Assasin's Dragon Unity
by ZeroKaien
Summary: Después de ser abandonado por Rias y las demás, pude volver a ser quien soy realmente. Correr libremente entre los edificios, recorrer las calles en las sombras, ver mi tierra desde lo alto como un águila y estar con mi amada Celestia. Pero ante toda esta felicidad, esta mi misión de dar la paz a mis enemigos según los preceptos que dictan mi credo… por que soy un Asesino (PAUSADO)
1. Cap 1: La verdadera Identidad de Issei

**Capítulo 1: La verdadera identidad de Issei Hyodo**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"** _ **Te vere en…**_ **" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc**

" _ **Siempre estaremos contigo**_ **" Recuerdos de consejos**

 _ **[Festín de sangre de los dioses]**_ **Invocaciones o letanias**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que todo era aparente tranquilidad para nuestro grupo de demonios favoritos, luego de la batalla contra Euclid Lucifuge, Rizevim Liván Lucifer y los últimos dragones malignos así como la batalla de las facciones contra Trihexa donde no hubo pérdidas y se levantaron con la victoria. Todo era paz y tranquilidad, pese a que solo era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Un año entero había pasado desde que Hyodo Issei se había vuelto un demonio y había descubierto que era el actual Sekiryuutei, un año bastante movido si le preguntan, pasar de ser "la bestia pervertida" al cual toda las chicas le huían y ser apuñalado por su primera novia, a ser "El Dragón Emperador Rojo" y estar rodeado siempre de 11 chicas hermosas era un gran cambio si le preguntaban.

Sin embargo, no siempre las cosas iban bien.

Desde que el año escolar había comenzado, las cosas para nuestro héroe no habían hecho más que empeorar

Rias y Akeno habían entrado a la Universidad de Kuoh, y ahí se habían encontrado con un profesor de nombre Kaito, que era bastante joven y bien parecido para ser un maestro, y había ocasionado que ambas jóvenes tuvieran un flechazo por él, al grado de que ya no tomaban mucho en cuenta al chico, ni lo intentaban seducir, cosa que le había afectado al castaño

Asia, Xenovia e Irina habían terminado en un salón diferente al del chico, y ahora que la rubia era la nueva jefa del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto tenía muchas más responsabilidades, así como Xenovia que era su Vicepresidenta, y para rematarlo, las tres habían conocido a tres chicos bastante "lindos" en palabras de ellas, con los que estaban empezando a pasar mucho tiempo juntos para molestia de Issei

Por otra parte, Ravel, Koneko y Le fay, al pasar a ser alumnas de 2do año habían estado bastante ocupadas preparando sus exámenes y estudiando por lo que el tiempo que compartían con el castaño se había visto reducido drásticamente.

Además de que Koneko se había estado acercando mucho a un chico de 3ro que le daba asesorías gratis de matemáticas, cosa en la que Issei simplemente era un "idiota".

Mientras Ravel iba de fiesta en fiesta como salia con sus amigas por lo que poco a poco dejaba sus deberes de manager de Issei, siendo que el castaño tenia que ordenar su agenda. Despues de un tiempo dejo de necesitar de la Phenex lo que provoco que oficialmente fuera despedida de su puesto como manager de Oppai Dragon...cosa que ella ni sabia

Y Le Fay se concentra mucho en sus estudios por lo que no le pone atención al castaño y si puede solo lo saluda...solamente eso. Por lo que con ayuda de Gondul como de Mephisto Pheles para que le ayudaran a romper el contrato puesto que la maga rubia ya no tenia tiempo para él por lo que al menos no queria darle tanta carga...mas de la que tiene

Rosswiesse al ser una profesora ahora con un grupo fijo, tenía toda su atención puesta en su trabajo, por lo que no pasaba mucho tiempo con Issei pero se daba sus escapadas para poder estar con él pero no eran muy frecuentes…se podían decir que eran esporádicas

Ophis tenía un mes sin estar en la casa al haber ido a la Grieta Dimensional a ver al Gran Rojo para arreglar las cosas con él

Kuroka estaba con Vali por lo que no la veía muy a menudo pero sus encuentros no iban más allá de felaciones, cunnilingus, rusas y 69's donde la morena se sorprendió porque la hacía correr por lo menos 5 veces antes de que él se corriera en su boca

Kiba había entrado a asesorías para los exámenes para la universidad

Y Gasper había intentado mejorar en cuando a hombría y se había inscrito al club de futbol…pero había terminado en el equipo femenil, por lo cual estaba ocupado con los entrenamientos

Si, Hyodo Issei había vuelto a estar solo.

En este momento, el autonombrado futuro Rey del Harem se encontraba caminando sin rumbo con la mirada un poco meditabunda y solitaria por las calles de la ciudad, había estado en consternación desde hacía semanas y la triste realidad es que a ninguno de sus compañeros parecía importarle o siquiera se habían dado cuenta excepto Rossweisse pero su relación era complicada puesto que como aún no se había graduado…no podía decir que estaba en una relación con ella porque la podría perjudicar mientras que Kuroka su relación era de [sexfriends] pero sin llegar al coito…solo sexo oral y estimulación .

Estaba caminando por una calle poco transitada de la zona comercial. Sin embargo esta meditabundo, este tiempo de soledad lo aprovecho para volver a su rutina de entrenamiento secreta siendo que eso lo distraía de pensar en las chicas además de el mismo Issei se distanció de las chicas al llamarlas "Gremory-senpai" "Himejima-senpai" "Argento-san" "Shidou-san" "Quarta-san" "Toujou-san" "Pendragon" "Phenex-san" cosa que se les hizo raro pero no le tomaron mucha importancia

\- Bueno termine mi rutina de parkour y ahora debo de buscar a un buen compañero de combate…le pediría a Quarta-san pero es deficiente para ello…creo que llamare a Arthur o a Griselda-san – Pensaba el castaño en voz alta para después irse a su casa donde entro por la ventana debido a que olvido las llaves y estaba seguro de que nadie le abriría además de que si le abrían seria Rossweisse que era la que más estaba en casa y no quería molestarla debido a que habria tenido un dia pesado

Al llegar a su cuarto, de su bolsillo derecho interno de su chaqueta saco un reloj azul con bordes de oro blanco para recordar que en un determinado día todo esto...iba a terminar

(Es cierto...ya se acerca ese dia) Pensaba el castaño viendo su calendario con una sonrisa autentica mientras una lagrima recorria su mejilla (Esperame, pronto estare contigo...mi amor)

\- Días después -

Era un día cualquiera, cerca de las vacaciones de verano

El castaño se encontraba en el terreno de Tannin entrenado como siempre eran las 5 de la mañana en el mundo humano siendo que uno de los hijo del ex-[Rey Dragón] lo ayudaba a entrenar su agilidad como velocidad debido al sedentarismo provocado por la depresión gano peso y eso era malo por lo que había decidido volver al ejercicio.

Sin embargo, en una escapada al inframundo, había hablado con Grayfia obre la creación de una sala de entrenamiento alterna, ya que no quería ser molestado por nadie, cosa que la peli platina que estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido con las chicas, acepto.

Así el castaño termino con un cuarto exclusivo siendo que hay podía ajustar como Ajuka le programo unos dolls para que lucharan como el castaño los programaba siendo que el se curaba las heridas con analgésicos, ungüentos caseros o usaba su poder del infinito para curar sus heridas por que era bastante distante con Asia siendo que cuando se veían ella solo lo miraba mientras este pasaba a lado de ella como si no la hubiera visto.

Alternaba su entrenamiento con Tannin y en su sala de entrenamiento pero el dragón había notado que para el hacer esa clase de ejercicios era algo natural cosa que lo dejo confundido por que recordaba que él era un asco en este tipo de cosas pero ahora era un maestro e incluso sabia como sobrevivir solo así como que comer y que no comer…pasaba días en el territorio de los dragones e incluso lucha con algunos con un par de espadas una de color negro y otra de color blanco.

Issei se había vuelto un fantasma en su casa, desayunaba, comía y cenaba solo, así como ocupaba un baño aparte por lo que muy pocas veces se encontraba con las chicas, las cuales parecía ni siquiera notar su presencia aun si estaba a su lado

El castaño había terminado su práctica de parkour como de espadas y otras cosas por lo que estaba a tomando agua cuando apareció la [Boosted Gear]

[¿Cómo te sientes volver a lo habitual?]

\- Oh, Ddraig – Saludo el castaño - ¿Cómo va la calibración y los ajustes de "eso"? –

[Ya casi está listo, recuerda que tiene más de 4 años sin usarlo y usar la fachada de degenerado no ayudo en lo mínimo pero sirvió para convertirte en demonio…dime ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a esa pelirroja suelta?] Pregunto el dragón debido a que le enojaba como habían hecho a un lado a su portador por mierdas humanas por lo que les decía a las Gremory excepto a cierta valkryia…"perdidas"…"zorras"… "sueltas" "perras"…"mujerzuelas" e incluso "pirujas"

\- Hasta la graduación…he hablado con mis padres y me dicen que ya les avisaron a los Hyodo por lo que a estos se les liquido por lo que no volverán a esta casa. Además de que el día de la graduación regresare a Francia…Japón es lindo pero extraño a mis chicas como mi hogar…Merde…me he puesto nostálgico – Dijo el castaño hablando francés fluidamente - Sobre las piezas, he hablado con Sirzechs-sama siendo que él y Serafall-sama como Ajuka-sama han aceptado extraérmelas y darme unas piezas libres siendo que como aun no soy un demonio de clase alta o ultra…no se me pueden dar mis propio juego -

[Entiendo, entonces hasta la graduación debemos seguir conviviendo con esas zorras] Dijo el dragón disgustado

\- Me temo que así es –

Luego de aquello, el castaño regreso a la residencia y fue a buscar algo para cenar, pasando frente a la sala donde curiosamente todas las chicas del grupo estaban reunidas, tuvo una puñalada en el corazón pero paso como si nada, apenas y murmurando un "buenas noches" por cortesía siendo que lo dijo en francés pero que ignorado por todas, por lo que mientras estaba sacando algo de leche para tomar con algo, escucho la plática de las Gremory

\- ¿Entonces es cierto que Kenta se te declaro Asia? - pregunto Xenovia mientras todas observaban a la sonrojada rubia

\- Si… - contesto tímidamente - Fue bastante lindo, me llevo una caja de chocolates y este peluche - mostro un peluche de tamaño normal con la forma de un oso - me pidió que fuera su novia… -

\- ¡Ah! ¡Qué bien! Akira san también se te declaro ¿no es cierto Xenovia? - aporto la ángel autoproclamada

\- Sí, fue bastante bonito, jamás creí que lo hiciera - contesto la peliazul - ¿y cómo te fue con Hibiki, Koneko? -

\- Hibiki - senpai también se me declaró hoy en su casa… - contesto seriamente la pequeña de cabello plateado

\- Bueno, nosotros tendremos clases particulares con Kaito - sensei - comento Akeno que lucía muy contenta - no puedo esperar -

\- Cierto Akeno, estoy ansiosa por saber que nos enseñara - contribuyo Rias alegremente - Aunque Ryuzuuki es bastante lindo ayudándome con lo que no entiendo -

\- Yo creo que le gustas ufufufu - Comento juguetona la pelinegra, disfrutando del color rojo de su ama

\- Bueno…no niego que es guapo… - comento avergonzada la chica

Antes le dolía oír eso pero ahora solo le era incómodo para que….

\- ¡Baise!…¡Merde!... (¡Carajo!...¡Mierda!) – Exclamo una voz en la cocina

\- ¿Qué sucedió Issei? - Pregunto la valkyria curiosa al ver al chico enojado - ¿Estabas ahí todo el tiempo? - inquirió incomoda

\- ¿De chattes on se enfout? (¿A quién coños le importa eso?) Il Ne peut être peut pas rendu compte qu'il n'y a pas de lait! ... Ce qui se passe dans la tête de merde?! Groupe des bêtes (¡No puede ser posible que no se den cuenta que no hay leche!...¡¿qué mierda pasa por sus cabezas?! grupo de idiotas) – Vociferaba el castaño pero a pesar que le podía entender…estaban sorprendidas de que estuviera hablando francés tan fluidamente era como si toda su vida hablara ese idioma - Ire acheter un autre peu, pour voir s'ils arrivent à et faire quelque chose au lieu d'être aussi stupide raconter leurs histoires d'amour (Iré a comprar otro poco, a ver si ya se ponen a hacer algo en lugar de estar como estúpidas contando sus cuentos de amor) – Dijo el castaño para salir usando una chaqueta molesto pero solo era una excusa para salir de ahí puesto que se encontraba emocionalmente mal

\- ¿Es mi imaginación o Issei-kun hablo francés? – Dijo Irina realmente sorprendida puesto que no sabía que el castaño hablara ese idioma

\- No solo es eso –Dijo Rias – Lo hablo bastante fluido – estaba sorprendida puesto que era algo que no conocía del castaño por lo que sintió cierta irritación

\- Puede que le diga que me ayude con mi francés – Dijo la rubia Phenex

El joven corría por las frías calles de la ciudad con la mirada perdida mientras sentía punzadas en su corazón, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que había tenido con el grupo yéndose al retrete.

A ellas no les importaba lo que pasaron a lado del castaño por lo que estaba cada vez mas enojado consigo mismo por permitir que entraran a su corazón y sufrir tal decepción con ellas

Sin darse cuenta llego al mismo parque donde había sido asesinado por su primera novia, donde se detuvo intentando recuperar un poco de aliento, cuando la imagen de Raynare apareció frente a él, tan bella y malvada como la recordaba

\- Te lo dije, un simple demonio de clase baja no sirve en lo absoluto, era un imposible desde el principio - Le dijo la ángel caído con voz ponzoñosa

\- Si…supongo que si…era imposible desde el comienzo… - murmuro mientras se sentaba en una banca cercana en claro estado melancolico y vacio, solo para ver a Raynare sentarse sensualmente al lado suyo

\- Por supuesto, son solo unas mentirosas ¿Qué estarían juntos para siempre? ¿Ese es su para siempre? Un mísero año duraste con ellas y mira…te dejaron como a un perro con sarna…jaja…sin duda que eres patético… - fueron las palabras de la mujer que se lamia los labios de forma sádica - Debiste de quedarte muerto cuando te lo pedí, así solo yo te hubiera traicionado…pero no, decidiste revivir…no una, sino dos veces…¿y qué obtienes? Que te traicionen 8 chicas que decían tener interés en ti…jaja…deberías de morir una tercera vez...quizá esa sea la vencida y te quedes muerto…con tu suerte eso sería lo mejor…jajá -

\- **_[Rien ne est vrai, tout est permis]_** \- murmuro seriamente mientras estaba cabizbajo pero las palabras sorprendieron a la mujer de su subconsciente puesto que jamás había oído eso en su vida

\- ¿Qué? – Decía la chica mientras el castaño estaba cabizbajo pero con una sonrisa arrogante

– En lugar de molestar porque no exploras mi mente y descubres que significa eso…tómalo como una tarea…novicia – Dijo Issei

\- ¡¿Novicia?! – Exclamo la caída ofendida

\- _**[Nada es verdad, todo está permitido]**_ – Dijo una voz para que la morena desapareciera – Ese es nuestro credo…la base de nuestra existencia…los únicos que podemos detener a los templarios así como luchar contra los ángeles, demonios, caídos y seres sobrenaturales ...los [asesinos] -

En ese momento ve como aparece una voluptuosa chica de pelo corto color blanco que termina en dos trenzas cortas junto con dos flequillos a los lado de su rostro que le llegan a los hombros y ojos azules. Vestia elegantemente siendo que traía una gabardina ligera color negro con un vestido de coctel azul marino y zapatos a juego

\- Tanto tiempo sin vernos….mon chérie Ise-chan (mi querido Ise-chan) – Dijo la albina

\- Lisanna-nee – Dijo el castaño puesto que no esperaba ver a esta chica por lo que la abrazo afectuosamente. Ella es la segunda media hermana mayor de Issei…Lisanna Strauss también conocida como Lisanna Dorian - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto curioso

\- Me adelante a Mira-nee y a las demás…nos enteramos que en unos días regresas a casa – Dijo la identificada como Lisanna –También Alizeé-nee también vino pero dijo que tenía una reunión con alguien –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto la albina para sentarse junto a su hermano menor siendo que lo veía muy triste para que lo tomara del rostro haciendo que lo mire - ¿Sucede algo? –

Al oír el tono de preocupación de su hermana decidió contarle lo que vivió este último año y como fue dejando por quien era su novia y las chicas que supuestamente estaban enamoradas de él. Lisanna se enojó mucho porque ella amaba a su hermano… era una chica con complejo de hermano

Siendo que no le gustaba que lastimaran a su lindo y querido hermano menor por lo que iba a reclamarle a esa pelirroja mal nacida...pero pensó en algo mucho mejor

\- Día de la graduación -

Era el día donde todos los de 3° estaban listos para recibir sus diplomas

Desde aquel incidente donde Issei se había enterado de las declaraciones amorosas de las chicas Gremory, prácticamente había cortado toda comunicación con ellas, solo lo profesional con Rias al ser su ama, cuando daba el reporte de sus contratos y solo eso, por lo que ahora eran prácticamente desconocidos

Había hablado sobre lo ocurrido con Kiba y él tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos, pero lo dejo ser cuando Issei le dijo que no se preocupara

\- Ahora el siguiente alumno con excelencia academia…Issei Hyodo – Dijo el director para que el castaño pasara dejando a todos en especial a las Gremory en shock puesto que su promedio siempre fue el más bajo promedio de todo el club. Siendo que después de eso dio el discurso de despedida donde todos se sorprendieron al ver lo elocuente y culto que era "La Bestia Pervertida"

Cuando termino la ceremonia, Saji dio una noticia siendo que como despedida habría un concierto donde tocarían a los chicos egresados de Kuo siendo los primeros...

*¡Y esos fueron Nakamura Hibiki, Kojou Akira, Tanamito Takeshi y Mishima Kenta, un aplauso!* exclamo el presentador, mientras las Gremory aplaudían con fuerza *Al parecer sus novias los adoran chicos* comento con humor, poniendo rojas a las chicas

\- Ufufu…se ven lindas sonrojadas - comento una voz detrás de las chicas

\- ¿Akeno san? ¿Rias oneesama? - pregunto Asia al ver a las dos Onee samas ahí

\- Hola, venimos a ver al primo de Kaito-sensei, Kenta y a su grupo, ya que los ayudo a preparar la canción…y estoy sorprendida, no cabe duda que es bueno - explico la pelirroja sonriendo tranquilamente - bueno…¿nos va...? - pregunto, pero la voz del anunciador la interrumpió

*Para terminar esta velada demos paso a 5 conocidos de la academia le primero es Yuuto Kiba* dijo el anunciador para las chicas empezaran a gritar *el presidente Genshirou Saji junto a ellos esta Toru Kokonoe y Haruto Tsukino. Por ultimo presentamos a un conocido de la academia… el alumno de excelencia que despide esta velada… Issei Hyodo* Dijo el presentador mientras los mencionar subían vestido semi formalmente (Nota: Al estilo Los Bunkers, mas adelante subiré una foto por si quieren ver como se ven Issei y su grupo)

\- ¿Ise...Issei…sama/san/senpai/kun? - murmuraron las chicas incrédulas

\- ¡Issei-sama! - Exclamaron muchas chicas, para asombro, consternación, y molestia de las chicas del club de ocultismo mientras el castaño entraba y saludaba a todos con una mueca algo tensa antes de mirar a sus compañeras y ama como su ex-maga contratista, su ex-manager y a su amiga de la infancia

\- Bien, dinos que canción cantaran - le pidió el director al chico que sonrió como ninguna había visto hacerlo

*Una canción que compuse hace unos días en un momento de inspiración que cantare con mi buen amigo Yuuto Kiba* Dijo el castaño por el micrófono mientras las chicas se entusiasmaron al oir como los chicos mas populares de la escuela cantarían juntos

(Tema: Nada – Zoe y Enrique Bunbury)

(Issei)

Transfusión, mi magia pura para el corazón

Rimel de miel pa' corregir la tristeza

Tattoo mental para marcarse la imaginación

Tragos de luz, para alegrarse la vida

(Yuuto)

Televisión, para borrarse de la transmisión

Revólver sexual, para la ruleta rusa

(Issei)

Y no se tú, ni qué dirás pero no hay nada mucho qué pensar

(Yuuto)

La oscuridad me acecha incrédula

(Issei)

Nada que pueda perder,

Nada que no pueda hacer,

Algo que te alivie

Algo que me cure

(Yuuto)

Nada que pueda perder,

Nada que no pueda hacer,

Algo que te alivie

Algo que me cure

Transfusión, de magia pura para el corazón

Rimel de miel pa corregir la tristeza

(Issei)

Televisión, para borrarse de la transmisión

Revólver sexual, para la ruleta rusa

(Yuuto)

Y no se tú, ni qué dirás pero no hay nada mucho qué pensar

(Issei)

La oscuridad me acecha incrédula

Nada que pueda perder,

Nada que no pueda hacer,

Algo que te alivie

Algo que me cure

(Yuuto)

Nada que pueda perder,

Nada que no pueda hacer,

Algo que te alivie

Algo que me cure

...

(Issei y Yuuto)

(No hay nada que pueda perder

Que no pueda hacer

que no pueda amar

que pueda soñar) x 3

El recinto se quedo en silencio para que en un instante Abe, Katase, Murayama y Kiryuu comenzaron a aplaudir seguido por las chicas y los demás en el recinto...incluso sus adversarios debían admitir que era una buena canción

\- Wow...- Dijo Koneko sorprendida

\- Ara, Ara...quien diría que Ise-kun fuera un gran compositor, sabia tocar la guitarra y cantara tan bien - Alabo Akeno...pero ese comentario molesto a Rias puesto que ella creía que conocía todo de su [Peón]

\- Los chicos la tendrán difícil - Dijo Irina preocupada por su novio

\- Puede ser pero Kaito-sensei los ayudo mucho y vimos su esfuerzo - Dijo Rias puesto que pensaba que era evidente el ganador

*¿Que dice el publico?* Decia el presentador pero los espectadores no sabían por quien decidir *Veo que sera dificil, sin embargo, como un incentivo por parte del anterior presidente del consejo estudiantil como el organizador de esta batalla de bandas Genshirou Saji y que fue aprobado por los profesores...el alumno de excelencia Issei Hyodo cantara otra canción*para que las chicas de la academia se emocionaran mientras que las Gremory e Irina pensaba que no era justo pero las reglas eran las reglas

*La siguiente canción la compuse con una persona especial y en esta velada la cantare con ella*

De inmediato Rias y Akeno se tensaron...¿se refería a ellas?... Pero nunca les comento nada además jamás compuso una canción con ellas…que al menos ellas recordaran

*Ella viene desde Francia, así que recibamos a Lisanna Strauss*Dijo el castaño para que viera a la chica albina con un gran busto y sumamente hermosa que lleva un vestido de coctel negro, aretes de oro de cruz y zapatillas a juego con el vestido.

Al verla los chicos empezaron a silbar y babear como idiotas mientras las Gremory como las alumnas de la academia se pusieron celosas

\- Bien, estamos todos - Decía el castaño para dejar la guitarra en su pedestal, beber un vaso de agua y tomar el micrófono – Esto dice así… - poniéndose de espaldas

(Tema: Ya ves - Nery Godoy y Kronno Zomber)

*Música*

 **Ambos chicos se separara para que a unos metros se miren**

(Lisanna)

Ya ves que no extraño tu recuerdo

Ya ves que no vuelvo a brillar

Ya ves que no encuentro tus caricias

Ya ves, ya ves

Ya ves que nuestro amor se hizo trizas

Ya ves que ya nos queda perdonar

Ya ves que no encuentro tus sonrisas

Ya ves, ya ves

Me quede sola en esa esquina

Buscando en el ayer

Encontrando entre caricias

Lo que fue y no volverá a hacer

Ya ves que mi alma está cansada

Ya ves los llantos dejan de caer

Ya ves ya no hipnotiza tu mirada

Ya ves, ya ves

Coro:

Olvidemos ya lo que no volverá

Me encontrarás en el jamás X2

 **Issei la miraba mientras ella se acercaba a él con cada parte de la letra para tocar su pecho pero el chico se separe de Lisanna**

(Issei)

Es tan corto el amor

Y tan largo el olvido

No logro olvidar

Por lo que discutimos

Y ahora que lo pienso

No cobra sentido

Las horas y horas

Que paso llorando

Por este motivo

Sin ti yo me siento perdido

En un bosque, vagando

buscando el camino

mirando hacia atrás

Y así viendo

Lo que he recorrido

Pienso en tus ojos

Y en ellos me miro

Mira nuestro amor

Y en que se ha convertido

No quiero que seamos amigos

Quiero estar contigo

Taparte y así ser tu abrigo

En momentos de frío sombrío

Si estas a mi lado

Entonces yo sonrió

Te digo

Ya ves, ya ves

Ya ves, que ya no escucho mis latidos

Ya ves, que ya no quiero ni luchar

Ya ves, que ya no sé porque respiro

Ya ves, ya ves

Ya ves

Ya ves que las cosas

No son del color de las rosas

Los pétalos caen en un estanque

Huele a mariposas

Aprecia a la chica que quieres

O puedes pincharte

Con las espinas venenosas

La vida te puede poner las esposas

Para que tu veas mas claro

Las cosas que antes veías

De forma borrosa

 **Todos estaban asombrados** **al ver como la "Bestia Pervertida" cantaba sin detenerse o hacer pausas pero el tono melancólico dio un gran toque a la canción que enterneció a muchas maestras y profesores como alumnos mientras ve a las chicas que gritan "AW" "KYAAAAAAA" "GYAAAAN"**

(Lisanna)

Olvidemos ya lo que no volverá

Me encontrarás en el jamás X 2

 **Ambos avanzaban mientras la albina recitaba el coro siendo que ambos se miraron a los ojos para ver al publico haciendo una reverencia**

El recinto quedo en completo silencio claramente con la duda de que hacer a continuación debido al asombro de ver como el líder del trió pervertido cantaba muy bien como era un gran vocalista...que decir de la voz de la chica que era melodiosa y terciopelada

Sin embargo, varias alumnas comenzaron a aplaudir siendo secundados por todo el mundo presente en una intensa ovación que demostraba cuanto les había gustado la canción. Mientras Rias sentía una presión en el corazón como las demas...al mismo tiempo venían los recuerdos que vivieron con Issei. Siendo que sus sentimientos por el castaño que pensaron que se fueron…seguían ahí y llegaron con más fuerza

(¿Tan solo te hemos dejado?) Se preguntó Rias

(Que egoístas fuimos pero…) Pensó Akeno

(Ahora…) Pensó Asia

(Nos ha demostrado que has hecho tu vida por lo que nosotras haremos lo mismo) Pensaron las chicas del club de ocultismo muy tristes y desanimadas mientras ven como la chica como el castaño y los integrantes del grupo hicieron una revencia para que la francesa le diera un beso en los labios a Issei que dejo sorprendidos a todos pero molesto a Rias y las demás chicas de la academia

*Creo que tenemos un ganador y ese es Issei Hyodo* Dijo el presentador dejando incredulas a las chicas del club de ocultismo como a su rivales de esta batalla de banda * Bien antes de terminar Hyodo-kun, va a tocar un último tema de composición personal*

*Esta canción es especial…no puedo decir mucho…pero ella misma se expresara* Decía el castaño para empezar a tocar la guitarra nuevamente

(Tema: Extraños – Siddhartha)

*Musica*

 **El castaño empezaba a tocar la guitarra pero en tono mas suave y melancólico mientras daba una mirada serena pero muy sexy para sus fans**

...

Vamos ocultando el recuerdo

Que nos deja cada momento

Y en aquella vida pasada se fue

...

Luego nos volvimos extraños

Es el precio de ser humanos

...

Y en ese profundo silencio se fue

Y te vi suspirar el dolor y la calma de la eterna soledad de la distancia

...

Y me fui en el mar de la inmensa oscuridad

Esperando rescatar vivos los sueños

...

Vamos ocultando el recuerdo

...

Vamos ocultando el recuerdo

...

Y te vi suspirar el dolor y la calma de la eterna soledad de la distancia

Y me fui en el mar de la inmensa oscuridad

Esperando rescatar vivos los sueños...

Al final apareció una pantalla blanca mientras había unas palabras de una proyección que decían:

" _Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta, Koneko Toujou, Ravel Phenex, Le Fay Pendragon e Issei Hyodo…juntos desde hace 1 año…a partir de hoy…extraños"_

Todo el mundo se congelo, pero esta vez por otra razón a parte de la melodiosa canción que fue compuesta por el puño y letra del castaño como de la proyección

Era claro que esa canción iba dedicada para alguien en especial y siendo Issei quien la canto, supieron para quien era…puesto que se confirmó que eran pareja hasta hoy donde literalmente el castaño dijo que son "extraños"

Rias Gremory

La nombrada, al igual que el resto de las chicas del grupo, estaba congelada en su sitio procesando la canción que Issei prácticamente les había dedicado, empezando a derramar lágrimas levemente sin darse cuenta mientras sentían como el castaño ahora es quien las hacia a un lado.

Por su parte, el castaño solo agradeció para salir del escenario siendo que usando su parkour subió al tejado de la academia mirando el cielo de Japón por última vez…debido a que volverá a casa y ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer…despedirse de Rias y las demás…pensaba que le quedaría un mal sabor de boca pero fue todo lo contrario…sentía en paz consigo mismo para que el castaño suspirara

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar parado ahí presentador…o debería de llamarle Sirzechs-sama? - comento con naturalidad el Sekiryuutei...para que el mencionado saliera

\- ¿Te diste cuenta, eh? - Comento una voz antes de brillar con un tinte rojizo y transformarse en el Maou Lucifer

\- Digamos que tengo un buen ojo - Admitió el joven para bajarse del barandal y hacer una reverencia - ¿puedo hacer algo por usted? -

\- Bueno…ya que lo mencionas si…quería hablar contigo en privado si no es mucho problema… -

\- Soy todo oídos… - Accedió el castaño mientras se recargaba en el barandal

\- En primer lugar… - Empezó el hombre mientras se ponía frente al poseedor de Ddraig - Lo lamento mucho… dijo mientras se inclinaba en modo de disculpa para asombro de Issei - Lamento mucho todo lo que la egoísta de mi hermana y su equipo te ha hecho… -

\- No tiene por qué… - le contesto el joven tras salir del shock - Usted no tiene la culpa de nada…todo esto son las decisiones de ellas, por lo que ellas son las que tienen que cargar con las consecuencias de sus actos -

\- ¿A qué te refieres Issei-kun? - Pregunto un poco confundido el pelirrojo

\- Cada uno es arquitecto de su propia vida, decide que hacer y debe de aceptar las consecuencias de lo que haga, ellas decidieron dejarme de lado a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, en consecuencia yo he decidido continuar con mi vida sin ellas, punto...no más - le explico básicamente el joven, para asombro del Demonio de clase Ultimate

\- Ya veo…esa es una manera muy madura de ver las cosas… - Observo con aprobación

\- Gracias…digamos que he aprendido algunas cosas por experiencia propia - Respondió el castaño

– No esperaba menos del legendario [maestro asesino] Le Sentinelle du Silence (El Centinela del Silencio) Issei Alexandre Dorian – Dijo seriamente el Maou viendo como el castaño se tensó de golpe para sacar de la parte trasera de su chaqueta un guantelete para ponérselo como activo su….

[Boost]

Siendo que de ambos guanteletes apareció una hoja para sorpresa del pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que sacaba dos tubos de su chaqueta para golpearlos con las hojas infundiendo sus armas con luz

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto el castaño gélidamente listo para "silenciar" al Maou

\- Debo decir que nos engañaste a todos con esa facha de degenerado y pervertido amante de los pechos siendo que en realidad eres un [maestro asesino] francés...un guerrero temido por las 3 facciones – Dijo el Maou mientras veía como el castaño lo miraba como su presa – Tranquilo no te hare nada –

\- ¿Me crees tan indefenso, Sirzechs Gremory? – Amenazo el castaño

\- Sé que eres el único capaz de luchar contra mí pero no tengo intensiones ni motivos para tener una disputa contra ti – Dijo el pelirrojo para que viera como el castaño frente a él agita sus hojas deshaciendo la luz... guardando las hojas, cosa que le llamo la atención

\- ¿Cómo…? – Pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido

\- Los [Asesinos Sirios] empezaron a luchar contra seres sobre naturales después de que Altaïr supo de su existencia por lo que creo método para matar demonios, ángeles, caídos, youkais u otro ser sobre natural con el conocimiento que obtuvo -

\- Y sobre cómo se quién eres en realidad, tu hermana mayor me lo dijo –

\- ¿Así que tú eres quien se reunió con Alizeé-nee? -

\- Si y sobre la otra cosa por la que quería hablar contigo es por una misión que quiero encomendarte…-

\- ¿A mí? ¿Qué no las misiones las recibe Rias? - Pregunto el chico alzando una ceja

\- Bueno, si…ese es el protocolo usual, pero sé que por su encaprichamiento no aceptara esta misión y es de suma importancia -

\- ¿Cuál es? –

\- Rizevim y Euclid están vivos – Dijo el pelirrojo viendo como el castaño mostro algo de sorpresa para apretar los puños

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto el castaño friamente – Si Vali mato a ese desgraciado y yo al otro –

\- Al parecer eran clones, siendo que nos engañaron debido a que unos contactos en Europa como en Medio Oriente los vieron investigando algo que no tenemos muy claro que es –Dijo el pelirrojo

Entonces Issei tuvo una idea que le hizo abrir los ojos realmente sorprendido puesto que no esperaba que el hijo de Lucifer supiera sobre esos objetos

\- [Los Fragmentos del Edén] – Dijo Issei seriamente – Si no me equivoco busca el fruto… [El Fruto de Altaïr] -

\- Oye, Oye ¿estás seguro? – Dijo el pelirrojo alterado pues sabe sobre esos objetos y su poder

\- El [sudario], los [frutos], el [cetro papal]…la [espada] no hay problema, Est la tiene pero desde hace tiempo que perdió sus poderes. Esos objetos están en la Europa Occidental pero si busca el poder necesario para someter al mundo o llevarlo a su destrucción…la [Fruto del Edén] de Altaïr es la clave. Sin embargo necesita las llaves de la [Biblioteca de Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad] que esta en [Masyaf]...desgraciadamente este lugar esta sitiado por los [Templarios]. Pero él [mentor asesino] Ezio Auditore da Firenze disperso las llaves de la biblioteca por todo Europa y parte del mundo – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al pelirrojo puesto que no era el mismo Issei siendo que se veía más maduro, frio y serio

(Así que este es tu verdadero yo…Issei-kun) Pensó Sirzechs (Rias has dejado ir a la persona que tanto buscabas…eres una idiota)

– En todo caso acepto la misión pero tendré que ir por mi equipo de [Asesino]… ¿Dónde te veo? –

\- En el hotel donde tus hermanas se están quedando…siendo que es uno de los edificios de mi familia – Dijo el pelirrojo para que el castaño le toque el hombro - Espera, te doy la dirección -

\- No sera necesario – Dijo el castaño para saltar desde el barandal mientras abre un círculo mágico a su casa sorprendiendo al pelirrojo

\- Así que ese es el famoso [salto de fe] de los asesinos -

\- Momentos después -

Un grupo de chicas caminaba con prisa por el mismo pasillo, eran Rias y sus siervas excepto Rossweisse que se había ido a casa a descansar debido a que ella había organizado el 90% del protocolo de la graduación de los de 3° año por lo que estaba cansada

\- ¿Segura que lo viste venir por aquí Asia? - Cuestiono la pelirroja hermana de Lucifer mientras se asomaba en los salones en la espera de encontrar a su [peón]

\- Sí, el venia en esta dirección Buchou-san…- contesto la rubia que lucía triste y preocupada, tenía que hablar con el castaño sobre cómo se sentía al respecto luego de aquella canción

\- El olor de issei-sempai acaba aquí… - anuncio Koneko cuando llego al lugar acompañada de Akeno y las demás chicas del club – Pero sigue hasta arriba -

\- ¿Habrá usado sus alas? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- No, este muro huele a Ise-senpai – Decía la peliblanca

\- ¿Quieres decir que trepo hasta el tejado? – Preguntó la pelirroja incrédulamente

– Si pero después se pierde el rastro – Decía la loli

\- ¿Entonces se fue con un círculo de trasporte? - pregunto inocentemente Xenovia

\- Pero Issei-kun es muy malo para eso… - le recordó Irina con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras ve su celular - Lo siento chicas, pero Takeshi-kun me pidió que nos reuniéramos hoy…así que nos vemos más tarde en la casa… - se despidió antes de comenzar a correr a la salida de la escuela

\- Bueno Buchou, creo que no lo encontraremos aquí, lo mejor será volver a casa y esperar a que el vuelva - Opino Akeno que pese a llevar su máscara de Yamato Nadeshiko, se podía apreciar que se encontraba nerviosa por algún motivo luego de aquella canción le hizo sentir que el castaño les decía "Esto es el adiós"

La pelirroja acepto la sugerencia de su [Reina] y ordeno regresar a la residencia Hyodo mientras todas iban sumidas en sus pensamientos que eran bastante similares: ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿De dónde la conocía? ¿Qué eran? ¿A qué se refería con aquella canción? Pero antes de que pasara algo…les llego un encargo de la cámara de los Duques

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Encontramos a cierta valkyria descansando debido a que fue un martirio para ella haber organizado casi toda la ceremonio casi sin ayuda, siendo que por eso no vio cómo se graduó su amado castaño además de que quería ver la cara de su ama y las demás al saber que era un alumno de excelencia academia y las canciones que iba a tocar por lo que suspiro pesadamente

\- Bueno, al menos me relajare el resto de la tarde – Decía la valkyria para sentir como alguien aparece pero no reconocía el círculo por lo que se escondió para atacar pero fue grande al ver que era el castaño por lo que se preguntó…

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que es malo usando círculos mágicos – Pregunto Rossweisse en un susurro para que viera como el castaño traía un guantelete extraño en su mano derecha siendo que este se fue a donde estaba su habitación - ¿Pero qué…? –

\- ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano Sekiryucchi?-nya – Pregunto una voz para que la albina viera a…

\- Kuroka-san –

\- Hola, Rose-cchi –

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estas con Vali en Corea del Sur –

\- Si, pero venía a festejar con Ise-cchi su graduación-nya – Dijo la morena relamiéndose

\- P-P-Pervertida – Dijo la peli platina sonrojada

\- ¿Ara? No pensé que fueras tan inocente-nya– Dijo la morena juguetonamente - Estaba preparándome pero como ya está aquí será como siempre – Dijo derrotada mientras se quita su kimono quedando con su kosode blanco (Nota: formalmente considerado ropa interior, comenzó a ser usado sin pantalones hakama sobre él, y estos fueron usados sujetados por un obi (Nota: Es la faja ancha de tela que se lleva sobre el kimono y debe ser atado por la espalda.)) siendo que lo tenía desatado para ir a su cuarto mientras Rossweisse usaba un círculo mágico para vestirse con un camisón semi transparente lila claro con unas pantis sexys color violeta siendo que ambas fueron a la habitación del castaño para vocalizar y decir…

\- Ise~ - Dijeron la albina y la morena seductoramente siendo que abrieron la puerta lentamente – Venimos a celebrar…- pero notaron como no estaba pero su armario estaba abierto para que entraran pero no lo vieron cosa que se les hizo extraño

\- ¿Dónde estará? – Pregunto Rossweisse para que viera como la gata empezaba a olfatear llegando a una pared

\- Que raro – Dijo la morena – El olor de Ise sigue pero también hay otros más -

En ese momento la valkyria puso su mano mientras cerraba los ojos deshaciendo la barrera

\- Era una barrera-trampa…detrás de esta pared hay algo – Dijo la albina para que para que apareciera un panel que decía "introduzca el código" siendo que lo iba a hacer para que la gata la detuviera tomando un poco de polvo que soplo sobre el panel para que se vieran como las huellas digitales estaban ahí para que teclearan. Despues de varios intentos adivinaron la clave, siendo que al entrar vieron como había otra barrera por lo que iba a abrirla pero Kuroka la detuvo

\- Esta barrera es de sensor…si la activamos…podría pasar algo – Decía la gata para que la valkyria se hiciera cargo siendo que la formula era algo compleja por lo que solo decidió abrir una parte de la puerta para que vieran como el castaño estaba frente a una puerta que tenía un extraño símbolo para poner su puño y girarlo siendo que apareció un escáner ocular como un escáner de voz

*¿Contraseña?* Dijo una voz electrónica para que empezara a sonar una música

\- Les rois du monde vivent au sommet

ils ont la plus belle vue mais y a un mais

ils ne savent pas ce qu'on pense d'eux en bas

ils ne savent pas qu'ici c'est nous les rois

Les rois du monde font tout ce qu'ils veulent

ils ont du monde autour d'eux mais ils sont seuls

dans leurs châteaux là-haut, ils s'ennuient

pendant qu'en bas nous on danse toute la nuit

nous on fait l'amour on vit la vie  
jour après jour nuit après nuit  
a quoi ça sert d'être sur la terre  
si c'est pour faire nos vies à genoux  
on sait que le temps c'est comme le vent  
de vivre y a que ça d'important  
on se fout pas mal de la morale  
on sait bien qu'on fait pas de mal...

(Los reyes del mundo viven en la cima,

tienen la vista más hermosa,

pero no saben que pensamos de ellos los demás;

no saben que aquí nosotros somos los reyes.

Los reyes del mundo hacen todo lo que quieren,

y hacen que el mundo gire a su derredor,

pero no están solos.

Se aburren dentro de sus grandes castillos,

allá en lo alto,

mientras acá abajo bailamos toda la noche

Nosotros hacemos el amor a quienes están  
acostumbrados a estar en la tierra,  
así sea para mentirle a nuestras vidas.  
Hemos visto la vida día tras día,  
noche tras noche.  
Uno sabe que el tiempo es como el viento  
de vida, que eso es lo importante,  
y que no le faltemos a la moral.

Sabemos bien que no hacemos ningun mal...)– Cantaba el castaño siendo que las chicas se sonrojaron por la hermosa voz del castaño

. ¿Sabe hablar francés? - Pregunto Kuroka mirando a la valkyria

\- A mi ni me veas, yo apenas lo supe hace unos dias - Dijo Rossweisse

*Contraseña confirmada* Dijo la voz electrónica para que escaneara su retina *Identificación ocular confirmada…bienvenido Issei Alexandre Dorian* pero esa información sorprendió a las intrusas que solo se preguntaban "¿Issei Alexandre Dorian?" para que presione su puño para que se abriera dejando ver que era una especie de ropero con varios estantes donde se ven varias armas como cuchillos cortos, frascos con varias escancias y líquidos, pistolas, fusiles, sub fusiles, etc.

Pero en especial había 2 espadas sencillas una blanca con una guardia simple siendo que tenía una joya azul en la parte final del mango mientras la otra era una espada negra sin guardia pero tenía una unión del mango y la hoja con varias joyas. El castaño las guarda en unas fundas del mismo color que las espadas

\- Creo que no podre usar mi mochila deportiva si no la de viaje – Dijo el castaño con resignación para sacar una mochila algo grande para empezar a guardar unos cuchillos, dos pistolas color plateado con el mango con un símbolo de lo que parecía ser una A pero con un arco marcado de color azul, blanco y rojo, un fusil de franco tirador que desarmo para guardarlo en un maletín, un sub fusil, y otras armas más chicas para sacar un traje (Nota: es el uniforme masculino de la academia de caballero reales de Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) y una gabardina azul marino con una capucha (Nota: Es la gabardina que usa Arno Dorian) que guardo para cambiarse, quitandose su uniforme para que dejara ver su musculatura desarrollada que sorprendió a las espías como las sonrojo fuertemente y babeaban para que quedara solo en bóxer poniéndose una camisa de licra azul marino con la extraña A en la espalda, pantalones de combate del mismo color, cinturón militar siendo que puso la funda del cuchillo sobre este con botas de combate negras y se puso un chaqueta con una capucha para que preparara sus guanteletes pero estos no tenían dedos para después guardar sus cosas y ponerse la mochila. Mientras las demas armas las guardaba en lo que parecía cubos de energía grandes que se encogían a tamaño bolsillo que guardo en la mochila de viaje...eran prototipos de un tipo de paqueteria que Ajuka creo para poder llevar varias cosas y objetos de grandes dimensiones a cualquier lado. Lo habia llamado [cubos portatiles]...el nombre estaba en proceso de modificacio - Creo que es todo…cuando cruce esta puerta ya no habrá marcha atrás…este es el adiós de Issei Hyodo a Rias y las demás - cerrando las puertas del almacén de armas para que apareciera su familiar - Ryu, sabes como estan las cosas...cuando me vaya...destruye esa sala y llevate contigo este armario - recibiendo una afirmacion de su familiar para después irse tranquilo a recorrer la casa, llegando a la sala...se le quedo viendo para que usar el elevador yendo a la parte más alta de la casa para que viera por última vez todo desde la residencia Hyodo - Fue lindo mientras duro…espero que puedan seguir con esas sonrisas después de irme…lo único que me entristece es que no me pude despedir de Rossweisse y Kuroka – siendo que apareció un círculo mágico en su oído

*Están a punto de llegar* Dijo la voz al otro lado para que el castaño cerrara y abriera sus ojos viendo que en efecto estaban a 15 m de llegar por lo que se paró de donde estaba y dio un salto de pecho extendiendo sus brazos hacia el vacío

La morena y la valkyria sintieron como se les detuvo el corazón para que fueran a ayudarlo pero su sorpresa fue que en donde iniciaba el 1 primer piso…había un círculo mágico por lo que cae de espaldas para desaparecer. Al ver esto Kuroka siguió el rastro y dio un salto seguida de la valkyria porque quería saber que estaba pasando con su novio...debido que las demás ni siquiera se preocuparían por algo así

\- Hotel-

Issei llego al techo del hotel debido a que había usado su [pulso de águila] para marcar al pelirrojo y conocer su localización, preparo su [Guantelete de Asesino] derecho con la [hoja fantasma] también se puso en su cintura su cuchillo militar AITOR JUNGLE KING II que estaba en su funda…que estaba sujeta con el cinturón. Entro al hotel con el sigilo…o con todo el sigilo que podía siendo que la mochila de viaje que traía no ayudaba mucho.

En ese momento llego a un pasillo donde había varios guardias por lo que activa su [visión de águila] para ver siluetas de color café, morado y cerúleo que indicaban que eran demonios, caídos y ángeles aliados respectivamente. En la sala había 5 entidades azules, 2 cafés, 2 moradas y 2 cerúleas. Para que al ver la distancia usara la [hoja fantasma], empezó a disparar dardos con un somnífero a base de aceite de pasiflora que tenía en la mochila para que los dejara inconscientes siendo que no les dio tiempo para reaccionar.

Cuando todos estaban durmiendo, el castaño uso su [hoja oculta] y abrió la puerta encontrándose con unos conocidos pero en ese momento es atacado por un encapuchado que usa un [Kukri] cosa que le sorprendió puesto que no había casi nadie en el mundo que use ese tipo de armas

\- No intervengan – Dijo el castaño para detener con los nudillos de su guantelete la cuchilla - (Que fuerza) – Pensó para realizar una patada que empuja al atacante y sacara su cuchillo cosa que sorprendió a todos los adultos puesto que jamas lo habian visto usar un arma corta. Empezó a detener el arma para patear al costado a su atacante que le responde con un codazo que esquiva el castaño... el encapuchado cambia su postura para realizar una patada barrida.

Al ver esto, se pone el cuchillo en los dientes para saltar y caer realizando un movimiento de break dance con una mano para apoyar ambas manos en el suelo, realizando un giro...dando un golpe descendente con el talón pero fue detenido por su adversario usando sus manos en X para realizar una patada frontal-ascendente usando sus manos como apoyo pero que Issei bloquea con una defensa de pierna.

El enmascarado ataco con su cuchillo curvo para que el castaño soltara su cuchillo de supervivencia de sus dientes y detuviera el tajo del arma enemiga.

El castaño lo provoca para que lance un golpe, aprovechando esto, se mete en su espacio personal...toma su brazo, mete su pie en la ingle para apoyarse con la cintura y mandar contra el suelo a su atacante para que después le ponga la [hoja oculta] cerca del cuello mientras esta sobre él

\- Bien y ahora veré quien eres - para quitarle la manta que cubría su rostro para que viera a un hermosa castaña de ojos verdes siendo que tiene un cuerpo sensual como el de Rossweisse pero con el tamaño de pechos de cierta gata traviesa (98-61-89 cm)

\- Sigues siendo un excelente peleador como siempre, Ise-chan – Dijo la castaña

\- ¡¿Alizeé-neesan?! – Exclamo el castaño sorprendido de ver a su hermana mayor. Efectivamente, ella era la hermana mayor biológica de Issei, Alizeé Dorian

\- Por cierto Ise-chan – Decía la identificada como Alizeé - ¿Puedes quitarme la mano del pecho? – para que viera como estaba su mano izquierda en el gran pecho de su hermana poniendo celosas a las líderes de las facciones por alguna razón que no entendían…especialmente cierta rubia de rizos

\- L-Lo siento – Se disculpo el castaño levemente sonrojado

\- Ise-chan…pervertido – Dijo la castaña sonrojada y de forma tierna

\- No, yo…- Trataba de negar el actual [Sekiryuutei] pero fue interrumpido

*No es justo que le pongas atención solo a Alizeé-chan* Dijo una voz para que viera a 4 encapuchados siendo que se quitan la capucha para dejar ver primero a;

Una mujer joven y delgada de estatura normal. Cabello largo y liso de color blanco que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tiene dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara y el fleco despuntado. Con grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas y pechos casi tan grandes como los de Akeno (101-59-89 cm).

Otra era una joven con una figura de una súper modelo con el cabello largo y rubio que le llega las caderas siendo que está sujeto con una cinta negra a modo diadema y ojos brillantes color cían. (99-61-90 cm)

La siguiente es una joven posee un bello rostro, cabello color negro con una cinta amarilla sujeta en un lado de su cabellera, ojos anaranjados y una tez de piel blanca melocotón. Además de tener un aire que la hace ver como una chica madura con un cuerpo excelente (98-59-90 cm)

Junto a ella esta Lisanna (97-57-87 cm).

Las chicas venían vestidas como Issei; chaqueta azul con capucha, pantalón de combate, cinturón negro, botas militares de combate y [guantelete de asesino] en ambos brazos. Esto puso muy celosas a cierta valkyria sin novio y a cierta nekomata pervertida

\- Son muchas tetudas-nya – Se quejó Kuroka en un susurro

\- Tú lo has dicho – Susurro la valkyria

\- Mira-nee, Tomoe-san, Lisanna-nee… – Decía el castaño para que la peliblanca mayor llevara la cabeza de su hermano menor a su pecho

\- Me da gusto verte, Ise-kun – Dijo la identificada como Mira para que Lisanna le arrebatara al castaño para hacer lo mismo

\- ¿Cómo se sienten los pechos de Onee-chan despues de tanto tiempo? – Dijo la peliblanca menor restregando la cara de su hermanito en su escote

\- Lisanna-nee, nos vimos hace unas horas pero agradezco la demostración de cariño - Dijo el castaño siendo que Tomoe lo tomo del rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios que él respondió poniendo celosas a Serafall, Penemue, Kuroka y Rosseweisse mientras Gabriel se sentía incomoda al ver eso.

En el momento en el que se separó de la morena, la rubia se lanzó a los brazos del castaño para que este la recibiera con mucho cariño, correspondiendo el abrazo...por lo que se forma una escena romántica cuando ambos se acariciaron el rostro con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Durante tanto tiempo…desde que te fuiste…- Decía la rubia

\- Siempre, siempre anhelé…- Decía el castaño

\- Volver a verte – Dijeron ambos chicos para que el castaño la tome de la cintura y ella pase sus brazos por el cuello del castaño para besarse apasionadamente como si hubieran esperado tanto para hacer eso…como si debían calmar una sed por el otro…era como si todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados…esa larga espera terminara en un instante

El beso duro casi 1 minuto pero se separaron por falta de aire...los presentes, excepto las hermanas del castaño y Tomoe, estaban en shock mientras Gabriel, Penemue y Serafall estaban molestas

\- Ise-kun – Dijo la morena seriamente - ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la Maou un poco enojada

\- Ella es…- Decía el castaño tratando de encontrar la forma de presentar a la chica

\- Mi nombre es Celestia Ralgris, prometida de Issei Alexandre Dorian – Se presentó la chica identificada como Celestia siendo que dejo a todos, excepto a Mira y las otras 4 chicas, en shock para que…

3…2…1…

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los líderes

\- ¿No era tu prometida Rias Gremory? – Pregunto Michael

\- Técnicamente nunca lo fue pero para mantener mi identidad en el anonimato tuve que fingir que éramos pareja. Pero hace unos meses que lo cancele y sus padres aceptaron – Explico el castaño como si nada siendo que Celestia, Mira, Lisanna, Tomoe y Alizeé no les afecto para nada

\- Ya veo – Dijo el Overlord del cielo

\- ¿Qué sientes por Rias-chan? – Pregunto Serafall

\- Si le soy honesto, Serafall-sama…me es atractiva como alguien del sexo opuesto así como las demás siendo que me encariñe con ellas...y ese fue mi error porque cuando me traicionaron me dolió mucho así como sentí que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar como estaban felices con las confesiones de esos chicos. Siendo que después seguir mi rutina y mi vida como [asesino] y volver a ser quien fui…me di cuenta que mi corazón siempre le perteneció, le pertenece y le pertenecerá a Celes como a las demás – Dijo Issei mientras la mencionada enterraba su brazo en sus pechos mientras sonreía feliz siendo que tenía corazones a su alrededor. Esta reacción de la rubia hizo que Kuroka, Rossweisse, Penemue, Serafall y Gabriel estuvieran muertas de celos mientras Mira, Lisanna, Tomoe y Alizeé hacían un puchero. Pero la Maou noto como su voz (Nota: Sera como la voz de Ichirou Miyata de Hajime no Ippo) era más madura

\- ¿Y esa voz? – Pregunto la Sitri mayor levemente sonrojada

\- Es mi verdadera voz – Dijo el castaño – Puedo modificar como acomodar mis cuerdas vocales para reproducir cualquier sonido que quiera como cualquier ruido de algun animal asi como modificar mi voz y usar ventriloquia - Explico el castaño

\- ¿Qué otra cosa escondes? – Pregunto Shemzahai molesto

\- Que embarace a Ve…- Decia el castaño como broma pero no termino la frase debido a que tenía 5 [hojas ocultas] cerca de su cuello

\- ¿Qué decías? Alexandre-kun – Dijeron las chicas mientras el castaño empezó a reír nervioso debido a que cuando le decían así es que estaban MUY enojadas

\- N-Nada – Dijo el castaño levemente nervioso

\- Eso pensamos – Dijeron las chicas retractando las hojas

\- Bueno creo que conoces a todos excepto a mí – Decía un castaño de ojos plateados con una complexión musculosa– Mi nombre es Shemzahai, actual líder de los caídos -

\- Nos conocimos antes, pero me presentare nuevamente…soy la carde Penemue – Dijo una peli morada de ojos rojos con un cuerpo voluptuoso siendo que un mechón tapa uno de sus ojos con pechos más grandes que los de Akeno

\- Ya nos conocemos de antes pero me presentare soy la serafín Gabriel – Dijo una rubia con rizos de ojos verdes con iris blanca con forma de cruz con un cuerpo espectacular y hermoso

\- Entonces me presento soy la primera hija de la familia Dorian e [instructora asesina] Mirajane Dorian – Dijo la albina mayor - Como media hermana mayor de Ise-kun -

\- Soy la segunda hija de la familia Dorian y [asesina francesa] Lisanna Dorian – Decía la albina menor - Como media hermana menor de Ise-chan -

\- Soy la tercera hija de la familia Dorian y [maestra asesina] Alizeé Dorian – Dijo la castaña - Hermana mayor biológica de Ise-chan - siendo que llamo la atención de cierta morena de coletas como de cierta albina Gremory

\- ¿Tu eres la famosa súper modelo, Alizeé Dorian? - Dijo Serafall para recibir una afirmación de la mencionada

\- ¿Súper modelo? nya – Pregunto la gata

\- Ella es famosa por no solo ser una cara linda. Es estudiada con una maestría en literatura en la unversidad de Paris siendo que ha publicado 3 libros de auto confianza y una auto-biografía. Además de que da el 30% de lo que gana como modelo de marcas reconocidas a caridad como por ejemplo para ayudar a los niños con cáncer y a la prevención del cáncer de mama – Explico la valkyria – Quien pensaría que es la hermana de Ise...y más aun...que Ise tuviera un hermana mayor tan famosa – dijo la albina sorprendida

\- Me presento, mi nombre es Tomoe Tachibana, candidata a [maestra asesina] – Decía la chica morena de la cinta

\- Y yo soy Celestia Ralgris, [maestra asesina] y prometida de Issei – Dijo la rubia

\- Me presento formalmente – Dijo el castaño para quitarse algo de los ojos como ponerse un pendiente en la oreja izquierda – Soy el [maestro asesino] y actual [Sekiryuutei] Issei Alexandre Dorian - cuando levanta el rostro notan como tiene los ojos verdes como los de su hermana

\- Por cierto – Decía la castaña - ¿Dónde estaban? Las busque durante horas – pregunto curiosa pero con un tono de reproche en sus palabras

\- Lo siento pero tuvimos que salir para arreglar unos asuntos con el clásico ojo por ojo y diente por diente – Se disculpó la albina mayor

\- Con todos reunidos procederemos a hablar sobre el motivo por el que los cite – Decía Sirzechs para que explicara todo y la teoría de Issei siendo que los líderes de las facciones se pusieron nerviosos

\- ¿Pero estas seguro? Ise-kun – Pregunto Serafall preocupada

\- Por los datos que me han proporcionado, me temo que es la única explicación posible – Decía el castaño

\- Veo que tu fama no es solo un mero rumor – Dijo Penemue seductoramente mientras el castaño estaba con una mirada serena y tranquila, cosa que a la caída se le hacía muy sexy no era solo ella si no también a la Maou como a cierta par de "invitadas" no esperadas

\- También te debemos una disculpa Ise-kun – Dijo el pelirrojo inclinándose ante el [maestro asesino] como los demás adultos

\- ¿Por? – Pregunto el castaño confundido

\- Nosotros contratamos a quienes te arrebataron a mi hermana y las demás – Dijo Sirzechs

\- Sé que hicimos mal…- Decía Shemzahai

\- Pero cuando supimos que eras el legendario [maestro asesino] Le Sentinelle du Silence (El Centinela del Silencio) y lo grave que era que Rizevim y Euclid estuvieran vivos y ahora que sabemos que buscan los [Fragmentos del Edén]…..entendimos que era lo más adecuado – Decía Michael

Al oír eso, el castaño apretó los dientes como sus puños siendo que estos comenzaron a sangrar levemente puesto que tenia deseos de golpearlos por causarle tanto sufrimiento

Las personas en las que confiaba lo traicionaron y apuñalaron por la espalda cosa que lo hacía enfurecer mucho por lo que que estaba liberando su aura en grandes cantidades asustando a los presentes mientras agrietaba el piso y los fragmento se elevaban

\- ¡¿QUE HICIERON QUE?! - Exclamo el castaño - ¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HICE POR USTEDES!...¡¿Y ASÍ ME PAGAN...APUÑALANDOME POR LA ESPALDA?! -Bramaba furioso para que apareciera la [Boosted Gear]

[¡Cálmate compañero!...¡Estas a punto de entrar en [Juggernaut Drive]!] Exclamo Ddraig [Sé que estas molesto pero debes de entenderlos…recuerda las decisiones que has tomado como por ejemplo haber dejado a Celestia Ralgris como tener que engañarla al hacerte pasar por novio de Rias Gremory y fingir un amor que jamás sentiste así como decidiste tomarles el cariño que les tuviste por lo que saliste herido por ellas...siendo que esa decision la considera como un fracaso] declaro el dragón rojo siendo que todos oyeron eso por lo que el pelirrojo estaba dolido y enojado porque el castaño engaño a Rias además de mentirle sobre que la amaba así como a las demás pero no tenía derecho de reclamarle siendo que ellas lo había alejado de su lado como traicionaron su confianza mientras que Kuroka y Rossweisse estaban sorprendidas como tristes puesto que los sentimientos que tuvo por las chicas del club de ocultismo nunca fueron verdad como puede que los sentimientos que tiene por ellas también sean una mentira. Pero en ese momento sintieron una enorme sed de sangre e instinto asesino colosal

\- ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron?! – Exclamo Mirajane enojada con una cara aterradora

\- Él siempre los apoyo… ¡¿Y así es como se lo pagan?! – Exclamo Tomoe enojada

\- ¡¿Por qué hicieron algo tan horrible?! – Pregunto Lisanna molesta

\- ¡Son unos hijos de puta! – Exclamo Alizeé llena de rabia

\- ¡¿Cómo osaron traicionar a mi amado Ise de esa vil, baja y sucia manera cuando él les ha salvado el trasero en incontables ocasiones?! - Dijo Celestia que estaba peor que Mirajane y Alizeé siendo que su sed de sangre estaba aterrando a los gobernadores presentes

\- Nosotras estuvimos en contra desde el principio – Decía Serafall mientras Penemue y Gabriel asentían – Y aun lo estamos pero ellos decidieron sin escucharnos – siendo que las chicas dirigieron su furia contra los hombres que empezaron a sudar para que el castaño respirara tres veces para que se calmara siendo que dijo...

\- Celes, chicas…ya basta – Dijo el castaño ya mas tranquilo

\- Pero Ise…- Replicaban las [asesinas]

\- _**[Rien ne est vrai, tout est permis]**_ (Nada es verdad, todo está permitido) – Dijo el castaño tomando su rol de [Asesino]– Ese es el credo de nosotros los [asesinos], siendo que esta situación es una clara ejemplificación de eso – para que miraran a los líderes - No tienen que disculparse, ustedes tuvieron que hacer esto puesto que creen o piensan que soy el único que puede con esto. Mi falta fue prendarme de Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Koneko Toujou, Le Fay Pendragon y Ravel Phenex…y lo pague caro al sentir todo este dolor y desilusión…incluso la idiota de Raynare volvió aun cuando Himejima, Toujou y Argento me liberaron de su maldición y ha estado fastidiándome...a pesar de ser un grano en el culo ella me hizo ver lo mentirosas e hipócritas que son esas chicas así como haber sido tan débil al dejar que me hicieran tener afecto por ellas –

Los mayores como las chicas presentes estaban sorprendidos siendo que el castaño se habia calmado rapidamente luego de ese momento de furia...para ver que no los culpaba...si no al contrario, los entendía y no les recriminaba nada pero lo que los entristeció es ver como se culpaba de tener ese apego hacia las chicas del club de ocultismo por lo que se sintieron peor por sus acciones

\- Un momento – Dijo Sirzechs

\- ¿Qué pasa? Sirzerchs-chan – Pregunto la chica mágica

\- Tengo entendido que también estaban enamoradas de ti la hermana de Koneko-chan, Kuroka y la segunda [Torre] de mi hermana, la valkyria Rossweisse – Decía el pelirrojo - ¿Qué pasa con ellas? – pregunto curioso siendo que todos esperaban la respuesta del castaño

\- En realidad son las únicas por las que tengo sentimientos auténticos – Respondió el [maestro asesino] levemente sonrojado - Si no fuera por ellas estaria mas destrozado...a ellas las amo como amo a mis verdaderas chicas - dejando a todos en shock para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –

\- ¡¿TIENE SENTIMIENTOS VERDADEROS POR NOSOTRAS Y NOS AMA?! – Exclamo la valkyria sonrojada y sorprendida para que se golpeé con una mesa – Ite – soltó para tener una cara adorable mientras tiene sus manos en su cabeza siendo que Kuroka estaba roja mientras le salía humo de las orejas. Pero el golpe hizo un levemente movimiento que fue percibido por Issei

\- Quién sea que este ahí, es mejor que se muestre – Dijo el castaño mirando una esquina donde había una mesa de estancia junto a un sillón pero no recibió respuesta por lo que él como su prometida y las demás [asesinas] usaron su [visión de águila] para ver dos siluetas; una color malva y la otra color café pero dichas siluetas las reconoció el castaño- Salgan de una buena vez…Kuro…Rose...se que estan ahi – suspiro siendo que las mencionadas se sonrojaron debido a los diminutivos que uso para ellas poniendo un poco celosas a sus chicas y hermanas pero también estaban algo alteradas debido a que fueron descubiertas con facilidad por lo que no se movieron, pensando que se olvidarían de ellas

\- Creo que será a las malas – Dijo Celestia para crear una esfera blanca para lanzarla siendo que esta exploto dejando ver a cierta nekomata morena como a cierta valkyria peli platina que estaban sorprendidas para que Mira, Lisanna, Alizeé y Celestia fueran a atraparlas llevandolas frente al castaño

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pregunto Sirzechs

\- Esto es un secreto de alta prioridad – Dijo Michael – No pueden revelar nada de lo que saben por lo qué me temo…-

\- Que deberemos de silenciarlas – Dijo Shemzahai para crear dos lanzas de luz pero sintió como tenía un [Kukri] cerca del cuello para que viera como el castaño le apuntaba a su garganta con dicha arma

\- Te pediré que bajes tus armas o tendran que elegir un nuevo gobernador para la faccion de los caidos – Amenazo el castaño con una voz gélida siendo que tenía una mirada fría y despiadada para que el caído deshiciera las armas de luz

\- ¿Ise-kun? – Dijo Serafall sorprendida al ver como el castaño no le temía al gobernador de [Grigory] siendo que su faceta de [asesino] lo hacía ver demasiado sexy ante sus ojos como ante los ojos de Penemue, Rossweisse y Kuroka mientras Gabriel pensaba que era muy apuesto de esa manera por lo que estaba sonrojada

\- Bien, como ya están aquí y saben sobre quien soy realmente... pido una condición para aceptar la misión y no aceptare un no como respuesta – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Y esa es? – Pregunto Sirzechs cruioso

\- Que Kuroka y Rossweisse se unan a los [Nuit vent] (Viento Nocturno) – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a los presentes de la sala

\- ¡¿Te refieres a la legendaria unidad de [asesinos] de élite que luchan contra templarios y seres sobre naturales que diriges como el [Centienla del Silencio]?! – Pregunto Gabriel sorprendida puesto que su fama en el mundo sobre natural era temible e igualmente asombrosa

\- Si, se de los talentos de Kuro y Rose siendo que ellas son más que perfectas para unirse a mi equipo – Respondió Issei - ¿Qué dicen? –

\- Claro que acepto-nya – Dijo la nekomata con una hermosa sonrisa siendo que la valkyria estaba entre la espada y la pared puesto que amaba a Issei pero estaba su lealtad con Rias que le dio un trabajo donde se desarrolla plenamente

\- Si no quieres no te obligare siendo que tú tienes el derecho a elegir tu camino de vida – Decía el castaño mirándola siendo que se perdió en sus hermosos ojos verdes por lo que con una mano en su pecho…

(Rias-san….perdóname pero por primera vez seré egoísta siendo que…) Pensaba Rossweisse para decir….- Acepto ser parte de tu equipo Ise – con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa

\- De acuerdo ahora debemos sacar….- Decía el castaño para que Sirzechs lo interrumpiera

\- Ise-kun – Decía el pelirrojo – Necesito que nos acompañes –

\- ¿Para? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- Es algo que Ajuka tiene para ti siendo que pueden venir tu prometida, tus hermanas y Tomoe-san – Decía el pelirrojo

\- De acuerdo –

\- Laboratorio de Ajuka – Castillo del Maou Beelzebub –

En ese momento vemos a un peliverde con el mismo color de ojos vestido con una bata junto a un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro que tiene los ojos entrecerrados, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo que reconoció el castaño que al verlo se sorprendieron puesto que jamas pensaron verlo con un atuendo de combate

\- Es un gusto verlo Ajuka-sama, [carde] Baraqiel – Dijo el castaño siendo que el tono de voz sorprendió al demonio como al caído que abrió sus ojos dejando ver que son violetas

\- ¿Y esa voz como ese color de ojos? – Decía Baraqiel sorprendido a más no poder

\- Resulta que esa es su verdadera voz y esos ojos verdes son su verdadero color de ojos – Respondió Shemzahai

\- Entiendo, debo decir que me sorprendió saber que eras un [asesino] Issei Hyodo…no…Issei Alexandre Dorian – Decía el moreno para inclinarse – Lamento lo egoísta que ha sido mi hija – siendo que se disculpaba por la semi ángel para que el castaño le tomara el hombro y le dijera las mismas palabras que le dijo Sirzechs por lo que se quedó sorprendido puesto que no era el mismo Issei que el conocía si no una versión madura y seria de este

\- ¿Para qué fui llamado? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es para que me ayudes con un experimento – Decía el peli verde - ¿Puedes formar una esfera con el poder del dragón en tu interior? –

\- Si, no hay problema – Dijo el castaño apareciendo su guantelete para crear una esfera un poco más grande que una pelota de balón prisionero color negro con rojo para dársela al peli verde siendo que Sirzechs, Michael, Gabriel, Serafall, Baraqiel, un cristal donde Issei sintio el poder de Azazel y el mismo Ajuka crearan una esfera con el mismo poder para también pincharse su dedo dejando caer una gota en un contenedor siendo que para sorpresa de todos él castaño se cortó levemente la vena dejando caer su sangre ahí para que Gabriel lo curara siendo Ajuka le pide a todos que se pongan detrás para que acciones una máquina que empieza a combinar los poderes y la sangre de los donantes para crear una luz cegadora carmín. En ese momento apareció en la maquina una pieza con la forma de una figura de un dragón occidental color rojo oscuro con bordes dorados

\- ¿Y eso? - Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- Es la [Pieza Alfa-Omega] – Respondió Ajuka

\- ¿[Pieza Alfa-Omega]? – Preguntaron todos curiosos

\- No sé si sabes que el alfa significa el inicio y el omega el final siendo que ese nombre le queda – Dijo Gabriel

\- Es una pieza que combina el poder de Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Gabriel, Baraqiel, Azazel y el mío, nuestro códigos genéticos como tu sangre de [asesino] – Respondió el peli verde – Mi más grande y única creación siendo que para hacer otra pasarían 2000 años. Sin embargo, no sería la mismo. Pero necesitaba el poder de dragón de la [Boosted Gear] como elemento neutral para que haya equilibrio entre las 3 escancias por lo que eres inmunee a nuestras debilidades excepto a ataques fisicos - explico el Maou

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño para que se la pusiera en el pecho, cosa que dejo realmente asombrado mientras veía como la figura entraba en su ser a la par que 8 piezas de [peones] salían de él para que hubiera un resplandor que cubrió al chico que al dispersare deja ver un joven de casi 20 años sumamente hermoso como Gabriel siendo que tenía facciones delicadas pero también otras más que se marcaron dándole una apariencia madura y atractiva, cabello rubio dorado con mechones pelirrojos y puntas morenas siendo que su piel era blanca como la nieve, una musculatura desarrollada pero simétrica, sus ojos son heterocromaticos… siendo que el ojo izquierdo es de color lila y el ojo derecho es de color azul verdoso. Su cabello le llegaba a la espalda media teniendo el mismo peinado de Sirzechs. Al verlo todas las mujeres se sonrojaron fuertemente pues el chico que tenian en frente era demasiado apuesto para ellas

\- Wow…- Dijo Baraqiel siendo que no esperaba algo así pero para sorpresa de todos tenía 4 pares de alas; un par de alas de demonio, un par de alas de ángel, un par de alas de caído como un par de alas de dragón color carmín siendo que las guardo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el castaño con la misma voz pero se sentía diferente para que Serafall con una sonrojo creara un espejo de hielo siendo que el chico al verse se quedó en shock mientras se tocaba el rostro - Mais quoi…?! (¡¿Pero qué…?!) – decía el rubio con mechas rojas y puntas negras

\- Bueno esto de la apariencia es algo inesperado – Dijo el peli verde

\- No me diga – Dijo el chico con sarcasmo

\- Pero no te preocupes – Dijo el Maou para sacar un anillo con una esmeralda con el símbolo parecido al del clan Sitri pero de color aguamarina – Este anillo te ayudara a volver a tu apariencia normal pero no hará mucha diferencia solo cambiara el color de tu cabello y ojos siendo que las facciones de tu rostro y tu anatomía serán notables – siendo que el rubio tomo el anillo para ponérselo siendo que volvió a su apariencia normal para suspirar aliviado para que sintiera un fuerte agarre por detrás como dos cosas muy grandes y suaves para ver a…

\- Ma chérie (Amada mía) – Dijo el castaño

\- Te ves más apuesto de lo que eras antes pero eres el hombre del que me enamore por lo que deberé cuidarte o te alejaran de mi lado – Dijo la rubia para mirar a las peliblancas, a la castaña y a la morena – De nuestro lado...mon aimée (mi amor) – para que ambos se den un beso que duro 20 segundos siendo que dejo a las chicas sorprendidas como a las líderes celosas

\- Bueno, aquí están los documentos como indicaciones de como entrenar nuestro poderes – Dijo Ajuka para darle un diario

\- ¿Pero porque me dan algo tan importante? – Pregunto el castaño intrigado siendo que si la pieza que porta en su ser es tan valiosa… ¿Por qué se la otorgaron? –

\- Es un regalo de compensación y de despedida – Dijo Sirzechs

\- ¿Regalo? –

\- Sabemos que volverás a Francia esta noche por lo que no te veremos tan seguido siendo que estas de viaje luchando contra esos dos y deteniendo a los templarios. De esta forma nos disculpamos por hacerte sufrir como por lo egoísta que son las chicas del sequito de Rias, excepto Rossweisse-san, y Ravel Phenex – Dijo Sirzechs

\- Asi como lo ha sido Irina – Dijo Michael

\- Bueno es ahora de retirarles las piezas – Dijo Ajuka apareciendo su [Escáner de Evil Pieces] para que apareciera un círculo mágico en sus pechos para que de Kuroka salieran 2 piezas del [Alfil] mientras de Rossweisse salió una pieza de [Torre] - Bien con esto ya no son demonios –

\- Ajuka-sama – Decía el castaño

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el peli verde

\- Quisiera probar el crear mis [Evil Pieces] con mi poder actual – Dijo el castaño para quitarse el anillo que se volvió un tatuaje del anillo en su dedo anular derecho - ¿Eh? –

\- Es un mecanismo que cree para que no pierdas ese anillo siendo que para volver a usarlo solo posa tu dedo en el tatuaje – Explico el peli verde - Y sobre tus piezas necesito algo de tu poder para crearlas...también me da curiosidad si se pueden crear piezas con los 4 poderes que fluyen en ti - comento como un verdadero científico e investigador

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño para crear una esfera de color rojo oscuro muy densa con toques dorados del tamaño de un balón prisionero para que se la diera al Maou

\- 3 horas después –

El [maestro asesino] se besaba con su prometida que estaba sentada en su regazo mientras las chicas presentes estaban inflando los mofletes haciendo un mohín sumamente adorable

\- ¿Por qué no los detienen? – Pregunto Serafall para ver a la hermana del rubio de mechas rojas y puntas negras

\- Eso quisiéramos pero tienen 4 años de no verse por lo que no podemos separarlos ahora – Decía Alizeé

\- No tenemos ese derecho – Dijo Mirajane

\- He extrañado tanto tus besos, tus caricias, tu calor, tu aroma…todo de ti, Ise – Decía Celestia para pegar su frente con la del chico mientras mira con mucho amor a su novio

\- Igual yo Celestia….igual yo – Decía el mencionado para volverla a besar apasionadamente mientras las chicas seguían haciendo su mohín

En ese momento apareció el peli verde pero se veía sorprendido como algo extrañado siendo que al llegar le entrego 30 piezas pero lo más singular de estas piezas eran aparte del numero…era la forma...puesto que era…

\- ¿Un Wyvern? – Pregunto el rubio al ver la forma de esa criatura en una de sus piezas siendo que eran del mismo color de la pieza [Alfa-Omega] mientras mira al Maou con una cara de "¿es en serio?"

\- No me veas así, tomaron esa forma…por lo que las estudie – Dijo Ajuka

\- ¿Entonces son piezas [Alfa-Omega]? – Decia el [maestro asesino]

\- No, me tarde por que las estaba analizando porque pensé que eran ese tipo de [piezas] pero resulto que no fue así por lo que revise las piezas 3 veces para rectificar el resultado -

\- ¿Y ese resultado es...? -

\- Que al portador lo convertirá en un ángel/demonio/caído/dragón pero….-

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto el rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas

\- La singularidad de esta pieza es que tiene las propiedades de la pieza de la [Reina] de las [Evil Pieces] así como obtienen los portadores tus habilidades como [asesino] ademas de la sincronización con la [Boosted Gear] –

\- Entonces… - Decía Sirzechs sorprendido

\- Si, técnicamente estos Wyverns le proporcionan al portador los poderes de la pieza de la [Reina] como el poder sacro, creación de armas de luz y poder demoniaco como poder dragonito pudiendo usar fuego, tu herencia genética como asesino y una conexión con tu [Sacred Gear]. Técnicamente, todas estas piezas son piezas de [Reina]…siendo que por eso las llame [Piezas Beta-Gamma] – Explico Ajuka – Pero a pesar de eso…están enumeradas con números romanos – para que le mostrara un Wyvern con el número "I" en sus alas

\- Entiendo – Decía el castaño para que viera a sus hermanas y a sus chicas - ¿Quieren ser mis siervas? –

Ante eso las chicas estaban sorprendidas pero no pensaron tanto la respuesta puesto que ellas desde que lo conocieron lo habían decidido…

\- Acepto ser tu sirvienta – Dijeron Celestia y las demás para que esta recibiera al Wyvern con el numero "I", Tomoe con el "II", Mirajane con el "III", Lisanna con el "IV", su hermana con la pieza con el número "V", Kuroka con el "VI" y Rossweisse con el "VII"

\- ¿Ahora como las reencarno? – Se preguntó Issei mientras posaba su mano en su barbilla pensativo

\- Con esto – Dijo el peli verde para darle un papel – Trata de memorizarlo –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el rubio mechi pelirrojo-moreno – Bien, pongan las piezas en su pecho – para que las chicas obedecieran - y tengo que decir…. _ **[Por orden de Issei Alexandre Dorian, portador del poder del inicio y el final, ustedes Celestia Ralgris, Tomoe Tachibana, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Alizeé Dorian, Kuroka Toujou y Rossweisse…volverán a caminar sobre este mundo…sellen este contrato y conviértanse en mis sirvientes]**_ –

En ese momento las piezas entraron en el pecho de las chicas con un resplandor carmín para que después apareciera un círculo mágico con la cara de un dragón siendo que de lado izquierdo estaba la A con el arco y del lado derecho estaba el omega...ese era el escudo de la nobleza de Issei

\- Bueno con esto termínanos…oficialmente este es el regreso de los [Nuit vent] (Viento Nocturno) – Dijo el rubio para presionar el tatuaje de anillo para volver a ser el anillo y como tomar el color castaño de su cabello y el verde de sus ojos

\- La misión la sabes, Issei-kun – Dijo Sirzechs – Debes detener a cualquier precio Rizevim y Euclid como evitar que obtenga los [Fragmentos del Edén] –

\- Acepto la misión – Dijo el lider de los [Nuit Vent]

\- Espera Ise-kun – Dijo la serafín siendo que junto a ella venia la caída y la Maou que estaban cohibidas

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Queríamos saber qué piensas sobre nosotras…- Decía Serafall jugando con sus dedos

\- Como mujeres – Decía Penemue tímidamente para que el castaño las mire

\- Pienso que son unas mujeres fuertes, hermosas y muy atractivas – Respondió el castaño – Gabriel-san libera un aire de ternura, dulzura e inocencia siendo que es un bombón. Serafall-san es muy alegre, risueña y algo infantil pero sin duda es realmente adorable. Por ultimo, Penemue-san es muy hermosa y madura siendo que libera un aire de mujer encantadora que es muy atrctivo por lo que es una belleza – Respondió el castaño sonrojado a las 3 chicas para que las besara sorprendiéndolas puesto que era su primer beso de las 3 chicas por lo que se quedaron sonrojadas

\- Ise – Dijo la Maou tímidamente sorprendiendo al castaño mientras las chicas del mencionado estaban algo molestas debido a que la Maou se tomaba esas confianzas

\- ¿Qué pasa? Serafall- Pregunto el castaño llamando a la morena por su nombre por lo que se sonrojo

\- ¿Podemos irte a visitar a tu casa? – Dijo Gabriel

\- Claro, pero yo les avisare cuando pueden – Contesto para que les dijera como llegar y donde estaba su hogar para después ponerse serio - Sirzechs-sama tendré que pedirle su ayuda -

\- Si esta en mis posibilidades…con gusto ayudare – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Para cortar definitivamente y para siempre mis lazos con las Gremory, Ravel e Irina…el único método es la muerte – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todos por lo que diría a continuación

\- Aeropuerto de Japón – Momentos Atrás –

Se ve a 6 chicas, una peli celeste, una peli azul, una rubia de ojos rojos, una rubia de ojos azules, una peli rosa y una castaña caminando hacia un avión privado

\- Entiendo…nos vamos adelantando…le diré al piloto que prepare el viaje para ustedes – Dijo la peli celeste con una leve sonrisa – Si, todo salió como estaba planeado…entiendo… Au revoir (Adiós) – para colgar la llamada

\- Bueno el plan salió como se habia esperado…pobres idiotas – Decía la rubia de ojos rojos – Pensar que esos tontos creian que nos interesábamos en ellos – dijo en forma de burla pero con cierto desprecio y asco

\- Fue divertido ver la cara de esas dos al ver a la prometida de su Kaito-sensei y cómo me besaba con Ryuuzuki...Kumi-san fue amable al ayudarnos – Dijo la peli azul

\- Con esto nos cobramos el ojo por ojo y diente por diente por lo que le hicieron a I-kun…fue divertido ver como la loli se iba con el corazón roto – Decia la peli rosa

\- También fue divertido ver como Celestia le destrozaba el corazón a esa castaña de coletas – Dijo la peli celeste

\- ¿Hicimos lo correcto? – Se preguntó la castaña

\- Ellas empezaron al lastimar a Ise…ahora que afronten las consecuencias de sus acciones – Decía la peli celeste

\- ¿Pero no creen que Ise se enoje? - Pregunto la castaña nuevamente

\- No te preocupes Mi-chan, I-kun lo entenderá - Dijo la peli rosa calmando a la castaña

– Quisiera ver la cara de esas dos al saber la verdad – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules - Eso les pasa a los que lastiman al Issei-sama -

\- Al final resulto que en parte fue una apuesta y los 5 "novios" de esas Gremory eran templarios siendo que estos planearon separar a Issei de las Gremory para que se aprovecharan de su depresión y tenerlo en sus filas. Siendo que ellos engañaron a Sirzechs Lucifer y a los otros dos hombres. Cuando pensaron que los usaban...en realidad los templarios usaron a los lideres de las 3 facciones – Decía la rubia de ojos rojos mientras las chicas subían al avión para despegar

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quiénes eran esas chicas? ¿A qué se refieren con "ojo por ojo y diente por diente"? ¿A qué se refiera Issei con la muerte? ¿Qué está pasando en la residencia Hyodo?

Son las preguntas en el aire siendo que lo único que se sabe es que las cosas tomaran un giro inesperado como trágico y una nueva aventura inicia para nuestro querido [maestro asesino]

Opening 1: Hiryuu no Kishi - TRUE

 ***Música***

Aparece las imágenes de una armadura negra y carmín

 **FIGHT FOR THE SKY!**

Aparecen 13 siluetas humanas de entre las nubes en el cielo nocturno con la luna detrás de ellos para que aparezca el logo de

"Assasin's Dragon Unity"

 **Afuderasu kanjou mou tomanarai**

 **Mune midaita bokura no gensou (Dark revolution)**

Aparecen Lisharte, Ellis, Airi con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas junto a Est

Aparece la marca en el pecho de las chicas de Issei

Luego se ven a Issei y Dereck frente a frente en la bastilla para chocar sus espadas creando una luz cegadora

Aparece Gedo acomodándose las gafa para que frente a el aparezcan los [Assasin's Hunter]

 **Kienai aza ni obiete itemo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Krulcifer, Mirajane y Lisanna con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Philuffy, Miyabi y Lilith con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Celestia, Alizeé, Kuroka y Rossweise con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

 **Susume yo (Let's Burst up)**

Aparece Issei abrazando a Celestia de la cintura

Dejan ver cómo cambia Issei su uniforme de Kuoh por su traje de [asesino]

 **Aru ga mama**

Aparece la imagen de Dominique sentado en un escritorio y a lado tiene a Shizuka

 **Ima koso**

 **(Let's Boosted up)**

Aparecen las [Triad]

 **Kawaru toki**

Aparecen Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue sonriendo calidamente

 **Kakumei no kane no oto ga doko made mo hibiite yuku**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Aparece el símbolo de los [Asesinos], el Sainte-Chapelle y a Rias mirando el cielo de Kuoh mientras derrama lagrimas

Aparecen en una sala blanca Altaïr, Ezio, Edward, Connor, Evie y Arno

 **Kaze mo kitte yuke furi kitte yuke hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **Tokihanatte yuke tonde yuke inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa**

 **OVER IN THE NEW AGE**

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] y los [Assasin´s Hunters] frente a frente para que Issei luche contra Dereck a una velocidad cegadora

Celestia lucha contra Versalia

Tomoe contra Yoruka

Aparece Dominique para luchar contra Gedo

Aparecen nuevos enemigos con capuchas

Aparece el [Boosted Gear: Assasin Mode]

Se ve a los [Nuit Vent] sobre Ryuuteimaru viendo el cielo de Paris

Al final se ve a Issei con la [Boosted Gear] activada frente a su rostro y a sus costados a sus chicas para que el orbe de la [Sacred Gear] parpadee

 _ **Avances (Tema de fondo: Intruder – Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei OST a partir del minuto 2:27)**_

 _ **-Somos unas estúpidas...Issei nos dio todo y nosotras no pudimos cumplir con la promesa de estar juntos para siempre –**_

 _ **\- Me iré a entrenar a las ramas de asesinos para estar en forma de nuevo -**_

 _ **\- Es bueno volver a casa -**_

 _ **\- Tiempo de no vernos Ise -**_

 _ **\- Me presento soy la [Iniciada] en la orden de [Asesinos Franceses] Lilith Frye**_

 _ **\- ¿Dónde estará Issei? -**_

 _ **\- Tampoco he visto a Rossweisse-sensei y Kuroka-san -**_

 _ **\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -**_

 ** _\- Algunos se imaginan ser libres y no ven las ataduras que los aprisionan -_**

 _ **\- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? Sirzechs-chan -**_

 _ **\- No lo sé, Serafall. Pero es el único que puede ayudar a los dos mundos: el natural y el sobre natural. Los que nos vimos envueltos en este engaño cargaremos con una gran culpa por mentirles pero la culpa que cargaran ellas…será peor por que creen que esta muerto -**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Adiós, Rias Gremory**_

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Este es un nuevo proyecto siendo que [Shining Dragon] no está cancelado o congelado…simplemente no he podido idear la forma de sacar el segundo capitulo**_

 _ **Este es un fic donde Issei es descendiente de Arno Dorian de Assasin's Creed Unity pero actúa como un joven Ezio siendo que respeta el código de asesinos como Evie Frye. Desde hace tiempo que tengo ganas de sacar un fic así pero como no pude hacer una introducción que no sea NTR (netorare) por lo que no lo había hecho pero encontré una introducción que a pesar que es NTR que me gusto y por eso apenas lo saque.**_

 _ **UN AGRADECIMIENTO MUY ESPECIAL A ALEX HAYDEN POR DEJARME USAR EL CAPÍTULO 1 DE SU FIC DE "SEKIRYUUTEI CREED'S" PARA REALIZAR ESTE FIC. SIENDO QUE LO EDITE ACORDE A LA HISTORIA QUE CONTARE**_

 _ **Como vieron Issei tiene una hermana y dos hermosas media hermanas así como un equipo (donde ninguna, excepto Airi y Alizeé, es virgen…pobre Rias le ganaron y ni siquiera lo sabe jeje XD)**_

 _ **Integrantes conocidas del equipo de Issei:**_

 _ **Alizeé Dorian**_

 _ **Mirajane Strauss**_

 _ **Tomoe Tachibana**_

 _ **Celestia Ralgris**_

 _ **Lisanna Strauss**_

 _ **Más adelante en mi página de Facebook pondré la información de Issei como de su hermana Alizeé, sus padres, su madrastra y las integrantes del equipo como otra información sobre este fic**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es muy importante**_

 _ **Dejo mi página de perfil de facebook donde encontraran información del fic en el perfil**_

 _ **media/set/?set=a.241650912836163.1073741832.229452430722678 &type=3**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	2. Cap 2: Adiós, Rias Gremory

**Capítulo 2: Adiós Rias Gremory**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"** _ **Te veré en…**_ **" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

" _ **Siempre estaremos contigo**_ **" Recuerdos de consejos**

 _ **[Festín de sangre de los dioses]**_ **Invocaciones o letanías**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

\- Entrada de la academia Kuoh – Horas atrás –

Irina iba corriendo para ver a su novio siendo que iban a celebrar su graduación juntos como esta pensaba darle su primera vez siendo que antes se la anhelaba dar a Issei pero como el muy tonto no avanzaba en su relación con ella por lo que se desesperó y empezó a perder las esperanzas. Pero al conocer a Takeshi vio otro mundo siendo que la cortejaba y hacia cosas que Issei no hacía…por lo que el amor que tenía por el castaño se estaba apagando hasta que ya no sentía lo mismo por él

En ese momento estaba viendo a su novio de espaldas para que después se diera media vuelta por lo que la auto denominada ángel ve como su pareja se estaba besando con una joven con figura de una súper modelo. cabello largo y rubio que le llega las caderas siendo que está sujeto con una cinta negra a modo diadema y ojos brillantes cían. (99-61-90 cm) siendo que lo puso contra la pared y llevo su mano a su entrepierna para que viera como le susurro algo al oído haciendo que se estremeciera el chico. La castaña de coletas estaba en shock siendo que derramaba lagrimas incrédula porque él siempre le había dicho que le seria fiel pero vio como solo era una promesa vacía se acercó poco a poco para escuchar su conversacion sin ser detectada

\- Fufufu…no besas nada mal –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sensual

\- Tu no te quedas atrás, parece que sabes lo que haces – Decía el chico

\- Digamos que he leído muchas novelas de romance y eróticas –

\- Oh, una pequeña pervertida – Decía el chico juguetonamente

\- ¿Te molesta? – Pregunto dulcemente

\- Para nada, mi novia es muy santurrona…no sé cómo Hyodo la pudo soportar tanto tiempo…es fastidiosa con eso de la religión y es inaguantable pero tengo que poner buena cara para que no se enoje…es muy lenta siendo que apenas nos tomamos de la mano y no le puedo dar un beso porque me esquiva y me dice que aún no puede – Se quejó el chico para volver a besar a la chica

\- ¡Takeshi-kun! – Exclamo una voz para que viera a una chica castaña de coletas y ojos violeta con el ceño fruncido mientras derramaba lágrimas

Opening 1: Hiryuu no Kishi - TRUE

 ***Música***

Aparece las imágenes de una armadura negra y carmín

 **FIGHT FOR THE SKY!**

Aparecen 13 siluetas humanas de entre las nubes en el cielo nocturno con la luna detrás de ellos para que aparezca el logo de

"Assasin's Dragon Unity"

 **Afuderasu kanjou mou tomanarai**

 **Mune midaita bokura no gensou (Dark revolution)**

Aparecen Lisharte, Ellis, Airi con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas junto a Est

Aparece la marca en el pecho de las chicas de Issei

Luego se ven a Issei y Dereck frente a frente en la bastilla para chocar sus espadas creando una luz cegadora

Aparece Gedo acomodándose las gafa para que frente a el aparezcan los [Assasin's Hunter]

 **Kienai aza ni obiete itemo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Krulcifer, Mirajane y Lisanna con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Philuffy, Miyabi y Lilith con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Celestia, Alizeé, Kuroka y Rossweise con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

 **Susume yo (Let's Burst up)**

Aparece Issei abrazando a Celestia de la cintura

Dejan ver cómo cambia Issei su uniforme de Kuoh por su traje de [asesino]

 **Aru ga mama**

Aparece la imagen de Dominique sentado en un escritorio y a lado tiene a Shizuka

 **Ima koso**

 **(Let's Boosted up)**

Aparecen las [Triad]

 **Kawaru toki**

Aparecen Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue sonriendo calidamente

 **Kakumei no kane no oto ga doko made mo hibiite yuku**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Aparece el símbolo de los [Asesinos], el Sainte-Chapelle y a Rias mirando el cielo de Kuoh mientras derrama lagrimas

Aparecen en una sala blanca Altaïr, Ezio, Edward, Connor, Evie y Arno

 **Kaze mo kitte yuke furi kitte yuke hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **Tokihanatte yuke tonde yuke inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa**

 **OVER IN THE NEW AGE**

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] y los [Assasin´s Hunters] frente a frente para que Issei luche contra Dereck a una velocidad cegadora

Celestia lucha contra Versalia

Tomoe contra Yoruka

Aparece Dominique para luchar contra Gedo

Aparecen nuevos enemigos con capuchas

Aparece el [Boosted Gear: Assasin Mode]

Se ve a los [Nuit Vent] sobre Ryuuteimaru viendo el cielo de Paris

Al final se ve a Issei con la [Boosted Gear] activada frente a su rostro y a sus costados a sus chicas para que el orbe de la [Sacred Gear] parpadee

\- I-Irina – Decía el chico nervioso porque tal vez lo había visto como oído – No es lo que piensas…yo…

\- ¿Ara? ¿Ella es tu novia? – Dijo la rubia para mirar a la castaña – Creo que elegiste mal al meterte con este tipo…eres una tonta –

\- ¡Tu! ¡¿Porque besaste a mi novio?! – Pregunto Irina

\- ¿Disculpa? – Decía la rubia – Tu noviecito me coqueteo mientras estábamos en un café y se ofreció enseñarme la cuidad pero el muy mano larga me empezó a manosear el trasero siendo que cuando me reto se dejó hacer de todo –

Al oír eso, vio al chico…dolida, triste y furiosa siendo que este solo desvió la mirada

\- Takeshi… ¿es cierto? – Dijo la chica para tomarlo de la camisa – Takeshi te pregunte si es cierto – recalco nuevamente pero con la presión y la excitación que estaban a flor de piel, esto provoco que…

\- Si es cierto, me estaba besando con ella – Dijo el chico quitándose el agarre de la chica – Pero es porque nunca nos podemos besar y no te puedo tocar…he sido paciente pero no soy estúpido…fui tolerante con tu fanatismo pero no soy fanático religioso como tú. Debo de admirar a Hyodo, aguantar a una mojigata como tu durante un año…creo que estabas mejor con él…tal vez me vaya a disculpar y le diga que es mi ídolo porque sabe cómo soportar a una niña como tú. Desde hace meses he querido romper contigo pero no podía y no sabía como pero ahora con este bombón…te lo puedo decir…Irina…terminamos– Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba a la rubia de la cintura pegándola a él siendo que la castaña se fue llorando de ahí para que la rubia le dijera a Takeshi que la esperara. Sigue a la chica castaña para encontrarla cerca de una esquina con su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras se abraza la piernas, se sentía tan dolida en ese momento, vio el verdadero rostro de Tanimoto Takeshi. Pero de inmediato recordó los momentos felices que paso junto a Issei como cuando la recibió con los brazos abiertos al regresar a Kuoh siendo que siempre estuvo para ella

\- Soy una tonta…tenía todo con Ise-kun…y por mi estupidez...ahora lo perdí – Decía entrecortadamente por el llanto

\- Aquí estas – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Dijo la castaña de forma hostil

\- Solo vine para decirte algo y luego me iré con Take-kun – Dijo la chica para acercarse a su oído y susurrar - Oeil pour oeil, Dent pour dent et…de trahison pour trahison (ojo por ojo, diente por diente y…traición por traición) – dejando a Irina sorprendida que levanto su rostro siendo que vio como la chica se iba

\- Lo siento si tarde – Dijo la chica

\- Bien bombón, vámonos – Dijo el chico para que se fueran a un parque siendo que fueron a lo más profundo de los árboles – Bueno, ahora podemos divertirnos sin que nos interrumpan -

\- ¿Disculpa?– Dijo la chica se quitara su brazo de su cintura - ¿Bombón? ¿Divertirnos? ¿Crees que me quedaría con un tipo como tú que piensa con su entrepierna en lugar de con su cerebro? De seguro me cambiaras como lo hiciste con esa tal Irina…yo me voy– siendo que se fue pero el chico la detuvo

\- No perdí a mi novia por nada…por lo que si no lo quieres hacer a las buenas será a las ma…- Pero no termino la frase por qué sintió como algo se había clavado en su interior para ver una hoja en su vientre- M-Maldita…eres un [asesina] –dijo el chico para que la rubia viera sus recuerdos. Sus padres son [templarios]. El [gran maestre templario] japonés está muerto como la orden de templarios está siendo derrocada, la rama de asesinos de Japón se ha recuperado poco a poco, un solo asesino ha destruido todas las sedes de industrias Abstergo (las sedes de Tokyo, Kyoto, Kanto y Okinawa) de este país excepto la de Kuoh. Su padre es el nuevo [gran maestre templario] y el director de la sede de Abstergo en Kuoh. Le dieron la misión de seducirla junto a otros a las chicas del club de ocultismo para que Issei trabajara para ellos. Como fueron contactados por alguien que le pago a él como a sus camaradas para separar a Irina y a las demás de Issei. Después de sacar la hoja, baja el cuerpo del chico para recostarlo

\- Mi…padre…te destruirá…[Asesina] – Dijo el chico entrecortadamente mientras escupe sangre para que sonriera levemente la chica

\- Pronto te reencontraras con tus padres…que en la muerte encuentres el perdón de tus pecados…[Requiescat in Pace] – Decía la rubia cerrando los ojos de su objetivo siendo que se puso su capucha para que con su parkour se fuera de ahí como si nada

\- Casa de Kaito – Horas después -

Rias y Akeno estaban estudiando con su profesor siendo que la pelirroja estaba triste porque había visto a Ryuuzuki dándose un suave beso con una peli azul más joven que ella siendo que se veía feliz por lo que decidió compartir con Akeno a su profesor. Ambas vestían de una forma un tanto reveladora siendo que la ropa como la sensualidad natural de las Onee-sama de Kuoh estaban haciendo su efecto en su profesor

\- Kaito-sensei~ –Decía la morena seductoramente

\- ¿Qué sucede? Himejima-san – Dijo el maestro algo sonrojado

\- No entiendo esta parte – Dijo la [Reina] Gremory enseñando a propósito su escote

\- E-Es asi – Dijo el hombre algo nervioso

\- Sensei~ – Dijo la pelirroja como su [Reina]

\- D-Dime, Gremory-san –

\- Esta bien esto – Dijo la heredera Gremory mientras se pegaba a él enseñándole su escote

\- S-Si – Dijo Kaito

En ese momento Akeno se pegó a él mientras le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja sensualmente por lo que el profesor gime levemente

\- Ara, Ara….fufufu…Kaito-sensei…no debería dejar que una de sus alumnas le hagan estas cosas – Dijo la morena de forma picara mientras Rias le acaricia el pecho para que cuando ambos se iban a besar se oyera un portazo dejando ver a una castaña de ojos turquesa con un cuerpo como el de Rossweisse pero estaba llorando y con un rostro lleno de rabia mientras junto a ella estaba un conocido de las chicas junto a un peli azul de ojos rosas

\- ¿Y-Yuzu? – Dijo el profesor incrédulo para lenvantarse y separarse de Rias - E-Espera...no es lo que pien...- pero la mencionada le solto una cachetada que la tiro al suelo

\- Te dije que después del asunto con Chiba-san que si me volvías a engañar….nunca te lo iba a perdonar Kaito – Dijo la castaña

\- No puedo creer que sean capaces de esto – Decía Ryuuzuki siendo que la castaña tomo primero a la pelirroja sujetandola de su escote para que empezarla a abofetear, cuando Akeno iba a salvar a su amiga recibió una patada que la sorprendió por lo que termino en el suelo y con un hilo de sangre en la comisura de sus labios mientras Ryuuzuki empezara a golpear a Kaito

\- Te dije infeliz que si volvías a engañar a mi hermana te iba a destrozar la cara – Decía el castaño para golpear sin piedad hasta que le rompió la nariz para empezarlo a patear en las costillas mientras que la hermana de Ryuuzuki tomo a Akeno para también darle cachetadas para soltarla, dejando a las Onee-sama con sus mejillas rojas y llorosas. Al terminar con las mocosas rameras, la identificada como Yuzu paso a abofeteaba a Kaito aun cuando Ryuuzuki lo golpeo brutalmente

\- Es mejor que se vayan…creo que fueron muy estúpidas al meterse con él…esta basura ha se ha acostado con varias chicas de la universidad…lo supe porque Maizono-san me lo dijo…no le he dicho a Onee-san porque no quiero que sufra- Decia el chico - Pero estoy completamente decepcionado de ustedes…pensé que eran diferentes…las considere grandes amigas pero ahora…-

\- ¿Amigas? – Dijo Rias dolida por que la mandaron a la friendzone

\- Creo que debí decírtelo…trate pero nunca me dejaste…yo tengo novia – Dijo el castaño destrozando a la pelirroja – Ella está estudiando en Francia de intercambio –

\- ¿Y ella? – Dijo señalando la pelirroja dolida a la peli azul

\- Ella esta en Kouh debido a la presentación de un vino francés que hubo en la universidad que promociona la súper modelo Alizeé Dorian por petición de Kumi…que es mi novia y esta estudiando en Paris... – Explico Ryuuzuki

\- Pero la besaste – Replico Rias

\- Si, porque así se saluda en Francia a los amigos cercanos si son hombre y mujer – Decía Ryuuzuki - Ahora les pido que se vayan y no quiero volverlas a ver…como caballero no diré nada porque no quiero que salgan perjudicadas como Nishima-san por esa maldita mierda – Dijo el chico señalando al profresor - Creo que tenias un novio Gremory...¿Y por esa basura lo dejaste? - pregunto para que las Onee-sama de Kuoh tomaran sus cosas y se fueran pero cierta peli azul noto como dejaron sus celulares para tomárlos y guardarlos

\- Esto es todo Kaito – Dijo la castaña – Termínanos…le diré a mi padre – siendo que al oír eso el mencionado empezó a llorar como abrazar las piernas de la castaña mientras le pedía perdón siendo que la chica se soltó como pudo

\- ¿Por qué hace eso? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Este idiota es un don nadie. Es hijo único, sus padres murieron cuando era niño, está peleado con la familia de sus padres siendo que fue criado por su madrina que murió cuando tenía 19 años y termino la carrera que estudiaba con su esfuerzo…todo lo que tiene es porque mi padre se lo ha dado debido a que mi hermana se enamoró de él y vio que era un buen partido por su educación y antecedentes…pero si se entera de esto…mi padre le quitara su apoyo y lo perderá todo - Respondió el castaño

\- Ryu-chan, E-chan…nos vamos – Dijo la castaña – Hasta nunca Kaito –

\- ¡Yuzu!…¡espera…te juro que es la última vez…por favor, no dejes! – Gritaba el mencionado mientras veía como se retorcía mientras gritaba

\- Me da hasta lastima y ganas de vomitar al verlo asi – Dijo el castaño que siguió a su hermana para que la identificada como E-chan viera el collar del tipo por lo que mando un mensaje siendo que 20 minutos después de que se fueran el hombre había quedado en un estado catatónico en el suelo siendo que no se dio cuenta como una mujer con una capucha entro a su habitación

\- Eres el primer templario que me da tanta lastima por lo que te liberare de tu sufrimiento – Dijo la chica con una voz tranquila y maternal clavándole su [hoja oculta] en la nuca atravesando su cabeza siendo que la hoja sale por la carótida para ver sus recuerdos:

Su vida entera, cuando trabajo de mandadero en las industrias Abstergo de Kyoto. Se unió a la orden templaría cuando se graduó de la preparatoria siendo que los templarios lo dejaron varado cuando entro como profesor en la universidad de Kuo pero por suerte conocio a la hija del director. Su relación con Chiba y otras chicas. Le dieron la misión de seducir a las Onee-sama de la academia Kuoh junto a otros a las chicas del club de ocultismo para que Issei trabajara para ellos. Como fueron contactados por alguien que le pago a él como a sus camaradas para separar a Rias y Akeno como a las demás de Issei. Después de sacar la hoja de su cuello

\- Que en la muerte encuentres la paz que tanto buscaste en este mundo y el perdón de tus pecados… [Requiescat in Pace] – Decía la albina cerrando los ojos de su objetivo siendo que se pone su capucha para que con su parkour se fuera de ahí como si nada

\- Parque –

Estaban en una banca sentadas llorando la pelirroja y la morena mientras se tocaban la mejillas siendo que también estaban tristes y dolidas por lo que pasaron y saber la verdad. De inmediato recordaron los momentos felices que pasaron junto a Issei. Para que recordaran las palabras que le dijo Issei a cada una y que siempre estuvo para ellas. como la ocasion que salvo a Rias del compromiso con Raiser o cuando estuvo con Akeno en el momento que confronto a su padre

\- Akeno – Decia la pelirroja llorosa

\- ¿Qué pasa Rias? – Pregunto la morena como su ama

\- Estas pensando lo que yo – Decía Rias limpiándose inútilmente las lagrimas

\- Creo que si – Respondio Akeno que se limpiaba con un pañuelo que compro con Issei en su primera cita

\- Somos unas estúpidas…- Decía la pelirroja

\- Issei nos dio todo como siempre estuvo para nosotras…y nosotras no pudimos cumplir la promesa de estar juntos para siempre– Completo Akeno siendo que ambas lloraron

\- ¿Por qué nos alejamos de Ise? – Se preguntó Rias

\- Supongo que porque nuestra relación con Ise-kun…estaba estancada y nos alejamos de él al entrar en la universidad siendo que al conocer a Kaito y ver que él era más caballeroso como guapo, nos enganchamos por él pero que supiéramos esto fue demasiado…dejamos al mejor chico que existe por una basura con cara bonita –

\- Creo que tienes razón…me hice una ilusión con Ryuuzuki cuando él ya tiene una pareja – Decía Rias con tristeza

\- Debimos hacer más para avanzar con Issei...ser mas agresivas siendo que no debimos tomar el camino facil y ahora él esta con esa francesa llamada Lisanna…el solo pensar en eso me hace sentir tan triste y molesta como enojada conmigo misma por no seguir mi camino de conquistar a Ise y darle mi primera vez – Decía la morena

\- Creo que aún tenemos tiempo…puede que este algo molesto con nosotras pero si le demostramos que estamos arrepentidas, nos perdonara...por lo que usaremos su perversión disculparnos y que vuelva a ser nuestro – Decía la pelirroja

\- ¿No crees que estas siendo muy inmadura y tonta? Rias…lo abandonamos y en su cara le restregamos lo feliz que éramos con ese tipo y Ryuuzuki – Dijo la morena

\- Estas exagerando Akeno – Dijo la pelirroja arrogantemente…pobre tonta al pensar eso pero lo que no sabía es que era demasiado tarde – ¿Estás conmigo? –

\- Si…fufufu – Decía la morena convencida por su ama

\- Y por cierto...la virginidad de Ise es mía – Puntualizo la pelirroja para que se encontraran a cierta peli azul en el camino por lo que Akeno se puso frente a ella

\- Tranquila – Dijo la peli azul para sacar de un bolsillo de su chaqueta dos celulares –Los olvidaron en la casa de ese tipo –

\- Gracias – Decían las chicas puesto que en ese celular tenían fotos con Issei por lo que sintieron una calma al recuperarlos

\- Bueno, es todo…- Decía la peli azul - Solo vine para dejarles sus celulares y decirles algo – para aparecer entre ellas dejando a las chicas sorprendidas puesto que no vieron cuando lo hizo para que le susurrara a sus oídos - Oeil pour oeil, Dent pour dent et… de trahison pour trahison (ojo por ojo, diente por diente y…traición por traición) – dejando a la morena y a la pelirroja sorprendidas para que vieran como la chica se había alejado de ellas sin que se dieran cuenta para que vean como se va

\- En ese mismo instante –

Koneko había recibido un mensaje para ver como su senpai estaba con una peli rosa con pecho más grande que ella en una cafetería mientras esta comía una rebanada de pastel. Hibiki estaba junto a ella mientras le metía la mano debajo de la falda acariciando sus piernas siendo que a la chica no le importo…ella disfrutaba su pastel para que el senpai de la mascota le diera un beso que la chica respondió siendo que se separaron después de 10 segundos…

\- Espera tienes crema pastelera – Dijo la chica para lamer la comisura de sus labios

\- Eres muy linda – Dijo el chico mientras mira como suena su celular

\- ¿No vas a contestar? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- No, es solo una kouhai que es una loli – Respondió el chico

\- ¿Qué no te gustan las lolis? – Pregunto la chica

\- No, simple no la entiendo –

\- ¿No la entiendes? –

\- Es bastante inexpresiva y seria…no sé cuándo está feliz como cuando la he hecho enojar…la verdad es que le pedí ser mi novia y pero me estoy arrepintiendo…creo que el dinero no vale la pena -

\- ¿Dinero? –

\- Creo que he dicho de más –

\- Dime – Dijo la peli rosa para que rebotaran sus grandes que le frieron el 99.9% de las neuronas siendo que Koneko estaba muerta de celos porque había entrado y se hacía pasar de incognito para ver a su senpai

(Son más grandes que los de Akeno-oneesama) – Pensaba el chico – Hice una apuesta con Kojou, Tanimoto y Mishima de que podíamos separar a Hyodo de sus chicas siendo que yo fui por Koneko-chan, Tanimoto fue por Shidou, Kojou por Quarta-san y Mishima por Argento – Dijo el chico siendo que la loli sintió como se quebró su pobre y pequeño corazón mientras la peli rosa vio un singular collar de cruz color rojo con bordes dorados

(Este chico es un [templario]) Decía la peli rosa (No es guapo como I-kun y es un basura que no extrañara el mundo) para que se levantaran siendo que pasan por la mesa de Koneko y la peli rosa le deja una nota que ella lee

" _Oeil pour oeil, Dent pour dent et… de trahison pour trahison (ojo por ojo, diente por diente y…traición por traición)"_ dejando a la loli sorprendida que se levantó su rostro siendo que vio como la chica se iba con el chico para que entraran a un callejón. Siendo que cuando la iba a besar sintió como algo lo atravesó en la quijada para que la chica viera sus recuerdos. El padre de Tanimoto es el nuevo [Gran Maestre Templario] les dio la misión de seducirla junto a otros a las chicas del club de ocultismo para que Issei trabajara para ellos. Como fueron contactados por alguien que le pago a él como a sus camaradas para separar a Koneko, Asia y Xenovia como a las demás de Issei. Después de sacar la hoja baja el cuerpo del chico para recostarlo

\- [Asesina]…. – Dijo el chico entrecortadamente mientras escupe sangre

\- Que en la muerte encuentres el perdón de tus pecados… [Requiescat in Pace] – Decía la peli rosa cerrando los ojos de su objetivo siendo que se pone su capucha para que con su parkour se fuera de ahí como si nada

\- Residencia Hyodo –

Asia y Xenovia estaban sentadas frente al televisor siendo que les había llegado un vídeo con una nota que decía:

" _Es hora que sepan la verdad"_

Ponen el video en el reproductor siendo que ven a dos chicos platicando siendo que los reconocieron

* Espera…ahí están*

*Vamos…pero se cuidadoso…odiamos a Issei pero no me agradan esos tipos*

\- Esos son Motohama y Matsuda – Dijo Xenovia

*¿Cómo va tu relación con Argento? Mishima*

* No se porque me preguntas* Dijo Kenta molesto* Tuve que decirle a mi prometida que era una orden de los superiores porque por culpa de esto casi termina conmigo…. además de que Sanae tiene más pecho que esa rubia plana. Y me hace cada escenita…hasta una vez me iba a jalar la mejilla, ¿lo puedes creer? Hyodo tiene mi respeto por aguantar a alguien tan inmadura como ella. No sé por qué hicimos esa apuesta y lo que nos pagaron ni valió la pena… ¿y cómo te va con Quarta? Kojou*

*Peor que a ti supongo* Dijo el mencionado* Es una estúpida cabeza hueca… que tiene el sentido común de un pájaro Do-Do…solo habla de tener hijos…dime quien con sentido común de nuestra edad habla de ese tema. Incluso tiene condones a la mano por que según ella es para practicar…hazme el favor* Dijo el chico suspirando

*No, pues, es una completa idiota* Dijo Kenta

*Tan idiota es que casi le habla a mi mama sobre sexualidad y sobre que quiere hacerla abuela siendo que le di un pisotón que la hizo que casi se ahogara pero con eso desvie el tema…ni hablar de mi relación con Manatsu…ya termino conmigo. Demonios, era mejor novia que Quarta. Pues como tú, Hyodo se ganó el respeto que le puedo tener a alguien en esta vida…aguantar a alguien así durante un año…eso es épico y legendario*

*Es lo que digo…si pudiera le haría un busto en su honor para ponerlo en la escuela*

*Oigan, ustedes…¿Qué hacen ahí?*

*Motohama idiota*

*Son ese par de pervertidos amigos de Hyodo…vamos por ellos*

*¡CORRE!*

En ese momento se ve estática para que aparezca en letra rojas cursivas mientras una voz femenina terrorífica y fría

 _* **Oeil pour oeil, Dent pour dent et…de trahison pour trahison (ojo por ojo, diente por diente y…traición por traición)**_ *

Asia y Xenovia empezaron a llorar mientras la peli azul apretaba los dientes siendo que la rubia lloraba en su pecho. Estaban tan dolidas y tristes por saber esto pero en ese momento recordaron los momentos felices que pasaron junto a Issei. Asia recordó cuando la salvo y le dio una nueva vida mientras que Xenovia recordó cómo le pidió a Michael que ajustara el sistema para que pudiera rezar

\- Somos unas tontas, Asia…teníamos todo el amor que podíamos disfrutar y a un hombre maravilloso como Issei…y...ahora lo perdimos…estoy segura que debe estar teniendo sexo con esa tal Lisanna – Decía entrecortadamente por el llanto

\- No digas eso…Xenovia-san – Decía la rubia llorando

\- Date cuenta…nosotras lo hicimos a un lado…soy una idiota como dice ese maldito de Akira pero incluso una idiota como yo sabe que alguien como Issei a pesar de ser amable y protector se puede olvidar de nosotras por otras mujeres – Dijo la peli azul llorando

\- Ise-san…perdónanos por no apreciarte como debíamos - Decía la rubia sollozando

\- Calles de Kuo –

Vemos como en las frías calles dos tipos muertos en un callejon, desangrados por la garganta

\- El jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer es algo imperdonable…- Decía castaña de ojos amarillos

\- Que en la muerte encuentren el perdón de sus pecados… [Requiescat in Pace] – Decía la rubia de ojos rojos cerrando los ojos de su víctima poniéndose su capucha usando su parkour para que se fueran de ahí como si nada

Mientras en otro lado de la cuidad la loli Gremory derramaba lagrimas...estaban tan enojada, triste y dolida con Hibiki siendo que la uso y solo se acercó a ella por una apuesta

Pero en toda esa tristeza vino a su mente el día en que Issei le dio el coraje para enfrentar lo que es realmente….por lo que empezó a usar el [Senjutsu] como le ayudo a reconciliarse con su hermana mayor por lo que cayó de rodillas con las manos en su rostro mientras dejaba salir todo ese dolor. En ese momento sintió un cálido abrazo para ver un mechón carmesí

\- Buchou – Sollozo la peliblanca

\- Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí – Decía la pelirroja cálidamente

\- ¿Por qué lloras? Koneko-chan – Dijo la morena para que les contara lo que descubrió de Hibiki cosa que les hizo enojar a las Onee-sama

\- Ese miserable…no se lo perdonare – Mascullo la pelirroja

\- Ara, Ara…NADIE lastima de esa manera a mis kouhais y vive para contarlo…fufufu – Decía Akeno activando su modo sádico

\- ¿Estaban llorando?– Pregunto la loli curiosa al ver sus ojos rojos y su delineador estaba corrido

\- Digamos que tuvimos un mal día – Decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada

\- Residencia Hyodo –

En ese momento llegan a la casa de los Gremory para que vieran como Asia, Xenovia e Irina estaban llorando para que les digan lo que les paso por lo que se sorprendieron

\- Entonces de los hombres de los cuales nos enamoramos resultaron ser unas basuras mientras que Ise, el hombre de nuestro sueños, nosotras lo hicimos a un lado como si fuera un juguete viejo – Decía la pelirroja muy triste

\- Deberíamos dejar que haga su vida con esa tal Lisanna - Dijo la castaña - Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por él - comento resignada a perder al amor de su vida

\- No, no puedo hacer eso – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Pero Rias-san…- Decía la ángel

\- Se cómo te sientes…tuvimos un desliz pero como seres vivos cometemos errores pero también podemos corregirlos por lo que quiero que hagamos un juramento…a partir de hoy solo tendremos ojos y nuestros corazones le pertenecerán exclusivamente a Issei…quien rompa este pacto lo pagara caro – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Lo juramos – Dijeron las chicas

\- Lo consentiremos tanto que este desliz se ira al olvido – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa contagiando a las demás con su optimismo… - Irina prepara la sala de la otra vez –

\- Este bien, Rias-san – Dijo la semi ángel mientras Akeno les daba una idea que les pareció a todas

\- Minutos después -

Todas iban vestidas con un kosode (Nota: Un kimono que es considerado como ropa interior) dejando ver su abdomen como otras cosas siendo que a pesar de sentirse incomodas lo hacían por el castaño que tanto aman y que querían obtener su perdón como volver a ser lo que eran antes

\- Ise~ - Dijo la pelirroja seductoramente tocando la puerta – Abre…sé que estas un poco molesto con nosotras pero nos queremos disculpar y darte un regalo muy especial por ser el mejor novio del mundo – pero no respondió para que lo intentara Akeno

\- Ise-kun~ - Decía la morena – Traigo mi Kosode desatado como tanto te gusta – pero recibiendo la misma respuesta

\- Ise-kun…t-traigo un kosode como siempre quisiste – Dijo Irina pero tampoco respondió por lo que Koneko lo intento así como las demás pero con el mismo resultado…nada… por lo que abrieron la puerta para ver como la habitacion del castaño estaba intacta...parecia que nadie la habia usado. Por lo que sacaron la conclusión de que fue a pasar la noche con la tal Lisanna...el solo pensar eso las molesto bastante pero el sueño y el día pesado como las sorpresas y las desilusiones amorosas fueron demasiado para ellas por lo que decidieron dormir en la habitación del castaño mientras venían a sus mentes los recuerdos que tenian con Issei por lo que empezaron a derramar lágrimas hasta que el sueño les gano

\- Avión de Japón a Francia –

El castaño dormía tranquilamente siendo que su prometida se recargaba en su hombro puesto que el viaje de Japón a Francia era de 8 horas. Se habían quedado en el hotel siendo que Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue junto con Celestia durmieron con el castaño desnudas para que después de desayunar a las 5 de la mañana, salieran del aeropuerto de Tokio a las 6 de la mañana por lo que llegarían a las 2 de la tarde. En el avión iban Alizeé, Rossweise, Kuroka, Lisanna, Mirajane, Tomoe, Celestia e Issei, siendo que este estaba en su paisaje mental

\- Paisaje mental de Issei –

El castaño se encontraba en un café de un Paris de finales del siglo XIX frente a una morena de ojos violetas que vestía un atuendo revelador. Ambos se encontraban tomando un café mientras comían un bocadillo francés...no decían nada pero la chica frente al castaño no estaba precisamente contenta

\- Jujujuju…hay miradas que matan ¿sabes? – Dijo el castaño divertido

\- Mira que serás hijo de puta – Decía la morena molesta – Eres un maldito [maestro asesino]…y más aún eres el [Centinela del silencio] de los [Nuit Vent] –

\- Oh, así que la novicia sabe de mi – Decía el castaño desinteresado para que la morena golpeara la mesa

\- ¡¿Por qué cojones dejaste que te matara si pudiste haberme eliminado?! – Pregunto molesta

\- 1.- Te calmas y 2.- A mí no me da órdenes una golfa vestida de BDSM con la apariencia de puta barata – Decía el castaño molesto

\- ¡Maldito cabron! – Exclamo la morena

\- Cuida esa boquita o te corto la lengua – Siseo el [maestro asesino] – Y sobre por qué me deje que me mataras…bueno, era porque sabía que desde el principio me seguían los Gremory por lo que si te mataba, levantaría sospechas y debía mantener mi verdadera identidad en el mayor anonimato posible. En ese momento baje la guardia por lo que no te considere un peligro y ahí fue donde me equivoque pero al matarme fue otra historia. Y la razón real fue para obtener el poder para invocar la [Boosted Gear]…debes saber que para un humano es imposible activar [Lugonis]…cuando descubrí que Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri eran demonios pensaba revelarles mi identidad pero preferí disfrutar mi vida tranquila y pervertida –

\- Pero según tus recuerdos ya habias activado tu [Sacred Gear] a la edad de 10 años – Decía la caída - ¿Por qué querías ser un demonio? –pregunto curiosa

\- En realidad quería ser un caído…no están atado al sistema y no sufren debilidad por la luz…pero como no hay método para hacer eso…los demonios son la mejor opción además de los beneficios – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a la caída - Desperté la [Boosted Gear] por el Toki que aprendi de mi padre pero no podia usar su poder al maximo -

\- Pero en tus memorias, ya usabas la [Boosted Gear] y el [Balance Breaker] a los 12 ¿Entonces porque querías ser un demonio?– Pregunto Raynare

\- Airi con los conocimientos que obtuve por medio de Altair y Ezio…creó un elemento que permite despertar completamente las [Sacred Gear], el [Lukifer]. Pero este tenía un efecto secundario como un límite –

\- ¿Efecto secundario? –

\- Conlleva un gran estrés en el cuerpo y si se prolonga el uso de la [Sacred Gear] a más de 10 minutos el tiempo de vida se acorta…yo lo usaba y por imprudente mas mi lucha contra Orcus y Plúton solo viviría hasta los 35...pero ahora viviré hasta los 245 años – Decía el castaño

\- Creo que me perdí...¿Quienes son el tal Altaïr y el tal Ezio? - Pregunto la caida para despues reaccionar al oir el nombre de esos dos seres - ¡¿Y te enfrentaste a las Parcas mas poderosas del reino de Hades?! - impresionada

\- ¿Crees que soy el primer [Sekiryuutei Assasin]? - Pregunto el castaño para darle un sorbo a su café – Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad hizo contacto con un [Sekiryuutei] durante su exilio por lo que cuando el portador murió se quedó con la joya y estuvo platicando con Ddraig como creó un sistema especial por si los asesinos poseían esta [Lugonis] siendo que sus últimos días la introdujo en su ser. En realidad el primer [Sekiryuutei] asesino...fue el [mentor asesino] Ezio Auditore de Firenze, el corsario y [maestro asesino] Edward Kenway fue el segundo. el [maestro asesino] Ratonhnhaké:ton o mas conocido como Connor Kenway que fue el tercero y la [maestra asesina] Evie Frye fue la unica [asesina] [Sekiryuutei]. Siendo que soy el actual [asesino] que porta la [Boosted Gear]...y sobre mi duelo contra ese par fue por que se metieron en mi camino siendo que al final nuestro combate termino en un punto muerto pero acortaron mi vida con la maldicion que tienen en su guadañas mientras yo los deje con heridas mortales – termino de explicar - Bueno, si solo querías eso…– para dejar unas monedas de oro y proceder a levantarse e irse

\- Espera – Decía la caída tomándolo de la mano

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Decía el castaño

\- ¿Qué harás conmigo? – Pregunto Raynare temerosa

\- No te preocupes…no te hare nada pero quiero tener alguien con quien platicar en la soledad…si no te importa –

\- N-No hay problema – Decía la caída ¿sonrojada?

\- Bueno, busca un lugar donde quedarte en este paisaje mental…te dejare una bolsa con monedas de oro…debería ser suficiente – Decía el castaño dandole el objeto mencionado para desaparecer

\- ¿? –

Se encuentra en una pradera donde solo hay pasto y algunos ganados siendo que también hay granjeros pero en el cielo se ven varios dragones siendo que en este lugar se levanta una bandera con el dibujo de un dragón rojo

En ese momento aparece el [Welsh Dragon] para que el castaño use su armadura y se suba sobre su cabeza

\- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – Dijo el [Maestro Asesino]

[Está excelente, desde lo de [Ascalon] empezaste a crear paisajes mentales para mí, para ti como para tu entrenamiento]

\- ¿Y ya está listo? –

[Con los poderes y el acceso a la información de tu mente como [asesino] me ha tomado menos tiempo, estará en 2 días...recuerda que tiene mas de 5 años que no lo utilizas despues del incidente en Estambul]

-Parfait (Perfecto) – Decía el castaño pero noto como el dragón estaba feliz - ¿Y a qué viene tanta felicidad?–

[Por fin somos independientes y dejamos a esa pelirroja suelta] Decía Ddrag contento

\- Bueno, por ahora debemos descansar amigo mío –

[Tienes razón] Decía el dragón pero noto que su compañero estaba pensativo [¿Qué pasa?]

\- Es que tengo la sensación que en estos 4 años perdí condición como [asesino] por lo que haré lo que mi padre me hizo hacer a los 7 años –

[¿Te refieres al campamento de entrenamiento en las rama Caribeña, de Norteamérica, de Nueva Orleans, la rama Inglesa, la rama Italiana, la rama China, la rama Egipcia y la rama Rusa siendo que inicias en Versalles?]

\- Sí. Me iré a entrenar a las ramas de los asesinos para estar en forma de nuevo –

[Me parece bien]

\- También te iba comentara sobre otra cosa -

[Dime, soy todo oídos]

\- Aeropuerto internacional de Paris – 14:00 hrs -

Los 8 chicos estaban caminando para que vieran a una castaña de cabello corto y ojos amielados que tenía un letrero que decía _"Bienvenido Mounsier Alexandre"_

\- Marina – Dijo la castaña para que los chicos se acercaran con 2 empleados que traían su equipaje

\- Bienvenue chez vous (Bienvenidos a casa) joven Issei, señorita Celestia, señorita Alizeé, señorita Lisanna, señorita Mirajane y a las demás señoritas – Dijo la identificada como Marina – El vehículo nos espera –

\- Issei ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Es la mejor amiga de Nee-san y su asistente personal Marina Baudin - Respondio el castaño siendo que estaba usando el anillo que le dio Ajuka

En ese momento las chicas junto con el castaño fueron a la salida donde encontraron una Infinity QX56 negra un emblema con una D un tanto alargada de la parte posterior terminando en punta mientras en el centro está la imagen de un viñedo mientras arriba de la letra dice: "Vins" como debajo decía: "Dorian" y una Lincoln Navigator siendo que de la Lincoln bajaron dos hombres para que subieran las maletas en el vehículo siendo que los 8 chicos y la mujer se subieron a la Infinity

\- Asombroso – Decía la valkyria mirando la limusina

\- Nunca me había subido a una de estas-nya – Decía la nekomata viendo el interior del vehiculo

\- ¿Como es que tienen...? - Preguntaban Rossweisse para ser interrumpida

\- La familia Dorian es una productora numero 1 de champagne y vino tinto de Francia como el productor numero 2 de Europa y el numero 4 del mundo - Respondia Marina sorprendiendo a la ex-profesora de la academia Kuoh - Señorita…- mirando a la morena de ojos avellana

\- Kuroka – Decía el castaño

\- Señorita Kuroka, le pediré que cuando llegamos al hogar de la familia Dorian se cambie…no puede vestir de esa forma – Dijo la mujer sonrojada

\- Eres peor que Rose-cchi – Se quejo la morena

\- Sabes que estoy aquí ¿verdad? – Dijo la mencionada molesta

\- No empiecen a discutir – Dijo Celestia mientras el castaño miraba el camino con mucha nostalgia por lo que la rubia sonreía

\- ¿Qué pasa con Ise? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- ¿Es que eres tonta? – Dijo Tomoe molestando un poco a la valkyria – Issei volvió a Francia…su verdadera tierra, su lugar de origen…es normal para él sentir nostalgia –

\- ¿Pero no es japonés? – Decía Kuroka

\- Es franco-nipón...él nació en Japón y se crió hasta los 5 allá pero vivió su infancia y el inicio de su adolescencia en Francia siendo que hasta los 15 volvió a Japón por ordenes de Okaa-sama. Es más francés que japonés, siendo que él se entrenó como asesino en Versalles como en Paris por lo que se siente en casa al estar aqui, el practica su parkour en estas dos ciudades – Explico Celestia

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Kuroka y Rossweisse

\- Si la distancia de una cuidad a otra es algo considerable - Decia la albina

\- Secreto por ahora – Decía la rubia molestando un poco a las nuevas

Todos el camino las chicas platicaban mientras el castaño miraba las ventanas siendo que dentro de poco llegarían al hogar de Issei como el actual centro de entrenamiento de los [Asesinos Franceses]

\- Villa Élise - Cuidadela Piere Bellec – Zona rural de Champaña-Ardenas - Región administrativa de Alsacia-Champaña-Ardenas-Lorena – Francia -

En ese momento llegan a una gran villa de estilo renacentista siendo que en el centro hay una fuente donde está la el escudo de la familia: la D y dentro de esta se encuentra un símbolo diferente (símbolo de los [asesinos franceses]) (Nota: Es el mismo estilo que la villa Auditore de AC II) pero esta tenia 4 pisos

\- Vaya…- Decía Kuroka y Rossweisse - ¿Aquí viven? - preguntaron algo sorprendidas e incrédulas

\- Si, es la villa Élise de la familia Dorian...construida por el mismo Arno Dorian siendo que le puso el nombre de su gran amor, Élise de la Serre mientras la cuidadela lleva el nombre del maestro de Arno-sama, Piere Bellec - Explico Marina - Aqui desde hace mas de 6 generaciones viven los Dorian -

\- Bienvenidos, joven Issei…señoritas – Dijeron varias sirvientas, mayordomos y trabajadores que los recibieron en la entrada

\- Estoy en casa – Dijo el castaño como las demás, excepto las nuevas, para que pasaran a la recepción siendo que ahi encontraron a 7 chicas que los recibieron una sonrisa pero entre esas chicas hubo una que...

\- ¿Are? – Dijo el castaño mirando a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules con un cuerpo voluptuoso (97-59-91 cm) que lleva un vestido de una sola pieza color aguamarina con blanco con un moño que ata la parte de atrás de su cabello- ¿Quién eres tú? -

\- Es verdad...llegue aqui cuando usted estaba en Japón...me presento, soy una [iniciada]…mi nombres es Lilith Frye – Dijo la chica identificada como Lilith - Mucho gusto en conocerlo [Centinela del Silencio] Issei Alexandre Dorian - haciendo una reverencia

\- Espera ¿Cómo dices que te apellidas? –

\- Frye –

\- Entonces… -

\- Sí, soy de la familia Frye –

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?-nya – Dijo la morena de ojos avellana al ver la reaccion de su novio

\- La familia Frye es famosa entre los [asesinos] por lo gemelos Jacob e Evie Frye que detuvieron al [gran maestro templario] Crawford Strarrick durante la época de la revolución industrial y encontraron el [sudario del edén]. En especial Jacob Frye se hizo notar por fundar la banda criminal de los [Rooks] además de explotar las fábricas de esa época como casas de apuesta mientras Evie Frye fue considerada una de las mejores asesinas de su época – Decía el castaño

\- Entiendo – Dijo la nekomata

\- La inicie en la orden de [Asesinos Franceses] por sus habilidades y sus antecedentes familiares – Dijo Lisesharte

– Ya veo, bueno, vamos a ver a mis padres – Decía el castaño para que fuera adentro de la villa siendo que encontraron a dos castaños, la mujer era castaña clara con mechones rojos que pasan por su cabello y llegan a su pecho de ojos amielados que lleva puesto un vestido de una sola pieza blanco con una torera negra y lentes siendo que tiene un cuerpo de escandalo (100-60-90 cm) junto a ella estaba un hombre que era idéntico a Issei de piel clara y cabello castaño corto de apariencia joven con ojos verdes vestido con un traje negro semi formal y camisa blanca

\- Bienvenido I-chan – Dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Que bueno que estas en casa hijo – Decía el hombre como la castaña para que él y la mujer abracen a su hijo mientras derraman lágrimas siendo que las chicas se enternecieron mucho por la escena frente a ellas mientras Alizeé como Mira y Lisanna fueron para que los mayores los abrazaran

\- La familia Dorian está unida nuevamente – Dijo el castaño feliz

\- Primero que nada, felicidades por tu graduación – Dijo la mujer para limpiar las lágrimas de los ojos de sus hijos e hijastras

\- Gracias Okaa-san – Dijo el chico para que les enseñara su diploma

\- Alumno de excelencia – Decía el castaño – Como esperaba de ti, Issei – menciono con orgullo

\- Pero dejando de lado los reportes por la perversión y lo degenerado - Decía Shizuka algo enojada por las quejas que recibio de su hijo – Tienes buenas referencias en el club de ocultismo como en otras materias como literatura, filosofía, matemáticas, física, química, biología y ciencias. Bien, nos presentaremos para las nuevas – Decía para ver Kuroka y Rossweisse

– Mi nombre es Dominique Dorian, actual patriarca de los Dorian y [Mentor Asesino] de la rama de [Asesinos Franceses] como el padre biológico de Issei –

\- Yo soy Shizuka Hyodo d' Dorian, actual matriarca de la familia Dorian y [asesina] de la división de inteligencia como madre biológica de Issei – Dijo la castaña para que las demás chicas procedieran a presentarse

\- Mucho gusto a las dos mi nombre es Lisesharte Atismata, una [asesina] – Decia una rubia rojiza tiene atado el cabello del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y tiene los ojos de color rojo brillante vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa sin mangas color rojo con una chaqueta azul y tennis blanco con azul con un cuerpo modesto pero sensual (89-59-91 cm)

\- Yo soy Krulcifer Einfolk, una [Maestra asesina] – Decía una peli celeste de ojos color azul de luz fría y un lazo negro atado por arriba de su cabeza. Tiene un cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado con aire de princesa siendo tiene un aire maduro a su alrededor, una piel hechizante como la nieve con un pecho modesto pero con una cintura estilizada pero con sensuales caderas (85-58-90 cm). Vestida con una camisa blanca y bordes azules que deja ver sus hombros, mallones negros y zapatillas negras

\- Me llamo Philuffy Strauss, una [Asesina] – Dijo una chica que tiene ojos color avellana brillantes, pelo corto de color rosa suave y esponjado atado en trenzas con dos cintas negras que sugiere una atmósfera distraída. Ella tiene un pecho bien dotado que provoca un encanto misterioso, ya que contradice su rostro infantil vestida con una camisa verde de manga corta unos jeans, botines cafes (104-61-92 cm)

\- Yo soy Miyabi Hotaka, una [Asesina] – Decía una chica castaña de cabello corto atado en dos mini-trenzas que le llegan a sus hombros. Ella tiene color oro-ámbar y piel blanca vestida con una camisa de manga larga violeta, unos jeans y unos tennis que combinan con su camisa. Tiene un cuerpo menudo y de altura media en comparación con su bien dotado pecho (103-60-90 cm).

\- Y yo soy Ellis Fahrengart, una [Asesina] e integrante de la familia Fahrengart que como los Dorian somos un linaje de [asesinos] franceses – Decía una joven peli azul radical atado en una cola de caballo que llega hasta la cintura, ojos rojo rosados y tiene un busto grande con una camisa negra, jeans y tennis blanco con negro (98-59-90 cm)

\- Tiempo sin vernos Ise – Dijo una voz para que aparecieran en la sala una peli gris siendo que su cabello le llega por debajo del cuello atados con cintas siendo de su cabello salen 3 puntas de listón de color negro con ojos grises y un cuerpo modesto que lleva puesto una camisa de manga larga cafe con un vestido color crema, botas largas y lentes (83-57-87 cm) junto a ella esta una hermosa joven con una larga cabellera blanca sedosa, la piel blanca y una cara inexpresiva con los ojos de color azul plateado un cuerpo de loli (77-60-85 cm) que lleva un lindo vestido marfil y zapatillas a juego. Siendo que la peli gris y la peliblanca se lanzaron a abrazarlo para que el castaño les dé un suave beso en los labios

\- Me presento, soy Airi Auditore, una [Informante]….además de maga graduada de Golden Dawn – Dijo la peli gris

\- Pueden decirme Est, soy el espíritu contratado de Issei – Dijo la peliblanca sorprendiendo a Rose

\- ¿Te refieres a los espíritus que tomaban formas de armas y hacían contratos con humanos a los que se les llaman elementalistas? – Pregunto la valkyria recibiendo a una afirmación de Est

\- La encontré en un cueva de Irlanda… mientras cazaba a un templario…eso fue hace 8 años – Decía el castaño – Ella es la famosa [Demon Slayer] que derroto al [Rey Demonio Salomón] - ante tal información estaba la albina mayor en shock puesto que conocía a una figura emblemática del mundo de la magia como Est y saber que desde pequeño el castaño ya había manchado sus manos con sangre

\- Ellas junto con Celes. mis hermanas y yo formamos el escuadrón especial de [asesinos] que luchan contra templarios y seres sobre naturales….los [Nuit Vent] (Viento Nocturno) –

\- ¿Por cierto quienes son tus nuevas novias? I-chan – Dijo la castaña mayor pícaramente sonrojando a Kuroka y Rossweisse

\- Mamá, Papá…no empiecen – Decía el castaño menor con una mano en su frente

\- No nos culpes hijo de que estés armando tu harem – Decía el castaño mayor burlonamente

\- Si, claro... ya a todas las chicas...excepto Airi, Est y Nee-san, les hice el amor y ya estoy formando un harem – Dijo el castaño sonrojando a las chicas menos a las mencionadas que hicieron un puchero mientras Kuroka como Rossweisse estaban celosas

\- Tu los has dicho, hijo - Decia Dominique

\- Merde (Mierda) - Decia el castaño menor

\- Esa boca I-chan - Decia la castaña mayor para jalarle la mejilla a Issei - En fin, si están aquí estas dos jovencitas entonces serán inducidas como [iniciadas] – saltando la mejilla de su hijo

\- Lo comento Frye-san pero ¿Qué es [iniciada]? – Pregunto Rossweisse curiosa

\- Los asesinos tenemos una jerarquía militar desde que el [Gran Mentor] William Miles tomo el cargo pero en las ramas se usa la antigua jerarquía que usaban los [Asesinos Sirios] – Decía el castaño – Se empieza como [Iniciado] es aquel que llega con un asesino y se quiere unir a la orden o conoce a uno y llega a nuestra base para unirse. [Aprendiz] quien ya entro a la orden pero aún no se le dan misiones siendo que entrena con un [instructor]. [Novicio] es aquel que ya se le da la [hoja oculta], un sable y bombas de humo. [Asesino] es un miembro experimentado de la orden con más de 3 misiones cumplidas con éxito por lo que se le dan más armas. [Informante] es quien se encarga de la inteligencia, investigación y logística pero no sale a la línea del frente es más como apoyo siendo que estos…por lo normal son [asesinos] que son incapaces de realizar un asesinato o están imposibilitados para esa tarea. [Instructor Asesino] es aquel que enseña a los [Aprendices] e [Iniciados] las técnicas como métodos y tácticas que usamos los [Asesinos]. [Maestro Asesino] es quien puede formar su propio equipo, el [Líder Asesino] es aquel que tiene control de los asesinos y dan las misiones. Y por último el [Mentor Asesino] es el líder supremo de la rama siendo que es quien toma la última decisión y quien sentencia a los asesinos que fallan su misión o como debemos actuar ante los traidores –

\- ¿Traidores?-nya – Pregunto la morena curiosa

\- En la historia de los asesino ha habido traidores siendo los más reconocidos…Duncan Walpole y Shay Cormac, el primero se iba a unir a los [Templarios del Caribe], entregaría las localizaciones de sus hermanos [Asesinos], información sobre el [Observatorio] y un frasco de la Primera Civilización pero fue asesinado por Edward Kenway que quería cobrar la recompensa. Siendo que el otro es la historia más oscura de la [Orden] –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Él se convirtió de un [Asesino] a un [Templario] como empezó a cazar nuestros hermanos...es considerado el traidor más grande de la orden. Desgraciadamente sus descendientes son tachados de traidores…un ejemplo es una hermana de la orden llamada Michell Cormac…muchos de la orden consideran que nos traicionara aun cuando nos ha demostrado su lealtad. Tiene un talento único pero esta como [informante] siendo que aun así la acosan. La he invitado a mi grupo varias veces pero ha rechazado esas invitaciones…no puedo hacer nada si ella no deja que la ayude – Decía el castaño

\- Entiendo – Decía la morena

\- Bueno presentare a mis [Iniciadas] la valkyria Rossweisse y la nekoshou Kuroka – Decía el hijo de los Dorian

\- Mucho gusto – Dijeron ambas chicas

\- Bueno, dentro de 2 semanas será la iniciación de Lilith Frye, Kuroka y Rossweisse – Decía el castaño mayor

\- Ise, Otou-sama, Okaa-sama -

\- ¿Que pasa Rose? - Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Es prudente que hablemos de eso frente a Marina-san? - Pregunto la albina

\- No te preocupes, hermanita - Dijo Alizeé juguetonamente sonrojando de sobre manera a la valkyria - Marina-chan es una [asesina] de grado [novicia] aparte de ser mi asistente personal como mi mejor amiga -

\- Oh - Dijeron la morena y la peli platina

\- Las maid los llevaran a sus cuartos en la villa – Decía la castaña mayor

\- ¿No deberíamos quedarnos en algún dormitorio o algo así? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Normalmente se quedarían en la ciudadela que rodea la villa pero como van a ser [Nuit Vent] por ende las novias de Issei…tendrán su cuarto en esta villa - Dijo la castaña sonrojando a las chicas como a las nuevas excepto a Philuffy que es algo distraída – Además la villa es grande, siendo que nosotros 6 junto con las chicas de I-chan somos los únicos que vivimos aquí y aun sobran habitaciones siendo que como notaron, la villa tiene 4 pisos y es amplia -

\- En fin – Decía el castaño levemente sonrojado – Kya las llevara a su habitación Kuroka...Rossweisse. Después de eso llévalas a mi estudio quiero hablar a solas con ellas…ahora quiero hablar a solas con mis padres –

\- Si, Kuroka-sama, Rossweisse-sama…síganme – Decía la maid para llevar a las mencionadas a su habitación siendo que Airi y Est como la que no conocían las nuevas se quedaron para que el castaño les revelara todo lo que no sabían cómo su nueva apariencia así como la misión que se le asigno por parte de las 3 faccones para que después le pidiera a sus chicas que fueran con él a su estudio

\- Minutos después – Estudio de Issei -

La ultima en entrar cerro la puerta con seguro y Airi puso una barrera anti ruido como cerraron las cortinas

\- Bueno mis niñas - Decia el castaño sonrojando a las [Nuit Vent] que sonreian hermosamente debido a que así les decía de cariño su líder y por supuesto que les gustaba - Es hora de convertirlas en mis siervas - sacando los Wynvers siendo que a Philuffy le dio la pieza marcada con el número romano "VII", a Krulcifer el "VIII", a Lisesharte el "IX", a Miyabi el "X", a Ellis el "XI", a Airi el "XII" y a Lilith el "XIII que se sorprendio...mas no rechazo la oferta - Pongan las piezas en su pecho – para que las chicas obedecieran - **_[Por orden de Issei Alexandre Dorian, portador del poder del inicio y el final, ustedes Philuffy Strauss, Krulcifer Einfolk, Lisesharte Atismata, Miyabi Hotaka, Ellis Fahrengart, Airi Auditore y Lilith Frye …volverán a caminar sobre este mundo…sellen este contrato y conviértanse en mis sirvientes]_** –

En ese momento las piezas entraron en el pecho de las chicas con un resplandor carmín para que después apareciera un círculo mágico con la cara de un dragón siendo que de lado izquierdo estaba la A con el arco y del lado derecho estaba el omega...ese era el escudo de la nobleza de Issei

\- Bien, ahora son mis sirvientas como han obtenido mi poder - Dijo el castaño poniendo feliz a las mencionadas - Si no les molestia, debo de hablar con Kuroka y Rossweisse a solas sobre algo que es muy importante -

\- Entendemos - Dijo Celes debido a que ella sabia de que hablarian - Chicas, dejemos a los 3 a solas - para que todas se fueran sin decir ni pio

\- No hagan cosas eroticas mientras esten solos - Dijo Krulcifer con picardia sonrojando fuertemente a Rossweisse y Kuroka solo sonrio divertida para que cerrara la puerta

Después de que se fueron...el [maestro asesino], la valkyria y la nekomata que se quedaron solos en el lugar, para empezar a platicar sobre lo que dijo el castaño en el último día que estuvieron en Kuoh

Flash back

\- ¿La muerte? – Pregunto la Maou confundida

\- Si, como córtate todos mis lazos con Rias y las demas, la mejor opción es que muera – Decia el castaño sorprendiendo a todos – Tranquilos, pienso fingir mi muerte pero también fingiré la muerte de Kuroka y Rossweisse – explicaba relajando a los presentes

\- ¿Y cómo lo harás? – Pregunto Baraqiel

\- Con los [Doll] que Ajuka-sama hizo para mi siendo que Celestia, Kuroka y Rossweisse lo manejaran –

\- ¿Por qué Celestia-chan? – Pregunto la morena de coletas

\- Porque ella conoce todo de mi – Respondió el castaño

\- Es cierto, conozco todo de MI Ise – Dijo la rubia mientras acaricia el torso de su prometido por la espalda sensualmente poniendo celosas a todas – Además su personalidad de degenerado y amante de los pechos la cree yo –

\- ¡Lo sabía! –Exclamo Alizeé molesta

\- También necesitare la ayuda de Seekvaira Agares para crear una copia del [Gundam Death Scythe Hell] a tamaño armadura siendo que también creare un poder de la destrucción color azul oscuro para que no haya problemas futuros – Decía el castaño - Pero no debe saber cual es su propósito -

\- ¿Entonces ya lo tenías todo planeado desde hace tiempo? – Pregunto Baraqiel claramente enojado

\- Por supuesto, desde que llegue a Japón estaba previsto que cuando me graduara de la academia iba a regresar a Francia...pero como me volví siervo de Rias empece a buscar el método de sacarme las piezas y tenia planeado esparcirlas por la cuidad con una carta de despedida... también había decidido contarle todo a Rias cuando me graduara, aun si eso significaba que me odiara...ahora ya no es necesario...en realidad con su jugarreta hicieron las cosas mas fáciles para mi...podre abandonar a Rias sin ningún remordimiento o culpa pero eso no significa que olvidare la puñalada a traición que me dieron y todo volverá a ser como antes – Decía el castaño sorprendiendo a los mayores mientras los que separaron a Issei de "sus chicas" bajaron la mirada ante la pequeña reprimenda – Todos los presentes, escuchen… esto que haré es porque no puedo involucrar a las 3 facciones y es tiempo de que ellas como yo hagamos nuestras vidas aparte…ya tienen novios y yo una vida que deje por órdenes de mi verdadera madre. Sé que tenía que ser honesto con ellas desde el principio pero si lo hubiera hecho ustedes entrarían a una guerra que no les concierne…por lo que les pediré que guarden el secreto de mi falsa muerte como que saben que estoy vivo siendo el mismo caso para Rossweisse y Kuroka – para mirar a las mencionadas – Es su última oportunidad de retractarse y volver a sus vidas normales... pero les borraremos la memoria de todo y como las chicas del club de ocultismo creerán que estoy muerto –

\- Aceptamos – Dijeron las chicas serias puesto que no querían y no iban a permitirse perder al hombre que aman con todo su ser

\- Desde que Shirone te cambio mi relación con ella va de mal en peor…incluso ha dejado de entrenar Senjutsu y Yoki por ir con el tal Hibiki – Decia la morena con una sonrisa triste – Por lo que no le importaría que muriera, así que reafirmo mi decisión de estar contigo por que te amo mas que nada en el mundo-nya –

\- La verdad es que tú eres el único hombre que me ha visto como una mujer y no solo una profesora…eso me hace feliz siendo que me enamore de ti cuando me salvaste de Euclid Lucifuge pero con el tiempo te empezado a amar. Si tu vas a morir…yo me desharía al punto en que jamás me recuperaría como volvería a ser esa chica amargada y burla de todos por lo que acepto estar a tu lado porque eres el hombre de mis sueños y mi novio – Dijo la valkyria

El castaño vio la determinación en los ojos de las chicas lo que lo hizo sentirse feliz y contento porque quería mucho a su gatita y a su valkyria por lo que no le gustaría separarse de ellas

\- Ahora ustedes, sé que para el carde Baraqiel como para Sirzechs-sama será difícil ver a su hija y hermana respectivamente tristes…puesto que no espero mucho de ellas. Supongo que les afectara pero esto es por el bien de ambas partes…ellas serán felices con sus novios y yo vuelvo con mis verdaderos amores que son mi equipo...ambos lados ganamos - Dijo el castaño - En caso de que no acepten, me veré en la penosa necesidad de silenciarlos aquí y ahora – para sacar sus espadas como las otras chicas siendo que los [Asesinos] les imbuyeron a la hoja de las armas...luz y oscuridad mediante tubos especiales que rompieron al contacto de las hojas

\- ¿Debes estar bromeando, verdad? - Dijo Penemue nerviosa puesto que no esperaba tal reacción del [Maestro Asesino]

\- Yo NUNCA bromeo con este tipo de cosas – Decía el castaño para que los lideres vieran como las cosas iban en serio hasta que...

\- ¡Esperen! – Exclamo Serafall dando un paso al frente – Yo lo prometo –

\- Y yo – Dijo Shemzahai

\- Yo también – Dijo Penemue

\- También guardare el secreto – Decia Ajuka

\- La situación lo amerita siendo que guardare el secreto – Dijo Gabriel

\- De igual forma yo lo hare – Decia Michael

Solo quedaban Sirzechs y Baraqiel siendo que estos estaban entre la espada y la pared. sabían de la importancia de la misión pero no querían ver sufrir a Rias y Akeno para que el castaño les dijera...

\- No piensen en solo en ellas...piensen que lo hacen por ellas y por darles un futuro. El precio es un dolor que comparado a que vean el amanecer de un nuevo día no es nada – Decía el castaño por lo que el Maou y el carde apretaron los puños para suspirar y decir….

\- Acepto -

\- Ajuka-sama, dejare todos los preparativos en sus manos – Dijo el castaño dandole un cuaderno al peli verde que empezo a leerlo para ver como todo estaba bien orquestado y era algo demasiado creible

\- Esta bien, déjamelo todo a mí – Decía el peli verde

Siendo que empezaron varios estudios donde las chicas presentes vieron la musculatura de Issei por lo que se sonrojaron fuertemente. Siendo que después de eso todos se retiraron mientras Sirzechs contacto a Seekvaira para que hiciera el traje siendo que para ella fue un reto que acepto gustosa. Todo estaba listo para ese dia, solo faltaba la chispa adecuada para empezar esta "puesta en escena"

Fin del flashback

\- Habitación de Issei - Residencia Hyodo – Mañana -

Las chicas despertaron pero al no vieron al castaño se enojaron mucho por lo que decidieron ir a desayunar, después del almuerzo empezaron con sus rutinas pero como habían "terminado" con sus "noviecitos" y su "novio" no estaba, decidieron ir de compras para despejarse. Pero unos chicos les coquetearon mientras comían un helado en el centro comercial para que todas los mandaran a volar…literalmente hablando por cortesía de Koneko. Para que después se fueran a hacer sus cosas del club, por lo que hicieron una reunión en la sala de la residencia de la familia Hyodo. Siendo que los "padres" de Issei se fueron a un crucero de 10 años.

Empezaron a dar los reportes de sus contratos siendo que el castaño no se apareció en todo el día y los contratantes contactaron a Rias para decirle que Issei no había aparecido cuando lo invocaron, cosa que por supuesto molesto a Rias

\- ¿En dónde rayos estará Issei? – Dijo Rias muy enojada suponiendo que aun seguía con esa tal Lisanna...el solo pensar eso le disgustaba demasiado

\- Ahora que lo dices tampoco he visto a Rossweisse-sensei, Le Fay-san y a Kuroka-san – Dijo la auto proclamada ángel

\- Es cierto, Nee-sama debería estar entrenándonos a Gya-suke y a mi – Decia la peliblanca seriamente

\- Pero Koneko-chan tú y Gasper-kun han faltado a las clases de Kuroka-san – Decia Asia

\- Cierto, siempre le decía que no tenía tiempo pero ahora me pondré al corriente – Dijo la loli enojada consigo misma por dejar que Hibiki entrara en su vida y atrasara su avance como la alejara de su amado senpai

\- Y a Rossweisse no la he visto desde la graduación – Decia la pelirroja que tampoco habia visto a su [Torre] durante el lapso de ayer y hoy

Mientras pensaba en eso, apareció un circulo dejando ver a una peli platina vestida de maid que venía con una mirada muy seria

\- Grayfia-oneesama – Decia la pelirroja

\- Señorita – Decía la mencionada

\- ¿Qué pasa? Grayfia-san – Pregunto Asia

\- Le vengo a dejar esto – Decía la peli platina para que la pelirroja lo leyera dejándola con los ojos abiertos para ver a la maid

\- ¿Q-Que significa esto? – Dijo la pelirroja derramando lagrimas

\- El joven Hyodo ha pedido vivir en el territorio de los sirvientes Gremory y disolvió su compromiso – Respondió la maid sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿P-P-Pero cómo? – Decía Rias al borde del llanto – ¡Él es un clase media…aun no puede tener esos derechos! –

\- Sus padres como su hermano estuvieron de acuerdo y se disculparon con él por lo egoísta que fueron usted y las demás – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¡¿Egoísta?! ¡¿YO?! – Reclamo la pelirroja para que la peli platina le soltara una bofetada

\- ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de reclamar? Rias…tu misma alejaste a Issei-san de tu lado al irte con un simple humano como lo hicieron ustedes – Decía la peli platina para ver a las demás que bajaron la mirada dolidas

\- ¿Pero dónde está Kuroka, Le fay y Rossweisse? – Pregunto Xenovia

\- Kuroka-dono y Le Fay-dono están con Vali-dono en una misión de DxD en Corea del Sur mientras Rossweisse-dono se fue a visitar a su familia –

\- ¿Por qué no me lo comunico? – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Seguramente lo hizo pero como estaba en una cita con su novio humano ni siquiera se dio cuenta – Dijo la peli platina para que su cuñada bajara la mirada - Es todo, me retiro – para irse en un círculo mágico siendo que Rias cayó de rodillas llorando dolida como las demás mientras pensaban "Lo he perdido para siempre"

\- 3 días después – Castillo del Maou Sirzechs Lucifer -

Vemos a cierta rubia mecha-otaku de lentes llevando una capsula de tamaño humano consigo al gran salón del castillo del pelirrojo

\- Bien, Sirzechs-sama…aquí está la réplica del [XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell] con las medidas que especifico y además de la guadaña adaptable a poder demoníaco -

\- Perfecto – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- ¿Puedo preguntar para que quiere esto? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa para que le ponga la mano siendo que unos grabados se introducion en su cabeza provocando que cayera inconsciente para enviarla a su hogar

\- Todo está listo, Ise-kun – Decía el pelirrojo viendo a un rubio con mechones rojos y puntas negras aparecer entre las sombras

\- Bien ¿los "actores" están listos? –

\- Si, les dijimos que si podían vencer al [God of Death] se les perdonaría de sus pecados pero sabes que puedes eliminarlos…estarán disfrazados de soldados del clan Gremory – Decia el Maou – Por favor, no hagas sufrir mucho a Rias –

\- No prometo nada – Dijo poniéndose la armadura para que se pusiera la armadura

\- Territorio Gremory –

Rias fue llamada por sus padres para decirle que alguien atacaba el territorio Gremory y había matado a los soldados. Se encontraron en el castillo con Issei, Kuroka y Rossweisse siendo que la pelirroja no le dirigió la palabra al castaño por lo que este no le importo para que se fueran

\- Afueras del Territorio Gremory –

Rias y sus siervos junto con Kuroka que había regresado para el entrenamiento de Senjutsu de Koneko llegaron al lugar para ver como los soldados estaban cercenados por la mitad verticalmente, horizontalmente y transversalmente e incluso decapitados para ver sobre ellos una armadura negra como la noche con alas de murciélago y una guadaña de una energía azul oscura (Nota: Dejara la imagen de la armadura de Issei en mi pagina de Facebook)

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la pelirroja autoritariamente

- _ **Mucho gusto señorita Rias Gremory me presento, soy el [God of Death] y vengo por un alma que este muerta por dentro siendo que curiosamente la estoy viendo**_ \- Dijo el tipo de la armadura mientras Rias noto como este veía a sus sirvientes por lo que se enojo

\- ¡Nunca te dejare hacerle algo o si quiera tocar a mis lindos sirvientes! – Exclamo la pelirroja

\- _**Como siempre a las malas**_ – Mascullo el [God of Death] para que bajara al suelo

\- Yuuto, Xenovia – Decía la pelirroja siendo que en un instante les corto los gemelos y las pantorrillas como las ingles siendo que cayeron de pie

\- _**Patético**_ – Dijo para envolverse en sus alas y desaparecer en las sombras

\- ¿Pueden sentir su presencia? Koneko, Kuroka – Dijo la pelirroja

\- No Buchou – Dijo la peliblanca triste

\- No, esa cosa no tiene ki-nya – Dijo la morena

\- Entonces debemos espe…- Decia Rias pero no termino la frase al ver a Koneko en el suelo como a Ravel, Irina, Asia y Gasper con muchas heridas

\- Ara, Ara…este cobarde mi está haciendo enojar…fufufu – Decia Akeno activando su modo sádico para empezar a lanzar rayos pero él [god of Death] desaparecía para atacar nuevamente pero en esta ocasión fue a Rossweisse pero ella uso magia de luz que lo revelo para lanzarle un ataque de magia que deshizo con su guadaña

\- Gracias Rossweisse –

\- No hay porque, Rias-san – Dijo la valkyria mientras Issei esperaba su turno

\- ¿Por qué te quedas parado? – Pregunto Rias molesta - ¡Haz algo! – Exclamo fuertemente

\- S-Si, Rias-sama – Dijo el castaño para…

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

En ese momento el castaño ataco al dios de la muerte que no le dio tiempo para desaparecer

\- _**Veo que me ahorraras el tiempo**_ – Decía el tipo de la guadaña para que empezaran a luchar siendo que el castaño usaba a [Ascalon] – _**Vengo por tu alma [Sekiryuutei] y que vengas a luchar contra mi, me facilita el trabajo**_ –

En ese momento Rias lanza una esfera del poder de la destrucción para que el [God of Death] se aleje siendo que le dio al castaño

\- ¡Debiste detenerlo un poco más! – Grito la pelirroja enojada

\- ¡Y tu aprende a disparar! – Le respondió el castaño iracundo y con mucho dolor

\- Cálmate Rias, estas pasándote –

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Akeno – Dijo la pelirroja enojada y llorando - El me dejo por otra…sé que yo hice lo mismo pero…-

\- Rias…-

\- Quiero acabar con esto para irme a casa…no quiero saber de hombres nunca más – Dijo la pelirroja llorosa

La batalla se prolongó siendo que Rias seguía lanzando esferas del poder de la destrucción como se le unió Akeno pero ambas fallaban lastimando la castaño y discutían con él. Así pasó 30 minutos hasta que Rossweisse y Kuroka las abofetearon

\- ¡¿Por qué hacen eso?! – Gritaron las Onee-sama

\- Solo están estorbando a Ise y lastimándolo – Dijo la valkyria enojada

\- _**En verdad que son fastidiosas**_ – Dijo el tipo de la guadaña creando una esfera pequeña que lanzo contra Koneko que apenas se levantaba para que su hermana fuera a protegerla pero para horror de la loli a centímetros del abdomen de la morena la esfera de expandió siendo que cuando se deshizo….la nekomata desapareció dejando solo una cuenta de oro siendo que Koneko en shock la recogió para que empezara a llorar

\- _**Al menos un estorbo menos**_ –

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Exclamo Issei lanzándose contra el tipo de la armadura sin detenerse siendo que….

[Compañero] Decía Ddraig [Estas llegando a tus limites]

\- ¡Lo se Ddraig pero el mato a Kuroka y no se lo voy a perdonar! – Decía el castaño

Ambos seguían chocando sus armas sin piedad siendo que la lucha estaba desgastando al castaño más rápido cosa que noto Rossweisse que empezó a lanzar hechizos que iban contra él [God of Death] para que creara dos esferas como la que mato a Kuroka siendo que la valkyria usa escudos mágicos para protegerse

\- _**Estúpida…¡MUERE!**_ – Exclamo [God of Death] para expander la esferas siendo que el traslape destruyo los que escudos de la valkyria siendo que solo quedo uno de sus clips para el cabello en forma de ala

Al ver esto el castaño siguió con todo sin importarle los daños provocados por Rias y Akeno como que estaba llegando a su límite

[Rias Gremory, detenlo] Decía el dragón [Si sigue así sobrecargara el sistema]

\- Sigue peleando – Dijo la pelirroja

[¡¿Qué?!]

\- ¡No me importa lo que te pase…no te detengas hasta que mates a ese tipo! – Exclamo la pelirroja sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo, el castaño no le hizo caso siendo que la ira lo cegaba y lo hacía sordo…desde hace tiempo que luchaba solo por matarlo y Rias ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

[Overdrive Scail Mal]

[¡Compañero detente, te estas matando!] Exclamaba el dragón

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Overdrive Scail Mail….System collapse in 10….]

\- No me importa, ya no tengo nada por que luchar…pero al menos quiero darles una vida tranquila –

[Issei…Entiendo….Rias Gremory no lo vale pero…entiendo…adiós Issei Hyodo]

\- Adiós Ddraig…gracias por todo…amigo y perdón por lo que te hice pasar -

[Hasta siempre Issei…este es el adiós] Dijo el dragón

\- ¿Estas llorando? -

[Si…puede que sea orgulloso pero es hermoso ver como alguien se sacrifica por sus seres queridos…es hermoso y doloroso a la vez….Issei Hyodo siempre te recordare como el mas grande [Sekiryuutei] de todos los tiempos]

[…8…9…7...]

Pero al forzar el tiempo límite que puede mantener la armadura y el hecho de sobre exigir sus pocas reservas mágicas provocan que la armadura se tornara de un color naranjo intenso como cuando el metal esta en las fundidoras. Cosa que altero bastante a Akeno

\- Ise-kun…- Dijo la morena preocupada

[…6…5…4…]

\- No te detengas…mátalo…¡MATALOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Decía la pelirroja - No pares aunque tu cuerpo no pueda más…¡NO PARES!

En ese momento Akeno le dio una bofetada a la pelirroja para que reaccionara

\- ¡Akeno! – Grito la pelirroja mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla roja

\- ¡¿Sabes que le pediste?! – Decía la morena enojada

\- ¿Q-Qué? – Decía la pelirroja confundida y temerosa

\- ¡Que pelee hasta la muerte, Ddraig-sama dijo que el sistema está en su límite pero tú lo pones a luchar aun si eso lo mata! – Dijo la morena para que la pelirroja abriera los ojos retrocediendo dos pasos mientras negaba con su cabeza

\- No, yo…- Trataba de decir Rias

\- ¡Mira la maldita armadura! – Grito Akeno para que la pelirroja viera como la armadura brillaba intensamente cosa que horrorizo a Rias como a las demás al ver esto puesto que pensaban que se está cocinando dentro de la armadura - ¡¿Así te quieres desahogar?! ¡¿Matándolo?! – Bramo iracunda

\- No…no quiero que muera…lo dije impulsivamente, fue el momento... pero yo no quiero que le pase algo, jamas me lo perdonaría – Decía la pelirroja llorando – ¡Ise…detente…por favor, ya basta…detente…te lo pido…perdóname, ya no tienes que luchar…por favor!… ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Grito a todo pulmón

Pero desgraciadamente sus llantos y suplicas fueron demasiado tarde por que...

[…3….2….1… ¡ **0**!] Exclamo la armadura siendo que ambos contendientes bajaron mientras se miraban fijamente. La armadura del castaño brillaba intensamente

(Tema de fondo: Amor inmortal – Saint Seiya)

\- _**Eres digno de mi admiración joven ¿Cómo te llamas?**_ –

\- Issei…Hyodo – Dijo entrecortadamente como si le costara trabajo respirar

\- _**Issei Hyodo, lamento que tengas que morir por una chiquilla como Rias Gremory…pudiste ser feliz…y vivir más**_ –

\- Un hombre jamás abandona a las mujeres que ama aunque ellas lo hagan – Decía el castaño mientras todas empezaban a llorar siendo que Asia usaba su [Balance Breaker] para curar a sus compañeros

\- _**Ve a despedirte de ellas…mi misión término….tenía que dar muerte a 3 de ustedes y ya lo hice**_ – Dijo la armadura para elevarse al cielo siendo envuelto por sus alas y desaparecer bajo la luna llena

Cuando se fue el tipo, ellas se acercaron a Issei aun con sus heridas y el trance, estando a un metro de distancia…"Issei" gira con dificultad su cabeza para que las mirara mientras la temperatura de su armadura desciende de golpe, tornando de color gris y tras unos segundos comenzó a desvanecerse en partículas de luz. Comenzando por los pies hasta llegar a la cabeza. Al ver esto las chicas del castaño intentan atrapar esas partículas de luz que comienzan a elevarse hacia el firmamento para que vieran como las partículas de luz formaron la figura del castaño que les sonrió a todos para que brillara de color rojo y se elevara hacia el cielo...despareciendo en el firmamento

[Rias Gremory…esto tú lo provocaste y esa culpa la cargaras por el resto de tu vida] Dijo una joya verde azulada para volverse polvo siendo que…

Rias cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando

Akeno empezó a derramar lágrimas con una mirada vacia

Asia habia quedado estatica, no se movia...no reaccionaba

Koneko estaba negando con la cabeza mientras tenía la cuenta de oro del obi de su hermana en sus manos, llevandosela a su pecho

Ravel la abrazo llorando

Xenovia estaba derramando lágrimas como Irina, tienan la boca abierta pero un nudo en la garganta que no les permitia decir nada

Gasper estaba llorando mientras tenía el clip de Rossweisse en sus manos

Y Kiba estaba con una rodilla en suelo siendo que soltó un golpe al suelo mientras derrama lagrimas

En ese momento llegaron los Maous excepto Ajuka, los líderes Gremory, Grayfia, Millicas, Baraqiel, Azazel, Michael, Gabriel, Odín, Gondül junto a 3 valkyrias, Griselda, Dulio, Sun wukong, Tobio, Sairaorg, Vali, Arthur, Bikou, Le Fay y los nuevos integrantes del grupo del [Vanishing Dragón]

\- ¿Dónde está Issei-dono? – Pregunto Grayfia que no veía al castaño

\- ¿Dónde está Kuroka-sama? – Pregunto Le Fay no veia a la nekomata

\- ¿Dónde está Rossweisse? – Pregunto la valkyria mayor que no veía a su nieta

Siendo que pasaron los segundos pero ninguno de ellos contestaban hasta que…

\- Rossweisse, [Torre] Gremory…la nekomata Kuroka Toujou... el [Sekiryuuitei], [peón] Gremory y ex-prometido de Rias Gremory...Issei Hyodo…han…han muerto a manos del enemigo – Dijo Kiba con la voz quebrada

Los líderes Gremory se quedaron en shock derramando lágrimas, Millicas empezó a llorar siendo abrazado por su madre que lloraba para que los abrazara el pelirrojo, Venelana cayo al suelo llevandose sus manos a su rostro, Le Fay estaba llorando como Maria Magdalena siendo abrazada por su hermano y Gondül se vino abajo sostenida por sus subordinadas

\- M-Mi pequeña…mi niña…mi Rose…no…gha…¡NO! – Gritaba la valkyria retorciéndose del dolor - ¡¿Por qué?! -

\- Llévensela – Dijo el anciano poniendo su mano en su rostro llorando

\- S-Si – Decían las valkyrias llorando para llevarse a la maga

\- Hyodo…- Decía Saji para que Sona lo abrace mientras veía con lágrimas a su amiga

Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue lloraron siendo que se les destrozaba el corazón al ver a la pobre anciana.

Griselda, Dulio, Sun wukong, Tobio, Sairaorg, Arthur, Bikou, los nuevo del grupo del dragon blanco y Vali apretaron los puños llorando

\- Kuroka-sama – Lloraba Le Fay

\- Issei…eres un idiota – Decía Azazel llorando

La noticia destrozo a todos los presentes por que ahora el castaño los dejo para siempre...no era como cuando fue revivido por Red...el realmente había muerto

\- ¿Quién fue el asesino? – Pregunto Odin

\- Un tipo que se hizo llamar [God of Death] – Decía el rubio para que vieran a la pelirroja que salia del trance para...

\- N-No...Yo…Yo mate a mi Ise…no puede ser…¡¿Qué he hecho?!…yo…mate a mi Ise...mate a mi Ise...mate a mi Ise…¡YO MATE A MI ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Grito la pelirroja a todo pulmón

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritaron las demas chicas

La pelirroja y las demás después de ese desgarrador grito se desmayaron para que los adultos fueran a ver como se encontraban

Después de eso empezaron la caza del tipo llamado [God of Death] pero no encontraron nada por lo que comunicaron la noticia a las facciones sobre la muerte de Issei Hyodo y la caceria del [God of Death]...tal noticia consterno a los dioses aliados de las 3 facciones por lo que ayudaron a la busqueda del mal nacido que mato a [Oppai Dragon].

Pero todos sus esfuerzos...fueron infructuosos

\- Kyoto –

Yasaka lloraba porque le había llegado la noticia de la muerte de Issei... Kunou que estaba de vacaciones entro a donde estaba su madre por lo que al verla llorando le pregunto que le pasaba

Siendo que con todo el coraje que podía tener en este momento le dio la noticia por lo que la pequeña kitsune cayo de rodillas

\- !No¡- Negaba Kunou - ¡Madre, dime que no es cierto!…¡dime que no es verdad! – gritaba llorando

\- Lo lamento mucho Kunou pero es cierto, me lo acaban de confirmar hace poco - Decía la rubia llorando - Tenemos que tener resignación...han tratando de localizar al infeliz que lo mato pero parece que la tierra se lo trago –explicaba la situacion sollozando para mirar al youkai que estaba en la sala – Que preparen el templo e informen a las facciones que se hará aquí el funeral de Issei Hyodo –

\- Si, Yasaka-sama – Dijo el Teigu para retirarse

\- Ise…¿Por qué?...- Decía la pequeña que estaba con una cascada de lagrimas mientras se abrazan

(¿Por qué no te confesé mis sentimientos? Tenia que ser mas egoista...aun cuando mi hija me odiara... ahora es demasiado tarde…nunca te volveré a ver...nunca volveré a amar a un hombre como te amé a ti…Ise) Pensó Yasaka destrozada

\- Pent house de Issei – Hotel Élise – Paris – Noche -

Celestia, Rossweisse y Kuroka habían terminado el simulacro y ahora comían algo siendo que Ajuka recolectaba los datos

\- Es sorprendente este sistema de videojuego de realidad virtual, Ajuka-sama – Decía la rubia – Sera un éxito –

\- Eso espero – Decía el Maou - ¿Cómo sintieron la experiencia? –

\- Demasiado real – Decía Rossweisse tomando agua y sudando un poco siendo que se dejo caer en el sillón – Dejando de lado esa mala experiencia opino lo mismo que Celestia-san…sera un éxito –

\- Espero que Ise no los compre cuando salga a la venta…pero esa muerte si que me puso los pelos de punta de mis dos colas-nya – Decía Kuroka comiendo un bocadillo

En ese momento salía alguien solo con una camisa para que vieran a un rubio con su cuerpo bien construido y tonificado siendo que ojo derecho de color lila mientras el izquierdo es verde azulado siendo que traía una camisa blanca sin mangas y pantalones negro siendo que estaba descalzo, sonrojando a las 3 chicas

\- Cielos…esa armadura era algo incomoda y hacía calor adentro….me tuve que dar 3 duchas para quitarme el olor a sudor – Decía el chico

\- Nya~ - Ronroneo la morena seductoramente

\- Con esto y los datos que tengo, la consola de video juego en realidad virtual será un éxito además de que todo el mundo cree que estás muerto - Decía el peli verde

\- ¿Dónde será el funeral? – Pregunto el [Maestro asesino]

\- Según me informaron sera en el Yasaka-jinja, mañana a medio día –

\- Ok –

\- ¿Por cierto que pasara con Ryuuteimaru y Ophis? - Preegunto el peli verde

\- Hable con Great Red, me dijo que no despertara en al menos 1000 años siendo que entro en un estado de hibernación para recuperar sus poderes y Great Red le permitio regresar a la brecha dimensional...fue dificil hacer que no desapareciera pero le dije que en caso de que despertara antes le explicara la situacion. Sobre Ryuu, le informe desde antes la situación como deshicimos el contrato que tenia como demonio Gremory siendo que acepto hacer el contrato conmigo ahora que soy de nuevo un [asesino]. Hare de nuevo mi contrato con él y renovare mi contrato con Est debido a que mis poderes como mi esencia ya no son las mismas – Explico el rubio

\- Entiendo – Decía el peli verde para tomar sus cosas y guardarlas en pirámides para escogerlas. guardándolas en sus bolsillos – Bueno, me retiro –

Acto seguido desapareció en un círculo mágico dejando a los 3 chicos solos

\- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – Pregunto Rosswiesse

\- Pues no tenemos misiones y el funeral es mañana así que vamos a pasear por Paris – Dijo el rubio para ponerse su anillo y junto con Celestia llevar a pasear a Rossweisse y Kuroka por la cuidad de noche por lo que las chicas se maravillaron por lo hermoso que era el lugar

\- Al día siguiente – Yasaka-jinja -

(Tema de fondo: ...Lost in Thought - Phantasmagoria)

Era el día de la ceremonia del funeral de Kuroka, Rossweisse e Issei siendo que estaba lloviendo como si el cielo llorara por ellos y los despidiera con sus frias gotas pero como no había cuerpos que velar, solo estaban en los féretros correspondientes la cuenta de Kuroka, el clip de Rossweisse y el medallón que le regalo Rias a Issei. Rias, Koneko y Gondul ofrecen incienso a sus difuntos, mientras un sacerdote Teigu canta un sutra.

Al final los invitados y familiares depositaron flores en el ataúd alrededor como si formaran la silueta de la cabeza y los hombros como del cuerpo de los difuntos antes de que el féretro se cierre y sea transportado al crematorio

En la recepción, todo el mundo estaba dándole las condolencias de los difuntos, Rias sostenía el retrato de Issei, Koneko el de Kuroka y la madre de Rossweisse que era idéntica a su hija, se podía decir que era una versión mayor con pechos más grandes que los de Akeno y un cuerpo más voluptuoso que el de su hija siendo que esta sostenía un retrato de la mencionada

Al final se decidieron hacer 3 hakas (tumbas japonesas) para los chicos en el jardín del templo siendo que estaba protegido por una barrera para que los humanos no las encontraran y otras 3 se harán en Kuoh cuando volvieran a casa

Mientras a lo lejos en un tejado había 2 personas que veían la ceremonia de los chicos siendo que uno veía fijamente el lugar

\- Que bueno que no trajimos a Kuroka-san y Rossweisse-san – Dijo un encapuchado - ¿Te encuentras bien? Ise – Pregunto ¿curiosa? al ver la mirada de su compañero

\- Si, es triste ver como hasta mi muerte me recordaron…me dan lastima como repulsión. Ahora no tengo NADA que me una a ellas, Celes – Decía el mencionado – Puedo volver a ser quien soy realmente como estar a tu lado nuevamente como siempre anhele -

\- ¿Cómo te sientes al ser libre? – Pregunto la chica

\- Algunos se imaginan ser libres y no ven las ataduras que los aprisionan – Dijo el chico

\- Que en la muerte encuentren la paz que tanto han buscado en este mundo y el perdón de sus pecados… [Requiescat in Pace] – Dijeron Issei y Celestia para que con su parkour para que se fueran por los tejados sin ser percibidos excepto por cierto par de Maou que sintieron como el aura del par de [asesinos] se alejaba para que su colega y amiga le diga al pelirrojo…

\- ¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? Sirzechs-chan -

\- No lo sé, Serafall. Pero es el único que puede ayudar a los dos mundos: el natural y el sobre natural. Los que nos vimos envueltos en este engaño cargaremos con una gran culpa por mentirles pero la culpa que cargaran ellas…será peor porque creen que está muerto y ellas son las culpalbes –

Después de la lluvia se despeja el dia, este era un nuevo inicio para las 3 facciones por que el pilar de todo se "había ido de este mundo" y debían aprender a caminar sin él. Siendo que los dos Maou miran al cielo mientras los rayos del sol atraviesan las nubes

Ahora todo el mundo cree que Issei Hyodo está muerto

¿Qué pasara ahora con a las chicas del club de ocultismo? ¿Cómo será ese entrenamiento que hará Issei? ¿Cómo sera la ceremonia de inducción de Lilith, Kuroka y Rossweisse a la orden de [Asesinos Franceses]? ¿Algún día se reencontraran Issei y Rias?

Son las preguntas en el aire siendo que lo único que se sabe es que los caminos de Rias Gremory y el [maestro asesino] Issei Alexandre Dorian se han separado por algo que fue orquestado pero es una verdad absoluta de la vida: La muerte

Ending 1: Place to Try - Totalfat

 **Fight!**

 **Furishiboru dake sa saigo no itteki mo**

 **Muda ni dekinai kara**

 **Now is the time to go**

Aparece un fondo negro mientras se crean ondas siendo que aparece una toma aérea de la academia para dejar ver a Issei mientras recuerda sus batallas contra Raiser, Kokabiel, Vali, Loki, la [Hero Faction] y Sairaorg para que aparezca en intervalos intermitentes al Issei normal y el Issei con su capucha azul de asesino

 **Ikudo to naku kimi to egaita yume wa**

 **Ima koe to natte mune wo sasu**

 **It's not crazy**

 **Fight and fight, try and try for you**

Aparece luchando contra varios Demonios y caídos renegados junto a sus "amigos" siendo que poco a poco desaparecen siendo que aparecen otras chicas que luchan a su lado para que vea desde el techo de la academia el atardecer

 **Forever**

 **Kimi wa hitori ja nai**

 **Namida koete**

 **Kimi to susundekou**

En ese momento pasa los momentos que vivió con las chicas del club de ocultismo y con sus "nuevas" chicas

 **Nanimo kowaku nante nai'n da**

 **This is the place to try**

Para que se viera como Issei se para en el barandal mientras con sus brazos mantiene el equilibrio

 **Soshite bokura kitto tsunaida te wo**

 **Kesshite hanasanaide asu he kakeru**

 **Let's sing loudly**

 **We are the one for the future**

Para que se vean sus luchas contra los templarios a lado de su equipo siendo que aparece un águila. Para que Issei se pare sobre el barandal mientras viste su chaqueta con capucha, sus pantalones y botas de combate como sus [guantes de asesino] para dar un [salto de fe] mientras se ve detrás de él a Ddraig

 _ **(Avances en: Mi pagina de Facebook: Búsquenme como ZeroKaien)**_

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Bueno, no esperaba sacar tan pronto este capítulo siendo que me dio un momento de inspiración el sabado y lo termine hoy**_

 _ **Agradezco sus opiniones siendo que visiten mi página de perfil en Facebok que está arriba donde encontraran información como los adelantos, una encuesta y otras cosas más. ¿Se imaginaron que ese sería el ojo por ojo que dijo Mirajane en el capítulo anterior?**_

 _ **Debo comunicar que tardare un poco en sacar el siguiente capítulo puesto que tengo otro proyecto como colaborado siendo que me dedicara a él un tanto más pero no abandonare la historia**_

 ** _Muchos me preguntaran "¿Por que agregaste a Evie Frye como [Sekiryuutei]?" Bueno Elsha fue la portadora de Ddraig mas fuerte entonces ¿por que no poner a una [sekiryuutei Asesina]? Ademas de que Evie es una de las mejores asesinas de la saga (en mi opinión)_**

 _ **Integrantes de los [Nuit Vent]:**_

 _ **Issei Alexandre Dorian – Líder del equipo – Interés romántico de las chicas del [Nuit Vent]**_

 _ **Alizeé Dorian – Segunda al mando – Hermana – Aún no está en el harem - virgen**_

 _ **Celestia Ralgris – Tercer oficial – Prometida de Issei – Líder y primera del harem**_

 _ **Tomoe Tachibana – Integrante – Segunda del harem**_

 _ **Mirajane Strauss – Integrante – Tercera del harem**_

 _ **Lisana Strauss – Integrante – Cuarta del harem**_

 _ **Philuffy Aingram – Integrante – Quinta del harem**_

 _ **Krulcifer Einfolk – Integrante – Sexta del harem**_

 _ **Lisesharte Atismata – Integrante – Séptima del harem**_

 _ **Miyabi Hotaka – Integrante – Octava del harem**_

 _ **Ellis Fahrengart – Integrante – Novena del harem**_

 _ **Airi Auditore – Integrante – Encargada de Inteligencia, Logística e Investigación – Decima del harem - Virgen**_

 _ **Lilith Frye – Novata – Aun no está en el harem**_

 _ **Rossweisse – Novata – Undécima del harem - Virgen**_

 _ **Kuroka – Novata – Duodécima del harem - Virgen**_

 _ **Terminus Est – espíritu contratado de Issei – Mascota del equipo – Miembro oficial del harem sin posicion – Virgen**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es muy importante**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Si encuentran un error de escritura haganmelo saber**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	3. Assasins Express 1

**[Assasin´s Express]**

Zerokaien: _**Hola a todos mis seguidores y lectores, espero que les esté gustando la historia…QUIERO ALCARAR POR SEGUNDA VEZ QUE EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO LO TOME DEL FIC [SEKIRYUUTEI'S CREED] COMO PROLOGO PARA MI FIC SIENDO QUE SOLO UN 70% LO TOME PERO NO ES LA MISMA HISTORIA…QUIERO QUE ESO LES QUEDE CLARO. Desde hace un tiempo queria sacar un fic de Assasin´s Creed y Highschool DxD pero no habia podio plasmar una introducción para la historia siendo que al leer el fic de Alex Hayden a pesar de que inicia con el NTR era bueno así que…le pedi permiso para usar el capítulo 1 de su obra como prólogo pero fue más un capitulo 1 de**_ _ **MI**_ _ **HISTORIA**_ _ **XD. También quiero aclarar que tomare trama de los juegos de AS y que se verán habilidades y muchas cosas de Issei y sus chicas por que no por nada son [asesinos] que luchan contra seres sobre naturales siendo que compensan su debilidad humana con una gran versatilidad**_

 _ **Bueno para inaugurar esta sección donde se responderán Reviews por cada capítulo nos acompañan nuestra Maou Leviathan favorita: Serafall Sitri o como le gustan que le digan Levi-tan**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones***_

Serafall: _**Gracias a todos, hola ZeroKaien-chan**_

ZeroKaien: _**Hola, es un gusto tenerte como madrina de oro Levi-tan. La líder del harem del fic Assasin's Dragón Unity y prometida de Issei…Celestia Ralgris**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones***_

Celestia: _**Gracias por invitarme ZeroKaien**_

ZeroKaien: _**Es un gusto tenerte aquí Celes.**_ _**Demos la bienvenida a la valkyria más hermosa de todas…Rossweisse**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones***_

Rossweisse: _**Gracias por la invitación ZeroKaien-san y hola todos *sonrisa***_

ZeroKaien: _**Es un placer tenerte aquí Rose y para terminar con broche de oro, tenemos al maestro queroseno….(¡no que!)…a nuestra chica favorita Alizeé Dorian**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones***_

Alizeé: _**Gracias a todos, oye ¿qué onda con eso del maestro queroseno?**_

ZeroKaien: _ **Uy, ya mátame**_

Alizeé: _**Sabes que lo puedo hacer ¿verdad?**_

ZeroKaien: _**¿Y tu sabes que te puedo dejarte virgen el resto de la historia, verdad?**_

Alizeé: _**Por eso digo que nunca comente nada**_

ZeroKaien: _**Yo decía. Bueno como son dos capítulos empezaremos por el primero y será Rossweisse quien conteste**_

 _ ***Zero toma una carta***_

Rossweisse: _**S-Si.**_

ZeroKaien: _**Es de LuciferReborn95 y dice asi**_

" _ **Asombroso, esta historia tiene mucho potencial, y la verdad, el concepto de Issei como un [maestro asesino] es muy intrigante :D"**_

Rossweisse: _**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y esperamos ver más comentarios tuyos**_

ZeroKaien: _**Tomare otra cartita….y la contestara Celestia**_

Celestia: _**Si**_

ZeroKaien; _**Es de Mario Vi Britannia y dice asi:**_

" _ **Simplemente Genial, me dejaste sin palabras con tal estupendo prólogo, desde que alex hayden saco el de sekiryuuteis creed, este tipo de fics se han vuelto populares, y tu vienes y nos das otra perspectiva, esperare con ansias el capítulo 2 de este fic, ya quiero leer como se retorzeran las Gremory al haber dejado a un lado a Issei, y lo mejor es que este, nunca les devolvio realmente el sentimiento"**_

Celestia: _**Muchas gracias por el apoyo, es cierto pero Yesuso17 fue el pionero con su historia "Historia de un Asesino" Nuestro escritor tomo el capítulo 1 de ese fic para hacer un prólogo adecuado y correcto por que el cabeza hueca no se le ocurrió nada y modifico ese capítulo acorde a la historia. Pues ya verás que pasa en el capítulo 2 pero no creas que fue tan fácil dejar a MI Ise que estuviera de ojo alegre con la pechugona Gremory y esas lagartonas de sus siervas como esa ángel mojigata**_

ZeroKaien: _**No, no…aquí no estamos en una sesión de psicología o de ayuda comunitaria asi que no te proyectes Celes**_

Celestia: _**Perdón ;P**_

ZeroKaien: _ **En esta ocasión contestara Serafall-chan**_

Serafall: _**Si**_

ZeroKaien: _**Vaya es doble…tienes suerte Levi-tan. El primero es de Diego997 y dice asi:**_

" _ **Capitulo 2 ya porfavor,muy buen comienzo hombre"**_

Serafall; _**Pues ya esta ;D**_

ZeroKaien: _ **Este es de Aeretr y dice asi:**_

" _ **No sé, tengo sentimientos encontrados a leer el primer episodio esta historia, se ve que le metiste ganas, pero también siento un poco de falta de originalidad al usar un tema que otros están explotando descaradamente... Es cierto que el escrito de Sekiryuutei's Creed fue la primera obra en explotar esta temática, pero de allí en fuera se está volviendo algo monótono y hasta cansado, pero dicen que la imitación es la mejor manera de halagar a la persona que admiras pero también dejas pocas posibilidades para explotar la historia. Fuera de eso, este y otro caso excepcional son los únicos que han llamado mi atención y estaré siguiendo de cerca el desarrollo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero que esta tendencia decaiga eventualmente y no les pase como a la franquicia original, que simplemente repiten la misma fórmula sin siquiera buscar una innovación"**_

Serafall; _ **Como dijo Celestia-chan Yesuso17 fue el pionero y Alex hayden el innovador siendo que Zero-chan estuvo piense y piense como 3 meses y nada por lo que al ver el fic de Alex-chan encontró lo que buscaba siendo que si es cierto que es un tema sobre explotado pero esta historia sera algo interesante como dato te digo que el viaje de entrenamiento sera de diversion, trama y puede ser un Lemmon entre Kuroka-chan e Ise-chan, Rose-chan e Ise-chan incluso uno entre yo y el sexy Ise-chan. Pues esperamos no decepcionarte. Y este fic trae muchas sorpresas**_

ZeroKaien: _**Sera no des spoilers**_

Serafall: _**Mouuu…no tenías que darme un coscorrón**_

ZeroKaien: _**Cambiando de tema, ahora va Alizeé, ya sabes cómo es la mecánica**_

Alizeé: _**Si**_

ZeroKaien: _**Este comentario es de ZeruXT y dice asi:**_

" _ **¡Yo no entender el final :'v**_

 _ **Es bastante curiosa la historia pero entretenida al fin y al cabo la verdad me gusto aunque fue mucho rollo con la separación al final es una culpa conjunta así que ni a quien irle xD"**_

Alizeé: _**Veras mi querido ZeruXT, Sirzechs Lucifer se puso en contacto conmigo debido a que supo que yo era una [asesina]. Siendo que me iba a encargar la misión pero el líder de los [Nuit Vent] no soy yo…es Ise-chan por lo que él toma las decisiones. A partir de este punto el pelirrojo sis-con contrato a los "novios" de las Gremory pero ellos ya traían malas intenciones debido a que según Mira y lo veras en el capítulo 2, los templarios sabían de que mi hermanito tenía la [Boosted Gear] pero desconocen que es un [asesino] por lo que lo querían sus filas siendo que Sirzechs al ver como estos las cortejaban….decidio pagarles para liberar a Issei de sus ataduras siendo que al dejarlo a un lado ellas mismas le dieron luz verde para darnos la misión**_

Zerokaien: _**Este es doble y es turno de Rose…es de El Primordial y dice asi:**_

" _ **Buen capítulo camarada, buena temática la que presentas sigue así y te leeo luego"**_

Rossweisse: _**Gracias**_

Zerokaien: _**Desgraciamente el siguiente es un comentario hatter por lo que se puede ir a la mierda**_

 _ ***ZeroKaien lo quema con magia de fuego mientras sostiene la carta***_

 _ **Pasamos siguiente que es de DjGuilox-018 y dice asi:**_

" _ **Si se me hacia que habian partes de este fic en un principio bastante conocidas, ahora ya se por que, como sea, fue un inicio bastante raro, aunque eso no le quita lo atrayente, solo hay que ver como va a hacer issei para desaparecer de la vida de las gremory, y como reaccionaran cuando descubran la verdad, una pregunta, ¿volveran las gremory con issei?, yo espero que si, pero a diferencia de otras historias donde es traicion, arrepentimiento y luego perdon sin ton ni son, aqui deberias hacer que ellas tengan que luchar para recuperarlo, en especial por que ahora van a tener que enamorar de verdad al chico, despues de todo el mismo lo dijo que aunque las queria no sentia verdadero amor, ahora se tienen que esforzar para recuperarlo, demostrar que de verdad lo valen y que quieren estar con el esta ves si para siempre, ese si es un reto considerando que issei es un maestro asesino y eso le da cierto toque de esepticismo a su personalidad y mas si consideramos el pasado que ellas forjaron con issei en sus ultimos dias juntos"**_

Rossweisse: _**La verdad es que pasara bastante para que Rias e Issei se reencuentran y cuando pase…ni lo reconocerá por su nueva apariencia. Ademas de que la personalidad de Issei es una combinación de Ezio, Arno e Evie siendo que le es fiel a sus chicas**_

ZeroKaien: _ **…y como no con semejante bellezas como son Rossweisse, Celestia y Serafall como las demás siendo que con eso el estará mas que satisfecho**_

 _ ***Las mencionadas se sonrojaron fuertemente***_

 _ **Bien es turno de Celestia de responder 3 comentarios que son de:**_

 _ **waveofthejagers**_

" _ **Buen primer capitulo seguiras esta buena historia?"**_

Celestia: _**Gracias por el apoyo y el capítulo 2 está listo**_

 _ **Guest**_

" _ **Buen fic amigo, ojala actualizes pronto"**_

Celestia: _**Gracias y el capitulo esta**_

 _ **Y Tenzalucard123**_

" _ **Amigo actualiza pronto me piqué con tu historia"**_

Celestia: _**Es bueno oir eso ;D**_

ZeroKaien: _**La siguiente es Serafall-chan y ella empezara con los comentarios del capítulo 2**_

 _ **Es de LuciferReborn95 y dice asi**_

" _ **Esta historia es intrigante, Issei ya no tendra los lazos con las Gremory, y creo que si deberian sufrir por echarlo atras por novios humanos que terminaron siendo basuras con cara bonita.**_

 _ **Espero con ansias el proximo capitulo :D"**_

Serafall: _**Pues sinceramente Zero-chan no sabe porque dices que intrigante y pues esa es la idea porque si Rias-chan sabe que está vivo ira a buscar su perdón una y otra vez poniendo su vida en peligro como comprometería las misiones de los [Nuit Vent] muchas veces e Ise-kun necesita tener libertad, no estar atado cada que a la niñita se le antoje o por un caprichito de la princesita**_

ZeroKaien: _**La siguiente es Rose y el comentario es de colocolo 4178…y dice asi**_

 _ **colocolo4178**_

" _ **Wo..WOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWOWOW!.. Ahora si se nota el cambio en el fic, puedo decir que el desenlace este me gusto muchisimo mas que el original (de Alex Hayden)...**_

 _ **Por una parte me alegra saber que las Gremory no estan en el harem (y ojala no lo esten) pero por otra parte me disgusta que el harem sea tan grande... Ya que con tantas chicas (por lo menos yo) me olvido de sus nombres o apariencias y se me hace todo un enrredo..**_

 _ **Lo demas, la traicion de los novios de las chicas, la "muerte" de Issei (lo mejor sin duda) te quedo perfecto.. Ahi van tus 10 y a fav papu :v"**_

 _ ***Rossweisse suspira***_

Rossweisse: _**Colocolo….en verdad tienes que leer las letras negras. ZeroKaien-san uso el capítulo 1 de Sekiryuutei's Creed COMO PROLOGO PARA ESTE FIC …SOLO ES ESO. LA HISTORIA NO ES UNA COPIA…ESO VA PARA TODOS…ESTA SERA UNA TRAMA DIFERENTE COMO ARGUMENTOS DIFERENTES COMO NOTASTE EN ESTE CAPITULO. Y SI SIGUES DICIENDO ESO ZERO LOS CASTIGARA HASTA 5 MESES SIN PUBLICAR Y ESO ES PARA TODOS…SI NO CAPTAN CON PALABRAS…LO HARAN CON ACCIONES. Como contesto Serafall-sama anteriormente…esto se hizo porque Rias-san estorbaría con estar rogando por su perdón a cada rato y comprometería a los [Nuit Vent]….y como sabes eso viola el 3 precepto "Nunca comprometas a la hermandad". Sobre el harem…pues si sera algo grande pero si quieres saber quién es quien visita la página de Facebook de ZeroKaien siendo que buscala como: ZeroKaien donde muchas cosas sobre este fic. Siendo que veras el álbum de fotos que contiene imágenes de las chicas para que sepas quien es quien y no te confundas :D**_

ZeroKaien: _**Asi se habla, ahora es turno de la hermana de Issei, Alizeé. Este es doble y es de:**_

 _ **Tenzalucard123**_

" _ **Oye actualiza pronto el siguiente capítulo, ya Issei rompió cadenas de demonio y que pasará ahora?"**_

Alizeé: _**Pues Zero-san tiene un compromiso…cuando lo termine empezara el capitulo**_

ZeroKaien: _**Este es de**_ _**DarkKayser y dice asi:**_

" _ **Excelente gran capítulo, me encanto además de mostrarles los verdaderos rostros de sus "novios"... Ahora como dicen por ali: se han quedado sin pan ni pedaso"; aunque no estaria mal que en un futuro proximo se reencontraran y ver que pasara cuan se sepa la verdad; ademas de el castigo hacia el "hermanito del año" de parte de todos y digo TODOS los que no sabian de esto (aunque me pregunto si supo al final si eran templarios).**_

 _ **Además yo recuerdo (hace algunos años que ya ni lo recuerdo bien) haber visto o leido que los juramentos de criaturas sobrenaturales (específicamente en este caso demonios) no podrían ser rotos por nada (aunque ni se si usaras esa ideología ya que es tu historia :P), por lo que un reencuentro seria igual cosa de tiempo...**_

 _ **Otra cosa que destaca ... medio hamen que se tenia guardadito kukuku :3, sera atrayente ver como quedaran las "misiones" que tendran.**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora tocara ver como "continuaran" sus vidas ahora... Lo vuelvo a decir; excelente gran capitulo y espero con mas que ansias como continuara la trama de esta historia"**_

Alizeé: _**Pues por algo se acercaron a ellas, son hermosas pero toda mujer hermosa tiene sus defectos, por ejempo yo soy bastante vanidosa. Rose es muy seria y timida en la intimidad. Serafall-chan actua como muy infantil todo el tiempo y Celes es posesiva con Issei si supieras los dramas que hizo los últimos 4 años.**_

Celestia, Serafall y Rossweisse: _**¡OYE!**_

Alizeé: _**A lo que iba a decir, pues seria que explicaras eso a Zero por medio de un PM para hacer algo con ese tema y sobre aplicarlo pues seria un poco tarde debido a que las Gremory no cumplieron su promesa con mi hermanito. Y sobre lo del castigo de Sirzechs ¿no es suficiente castigo ver sufrir a Rias y no poder decirle que su amado está vivo? Y sobre el harem…pues ellas como viste en este capítulo cazaron a los noviecitos templarios de las chicas del club de ocultismo y sobre las misiones primero el deber y luego el placer. Sobre sus vidas….deberan seguir pero les costara trabajo en especial Rias que por su culpa Issei "murió". Y espera mucho mas**_

ZeroKaien: _**El siguiente es del Primordial y dice asi:**_

" _ **Buen capítulo amigo ,que gran simulación la de Issei al morir junto a Kuroka y Rossweisse ,nada mal la verdad,en el Harem agrega a Gabriel y Penemue sería fantástico ,y lo de Rias pues eso ya será más adelante si se reencuentra con Issei"**_

Alizeé: _ **Gracias por el comentario, la idea se la dio un conocido de Zero y pues fue asi por que no podía dejar a su valkyria quien siempre estuvo con él como si gatita a quien siempre apoyo como siendo que el tiempo que pasaban hizo que realmente amara a Kuroka y a Rossweisse siendo que le hubiera dolido dejarlas. Pues en el harem entraran las 3 mujeres líderes de las 3 facciones, es decir Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue pero a su debido tiempo y pasara un rato para ello siendo que tal vez ellas iran cuando Issei este con los [Asesinos Caribeños]….TAL VEZ**_

Serafall: _ **Yo quiero ir….quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero….**_

 _ ***Serafall sobre ZeroKaien mientras lo golpea con sus puños haciendo un berrinche para que este le dé otro coscorrón que le deja un chichón mientras esta llorosa***_

Serafall: _**Reflexionare sobre mis acciones…**_

ZeroKaien: _**Bueno…que va…iran a Gran Inagua las 3. Penemue, Gabriel y tu…trata de no hacer algo tonto o te dejo virgen por el resto de la historia**_

 _ ***Serafall empieza a dar brinquitos de alegría***_

ZeroKaien: _**Ahora es el turno de Celestia, este Review es de nuestro buen lector ZeruXT y dice**_

" _ **Es curioso ver que muchos autores están agregando hoy en dia el concepto de los espíritus contratados, tu agregaste a la tierna y adorable Est, no es incomodo puesto que soy gran fan de la franquicia de Seirei. Pero como dije antes es curioso además que me encantaría ver la ejecución de *Artes de Espada Absoluta* En este fic dado que las Artes de Asesinato de kamito tambien le pegaría bien al nuevo issei**_

 _ **Ha sido un capitulo muy redondo al principio algo de drama romántico pero hubieron partes que más que pena fueron graciosos. Después la presentación de los nuevos personajes y conocer un poco de estos y por ultimo esa gran obra de teatro que debo decir me agrado mucho e impresionante aunque por un momento pensé que issei aplicaría la de shyru vs shura elevándose al cielo y explotando. Parece ser que con esto no solo romper lazos con el grupo gremory sino con la alianza de las tres facciones. Esto curioso de saber hacia donde se dirigirá ahora la alianza sin el dragón rojo.**_

 _ **Pd. Con la actuación que se tiro issei chance y le anulan el oscar a leo jaja :V"**_

Celestia: _**Nos alegra que te gustara el capítulo, Est entro por sus propiedades para matar demonios y sobre el Arte de la espada seria que si puedes le envíes a Zero la información de las habilidades de Kamito y su estilo de la espada absoluta pero Issei tiene su estilo que combina el estilo de Ezio, Arno y Edward. Pues lo de Shiryu no lo pense pero siendo que no hubiera sido lo mismo debido a que el Issei que estaba con Rias era un [Doll] siendo que tenía determinadas ordenes ya programadas por lo que hubiera sido extraño. Sobre los lazos, era necesario porque la lucha entre [templarios] y [Asesinos] no le corresponde a las 3 facciones y los Gremory solo estorbarían a Issei en sus misiones…en especial las chicas. Y sobre la alianza pues ellos deberán preservar el legado de Issei siendo que como dijo Azazel una vez y citare:**_

 _ **{El Blanco quiere el poder. Al Rojo le gustan las mujeres, ambos tienen deseos simples y directos. Aun sin Dios, este mundo sigue girando}**_

 _ **El mundo seguirá sin Issei Hyodo pero los que deben aprender eso son los Gremory y las 3 facciones. Issei dejo los cimientos, por así decirlo…ahora es turno de ellos de terminar la obra**_

ZeroKaien: _**Ahora es turno de Alizeé y es de:**_

 _ **Kamen Rider Predator:**_

" _ **¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN VEO QUE HE ANHELADO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO! ¡POR FIN RIAS Y LAS DEMÁS LES DESTROZARON EL CORAZÓN PARA SIEMPRE!**_

 _ **En verdad te la mandaste con el capitulo uno y del pasado oculto de Issei, ¡pero este capitulo supero enormemente! Nunca se me ocurrió algo de una muerte falsa bien planeada, y mas con la ayuda de uno de los Maou. De como esas taradas vieron que sus "novios" solo las utilizaron para sus intereses pero ahora están muertos, ¡y vaya que merecían morir!**_

 _ **Lo que mas me gusto de esta historia es que fuiste directo con lo de Issei dejando en claro "ni crean que las perdono asi como si nada" para destrozarles sus corazones. He leído muchos fic que son del mismo tipo de historia en que el castaño es botado por las chicas o que Rias lo traiciona, y que a la larga el termina perdonándolas o nunca muestran una escena como la de este capítulo. Pero tu te llevas mi respeto con esta gran obra y espero ver más de lo que pasara ahora que el castaño es libre de la zorra pelirroja, nos leemos luego"**_

Alizeé: _**Si te soy sincera no esperaba esto pero me alegra que te gustara, pues eran [templarios] siempre buscan beneficio para sus ambiciones. La muerte fue orquestada para hacerla lo mas creible posible. Como explicaron antes esto es por que ella estorbaría al estar buscando el perdón de Issei. Por ejemplo estamos en Damasco están luchando contra los asesinos y ella llega con una bata sexy diciendo…"Ise…venimos a darte un regalo muy especial". Dime que pasaría ahí. Siendo que otra es que Issei este haciendo parkour y Akeno se le viene encima con sus pechos, no se apoya bien y…bueno ya sabes que pasaria. Otra es que lleguen despues de los [templarios] al observatorio siendo que esta cuidada la entrada del enemigo para que…."Ise~" ya los descubrirían y valio queso la misión. Por eso lo separe de ellas, ademas de que Issei siempre tuvo planeado volver a casa despues de graduarse. Ademas de que Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel sabrían cuando pueden ir a ver a Issei por que las contactaría y no como Rias que egoísta e imprudentemente iria cada que pueda**_

ZeroKaien: _**Es el turno de Sera, el comentario es de MoonKnight575**_

" _ **Me ha encantado tu historia y como va eres bueno argumentado y dando setido a la historia y no de que las cosas pasen asi porque si y muy bien elaboradas "**_

Serafall: _**Pues muchas gracias por el comentario y ZeroKaien-chan sigue el consejo de un gran escrito como WolfDeath al que le mando un saludo como a Issei Sparda-chan y a mi yo de su fic :D**_

" _ **No puedes meter nada porque sí, siempre debe haber un motivo"**_

ZeroKaien: _**Es el turno de**_ _**Rossweisse y el comentario es de Alexzero:**_

" _ **Amigo lo admito en este capítulo me dejaste sin palabras menuda forma de falsificar la muerte de tres personas y una bien planeada, no soy de los que culpa a las personas sin ningún motivo y no me disgusta a los personajes de dxd, pero las gremory se lo tenían bien merecido al reemplazar a un diamante en bruto (issei ) por unas piedritas preciosas fáciles de engañar (sus novios que resultaron ser templarios y ahora están muertos ) y ahora ellas tendrán que cargar con el peso de las consecuencias al dejar sólo a issei y más a rias gremory quien fue la responsable de la directa "muerte" de su ex prometido como las asesinas dijeron " ojo por ojo, diente por diente y traición por traición " deberías hacer un capítulo de que es lo que harán las gremory de ahora en adelante después de la " muerte " de issei porque aunque ellas consigan nuevos novios o traten de seguir adelante, aun tendrán ese vacío en su corazón al traicionar la confianza y dejar que muriese aquel que a ellas las hacían felices y que hizo todo por ellas , a mi la que me dio pena fue yasaka ella en verdad amaba a issei y no se le declaró a tiempo ella al menos si fue fiel a issei aunque no se le declaró, en fin buen capítulo espero la continuacion**_

 _ **See you later**_

 _ **Pd : esta historia va a mis favoritos sigue así"**_

Rossweisse: _**Pues la muerte tuvo que ser asi porque si no habría sospechas, la mejor mentira es cuando la haces ver como una verdad absoluta. Pues Rias-san se lo tiene merecido pero como dijo Ise…jamás la amo, solo tuvo un cariño por ella y el mismo lo considera un error. Pues eso seguirá…se dara un espacio de tiempo donde se explicara que pasara… no lo dire o Zero-san no hara un lemmon entre Issei y yo. Si quieres una probada, visita la página de Facebook donde está el adelanto del capítulo 3, búscala como ZeroKaien Facebook en el metabuscador de tu elección y no se te olvide darle like ;). También agradecemos tu preferencia**_

ZeroKaien: _**Bueno vamos por los últimos comentarios que yo responderé y quiero que Rose como Celes los lean…si me hacen los honores**_

Rossweisse: _**Bien, este es de DjGuilox-018 y dice asi:**_

" _ **Una muerte algo sadica a decir verdad, ahora hay que ver cuanto tiempo se tardaran en volverse a encontrar issei y rias, en serio que van a sufrir el tiempo que esten separadas de el, pero a la larga toda mentira se sabe y tarde o temprano se van a acabar reencontrando, ahora sigo creyendo que las gremory tienen que volver con issei, pero ahora se van a tener que trabajar un lugar en el corazon del muchacho que una vez las amo y ahora ni siquiera las nota, en especial rias, es decir en este capitulo su mente estaba tan afectada que no se dio ni cuenta que estaba pidiendole a issei morir, pero creo que se merecen el amor que tenian del castaño, despues de todo desde el principio todo esto fue trampa templaria, y como dije al final todo se sabe, tal vez eso permita que issei las vuelva a ver con amor"**_

ZeroKaien: _**Pues digamos que fue arcorde e indolora en mi opinión, siendo que estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices pero esta mentira durara un buen rato y de todos modos creo que tu como algunos mas no recuerdan el cambio que tuvo por lo que si se reencontraran ni lo reconocerá por lo que no lo reconocería. Fue una trampa templaria, si, pero ellas tuvieron que luchar para ganarse a Issei siendo que él TAL VEZ les hubiera revelado la verdad pero tomaron el camino fácil y ve las consecuencias**_

Celestia: _**Este comentario es de**_ _**Demon888 y dice:**_

" _ **Muy buen capítulo, esperare con ansias el siguiente"**_

ZeroKaien: _**Pues gracias por el apoyo. Bueno tengo que dar una información. Debido a que tengo un compromiso pendiente me tardare en actualizar…cuando lo termine prometo ponerme a hacer el capítulo. Tambien dire que si llego al comentario número 100, esa persona tendra derecho a hacerme una pregunta que yo responderé por PM o si quiere un spolier se lo dare pero por PM o que deje su correo**_

 _ **VISITEN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, BUSQUENME COMO "ZEROKAIEN". EN ESTA ENCONTRARAN LOS ADELANTOS, EL ALBUM CON LA INFORMACION DE LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES Y EL HAREM DE ISSEI DORIAN COMO OTRAS COSAS. NO SE LES OLVIDE DARLE LIKE**_

 _ **ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO**_

 _ **LES AGRADEZCO A MIS INVITADAS SERAFALL SITRI, ROSSWEISSE, CELESTIA RALGRIS Y ALIZEÉ DORIAN POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE PRIMER ASSASIN'S EXPRESS**_

Serafall: _**Fue un placer**_

Rossweisse: _**Fue muy divertido**_

Celestia: _**Es un gusto**_

Alizeé: _**No dejen de seguir esta fantástica historia**_

 _ **Esto todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien**_

Serafall, Rossweisse, Celestia, Alizeé e Issei:

 _ **¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

 _ ***APLAUSOS Y OVACIONES***_

 _ **(TEMA DE FONDO: SQUARE ROOMS – AL CORNEY)**_

 _ **¿Qué LES PARECIO EL PRIMER ESPECIAL [ASSASIN'S EXPRESS]? ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE LO CONTINUARA? DEJEN SU OPINION, ES MUY…MUY IMPORTANTE**_


	4. Cap 3: Empieza el entrenamiento

**Capítulo 3: Empieza el entrenamiento**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"** _ **Te veré en…**_ **" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

" _ **Siempre estaremos contigo**_ **" Recuerdos de consejos**

 _ **[Festín de sangre de los dioses]**_ **Invocaciones o letanías**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- Área de entrenamiento de la villa Élise – Francia –

Encontramos a cierta peliblanca entrenando a cierta rubia de ojos azules, a cierta gata y a cierta valkyria en el arte de la espada con la ayuda de Tomoe, Alizeé y Celestia, siendo que cierta morena entrenaba a Lilith, la rubia entrena con Kuroka, la castaña con Rossweisse usando bastones de bronce. Era el ante penúltimo día de su entrenamiento, debido a que dentro de 3 días seria su ceremonia de iniciación...pero ellas no lo sabían

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la "muerte" de Issei, a partir de entonces el [Maestro Asesino] las ha entrenado día y noche solo dándoles descanso para cenar y dormir. Al principio para ellas fue duro pero con el paso del entrenamiento notaron como su sistema cardiovascular mejoro en gran medida así como su estamina aumento, su resistencia, agilidad y fuerza aumento bastante.

Kuroka decidió aprender Muay Thai y Judo como el estilo de espada de Issei mientras Rossweisse se interesó por el Box Francés y el Judo también como tomo el estilo de Mirajane siendo que sus maestros son Issei y la hija mayor de los Dorian.

Su parkour al principio era torpe y se cansaban con facilidad pero después del entrenamiento cardiovascular que les dio Issei y el entrenamiento constante como [asesinas]…mejoraron bastante por lo que podían seguir a las demás sin problemas. Volviendo al tiempo actual, Kuroka bloqueaba pero para sorpresa de esta, Celestia le daba una patada para tirarla siendo que puso el bastón a centímetros de su cuello

\- No te confíes, Kuroka. Cuando hagas el bloqueo, contraatacas o das un golpe para hacer retroceder al oponente y darle el golpe de gracia – Decía la [Instructora Asesina] Mirajane Dorian – Este es un entrenamiento, el enemigo no tendrá piedad en la realidad, ten siempre eso en mente y piensa que Celes-chan te quiere matar -

\- Si – Decía la morena para que se levantara, un cambio notable era que la nekoshou se ponía seria en su entrenamiento como [asesina]

\- Bien, Rossweisse… pero no te confíes– Decía Alizeé para desviar su espada y le da un codazo para después combinar una patada barrida para tirarla al suelo y ponerle la punta del bastón a centímetros de su cuello – El enemigo siempre buscara la forma de derribarte y tenerte dominada…debes de luchar contra ello y ser tu quien domines-

\- Si – Dijo la valkyria para levantarse viendo como Lilith que había decidido usar un par de [Krukis] como espadas por lo que usaba bastones cortos con la forma de la arma mencionada para entrenar. Estaba deteniendo los embates de Tomoe que no le daba tiempo para descansar pero ella repelía los ataques para realizar un contra golpe pero la morena lo detiene con su katana para empujarla siendo que la desequilibro pero la morena se apoyó en el bastón para darle una pata que la tomo desprevenida para que cayera al suelo

\- Tramposa –Se quejaba la rubia Frye

\- Ese en realidad es un movimiento del estilo de [bloqueo perfecto] de la familia Dorian – Explicaba Tomoe – Te confías demasiado, nunca bajes la guardia –

\- S-Si – Decía la rubia para que después practicaran con Issei que pulía sus habilidades y su esgrima corrigiéndolas en cada momento pero las 3 iniciadas se sorprendieron al ver el buen maestro que era mientras las demás sonreían porque habían pasado años desde que vieron a Issei entrenar a un [iniciado]

\- Bueno, es ahora del combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero en esta ocasión será sparring…ya tienen los conocimientos básicos por lo que podrán aplicarlos para que mejoren en gran medida al ver sus debilidades –

Issei, Celestia y Tomoe era sus compañeros de sparring siendo que la Frye sabia box pero decidió aprender boxeo francés y Judo

Siendo que la rubia y el castaño no era piadosos puesto que les habían dado una paliza para que les dieran una vitamina que creo Airi con las que sus heridas y agotamiento eran curadas para seguir entrenando siendo que después de eso empezaba su entrenamiento de parkour y de asesinas

\- 3 Días después – Carretera a Paris – 9:00 pm -

En una camioneta iban 6 chicas, eran Lilith, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Ellis, Krulcifer y Philuffy que estaban mirando el camino por la ventana

\- Dentro de poco llegaremos – Decía la peli celeste

\- ¿A dónde? – Decía la albina

\- La ceremonia de iniciación de las 3 es esta noche, deben aplicar lo que han aprendido – Decía Ellis

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las 3 iniciadas

\- Cuando Ise nos inició también reaccionamos como ustedes por que fue sin avisarnos – Decía Krulcifer

\- ¿Inició? – Preguntaron las novatas

\- Ise fue el sinodal de todas las [Nuit Vent]– Decía Philuffy

\- ¿En serio? - Exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas

Opening 1: Hiryuu no Kishi - TRUE

 ***Música***

Aparece las imágenes de una armadura negra y carmín

 **FIGHT FOR THE SKY!**

Aparecen 13 siluetas humanas de entre las nubes en el cielo nocturno con la luna detrás de ellos para que aparezca el logo de

"Assasin's Dragon Unity"

 **Afuderasu kanjou mou tomanarai**

 **Mune midaita bokura no gensou (Dark revolution)**

Aparecen Lisharte, Ellis, Airi con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas junto a Est

Aparece la marca en el pecho de las chicas de Issei

Luego se ven a Issei y Dereck frente a frente en la bastilla para chocar sus espadas creando una luz cegadora

Aparece Gedo acomodándose las gafa para que frente a el aparezcan los [Assasins Hunter]

 **Kienai aza ni obiete itemo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Krulcifer, Mirajane y Lisanna con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Philuffy, Miyabi y Lilith con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Celestia, Alizeé, Kuroka y Rossweise con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

 **Susume yo (Let's Burst up)**

Aparece Issei abrazando a Celestia de la cintura

Dejan ver cómo cambia Issei su uniforme de Kuoh por su traje de [asesino]

 **Aru ga mama**

Aparece la imagen de Dominique sentado en un escritorio y a lado tiene a Shizuka

 **Ima koso**

 **(Let's Boosted up)**

Aparecen las [Triad]

 **Kawaru toki**

Aparecen Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue sonriendo calidamente

 **Kakumei no kane no oto ga doko made mo hibiite yuku**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Aparece el símbolo de los [Asesinos], el Sainte-Chapelle y a Rias mirando el cielo de Kuoh mientras derrama lagrimas

Aparecen en una sala blanca Altaïr, Ezio, Edward, Connor, Evie y Arno

 **Kaze mo kitte yuke furi kitte yuke hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **Tokihanatte yuke tonde yuke inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa**

 **OVER IN THE NEW AGE**

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] y los [Assasin´s Hunters] frente a frente para que Issei luche contra Dereck a una velocidad cegadora

Celestia lucha contra Versalia

Tomoe contra Yoruka

Aparece Dominique para luchar contra Gedo

Aparecen nuevos enemigos con capuchas

Aparece el [Boosted Gear: Assasin Mode]

Se ve a los [Nuit Vent] sobre Ryuuteimaru viendo el cielo de Paris

Al final se ve a Issei con la [Boosted Gear] activada frente a su rostro y a sus costados a sus chicas para que el orbe de la [Sacred Gear] parpadee

\- Bastilla Saint-Antoine - Paris– 11:00 pm -

Nos encontramos con las 3 chicas vestidas con pantalones, mallas, zapatos de la época de la revolución siendo que estaban sentadas y frente a ellas se encontraba Krulcifer, Philuffy y Ellis de igual forma siendo que tienen como armas; un bastón de bronce y [bombas de humo]

\- ¿Por qué debemos de vestir así? Nya – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa

\- Es tradición de los Dorian que para la iniciación, los [iniciados] deben de vestir así puesto que Arno Dorian llego al santuario de esta forma y conoció a su maestro Piere Bellec exactamente en esta celda pero tuvo que matarlo por asesinar a Maese Mirabeau por motivo de purgas de las cúpulas – Explico Ellis

\- Oh – Decía la nekomata sorprendidas puesto que cada día con los Dorian aprendía algo nuevo, que increíblemente para quienes la conocían, le llamaba mucho la atención

\- No se preocupen, es ropa limpia y se degrada para hacer otras cosas más cuando terminen esto - Decía la peli rosa

\- Entiendo – Decían las 3 chicas

\- Cuando sea medianoche iniciaremos con el ritual de iniciación, habrá [dolls] creados por Issei que harán como guardias franceses del siglo XVIII así como prisioneros siendo que escaparan con su guía…por regla Ise y Lisha deberían hacer esto pero como no hemos tenido [iniciadas]…nosotras seremos su sinodales – Decia la peli celeste para sacar un reloj de bolsillo azul marino con bordes de brisa de color plateado y tiene en cursiva "N.V.". Para girarlo, abrirlo y presionar el botón del reloj por lo que aparece un mapa holográfico del lugar – Las rutas estar marcadas, el camino rojo la tomara Ellis y su protegida, el rosa es de Phi-chan y su protegida, por último el azul lo tomaremos mi protegida y yo…en este momento se les diría quienes son sus sinodales, aquellas que son sus guías…en pocas palabras son sus madrinas y quienes la inducirán a la orden –

\- Entendemos – Decían las 3 iniciadas

\- Yo seré tu sinodal, Rossweisse – Decía la peli celeste

\- Cuento contigo, Einfolk-san – Decía la albina

\- Yo seré la sinodal de Kuroka-san – Decía Philuffy

\- Cuento contigo, Phi-chan – Dijo la morena debido a que había oído a su novio que le decía así

\- Entonces yo seré tu sinodal, Lilith-san – Decía Ellis

\- Cuento con usted, Fahrengart-san –

En ese momento Ellis, Phi-chan y Krulcifer veían un reloj para que apareciera al imagen holográfica de Airi

*Empezamos* Decía la peli gris para que vieran como el reloj marca las 12 y suenan las campanas. La imagen de la peli gris desparece mientras los [dolls] que hizo Issei que tenían apariencia de prisioneros se activaban

*Aseguren a los prisioneros* Decia una voz

\- Es hora, sígueme – Dijeron las sinodales a sus alumnas – A cubierto –para que estos se escondieran detrás de un pilar

\- ¡Los prisioneros contra la pared! –

\- ¿Quién lo dice? –

\- Te dije que esto iba a acabar muy mal –

\- ¡Silencio! … ¡Atrás! – Decía la voz nuevamente para que atacaran a los 6 guardias rompiéndoles el cuello para tomar las espadas de los guardias siendo que las chicas salieron

\- Ustedes… ¡Alto! – Decía unos de las guardias para que se separaran

\- Corre con ganas, mendruga – Decían las sinodales para llegar a una puerta siendo que las [iniciadas] usaban el [Rastro fantasma] que consiste en dejar un rastro etéreo de su esencia para distraer a los enemigos – La cerradura está cerrada, entretenlos mientras la abro…si me apuñalan, mi espíritu te perseguirá por el resto de tu vida –

Lilith, Kuroka y Rossweisse empezaron a luchar usando el [bloque perfecto] que aprendieron con Mirajane e Issei así como luchar con varios enemigos

\- Krulcifer/Phi-chan/Ellis ¿ya las has abierto? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo las [iniciadas] a pesar de estar en diferentes lados

\- Aun no – Decían las sinodales por lo que empezaron los temblores como sonidos de cañones

\- No, no te preocupes por mi – Decían las [iniciadas] al mismo tiempo aun cuando estaban en diferentes puntos luchando pero oyeron un cañonazo - ¿Pero qué…? –

\- Es parte de la simulación pero parece que tardaron o Airi quiso hacerles las cosas más fáciles – Explicaban las sinodales

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la albina

\- Arno-sama escapo durante la toma de la bastilla por lo que se usa una dimensión de bolsillo dentro de la misma estructura para simular los mismos acontecimientos pero sin dañar la arquitectura histórica…lo sé porque Ise nos hizo pasar lo mismo – Decía la peli celeste – Nosotros los [asesinos] estamos en constante campo de batalla por lo que debemos aprender a sobrellevar el estrés de una guerra o un conflicto militar –

\- Entiendo – Dijo la valkyria para seguir deteniéndose siendo que Krulcifer abrió la puerta como las demás sinodales en su respectiva ruta

\- Vamos a escapar por la ventana –Decía la peli celeste para que la albina viera como estaba una revuelta y era ¿una mañana?

\- ¿Esto es también parte del escenario? -

\- Si, con los datos necesarios han podido recrear la toma de la bastilla –

En ese momento suben para encontrarse a varios "soldados" aplastados por escombros para que vuelvan a salir por otra ventana

\- Vaya…Airi sí que se luce con los efectos especiales – Decía Ellis seguida por Lilith. En ese momento se encuentran las 6 chicas para que Krulcifer diera una patada giratoria abriendo la puerta

(Que fuerza tiene en las piernas) Pensó la valkyria para que encontraran a varios soldados con fusiles pero al no funcionar, las 3 [iniciadas] lanzaron bombas para matarlos en el acto para que la albina como las demás viera a sus sinodales seguir

\- ¿Ahora dónde vamos?-nya – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Hacia arriba – Decía la peli rosa mientras ella como su

\- ¡¿Arriba?! – Exclamaron las 3 nuevas - ¡¿Y cómo bajaremos?! –

\- Confíen en nosotras – Decían las sinodales para que sus protegidas las siguieran por lo que usan el parkour para escalar una pared llegando a la parte más alta de la bastilla siendo que nuevamente matan a más "soldados" - ¿Qué esperan, mendrugas? Tenemos que saltar – preguntaron algo enojadas

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso se han vuelto locas? – Exclamaron las [iniciadas]

\- ¡Que suban aquí! – Exclamaron las sinodales

\- No puedo – Decía la [iniciadas]

\- A pesar de que se esto…- Decía Lilith

\- Simplemente no puedo – Decían Kuroka y Rossweisse – Es imposible -

\- ¿Imposible? – Decía Ellis

\- Así es la vida de un [asesino], chicas – Decía Krulcifer para que las 3 sinodales le dieran un emblema con el símbolo de los [asesinos] junto con 1 hoja en un sobre de plástico

\- A partir de ahora tienen hasta el amanecer para llegaral santuario…Adiós, mendrugas – Decían las 3 chicas para ponerse en la cornisa y realizar un salto desde lo más alto con los brazos extendidos dando la apariencia de ser un águila siendo que la dimensión desaparecer dejando ver el cielo nocturno

\- ¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Aléjense de la cornisa! – Decía un soldado que venía con varios más

\- Merde (Mierda) – Decía las [iniciadas] para hacer lo mismo que sus sinodales para caer en un lago y empezar a nadar para molestia de Kuroka. Llegaron cerca de un canal para que subieran y secarse

\- Odio el agua-nya – Se quejó Kuroka

\- Esto no es nada, según mi padre, los [asesinos caribeños] son también marineros siendo que casi todo el tiempo se la pasan en el mar – Decía Lilith

\- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Expreso la morena algo aterrada en solo pensar en eso

\- Bueno creo que tenemos que ver la primera pista – Decía la albina para que sacaran el sobre y leyeran…

\- ¿Un poema? – Decía Lilith

\- ¿Esto que tiene que ver con nuestra pista? Nya – Pregunto la nekoshou

\- El poema…le he visto en algún lado – Decía Rossweisse pensativa

\- Espera…ya lo recuerdo…es el poema que hizo Arno Dorian a Élise de la Serre– Decía la chica Frye

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? nya– Decía Kuroka

\- Lee la parte que dice "El cabello rojo del fuego, tiernos labios y ojos verdes llenos de vida…mi gran amor…" según recuerdo, Celestia-san dijo que este poema lo hizo en el primer aniversario luctuoso de Élise de la Serre – Explico la rubia

\- Entonces debemos buscar algo relacionado con Élise de la Serre…- Decía la albina pensativa

\- La mansión de la Serre – Decía Kuroka

\- ¿Eh? – Decía la albina confundida

\- Si, ahí debe estar la siguiente pista, es la única cosa relacionada con los de la Serre en Paris – Decía la rubia – Bien hecho Kuroka-san -

\- Gracias – Dijo la morena mientras la albina se sentía un tanto inferior a sus compañeras. Para que Lilith viera como aparecía lo que parecía ser un mapa detrás de la hoja que tiene en la mano

\- ¿Tinta invisible? – Decía la albina sorprendida

\- Parece que sí y esta tinta se le indujo calor – Decía la rubia para ver como la hoja tenía un clip que parpadeaba

\- Parece que para poder desbloquear el mapa debemos adivinar los acertijos – Decía la albina

\- Según esto la mansión está a unos 300 m, iremos por los techos para más rápido – Decía la rubia para escalar seguida de las demás

\- 10 minutos después – Mansión de la Serre -

Las 3 chicas llegaron a donde supuestamente estaba la misión De la Serre siendo que estaba en la copa del árbol más grande del árbol para que Kuroka con su habilidad felina tomara la carta

\- Dice…

" _Después una desilusión no hay nada mejor que una botella de vino mientras estas en un mirador de Paris"_ \- Leía la morena

– Esto no tiene sentido – Decían la albina y la rubia

\- No, si lo tiene…¿recuerdas la vez que nos dieron un tour por Paris Ise y Celes-cchi? – Pregunto la morena viendo a la albina

\- Si – Decía Rossweisse para golpear con su puño su palma abierta levemente – Ya lo recuerdo, el mirador que está cerca de una vinatería…Ise dijo que es un lugar barato con un vino decente y que en el mirador de ahí se podía ver la luna de Paris –

\- Pues vamos – Dijo la morena para que fueran con el vendedor siendo que les dio una botella a cada una debido a que ya estaban pagadas para que fueran al mirador para ver la luna pero al abrir la botella ven que no pueden por lo que la giran para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver como la botella se abre en medio revelando una nota que lee Rossweisse

\- Dice;

" _Ve más allá de lo no pueden ver las personas comunes"_ –

\- ¿Eso qué significa? Nya –Pregunto Kuroka pensativa

\- No lo sé – Decía la rubia

\- La [visión de águila] – Dijo la albina

\- ¿Eh? – Decían la morena y la rubia

\- Recuerden que la visión de águila permite ver lo que los demás no pueden – Decía la albina

\- Bien – Decía Lilith para activar la habilidad que heredero de su familia para ver el diseño de una mándala – Chicas… - pero grande fue su impresión al ver como las dos chicas junto a ella activaron su visión de águila…pero tenía entendido que no la podían activar tan fácil los seres sobre naturales pero ellas lo usaban como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

Lo que no sabía la rubia es que descubrieron esta cualidad 1 día después "su funeral"

Flashback

Estaban dando un paseo por los techos de los edificios de Paris debido a que Issei y Celestia estaban entrenando a Kuroka y Rossweisse en parkour para que de pronto la albina y la morena vieran varias siluetasde color azul cobalto y amarillo lima

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Decía la albina que se detuvo de golpe

\- Rose-cchi, estás viendo lo mismo que yo – Decía la morena sorprendida puesto que jamás había visto algo así

\- C-Creo que si Kuroka-san – Decía la mencionada absorta en las imágenes que le mostraban sus ojos pero cierto castaño como cierta rubia notaron como las chicas se detuvieron

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto Celestia mientras pasaba su mano frente a Kuroka siendo que su novio hacia lo mismo con Rossweisse

\- Parecen que están en trance – Decía la rubia –Mon aimée, usa "eso" –

\- Oui, Ma chérie – Decía el castaño para retirarse el anillo tomando su actual apariencia siendo que el hechizo le estorbaba a la hora de usar su habilidad especial por lo que sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Miro primero a la valkyria a los ojos siendo que la pupila del rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas se movía rápidamente inspeccionando cada centímetro del ojo de su amante para ir con la gatita

\- Surprenant, cela est... (Sorprendente, esto es…)

\- ¿Qué pasa? Mon aimée – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Están usando la [œil d'aigle] (Vista de águila) – Decía el castaño

\- ¡¿Estás seguro?! – Decía Celestia sorprendida – Según la teoría de Altaïr, es imposible que los seres sobrenaturales obtengan la [œil d'aigle]–

\- Esa teoría es falsa –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Ezio Auditore indirectamente demostró que un ser sobre natural puede despertar la [vista de águila]…aunque es casi imposible. Él entreno a un hombre lobo y a un dhampir siendo que estos dos obtuvieron [œil d'aigle] – Decía el hijo de los Dorian- Además recuerda lo que dijo Ajuka-dono –

\- ¿Sobre las piezas [beta-gamma]? –Pregunto la rubia recibiendo una afirmación de su prometido

\- La [pieza beta-gamma] otorga las habilidades de la [Reina], poder sacro, habilidad de crear armas de luz y poder demoniaco así como habilidades de [asesino]que heredaron de mi genoma. Kuro y Rose obtuvieron las habilidades como [asesino] debido a la pieza –

\- ¿Y nosotras obtendremos algo respecto a nuestras habilidades de [asesino]? –

\- Como ya son asesinas, pueden que despierten el [sentido del águila] o el [ojo del águila]–

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Si, pero es una teoría…. -

\- ¿Y si despertamos ambos? –

\- Sería interesante pero no puedo decirte con exactitud cómo o cuando lo despertarían…y si lo despertaran o no por qué no lo sé– Decía el rubio – También tengo un regalo para ustedes –

\- ¿Un regalo? –

\- Si pero será para un evento importante –

Después de esa explicación el peliblanco les dio un suave beso a sus alumnas en los labios que las despertó del trance mientras se sonrojaban en el caso de Rossweisse mientras que Kuroka profundizo el contacto. Pero la albina noto como la rubia estaba con una sonrisa de resignación siendo que se veía divertida.

\- ¿No te molesta? – Pregunto la valkyria curiosa

\- Para nada, tengo un par de años administrando el harem de Issei que son las [Nuit Vent] – Respondió la rubia

(Wow, es más madura de Rias-san) Pensaba la albina sorprendida

Fin del flash back

En ese momento la hoja se quemó para que las chicas vieran como decía antes de volverse cenizas

" _Busquen el símbolo en algún edificio"_

\- Bueno debemos de irnos – Decía Rossweisse

\- Tienes razón-nya – Decía Kuroka

\- Solo tenemos 4 horas para encontrar el lugar – Decía Lilith viendo su reloj de pulsera para que las 3 empezaran su recorrido por todo Paris debido a que buscaban sin descanso algo que se parecía a lo que tenía en blanco el emblema

\- Iglesia Sainte-Chapelle –

Las 3 chicas llegaron al lugar donde encontraron un vitral con la forma que tenía el emblema

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? –

\- Pues tengo una idea – Dijo Kuroka para usar su [visión de águila] encontrando lo que buscaban para que subieran encontrándose con una sala llena de vitrales donde había unos arcos y una carpa de bronce donde estaba un trono para que subieran a las partes más alta de la carpa para usar los mástiles y los candelabros para llegar a donde está el vitral con la forma de la mándala que tiene el medallón para ponerla en 3 aparatos que tienen una lupa, al poner el emblema lo giran hacia la izquierda para que vieran como los candelabros de la derecha descendieron para que fueran de nuevo a la carpa siendo que formaron para ponerse en la cornisa donde fue la primera Lilith en realizar un [salto de fe], seguida de Rossweisse y Kuroka

\- Santuario de los asesinos –

Las chicas luego de caer en un fardo de paja que estaban perfectamente alineado, entraron por una puerta para encontrarse con un lugar que parecía antiguo pero a pesar de eso, estaba en excelente condiciones, en su camino encontró dos estatuas por lo que reconocieron debido a su forma, supusieron que eran de [Asesinos]

\- Sí que han tardado, mendrugas – Decía una voz para que vieran a las chicas vestida con un traje que consistía en una camisa blanca levemente brocada con hombreras de tela con el símbolo de los asesinos bordado siendo que tiene bordes dorados, una falda azul con blanco y bordes dorado siendo que tiene cola blanca con faja que cubre todo el abdomen, medias negras y botas altas. Sobre la faja tiene un cinturón con la A con arco como hebilla con sus armas en sus costados envainadas. Siendo que Ellis y Philuffy tienen una gabardina azul marino con la capucha de los [Asesinos] abrochada levemente con un broche con forma de un halcón mientras Krulcifer trae una capa de cuerpo completo color blanca con un broche con un escudo donde está el halcón

(Nota: Es el uniforme femenino de la academia de caballeros que usa Celestia de Saijaku no Bahamut mientras los hombres usara el uniforme masculino de la misma academia pero usaran la gabardina estándar que es la de Arno Dorian excepto los maestros asesinos como Krulcifer que usan una capa con capucha)

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Es [el santuario], la base madre de los [Asesinos Franceses]…aquí era donde se aprendía y se preparaban a los [asesinos] hasta finales del siglo XVIII cuando Arno-sama construyo la villa Élise. A partir de ahí, la villa se dedicó a la producción de vino y champagne además de ser el centro de entrenamiento de los [asesinos]…siendo que esta es nuestra base central y centro neurálgico. Desde estos túneles podemos llegar a cualquier parte de la cuidad sin que nos vean- Explicaba Krulcifer mientras que detrás de ella venían Lilith, Kuroka y Rossweisse – Lo vemos y oímos todo -

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntaba Kuroka – La visibilidad parece un problema ¿no preferirían un sitio con vistas?-nya–

\- Este sitio nos ha sido de mucha utilidad desde hace casi un milenio, mendruga –

\- ¿Y porque no vienen Ellis-san y Philuffy-san? – Pregunto la valkyria

\- A donde iremos solo podemos estar los 4 maestros, los 4 líderes y el mentor -

\- Aja ¿y cuánto tiempo llevas esperándonos en la oscuridad? –

\- No mucho, Noct las vio desde el campanario –

\- Bueno, tu entrada, fue espectacular – Decía la morena

\- ¿Te burlas de mí? –

\- No, no. En serio, Muy teatral –

\- Cierra el pico… Es aquí – Decía la peli celeste para llevar a las 3 chicas frente a lo que parecía un tribunal

\- Las candidatas se aproximaran – Decía una voz conocida para las 3 chicas

Cuando se acercan al tribunal que tiene antorchas a su alrededor para iluminar el lugar, ven a 8 encapuchados con una túnica blanca de cuerpo completo que estaban sobre una tribunal frente a ellas. Debajo de ellos esta una fuente de estilo barroco con el símbolo de los asesinos dentro de . Krulcifer se pone la capucha y sube a donde están los demás encapuchados

\- Una descendiente de los gemelos Frye, una joven valkyria y una joven de una de las razas de youkais más raras que existen en estos tiempos…una nekoshou. Esperábamos su llegada...Víctor y Lisesharte nos informaron sobre ustedes – Decía el hombre del centro – Pero queremos saber cuál es el motivo que tienen para unirse a nuestra hermanad –

\- Para honrar a mis ancestros y luchar por la humanidad como lo ha hecho en mi familia durante generaciones – Decía la rubia que fue la primera en hablar - Pero en mi hogar me hubieran dado todo y no obtendría nada. Quiero ganarme mis títulos y armas por mi esfuerzo– para que siguiera la albina

\- Quiero estar con alguien que es importante para mí pero después de ser una [iniciada] y conocer la historia de los [asesinos]... quiero luchar por los ideales y el credo de la orden – Decía Rossweisse para que los 9 encapuchados vieran a Kuroka que suspiro

\- Quiero estar con el hombre que amo y luchar por un mundo libre del control [templario] para que mis futuros hijos y mi hermana que me cree muerta puedan vivir tranquilos – Decía la morena seriamente

\- Los motivos que tienen cada a una de ustedes son aceptados y los consideramos nobles – Decía un encapuchado

\- Su convicción como su determinación es auténtica – Decía otro encapuchado

\- (La prueba es difícil ¿está seguro de que podrán [maestro Centinela]?)– Decía otro encapuchado pero su voz era de una mujer hablando en arabe

\- (Completamente, superaran las pruebas. Su potencial es grande) – Decía el mencionado respondiendo en el mismo idioma

\- Muy bien, desde la oscuridad salieron a la luz. Desde la luz, volverán a la oscuridad – Decía el encapuchado del centro - ¿Están listas para recorrer la senda del águila? -

\- Si – Decían las 3 chicas, el encapuchado del centro como 4 que estaban a su lado derecho estaban sonriendo

\- Pues beban – Decía el encapuchado del centro para que fueran a donde está el símbolo de los asesinos donde toman una copa cada una para que beban su contenido siendo que ven sus vidas:

Lilith ve como fue educada rigurosamente, perdiéndose todo lo que los niños de su edad deben de disfrutar.

Kuroka ve como mueren sus padres y se queda con su hermana de bebe siendo que roba comida para que sobrevivan.

Por ultimo Rossweisse ve como no obtuvo la cresta mágica de la familia y la mirada de decepción de sus padres como la mirada de tristeza de su abuela.

Siguen avanzando para que la rubia viera cuando empezó su entrenamiento y su amor a las armas debido a su familia pero pocas veces podía ser una niña normal. Crecio bajo un estricto régimen

Kuroka ve cuando su amo la reencarno y le dio un hogar pero lo tuvo que matar por su ambición y abandonar a su hermana que se la llevaban pero estaban a punto de ejecutarla

\- Shirone, espera….¡Shirone! -

Rossweisse veía como estudiaba como loca hasta que a las 12 llego a la universidady se convirtió en la sirvienta de Odín para que sufriera maltrato y acoso por sus compañeras

En ese momento están a punto de ejecutar a su hermana pero cuando iba a intervenir para que vea como Issei la defendió por lo que vino a su mente los bellos y hermosos recuerdos junto al castaño

\- Siempre has estado ahí para Shirone y no lo aprovecho….ahora has estado para mí y me has hecho realmente feliz -

Rossweisse estaba apretando los puños pero de pronto aparecieron escenas donde Issei y ella convivían primero como compañeros de equipo, después como amigos, amigos con derechos y al final como novios. Por lo que grito…

\- ¡Yo…Yo tengo un novio…el mejor novio del mundo! –

\- Me di cuenta que lucho por alguien más a parte de mí y esa persona es…- Decía la rubia

Para las 3 chicas aparecieran entre varios encapuchados siendo que se mueven entre esta para que en un instante mataran al encapuchado de negro que resultaron ser ellas mismas. Al ver esto, les cerraron los ojos y dijeron…

\- Que encuentren la paz que tanto has buscado en esta mundo….[Requiescat in Pace] –

En ese momento vuelven al santuario para que observaran como los 9 encapuchados estaban alrededor de ellas

 _ **[Rien ne est vrai, tout est permis]**_ (Nada es verdad, todo está permitido) – Dijeron los 9 encapuchados

\- Son las palabras que pronunciaron nuestros ancestros – Decía el encapuchado del centro – Las palabras que dan vida a nuestro credo –

 _ **[Aleja tu hoja de la carne de los inocentes]**_ Decía la peli celeste

 _ **[Ocúltate a simple vista]**_ Decía otra encapuchada pero que reconocieron

 _ **[Nunca comprometas a la Hermandad]**_ Decía otra encapuchada que también reconocieron

\- Que estos preceptos se graben en sus mentes. Cúmplanlos y prosperaran. Incumplirlos será su perdición – Decía el encapuchado del centro mientras 3 asesinos con la mitad inferior de la cara tapadas pasaban con un cojín de color rojo terciopelo para que apareciera Lisesharte con el mismo atuendo que Ellis y Philuffy pero con la capucha en la cabeza siendo que ella le puso la [hoja oculta] a su [iniciada] mientras Issei hizo lo mismo con sus [iniciadas] – Arriba, [Asesinas]…- las chicas se pusieron de pie - Lilith Frye, Kuroka y Rossweisse han muerto…han sido borradas de este mundo. Y sus fallos como pecados ahora son polvo. Esta noche renacen como [novicias] de la Hermandad de [Asesinos] – para qué 2 encapuchados pusieron su mano en la cabeza de la albina y la morena

-Kuroka desde ahora y hasta el día de tu muerte, tu nombre de [asesina] será Felicia Bellec – Dijo la rubia de ojos cian encapuchada

\- Rossweisse desde ahora y hasta el día de tu muerte, tu nombre de [asesina] será Kallisté de Gaulle – Dijo la peli celeste encapuchada

\- Ahora… - Decía el castaño para que pasara otro asesino con la mitad del rostro cubierto con una almohadilla de color azul terciopelo siendo que venían con 3 relojes de bolsillo de color azul con bordes de vendaval de color plata

\- _**[Sommes le vent, sommes le feu, sommes le fer...sommes la tempête qui détruit tout de l'obscurité]**_ (Somos viento, somos fuego, somos hierro... somos la tormenta que destruye todo desde la oscuridad) – Decía los 3 encapuchados - Esa es la letanía de guerra del galardonado y exclusivo grupo de los [Nuit Vent]... –

– Bienvenidas al grupo – Decía el castaño encapuchado para darle a cada una un reloj siendo que este les enseño a programarlo – Se les entregara su uniforme dentro de poco por lo que usaran algo provisional -

\- Salón principal -

\- [Asesinos], esta noche damos formalmente la bienvenida a nuestra hermandad a nuestros [novicios] – Decía él [mentor asesino] Dominique Dorian mientras los mencionados se quitan sus capuchas dejando ver a 6 chicas y 4 chicos. Kuroka, Rossweisse y Lilith vestían un traje de los [asesinos] de la época revolución (Nota: Es el traje que usa Élise de la Serre con la capucha de Arno Dorian). En ese momento una castaña de ojos ámbar las guía

\- Es aquí – Decía la castaña

\- Gracias por traerlas Tillfur-chan – Dijo Alizeé

\- No es nada [maestra Dorian] – Dijo la identificada como Trillfur para sentarse junto a otras 3 en la misma mesa

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Lilith

\- Es Tillfur Lilmit una de las [Triad] o conocidas como [Brise d'été] (Brisa de verano)

\- ¿[Brise d'été]?– Preguntaron las nuevas

\- Es una unidad conformada por 3 chicas que se encargan de la protección de los [líderes] y el [mentor]. Ellas son candidatas a [maestras asesinas] siendo que fueron entrenadas por Issei – Decía Tomoe

\- Esperen – Dijo Rossweisse – Los senpai nos contaron que solo las [Nuit Vent] eran entrenadas por Issei y Dominique-sama… ¿entonces esa información es falsa? – pregunto curiosa

\- Si y no – Decía Krulcifer

\- ¿Cómo está eso? –

\- Si es cierto que Issei y Otou-sama nos entrenaron a nosotras…pero Tillfur-san, Noct-san y Shalice-san aprendieron bajo la tutela de Issei. Aprendieron el [Shunpo], [Toki] y el [Senjutsu] pero son profesionales… más sin en cambio nosotras aprendimos más y nos volvimos expertas excepto Issei, Alizeé-nee, Krulcifer y Celes que son maestros de [Shunpo], [Toki] y [Senjutsu] - Decía Lisha

\- Pero Kuroka es una gran maestra en [Senjutsu] y [Youjutsu], es una verdadera eminencia– Decía el líder de los [Nuit Vent] mientras la mencionada se sintió halagada por el comentario de su novio

\- Las [Triad] son nuestras asistentes mientras nos encontramos en Francia pero cuando nos encontramos fuera ellas son las protectoras de la orden de ataques de seres sobre naturales así como guarda espaldas de los dirigentes de la orden…ellas son casi tan respetadas como nosotras – Explicaba Phi-chan

\- En realidad muchos asesinos de nuestra rama como en el mundo al menos aspiran a ser un [Brise d'été] - Decia Lisha

\- Entiendo – Decía la albina

\- Rose, Kuro…tomen esto – Dijo el castaño pasándoles 2 cajitas para que vieran un anillo dentro de estas pero se les hizo curioso porque era parecido al anillo que usaba el castaño pero mucho más sencillo siendo que era de color cobre

\- Eso es…- Decían la morena y la albina

\- Si, le pedí Ajuka-dono que hiciera unos anillos como el mío con el mismo mecanismo pero estos cambiaran su apariencia pero con el proceso invertido –

\- ¿Proceso invertido? –

\- Cuando se lo quiten…mejor póngaselo y verán –

Ambas chicas se lo pusieron para que brillara levemente por lo que vieron que no pasó nada

\- Ahora quítenselo – Decía el castaño para que vieran como el anillo se convirtió en un tatuaje dejando ver a las chicas pero las demás estaban con la boca y ojos abiertos mientras dejaban caer el cubierto que tenía en su boca mientras el castaño estaba divertido

\- ¿Nya?– Decía la nekomata

\- Yo no siento nada diferente– Decía la valkyria

Ambas chicas se miraron siendo que Rossweisse vio a una chica con el cabello carmín y ojos amatista de piel blanca como la nieve siendo que tiene una trenza lateral de lado derecho mientras deja caer un mecho del lado izquierdo de su rostro

Mientras Kuroka vio a una castaña de ojos esmeralda, piel blanca melocotón…peinada como Miko. Pero al verse fijamente ambas chicas se reconocieron

\- ¡¿Rose-cchi?! – Decía la pelirroja sorprendida

\- ¡¿K-K-Kuroka-san?! – Decía la castaña como la pelirroja

\- Wow – Decía la rubia

\- Esto…- Decía la peli celeste

\- No me lo esperaba – Completo la morena

\- Si no supiera quienes son no las reconocería – Decía la castaña de ojos amarillos

El castaño creo dos espejos de agua para que se vieran por lo que se sorprendieron al ver su nueva apariencia

\- Pedí los anillos más sencillos para que no puedan ser reconocidas fácilmente siendo que al quitarse el anillo toman esa apariencia mientras que al ponérselo toman su apariencia original – Explicaba Issei

\- Ya veo – Decían las chicas

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Pregunto la rubia de ojos rojos

\- ¿Para qué tienes la cabeza? Lisha – Decía Tomoe molestando a la mencionada – Recuerda que ellos ante las 3 facciones están muertos, por lo que si usan su apariencia real o en el caso de Issei su anterior apariencia...se armara una grande que comprometerá a la hermandad -

\- Atención, a todos – Decía Dominique para golpear su copa con una cuchara – Quiero celebrar el regreso del nuestro más reconocido y enigmático [maestro asesino] [Sentinelle du silence] Víctor Quemar – Decía él [mentor asesino] para que este levantara e hiciera una leve reverencia recibiendo una gran ovación

\- Es bueno tenerlo de regreso Víctor-sama –

\- ¡Kya! ¡Víctor-sama! –

\- Así que él es el famoso [asesino] capaz de luchar contra los dioses –

\- Es muy guapo –

\- Dios, quiero entrar a los [Nuit Vent] para estar con él –

Las chicas del castaño inflaron los mofletes siendo que hacían un puchero que las hacía ver muy tiernas mientras Celestia suspiraba derrotada mientras pone su mano en su sien y niega con la cabeza siendo que Kuroka y Rossweisse estaba celosas

\- Celestia-san – Dijo la valkyria

\- ¿Qué pasa? Kallisté-san –Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Por qué llamaron a Issei "Victor Quemar" asi como nos dieron a mi y a Kuroka-san otro nombre? – Pregunto la mencionada curiosa

\- Eso es debido a que esos son sus [nombres de asesino] –

\- ¿[Nombres de asesino]? – Preguntaron las novatas

\- Es una tradición que viene desde los [asesinos levantinos] – Comenzaba a explicar Celestis – Aquellos asesinos que se hacían legendarios o muy famosos se les daba un nombre para no comprometer a la hermandad. Por ejemplo el padre de Altaïr, Umar Ibn-La'Ahad fue llamado en árabe [El caballero de las sombras]. Siendo que durante el siglo XVI hasta hoy se empezó a usar cuando políticos u otras personas se hicieron pasar por muertos y se les cambiaba el aspecto como el nombre para su seguridad como no comprometieran a la hermandad. Pero se reforzó esto después del secuestro de Desmond Miles y la muerte del mismo. A partir de ese incidente los [lideres] y el [mentor] decidieron darle el nombre de Víctor Quemar para protegerlo y proteger a la orden aun cuando el resto de los 2 mundos lo conocen como el [Centinela del silencio] –

\- Vaya…entonces los nombres que nos dieron… – Decía Rossweisse sorprendida

\- Es para que el mundo piense que están muertas y así no comprometen a la hermandad – Completo la rubia

Todos continuaron comiendo en paz y en calma mientras disfrutaban la comida pero Issei recordó algo importante

\- No le den vino puro a Rossweisse, diluyan…- Decía el castaño pero para su sorpresa el vino no le hizo nada

\- Asombroso – Decían el castaño y la albina

\- ¿Por qué decías que no le dieran vino? Moncherié – Pregunto Krulcifer

\- Rossweisse tiene una muy baja tolerancia al alcohol por lo que se emborracha con una sola copa de vino o de sake – Explicaba

\- Delicioso-nya – Decía la nekomata

\- El vino de la familia Dorian es de lo mejor – Decía la rubia para que Rossweisse bebiera con mucha alegría pero…lo que fácil viene…fácil se va…debido a que a las 4 copas Rossweisse fue afectada por su baja tolerancia al alcohol mientras Kuroka aprovechaba cada segundo para seducir a Issei aun cuando estaba borracha. Philuffy la había llevado a la albina a un sanitario especial para que vomitara donde estuvo durante un par de horas y se recuperó pero aún estaba algo ebria siendo que el castaño le pidió a Airi que usara el [Troia] y una [vitamina especial] de las que invento para que se recuperara la valkyria

\- 2 semanas después – Mansión Gremory –

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la "muerte" de Issei, Kuroka y Rossweisse siendo que esta noticia les afectó a todos y trajo sus consecuencias.

La alianza de las facciones cada día se volvía más frágil debido a que, el pilar de todo había "muerto". Muchos entre los altos mandos dudaban de que si era buena idea continuar pero con las palabras de las 3 líderes:

La Maou Serafall Leviatán

La Serafín Gabriel

Y la carde Penemue

Todos vieron que si seguían dependiendo de alguien todo lo que construyeron se vendría abajo…y al final Rivenzim hubiera obtenido la victoria. Issei Hyodo dejo los cimientos

Y ahora ellos debían de seguir con su legado como preservar la obra…por la que dio cada gota de su ser hasta el final.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en todos provocando que ángeles, demonios y caídos como aliados para que siguieran el camino…siempre llevando al castaño en su corazón y contaban sus hazañas a las nuevas generaciones para sembrar las semillas de un nuevo mañana.

Como en todo había problemas pero con la cooperación de todos pudieron solucionarlos. DxD se fortaleció más en recuerdo del castaño…los efectivos entrenaban sin descanso para volverse más fuerte y honrar el valor del [Sekiryuutei] más asombroso de la historia. Poco a poco el mundo volvía a girar para todos…bueno para casi todos…

Todas las chicas del club se la pasaban llorando sin descanso…casi no comían y no salían del cuarto de Issei. Se habían enterado de la muerte de sus ex-novios pero no les importo en lo más mínimo puesto que jugaron con sus sentimientos y por su culpa perdieron al hombre que aman...entonces "¿Por qué debería preocuparme por una sabandija?", se preguntaban.

Esta situación preocupo a Venelana por lo que ordenó que todas se fueran a vivir a la mansión sin protestar mientras Arthur se llevo a su hermana con él.

Rias y las demás tomaron sus habitaciones en la mansión pero aun así no podían conciliar el sueño o su estado de ánimo se levantaba...eran casi como muñecas vacías…las sirvientas las debían de bañar, vestir, dar de comer y llevarlas a pasear…habían quedado en un estado catatónico total…eran los vestigios de las chicas fuertes, valientes y felices que eran. Incluso usaban una silla de ruedas para moverse siendo que las sirvientas a su cargo las empujaban puesto que ni siquiera podían desplazarse por su cuenta

Pero no eran los únicos afectados…

Millicas extrañaba a Issei y no solo él si no todo los niños del inframundo cuando pasaron el final de [Oppai Dragon] donde murió protegiendo a [Switch Princess] siendo que se canceló el programa después de ese último capitulo...cosa que entristeció a todos los fans de [Oppai Dragon]

Venelana extrañaba a Issei y sus tonterías como su lujuria puesto que se le hacía tierno pero ella sabía que había sacrificado todo por proteger a su hija y ella se lo pago con traicion, se sentia decepcionada de su hija como de si misma por no ser una buena madre

Desde la muerte del ex-prometido de Rias, ella recordaba la ocasion donde se entregaron al placer carnal

Si, le fue infiel a su esposo con el novio de su hija

Pero este suceso se produjo por que Lord Gremory ya casi no le había prestaba atención a la castaña debido a que estaba todo el tiempo ocupado con sus negocios y con las lecciones de Rias para que tomara su puesto de líder del clan Gremory.

Al ver la falta de atencion de su marido...la matriarca Gremory empezo a usar conjuntos bastante eróticos y ropa un tanto revelador e indirectamente le decia que se fueran de viaje para reavivar la llama del amor entre ellos

Pero siempre era lo mismo... le decia: "No estoy de humor"...y se dormía

Dejando a Venelana frustrada y con ganas de sexo como estaba perdiendo confianza en si misma, este hecho hizo que se pusiera a dieta...una dieta MUY estricta

Siendo que la heredera Gremory se concentraba en su sensei o en coqueteare a Ryuuzuki por lo que se olvido del castaño que al principio se conmociono pero después dejo de importarle su situacion con Rias

En pocas palabras, ambos estaban solos y con un gran vació en sus corazones

Un dia llego a la residencia Hyodo con unas botellas de vino Dorian que probo una vez que estuvo en Praga junto con Grayfia, siendo que quedo deleitada por el sabor y consistencia del vino... pero por alguna razón se le hizo conocido el nombre "Dorian"... se puso a pensar pero al final le resto importancia

Llevaba esas botellas por que queria hablar con su hija y desahogarse con respecto a su vida de pareja mientras bebian un buen vino

Pero desgraciadamente ese día Rias y las demás salieron con sus novios a campar, Ravel y Koneko fueron de viaje a Kyoto siendo que Rossweisse fue como encargada de los de segundo junto con Azazel mientras Kuroka estaba estaba con el equipo de Vali en Taiwan y los "padres" de Issei habían salido a su crucero de 10 años

La castaña Gremory se encontró con el castaño que salia de la ducha siendo que solo usaba con unos pantalones por lo que al verse se sonrojaron siendo que la madre de Rias debido a la musculatura desarrollada del castaño y el [peón] de su hija por que lo vio así por lo que se tapo haciendo un sonido nada varonil para que se fuera de espaldas

Despues de eso empezo a platicar con él sobre la situación con su esposo mientras bebian siendo que aumento el numero de copas

En un punto de la platica, las copas ya se les habian subido y dijeron lo que les gustaba del otro

Todo empezó con un tierno beso y fue subiendo de tono hasta que paso...

Venelana Gremory se entrego a Issei Hyodo en un desborde de placer, pasión y lujuria

Sintieron como la soledad que habia en sus corazones se disipaba y encontraban lo que habian perdido...lo que sus parejas correspondientes ya no les podian dar

Amor...todo el amor que ya no les daba padre e hija a los castaños... lo encontraron entre ellos

Venelana encontró ser deseada y amada por Issei...mientras el castaño empezó a ser amado por la matriarca Gremory y una calidez que le recordaba a su amada rubia de ojos cian

Despues de eso, ambos juraron que jamas hablarian de esto y harian como si nunca hubieran cruzado esa linea

Por suerte el castaño uso condones que tenia por parte de la cabeza hueca de Xenovia para que nunca supieran de la infidelidad, debido a que los demonios pueden dejar rastro de su aura en el cuerpo de una mujer con su escencia

El castaño se acabo 5 carteras de preservativos para complacer a la matriarca Gremory

Pero a partir de eso empezaron a tener encuentros mas frecuentes en el mundo humano que llego a una relación de amantes donde ambos se entregaron al placer siendo que para molestia de Venelana el castaño usaba condones...pero no le tomo mucha importancia

Por que a pesar de que cometió adulterio...

Ella se sentía a lado Issei como una mujer deseada y el vació que le provocaba la indiferencia de su esposo fue llenado en muchos sentidos

No se arrepentida de nada

Después de todo los demonios se dejan llevar por sus deseos...

Y su deseo era ser amada...deseada como mujer...disfrutar del placer al tener sexo mientras la miran con amor y lujuria

Todavía recordaba sus besos, sus caricias, la sensación de sus labios en su piel y en sus pechos cuando los chupaba, el tacto de sus manos al masajearle los pechos como le pellizacaba sus pezones , el calor su pene en sus pechos al hacerle el paizuri, el sabor de su semilla, la sensacion de su lengua al lamer su vagina, la fuerza con la que la penetraba...el ritmo intenso con el que la embestía...y la forma en la que le provocaba un orgasmo

Jamas su esposo le hizo sentir algo igual... ni siquiera llegaba a ese nivel de orgasmo con su marino

Lo único de lo que se lamenta es que no tuvo un hijo del hombre del que se enamoro o quedar embarazada de él

Sabia que estaba mal pero esos recuerdos como esa pasión y ese anhelo...eran lo único que le quedaba del castaño

Se preguntaran "¿Lo supo Celestia Ralgris?"

Claro que lo supo siendo que Issei se lo comento y le pidió permiso a ella como a las demas antes de acostarse con Venelana

El castaño se empezó a contactar a Celes y a las demás desde que las Gremory, Irina y Ravel se distanciaron de él por lo que le comento esta situación a su verdadera prometida que no estuvo muy contenta

Y se lo expreso...de una manera...poco ortodoxa en el cuarto del hotel donde se quedaron el dia en que Issei dejo la residencia Hyodo...pero comprendió un poco por lo que pasaba Venelana Bael debido a que ella se sintió igual al separarse de Issei

Siendo que para sorpresa del castaño su prometida le dijo:

"Fue algo que paso y ella necesitaba cariño por lo que no cuenta como infidelidad por que me lo dijiste y fuiste honesto conmigo como con las demás...ademas nos pediste permiso"

Volviendo a la trama...Lord Gremory siempre estaba meditabundo recordando las cosas que hizo el castaño por su casa y la tristeza que dejo tras su partida

\- Si tan solo…- Decía el pelirrojo para ponerse la mano al rostro y derramar lagrimas

Grayfia veía como la familia Gremory se caía a pedazos, sus suegros, su cuñada y sus siervos…no eran los mismos. De repente en un día todo se volvió gris, una tristeza que cala el alma inundaba sus corazones. Mientras su marido estaba siempre perdido en pensamiento y a veces cometía errores en lo más simple

\- Habitación de Issei – Mansión Gremory -

Las 6 chicas estaban en la habitación del castaño siendo las Maids a cargo de ellas las llevaron en sus sillas de ruedas a la sala estaban mientras que Gasper y Yuuto fueron llamados por el hijo mayor de los Gremory

\- Onii-sama…- Decía la pelirroja vacíamente

\- Ri-tan – Decía el pelirrojo seriamente - Se que la muerte de Ise-kun les afecto demasiado pero deben seguir…él es lo que hubiera querido -

\- No me importa…- Dijo fríamente

\- Rias Gremory – Dijo la castaña autoritariamente

\- ¡NO! – Exclamo la pelirroja apenas con fuerzas – Ise era mi mundo…mi vida…el hombre con el que más anhelaba casarme...Y ahora él…él…él está muerto – empezando a llorar – Yo mate a mi Ise, mate a mi amado [peón]…al amor de mi vida…¡¿QUE NO COMPRENDEN QUE LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO Y DESEO ES IRME CON ÉL?!...Un mundo sin mi Ise…no me importa….sob...¡YO SOLO QUIERO DE VUELTA A MI ISE!…¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – cayo de rodillas con las manos en su hermoso rostro, descargando todo su dolor siendo que su madre la abrazaba mientras las demás lloraban…tal escena era desgarradora para ellos por lo que dejaron que se desahogaran siendo que las horas pasaban pero para los adultos, el dhampir y el rubio en la sala se había congelado el tiempo. Después de ese llanto tan doloroso donde sacaron parte del dolor que invade su alma…

\- Ise-kun dejo algo para ustedes – Dijo el pelirrojo pasándoles una esfera

\- ¿Un grabador? - Decía Rias limpiándose las lagrimas

\- Fue encontradas en este cuarto hace una semana por una maid escombraba…- Explicaba el pelirrojo menor molestando a la pelirroja debido a que dijo que NADIE tocara esta habitación - No te preocupes Grayfia le dio una reprimenda y la suspendió durante una semana –

\- Ya veo – Dijo Rias

\- Este grabador tiene un mensaje especial – Decia el pelirrojo activándolo para que vean al castaño

*Hola, si están viendo esto es que ya no estoy aquí…se que estarás triste Rias como las demás por mi partida. Por eso les dejare este canción que siempre me anima*

En ese momento se reproduce una canción

(Vean este video: watch?v=f_ri4CacNe0)

La canción era suave mientras veían como la persona que cantaba transmitía un mensaje de que "deben de seguir adelante". Ellas seguían escuchando la canción que les había dejado el castaño porque era hermosa y les daba calma.

Cuando termina la canción se veían un poco mejor pero no tanto

\- Padre, Madre quiero pedirles un favor –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron los lideres Gremory curiosos

\- Quiero tener un año de luto –

\- ¿Un año? – Preguntaron los padres de Rias sorprendidos

\- A pesar de escuchar esta hermosa canción que nos dejo Ise…al menos yo aun no estoy lista para seguir…quiero tener un tiempo para mí y pensar lo que hare a partir de ahora – Decía la pelirroja con una mirada tranquila para ir a la ventaba con apenas fuerzas – Quien sabe y puede que tarde menos – voltea a ver a todos con una suave sonrisa…no era notoria pero si autentica. Los patriarcas Gremory como los siervos varones de Rias así como su hermano y cuñada sintieron un gran alivio al ver como las demás estaban como la pelirroja

(Gracias, Ise-san…aun después de tu muerte…jamás nos dejaste desamparadas) Pensaba Venelana

(En verdad que ese Enrique Bunbury tiene buenas canciones…tal vez vaya a verlo un día de estos al mundo humano o compre uno de sus discos) Pensaba Sirzechs

(Ise-kun…con esa canción nos has hecho ver que aun sin tu presencia debemos avanzar hacia un mañana) Pensaba Kiba

(Gracias por todo senpai, aunque te fuiste todo lo que hiciste por nosotros estara grabado para siempre dentro de nuestros corazones) Pensaba Gasper

\- Este bien, tendrás tu año de luto. Los trabajos se le encargaran al Clan Sitri con el apoyo de Kiba y Vladi como los eventos sociales y propuestas de matrimonio se pasaran por alto. Pero a cambio, después de ese año empezaras a ejercer tu papel como hija de los Gremory –Decía Lord Gremory

\- Esta bien, padre – Decía la pelirroja

\- Creo que yo…- Decía Irina

En ese momento apareció un resplandor dorado dejando ver a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes vestida con una túnica blanca

\- Gabriel-sama – Dijo la castaña de coletas para tomar aire y hablar – Mi señora yo… - pero fue interrumpida

\- No te preocupes, Irina-chan. Michael entiende la situación… y te ha dado el permiso para que puedas descansar de tus deberes de ángel – Decía la serafín - En realidad te venía a comunicar eso -

\- Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias – Decía la castaña aliviada

Grayfia veía como las chicas estaban felices y esa aura de alegría que caracterizaba a las chicas del castaño volvía poco a poco…tardaría y nada sería lo mismo

Pero el mundo seguiría avanzando…

Aun sin Issei Hyodo

Gabriel y Sirzechs se miraron siendo que la rubia vio como el pelirrojo le hizo una seña discreta que salieran. Siendo que el pelirrojo le dijo a su esposa que debía hablar con Gabriel a solas respecto al tema de las facciones…que le encargaba a Rias

\- Estudio de Sirzechs –

\- Todo salió como lo previo Ise-san, Sirzechs-san – Dijo la rubia

\- Si, el me conto sobre esa esfera y me dijo dónde estaba como cuando dárselas – Decía el mencionado mientras la serafín noto la mirada de aflicción del pelirrojo

\- ¿Estás bien? –

\- No, me duele mentirle a mi hermana y a mi familia pero no puedo por que hicimos el [juramento inquebrantable] en esa ocasión… si no fuera por eso…hubiera abierto la boca –

\- Recuerda que no debemos revelar nada…es una misión importante para el mundo…así que ten fortaleza por tu hermana y por un futuro para ella como para tu hijo – Decía la Serafín

\- Lo sé, Gabriel-san…lo sé – Decía el pelirrojo

\- ¿Y les diste el diario como las cartas? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- No, Grayfia me aconsejo que no lo hiciera en su estado actual…y creo que fue lo mejor por que lo que contiene su diario son cosas que me sorprendió...en verdad que es un [asesino] en toda la extensión de la palabra – Respondió el pelirrojo – Dejare que pase el año de luto para darles la cartas y el diario –

\- Entiendo – Dijo Gabriel para irse del estudio e ir a ver a Irina

\- Habitación de Issei -

En ese momento la rubia ve como las chicas Gremory e Irina tienen una caja frente a ellas, esto llamo la atención del serafín que apenas llegaba mientras los demás presentes estaba expectantes a lo que pasaría. La primera fue Rias que dejo el medallón carmesí que le dio Issei en su medio año de novios

\- Rias Gremory, la [Princesa Ruin del cabello Carmesí] tomara un descanso – Decía la pelirroja metiendo dentro de la cajita frente a ella el medallón

\- La [Sacerdotisa del rayo] también tomara un descanso…ufufufu – Dijo la morena metiendo su traje de Miko en la caja frente a ella

\- Yo, Asia Argento tomare un descanso de ser la [Alfil] Gremory – Dijo la rubia metiendo sus habitos en la caja frente a ella

\- Yo, Koneko Toujou, tomare un descanso de ser la [Torre] Gremory – Dijo la peliblanca dejando sus guantes en la caja

\- Yo. Xenovia Quarta, tomare un descanso de ser la [Caballo] Gremory – Decía la peli azul guardando a [Ex-Durandal] en su espacio dimensional

\- Yo, Irina Shidou, tomare un descanso de ser el [As] de Michael-sama – Decia la castaña dejando su [Hauteclere] en el espacio dimensional que le enseño a hacer Gabriel – ¿Por cierto donde esta Ravel-chan? –

\- Hace dos días que Ravel-sama volvió a su casa…dentro de poco le llevaremos la canción y veremos que nos dice –

\- Entiendo –

\- Al día siguiente –

Los [Nuit Vent] se encontraban en la villa Élise, en específico en la base de operaciones del equipo que se encontraba en una mina abandonada cerca del viñedo de la familia Dorian

\- Bueno bienvenidas a nuestra base de operaciones – Decía Airi

\- Wow…- Decía la rubia

\- Esperaba algo más ostentoso – Comento la albina

\- Seria así pero como somos un grupo de elite debemos ser lo más sigiloso posible y no llamar tanto la atención pero a pesar de eso este lugar está bien equipado – Decia la peli gris

\- Ya veo – Decía la morena

En ese momento su mano izquierda brillo para que apareciera Est como una esfera de energía roja

[ - ]

\- Ya te habías tardado –

[ - ]

\- Te di el rastro de mi aura –

[ - ]

\- Entiendo –

Las chicas venían como el castaño platicaba con la esfera de energía siendo que eso se les hizo extraño. Excepto Kuroka y Rossweisse

\- Ryuuteimaru habla mentalmente con Ise – Dijo la valkyria

\- Entiendo – Dijeron las [Nuit Vent]

\- Bueno hare el contrato con Ryu y renovare mi contrato con Est –

En ese momento apareció un barco de juguete cosa que confundió a todas las [Nuit Vent]

\- Ise hizo que tomara ese aspecto para no levantar sospechas – Decía Rossweisse

\- Oh – Decía Celes y las demás que no conocían al barco

\- **_[En el nombre de Issei Alexandre Dorian, te tomo como mi familiar]_ ** – Decia el hijo de los Dorian para que el barco de juguete brillara de color verde para pasar con Est y tomarse de la manos con la loli - _**[Noble espíritu sellado dentro de la antigua espada sagrada protectora de la [espada del edén] y la [Queen's Sword], forma un contrato conmigo y reconóceme como tu amo. A cambio yo seré tu vaina…¡te lo ordeno, firma un contrato conmigo!]**_ – En ese momento le da un suave beso en los labios para que el círculo mágico que tenía el rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas en la mano derecha brillara

\- Bien, ahora renové los contratos con los dos, espero que se lleven bien – Decía el [maestro asesino] divertido – Ryu, recuerdas lo que te comente la otra vez – siendo que el barco realizo una afirmación para que lo siguiera donde había una gran nave negra

\- ¿Y esto? nya – Pregunto Kuroka sorprendida

\- Es nuestra nave… [Black Falcon]. Se la robamos hace tiempo a los [Templarios] antes de destruir los prototipos que tenian – Explico Celestia

\- Bien Ryu…haz tu magia – Decía el rubio asesino para que se provocara un resplandor siendo que cuando abrieron los ojos notaron que estaban en una especie de cabina

\- Wow – Decia Krulcifer

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Tomoe

\- En Ryuuteimaru – Respondió Issei

\- ¡¿AH?! – Exclamaron

\- Asimilo nuestra nave como el [Onimus] pero no me espera que tomara esta forma – Decía el castaño que se había puesto el anillo mientras veía un panel holográfico

\- Eso quiere decir que…. – Decía Lisesharte sorprendida

\- Si, Ryu es ahora nuestra nueva base – Respondió el castaño

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron todas para ir a explorar encontrando sus vehículos, el laboratorio de Airi, camarotes que parecían Suite, la sala de entrenamiento para que llegaran a la sala de reuniones. Todo estaba como en la base

\- Bueno ¿y qué les parece? – Decía él [maestro asesino] mostrándoles en la mesa-panel una proyección holográfica del nuevo Ryuuteimaru que tenía sus datos por lo que se sorprendieron debido al armamento y otras cosas más

\- Ise –

\- ¿Qué sucede? Lisha – Decía el mencionado

\- ¿Qué pasara con el campamento? –

\- Ahora que lo mencionas…Ralgris-san dijo algo así durante la fiesta – Decía Rossweisse - ¿A qué se refería? –

\- Bueno es un viaje de entrenamiento a las ramas de asesinos del Caribe, Estados Unidos, Nueva Orleans, Londres, Italia, China, Egipto y Rusia para terminar en Versalles. En cada rama se aprende algo – Decía el castaño – En la rama de asesinos del Caribe mejoramos nuestra resistencia aprendemos a movernos por ecosistemas tropicales con nuestro parkour y mejoramos nuestro sistema cardiovascular como aprendemos a controlar nuestra respiración así como aprendemos a sobrevivir en la selva además de aprender a nadar en ríos, lagos, ciénagas, etc.…y el buceo que es una habilidad que un [asesino] debe de dominar -

\- En la rama de los Estados Unidos se aprende a moverse y sobrevivir en bosques como en las montañas y cuevas e incluso hacemos parkour en el Monte Rushmore – Decía Celestia

\- En la rama de Nueva Orleans aprendemos sobre herbolaria y a movernos en pantanos como otras cosas más – Decía Lisesharte

\- En la rama de Londres aprendemos a movernos en las calles y saber qué hacer en los barrios bajos bajo la enseñanza de los [Rooks] – Decía Tomoe

\- ¿[Rooks]? – Pregunto Kuroka mientras Rossweisse recordaba donde había oído ese nombre

\- Es una banda de criminales afiliada a la familia Frye y a los [asesinos británicos], mi ancestro Jacob Frye la creo – Explicaba Lilith

\- Espera, según tengo entendido tu eres descendiente de Evie Frye – Decía Lisha

\- Si y no – Respondió Lilith

\- ¿Cómo está eso? –

\- Evie Frye es mi antepasada pero no es la única…Jacob Frye también lo es…soy descendiente de Evie-sama por mi padre y de Jacob-sama por mi madre -

\- Ya veo –

\- En la siguiente rama que es la de Italia aprenderemos a movernos por calles estrechas y tejados como con edificios con salientes, pasadizos secretos, catacumbas, robo, técnicas de sigilo, asesinato en público, las artes de los ladrones, mezclarse entre la multitud…desapareciendo en un instante y otras cosas más – Decía Mirajane

\- En China reforzaremos lo que aprendimos en Estados Unidos siendo que ahí serámás difícil porque estaremos en la región de Rozan – Decía Lisanna

\- En la rama Egipcia aprendemos a cómo movernos y sobrevivir en desiertos o zonas áridas – Decía Krulcifer

\- En la rama de Rusia aprendemos cómo movernos y sobrevivir en la tundra o zonas árticas – Decía Miyabi

\- Vaya…- Decían las novatas

\- Todas hicimos el campamento 1 mes después de que se fundaran los [Nuit Vent] – Dijo Ellis

\- Bueno, les avisaremos a mis padres, empacaremos nuestras cosas y nos iremos a primera hora siendo que le daré las coordenadas a Ryuu y que nos avise cuando lleguemos – Decía el castaño – Ya sabes que hacer, amigo – acto seguido todos aparecieron en el cuarto de Issei para que fueran a sus cuarto a preparar sus cosas como ir a hablar con los líderes Dorian

\- Sala principal – Villa Élise

\- No iras de sorpresa ¿verdad? – Pregunto Dominique

\- Avise que iríamos pero no dije cuándo – Respondió Issei- Airi y Est también vendrán – sorprendiendo a las mencionadas – No quiero dejar sola a Est y a Airi le haría bien salir un rato –

\- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo piensas estar fuera? – Pregunto la castaña mayor

\- Entre medio o un año – Respondió el castaño menor

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño mayor

\- Cuídense mucho, Ise, hijas mías, chicas – Decía Shizuka

\- Si, Okaa-sama – Dijeron los [Nuit Vent]

\- Issei, dale esta botella y mis saludos al [Mentor] Adéwalé – Decía Dominique

\- Si, padre…Ryu, ya sabes que hacer – Decía el mencionado mientras sus padres veían como su hijo y sus hijas se iban

\- Dentro de Ryuuteimaru –

Todas se instalaron en sus camarotes pero para sorpresa y celos de las nuevas, Issei y Celestia compartirían camarote como en casa por lo que hicieron un puchero pero fuera de eso…al final aceptaron. Todos estaban en el comedor siendo que Airi, Tomoe y Miyabi preparaban la cena que era comida francesa y comida japonesa tomando vino tinto de la casa siendo que estaba la barrica persona del Issei en el [Skidbladnir]

\- ¡Mercipour le repas! (¡Gracias por la comida!) – Decía los chicos

\- Bueno es hora de descansar – Decía el castaño para que el como Krulcifer y Philuffy limpiaran la mesa como lavaran los trastes. Después de esolas chicas y el castaño van a sus camarotes

\- Camarote de Issei y Celestia –

El castaño llegaba listo para dormir con su amada prometida, quería sentir su aroma, su calor y la sensación de su piel como de sus labios. Cuando entro encontró a su prometida con el cabello suelto, desnuda y cruzada de piernas sensualmente

\- Cariño –Dijo la rubia sensualmente

\- Celestia – Decía el castaño

\- Hace 4 años que no hemos estado juntos y no hemos hecho el amor –

La chica contonea sus caderas para pegar sus pechos en el cuerpo de su futuro esposo y el hombre que ama profundamente. Todas las noches desde su ausencia…se consolaba ella misma mientras olía la ropa de SU Ise…ella solo anhelaba besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir todo del castaño…y tras ese beso, el interruptor de Celestia se activó. Estas dos semanas se estuvo conteniendo de lanzarse sobre Issei y violarlo sin piedad siendo que se mojaba como una perra en celo pero soporto. Sin embargo ya no podía contenerse más. Issei estaba como Celestia, el durante mucho tiempo tuvo que soportar estar lejos de la rubia y las demás siendo que no ayudaba como las chicas del club de ocultismo lo trataban de seducir a cada momento como Rias, Akeno y Asia dormían en su habitación por lo que sin despertarlas se iba a tomar baños de agua fría o le seria infiel a su verdadera prometida…pero después de que lo hicieran aun lado fue como una bendición para él pero su anhelo por su "princesa de ojos cian"cada día era más grande.

El castaño se quitó el anillo revelando su verdadera apariencia mientras la rubia le quitaba la ropa mientras besaba cada parte de piel expuesta. Cuando el hijo de los Dorian estaba como su pareja, estela cargo al estilo nupcial mientras la besaba sensualmente siendo que la recostó para empezar a lamer el pezón del gran pecho derecho de la chica mientras estimula el otro con una de sus manos

\- Fufufu ¿huele bien? – Decía Celestia - ¿Cómo se siente probar los pechos que en 4 años no has chupado y lamido? – pregunto con un tono lascivo pero seductor

\- Delicioso – Decía el rubio para empezar a estimular con su boca el otro pecho mientras usa una de sus manos para jugar con el pecho izquierdo de la chica y con la otra empieza a acariciar la entrada de Celestia

\- Ah… ¡Mon aimeé! ~- Gimió tiernamente la chica

\- Ma cherié – Decía Issei para besarla mientras masajea el pecho izquierdo de su novia mientras usaba su mano para estimular la intimidad de la rubia

\- Ise…Se gentil ¿sí? – Dijo Celestia mientras estaba sonrojada disfrutando de la sensación de la lengua y los labios de su prometido

(Los pechos de Celes que tanto extrañe) Pensaba el castaño concentrado en los pechos de su novia

\- Aha….Ise~ - Gimió Celestia sumergida en el placer – En verdad te gustan mis pechos ¿verdad? – pregunto tiernamente

\- Tus pezones se levantaron, Celes – Dijo el rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas para que su prometida pusiera su mano en su entrepierna sorprendiéndolo

\- Oye ¿podría ser que estas apunto de correrte? – Pregunto pícaramente la mencionada mientras lo acaricia – Casi está estallando –para ponerse frente a la virilidad del [Sentinelle du Silence] mientras lo estimula con su mano

\- Celes…- Dijo Issei puesto que la chica era hábil como siempre con sus manos a la hora de estimular al rubio mechi rojo-negro

\- Supongo que no se puede evitar – Decía la rubia para poner entre sus pechos la virilidad de su novio – Mantendré la cosa de mi amado Ise aquí – empezando a hacer una "rusa"

\- HA….increible…Celeste me estas exprimiendo…se siente muy bien – Decía el rubio entrecortadamente por el placer que le daba su novia siendo que esta se subió sobre él para poner su vagina en la boca de Issei que empezó a lamer la entrada de la chica que soltar gemidos muy tiernos pero sin dejar de estimular la verga de su novio. Para que el chico empezara a jugar con su clítoris mientras ella masajea con su boca sus testículos mientras lo masturba siendo que Issei amasaba el hermoso, redondo, suave y bien formado trasero de Celestia

\- Ise…~ - Gemía eróticamente la rubia para que empezara a lamer y succionar la virilidad del rubio mientras continuaba con su trabajo de pechos mientras el masturbaba a la chica y lamia su clítoris

\- AH…Ahí…¡Me corro!…- Decía el rubio siendo que la chica también se corrió- Celes – para que su pareja bebiera todo su semen mientras él bebía sus jugos vaginales que le supieron como rubia dejo algo en su boca para moverlo con su lengua y tragarlo- Perdona si me corri…- se disculpaba para ser interrumpido

\- Esta bien, Mon aimeé….estaba realmente caliente…te corriste un montón…- Decía la rubia – Espere por largo 4 años para volver a probar esto – recogiendo el resto que tenía en la barbilla para llevárselo a sus labios seductoramente mientras con su otra mano estimulaba la virilidad del rubio – Ise…creo que es…-

\- Si, lo he deseado desde hace 4 años…volver a sentir cada gramo de ti…Celes – Dijo Issei sonrojado

\- He anhelado oir eso…estar juntos de nuevo…- Decía Celestia derramando lagrimas levemente pero eran de felicidad - Rias Gremory JAMÁS me quito lo que ya era mío y esta noche lo confirme…eres mío…eres nuestro Ise como nosotros somos tuyas – para alinear su entrada con la verga de su novio para empalarse siendo que hizo su cabeza atrás mientras un hilo de saliva recorría la comisura de sus labios – Esta…¡Esta adentro! – Exclamo excitada mientras derramaba lagrimas

\- ¿Estas llorando? – Dijo el rubio preocupado - ¿Te dolió? –

\- No, no lloro por eso…si no porque por fin después de 4 largos años…volvemos a estar juntos…volvernos a sentir el calor y el amor del otro…volvemos a ser uno… - Decía la rubia mientras derramaba lágrimas con un hermoso sonrojo y una radiante sonrisa para que el rubio se parara para besarla

\- Perdona si tarde y perdóname si alguna vez te fui infiel o te deje tan sola –

\- Tardaste idiota…no me importa la relación que tuviste con Rias Gremory o que te hayan dado su primer beso porque yo te he dado todo de mi… mis 5 virginidades mucho antes de que esa arribista de pelo carmesi y esas lagartonas te conocieran…tu y yo hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos y nos comprometimos – Dijo enseñándole el anillo de compromiso para que empezara una cabalgata lenta pero placentera siendo que el rubio de mechas rojas y puntas negras sentía como los pliegues de la chica

\- Aah…Ahn…Aah~ - Gemía Celestia invadida por el placer

\- Eres mía Celestia… ¡y no pienso entregarte a nadie! – Dijo el rubio para tomarla de las caderas y aumentar la velocidad de las estocadas llegando al útero de la chica que tenía la lengua de fuera mientras miraba a la nada siendo que la virilidad del rubio la llenaba por completo y llegaba a su útero e incluso sintió como entro la punta en el órgano mencionado

\- ISHE – Decía la chica perdida por el placer para que el mencionada se levantara y comenzara a chupar los pechos de la rubia – Espera no chupes mis pechos tanto -

\- Eres mía, Celestia – Decía el rubio

\- Estoy tan feliz– Decía la rubia

\- Te amo…siempre te he amado…te amé desde que te vi por primera vez - Decía Issei

\- Yo también siempre te he amado…te amo tanto Ise…me enamore de ti a primera vista – Decía Celestia- ¡Soy tan feliz…no me casaría con alguien que no seas tú…Ise…nunca quiero volverme a separar de ti…pase lo que pase! – Gritaba mientras el rubio chupaba sus pechos y no dejaba de penetrarla siendo que aumento el ritmo

\- Celestia…¡TE AMO!...¡TE AMO DEMASIADO!...AGH…¡Me vengo! –

\- ¡ISE…MON AIMEÉ!...¡…¡AAH… El semen caliente está fluyendo dentro de mi…Yo también me vengo!...Aaaaah~ -

Ambos chicos se vinieron siendo que la chica mojo la virilidad con sus jugos mientras el chico la lleno con su esencia. Para que la chica se pusiera en 4 siendo que el rubio la penetro de una estocada para que aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas entrando nuevamente al útero de la chica por lo que se corrió para ponerla sobre mientras masajea sus pechos siendo que ella mueve sus caderas para que Issei penetre de nuevo el útero de la chica

\- Ishe…se sente muy bheen – Decia la chica con la lengua de fuera y los ojos mirando a la nada – Me corro…Me corro….¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

La chica cayó rendida sobre el chico para que el rubio sacara su virilidad de la vagina de la rubia siendo que salió la escancia blanca a borbotones. Para que ambos juntan sus frentes mientras se miran con mucho amor, cariño y devoción

\- Te extrañe tanto – Decían ambos chicos

\- Estoy de vuelta, Celes – Dijo el rubio derramando lágrimas de alegría y amor

\- Si – Dijo la chica que estaba como su novio –Bienvenido a casa, Ise –

\- Mon amiée/Ma cherié – Dijeron ambos chicos para darse un suave beso en los labios – Te amo – para que ella se acomodara en su lado derecho mientras usaba su pecho como almohada para dormir. Pero lo que no notaron o no le tomaron importancia es que había 12 espías fuera siendo que estaban felices y celosas de la rubia mientras sonreían resignadas

\- Fue lindo ver esto pero creo que… - Decía Krulcifer

\- Yo también quiero hacerlo – Dijo Phi-chan mientras comía un emparedado

\- Pues debemos esperar nuestros turnos – Decía Mirajane

\- Chicas, Ise es así con… - Decía la nekomata

\- Si es así con todas…nos ama de esa manera…y no hace distinción…nos ama intensamente y con mucha devoción por igual – Decía Tomoe sonrojada mientras Kuroka hacia memoria, debido a que jamás fue así de amoroso con Rias…si bien tenían sus momentos…no se comparaban a los que tenía con Celestia…por lo que le hacía feliz la decisión de estar con él [maestro asesino]

\- Quiesho que mi hom…brreee me monte….hic… al ver esho…me…hic…caleshnte como una pesha en cesho – Decía una voz para que vieran a cierta valkyria ebria

\- Muy bien – Se quejó Lisesharte- ¿Quién dejo una botella de vino cerca de Rossweisse? – para mirar a las demás

\- A mí ni me veas – Dijo Krulcifer

\- No – Dijo Tomoe

\- Estaba durmiendo – Dijo Miyabi

\- Yo dormía – Decía Lisanna

\- En mi cuarto – Decía Mirajane

\- En mi laboratorio – Decía Airi

\- Iba a entrar cuando empezaron a tener sexo – Decía Est

\- Yo estaba comiendo y deje el vino fuera pero cuando saque la ensalada… desapareció – Dijo Philuffy como si nada

\- ¡Phi-chan! – Regañaron las chicas

\- Como sea, debemos irnos. Airi usa el [Troia] y dale una de tus vitaminas – Decía Ellis

\- Si - Dijo la mencionada para empezar el tratamiento

\- A la mañana siguiente – Gran Inagua – Las Bahamas –

Todos estaban en la sala de control de la nave para ver una mansión de playa rodeada de palmeras y arboles tropicales cerca de la costa en una isla tropical con agua azul como el cielo

\- Eso es…- Preguntaba la pelirroja

\- Si, bienvenidas a Gran Inagua – Decía el castaño – La base de los [Asesinos Caribeños]

Llegaron a la escotilla inferior con sus maletas, listos para estar un tiempo en este lugar. Traían puesto su equipo de asesinos y su ropa de combate con su capucha en la cabeza.

\- Bueno Ryu, desciende cerca del puerto y despliega los alerones para descenso acuático – Decía el castaño

[ - ]

El familiar siguió las órdenes de su maestro quedando cerca del puerto para que todos bajaran sus cosas de la nave siendo que la esfera de energía levitaba a centímetros del hombro de Issei

\- Bien, ve a descansar… - Decía Issei pero de pronto vio un objeto para usar su [hoja fantasma] y disparar una flecha para que este cayera al suelo partido. Pero al acercarse vio que era…

\- ¿Un dardo? –

\- ¿Qué pasa? Mon aimeé – Pregunto Celestia

\- No lo sé, parece que nos atacan – Respondió el hijo de los Dorian para ponerse frente a sus chicas - ¡Esperen! ¡No somos enemigos, somos aliados…soy el [maestro asesino] Víctor Quemar! – se identifico el líder de los [Nuit Vent]

*¿Dijo el maestro Víctor Quemar?*

*¿Cómo él [Centinela del silencio] Víctor Quemar?

*¡¿Como sabemos que es cierto?!*

\- (Si no te vas a dormir, el cangrejo te comerá) – Canto el castaño en barítono

*¡La contraseña!*

*¿Qué debemos hacer jefe?*

*¡¿Y a mí que me preguntas?!*

En ese momento salieron varias personas vestidas de corsarios con capuchas que tenían armas apuntando a los chicos recién llegados.

En ese momento uno de ellos dio un paso al frente para dejar ver a un chico de cabello negro, piel bronceada y ojos cafés de complexión robusta que miraba con cierto desprecio al encapuchado frente a él mientras veía a las chicas con lujuria para que ignorara al [maestro asesino] e ir a donde estaba Celestia

\- Hola preciosa – Dijo el moreno – Porque no dejas a este imbécil y vienes a divertirte conmigo y mis amigos – mientras la pegaba a su cintura

\- ¿Y si mejor te mando al diablo? – Decía Celestia para patearle la ingle mientras el cerraba las piernas

\- Maldita hija de… - Dijo el moreno con mucho dolor para tratar de golpear a la rubia pero de pronto sintió como tomaron su cuello con una mano y agarraron el brazo para que se fuera de cara contra el suelo azotando con fuerza

\- Puedo tolerar cualquier insulto o golpe de un [novicio] como tu hacia mi persona...pero deja a mis chicas fuera de esto – Dijo el encapuchado dejando ver a un castaño de ojos verde y piel pálida

\- Maldito…- Mascullo el moreno - Si en verdad eres quien dices ser… ¿Por qué no te bates en duelo conmigo? – reto engreídamente sacando su machete por lo que el castaño suspiro para sacar su cuchillo militar - ¿Crees que con eso me ganaras? –

\- Esto será suficiente – Respondió el castaño para que el chico lo atacara pero para su sorpresa su oponente detuvo su tajo como si nada para repetir el mismo proceso pero el choque de los aceros provocaban chispas. Se veía como el [asesino caribeño] perdía la paciencia mientras que el [asesino francés] estaba tranquilo pero desvía otro corte para empezar estocadas a una velocidad cegadora que dejan varios cortes en su cuerpo

\- Desgraciado – Dijo el chico para sacar una pistola apuntándole al chico que no se intimido para apuntarle a las chicas – Sígueme atacando y…- pero no termino la frase debido a que tenía un cuchillo en su brazo que le hizo soltar el arma para darle un golpe con el mango del arma y barrerle mientras se pone sobre él al mismo tiempo y presiona el filo contra el cuello del chico sangrándolo levemente siendo que se cómo su otro brazo tiene un cuchillo en el dorso de la mano

\- Recuerda esto, nuestros antepasados usaban estas armas – Decía el castaño – Y te daré un consejo…deja de ser tan ególatra y engreído o un templario te matara...y en el peor de los posibles escenarios, te matare yo –

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Decía una voz para que apareciera otro encapuchado pero con ¿pechos grandes?...junto a otros para que dejara ver a una morena de cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes

\- ¿Bastianne? – Dijo el castaño para levantarse y ver a la morena

\- ¿Víctor? – Decía la mencionada para lanzarse a abrazar al chico enterrándolo en sus pechos - ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo, Víctor! -

\- Lo mismo digo – Decía el mencionado – Basti…anne…no puedo…res…pirar - Decia entrecortadamente por que le faltaba el aire

\- Lo siento – Dijo la mencionada para dejar de abrazar a Víctor

\- Nee-san – Dijo el chico en el suelo incorporándose mientras uno de sus secuases le quitaba los [cuchillos] del brazo y la mano - ¿Lo conoces? –

\- Por supuesto que sí, Bantuda…es el [Sentinelle du Silence]–

\- ¡¿Entonces era en serio?! – Decía el identificado como Bantuda incrédulo

\- Si, por cierto – Dijo la identificada como Bastianne - ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo, eh? –

\- Yo…- Decía el moreno

\- Como siempre, iniciando una pelea con los invitados ¿no? – Decía la rubia molesta - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso? – pregunto fastidiada para que posara su mano en su cabeza pero su hermano se la abofetea

\- ¡Ya no soy un niño, Nee-san! – Grito el moreno molesto – Chicos, vámonos – para que el grupito se fuera pero cierta rubia de piel bronceada les detuvo

\- Esperen –

\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? Bastianne-ane – Dijeron los chicos que estaban con su hermano algo nerviosos

\- ¿Víctor dijo la contraseña?– Pregunto la mencionada pero no recibió respuesta – Lo imagine…quieres que papa y yo te veamos como un adulto pero te comportas como un niño –

\- Pse – Mascullo Bantuda - ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Muévanse! – para irse corriendo mientras era seguido por sus secuaces

\- Veo que tienes problemas… pero quien imaginaria que ese fantoche…era el enano de Bantuda – Decía el castaño

\- Si, desde que te fuiste…ha tratado de superarse pero en este tiempo ha cambiado tanto que apenas y lo reconocemos padre y yo - Decía Bastianne – Desde que murió madre he tratado de ser una figura materna para él pero…- expresando con gran tristeza

\- No puedo decir que te entiendo pero el debe de madurar…no solo es por su bien si no porque supervivencia…es muy impulsivo y pierde la calma fácilmente – Decía el castaño – Puede ser peligroso para la hermandad -

\- ¿No creerás que…? –

\- No lo sé – Decía el castaño – Por cierto ¿está el [Mentor] Adéwalé? –

\- No, padre salió a Tulum para entrenar a unos [novicios] – Decía la rubia

\- Ise – Decía Kuroka - ¿Quién es ella? –

\- Es verdad, los presento – Decía el mencionado – Felicia, Kallisté y Lilith…les presento a la [Instructora Asesina] en jefe de la rama de [Asesinos Caribeños], descendiente de la leyenda del Caribe…Adéwalé e hija del [mentor caribeño] Adéwalé Joséphe: Bastianne Joséphe…Bastianne, ellas son Felicia Bellec – siendo que presento a Kuroka con su [nombre de asesina]

\- Hola – Dijo la pelirroja de ojos amatista

\- Kallisté de Gaulle – Dijo el castaño siendo que presento a Rossweisse con su [nombre de asesina]

\- Mucho gusto, Joséphe-san – Dijo la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Y Lilith Frye –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo la rubia

\- Son [novicias] de la hermandad de [asesinos franceses] como novatas de los [Nuit Vent] –

\- Ya veo – Dijo Bastianne claramente celosa

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Es una de las tantas admiradoras de Issei – Decía Krulcifer

\- ¡¿Admiradoras?! –

\- Si, él es muy famoso en el mundo de los asesinos…tiene muchas fans en las ramas activas -

\- Bueno, si están aquí es por el campamento – Dijo la [asesina caribeña] – Padre me lo comento y me dijo que descansaran hoy que llegara mañana al amanecer. Víctor ya sabes la rutina por lo que puedes empezar si quieres –

\- De acuerdo – Decía el castaño

\- Bueno, lleven el equipaje de nuestros invitados a la mansión y muéstrenles sus cuartos

\- Si, instructora – Dijeron los encapuchados

\- Minutos más tarde –

Las chicas estaban en la playa siendo que…

Celestia llevaba un traje azul que denotaba su escultura cuerpo

Alizeé un monokini blanco

Tomoe un bikini morado

Mirajane un bikini aguamarina

Lisanna un bikini lavanda

Krulcifer un bikini negro

Philuffy un traje de baño verde con volantes amarillo paja

Lisesharte trae un bikini rojo con un faldón del mismo color

Miyabi trae un bikini amarillo con la parte inferior en forma de falda

Ellis trae un bikini azul

Est trae un traje de baño azul celeste

Airi un bikini con volantes

Kuroka traia un traje como el de Miyabi pero en morado

Rossweisse un Bikini azul con volantes blancos

Todos los trajes se ajustaban a los cuerpos de las chicas denotando sus figuras de modelos. Bastianne traía un bikini café oscuro ajustado que resultaba su voluptuosa figura. Para que todas disfrutaran la playa

\- ¿Dónde está Víctor? – Dijo Kuroka debido a que Celestia le dijo que frente a Bastianne lo llamara por su [nombre de asesino]

\- Debe estar en los bosques de la Isla – Dijo la rubia caribeña

\- ¿En los bosques? –

\- El siempre inicia el entrenamiento antes que nosotras – Respondió Tomoe para que las chicas jugaran en la playa siendo que de pronto aparecieron 3 círculos mágicos dejando ver a una morena de coletas de ojos violeta con un bikini color rosa con bordes morados, a una rubia de ojos verdes e iris blanca en forma de cruz con un traje de baño blanco con bordes dorados y una mujer de cabello morado con ojos rojos que traia un bikini de color fucsia con rayas de tigre

\- Serafall Leviathan – Dijo Kallisté

\- Serafín Gabriel – Dijo Celestia

\- Carde Penemue – Decia Mirajane

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntaron las 3 chicas

\- Veran, fui a la Villa Élise para visitar a Victor-chan pero sus padres me dijeron que se había ido de viaje por un año por lo que les pregunte donde estaría para que Kaa-chan mediera esta direccion – Decia la Maou llamando al chico por su nombre de asesino debido a que así lo conocían en las ramas de asesinos

(¡¿Kaa-chan?!) Pensaron las asesinas celosas

\- Pero como nos encontramos en la villa, decidimos venir juntas – Decía la rubia

\- Y pasamos a Paris para comprar nuestros trajes de baño – Decía la peli morada

\- ¿Dónde está Victor-kun? – Pregunto Gabriel curiosa debido a que el castaño le dijo que cuando estuvieran con los [asesinos] lo llamara asi como le dijo a Penemuey a Serafall

\- Está entrenando, vendrá más tarde – Dijo una voz para que Serafall viera a...

\- Are ¿quien eres tu? -

\- Soy yo - Dijo la castaña para que se quitara el anillo dejando ver a...

\- Oh, ¿como te va? Rose-chan - Dijo la Maou amigablemente

\- Bien gracias por preguntar - Dijo para volver a su apariencia de castaña

\- Entonces...- Decia la serafin viendo a la pelirroja

\- Si, ella es Kuroka-san pero su nombre ahora es Felicia y el mio es Kallisté - Decia la valkyria

\- Entiendo - Decia Serafall y Gabriel para que retomaran sus actividades en la playa

\- Bosques de Gran Inagua –

Vemos a cierto encapuchado con botas y pantalones de combate además de polainas en las extremidades como un chaleco siendo que iba de árbol en árbol sin romper ramas o hacer mucho ruido

\- Parece que no perdí casi condición pero seguiré para después ir a la playa con las chicas – Decía Issei o conocido en el mundo de los [asesinos] como Víctor Quemar para saltar a un lago y nadar

\- Templo de entrenamiento de Tulum – Yucatán – México –

Vemos a varios encapuchados escalando por las ruinas mayas mientras esta un encapuchado vestido de corsario de color azul marino que los miraba

\- Deben de saltar a pulso, encuentren el punto de apoyo y salten siendo que con la fuerza de las manos sosténganse – Decía el corsario

En ese momento apareció un encapuchado de blanco vestido blanco que se inclina ante el corsario

\- [Mentor] –

\- ¿Qué pasa? Tatch –

\- La [instructora] Bastianne ha enviado un mensaje –

\- ¿Bastianne? –

\- Si – Dijo el identificado como Tatch - Dice que él [maestro] Víctor Quemar ha llegado –

\- ¿Algo más? – Pregunto el [Mentor] caribeño

\- Si…el joven Bantuda tuvo una riña con él…y perdió – Comento el [asesino] mientras ve como su superior se da un Face Palm

\- Ese chico… ¿hasta cuándo dejara de causarme problemas? – Se preguntó en voz alta - Cómo sea, cuando regresemos me disculpare con Víctor en persona y castigare a Bantuda –

\- Bosques de Gran Inagua – Momentos atrás -

El castaño estaba recorriendo el bosque como lo hizo hace 11 años siendo que usaba su parkour pero de pronto vio una ¿bala?...para que esquivara el objeto por milisegundos saltando al agua

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo el castaño para nadar y llegar a una parte donde la vista era difícil pero por si acaso uso [Senjutsu] para pasar inadvertido siendo que subió al punto más alto de las colinas para cerrar sus ojos y usar su [ojo del águila] combinándolo con la [vista de águila] el [Senjutsu] para aumentar el rango de visión y también uso su sentido del oído agudo

*¿Dónde está?*

*Rayos, si no lo eliminamos el jefe nos va a matar*

*¿Pero porque el jefe quiere matarlo?*

*Según lo que dijo es una prueba de fuego para unirse a "ellos". Ahora mismo deben de estar atacando a las [asesinas] que llegaron hace poco…son muy guapas, es una lástima que tengan que morir*

\- Playa – Tiempo actual –

En ese momento todo vieron una nave color azul oscuro con la parte frontal más alargada que empezó a disparar contra la isla con misiles y rayos laser para que cuando pararan vieran como la isla está protegida por un campo de energía color azul siendo que el lugar y las chicas estaban intactos

\- Buen trabajo Kallisté – Decía Bastianne

\- G-Gracias – Decía la mencionada – (También fue gracias a que Ryu que canalizo la barrera y la amplio para toda la isla)

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Serafall al ver la nave que los ataco

\- Es un [Black Bird] – Dijo Celestia sorprendida

\- ¿Cómo él [Black Falcon]? – Decía la pelirroja nekomata

\- Si, era naves prototipo creadas por los [Templarios] – Decía Krulcifer – Pero no lo entiendo…hace 3 años destruimos esos prototipos –

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Decía Ellis

En ese momento el escudo desaparece a la par que los asesinos sacan fusiles…listos para disparar

\- Bastianne-sama – Dijo un [asesino] - ¿Se encuentran bien? –

\- Si, esa barrera nos protegió – Decía la mencionada

\- Hemos informado al maestro Adéwalé – Decía otro [asesino]

\- ¿Cuándo tardara padre en llegar? – Decía la rubia

\- Como se llevó a [White Shark], debe al menos tardar una hora en llegar – Decía él [asesino]

*¿Pero qué clase de recibimiento es ese?* Dijo un voz *Por eso odio venir con estos salvajes de los [asesinos caribeños]*

En ese momento la nave descendió para que se abriera la escotilla inferior dejando ver a 50 personas. Pero hubo 1 persona que reconocieron las [Nuit Vent]. Un era un hombre de unos 40 años de piel bronceada, de cabello negro con barba del mismo color, lentes cafés, gabardina con adornos militares de color azul marino con bordes dorados, pantalón azul con zapatos cafés y guantes blancos. Junto a él estaban 3 encapuchados con gabardinas negras pero en el pecho se veían el símbolo de los [asesinos] pero atravesado por una flecha y empalado por una espada que tenía la empuñadura con la forma de la cruz de los [templarios]

\- Tiempo sin vernos Tomoe-chan – Dijo el moreno sínicamente

\- ¡TU! – Exclamo la mencionada iracunda pero fue sujetada por Miyabi y Lisesharte

\- Cálmate, Tomoe-chan….no le des el placer de verte así – Decía la castaña de ojos amarillos

\- Como siempre apoyando a tu prima, Miyabi – Dijo el hombre burlona pero fríamente

\- No digo que me alegra verte…Gedo Tachibana – Decía la mencionada fríamente

\- ¡¿Gedo Tachibana?! – Decía Lilith sorprendida - ¡¿El traidor que fue autor de la masacre de la familia Tachibana, las familias y la rama de [Asesinos Japoneses]?! –

\- Vaya, no pensé que tenían ese concepto de mi…siendo que jamás fui un [asesino]…desde los 15 años yo ya era un [Templario] – Decía el identificado como Gedo mientras Tomoe estaba cada vez más furiosa – Y quien mato a Ryuujinmaru Tachibana como a Yashamaru Hotaka fui yo al usar cantarela. Así como mate al [Mentor Japonés] Kenichi Mochizuki –

Tomoe cada vez estaba más furiosa porque frente a ella estaba el asesino de su familia como el destructor de la orden de [Asesinos Japoneses]

\- Tiempo sin vernos Ellis, traidora – Decía uno de los encapuchados para dejar ver a hermosa chica de cabello rubio brillante y ojos azules penetrantes y fríos como el hielo (99-60-92 cm)

\- ¡Ane-ue! – Decía la peli azul sorprendida

\- Versalia – Decía la rubia de ojos cian seriamente – No pensé que cayeras tan bajo…como para unirte a los [Templarios] y convertirte en una [Assasin´s Hunter] -

\- No quiero oír eso de una perra ramera como tú – Dijo la mencionada

\- No es linda esta reunión – Decía otro encapuchado dejando ver a un morena de pie clara y ojos azules pero todas las [Nuit Vent] excepto las nuevas

\- No es posible…– Decía Krulcifer en shock

\- ¡¿Por qué estas con ese tipo?! – Decía Lisesharte sorprendida

\- No pensé que te volvería a ver - Dijo Celestia con un tono reacio y seco

\- Que cálida bienvenida me das, Celes-chan -

\- Solo me puede llamar así mi prometido -

\- ¿Sigues pensando en ese idiota cuando él esta en Japón con otro harem? – Decía el chico burlonamente

\- Eso lo sabía desde antes…nunca deje de estar en contacto con él – Decía Celestia – Además él está aquí –

\- Ya veo….pero ¿estará con vida? -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la rubia preocupada

\- Pronto lo sabrás –

\- Bosques de Gran Inagua –

El castaño realizo un [salto de fe] para caer en un arbusto y usando su [sentido del águila] buscando a sus presas. Al localizarlas detecto a 8 individuos para seguir sus pasos siendo que al encontrar uno…uso su [hoja oculta] para apuñalarlo mientras le tapa la boca para esconderlo en el arbusto para seguir cazando pero saco información con su [pulso de águila] de quienes tenia los rifles de franco tirador, eran 3 por lo que uso su [sentido del águila] para seguir a uno de los francotiradores. Usando su parkour empezó a seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta debido a que desde hace rato dejo de usar el [Senjutsu] para usar sus habilidades de [asesino] como el [asedio] y el [sigilo]. En el momento en que entraron en una parte con la vegetación más densa, salto del árbol para matarlo siendo que le quito el rifle para buscar algo pero…

\- Joder – Decía el castaño - ¿Y se hacen llamar [asesinos]? ¿Cómo es que no tienen un silenciador? – se quejaba pero en ese momento ven un medallón con un símbolo que le sorprendió ver para seguir con su caza

\- Golfo de México –

Se ve a un bote blanco que va a una velocidad superior que la capacidad de este vehículo. Esto se debía a que el bote estaba modificado, dentro de este vemos a un hombre de complexión fornida, calvo, de ojos cafés con 4 franjas en cada lado de la cara debajo de sus ojos y 3 franjas en su barbilla y una cortada en sus labios...vestido de corsario

\- Johson – Decía el moreno

\- Si, maestro Adéwalé –

Efectivamente el moreno era el [mentor] de los [Asesinos Caribeños]: Adéwalé Joséphe

\- ¿Cómo está la situación? –

\- Parece que la isla, nuestros compañeros, la señorita Bastianne, el joven Bantuda y nuestros invitados estaban bien pero…. -

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Se ha confirmado que en la isla está el traidor…Gedo Tachibana –

Adéwalé al oír ese nombre apretó los dientes y el timón del bote debido a que el hombre que mato a sus maestros como a sus hermanos Japoneses, en especial, a sus mejores amigos Haruto Tachibana y Juuzou Hotaka…tenía la osadía de atacar su hogar y a sus hijos

\- Después de mas de una decada, das la cara…basura – Decía él [Mentor] caribeño furioso – Dominique fue demasiado piadoso contigo pero yo no…voy hacerte pagar por la muerte de mis hermanos Japoneses… ¡Preparen del propulsor! – Indico

\- Si, [Mentor] –

\- Si te atreves a tocar a mis hijos…te vas a arrepentir…juro que te vas a arrepentir -

En ese momento aparece un propulsor que aumenta la velocidad del bote para que vayan en dirección a Gran Inagua donde el [Maestre Templario Japonés] y el [Menor Asesino Caribeño] se enfrentarían a muerte…donde uno solo vería un nuevo mañana.

\- Gran Inagua –

Los dos grupos estaban en silencio pero cierta morena se liberó del agarre de su prima para sacar sus [hojas ocultas] yendo de frente contra Gedo

\- ¡VOY A VENGAR A MIS ABUELOS, A MIS PADRES Y A MIS HERMANOS! – Gritaba la "única" sobreviviente de los Tachibana

\- ¡Tomoe-chan! – Decía Miyabi

\- ¡Tomoe! – Gritaron las [Nuit Vent] para que vieran como se lanza contra Gedo

\- ¡Es tu final! – Exclamo la morena lista para matar a su "tio" pero en ese momento una katana detiene el ataque pero la morena nota como la persona que se interpuso en su camino usaba...

\- [Estilo Tachibana…Arte secreto de Defensa: Hoja de Acero] – Decía Tomoe asombrada – Es imposible, es una técnica que mi padre creo y solo mis hermanos como yo la conocemos -

\- Ara, es una lástima que no reconozcas, Onee-chan – Dijo la voz para que retrocediera unos pasos

\- Esa voz...– Decía Tomoe sorprendida para ver como la encapuchada revela su rostro siendo que es una chica delgada con el pelo largo y negro con dos listones rojos a los lados de su cabeza como dos listones rojos que sujetan dos mechones largos que le llegan a las caderas. Su rasgo más interesante son sus ojos heterocromatinos, su ojo derecho es de color azul y el ojo izquierdo es de color púrpura con un collar rojo junto a una placa ancha y un cuerpo sensual (93-58-89 cm)

\- N-No puede ser...imposible...eres... – Decía Tomoe derramando lagrimas

\- Miyabi ¿sabes quién es? – Pregunto Lisha viendo como la mencionada estaba realmente asombrada

\- S-Si, es la hermana menor de Tomoe-chan…Yoruka Tachibana –

\- ¡¿Te refieres a la tercera hija de los Tachibana que se creía muerta?! – Dijo Krulcifer sorprendida

\- Si…yo como Tomoe-chan pensamos que Yoruka-chan estaba muerta – Dijo la castaña de ojos amarillos derramando lagrimas

\- Yoru-chan…pensé… pensé que estabas muerta…no sabes cuánto… - Decía la morena para acariciarle la mejilla pero para su sorpresa su hermana menor le abofeteo la mano mientras le apunta con su espada

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso después de que TÚ eres la asesina de los Tachibana?! – Exclamo la identificada como Yoruka llorando mientras mira con rabia a su hermana

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Que?! – Dijo la Tachibana mayor retrocediendo incrédula mientras mira a Gedo - ¡DESGRACIADO!...¡¿Qué le contaste?! – grito iracunda

\- Solo la verdad – Dijo Gedo con una sonrisa descarada

\- ¡SERAS HIJO DE PUTA! – Bramo la morena furiosa

En ese momento varios de los soldados de Gedo cayeron al suelo aparente inconscientes pero uno de ellos revisa que les pasa

-Maestre, están muertos – Decía el soldado [Templario]

\- ¿Cómo…? – Decía el moreno de lentes cafés

\- Tienes valor para mostrar tu cara aquí – Dijo una voz para que Gedo viera a….

\- Adéwalé – Decía el moreno de lentes – Debí saberlo…la [cerbatana] de los [asesinos del caribe]

\- Tenemos más de 10 años de no vernos, Gedo – Decía el asesino caribeño para sacar su machete

\- Lo mismo digo, Adéwalé – Decía el mencionado para desenfundar su katana

En un instante se lanzaron uno contra el otro mientras los [asesinos caribeños] apuntaban sus armas a los invasores. Bloquean con su arma la espada del otro pero fue tanta la fuerza que sus pies se hundieron levemente en el suelo mientras forcejeaban sacando chispas por el choque de los metales para que después de unos segundos se separen para que Adéwalé empieza a rotar transversalmente en el aire para caer con un tajo descendente que lleva todo el peso de su ataque. Por su parte Gedo detiene el ataque del caribeño con la [Hoja de Acero] pero se hundieron sus pies levemente para que de un giro en el aire quedando de espaldas contra el templario siendo que lo ataca pero este contraataca para que queden nuevamente en un punto muerto

\- Tu agilidad y velocidad sigue siendo la misma aun después de tantos años – Decía Gedo – Pero eso no es suficiente – para cortar con una llama el hombro del moreno con fuego

\- ¿Pero qué…? – Decía el corsario para sentir como el quemaba la carne

\- [Estilo Mochizuki: Homura Dama] (Alma ardiente) – Decía Tomoe sorprendida

\- ¿Alma ardiente? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Es un estilo de espada que usaba el [Mentor] Kenichi Mochizuki que se basa en el [San Himitsu Ken] (Tres espadas secretas) de Makoto Shishio –

\- ¿Pero en que consiste esa técnica? - Pregunto Krulcifer curiosa

\- En el uso de la fricción - Respondió la Tachibana mayor

\- ¿Fricción? – Preguntaron todas

\- Es una fricción creada a partir de la hoja cuando toca la vaina para encender la grasa humana que esta bañada la espada sumando al filo aserrado del arma en sí. Esto sirve para distraer al oponente de las oscilaciones. El resultado es que el adversario es quemado y al mismo tiempo cortado disminuyendo su poder. Incluso si el oponente esquiva la cuchilla, la llama se extiende por la oscilación del calor y el poder del fuego creado por el aceite – Explicaba Tomoe – Este es el resultado de la masacre a mi familia y a las familias japonesas de [asesinos] así como de la rama de [asesinos japoneses]. Se dice que Kenichi-sama casi llevo a la erradicación a los [Templarios Japoneses] cuando fue joven pero al casarse se volvió un hombre amable y sabio como dejo el deseo de matar [templarios] para alimentar su espada –

\- Entonces esa espada… – Decía Ellis

\- Si, es la legendaria espada de Kenichi Mochizuki que se rumora que se alimentó de sangre, carne y grasa de [Templarios Japoneses] por más de 25 años… [Mugenjin] (Espada inmortal) – Decía Tomoe seriamente – Adéwalé-sama estará en problemas -

\- ¡Padre! – Decía Bastianne al ver a su padre con varias cortadas mientras se veía cada vez más agotado siendo que tomo con fuerza su machete para ver fijamente a su enemigo. Gedo da 3 pasos al frente mientras Adéwalé sostenía con firmeza su arma para que el templario japonés apuntara al caribeño por lo que ambos se lanzaran al ataque. Gedo gira su espada para después girar su tronco para dar un poderoso corte horizontal que el caribeño bloqueo con su machete para que empezaran a combinar ataques con sus armas junto con patadas y golpes. El moreno derrapo unos metros para volver a chocar espadas con el japones. Pero no sintió como algo se le clavo en el cuello debido a la adrenalina por lo que así siguió luchando. El choque de las espadas era más intenso por lo que se producían más chipas para que el japonés haga una serie de Flic-flac para atacar con más fiereza mientras el caribeño empezaba a sentir...

(¿Qué me pasa?) Pensaba Adéwalé mientras recibía más cortes (¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente pesado…?) Para caer al suelo

\- Diste una buena pelea, eres digno de ser el descendiente de Adéwalé y llevar el título del terror del caribe – Decía Gedo – ¡Pero este es tu final!...¡Muere! –

\- ¡PADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Grito Bastianne horrorizada para ir ayudar a su padre…pero de pronto uno de los [asesinos caribeños] sala volando para que alguien bloqueara la espada de Gedo. El mencionado vio un par de sables franceses como un par de ojos que le recordaban a alguien que odia con toda su alma

(Tema de Fondo: Mika Kobayashi - Before my body is dry)

\- Veo que sobreviviste a mis cazadores –

\- Debes mandar algo más que eso…viejo –

\- ¡Víctor! – Dijeron las chicas felices al verlo a salvo

(Así que él es el legendario [Maestro Asesino] Francés…El [Centinela del silencio] Víctor Quemar…es guapo) Pensaba Yoruka algo sonrojada para que viera como hacía retroceder a Gedo (Lastima que deba morir)

\- Ise~ - Dijo Versalia con corazones en los ojos

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? maestro -

\- Si – Decía [Mentor Caribeño]

\- No se mueva, le inyectaron un paralizante de los que usan los [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans]…es uno de efecto retardado –

\- ¿Como lo sabes? –

\- Por esto – Decía el castaño sacando el dardo de su cuello – Y estudie herbolaria con la [Mentora] Desireé hace tiempo -

\- ¿Pero qué o quién lo disparo? –

\- Él – Dijo señalando al [asesino] que se reincorporaba

\- ¡¿Quién es él?! – Exclamo Adéwalé furioso

\- ¿Porque no revelas tú verdadera cara?- Decía Víctor – Enano Bantuda – al oír eso Bastianne como su padre se sorprendió al punto de abrir los ojos

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Dijo el mencionado mientras se quita la capucha

\- Digamos que un pajarito me lo dijo – Dijo el asesino

\- N-No puede ser…- Decía la rubia caribeña negando lo que veía

\- Bantuda… ¿Por qué? – Decía Adéwalé sin creer lo que veía

\- Simple Padre, Nee-san…por que los odio – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa lobuna

\- ¿Qué…? – Decía el patriarca Joséphe

\- Por tu culpa murió madre en esa tormenta – Decía el Joséphe menor señalando a su padre con rabia – Si no fue por tu obsesión de detener [templarios]…madre aun estaría viva – para luego ver a su hermana – Y tú me quitaste mi puesto –

\- Bantuda, aun eres muy inmaduro para…- Decía su padre para ser interrumpido por el chico

\- ¡Basta!...Si no puedo ganarme tu respeto como [asesino] me lo ganare como [Assasins Hunter] -

\- ¡¿[Assasins Hunter]?! - Exclamo Adéwalé al borde de la histeria

\- ¡No puede ser! - Exclamo Miyabi

\- Asi que resurgiste el grupo que creo Shay Patrick Cormac: los [Assasins Hunter]...Gedo – Decía el castaño para que en un momento a otro bloqueara un sable viendo un rostro conocido

\- Tiempo sin vernos Issei Alexandre Dorian o mejor te llamo Víctor Quemar – Decía el castaño de ojos azules

\- Lo mismo digo, han pasado 5 años desde la última vez que nos vimos – Decía el mencionado – Dereck Adam Cormac…no pensé que cayeras tan bajo como para seguir a esa basura de Gedo Tachibana y que resurgieras a los [Assasin´s Hunter] –

\- No tienes nada que recriminarme cuando tú, mi supuesto mejor amigo, me quito a la mujer que ame y ahora detesto con todo mi ser – Decía Dereck

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver… ¡déjala fuera de esto! - Respondió Issei – Y por tu culpa Michelle ha sufrido mucho… ¡todos la tratan como escoria por tus acciones! –

\- ¡Ella lo quiso así! – Decía el castaño de ojos azules – Le dije que me acompañara pero su lealtad con los [asesinos] le hizo rechazar mi oferta…ella dejo de ser mi hermana desde hace 5 años –

Ambos castaños forcejeaban mientras se hundían en la arena debido a la fuerza que usaban para despues separarse

\- Ara, así que te pondrás serio – Decía Dereck

\- Si tengo que matarte lo hare…aun cuando Michelle me odie por ello – Decía Issei

\- Si así lo quieres…- Decía el castaño de ojos azules para ponerse en posición de combate pero…

\- Dereck – Dijo Gedo – Aun no es tiempo…tenemos que formar nuestro ejército…con las bajas de ahora…han retrasado nuestro planes – para que el castaño guardara su sable

\- Entiendo – Dijo el mencionado

\- Preparen "eso" – Dijo el Templario

\- Juro que destruiré a los [asesinos caribeños] para resurgirlos aún más fuertes, los matare Padre…Nee-san… y acabare con tu vida Víctor Quemar – Decía Bantuda mirando al castaño

En ese momento se crea un flash que cegó a todos para que vieran como la nave desapareció

*Esto no es el final, nos volveremos a ver [Centinela del silencio]* Se oyó la Dereck para que al dispersarse la luz vieran como los atacantes y Bantuda ya no estaban

\- Debemos perseguirlos – Decía Bastianne – Bantuda… -

\- Por ahora no es prudente - Decía el castaño

\- Issei tiene razón, debemos de informar a los [Mentores] sobre esta nueva calamidad –

\- ¿Calamidad?-miaou – Decía la pelirroja curiosa siendo que usaba su clásico maullido pero en francés

\- El resurgimiento de los [Assasin´s Hunters] – Dijo Issei seriamente

\- ¿[Assasin´s Hunter]? – Decía la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Vamos dentro y pediré que preparen la cena para después reunirnos con los [Mentores] y el [Gran Mentor] – Decía Adéwalé desconcertado

\- S-Si, le diré a las chicas que me ayuden – Dijo Bastianne igual que su padre para que Issei les tome del hombro

\- Ustedes no tienen la culpa…él es joven y el mismo no aprecio el amor que le dieron…nosotros mismos somos los arquitectos de nuestras vidas como de las decisiones y los sentimientos negativos los elegimos. Bantuda no vio más allá del resentimiento y la ambición…ambos les dieron todo el amor que tenían y él no lo tomo - Decía Issei

\- Si tan solo hubiera sido más suave y comprensivo – Decía Adéwalé tristemente

\- Puede que sea verdad pero el mundo de los [asesinos] no es para niños…si fue duro con él es porque quería que sobreviviera además del dolor que inundaba su corazón al perder a su esposa…el simplemente no vio eso…y se dejó llevar por su egoísmo como codicia, [Mentor] – Decía el castaño – Bastianne trataste de ser una figura materna pero Bantuda solo vio lo que quería ver…el dolor hace ciego a cualquiera, y más cuando no lo expresamos abiertamente sobre todo su ambición…que le hizo hacer lo que hizo…así que no se culpen y compensen esa falta con las próximas generaciones de su familia como de los [asesina caribeños] –

\- A pesar de que eres tan joven…eres muy sabio – Decía Adéwalé con una sonrisa

\- Gracias por las palabras, Ise – Decía Bastianne llamándolo por su nombre real como no lo hacía desde hace 11 años – Te-he…ha pasado tiempo y te has convertido en un verdadero [Mentor] a pesar de que tenemos la misma edad…supongo que el entrenamiento con los demás [Mentores] de las ramas y tus estudios ha dado sus frutos – sonreía como siempre lo hacía para mirar a su progenitor – Padre, si hay algo que debes estar orgulloso es de Issei y de mi…esto prueba que tus enseñanzas jamás han estado equivocadas. Bantuda nunca tomo en cuenta tus consejos como la educación que nos diste y este es el resultado de su imprudencia e insensatez –

Al oír eso, el hombre lloraba porque veía como su hija se comportaba como una verdadera [asesina]. A pesar de que le dolía la traición de su hijo…su hija era la luz de su vida como lo fue al nacer….jamás se arrepentiría de haberla elegido como su sucesora…por lo que la abraza con mucho amor

\- Gracias, mi capullito de flor tropical – Decía Adéwalé derramando lagrimas pero con una sonrisa

\- Te-he como me decía mamá – Dijo Bastianne que estaba como su padre

\- Te has esforzado mucho para llenar el puesto de Carolina – Decía él [Mentor] caribeño – Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho, hija –

\- Y yo a ti, papá –

Todos los presentes sonreían excepto las [Nuit Vent] y las 3 líderes debido a que veían al castaño con un hermoso sonrojo mientras miraban al castaño

(Que sexy se vio) Pensaban Penemue y Serafall por ver la entrada que hizo, como salvo al [asesino] y el monologo que dio además de lo maduro que se vio

(Es realmente increible… ¿esta es la verdadera personalidad el actual [Sekiryuutei]?... ¿Pero porque me siento así cada vez que lo veo actuar como es realmente?) Pensaba Gabriel mientras sentía como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal mientras miran con un sonrojo al castaño

(Ese es nuestro Ise) Pensaban las [Nuit Vent]

(A pesar del tiempo que hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo, de ser prometidos, de vivir juntos y de dormir en la misma habitación… de ser su mujer…siempre que lo veo actuar como un [maestro asesino] siento como si fuera la primera vez que lo veo así…mi corazón late con fuerza y mi rostro se siente caliente. No dejo de enamorarme de Ise…no puedo, cada día me hace amarlo aún más) Pensaba Celestia con una hermosa sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo mientras Kuroka y Rossweisse…

(¿Realmente es Ise?) Se preguntó Rossweisse recordando cómo se comportaba el castaño cuando era un siervo Gremory (No lo puedo creer, este Issei es más asombroso que su máscara de pervertido y degenerado. En verdad tengo al mejor novio del mundo) para sonreír por su decisión de quedarse a lado del castaño

(Ara, Ara…este es el verdadero rostro de Sekiryu-cchi…no…de mi Ise. Shirone…no sabes lo que perdiste. Lo siento pero ahora será mío…suerte para la próxima) Pensaba Kuroka

\- Por cierto – Decía Adéwalé mirando a la morena de coletas, la peli morada, la rubia de rizos, a la castaña, a la pelirroja y a la rubia de ojos azules - ¿Quiénes son ustedes señoritas?

\- Es cierto, me presento – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules para hacer una reverencia – Mi nombre es Lilith Frye…es un honor conocer al descendiente de la leyenda del caribe –

\- Oh, una descendiente de los gemelos Frye –

\- Mi nombre es Felicia Bellec – Decía la pelirroja

\- Mi nombre es Kallisté de Gaulle – Decía la castaña de ojos zafiro

\- Mucho gusto – Decía el mentor para mirar a la morena, a la otra rubia y a la peli morada – No hay necesidad de que se presenten…Maou Serafall Leviathan, Serafín Gabriel y Carde Penemue –

\- ¿Nos conoce? – Decía Serafall sorprendida

\- Si, los [asesinos] conocemos las facciones como los líderes de esta – Decía Adéwalé – Además mi ancestro tuvo contacto con usted – mirando a la serafín rubia

\- Si…ya lo recuerdo, el joven Eseosa que me ayudo a recuperar algo que me robaron mientras estuve en Puerto Principe en una ocasión – Dijo Gabriel

\- ¿Y eso fue? –

\- El rosario que traigo en mi cuello, me lo dio padre. Pero sin que me diera cuenta me lo quitaron del cuello y Eseosa-san fue amable al recuperarlo para mí y se disculpó pero me dijo que entendiera que el país estaba mal por lo que no le tuviera rencor a la gente de Puerto Príncipe – Explicaba Gabriel

\- ¿Y qué hacías en Haití? – Pregunto Serafall por primera vez curiosa sin ser agresiva con la rubia mientras él [Mentor Caribeño] descubriría la respuesta a la pregunta que su ancestro tuvo durante su vida

\- No me acuerdo – Dijo la rubia de rizos con una sonrisa mientras ladea su cabeza siendo que todos cayeran al suelo

Después de eso, todos pasaron al comedor de la mansión para cenar y relajarse luego de ese incomodo acontecimiento de la tarde. Siendo que la castaña de ojos esmeralda decidió hacer la pregunta de oro

\- Ise….Adéwalé-sama –

\- Dinos Kallisté – Dijo el segundo mencionado

\- ¿Quién es Dereck Adam Cormac y que son [Assasins Hunters]? - Decía la mencionada por lo que él [Mentor], Alizeé. Lisanna, Mirajane, Tomoe, Celestia e Issei se tensaron

\- Es tiempo de contarles a las nuevas y las que no conocen esta historia – Decía la albina mayor

\- Primero, les contaremos sobre los [Assasins Hunters] – Decía Adéwalé – Todo empezó con Shay Patrick Cormac –

\- ¿El traidor? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Si – Respondio el castaño

\- Shay era un joven asesino que se le encomendó recuperar un [fragmento del Eden] en Haití pero provoco un terremoto en Puerto Principe en 1752 y también fue él quien provoco el famoso terremoto en Lisboa en 1755 al retirar el [fragmento del edén] de su lugar. Al suceder esto abandono a los asesinos pues no pudo soportar el hecho de provocar esas muertes y creer que Achilles Davenport...su [Mentor], le mintiera. Siendo que se unió a los templarios y junto a George Monro empezaron una purga eliminando a nuestros hermanos durante la guerra de 7 años entre Francia y las 13 colonias. Pero al unirse con Hyatham Kenway…-

\- ¿Se refiere al hijo del [maestro asesino] y pirata Edward Kenway? – Pregunto Lilith sorprendida

\- ¿Lo conoces? – Pregunto Tomoe

\- Si, en Londres, Edward Kenway fue conocido entre los [asesinos británicos] y fue considerado uno de los más emblemáticos [asesinos] por sus viajes como hallazgos – Respondió la rubia de ojos azules - Pero su hijo fue otra historia...se unió a los [Templarios] después de la muerte de su padre y el secuestro de su media hermana -

\- Como decía, cuando Cormac se unió a Kenway… empezó a matar a varios [asesinos] importantes como Le Chasseur…un espía que trabaja para los [Asesinos], Kesegowaase…un [Asesino] nativo-americano, a mi ancestro Adewalé I…un viejo [Maestro Asesino] y legendario pirata que fue vice capitán de Edward Kenway, Hope Jensen, "Chevalier", Liam O´Brien y Charles Dorian – Decía él [Mentor Caribeño]

\- ¿Dorian? – Pregunto Felicia – Entonces… - mirando a su novio

\- Si, Charles Dorian, es el padre de Arno Dorian y mi antepasado – Dijo el castaño -Cormac y Kenway fueron al ártico donde Shay mato a Liam y dejaron herido de su pierna a Achilles Davenport, [Mentor] en ese tiempo de los [asesinos coloniales] que son los antepasados de los [Asesinos Estadounidenses]… convencidos de que el asesino estando solo y lisiado ya no representaba una amenaza, los Templarios le perdonaron la vida, con la condición de que él renunciara a su vida de [Asesino]. Achilles aceptó y pasó los siguientes seis años en completo aislamiento en su mansión hasta la llegada de Ratonhnhaké:ton. Pero con la aparición de Ratonhnhaké:ton o conocido como Connor, la muerte de Haytham y Charles Lee como la caida de los [Templarios Coloniales]...Shay fundo los [Assasin´s Hunters] que eran templarios entrenados en las artes del [asesino] para combatir a los [asesinos coloniales] siendo que se inició una guerra secreta entre estos dos grupos que finalizo con la ayuda de Arno Dorian…- para contarles la historia completa que solo conocían los Kenway y los Dorian por lo que todos se sorprendieron

\- Sobre Dereck… – Decía Celestia mostrando una mirada de melancolía y tristeza

\- Yo lo hare, Ma cherié –

\- Pero Mon aimeé –

\- Te lo he dicho desde hace tiempo…jamás tuviste la culpa de nada…no sabíamos de sus sentimientos y tuvimos que ser honestos con ellos desde el principio – Decía Issei para mirar a las chicas – Dereck es el descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac y fue un [asesino francés]…él era mi compañero de equipo y mi mejor amigo –

\- ¡¿COMO?! – Exclamaron todas las que no conocían esta historia sorprendidas

\- Eran conocidos como las [Hojas Gemelas] por su eficiencia en el trabajo de equipo – Decía Mirajane – Era una época en la que no existía los [Nuit Vent] y aun no entrabamos en contacto con los seres sobrenaturales, incluso Tomoe-chan, Lisanna y yo estábamos en entrenamiento…ya en esa época Ise era un [maestro asesino] –

\- ¿A los cuantos años te volviste un maestro asesino? Ise – Pregunto Felicia curiosa

\- Creo que fue a los 9 o 10 años…. - Decía el mencionado dejando a las que no conocían este dato sorprendidas para que….

3…2…1…

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron sorprendidas puesto que mientras ellas a esa edad lo mas tragico era que se le rompieran un juguete o que no los dejaran salir a jugar...el castaño ya habia visto la muerte frente a sus ojos, había arrebatado vidas y estaba constantemente en el campo de batalla...en pocas palabras, ya era un [asesino] experimentado

\- ¿Y cuándo te volviste un [asesino]? – Pregunto Lilith

\- A los 7 años – Respondió Issei para mirar a sus hermanas

\- Si, fue a esa edad, siendo que nosotras iniciamos a los 10 y tú fuiste nuestro sinodal – Dijo Alizeé

Al oír eso todas excepto Celes, sus hermanas, Tomoe y Adéwalé se quedaron pasmadas debido a que aun cuando era un niño…el castaño ya era [asesino] hecho y derecho…era algo que personas como Gabriel no podían siquiera imaginar

\- Un día mientras Dereck estaba en entrenamientos, yo rescate a cierta hermosa niña y la lleve a casa – Relataba el castaño

\- ¿Y quién era esa niña? – Pregunto Gabriel curiosa

\- Yo – Dijo Celestia

\- ¡¿Tu?! - Exclamaron las 3 líderes

\- Si, en ese tiempo me empecé a llevar bien con Dereck, lo veía como un gran amigo…pero…el me veia como algo más - Explico la rubia de ojos cian con tristeza

\- El amor surgía entre Celes y yo con el paso del tiempo y los momentos que pasábamos juntos –

\- En mi tiempo de [iniciada] entrenaba junto a Versalia por lo que nos convertimos en mejores amigas –

\- Un día me confesé a Celes –

\- Y yo acepte sus sentimientos puesto que yo también me había enamorado de Ise –

\- Sin embargo decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta que cumplimos 12 años –

\- Un día me presento ante Dominique-sama y Shizuka-sama como su novia y la mujer con la que quería casarse – Contaba Celestia con una linda sonrisa – Me emocione tanto al punto de derramar lágrimas. Dos semanas después se hizo una fiesta de compromiso donde se nos presentó como prometidos y me hizo entrega de mi anillo – enseñando el anillo que era de oro blanco con un zafiro que puso celosas a todas

\- Pero este evento provoco mella en Dereck y Versalia por lo que nos batimos en duelo con ellos donde ambos se nos confesaron mientras chocabamos nuestras espadas – Decía la rubia mientras de fondo se ve como luchan los mencionados - Pero al final los derrotamos -

\- Iba a matarlo pero mi ingenuidad en esa época pudo más y lo deje vivo por lo que deserto de la [hermandad] esa misma noche pero juro vengarse – Decía Issei

\- Así como Versalia – Decía Celestia

\- Pero…Michelle Adele Cormac ha estado sufriendo las consecuencias de las acciones irresponsables de Dereck…de su hermano mayor – Decía el castaño

\- La hemos protegido pero aun así los [asesinos franceses] como los demás…son inmisericordes con ella…y ahora con esto será peor – Dijo la rubia con una mirada de amargura para que Issei la abrazara para que todos vieran como ambos chicos mostraban una gran culpa por lo que los demás trataron de animarlos y cambiar el tema de conversación

\- Horas después –

Ya todos estaban descansando después de haber cenado excepto Issei y Adéwalé que estaban en una sala donde había varios televisores mostrando a varios encapuchados excepto uno que usaba un sobrero de la época de las colonas pero con dos cortinas a los lados que cubrían su rostro. Hablaban de los acontecimientos de este día

*Esto es grave* Dijo el hombre de la capucha blanca

*Si los [Assasins Hunters] han resurgido…debemos preparar a nuestros [asesinos] para enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza* Dijo una mujer con la cabeza cubierta excepto los ojos

*Creo que fuiste demasiado amable al dejarlo con vida, [Mentor] Dorian* Dijo otro encapuchado de blanco pero era blanco nieve

*Lo sé, no pensé que sobreviviría* Decía un encapuchado de azul * Me disculpo por mi debilidad*

*Esa debilidad la tuvo Avelinne hace tiempo y costo la muerte del [Mentor] Agaté* Comento la mujer del sombrero

*Basta de discusión…debemos de tratar el problema de los [Assasin´s Hunter]* Dijo el encapuchado de blanco con detalles en negro y fondo rojo

\- [Gran Mentor]….[Mentores] – Hablo el castaño por primera vez

*¿Qué sucede [Centinela del silencio]?*

– Si quieren que se encargue alguien de ellos… - Decía el mencionado – Los [Nuit Vent] lo haremos –

*¡¿Los [Nuit Vent]?!* Dijeron los mentores sorprendidos

\- Cree este grupo para contrarrestar la amenazas sobre naturales o como este tipo de amenazas– Decía el castaño encapuchado – Mi equipo está más que capacitado para luchar contra cualquier enemigo –

* Los [Nuit Vent] han servido a la hermandad con honor y valentía antes de su periodo sabatino, maestro Quemar*

*Es verdad, han luchado en la oscuridad para servir a la luz*

*Silencio* Decía el encapuchado del centro *[Mentores], es ahora de tomar una decisión* para captar la atención de todos mencionados *Levanten las manos quien está a favor de dejarle esta situación a los [Nuit Vent]*

Todos los [Mentores] levantaron la mano, señal de que estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta…para que el [Gran Mentor] se levantara como los demás [Mentores]

*Muy bien, [maestro asesino]* Dijo el encapuchado del centro mientras Issei inclina la cabeza *El consejo de [Mentores] le encomienda a los [Nuit Vent] la caza de los [Assasin´s Hunters] como del traidor Gedo Tachibana….y denles la paz…según nuestros preceptos*

\- Oui, Messieurs (Si, señores) – Dijo el castaño

Con esto termino la reunión para que Adéwalé e Issei se fueran a sus habitaciones

\- Habitación de Issei -

El castaño entro a su cuarto pero no vio a Celestia…por lo que supuso que se fue a dormir con su hermana. Esto lo hacía cuando no se encontraba emocionalmente bien como para dormir con él

(Supongo que le afecto ver a Dereck y a Versalia después de tanto tiempo) Pensaba el castaño (Con que 5 años ¿eh?) mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos (Hablare con Celes mañana)

\- Veo que el pasado con ese tal Dereck te afecta – Dijo cierta ángel caida pero con una voz normal y condescendiente

\- Oh, Raynare…- Decía el castaño – Pense que habías desaparecido -

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo la morena jalándole la mejilla – No sabía cómo salir en la dimensión de bolsillo donde me dejaste –

\- Ya veo –

\- ¿Qué harás? –

\- No lo sé –

\- Supongo que harás lo correcto – Dijo la morena sorprendiendo al castaño – Después de todo eres el [Centinela del silencio] de los [Nuit Vent] – para darle una cálida sonrisa y un tierno beso en los labios – Si hubiera sabido eso, te habria dejado con vida e incluso te hubiera llevado a Grigory para unieras a nosotros – para desaparecer dejando al [maestro asesino] bastante confundido. En ese momento aparecen Rossweisse y Kuroka con su apariencia normal vestidas con camisones transparentes y pantis sexys de color blanco

\- Rose…Kuro – Dijo el castaño siendo que ambas chicas se subieron sobre él siendo que la valkyria quedo frente a él y la nekoshou frente a los pies de Issei - ¿Qué hacen? - pregunto curioso

\- Trabajas muy duro…- Decía la albina

\- Y con esto que paso hoy…debes de estar estresado – Decía la morena

\- Por lo que te daremos un masaje – Dijeron ambas chicas

Para que Rossweisse empiece a masajear sus hombros mientras Kuroka lo hacía en sus piernas. El movimiento que hacían provocaba que sus pubis chocaran con la entrepierna del castaño que poco a poco reaccionaba por el "masaje"

\- ¡¿KYAA?! – Exclamo la albina

\- ¿Qué pasa? Rose-cchi-nya – Pregunto la morena curiosa

\- Ise…tú…por mi…- Decía la valkyria sonrojada

\- Si, fuiste la causante de eso, Rose – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa mientras la albina se sentía halagada de excitar a un hombre debido a las burlas de Odín y sus compañeras…su confianza se redujo pero con la relación que tiene con Issei, su confianza se volvió más grande…así como se enamoró perdidamente del castaño mientras Kuroka masajea la entrepierna del chico

\- Ara, veo que te pusiste duro – Decía la morena pícaramente - ¿Tanto te excito sentir nuestras pubis en tu verga? –

\- Demasiado, sus traseros son suaves y firmes – Dijo el castaño bajando los tirantes del camisón de Rossweisse para dejar ver los pechos de las chica y lamer el escote de la chica

\- ¡N-No los lamas así de repen…! ¡Mhuun~! – Decía la albina mientras soltaba un tierno gemido siendo que el castaño usaba su lengua para atender el pezón del pecho derecho de la chica mientras lo masajea y con su otra mano estira como pellizca levemente el pezón del pecho izquierdo de la chica - ¡Ah~!...Ahi mismo…se siente extraño -

Mientras Kuroka le baja el pantalón para quedar frente al miembro del castaño, pero se sorprende puesto que es más grande de lo que pensaba. Toma el miembro del castaño y comienza a masajearlo lentamente

(Esta tan grande y tan duro) Pensaba la morena sonrojada debido a que estaba mojándose por solo tocar el miembro del castaño, lubricándolo con su saliva mientras lo masturbaba con ambas manos. Empezó lamiendo la punta para lamer la parte inferior de la virilidad del castaño…regreso a la punta para hacer círculos en la lengua. Pero cuando vio como Rossweisse besaba al castaño sensualmente y este masajea ambos pechos…

Empezó lentamente en su boca, tocando con su lengua la punta para después envolverlo mientras lo succionaba estimulando sus testículos para introducirlo hasta su garganta

A la tercera vez ya masajeaba la verga de su novio con su garganta que ya no era tan estrecha

\- Ise…te amo…Ise – Decía la albina para besar al castaño aún más apasionadamente mientras la gata masajeaba con su garganta la virilidad de Issei

\- Cuarto de Rossweisse y Kuroka –

Encontramos a cierta rubia de ojos cian en la cama de la albina pero sin ropa…sin embargo no podía dormir. Esto se debía a que había desarrollado una dependencia de Issei, siendo que si no duerme con él…no puede conciliar el sueño y dice que tiene una enfermedad que se llama "si no duermes conmigo…me muero". Los 4 años que estuvieron separados, Shizuka y Alizeé tenían que darle un té para relajarse y noquearla para que durmiera puesto que parecía alma en pena y que decir cuando tenía ganas de sexo…era inaguantable por lo que le dieron un consolador y le decían que el pronto regresaría. Al recordar eso Celestia suspiro

\- Creo que fui muy amable…pero bueno…tratare de al menos descansar mi cuerpo. Mañana poder dormir con mi Ise – Decía la rubia recordando cómo les presto a Kuroka y Rossweisse su habitación para hacerlo con Issei

\- Cuarto de Issei y Celestia -

\- Kuro, perdón…estoy a punto de… - Exclamo el castaño para que este la tomara de la cabeza aumentando el ritmo de la felación de la nekoshou

\- ¿Estas a punto de correrte? Ise – Pregunto la albina con una sonrisa provocadora para verter su esencia en la garganta de su novia mientras la valkyria los mira sonrojadas y con envidia – Kuroka-san…- mientras la mencionada traga cada gota del semen del castaño. Pero grande fue su sorpresa para que la albina se desnudara para ponerse en 4 apuntando su trasero hacia él… y con sus manos abriera los labios de su vagina – Ise…dame tú verga –

\- ¿Estas segura? Rose – Pregunto el castaño algo dudoso puesto que era la primera vez de la albina

\- Me excite tanto por mis pezones….no puedo dejar de palpitar aquí abajo – Decía la mencionada para que el castaño alineara su virilidad en su entrada

\- Lo estoy metiendo – Decía el castaño metiendo la punta

\- …Si – Decía la albina siendo que de una estocada entro en ella, rompiendo su himen y reclamándola como suya

\- Tu interior es muy suave…no puedo parar – Decía Issei

\- Si…está bien… por favor, hazme un lio por dentro – Pedía Rossweisse para que el castaño aumentara el ritmo y la velocidad de su estocadas siendo que la chica tenia la lengua de fuera – Ah…Ah…Ah…-

\- Oigan, que ambos se besen así y Rose-cchi tenga su primera vez, no es justo – Se quejó Kuroka para besar al castaño – Nnh…Nchu~ -

\- Haaa. Estas llegando tan profundo…no…has entrado en mi útero – Decía la albina mientras sus pechos se movían de atrás hacia adelante

\- Rose… ¡Me corro! – Decía el castaño

\- ¡Aaaaah!… ¡Dentro!... ¡Córrete!... ¡Dentro! – Decía la mencionada para que sacara la lengua mientras sus ojos miran a la nada para que el castaño saliera de su interior – Haaa…Aaaah…Esta fluyendo –

\- Ise, es mi turno ¿verdad? – Pregunto Kuroka para que el mencionado la besara siendo que alineo su entrada con la verga de su [sexfriend] para empalarse

-…L-Lo estoy metiendo – Decía la morena

\- Si…- Decía el castaño mientras sentía como los pliegues de la chica se pegaban a su miembro siendo que solto un chillido la morena por lo que se preocupó - ¡¿Kuro?! Lo siento debe de doler –

\- No es eso…- Decía la mencionada – Es que se sintió tan bien –

\- Bueno en ese caso – Dijo el castaño para tomarla del trasero pero ella le abrazo la cintura con las piernas

\- E-Espera…me moveré… - Decía Kuroka – Solo sígueme colgando de esta manera…y yo hare el resto – para empezar a mover sus caderas para que el castaño haga lo mismo…aumentando el ritmo

\- Nya…Nya….tan duro…tan de repente – Decía la morena mientras sentia como le empezaba a manosear los pechos para ver a…

\- ¡Ahn!... ¡¿Rossweisse?! –

\- Voy a ayudarte a sentirte mucho mejor – Dijo la albina que se dejaba llevar por la lujuria y que la esencia de demonio y dragón habitara en su cuerpo aumento más su excitación…siendo que masajeaba los pechos de la morena para besarla sensualmente mientras el castaño la penetraba sin piedad llegando a su útero pero ahogaba sus gemidos con el beso de Rossweisse

\- Ugh…esta apretado – Decía el castaño penetrando a la valkyria

\- Aaah… El shemen… she eta…shacudiento dento de mi – Decía la morena con la lengua de fuera mirando a la nada

\- Haaa…parece que la intrépida y salida Kuroka se sintió bien – Comento la albina pervertidamente

\- Ise…quiero hacerlo más – Decía Kuroka

\- Y-Yo tambien...más – Decía Rossweisse

Para que se pusieran una sobre la otra y el castaño las penetrara por turnos haciéndolas gemir fuerte y eróticamente…

\- Aaah~/Nya~ -

\- Varias rondas de sexo más tarde -

Se veían como ambas chicas estaban recostadas a los lados del castaño mientras les acaricia el cabello siendo que Kuroka lo mordió un par de veces para decirle que lo hacía como señal de que era suyo y que lo compartiría con las [Nuit Vent]. En las vaginas de ambas aun salía semen en borbotones

\- Estoy tan llena – Decía Kuroka – Tal vez tenga un bebe, Ise-nya -

\- Eso fue maravilloso – Decía Rossweisse – No sabía que el sexo fuera así de placentero…creo que me volveré adicta a tener sexo contigo, Ise –

\- Ahora que lo pienso…desde hace tiempo me has estado diciendo Ise y si no Sekiryuu-cchi u [Oppai Dragon] – Dijo el castaño mirando a la morena para besarla en la frente

\- ¿Te molesta que te digan así?-nya – Pregunto la morena curiosa

\- No, se me hace lindo de tu parte que me llames Sekiryuu-cchi – Explicaba el castaño sonrojando a la morena - Pero lo de [Oppai Dragon]…eso se me hizo realmente un insulto…y no solo a mi si no también a Ddraig. No trabajamos tanto para que nos llamaran así de la nada…y menos ambos que tenemos reputaciones que mantener – expresaba disgustado – Luego me las arreglare con Azazel -

\- Si es asi ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –

\- Creo que es lógico, Kuroka-san – Dijo la albina - Fue para no comprometer a la hermandad, ¿verdad? – pregunto para recibir una afirmación del castaño

\- Es mejor que durmamos porque mañana a primera hora iremos a Tulum para empezar nuestro entrenamiento – Decía Issei para que las bese en la frente siendo que ambas se acurrucaron, usando de almohada el pecho de su pareja

Un nuevo pero antiguo enemigo ha resurgido: Los [Assasins Hunters]

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué batallas les esperan a los [Nuit Vent]? ¿Cómo terminara esta nueva guerra entre [asesinos] y [templarios]? ¿Se repetirá la historia de hace más de 200 años? ¿Cuál sera el destino de los [asesinos]?

Son las preguntas en el aire siendo que lo único que se sabes es que el telón de una nueva sangrienta batalla se ha corrido…y la respuesta de los [asesinos] es mandar a su soldado más poderoso: El [Centinela del Silencio]…a erradicar esta nueva amenaza

Ending 2: Anbaransuna KISS wo shite – Hiro Takahashi

 ***Música***

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] mientras son rodeados por fuego en un fondo aguamarina

 **Waretakagami no naka**

Se ve al equipo de elite de [asesinos] mientras están mirando el lugar en llamas en un fondo aguamarina

 **Utsurukimi no sugata**

Se ve la imagen de Tomoe, Mirajane, Lisanna y Philuffy en un fondo aguamarina

 **naiteiru naiteiru**

Se ve la imagen de Krulcifer Lisesharte, Miyabi y Ellis en un fondo aguamarina

 **hosoitsuki no nazoruyubi**

Se ve la imagen de Kuroka, Rossweisse, Airi y Est en un fondo aguamarina

 **dare o yondeiru no**

Se ve la imagen de Issei con su nueva apariencia y Celestia tomados de la mano mientras están espalda con espalda en un fondo aguamarina

 **kietakoi no senaka**

 **nandodemo nandodemo**

 **kimi no mado o tatakukara**

Aparecen los líderes de las facciones, los integrantes de DxD, los Sitri y los Gremory, los [mentores] y las [instructoras] de las ramas de asesinos para ser envueltos en fuego

 **yoru no kasokudo nisenakaosarete**

 **itogakiereutou ni**

 **tadakimi o kimi o tsuyokudaiteita**

Todo vuelve a ser de color mientras los [Nuit Vent] avanzan para que el [Centinela del Silencio] apague las llamas con una ondeada de su mano

Se ve la imagen de Tomoe, Mirajane, Lisanna, Philuffy, Krulcifer y Lisharte, Ellis, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Airi, Issei y Celestia con la [Boosted Gear Assasin Mode] junto con sus armas para que Issei lance un [Dragon Shot] de su dedo índice

 **anbaransu na KISS o kawashite**

 **ai ni chikazuke yo**

 **kimi no maidamokanashii uso mo boku no kokoro ni nemure**

Aparece la imagen de la imagen de Gedo Tachibana en el fondo para que se vean a los actuales [Assasins Hunter]

Luego a su lado aparecen Rias y las chicas del club de ocultismo, con el viento que ondea su cabello mientras tienen una mano en su pecho y derraman lágrimas

 ***Música***

Aparece los [Nuit Vent] viendo el horizonte mientras ven la imagen de una mujer de la [primera civilización] en el cielo para después realizar un [salto de fe] todos juntos

 ** _(Avances en: Mi página de Facebook: Búsquenme como ZeroKaien)_**

 ** _Hola ¿Cómo están?_**

 ** _Antes que todo, aclarare una cosa..._**

 ** _La rama de [asesinos japoneses] existe pero apenas se recupera siendo que su dirigente es Saeko Mochizuki y su heredera es Saeko Mochizuki II que usa como nombre de civil Saeko Busujima. Pero Issei no ira a esta rama a entrenar debido a que como dije se esta recuperando con esfuerzos de la masacre de hace 12 años_**

 ** _Las imagenes de ambas las encontraran en mi pagina de Facebook_**

 ** _Con eso dicho..._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el doble lemmon de este capítulo?...como la aparición de las 3 líderes de las 3 facciones en Gran Inagua_**

 ** _Esa saga como dije en mi página de Facebook se llamara "El retorno de un pasado doloroso"_**

 ** _También quiero consultarles dos cosas:_**

 _ **1.- ¿Quieren que Kunou y Yasaka sepan que Issei está vivo? Pero les aclaro que no va a ser de inmediato si no que va a tardar un poco y seria cuando Issei tenga que ir a Kyoto por un motivo**_

 _ **2.- Si llego a los 150 reviews hare un especial que se llamara "Rocio del amanecer" siendo que seran 11 capitulos donde se contara como Issei conocio a sus chicas y a Est**_

 _ **¿Qué les parece las ideas?**_

 _ **Dejen sus respuestas en un mensaje en mi página de Facebook**_

 ** _Como ven este es el regreso de Issei al mundo de los [asesinos] y que regreso…al enfrentarse a la historia más oscura de la orden_**

 ** _Integrantes conocidos de los [Assasins Hunters]:_**

 ** _Gedo Tachibana – Líder del equipo, autor a la masacre de los [asesinos japoneses] y a las familias de [asesinos] en Japón_**

 ** _Dereck Adam Cormac – Capitán del equipo y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac_**

 ** _Versalia Fahrengart – Teniente del equipo y miembro de la famila de [asesinos franceses]: Los Fahrengart – Sigue siendo virgen_**

 ** _Yoruka Tachibana – Alias: Yoruka Kirihime – Integrante del equipo, sobreviviente de la familia Tachibana y mascota de Gedo – Sigue siendo virgen_**

 ** _Bantuda Joséphe – Hijo del [Mentor Asesino] Adéwalé Joséphe e integrante reciente del equipo_**

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es muy importante_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Si encuentran un error de escritura haganmelo saber_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	5. Cap 4: Predicamento en Norteamérica

**Capítulo 4: Predicamento en Norteamérica**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos de consejos**

 _ **[Festín de sangre de los dioses]**_ **Invocaciones o letanías**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{LOS RENEGADOS DE LA [ORDEN DE ASESINOS] SE HAN REUNIDO CON GEDO TACHIBANA, QUIEN ES EL AUTOR DE LA MASACRE DE [ASESINOS] EN JAPON DE HACE 12 AÑOS. HAN JURADO DESTRUIR A LA [HERMANDAD]. LA CORTINA DE OTRA MORTAL BATALLA…SE HA CORRIDO. PRIMERO QUE NADA KUROKA, ROSSWEISSE Y LILITH PASARON SU PRUEBA DE INICIACION Y AHORA SON [ASESINAS FRANCESAS]. DESPUES DE ESTO LOS [NUIT VENT] FUERON A GRAN INGUA PARA INICIAR SU CAMPAMENTO DE ENTRENAMIENTO. PERO NO FUERON BIEN RECIBIDOS POR BANTUDA, UN JOVEN [ASESINO CARIBEÑO] HASTA QUE LLEGO BASTIANNE, LA [INSTRUCTORA] Y LA HERMANA MAYOR DE ESTE. PERO NADIE ESPERABA VER AL TRAIDOR GEDO TACHIBANA EN LA ISLA Y QUE SE SUPIERA QUE LA HISTORIA MAS OSCURA DE LA [ORDEN] HABIA RESURGIDO: LOS [ASSASINS HUNTERS]. LOS [MENTORES] POR DECISION UNANIME HAN DECIDIO CONTARRESTAR ESTA AMENAZA CON SUS ELEMENTOS MÁS FUERTES: LOS [NUIT VENT]}**

Opening 2: Hiryuu no Kishi - TRUE

 ***Música***

Aparece las imágenes de una armadura negra y carmín

 **FIGHT FOR THE SKY!**

Aparecen 13 siluetas humanas de entre las nubes en el cielo nocturno con la luna detrás de ellos para que aparezca el logo de

"Assasin's Dragon Unity"

 **Afuderasu kanjou mou tomanarai**

 **Mune midaita bokura no gensou (Dark revolution)**

Aparecen Lisharte, Ellis, Airi con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas junto a Est

Aparece la marca en el pecho de las chicas de Issei

Luego se ven a Issei y Dereck frente a frente en la bastilla para chocar sus espadas creando una luz cegadora

Aparece Gedo acomodándose las gafa para que frente a el aparezcan los [Assasins Hunter]

 **Kienai aza ni obiete itemo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Krulcifer, Mirajane y Lisanna con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Philuffy, Miyabi y Lilith con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Celestia, Alizeé, Kuroka y Rossweise con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

 **Susume yo (Let's Burst up)**

Aparece Issei abrazando a Celestia de la cintura

Dejan ver cómo cambia Issei su uniforme de Kuoh por su traje de [asesino]

 **Aru ga mama**

Aparece la imagen de Dominique sentado en un escritorio y a lado tiene a Shizuka

 **Ima koso**

 **(Let's Boosted up)**

Aparecen las [Triad]

 **Kawaru toki**

Aparecen Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue sonriendo calidamente

 **Kakumei no kane no oto ga doko made mo hibiite yuku**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Aparece el símbolo de los [Asesinos], el Sainte-Chapelle y a Rias mirando el cielo de Kuoh mientras derrama lagrimas

Aparecen en una sala blanca Altaïr, Ezio, Edward, Connor, Evie y Arno

 **Kaze mo kitte yuke furi kitte yuke hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **Tokihanatte yuke tonde yuke inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa**

 **OVER IN THE NEW AGE**

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] y los [Assasin´s Hunters] frente a frente para que Issei luche contra Dereck a una velocidad cegadora

Celestia lucha contra Versalia

Tomoe contra Yoruka

Aparece Dominique para luchar contra Gedo

Aparecen nuevos enemigos con capuchas

Aparece el [Boosted Gear: Assasin Mode]

Se ve a los [Nuit Vent] sobre Ryuuteimaru viendo el cielo de Paris

Al final se ve a Issei con la [Boosted Gear] activada frente a su rostro y a sus costados a sus chicas para que el orbe de la [Sacred Gear] parpadee

\- Centro de entrenamiento de Tulum – Península de Yucatán – México -

Vemos a 14 personas con capuchas y vestimenta militar pero con tennis deportivos que estaban escalando una pared de lo que parecía ser un templo siendo observada por un hombre y 3 mujeres

\- Esto es difícil – Decía uno de encapuchados que era Lilith Frye

\- Eso no es nada, ve a Ise – Decia Tomoe para que la rubia inglesa viera como el castaño lo hacía ver como lo más fácil del mundo pero tenía pesas que se adhieren al cuerpo en las extremidades como un chaleco en el cuerpo

\- ¿Cuánto peso carga?-nya – Pregunto Felicia

\- Como 3 veces más que nosotras y 6 veces más que ustedes –Respondió Lisanna

\- Veamos, nosotras cargamos 80 kilos, ustedes cargan 240 kilos entonces Ise…-

\- Si, está cargando casi media tonelada en todo su cuerpo – Decía la Strauss menor sorprendiendo a las nuevas

\- ¡¿Media tonelada?! – Decían la rubia, la castaña de ojos esmeralda y la pelirroja

\- ¿Cómo lo hace? – Pregunto la rubia de ojos azules

\- Desde niño ha sido instruido como [asesino] por su padre…siendo que llevo su cuerpo a sus límites fortaleciendo como modificando su cuerpo…a los 8 ya tenía músculos pero aun así es más alto que cualquier chico japonés – Decía Celestia

\- Vaya– Decía la pelirroja – En realidad me gustaría preguntarles algunas cosas -

\- Terminemos esto y la responderemos – Decía la Strauss mayor

Todas llegaron al final de donde escalaban siendo que tomaron unos segundos de descanso

\- ¿Y cuáles eran las preguntas? – Dijo Mirajane

\- ¿Por qué a Ise lo llaman el [Centinela del silencio]? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Eso es porque la especialidad es el sigilo, asesinato silencioso, en cubierto, asedio, la caza y la intimidación por lo que fácilmente puede localizar, perseguir y sacar la información a sus presas o a quienes tienen nexos con ellas como matar a sus objetivos sin que nadie se den cuenta o sepan que ha pasado – Explicaba Alizeé

\- Oh – Decían las novatas sorprendidas

\- ¿Algo más que quieras saber? – Dijo Philuffy

\- ¿Por qué ustedes 3 tienen el mismo apellido? – Pregunto la pelirroja para ver a las albinas y a la peli rosa

\- Eso es porque Phi-chan es nuestra tía – Dijeron las hermanas Strauss

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿SU TIA?! – Decían las novatas - ¡PERO SI ES MENOR QUE USTEDES! -

\- Eso es porque soy la hija menor de los Strauss –

\- Ahora que lo pienso... ¿no los Strauss son [Templarios Franceses]? – Comento Lilith haciendo que las 3 chicas la miren seriamente - Perdonen….- decía la chica que se disculpaba por sacar el tema

\- No te preocupes….nosotras dejamos de ser Strauss desde hace tiempo pero cargamos con el apellido en honor a mi difunta madre – Explicaba Mirajane

\- Fue difícil que nos aceptaran pero con la ayuda de Dominique-san e I-kun ahora las cosas son diferentes – Decía Philuffy con una sonrisa

\- Bien, basta de descanso ahora debemos de seguir nuestro entrenamiento – DecíaIssei para realizar un [salto de fe] desde un tronco que estaba en la saliente para caer en un arbusto tropical siendo que las demás hicieran los mismo

\- Horas más tarde –

Las chicas se encontraban en un baño de la isla donde disfrutaban un merecido y refrescante baño dentro de las ruinas. Mientras el castaño y el [Mentor] estaban en otro baño al otro extremo del templo de entrenamiento

\- Ah... – Decía Lisanna mientras se estiraba – No hay nada como un baño de agua fría en un clima cálido y con un paisaje como este – viendo el paisaje tropical del baño

\- ¿Pero cómo es que esta zona no es un lugar turístico? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Esta zona fue construida como preservada por los [asesinos del caribe] como muchas más de Yucatán que han no sido descubiertas… y nunca lo serán debido a que son antiguos centros de entrenamiento que seguimos usando. Siendo que el agua que usamos en este momento es agua salada de mar convertida en agua dulce por un método que conocían los Mayas y que fue creado por la [primera civilización]. Pero es el secreto más resguardado de los [Asesinos Caribeños] – Explicaba Bastianne – Siendo que el agua que usamos se purifica y se les da a los arboles -

\- Vaya…- Decía las nuevas

\- Por cierto – Decía Lilith viendo los pechos de Kuroka - ¿Desde cuándo tienes ese tatuaje? – pregunto al ver un tatuaje color carmín en forma de dragón en su pecho izquierdo cerca de su corazón (Nota: La imagen está en mi página de Facebook)

\- ¿Are? – Decía la nekomata - ¿De dónde salió esto? -

\- Pero no solo eres tu si no casi todas excepto Alizeé-ane, Est-san y Airi-san – Decía la rubia inglesa

\- Ah, sobre esto…es la marca de Ise – Dijo Krulcifer como si nada

\- ¿La marca de Issei-sama? – Pregunto Lilith curiosa

\- Si, según lo que nos contó Ddraig-sama, al ser parte dragón por la [Boosted Gear] nos marcó cuando hicimos el amor. Al principio la marca era una silueta muy delgada pero cuando entrego su brazo...la marca se hizo este tatuaje que fue rojo pero después de que nos diera la [pieza beta-gamma] se volvió carmín con la sensación escamosa siendo que esto es el vínculo que tenemos con Ise y la conexión tan fuerte que tenemos con él-Explico Celestia mientras todas tocan dicho tatuaje mientras lo ven con mucho cariño siendo que Alizeé estaba ¿celosa? …como Bastianne, Airi y Est

\- ¿Y cómo fue su primera vez? – Pregunto Kuroka pícaramente

\- Trio – Decían Tomoe y Miyabi

\- Trio – Decían las hermanas Strauss

\- Trio – Dijeron Krulcifer y Ellis

\- Trio – Decía Philuffy y Lisesharte

\- Solo Ise y yo – Dijo Celestia

\- ¿Q-Q-Que? – Decía la valkyria sonrojada puesto que lo decían con naturalidad

\- ¿Pero porque te pones así?-miaou – Pregunto la pelirroja– Si nosotras también tuvimos nuestra primera vez ayer en un trio – comento divertida mientras la castaña le tapa la boca

\- N-N-No digas eso – Susurro avergonzada y con la cara roja Kallisté

\- Ara, Ara…así que ya son oficialmente parte del harem de Issei como sus mujeres – Comento la peli celeste divertida mientras la castaña y la pelirroja se sonrojaron como sonrieron hermosamente para contestar…

\- Si –

\- 2 meses después -

Ya habían terminado su entrenamiento, los conocimientos que debían aprender con los [Asesinos del Caribe] habian sido adquiridos.

Mejoraron su resistencia, aprendieron a moverse por ecosistemas tropicales con su parkour y mejoraron su sistema cardiovascular como aprendieron a controlar su respiración así como aprendieron a sobrevivir en la selva además de aprender a nadar en ríos, lagos, ciénagas, etc.…y el buceo. Para sorpresa de todos, Kuroka participaba en los ejercicios acuáticos…pero no mucho debido a que como gata no controla su temperatura por lo que sus genes de dragón de la [pieza beta-gamma] se hicieron cargo de ese problema. Era el último día en la isla de los [Asesinos Caribeños] debido a que debían de ir con los [Asesinos Estadounidenses]

\- Bien, han superado las pruebas y han aprendido lo que debían de conocer por lo que se les dará un regalo como es tradición cuando superan las pruebas – Dijo Adéwalé para que pasaran 3 [asesinos] con 3 cajas con el símbolo de la rama para que los abrieran revelando…

\- Esto es…- Decía la rubia derramando lagrimas contenta

\- Así es, son [buscapiés o petardos] y la [cerbatana]…que es el arma característica de nuestra hermandad – Decía Bastianne para entregárselos a las 3 chicas – Felicidades, se los han ganado… [Asesinas]–

Issei y las demás les aplauden mientras ellas se inclinan puesto se sentían tan felices por ganar sus primeras armas con su propio esfuerzo

\- ¿Qué harán ustedes? – Pregunto Issei viendo a…- Sera-chan, Gabriel, Penemue –

\- Desgraciadamente nos hemos ausentado dos meses por lo que debemos volver a nuestros trabajos…– Decía Serafall

\- Deben de estar preocupados por nosotras… - Decía Gabriel

\- Veremos que inventamos para justificar nuestra ausencia –Decía Penemue

\- Ya veo, entonces nos veremos aproximadamente dentro de año o más –Dijo el castaño para darles a las 3 chicas un beso en los labios que cada una profundizo debido a que no verían a su castaño durante un tiempo. ¿Se preguntaran porque menciono "su castaño"?... Es debido a que en estos 2 meses…las 3 chicas empezaron una relación con el [maestro asesino francés].

Pero la que tardo en comprender sus sentimientos fue Gabriel debido a su inocencia pero con la ayuda de Celestia vio que se había enamorado de Issei por lo que se le confesó para que aceptara sus sentimientos.

Pero aun cuando eran pareja…aun no intimaban debido a que quería conocerlas mejor…conocer esa faceta de chicas que nadie conoce de ellas. Mientras las 3 líderes estaban muy felices de estar con el castaño debido a que las trataba como reinas y era muy atento como caballeroso no solo con ellas si no con todas sus chicas

\- Cuídense y no se sobre esfuercen por su trabajo – Pidió el castaño después de darles el beso de despedida para que quedaran un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- Si, nos vemos en casa…cariño – Dijeron las 3 líderes para irse cada una como vino

\- Pasaras a la historia…Ise – Dijo Celestia claramente celosa

\- Vamos, sabes que las amo por igual…siempre las respetare y no tendré ojos más que para mis chicas – Decía el castaño para tomarla de la barbilla dándole un suave beso en los labios

\- Mon aimeé – Decía la rubia de ojos cian para abrazarlo para hacer lo mismo con las demás [Nuit Vent] que lo abrazaron

\- Bueno, es hora…no les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto…espero que puedan superar las pruebas venideras –Decia Adéwalé

\- Gracias, [Mentor] – Decían las novatas haciendo una reverencia

\- Ise…por favor…salva a Bantuda…dale la paz que necesita…según los preceptos de los [asesinos] – Decía Bastianne

\- ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

\- Sí, soy consciente de ello…padre y yo los discutimos….pese a lo doloroso que será…determinamos que es lo mejor –

\- Entiendo -

\- Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver – Decía la rubia como que su padre viera que eran tele transportados los [Nuit Vent] dentro del familiar del castaño para que los despidan

\- Cabina de Ryuuteimaru –

\- ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino? – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa que no usaba su apariencia de Felicia

\- La Hacienda Davenport, en Massachusetts…es la base de los [Asesinos Estadounidenses] dirigida por Connor Kenway jr – Decía Celestia

\- ¿Connor? – Decía Rossweisse que no usaba su apariencia de Kallisté

\- Si, él es el descendiente de Ratonhnhaké:ton o renombrado por Achilles Davenport como Connor Kenway – Decía el castaño

\- ¿Te refieres al mismo Connor que enfrento a Shay Cormac? – Pregunto Lilith recibiendo una afirmación de su líder

\- En breve llegaremos, le daré las coordenadas a Ryuu para que fije el curso – Decía el castaño - Si quieren duerman o coman algo –

\- Si – Dijeron las chicas para ir a su habitación excepto Celestia que se queda a solas con su prometido que usaba la conexión que tenia con su familiar para darle la ubicación de la siguiente rama

\- Mon aimeé~ – Decía Celestia seductoramente para que lo besara subiéndose a su regazo

\- ¿Y esto…? – Pregunto el castaño divertido

\- Soy la primera por lo que puede disfrutar de estos placeres –

\- Eso no lo negare, Ma cherié –

Ambos parecían comerse un al otro siendo que el castaño metió la mano debajo de la falda de la chica manoseando su trasero que era suave, firme y redondo mientras estaba sonriendo por dentro al sentir el ronroneo de Celestia en sus labios. En ese momento aparece una luz verde en la mano de Issei para decir…

[Lamento interrumpir pero…]

\- Ho, Ddraig/Ddraig-sama – Se quejó la pareja

[No me culpen a mí, es Evie quien esta como fiera y los demás quieren hablar sobre algo que dicen que es importante] Se defendió el dragón gales

\- ¿Evie-sama? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- ¿La anciana frustrada? – Pregunto la rubia molesta

[¡Te estoy oyendo!] Dijo una voz femenina claramente ofendida y enojada

\- Pse – Mascullo Celestia

\- Como sea ¿para qué me quieren los anteriores [Sekiryuutei Assasins]? –

[Es referente a los [Assasins Hunters]] Decía una voz masculina

\- De acuerdo, iré en un momento….Altaïr-sama –

Dejando las coordenadas como la dirección, el castaño se fue con su novia a la habitación que comparten juntos para que el castaño se recostara mientras la rubia usa su pecho como almohada por lo que el sueño les gano pero sin que lo notaran cierta chica de ojos naranjas se recostó también con el castaño para disfrutar la sensación

\- ¿? –

En ese momento están en lo que parece ser [Masyaf] pero de color blanco pulcro para llegar a un salón donde estaban 5 encapuchados un de color blanco, otro de color blanco y rojo con una capota en su hombro derecho, un encapuchado de color azul, un encapuchado con apariencia de corsario, un encapuchado de color blanco con bordes azules y un encapuchado de color azul marino para que se quitaran la capucha revelando a un anciano de unos 92 años pero en condición saludable y atlética con barba que le llega al pecho. A lado de él está un joven de piel blanca-clara de cabello negro azules. A su lado estaba un rubio de piel bronceada y ojos amielados. Junto a él está un hombre de piel morena de ojos cafés. A su lado esta una persona que se parecía mucho a Issei pero era una versión mayor de este. Por último era una hermosa joven inglesa parecida a Lilith pero de cabello castaño y ojos azul verdosos. Esas personas son Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, Ratonhnhaké:ton o conocido como Connor Kenway, Arno Dorian y por ultimo Evie Frye…estos eran los únicos senpai que no ayudaron para detener el veneno de Samael debido a que Blezzard sabía que Issei era un [asesino] por lo que determino que necesitaba más a estos [Sekiryuutei] que a ellos….así que les pidió que se quedaran

Altaïr estaba en el centro, Ezio y Arno a su derecha mientras que Edward, Evie y Connor a su izquierda siendo que le quedaron viendo al castaño fijamente

\- ¿I-kun…que…te paso…?- Pregunto Evie como embobada por algo

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo? – Pregunto Issei - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –

\- ¡Ay, no nos hagas esa pregunta tan estúpida! – Gritaron los precedores [asesinos] de Issei con una vena palpitando con fuerza en su frente

\- Mon aimeé – Decía Celestia para poner ¿celosa a Evie? – Tu apariencia…-

\- ¿Tengo la apariencia que me dio la [pieza alfa-omega], verdad? – Pregunto el rubio de mechas pelirroja y puntas morenas recibiendo la afirmación de su prometida por lo que suspiro para explicar lo que paso por lo que las dudas que tenían los [Sekiryuutei Assasins] se disiparon

\- ¿Para qué fui llamado? – Pregunto el [maestro asesino] para que le respondiera Edward pero fue interrumpido por…

\- Sorprendente, ellos son…- Decía una voz para que todos vean a cierta morena que el actual [Sekiryuutei] y su prometida reconocieron…

\- ¡Tomoe! –

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- En una parte de la [Boosted Gear] donde solo los [asesinos] podemos acceder – Explico Celestia para presentarla ante los 6 [asesinos legendarios] pero hubo una que no estuvo muy contenta de ver a la Tachibana

\- Genial, vino otra de sus mujeres – Mascullo Evie – No tuvo suficiente con esas chicas, ahora tiene a una de mis descendientes, una valkyria, una gata tetuda, a una Maou, a una Serafin y a una Carde…¿porque es tan difícil estar cerca de él? – susurro deprimida mientras todos tenían una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Por lo que te citamos es por el tema de los [Assasins Hunters] – Decia el hombre mayor

\- Lo sé – Decía el rubio

\- Este hecho fue porque tú y tu padre dejaron vivir a Gedo Tachibana y a Dereck Cormac – Reprocho Edward

\- Te enseñamos todo desde niño, te armamos con nuestros conocimientos y nuestras habilidades… ¿y esto es lo que resulta? – Dijo Ezio enojado

\- Edward, Ezio…no sean tan duros con él – Decía Evie defendiendo a su querido alumno, recuperándose rápidamente de su depresión

\- Deben comprender que Dominique pensó que con el golpe, moriría desangrado y que no sobreviviría mientras Issei aun con nuestros conocimientos, habilidades y enseñanzas era joven e ingenuo…su inocencia lo hizo dudar – Decía Altaïr

\- Supongo que tienes razón – Decía Edward

\- Es verdad, eras un niño cuando pasó eso – Dijo Ezio

– Perdónalos, se dejaron llevar pero…- Decía Evie

\- No es necesario, Evie-sama – Decía el rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas – Es cierto que fui débil y no mate a Dereck en ese momento…pero ahora estoy pagando el precio de esa debilidad –

\- No solo tú, si no igual yo al no ser capaz de arrebatarle la vida a Versalia por no hacer sufrir a Ellis-chan – Decía Celestia

\- No sean tan duros con ustedes mismos – Decía Connor – Eran niños, a pesar de ser [asesinos], aun eran jóvenes y les faltaba mucho camino –

\- Lo sé pero destruiré a los [Assasins Hunters] – Decía el rubio

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Issei – Decia Arno preocupado por su descendiente

\- Si, fue mi culpa que la obra de Shay Cormac resurgiera y mi deber como Dorian, [maestro asesino] y amigo de Dereck…es detenerle…incluso si debo de matarlo – Decía el mencionado

\- Estos años que estuviste fuera de servicio no han doblegado tu temple y no has perdido todo lo que te dimos… [Asesino] – Dijo Arno con una sonrisa, orgulloso de su descendiente…debía de admitirlo…era mejor que él…un prodigio como Ezio o Altaïr

\- Excepto por hacerte pasar por un degenerado amante de los pechos – Decia Evie jalándole la mejilla haciendo lo mismo con Celestia – Y tú por hacer un buen personaje -

\- Eja gue moguetar…anciaga fugada (Deja de molestar…anciana frustrada) – Decía Celestia como podía

\- Maldita mocosa del…- Decía Evie para que soltara a los chicos siendo para que se mirara fijamente con la rubia siendo que se veían como se producían rayospor la intensidad con la que se miraban

\- ¿Qué harás entonces? – Pregunto Connor

\- Exterminar a los [Assasin´s Hunters] – Decía el rubio – Con las bajas que tuvieron en Inagua sus planes se han retrasado por lo que procederán a reclutar a nuevos miembros…siendo que serán nuevos o [asesinos] desertores. Ya se le ha informado al [Gran Mentor] como a los demás [Mentores] de esta situación -

\- Entendemos…sabes que pueden venir aquí por consejos– Dijo Altaïr

\- Gracias Altaïr-sama – Dijeron los 3 [asesinos] para irse

\- ¿Y bien? – Decía Ezio mirando a la Frye

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- ¿Cuándo le dirás que te gusta? –

\- ¡Sobre eso…! – Decía Evie - ¡¿Soy tan obvia?! – pregunto con la cara roja

\- Si, recuerda que todos aquí estuvimos casados – Decía Altaïr

\- En realidad nunca me case con Henry, a pesar que me pidió matrimonio –

\- ¿Cómo está eso? – Pregunto Arno

\- Él murió en una misión en la India debido a que incapacidad para matar objetivos antes que nos casáramos…solo mi hermano Jacob sabe sobre eso. Jamás se lo comenté a Issei debido a que…esa Celestia me diría anciana frustrada y virgen– Decía Evie para deprimirse aún más siendo a los 5 hombres le salieron una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Habitación de Issei -

El castaño fue el primero en despertar pero al ver a Tomoe y Celestia durmiendo plácidamente usando su pecho como almohada decidió seguir su ejemplo para descansar mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora

\- Región boscosa de Massachusetts -

Todos estaban en la plataforma de despegue de Ryuuteimaru siendo que este descendió y estando a medio metro del suelo abrió la escotilla inferior para dejar salir a los [NuitVent]. Pero las novatas miran que están en un claro de un bosque con un lago

\- Wow – Dijo Kuroka – La energía se siente tan natural…no hay rastro de contaminación o algo así –

\- El aire es fresco – Decía Rossweisse – Como en Asgard… ¿pero cómo es que…? – Preguntaba la valkyria para hacerse una idea - ¿Esto es obra de algún conocimiento de la [Primera Civilización]? –

\- Si, según se…los terrenos de la hacienda fueron purificados y protegidos por Connor usando un [Fragmento del Edén] o algún conocimiento… pero ni me pregunten cual porque no tengo no la mas mínima idea - Explicaba el castaño – Ahora debemos de esperar –

En ese momento aparece una flecha que todos con agilidad esquivaron para que Issei usara su [hoja fantasma] que choca con otra flecha para que se anulen

*Es bueno*

*¡No lo adules!*

*Pensé que no era…pero esa habilidad con la [hoja fantasma]no la iguala nadie…después de 11 años lo vuelvo a ver*

En ese momento aparecen 3 chicos vestidos con una chaqueta azul con blanco con capucha, pantalones y botas de combate junto con su [guantelete de asesino]

\- Y-oh, tiempo sin vernos, Jacqueline – Decía el castaño quitándose la capucha como las demás

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Víctor-kun –Decía una joven muy hermosa con un par de ojos azul claro. Ella tiene el pelo rubio claro que llega a su espalda media con un flequillo que le cuelgan justo por encima de los ojos y dos mechones que adornan su rostro a los lados de su cabeza con cuerpo sensual (98-58-88 cm). Lleva su pinza de pelo con forma de mariposa en la cabeza color azul claro que mira al castaño con una cálida sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo

\- Es un gusto conocer al legendario [Maestro Asesino Francés]…[El Centinela del silencio] Víctor Quemar-sama– Decía una hermosa mujer joven y delgada de estatura media. Tiene el pelo rubio largo, ondulado y la luz que fluye, se recoge en la parte posterior de la cabeza y atado en una cola de caballo que llega hasta la espalda media, con dos mechones cortos que enmarcan su rostro y una flor oscura altamente decorativa con pétalos grandes que adornan la parte derecha de su pelo, por encima de su oreja derecha. Su rostro es suave en la forma, tiene grandes ojos claros, con pestañas largas y labios gruesos que están cubiertos con lápiz de labios oscuro. Ella luce un físico de una top model como Alizeé delgado, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene un busto grande y caderas amplias (97-61-90 cm) – Me llamo Jenny Realight O'Brien -

\- Como sea, me presento soy Kendall Kenway – Decía un joven delgado de estatura media, pelo oscuro con forma de punta que le llegaba hasta los hombros, dos explosiones encuadre y cubren parcialmente sus lados del rostro de forma engreída recibiendo una patada en la espinilla– ITEEEEEE –para dar saltitos quejándose del dolor

\- Oye, Kendall ten más respeto por Víctor-kun– Regañaba la rubia

\- Pse – Decía el moreno molesto para desviar la mirada

\- Sean bienvenidos sean a la rama de [Asesinos Estadounidenses]– Dijo la rubia viendo a las chicas - ¿Are? ¿Tienen nuevas reclutas? – viendo a la rubia de ojos azules, la castaña de ojos esmeralda y la pelirroja de ojos amista

\- Si – Dijo Krulcifer

\- Felicia, Kallisté y Lilith…les presento a la [Instructora Asesina] de esta rama de [Asesinos] y descendiente de Ratonhnhaké:ton o Connor Kenway: Kanoihta:kan o más conocida como Jacqueline Kenway -

\- Mucho gusto a las nuevas – Decía la mencionada

\- Jacqueline, ellas son Felicia Bellec – Dijo el castaño presentando a la pelirroja

\- Hola –

-Kallisté de Gaulle - Dijo el castaño presentando a la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Mucho gusto, Kenway-san –

\- Y Lilith Frye –

\- Oh, una Frye…- Dijo la identificada como Jacqueline sorprendida – Es la primera vez que conozco a una descendiente de ese par de [asesinos] mellizos que liberaron a Inglaterra y fundaron una banda de matones –

\- Ni me lo recuerdes...no soy fan de estar con los [Rooks] – Dijo la Frye sonrojada por que le avergonzaba las acciones de su antepasado Jacob

\- Entiendo – Decía la rubia Kenway

\- Vaya, ¿con que sigues queriendo seducir a Issei con esas bolas de carne? – Dijo una voz para que la [instructora asesina] viera a cierta rubia de ojos rojos

\- Oh, estabas ahí…Lisha-chan - Decía Jacqueline de forma burlona - perdona si no te vi pero como no tienes con que llamar la atención –sosteniendo sus pechos

\- Maldita vaca tetuda…al menos yo soy una [Nuit Vent] – Decía la mencionada mientras recorre con sus manos sus curvas – Vic…ha disfrutado tanto de este cuerpo que no te lo puedes imaginar Jacquie –

En ese momento ambas rubias se miran fijamente mientras salen rayos por la intensidad como se miran una a la otra mientras la [Nuit Vent] como el castaño posan su mano en su sien mientras niegan con la cabeza

\- Esas dos y su ridícula competencia...- Decía Tomoe

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Esas dos tienen una rivalidad – Respondía Ellis

\- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Si, desde se conocieron empezaron a competir, Mon aimeé es uno de los temas principales en este asunto – Decía Celestia

\- Por cierto – Decía el castaño - ¿Esta el maestro? –

\- Papá salió pero estará aquí en 20 minutos – Respondió la rubia menor

\- ¿Y cómo van las inversiones del maestro? –

\- Bien, supongo, casi ha estado en casa y mamá ha estado feliz por eso –

En ese momento Kendall junto con otros 2 chicos llevan las maletas de las chicas como podían para ir a la base de asesinos de ese lugar donde estarían durante 2 meses. Pero el moreno no estaba muy feliz que digamos debido a que su prima le prestaba demasiada atención al castaño además de que tenías varias chicas con él

(Ya verás Jacqueline, te demostrare que soy mejor que Víctor Quemar) Pensaba Kendall mientras ve como su prima es diferente con el castaño…siendo amable y linda mientras que con él es estricta y siempre lo regaña

\- Hacienda Davenport –

Todas las chicas ven una hermosa hacienda de madera de estilo colonial, en perfecto estado siendo que estaba en una colina y era amplia abarcando una gran parte del terreno

\- Wow – Decía las nuevas

\- Siempre es bueno venir aquí…es un lugar tranquilo – Decía Ellis respirando el aire del lugar

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto Felicia

\- Es la base de los [Asesinos Estadounidenses] que reconstruimos los Kenway hace 50 años y la ampliamos como modificamos para que vivan nuestra familia y hermanos [asesinos]… esta es la Hacienda que Achilles Davenport le heredo a Connor cuando murió –

\- Vaya…- Decían las nuevas

\- Vamos a dentro para que se instalen – Dijo la rubia de la pinza de mariposa con una sonrisa

Después de instalarse, las chicas decidieron descansar un poco para después junto con Issei empezar el entrenamiento. Jacqueline les explicaba conceptos básicos a las chicas nuevas mientras pedía un voluntario, Kendallmuy rápidamentese ofrecía… cosa que ponía en vergüenza a su prima mientras que Issei solo tenía una gota en la nuca porquecada vez que participaba… parecía que lo hacía como si fuera algo de vida o muerte

En la lección de parkour se realiza una escalada a una montaña de 100 metros cuando dan la salida el moreno comienza a correr a subir a toda velocidad hasta la meta

\- Lo logre alcance los 100 metros antes que Víctor - Dijo Kendal con aires de victoria por su logro

(En verdad que es un idiota) Pensaba Issei (Este ejercicio no es solo ir en línea recta sino saber moverse en este tipo de superficie) para seguir escalando como si nada

Al terminar el entrenamiento fueron a la casa de los Kenway para que todos comieran la dieta nativa de los [asesinos estadounidenses]. Issei está comiendo tranquilamente hasta que Kendall lo vio y empezó a comer comida como loco de manera muy desesperada

\- ¡Puedo comer más rápido que tú! - Exclama el moreno mientras come a una velocidad grosera y provoca mucho asco a quienes lo ven

\- Ya no tengo hambre – Dijo Lisesharte dejando el plato

\- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo – Decía Jacqueline haciendo lo mismo que su rival para que los demás hicieran lo mismo

\- Si sigues así…vas a… - Decía el castaño con mucho asco mientras veia como Kendall comía como desesperado de repente comienza a sentirse mal y vomita todo lo que ha comido

\- ¡Y-agh! – Decían todos para levantarse de la mesa e irse antes de que ellos tuvieran ganas de vomitar. Jenny le da un golpe en la cabeza a Kendall y pide que lo lleven a la enfermería como que alguien limpie el vomito

Después de eso llega los padres de Jacqueline que habían salido a ver una obra de teatro en la cuidad que para él [Mentor] estuvo más o menos. Para que vieran a Issei con sus chicas por lo que fueron a saludarlos siendo que el hombre de piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés y complexión musculosa se presento

\- Mucho gusto – Decía el castaño – Mi nombre es Ratonhnhaké:ton o me pueden llamar por mi otro nombre que es Connor Kenway jr -

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Kateline Kenway – Decía una mujer idéntica a Jacqueline…se podía decir que es la versión mayor de la mencionada (104-60-90 cm)

\- Issei – Decía Connor

\- ¿Qué pasa? Maestro – Decía le mencionado

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre un tema – Decía él [Mentor]

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño para seguirlo siendo que las demás se iban a descansar debido a que empezarían a primera hora

\- Estudio de Connor –

\- Entonces los [Assasin´s Hunters] han revivido – Decía el mitad nativo – Arno y Connor detuvieron esa amenaza hace más de 200 años…pero que un Cormac….- decía consternado

\- Esto es mi culpa y de mi padre…no debimos ser tan benevolentes…lo único que nos queda a los Dorian…a mi…es acabar con esto – Dijo el castaño para levantarse e irse pero es detenido por las siguiente palabras

\- Issei escucha y recuerda siempre... la razón por lo que los [asesinos]... son tus hermanos, compañeros y camaradas que empezaron a aceptarte, admirarte y considerarte su compañero y héroe... es porque siempre trabajaste duro por que querías ser aceptado por todos... has dicho "es gracias a todos ellos que pude llegar tan lejos"... y si ahora que eres más poderoso, comienzas a olvidar a tus seres queridos. Para convertirte en un ser arrogante y crecer tu ego... un día te convertirás en ser igual o peor que Gedo – Decía él [mentor] norte americano - No importa qué tan poderoso te has vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas... tú solo... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar. Tu padre, Dominique, es [Mentor] todo gracias a que tiene a tu madre, Shizuka, ustedes…sus hijos y a muchos amigos como [aprendices] que estuvieron apoyándolo. Entonces recuerda… jamás olvides jamás a tu familia y amigos – para que viera como el castaño recordaba a sus seres queridos y amigos

\- Gracias maestro – Dijo el castaño

\- A pesar de que eres un [maestro asesino], sigues siendo joven y aun necesitas que te guíen…para eso estamos nosotros…tus maestros – Decía Connor con una sonrisa

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo el castaño inclinándose frente a su mentor

\- ¿Hay algo más? –

\- Si, me temo que nuestros hermanos de Nueva Orleans estén en peligro –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto el patriarca Kenway para que su discípulo le cuente lo que paso en Gran Inagua

Mientras en la habitación de Jacqueline y Jenny, ambas chicas empezaron a conversar para que viera como la rubia mayor se ponía seria

\- ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunta la rubia menor

\- Parece que Kendall está haciendo lo posible para llamar tu atención. ¿Qué vas hacer con él? — Insinúa Jenny un poco preocupada por la situación, era amiga de Kendall como de Jacqueline

\- No lo sé, he tratado de dejarle las cosas claras…no lo veo más que como mi primo…yo amo a Victor — Decía Jacqueline

\- Pero Jacquie se sabe que Víctor Quemar tiene una relación más allá de líder y subordinados con las [Nuit Vent] – Decía Jenny - Debes ser sincera con Víctor-san y Kendall-kun – recomendó puesto que no le parecía justo que el moreno sufriera como la chica frente a ella

\- Entiendo – Decía la rubia menor cabizbaja

\- Al día siguiente –

Issei se levantó una hora antes para darse un baño y empezar su entrenamiento siendo que al salir se encontró con el primo de Jacqueline por lo que siguió su camino para ir a su cuarto donde sin darse cuenta le cerró la puerta en su cara para que al salir repitiera la misma acción

-¿A dónde piensas ir Víctor Quemar? - Pregunta Kendall muy confiando

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué viene esa pregunta? – Decía el castaño - No es que quiera ser grosero contigo pero ¿acaso te interesa saber a dónde voy? – pregunto curioso

\- Estaré a donde tú estés hasta demostrarte que soy mejor que tú en todo para así llamar la atención de Jacqueline - Responde el moreno con mucha convicción

\- ¿Eh? – Decía el castaño confundido - ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? –

\- No te hagas como que no sabes que Jacquie…tiene sentimientos por ti – Decía el moreno dejando al [maestro asesino sorprendido]– Solo porque tú eres un famoso [maestro asesino] no significa que puedes tener a la chica que quieras – expreso con celos y envidia

\- ¿Ah? – Dijo Issei confundido

\- ¿Sabes que eres molesto? – Mascullo Kendall

\- ¿Y tú un idiota? – Respondió Issei con una sonrisa burlona – Y si tanto quieres a Jacquie…adelante tienes el camino libre…por mi parte no te molestare -

\- ¿En serio? Entonces no tengo nada que perder, mi plan ha funcionado – Dijo el moreno victorioso

\- ¿Cuál plan? - Pregunta el castaño un poco curioso, alzando una ceja

\- Para tu información he planeado desde hace mucho tiempo ganarme la atención de Jacqueline y demostrarle lo genial que soy para que se olvide ti, Víctor Quemar - Responde Kendall muy sonriente con los ojos cerrados

(¡¿Ese es su plan?!)— Pensó Issei casi haciendo un palm face – (¿Es por eso que actuaba como un estúpido desesperado?) teniendo una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Y no permitiré que tú…que insinúas ser el amante de Jacquie lo arruines todo –Dijo el moreno

\- ¿O…k? – Decía el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza - Y dime Romeo región 12…¿qué harás para ganar la atención de Jacqueline y te reconozca como alguien digno de ser su pareja? - Insinúa el castaño esperando que no diga una estupidez

\- Pues tengo una idea - Sugiere Kendall poniéndose de brazos cruzadosengreídamente

\- ¿Una idea? ¿Cuál? - Pregunta Issei

\- No soy estúpido para decírtelo porque me la copiarías para que tengas a Lala para ti mismo – Decía el moreno haciendo un berrinche

\- Entiendo tu punto–Decía Issei distantemente…como si no le importara - Y dime chaval…Tu idea no es que hagas algo extraordinario que llame la atención de todo el mundo y entre todo los observadores estén Jacquie presenciando lo que haces y por ende ella se lanzaría hacia a ti diciéndote que eres mejor que yo–Suponía el castaño viendo como estaba perplejo el moreno

(Shit, el describió al 100% lo que tenía planeado, ¿puede leer mi mente?)Pensó Kendall haciendo una mueca de irritación

\- Tu rostro me dice todo…me retiro, que tengas suerte en tu "perfecto plan" — Dijo el castaño sarcásticamente mientras se va del lugar dejando a un muy irritado Kendall

\- Ese miserable vera de lo que soy capaz, ya lo verá – Mascullo Kendall tomando su propio camino

Los días siguientes, Kendall siguió tratando de llamar la atención de Jacqueline pero solo recibía regaños de la rubia mientras los aprendices e [iniciados] estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad de combate del castaño. Pero a pesar de ser fuerte era humilde y respetuoso por lo que le cayó bien a los varones a pesar de que estaban celosos de él…debían admitir que era un excelente maestro.

Sin embargo, la envidia y celos carcomían el espíritu de Kendall Kenway puesto que ya no era el chico popular de antes…cosa que noto Connor pero no pudo hacer nada debido a que su sobrino necesitaba una lección que debía aprender por las malas…una lección que le salvaría la vida si la toma…o le dará la muertesi la ignoraba…esa era una lección de humildad

\- 2 días después -

El castaño estaba dando un seminario de cómo usar la hoja oculta y mostrando las habilidades que se usan desde los [Asesinos Levantinos] siendo que también les mostro usar como luchar con armas cortas como su cuchillo de supervivencia. Siendo que todos estaban interesados mientras chicas como Jenny y Jacqueline mostrabanfascinadas por la cátedra que daba hasta que alguien interrumpió

\- Vaya…Vaya…así que ese el estilo de combate CQC del [Centinela del silencio] – Decía burlonamente Kendall

\- Hm… ¿Qué quieres ahora? - Pregunta Issei mientras movía su cuchillo

\- ¿Por qué no demuestras de que estas hecho? – Contesta el moreno - ¡Te reto a una pelea! –sacando un [Tomahawk]

\- ¿Una pelea para qué? - Vuelve a preguntar Issei guardando su cuchillo para cruzarse de brazos

-¿Para qué crees? para tener el corazón de Jacqueline y demostrar que soy digno de ella - Responde Kendall muy decidido

\- ¿Seguro? No crees que haya otras alternativas - Sugiere el [maestro asesino]

\- No, un hombre muestra todo su valor en una pelea, ahí es en donde se demuestra quien es el más valiente — Insiste Kendall muy arrogante

\- Si esa es tu resolución – Decía el castaño– Desaparece de mi vista –

\- ¿Qué? – Expreso el moreno incrédulo

\- Me siento decepcionado de ti… creí que conocías el credo de los [asesinos] y nuestros preceptos – Decía el castaño – _**[Actuamos en las sombras, para servir a la luz]**_...nuestra meta es proteger la libertad del hombre y luchamos por eso…no entre nosotros - mirando con lastima la chico - Pero parece que no lo comprendes -

\- ¿Que insinúas? - Pregunta Kendall molesto ante tal comentario

\- No insinuó nada…simplemente estas llegando al punto de ser un [templario] – Decía Víctor fríamente – Deberían degradarte a [novicio] para que aprendas nuevamente a ser un [asesino] hecho y derecho –

\- ¡¿Acabas de decir que soy un novato y un traidor?! – Dijo Kendall ofendido

\- Creo que fui muy claro con lo que dije — Decía el castaño

\- Si solo recurres a palabras significa que eres un cobarde que prefiere evitar las cosas que afrontarlas o me equivoco - Sugiere Kendall con una sonrisa burlona siendo que todos empezaron a hablar

\- ¿Qué? ¿Victor-sama es un cobarde? - Comenta un chico tras escuchar tal cosa

\- Eso no es verdad - Dijo una chica refutando ese argumento

(Debo admitir que fue una táctica inteligente…contradecirme en frente de muchos alumnos, puede que esto llegue a tornarse molesto) Pensó analíticamente — Ok acepto la pelea – sacando el cuchillo

\- ¡Víctor Quemar demostrare lo fuerte que soy…así que no te contengas! - Exclama Kendall muy decidido tras señalar al castaño de forma desafiante

\- Que no me contenga, ok lo acepto - Asiente Issei muy tranquilo mientras se pone en posición de pelea

En ese momento se abre paso dos rubias junto a otras chicas viendo como el castaño solo usaba su cuchillo contra un [Tomahawk]

\- Kend…- Pero en ese momento siente como le tocan el hombro para ver a… - ¡Papá! –

\- Deja que Víctor le enseñe una lección que le salvara la vida hasta que muera por vejez –

\- ¿Y eso es [Mentor]? – Decía Jenny

\- Una lección de humildad –Decía una voz para que vieran a….

\- Celestia-san – Dijo Jacqueline

\- No es la primera vez que Issei enfrenta esta situación– Decía Ellis – Otros [aprendices] e [iniciados] fueron pedantes y engreídos…y se reformaron al ser vencido por mi Mon aimeé–

\- ¡Aquí voy! - Kendall corre hacia Issei y este no se mueve, en el momento que se acerca realiza un golpe con su arma - Te tengo -

\- Sigh…que lento - Suspira el castaño para evadir el impacto para desviarlo y hacer con la mano un gesto de que lo ataque para desviar los golpes del arma nativa simplemente usando un cuchillo para desviar el arma y ladear el cuerpo repitiendo una y otra vez la misma maniobra como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. En ese momento Celestia noto algo extraño, una intención negativa, por lo que uso su [visión de águila] con el [Senjutsu] para afinarlo viendo una silueta con la mitad superior roja y la mitad inferior azul que iba a disparar con una [cerbatana] para que use su [hoja fantasma] haciendo que esa persona suelte el arma para desaparecer y aparecer frente a ella lanzándolaal aire, sólo para tomarla por la parte posterior de su cabeza y proceder a empujarla contra suelo. Para quitarle la capucha viendo que es una chica de ojos azules, cabello rosado, senos grandes y un cuerpo escultural (99-59-89 cm) con unas orejas de gato con corazones

\- No sé qué planeabas pero no lo harás – Decía Celestia para cargarla y volvercon las demás

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Miyabi

\- Esta chica trataba de hacer algo – Dijo la rubia para sacar el dardo y tocar la punta mientras la frota con las yemas de los dedos – Paralizante…pero uno no muy fuerte – en ese momento la [Instructora Asesina] viera a la chica inconsciente

\- ¡¿Sherry?! – Dijo Jacqueline incrédula

\- ¿La conoces? –

\- Su nombre es Sherry Blendy, es una de mis alumnas…e [iniciadas] – Decía la rubia de la pinza de mariposa – Entro hace 3 años junto con Jenny y Kendall -

\- Ya veo – Decía Celestia

\- ¿Pero que trataba de hacer? – Pregunto Jacqueline

\- Solo hay dos opciones - Decía Krulcifer analíticamente – 1.- Es que quería atacar a Issei con esto para ayudar a Kendall –

\- O 2.-Quería dejar como un cobarde a Mon aimeé para desacreditarlo - Decía la rubia de ojos cian

En ese momento ven como el castaño desvía el golpe con el hacha para que entrara en su espacio personal y le da un suave impacto con la mano abierta en el estómago para aturdirlo pero para sorpresa de todos…

\- Uuuuhhhhgggg – El moreno al recibir tal golpe soltó el arma para cubrirse el estómago con sus manos y cae al suelo, parece ser que comienza a derramar lágrimas dando a entender que está llorando - Snif… Eres un maldito snif… me distes muy duro snif… te odio -

Para que empezara a retorcerse por el "dolor"

Todo el mundo tiene una gran gota en la nuca, para que algunos [aprendices]…

\- ¿Eso fue todo? - Dijo un [aprendiz] muy incrédulo

\- Bah… ese engreído de Kendall solo es un presumido - Comenta otro [aprendiz]

\- Que estafa y yo me esperaba una pelea de verdad — Dijo un [aprendiz] desilusionado

\- Un solo golpe y ya sale llorando… ¡pero que marica! - Expresaba otro [aprendiz]

La gente comenzó a abuchear a Kendall…tirándolo de llorón y marica, tal parece que el plan de humillar a Víctor le salió al totalmente alrevés, en cambio se ganó una etiqueta de "payaso y patético".

Jacqueline, Jenny y el [Mentor] Connor se dan un Palm Face en señal de vergüenza total

\- Vaya…no esperaba esto, que debilucho – Dijo el castaño para guardar su cuchillo e irse con sus chicas

\- Horas más tarde -

Kendall y Sherry fueron escoltados por Jenny y Jacqueline pero en ambas chicas había una mirada de seriedad y una pizca de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos para que los llevaran a una tienda [Mohawk] donde estaban reunidos 5 encapuchados

\- Kendall Kenway y Sherry Blendy– Decía el encapuchado de en medio - ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace unas horas con Víctor Quemar?

– Yo…- Decía el moreno

\- ¿Sabes que por qué es tan famoso entre los [asesinos]? – Dijo otro encapuchado

\- Solo es el [Centinela del silencio]…simplemente es un sobre nombre - Decía la peli rosa

\- Te equivocas, [asesina] – Decía otro encapuchado - Víctor Quemar tiene otros sobre nombres y uno es [Aigle Réel] que en francés significa "Águila Real" –

\- ¿Por qué lo llaman así? – Pregunto la peli rosa

\- Él es el único [asesino] que ha nacido las habilidades sensoriales de Ezio Auditore y Altaïr Ibn- La'Ahad – Decía el encapuchado del centro

\- ¿Altaïr? – Dijo Sherry ignorante del tema

\- ¿Es que acaso no conoces a Altaïr? – Dijo Kendall incrédulo

\- En realidad me suena pero no logro recordar – Decía la peli rosa con un dedo en su barbilla tratando de recordar

\- Es el legendario [asesino levantino] que se volvió [mentor] a los 26 años y fue el primer asesino en tomar los conocimientos de un [Fruto del Edén] para crear el [Cañón Oculto] –

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Se refieren a ese Altaïr?! – Decía Sherry sorprendida

\- ¿Pero cuáles son esas habilidades? – Pregunto Kendall

– El [sentido del águila] y el [Ojo de águila] -

\- ¡¿Las habilidades que se dicen que ven el pasado y el futuro?! – Decía el moreno sorprendido para que todos asintieran

\- Además de que es un prodigo asesino, a la edad de 7 años ya hacia [saltos de fe] desde grandes alturas y a los 9 ya era un [asesino] experimentado–Decía otro encapuchado sorprendiendo a los dos chicos puesto que el castaño desde niño ya era un [asesino] mientras ellos ni siquiera sabían de este mundo

\- Sumado que él fue entrenado por los [Mentores] – Decía otro encapuchado – Víctor Quemar es un [maestro asesino] desde hace 6 años e incluso ha luchado contra dioses y líderes de facciones…no es un [asesino] cualquiera…es el [asesino] más fuerte de la [orden] -

– Y has visto su fuerza, él se contuvo como pediste y domino la lucha….- Dijo otro encapuchado

\- Pero no estamos aquí para documentarlos – Decía el encapuchado del centro - Los hemos llamado debido a sus acciones –

\- Kendall Kenway se te acusa de traición a la [orden] – Decía un encapuchado

\- Y a ti Sherry Blendy de complicidad como robo de pertenencias a una hermana – Decía otro encapuchado

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron el moreno y la peli rosa

\- La [maestra asesina] Ralgris te sorprendió apuntando al [maestro] Quemar con una [cerbatana] que reporto como perdida la [asesina] Philuffy Strauss así como descubrió que alguien hurgo en sus cosas para crear el paralizante por lo que él [maestro] Quemar rastreo al culpable llegando a tu cuarto – Decía otro encapuchado – Por fortuna tu mano Blendy no resulto con daños permanentes y el arma de Strauss está intacta-

\- Por este delito, se les condenaría a la [prisión de asesinos] o incluso les costaría ser expulsados de la [orden] – Decía un encapuchado poniendo nerviosos a los chicos

([Mentor] ¿cree que es lo mejor?) Decía un encapuchado hablando en [Mohawk]

(Si, este método lo uso Al Mualim hace muchos años en Altaïr y se volvió un gran [asesino]) Decía el mencionado también hablando en [Mohawk] para que los 5 encapuchados se levantaran de donde estaban siendo que quien se encontraba en el centro diera un paso al frente

\- Este consejo dictamina que serán degradados a [novicios] –Dijo el [Mentor]

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Dijeron ambos chicos incrédulos

\- Solo tendrán de armas; un [cuchillo militar], una [hoja corta], [bombas de humo] y su [hoja oculta] –

\- Entregaran sus protecciones, su arco, su [Tomahawk], sus [guanteletes de asesino] y sus [armas de fuego] en el acto –

En ese momento 3 encapuchados les quitaron su equipo dejándolos con solo lo básico y entregándoles el cuchillo junto con la [hoja corta] que portarían

\- Mediante vayan teniendo éxito, se les devolverá parte de su equipo como de su rango – Decía él [Mentor] – Ahora retírense –

Ambos chicos obedecieron, siendo que Sherry estaba consternada mientras que Kendall estaba molesto

\- No lo puedo creer – Decía Kendall iracundo - ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO LO PUEDO CREER! –

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la chica junto a él

\- [NOVICIO]… ¡FUI DEGRADADO A [NOVICIO]! – Decía el moreno - ¡YO…UN KENWAY!…¡¿DEGRADADO A [NOVICIO]?! – gritaba iracundo empujando a quien se le cruzaba en su camino

\- Espera –

\- Ese maldito de Víctor Quemar…todo es su culpa –

\- Oye… ¿y mi recompensa?-

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Decía el moreno – Fallaste…¿cómo te atreves a pedir algo cuando no cumpliste tu parte del trato? – argumento con disgusto

\- ¡Oye, yo también salí afectada, no solo me quitaron mis armas si no también mis orejas con corazones!–Dijo la chica molesta para que se fueran a su cuarto

\- Horas más tarde -

El moreno estaba viendo las estrellas desde el tejado, era lo único que lo relajaba…y si que necesitaba relajarse debido a que con lo que pasó en la tarde ahora no lo bajan de ser el bufón de la rama. Sus admiradoras le dieron la espalda y los chicos que querían ser como él se burlaban a mas no poder…pero en ese momento ve como el castaño iba con Jacqueline y Connor por lo que se puso celoso para ir a seguirlos a lo que parecía ser un lugar de reunión

\- Con Issei y los Kenway -

En ese momento se encuentran en una casa [Mohawk]frente a un fuego siendo que Connor fumaba una pipa con tabaco de su propia plantación

\- Bien- Dijo para pasar la pipa a Issei siendo que el fumo un poco por que jamáshabía hecho eso – siendo que miro a su hija que traía una caja de madera con el símbolo de los [Asesinos Estadounidenses]

\- Ise, te citamos aquí porque mi padre y yo tenemos un regalo para ti– Decía Jacqueline para abrir la caja, dejándole ver…

\- Maestro Connor esto es… - Decía el mencionado sorprendido

\- Si, es el [Assasin Tomahawk] – Decía el mencionado – Estos son especiales por que la fundición de la hoja tiene como corazón un fragmento del filo del [Tomahawk] de mi ancestro Connor sr. – eso hizo que Kendall estuviera muerto de celos debido a que fumo de la pipa de su tío…siendo que el todavía no llegaba ni siquiera a ser digno de pensar en hacer eso y ahora… un extranjero fuma de esa pipa y le dan un [Assasin Tomahawk] que se le da a SOLO los Kenway como si nada mientras que su [Tomahawk] era un corriente y le dijo su tío que le daría su herencia cuando fuera un [maestro asesino]…y ahora fue degradado a [novicio]

\- Pero según tengo entendido solo a los Kenway se les permite tal honor…¿Por qué me dan esto? – Pregunto Issei mientras asentía Kendall

\- Tú has ganado ese derecho desde hace tiempo, aun cuando dejaste ser asesino, levantaste el nombre de nuestra [hermandad] como Issei Hyodo al luchar contra Loki y la [Hero Faction] –

(Si supiera como creen las 3 facciones que venci Loki y a Cao Cao) Pensaba el castaño para desviar la mirada haciendo una cara graciosa

\- Como sabemos que eres ambidiestro te hicimos dos, acéptalos – Dijo la rubia con una linda sonrisa para que el castaño empezara a maniobrarlos, sorprendiendo a padre e hija por su habilidad para que tomara la caja y los guardara siendo que se inclino

\- Muchas gracias – Decía el castaño – Demostrare que soy digno de ellos – para que la rubia le dé un beso en la mejilla

En ese momento el moreno sale corriendo de ahí dolido, enojado, celoso y carcomido por la envidia pero en el camino se encuentra a Sherry pero la ignora…por lo que la peli rosa lo siguió

\- Kendall-kun… - Decía la peli rosa alcanzándolo - ¿A dónde vas? –

\- ¿Cómo que a dónde? – Decía el mencionado - ¡Me largo de aquí! –

\- ¿Pero a dónde? – Pregunto Sherry preocupada

\- No lo sé, pero es mejor que estar aquí –

\- Espera voy contigo –

\- Como quieras –

Ambos chicos fueron a su habitación para empacar sus cosas e irse de la hacienda puesto que no tenían nada que hacer ahí a su parecer para llegar a una zona desolada

\- Si no tengo la atención de Jacqueline como [asesino] la tendré de otro modo, cueste lo que cueste–

\- Esa es la actitud – Dijo una voz para que ambos chicos vieran a…

\- Tu…. –

\- 2 semanas después – Monte Rushmore – Dakota del Sur -

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde la deserción de Kendall y Sherry por lo que empezaron los rumores negativos para ellos siendo que Jacqueline que se pusieran a entrenar en lugar de perder el tiempo. Esa faceta dura era para calmar la culpa de sus errores debido a que dos de sus [iniciados] habían dejado la [hermandad] y cabía la posibilidad de que sean ahora [Assasins Hunters]…cosa que le dolía pero con la ayuda de las chicas de Issei, del castaño, como su familia poco a poco superaba esa depresión en la que cayo. Jacqueline y los [Nuit Vent] haciendo un circuito por este monumento nacional al amanecer debido a que abrían este a los 7:00 am y empezaron desde las 4:00 am

\- Bien, parece que pueden con lo siguiente – Decía Jacqueline para que entraran por las narices de los presidentes y empezaran a andar dentro para después ir por una cueva y salir y llegar a la parte superior de la montaña de los presidentes siendo que miran el amanecer. Para después bajar a una zona menos alta y dar un [salto de fe]

\- Semanas después -

Habían pasado dos meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que el entrenamiento ya habían terminado, los conocimientos que debían aprender con los [Asesinos Estadounidenses] fueron adquiridos…mejoraron su parkour aún más como aprendieron a moverse y sobrevivir en bosques como en las montañas y cuevas. Kallisté mostro un gran talento con el arco al nivel de Issei y Connor jr. Era el último día en la Hacienda Davenport de los [Asesinos Estadounidenses] debido a que debían de ir con los [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans]

\- Bien, han superado las pruebas y han aprendido lo que debían de conocer por lo que se les dará un regalo como es tradición cuando superan las pruebas – Dijo Connor para que pasaran 6 [asesinos] con 6 cajas con el símbolo de la rama para que los abrieran revelando…

\- Esto es…- Decía la pelirroja nekomata sorprendida y contenta

\- Así es, son el [arco] y el [Tomahawk]…que son las armas características de nuestra hermandad – Decía Jacqueline para entregárselos a las 3 chicas – Felicidades, se los han ganado… [Asesinas]–

Issei y las demás les aplauden mientras ellas se inclinan puesto se sentían tan felices por ganar sus armas con su propio esfuerzo

\- Bueno, es hora…no les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto…espero que puedan superar las pruebas venideras – Decía Connor

\- Gracias, [Mentor] – Decían las novatas haciendo una reverencia

\- Ise…por favor… trae a Kendall y Sherry a casa – Decía Jacqueline

\- No prometo que vuelven con vida pero ahora lo posible– Decía el mencionado pero para sorpresa de todos Jenny beso a Issei mientras se relame los labios siendo que el castaño no se lo espero para que Celestia lo tome y lo bese mas apasionadamente poniendo a la O'Brien celosa como a las demás

\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver – Decía la rubia como que su padre viera cómo eran tele transportados los [Nuit Vent] dentro del familiar del castaño para que los despidan

\- Cabina de Ryuuteimaru –

El castaño les mostro su propio [armario de armas] para que les diera su [llave-anillo] y luego guardaran sus [busca pies], su [cerbatana], su [Tomahawk] y su [arco] en su respectivo cuarto

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntaba Lilith

\- Si no me equivoco vamos a ir a la rama de [Nueva Orleans] –Decía Kallisté

\- Correcto – Decía Lisesharte con molestia…y no solo era ella si no todas e incluso Airi y Est

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa rama? – Decía Felicia

\- Lo verán cuando lleguen – Decía Krulcifer

\- Ryuu, sabes las coordenadas… ¡A Nueva Orleans! –Decía el castaño mientras la nave toma la ruta

\- Mansión de los Borgia – Corona de Aragón – Xátiva– España -

Encontramos a los enemigos de los [Asesinos], los [Assasins Hunters], todos reunidos en el salón principal de la mansión que perteneció a los Borgia antes de mudarse:

Gedo Tachibana

Dereck Adam Cormac

Versalia Fahrengart

Yoruka Kirihime

Bantuda Joséphe

Kendall Kenway

Sherry Blendy

Junto a esta se encuentra una castaña de ojos rojos vestida con un uniforma verde militar con bordes dorados, corbata roja, botas café claro por arriba de la rodilla y un cinturón de cuero café ancho (90-60-89 cm)

Frente a ella esta atractiva de pelo rubio largo, ojos verdes con el cabello recogido en una cola baja y un chongo detrás de la cabeza con dos mechones largos que le llegan por debajo de su pecho. Usa un traje de batalla negro ajustado y en sus costados están dos [hojas cortas]. Siendo que el traje de batalla se pega a su escultural cuerpo (99-57-90 cm)

\- ¿Qué esperamos? –Dijo Bantuda fastidiado – ¡Debemos atacar las ramas y destruir a los [asesinos]! –

\- Ahora veo porque tu padre nunca te nombro su heredero – Decía Dereck – Eres un estúpido – con una leve risa

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Bramo el caribeño molesto para que encarara al castaño mientras estaba tenía una sonrisa burlona hasta que…

\- ¡Basta Dereck, Bantuda! – Dijo Versalia para apuntarle al segundo mencionado con su espada en la garganta mientras que al castaño le apunta con su [hoja oculta] – Debes de entender que primero necesitamos efectivos…si fuéramos a atacar así como así…llamarían a los [Nuit Vent] y seriamos exterminados – mirando al ex-[asesino caribeño]

\- Pse – Dijo el moreno molesto para sentarse como Dereck

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Decía Kendall viendo al hombre de lentes cafés – [Maestre] -

\- Primero debemos ir por una compañera – Dijo el [Maestre Templario] usando la posición Gendo

\- ¿Y dónde está? – Pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes

\- En las catacumbas de Florencia – Decía Gedo como si nada

\- Florencia… – Decía Versalia para mirar a su líder – [Maestre] se refiere a esa chica…–

\- ¿Chica? – Pregunto Kendall interesado

\- La [asesina] más peligrosa de la casa Auditore – Decía la rubia de ojos azules fríos

\- Sofía Auditore – Decía el Tachibana renegado

\- ¿La bipolar genocida? – Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos sorprendida

\- Correcto –

\- Si no mal recuerdo, Víctor Quemar y Cristina Auditore la detuvieron – Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes - ¿Cómo piensa convencerla de trabajar para nuestra causa? -

\- Simple, la liberaremos junto con los otros prisioneros y le daremos la oportunidad de matar a Víctor Quemar –

\- No esperaba menos del [Maestre] – Dijo Yoruka recibiendo una caricia de Gedo siendo que esta se encontraba abrazando su pierna siendo que al sentir su caricia empezó a ronronear

\- Creo que tengo una idea – Decía él [Maestre Templario] con una sonrisa siniestra- ¿Cuántas cárceles de [asesinos] existen? –

\- 6 – Decía Versalia – Las catacumbas de la corte de los milagros en Francia…reino de [Le Rois des Thunes], un aliado de los [asesinos] -

\- Las catacumbas Florencia que cuidan los Vespuccio – Decía Dereck

\- El Manicomio de Lamberth en Londres, esa prisión la cuida mi tío Jacob junto con los [Rooks] – Decía la castaña de ojos rojos

\- La esfinge de Guiza en la ribera occidental del rió Nilo en Egipto que cuida la familia Aziz - Dijo la castaña de ojos rojos

\- La de Siberia que cuidan los [Narodnaya Vodya] – Decía el castaño

\- Y en el Monte Rushmore que es la que cuidan los Carter – Decía Kendall

\- Bien, iremos a reclutar [iniciados] -

\- Barrio Francés – New Orleans – Louisiana -

Issei y sus chicas se encuentran frente a una gran mansión con dos escalerassiendo que vestían con su chaleco con capucha siendo que todos usaban pantalones de mezclilla y tennis

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Kuroka con su apariencia de Felicia

\- Frente a la mansión de Grandpré – Decía Celestia

\- ¿Mansión De Grandpé? – Pregunto Rossweisse con su apariencia de Kallisté

\- Si, esta mansión es el hogar de la familia De Grandpré, siendo que la líder…Desireé de Grandpré es la [Mentora] de esta rama como descendiente de la asesina franco-africana Avelinne de Grandpré – Explicaba Krulcifer pero Kallisté noto la molestia en su voz

\- ¿Qué pasa con esa [Mentora]? - Pregunto la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Lo verán dentro de poco – Dijo Lisha

En ese momento el castaño vio a una sirvienta de la mansión para hablar con ella, después de la charla se fue dentro de la mansión mientras el castaño llego a donde estaba sus chicas

\- ¿De que hablaron? – Pregunto Tomoe

\- Pregunte por la señora y me dijeron que informarían de mi llegada - Respondió el castaño

En ese momento aparece una chica de cabello café rojizo y ojos verdes que traía puesto un vestido blanco de una pieza algo holgado con zapatillas a juego con un cuerpo atlético pero esbelto (84-58-86 cm) que bajaba por las escaleras para…

\- Victoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor~- Dijo la chica dulcemente abrazando cariñosamente al castaño enterrando su rostro en el pecho del chico – Víctor, Víctor….Victor~ - para mirarlo con un hermoso sonrojo - ¿Me vienes a reclutar como una [Nuit Vent]?–

\- ¿Ah? – Pregunto el castaño con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Lilith susurrándole

\- Es Vénus de Grandpré, la [Instructora] en jefe de la rama de aquí…pero sobre todo, es una fanática de Issei – Decía Ellis – La que viene es peor –

\- ¿Peor? –

En ese momento aparece una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada como deseable (99-59-90 cm), tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Trae con un vestido de manga larga de color azul oscuro, que cae justo debajo de las rodillas. El vestido sólo cubre hasta la parte superior de su brazo y la parte inferior de sus pechos pero no llega a cubrir los hombros además lleva zapatillas de tacón alto. Ella también lleva esmalte de uñas oscuro y lápiz labial de color rosa.

\- Te has vuelto un hombre muy apuesto…Vic-chan – Decía la castaña rojiza

\- Felicia, Kallisté y Lilith…les presento a la [Mentora] de la rama de Nueva Orleans: Desireé de Grandpré…maestra, le presento a las nuevas integrantes de mi equipo –Dijo el castaño presentando a las novatas

\- Es un placer – Decía la mujer con una sonrisa forzada mientras pegaba sus grandes pechos en la espalda del castaño mientras este suspira fastidiado pero en cambio las nuevas como las demás [Nuit Vent] estaban enojadas

\- Es molesta – Dijo Felicia

\- Lo sabemos – Dijo Airi

\- Bueno creo que están aquí para que Bellec, De Gaulle y Frye entrenen como tu recuperes condición – Decía la [Mentora] de Nueva Orleans

\- Así es, maestra –

\- Perfecto – Dijo la castaño rojiza – (Annelie…Annilie) – llamando en francés a la mencionada que era una chica de piel clara cabello negro platinado y ojos cafés vestida de sirvienta – (Llama a otras dos mayordomos y lleven las cosas de los [Nuit Vent])

\- (Si señora) – Dijo una sirvienta para que entrara a casa y regresara con dos mayordomos siendo que llevaron las pertenencias de las chicas a unos cuartos del segundo piso para dos personas mientras que a Víctor le dieron la habitación del padre de Desireé que curiosamente estaba a 3 puertas de la habitación de [Mentora] como a 5 habitaciones de la de Vénus

\- Vamos entrando –Dijo la mujer para que vieran como la casa tenía un estilo colonial pero conservando pero aun así adecuado para la era moderna. En ese momento el castaño visualiza a una morena de cabello castaño atado en una trenza de ojos rosas que mira con odio al castaño siendo que este no se inmuta mientras que esta pasa a lado de este empujándolo con el hombro

\- Veo que aún se niega a aceptar sus errores – Dijo el castaño con simpleza

\- Es necia y solo nos culpa de "eso"- Decía la castaña rojiza

\- ¿Eso? – Pregunto Lilith

\- Nos culpa a Víctor y a mí de la muerte de mi hermana mayor Ayame –

\- ¿Ayame? – Decía Kallisté - ¿No eran franco-africanos? – pregunto al recordar lo que le dijo la peli celeste

\- En realidad mi ascendencia es fraco-africana- nipona siendo de madre franco-africana y padre japonés –

\- Ya veo – Dijo Felicia

\- En fin, descansen por hoy que mañana tenemos entrenamiento – Dijo la [Mentora]

\- Si – Dijeron las chicas mientras Issei se iba a su cuarto tranquilamente

\- Chicas, después de que se cambien las llevare de paseo por la cuidad – Dijo Vénus

\- De acuerdo – Decían las [Nuit Vent]

\- Vic-chan…si quieres puedes iniciar tu entrenamiento – Decía la [Mentora]

En ese momento el castaño vea a una persona con una mascara (Nota: En mi pagina de Facebook está la imagen de la máscara) y una capucha que le da mala espina por lo que procede a usar su [vista de águila] pero Desireé lo interrumpe

\- ¿Qué pasa? Vic-chan – Pregunto la castaña rojiza

\- Nada, es que se me hizo raro ver a esa persona – Decía el castaño para que su maestra viera a….

\- Ah, te refieres a Hayes – Decía Desireé

\- ¿Hayes? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si, Hayes Blanc…es un nuevo integrante…casi no habla mucho y lleva esa mascara porque templarios quemaron su casa y le dejaron graves quemaduras…no deja que nadie se le acerque – Respondió la castaña rojiza – Pero es diligente con su trabajo…en especial en el área de herbolaria –

\- Entiendo –

\- ¿De qué querías hablar Vic-chan? –

\- Sobre algo importante, ¿podemos ir a su estudio? –

\- Oh, que niño tan malo…tratas de seducir a una viuda – Decía la mujer pícaramente – Lastima que no me puse ropa interior adecuada, espero que no te…- para ser interrumpida

\- No quería hablar de eso si no de los [Assasins Hunters] – Respondió el castaño haciendo que la [Mentora] se pusiera seria

\- Bien, vamos a mi estudio –

\- Estudio de Desireé -

Ambos estaban en el lugar para que el castaño sacara una caja siendo que la mujer la abrió viendo un dardo para tocar la punta del objeto

\- Esto es…- Decía la castaña rojiza - ¡Imposible este tipo de paralizante solo lo fabricamos aquí! -

\- Con este dardo, el hijo del [Mentor] Adéwalé, Bantuda…ataco a su padre cuando este luchaba con Gedo Tachibana –

\- ¿Entonces hay un traidor o infiltrado en la hermandad de [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans]? – Pregunto Desireé incrédula

\- Me temo que si – Decía el castaño – Debo de investigar más antes de llegar a una conclusión…por ahora me preparare para ir a realizar mi ejercicio de carrera libre o como se conoce ahora…parkour – para retirarse dejando a Desireé pensativa

\- Mas tarde ese día – Pantano de Luisiana -

El castaño vestía su traje de combate de [asesino] mientras recorría el pantano debido a que era territorio de los [asesinos] que se los quitaron a los narcotraficantes pero dejaron que ciertos contrabandistas que no fueran sus productos dañinos para la salud, la economía o la sociedad poder usar el pantano para sus operaciones. El seguía con su recorrido pensando en varias cosas en especial….

(Ese tipo Hayes…no me da confianza…emite un aura maligna) Pensaba el castaño para sentir un objeto que iba hacia él para que este se hiciera a un lado pero perdió el ritmo por lo que cayó pero por suerte reanudó el ritmo para realizar unas acrobacias y caer en el suelo como si nada para que viera el objeto con que lo atacaron

\- ¿Un [cuchillo arrojadizo]? – Expreso el castaño sorprendido para usar su [Sentido del Águila] para ver el trayecto del arma - ¡Te encontré! – para desparecer y aparece junto a una persona para extender el dedo índice y el dedo medio de una mano al unísono, mientras que están en contacto con su atacante que es enviado volando varios metros de distancia para que vea que es un tipo con un sombrero, capa y antifaz. Que saco un cuchillo y lo trato de atacar para que lo tome del brazo para girar tres veces y lanzarlo contra el suelo

\- Si quieres matarme...deberás hacer algo mejor –

En ese momento usa una bomba de humo para irse pero la marco con su [Pulso de Águila]

(Me temo que esto es solo la punta del Iceberg) Pensaba el castaño (Tengo un mal presentimiento…Hayes…deberé ser precavido)

\- Mientras en otro lado del Pantano –

\- ¿Y bien? –

\- No solo es fuerte…es también rápido…llego hasta donde estaba –

\- Entonces el rumor del 3° sobre nombre es verdad –

\- ¿3° sobre nombre? –

\- Si, a ese miserable lo llaman de 3 formas debido a 3 aspectos. El Centinela del Silencio por sus habilidades de sigilo, asedio y caza. El [Aigle Reél] por despertar las habilidades del águila que ven el presente y pasado. Pero tiene un 3° sobre nombre que hace nombre a su poder…una vez lo vi y fue un verdadero asesino de sangre fría…el solo pensarlo me hace que me moje como perra en celo…es desagradable sentir esto pero excitante pensar en que puedo matarlo o violarlo -

\- ¿Y ese es…? –

\- Es…-

\- Al día siguiente -

El castaño se había despertado pero sentía algo suave y grande en su entrepierna que se movía de arriba hacia abajo para que después de un momento empezara a sentir algo caliente y húmedo para que vea como Tomoe y Miyabi están haciéndole una felación mientras sostienen sus testículos. Para que la morena lama la punta mientras la castaña lama el resto siendo que se intercambian para que Miyabi chupe la punta y ambas la besen al mismo tiempo

\- Buenos días Ise – Dijo Tomoe estimulando con su boca el pene de su pareja

\- Espero que hayas dormido bien – Dijo Miyabi mientras estimula la punta con su lengua

\- Tomo-chan…Miya-chan – Dijo el castaño para que ambas le hicieran una rusa mientras lamian siendo que Tomoe realizo "garganta profunda" para que después lo hiciera Miyabi para nuevamente intercambiar mientras realizaban el Paizuri rozando sus vaginas con las piernas del hijo de los Dorian

\- Hnn – Decía Tomoe

\- No puedo perder Tomoe-chan – Dijo Miyabia

\- ¡Ahn!…¡Ahn~! – Gemía la Tachibana

\- ¡Ahn~! – Gemía la Hotaka

\- Hnm~ -

\- Umm~ -

Ambas chicas se turnaban para realizar la garganta profunda enroscando su lengua alrededor de la virilidad de su novio siendo que estaba perdido en el placer

\- Ha pasado…kuh…agh…tiempo desde que me hicieron esto –

\- No hemos tenido sexo después de esa orgia de hace 4 años que hicimos para despedirte – Decía Tomoe

\- Todas hemos estado como perras en celo…si no fuera por Airi-chan y los parches que creo con tu esencia, hubiéramos ido a Japón para violarte sin piedad durante un mes sin descanso aun cuando significara revelar tu verdadera identidad como matar a las Gremory – Decía Miyabi mientras el castaño reía nerviosamente ante ese posible escenario para pensar…

(Gracias, Airi, te debo una) Pensaba el castaño (Le pedire que vayamos a una cita o lo que ella quiera)

\- Tienes que hacerte responsable por hacernos adictas a ti – Decía Tomoe

\- ¡Haa~! – Expresaba ambas chicas

\- Ya no…puedo…contener…¡Me corro! – Exclamaba el castaño disparando su carga Tomo-chan y Miya-chan que usaron sus lenguas para tomar la mayor cantidad

\- ¡Kyaa~! –

\- ¡Aahn~!

Siendo que ambas bebieron el semen de la punta para hacer un intercambio sensual de semen en sus bocas como limpiarse el que tenían en la cara

\- (Permiso, voy a entrar) –Decía una maid hablando en francés– (Disculpe señor Vic…)- en ese momento vio como estaban 2 chicas como la persona que ocupa la habitación desnudos siendo que las féminas le hacían un paizuri…dejando a la sirvienta roja para que los 3 chicos la miraran – (Perdón por la intromisión) – cerrando de un portazo la puerta pero notaron como tenía la cara roja para que el castaño suspirara pesadamente

\- Tejados de Nueva Orleans – 2:00 pm -

Después de eso y de recibir un sermón de Desireé…que era más bien fue una escenita de celos, fue a desayunar…siendo que le dieron solo una manzana, un plátano y un plato de salvado con un jugo de frutas en lugar de lo que le dieron a sus chicas que fue un Gumbo que es platillo hecho principalmente de caldo y arroz, con ingredientes variados añadidos (gambas, cangrejo, pollo…), resulta una especie de estofado muy denso. Siendo que el de ellas era de cangrejo y camarón…por lo que suspiro pesadamente para ingerir sus alimentos y salir a hacer algo de parkour en los tejados

Habia salido de la mansión desde la mañana y seguía corriendo por los tejados siendo que recibe una llamada que lo sorprendió para que regresara a la mansión De Grandpré

\- Sala de reuniones – Mansión De Grandpré -

En ese momento llega para que viera a Venus, Saniya, Desireé y su equipo frente a los paneles

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? –

*Victor Quemar…tenías razón en tu teoría* Decía el [Mentor Frances]

\- ¿Teoría? – Pregunto la [Mentora de Luisiana]

*Se nos han reportado ataques a las prisiones del monte Rushmore, en Florencia y Lamberth pero no fueron graves. Sin embargo…* Dijo el [Mentor Italiano] sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

\- ¿Sin embargo? – Pregunto Lisha

*Liberaron a nuestros prisioneros*

\- ¿La liberaron a "ella"? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

*Si*

\- Ahora que recuerdo hubo un reporte de que [Giyena] había escapado de la prisión en Siberia hace como 3 años, si no mal recuerdo – Decía Desireé

\- ¿[Giyena]?-miaou – Pregunto Felicia

\- Es hiena en ruso – Decía Celestia

\- Era una [asesina] rusa que era una desequilibrada mental, siempre mataba indiscriminadamente y disfrutaba el caos…fue encerrada por el [Mentor] Vladimir y su hija mayor Nadia – Explico el castaño – No había oído de ella hasta ahora -

\- Entiendo – Decía la pelirroja

\- ¿Pero a quien se refieren? – Pregunto Lilith - ¿A quién liberaron los [Assasins Hunters]? – pregunto nuevamente

\- A Sofia Auditore– Decía la castaña rojiza

\- ¡¿Te refieres a la hija mayor de los Auditore que se conoce como una bipolar genocida?! – Pregunto la rubia Frye

\- Espera – Decía Kallisté – Si es una Auditore entonces es…-

\- Si, ella es mi hermana mayor –Decía Airi tristemente

\- Perdóname…no fue mi intención…- Decía Lilith que se sentía mal por llamar así a la hermana de su amiga y camarada

\- No te preocupes…después de todo…ya me había distanciado de ella antes de que fuera a prisión -

*¿Qué haremos?* Pregunto el [Mentor] de la cara tapada

\- Por ahora seguiré con el entrenamiento de mis chicas, aún no están listas las novatas para que lancemos un ataque directo contra ellos. Pero si he de luchar…así será –

*Entendemos…dejamos todo en manos de los [Nuit Vent]* Dijo el [Gran Mentor] para que todos terminaran la conversación

\- ¿Qué pasara ahora? – Decía Krulcifer

\- Por ahora quiero que termine el entrenamiento Feli-chan, Kallis-chan y Lilith-chan… deben estar preparadas – Decía el castaño sonrojando a las mencionadas

\- Entendemos – Decían las chicas del castaño

\- ¿Tienen [atalayas] aquí? – Pregunto Víctor

\- Hay 3 en la cuidad y 2 en el pantano – Contesto Desireé

\- Entiendo –

Acto seguido el castaño salió por la ventana para realizar parkour dejando a las chicas sorprendidas de su seriedad

\- Si tuviera unos años menos…- Decía la castaña rojiza – Te lo quitaría Celes-chan – mirando a la mencionada que sonreía halagada puesto que tenía al mejor prometidodel mundo…un hombre que muchas desearía e incluso tenía como parejas a Serafall Leviatán, la Serafin Gabriel y la carde Penemue …y lo mejor de todo…es que ella es la principal

\- Mientras con Issei –

El castaño iba ido como marcado toda la cuidad por medio de las [Atalayas], en ese momento se encuentra en una de las [atalayas] del pantano para marcar el territorio pero cuando lo hacía noto algo extraño para que usara su [ojo de águila]

\- ¿Qué demonios…? – Decía el castaño para acercarse un poco a esas cosas y checar que era por lo que nuevamente uso el [ojo de águila] para ver que era una especie de detonante pero al analizarlo…noto que era…

\- Pentafluoruro de Cloro y agua además de pólvora…esto es malo si está aquí entonces….- Decía el castaño para oler el lugar – Metano…Trataran de volar este lugar… si estas cosas son activadas estaremos perdidos y la cuidad se verá afecta e incluso destruida… ¡Ryu! – llamando a su familiar para que aparezca una esfera de energía color carmín en su hombro derecho

[ - ]

\- Necesito que busques cajas como estas…sincronízate con mi [Pulso de Águila]…una vez localizados me tele transportaras cerca de ahí para que las sabotee y si puedo conseguiré información –

[ - ]

\- Empezare a buscar en el laboratorio de Airi…Hidroxido de Sodio y aceite para neutralizar los componentes de estos explosivos…sean quienes sean, no dejare que dañen a las mujeres que amo –

[ - ]

Acto seguido el castaño desapareceré en un círculo mágico para empezar a realizar su misión auto impuesta para proteger a la hermandad de Nueva Orleans así como a sus parejas

\- Mientras en la mansión De Grandpré – 6:00 pm -

Celestia y las [Nuit Vent] disfrutaban de un Jacuzzi al aire libre junto con Vénus mientras su madre había salido debido a que surgió un problema en el negocio de la familia

\- Aaah…esto es vida – Dijo Celestia

\- Cierto, aunque solo hemos estado haciendo parkour por la cuidad – Decía Mirajane

\- ¿Cuándo empezaremos el entrenamiento? – Pregunto Lilith

\- A partir de mañana – Decia la [instructora asesina] - Perdónenme pero debido a que desde la semana pasada he estado ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta de la cuidad, no he tenido tiempo de preparar las cosas…siendo que termine hoy y mañana empezaremos su entrenamiento –

\- Si no me equivoco, ya va siendo temporada del Mardi Gras ¿no es asi? – Pregunto Ellis

\- Si, a mi familia le toco organizar el carnaval pero como madre está ocupada con el negocio de padre y Saniya se niega a ayudarme tengo que hacer todo yo sola – Explico Vénus

\- Ya veo – Dijeron las novatas

\- Ahora que lo pienso…Víctor se ha tardado – Dijo Felicia

\- Es verdad…el pantano es algo peligroso pero no es para preocuparse – Decia la hija de los De Grandpré – Tenemos chozas en lo alto de los árboles y nuestros [asesinos] viven ahí además de una casa de unos aliados –

\- En lo más profundo del pantano –

Se ve Saniya con cierto encapuchado con mascara mientras este le masturbaba metiendo su mano en sus bragas para lamer los fluidos vaginales de la morena

\- Tiene tiempo que no disfruto de tu cuerpo, Saniya –

\- Lo harás cuando terminemos con esto – Decia la mencionada – Hayes – separándose de la persona mencionada y quitando su mano de sus bragas

En ese momento llega un hombre pero con una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de los [Assasins Hunters] en el lado izquierdo de su pecho para que se incline ante ellas

\- Hayes-sama –

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Todo está listo –

\- Perfecto – Dijo el enmascarado con un tono de satisfacción pero con una sensación de placer bastante bizarra

\- Al otro lado del pantano -

Vemos a cierto castaño encapuchado saltar desde lo alto matando a dos [Assasins Hunters], se sorprendió al ver a 15 de ellos quienes distribuían los explosivos para que al matar a uno descubriera la conspiración como al culpable de esto

\- Debo seguir…aún faltan 6 aquí y debo de encontrar las 6 bombas en la cuidad - Decia el castaño – Le avisaría a la [Mentora] pero ella debe estar ocupada y no hay tiempo – para seguir con el sabotaje de los explosivos siendo que realizo parkour por los arboles del pantano para cazar a los [Assasins Hunters] y sabotear los explosivos

\- A la mañana siguiente -

Las chicas habían iniciado su entrenamiento siendo que todas se sorprendieron cuando vieron como el castaño llego al amanecer por lo que lo dejaron en la casa pero Airi puso una barrera para que Desireé no haga de las suyas y deje dormir al castaño

\- Van bien – Decía Vénus – Su carrera libre o parkour es excelente…deben a ver aprendido bien de Bastianne y Jacquie –

\- ¿Las conoces? – Pregunto Lilith

\- Claro, son miembros del club de fans Vic-kun – Decía la castaña para que se tapara la boca

\- No te preocupes…lo sabemos desde hace 3 años – Dijo Krulcifer

\- ¿E-E-Es asi? – Dijo la [instructora] nerviosa

\- Si, descubrimos una [iniciada] enviando foto de MI prometido sin camisa mientras se refrescaba después de un entrenamiento a una página web de los [asesinos] – Decía la rubia de ojos cian posesivamente

\- Y-Ya veo – Decía Vénus para toser levemente – En breve llegaremos al fuerte donde esta nuestra área de herbolaria –

\- ¿Herbolaria? – Pregunto Felicia curiosa e interesada

\- Si, la especialidad de la rama de Nueva Orelans es la fabricación de venenos, paralizantes y bombas de casi todo tipo excepto las voltaicas siendo que nuestros hermanos otomanos nos dieron este legado antes de desaparecer –Decía la instructora – De una vez les digo que en esto soy exigente – mirando a las nuevas

Así empezó su entrenamiento siendo que era buenas, tenían conocimientos, supuso que Airi les enseño un poco pero Venus solo las corregía mas no las regañaba como normalmente lo hacía. Debía de admitir que estaba celosa de las nuevas debido a que ella desde hace año y medio insistía en entrar al grupo del castaño...pero Alizeé le decía que debía decidir eso su hermano menor y no ella, debido a que él era el líder del grupo

\- 1 semana después - Día del Mardi Gars -

Todo era fiesta y carnaval por las calles del barrio francés como en toda la cuidad…era la fiesta más importante en Nueva Orleans: El Mardi Gars. Las [Nuit Vent]estaban armadas solo con su [Hoja oculta] y su [Tomahawk]… pero que no fuera visibles…eso se debía a que no estaba el castaño les dijo que fueran así. En esta ocasión Issei las acompañabadebido a que había dormido bien como entrenado con ellas…cosa que las hizo felices. Pero cuando le preguntaron que estuvo haciendo los últimos días, les dijo que era un secreto por lo que hicieron un puchero que las hizo ver sumamente adorables a los ojos del castaño para que las besara poniendo celosa a Vénus siendo que al ver eso el castaño la beso en la mejilla, sonrojándola. Todas llevan pantalones de mezclilla con tennis, camisa de manga corta y su sudadera con su capucha

\- Ahora que hacemos, Mon aimeé – Pregunto Celestia

\- Disfrutar la fiesta y si pueden usen el [pulso] como la [vista de águila] – Dijo el castaño para que la escolte - ¿Me acompaña? Señorita –

\- Donde sea…mi caballero – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras se ponía la máscara dejando a las demás algo celosas pero disfrutarían más delante de la compañía del castaño. Celestia e Issei paseaban juntos como una pareja…

(¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy a solas con Celestia?) Se preguntaba el castaño viendo el perfil de su novia…siempre le gustaba hacer eso. Si lo pensaba bien tenía 6 años desde que no estaba en un paseo solo ellos dos…era algo que les gustaba mucho…pasar el tiempo viendo el paisaje mientras disfrutan la compañía del otro pero la rubia noto como su prometido estaba pensativo

\- ¿En qué piensas? cariño– Pregunto Celestia

\- En Yoruka y Versalia…lo que se nos dijo sobre Sofia…como algo que se me informo hace poco respecto a la familia de Lilith –

\- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Su familia…- Decía el castaño cuando el castaño se puso serio, eso significaba que su sexto sentido estaba activo y no me refiero al [ojo del águila]…si no a su intuición para que ambos subieran al punto más alto y el castaño usara su [sentido del águila] fusionado con el [Senjutsu] para…

\- ¿Qué pasa? Amor – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Hay enemigos…muchos de ellos – Decía el castaño – Me temo que puedan ser [Assasins Hunters] o [Templarios] –

\- Entonces…-

\- Avisa a todas…empezaremos la cacería pero usen el sigilo –

\- Entendido – Dijo Celestia para que ambos realicen un [salto de fe] cayendo en fardos de paja para empezar su trabajo por suerte ambos usaron el [pulso de águila] y marcaron a sus enemigos

\- Con las demás –

Todas estaban viendo los carros alegóricos como la fiesta que había en el lugar cuando vieron a la rubia de ojos cian con su capucha por lo que se pusieron sus capuchas y desaparecer al dar un paso para desaparecer mientras las nuevas desaparecían con Felicia dejando a la castaña Grandpré bastante sorprendida

\- En las calles -

Las chicas usaban el [pulso del águila] como su [ojo de águila] pero combinándolo con el [Senjutsu] para seguir a sus presas encontrando una gran cantidad enemigos por lo que empezaron a matarlos al usar su [hoja oculta] también ayudaba mucho que las nuevas fueran ayudadas por Felicia con su [Senjtusu] mientras las demás usaban el [Senka], que es una técnica especial del [Shunpo] donde uno se mueve atrás de sus rivales para atacar directamente a la espalda. El movimiento es tan rápido que el oponente no puede decir si fue atacado por el frente o la parte posterior e incluso a un observador externo podría resultarle imposible saber lo que acaba de ocurrir. Los enemigos disminuían para que en el carro final donde estaban los importantes de la cuidad para que al terminar todos se fueran pero…

\- ¡Déjenos salir de aquí! – Decia un hombre

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa! – Grito una mujer para que todos los [Asesinos] presentes en las calles subieran a los edificios más altos vieran como usaban los carros que no se usaron para bloquear todas las salidas y entradas

\- Esto es malo – Dijo Krulcifer

\- ¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunto Miyabi

\- Rose – Dijo el castaño mirando a su valkyria

\- ¿Qué pasa? Ise – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Puedes usar ese hechizo adormecedor de aquella vez cuando quede herido en la pelea de Cao Cao y no podía dormir? –

\- Si, pero afectara a nuestros aliados –

\- No, si usamos a Ryu – Dijo el castaño juntado su frente con la de la peli platina mientras sentía como se conectaba al familiar del castaño para cerrar los ojos y activar el hechizo apareciendo un círculo mágico en el cielo para que la gente cayera aturdida….parecían como drogados excepto unos cuantos

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto un hombre enmascarado de negro

\- No lo sé –

\- Ahora que hacemos –

En ese momento Miyabi y Ellis caen sobre ellos para matarlos, siendo que se van para reunirse con Issei

\- ¿Ahora qué?– Preguntaba la castaña de ojos amarillos

\- Debemos empezar a eliminar a nuestros enemigos y ayudar a nuestros hermanos de Nueva Orleans – Respondio la peli azul de ojos rosas

Mientras tanto Mirajane y Lisanna perseguían al enmascarado que ataco a Victor siendo que este empezó el caos que había en las calles por medio de un disparo y matando a 3 civiles por lo vieron este comenzo a correr pero las albinas usaron el [Shunpo] interceptándolo

\- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido….[Templario]-san? – Pregunto Mirajane para que este se tensara

\- Sabemos lo que tratabas de hacer y descubrimos a tu cómplice…no creí que cayeras tan bajo – Decía Lisanna

\- ¿Crees que puedes vencer al hombre que amo con simplemente ataques en las sombras? – Pregunto la Strauss mayor seriamente

\- Debes ser o muy estúpida o muy arrogante para tener tal fantasía – Dijo el Strauss menor

\- Entonces, que tal si te rindes y confiesas…. – Decía Mirajane – Saniya-chan –

\- Hmph… ¿Así que el espectáculo de monos ha llegado hasta aquí también? – Decia la mencionada quitándose la máscara y el sombrero como la capa revelando un atuendo que ambas hermanas reconocieron

\- Asi que eres una [Assasins Hunter] – Dijo Lisanna

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Decía Mirajane algo triste – ¿Por qué mataste a tus camaradas y compañeros?… ¿Por qué quieres lastimar a Desireé-san y a Vénus-san?... son tu familia –

\- Guárdate tus palabras para alguien que le interese Mirajane Strauss…mi misión es matarlas y destruir a los [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans] – Decía para lanzar una [bomba voltaica] mientras se aleja dejando algo aturdidas con el cuerpo entumecido

\- Si no fuera por la [pieza Beta-Gamma] que nos dio Ise-chan…no nos podríamos mover –Decía Mirajane sentada en un rincón – No pensé que tuvieran algo así…rayos -

\- Debemos avisarle sobre esto –Decía Lisanna que apenas se podía mover para mandar un mensaje a cierto compañero del amor de su vida

\- Mientras en la parte alta de la cuidad –

\- Ryu, sube a Airi y ayúdala en lo que necesite –

\- Ise – Dijo le mencionada al ver la mirada seria del castaño para que…

[ - ]

\- Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas…recoge a Mira y Lisanna e infórmales a Venus y a Desireé-sensei lo que está pasando – Decía el castaño mirando a la peli gris

\- Si – Dijo Airi para ser tele transportada e ir por las hermanas Strauss

\- ¿Qué haremos nosotras? –

\- Por ahora buscaremos a la causante de todo esto – Decía el castaño

\- ¿Sabes quién hizo eso? – Pregunto Krulcifer

\- Si pero no sé dónde está. Sin embargo… -

\- ¿Sin embargo? – Pregunto Miyabi

\- Esta cerca…espera hacer algo…pero no lo lograra – Respondió Issei con una sonrisa – Como sea, nos dividiremos…y usaremos los comunicadores – sacando de un círculo mágico 12 comunicadores de oído - Si la encuentran…atáquenla…ella hará todo para matarlas -

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – Pregunto Ellis

\- Es….-

\- Mansión de Grandpré -

Vemos a la [Mentora] de la Rama de [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans] que estaba vestida con su traje de [Asesina] (Nota: Es el traje de Aveline de Grandpré) siendo que en ese momento llega Airi con su capucha puesta junto con Mirajane y Lisanna como Vénus

\- Madre…Saniya-chan…- Decía la castaña sin creerse lo que le habían dicho las hermanas Strauss

\- Lo sé hija…lo sé….es una [Assasins Hunter] – Decía la castaña rojiza dolida y enojada consigo misma al ver como su sobrina se corrompía lentamente

\- ¿Como lo sabes? -

\- Victor-kun me lo dijo, siendo que al principio lo negué pero ahora debo de enfrentar la verdad -

\- ¿Qué hará [Mentora]? – Pregunto la albina mayor

\- He avisado a nuestros hombres para que luchen y supongo que Vic-chan ya hecho de las suyas…- Decía Desireé

\- Entonces…- Decía la [Instructora]

\- Si, le darle la paz…según nuestros preceptos – Dijo la [Mentora]

\- Madre…-

\- Ya le falle a mi querida hermana…al menos quiero ser yo quien calme su dolor como dicta nuestro credo –

\- Bien, es hora - Dijo Lisanna

Venus se va a cambiar para volver y que la nave Asgardiana la teletransporte a su interior para llevarlas al centro de la cuidad donde se lleva a cabo la batalla entre los [Asesinos] y los [Assasins Hunters]

\- Centro de Nueva Orleans –

Se oían disparos como se veían como caían hombres siendo que el centro de la cuidad era un verdadero campo de batalla. Mientras tanto Issei y sus chicas eliminaban a todos aquellos que tenían armas de francotirador como fusiles y sub fusiles, dejando solo a los que tenían pistolas y armas blancas. En ese momento lanzan una bomba venenosa para que el castaño apareciera una máscara que era de su [Balance Breaker] y no solo él si no también a sus chicas para evitar el gas venenoso

\- ¿Están bien? –

\- Si, gracias a la máscara que creaste…Mon aimeé –Dijo Tomoe

\- Debemos seguir avanzando – Decía el castaño para usar su [sentido del águila]por lo que tomo un [cuchillo arrojadizo] y lo lanzo pegándole a alguien en el brazo siendo que….

[¡Dragon Booster!]

Apareció la [Boosted Gear] sorprendiendo a todas puesto que era la primera vez que la veían debido a que el castaño casi no la usaba en batalla como no la ha estado usando desde que regreso

\- Ddraig…sabes que hacer –

[¡Si!]

[¡Boost!] [¡Boost!]

[¡Explosion!]

[Dragon Shot]

Dispara del dedo índice una ráfaga de poder de dragón pero para sorpresa de todo está solo hacer caer al suelo a la persona encapuchada para que Issei tome a Rossweisse y Kuroka de la cintura mientras Lisesharte pone una mano sobre el hombro de Lilith para que aparezcan frente al encapuchado que reconocieron todas

\- Estas rodeada…ya no tienes escapatoria, así que muestra tu rostro Hayes...no…Giyena – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a todas las [Nuit Vent]

\- Je…Así que me descubriste…no esperaba menos de [Sentinelle du Silence] Victor Quemar – Decía Hayes para quitarse la capucha y la máscara dejando vera una hermosa chica pelo gris con una heterocromia con su derecho de color gris y el izquierdo de color púrpura con una mirada psicópata

\- Este es tu fin – Dijo Ellis

\- ¿Eso crees? – Comento engreída Giyena mientras ve como prepara un francotirador el tiro apuntando al castaño para que le quite el arma ¿un látigo?...que viera como aparecía una mujer vestida con un traje de la época de las colonias con un sombrero colonial

\- Esto se acabó…Saniya-chan –

\- Desireé – Mascullo la mencionada

\- Detén esta locura antes de que deba de matarte – Dijo la castaña rojiza seriamente

\- ¡Ja! … ¿Crees que podrás hacer? Después de todo soy lo único que te queda de mi madre –

\- Puede que sea cierto pero…-

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Aun tengo mis recuerdos y la espada que me dejo…cuando TÚ la mataste –

\- ¿Aun lloras por ella? – Dijo Saniya burlonamente

\- Siempre lo hare…y murió por tu imprudencia– Exclamo Desireé – He dejado que me culpes como culpes a Vic-chan para que desahogaras tu dolor…pero me equivoque…no vi como estabas perdiéndote en la oscuridad poco a poco…y ahora eres una [Assasins Hunter]…por eso luchare contra ti…en memoria de mi hermana y para salvarte – Dijo la castaña para empezar a luchar contra su sobrina aun cuando su corazón de madre le decía que no

En tanto Hayes saco una espada pero todos notaron que el arma estaba envenenada por lo que debían de avanzar con cautela. Pero para sorpresa de todos, el castaño dio un paso al frente para que las chicas entendieran por lo que todas realizaran el [Shunpo] llegando a la parte alta del edificio siendo que encontraron en un tejado a Saniya y Desireé luchando entre sí con intenciones de matar a la otra

El castaño en un instante aparece frente a la chica para realizar una combinación de una pata al costado, un clinch para darle un rodillazo en la cara, un codazo y un upper que la derriba para que el castaño haga que suelte el arma

\- Se acabo, Hayes – Decía él [Centinela del silencio]

\- En eso tienes razón – Para sacar un interruptor – Este es el fin de los [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans] – para presionar el botón pero para su sorpresa…no paso nada para que el castaño la soltara

\- ¿Q-Que paso? – Decia la peli gris - ¡¿Por qué no explotan los explosivos?! – exclamo enojada

\- ¿Te refieres a los explosivos de Pentafloururo de cloro con polvora y agua? – Pregunto el castaño – Si no hubieras sido tan estúpida para mandar a atacarme probablemente no me hubiera puesto a vigilar el pantano como haber saboteado a tus bombas –

\- Maldito - Mascullo la chica

En ese momento lo apuñala con la hoja envenenada pero esto no se inmuto en lo más mínimo para que Hayes usara una bomba de flash como Saniya para que vieran en el cielo al [Black Bird] siendo que la escotilla inferior estaba abierta dejando ver a la morena castaña y a la peli gris

\- Vénus...Desireé...Quemar...los hare pagar por la muerte de mi madre – Dijo Saniya con una sonrisa sínica mientras la peli gris le abraza de la cintura siendo que ella se pega seductoramente a Giyena mientras esta toma uno de sus pechos con su mano

\- Vamos a destruir a los [asesinos]...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – Reía Hayes como una maniaca mientras la nave desaparece

\- ¡Víctor! – Dijo Lisesharte para ver cómo estaba herido - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada

\- Si…coof – Decía el mencionado tosiendo sangre

\- Amor, el veneno – Dijo Krulcifer preocupada

\- Oh, es verdad – Dijo el castaño para que todas retrocedieran mientras el castaño libera su Toki que es de color carmín mientras sus ojos se vuelven rojos siendo que rayos negros salen de su cuerpo. Las nuevas estaban sorprendidas pero en especial cierta pelirroja….

\- Eso es…¡¿[Gedokujutsu]?! – Exclamo asombrada Felicia

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Exclamaba el castaño para que sus músculos crecieran sorprendiendo a las que no habían visto eso mientras las que ya tenían tiempo con el castaño estaban viendo todo como si nada - HAAAAAAA... -

\- Ara, Ara…parece que Vic-chan tiene más trucos bajo la manga – Decia la castaña rojiza mayor mientras ve como el cuerpo del castaño se hacía más grande como el cabello le crecía un poco mas, su musculatura aumentaba y su piel se aclaraba (Nota: Toma la apariencia física de Kenshiro de Hokuto no Ken excepto por el color de ojos mientras trae puesto el anillo que le dio Ajuka)

\- Bueno, esta listo – Decia el castaño como si nada mientras las novatas como las Grandpré se quedaron embobadas viéndolo debido a la nueva musculatura que tenia el castaño para que Felicia se le acercara viéndolo seriamente

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar el [Gedokujutsu]? – Pregunto la pelirroja seriamente

\- Mi padre lo aprendió el mismo maestro que le enseño el [Senjutsu] y el [Toki] siendo que me lo enseño como a mis hermanas y yo se los enseñe a las chicas –Respondio el castaño

\- Entonces debió ser un Youkai muy viejo porque ese conocimiento es antiguo…pensaba que era un rumor pero veo que en realidad existe el arte de purificar el cuerpo con el ki…en pocas palabras ese es él [Gedokujutsu] – Decia Felicia

\- Vénus – Dijo el castaño para que la mencionada lo viera – Nee-san me ha contado sobre qué has estado solicitando desde hace un año y medio entrar a los [Nuit Vent] -

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada

\- Sería un honor tener a una persona con tus habilidades en mis filas – Decía él [maestro asesino] para que se emocionara - Pero…- la chica ve como miraba a los hombres caídos en la batalla – Ahora más que nunca tus hermanos, tu familia y tu rama te necesita…por lo que lamento decirte que no puedo reclutarte –

Al escuchar eso la chica estaba a punto de llorar pero reprimió sus lagrimas para suspirar pesadamente y mirar el lugar, viendo como varios de sus [aprendices] estaban muertos en el suelo

\- E-Entiendo – Dijo la chica con resignación – Debo de apoyar a mi madre y a mi rama…ahora lo entiendo…mi papel no termina aquí…esto es solo un nuevo comienzo –

\- Has madurado, Ve-chan – Dijo una voz para que viera como su madre la miraba orgullosa y con una calida sonrisa

\- ¿Mamá? – Dijo Vénus debido a que desde hace tiempo que no le decía así

\- Creo que eres digna de ser mi heredera – Comento Desireé

\- ¿Heredera? –

\- Si, cuando me retire…tomaras el puesto de [Mentora] de la [orden] –

Al oír eso se sorprendió mientras derramaba lágrimas para que su madre la abrace cálidamente

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti como tu padre lo está donde quiera que se encuentre – Decía Desireé

\- Mamá…- Decía Vénus derramando lagrimas

\- Al día siguiente -

Dos sirvientas traen un cuadro para que un par de mayordomos lo coloquen para que vieran a la castaña rojiza junto a una versión castaña oscura y morena de ella pero notaron bien como se parecía a Saniya pero era idéntica a Desireé

\- Ella es… - Decía Kallisté

\- Si, es mi difunta hermana gemela mayor… Ayame de Grandpré – Decia Desireé – Después de su muerte quite el cuadro por que la culpa me carcomía…pero al luchar contra Saniya-chan comprendí que debo avanzar -

\- Creo que también pondré la foto de papá – Dijo Vénus poniendo la foto de un hombre de tez pálida y la cara larga con una cantidad razonable de arrugas y marcas faciales que dan a entender que es un hombre de mediana edad. Tiene cejas delgadas, ojos de color oscuro y lleva un par de gafas (Nota: Es el padre de Itagaki de Hajime no Ippo New Challenger)

\- Era un hombre maravilloso a pesar de su apariencia – Decía la castaña rojiza mientras tenía una mano en su mejilla mientras tenia mucha nostalgia – Lastima que se me fue tan pronto -

\- Como lo extraño…a él y a sus pésimos chistes que me hacían reír – Decia la castaña menor que estaba como su madre

Todos los [Nuit Vent] tenía una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza como rayas azules en sus frentes siendo que estaban incrédulos como tenian un tic en la ceja mientras hacían una mueca graciosa por que no esperaban que el padre de Vénus y difunto esposo de Desireé fueran tan...pero tan feo...siendo que su hija ni siquiera se le parecía

Madre e hija empezaran de nuevo mientras las novatas se hacen más fuertes cada día siendo que pronto estarán listas para la batalla contra los [Assasins Hunters]

¿Cuál será su siguiente destino? ¿Qué paso con la familia de Lilith? ¿Quienes son la castaña de ojos rojos y la rubia de ojos verdes? ¿Qué nuevas amenazas se enfrentaran ahora los [Nuit Vent]?

Son las preguntas en el aire siendo que lo único que se sabes es que las aventuras como la diversión no terminaran por un buen rato

Ending 2: Anbaransuna KISS wo shite – Hiro Takahashi

 ***Música***

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] mientras son rodeados por fuego en un fondo aguamarina

 **Waretakagami no naka**

Se ve al equipo de elite de [asesinos] mientras están mirando el lugar en llamas en un fondo aguamarina

 **Utsurukimi no sugata**

Se ve la imagen de Tomoe, Mirajane, Lisanna y Philuffy en un fondo aguamarina

 **naiteiru naiteiru**

Se ve la imagen de Krulcifer Lisesharte, Miyabi y Ellis en un fondo aguamarina

 **hosoitsuki no nazoruyubi**

Se ve la imagen de Kuroka, Rossweisse, Airi y Est en un fondo aguamarina

 **dare o yondeiru no**

Se ve la imagen de Issei con su nueva apariencia y Celestia tomados de la mano mientras están espalda con espalda en un fondo aguamarina

 **kietakoi no senaka**

 **nandodemo nandodemo**

 **kimi no mado o tatakukara**

Aparecen los líderes de las facciones, los integrantes de DxD, los Sitri y los Gremory, los [mentores] y las [instructoras] de las ramas de asesinos para ser envueltos en fuego

 **yoru no kasokudo nisenakaosarete**

 **itogakiereutou ni**

 **tadakimi o kimi o tsuyokudaiteita**

Todo vuelve a ser de color mientras los [Nuit Vent] avanzan para que el [Centinela del Silencio] apague las llamas con una ondeada de su mano

Se ve la imagen de Tomoe, Mirajane, Lisanna, Philuffy, Krulcifer y Lisharte, Ellis, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Airi, Issei y Celestia con la [Boosted Gear Assasin Mode] junto con sus armas para que Issei lance un [Dragon Shot] de su dedo índice

 **anbaransu na KISS o kawashite**

 **ai ni chikazuke yo**

 **kimi no maidamokanashii uso mo boku no kokoro ni nemure**

Aparece la imagen de la imagen de Gedo Tachibana en el fondo para que se vean a los actuales [Assasins Hunter]

Luego a su lado aparecen Rias y las chicas del club de ocultismo, con el viento que ondea su cabello mientras tienen una mano en su pecho y derraman lágrimas

 ***Música***

Aparece los [Nuit Vent] viendo el horizonte mientras ven la imagen de una mujer de la [primera civilización] en el cielo para después realizar un [salto de fe] todos juntos

 _ **(Avances en: Mi página de Facebook: Búsquenme como ZeroKaien)**_

Extra:

\- Mansión Borgia – España -

Vemos como una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes vestida de prisionera de grandes pechos (98-59-92 cm) siendo escoltada por Derec y Kendall

\- Bastardos - Decia la chica - ¿Dónde estamos? –

\- En la mansión abandonada de los Borgia, vivían aquí hasta que se mudaron a Italia – Decia el castaño

\- ¿Por qué me traen a la casa del mayor enemigo de mi familia? –

\- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – Dijo Kendall para que ambos chicos abrieran las puertas siendo que ella ve a…

\- Gedo Tachibana…el traidor –

\- Vaya concepto más vulgar tienes de mi –

\- ¿Por qué mierdas estoy aquí? –

\- Vaya lenguaje - Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes

\- Simple, queremos que te unas a los [Assasins Hunters] –

\- ¿A la creación del traidor de Shay Cormac? – Decia la chica

\- Si –

\- No gracias – Dijo la castaña con una voz más infantil – Puede que sea una criminal…pero aun soy una Auditore…jamás me uniría a un grupo que creó un cobarde como Cormac –

\- ¿Ni aunque te ofreciéramos la oportunidad de matar al [Centinela del Silencio] Victor Quemar? – Decia el [Maestre] para que la chica Auditore sonriera perversamente

\- Continua…acabas de llamar mi atención -

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Como ven están ya casi están a la mitad del campamento de entrenamiento y los [Assasins Hunters] ¿Qué creen que le paso a la familia de Lilith? ¿Y quienes creen que son la castaña de ojos rojos y la rubia de ojos verdes que están con Gedo? ¿Y quien creen que es la chica que de la parte final?**_

 _ **Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, dejen**_ ** _un mensaje en mi página de Facebook y en un PM_**

 _ **Integrantes conocidos de los [Assasins Hunters]:**_

 _ **Gedo Tachibana – Líder del equipo, autor a la masacre de los [asesinos japoneses] y a las familias de [asesinos] de Japón**_

 _ **Dereck Adam Cormac – Capitán del equipo y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac**_

 _ **Versalia Fahrengart – Teniente del equipo y miembro de la famila de [asesinos franceses]: Los Fahrengart**_

 _ **Yoruka Tachibana – Alias: Yoruka Kirihime – Integrante del equipo, sobreviviente de la familia Tachibana y mascota de Gedo**_

 _ **Bantuda Joséphe – Hijo del [Mentor Asesino] Adéwalé Joséphe e integrante**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Saniya de Grandpré – Descendiente de Avelinne de Grandpré e integrante**_

 _ **Hayes Blanc – Una ex-[asesina rusa] e integrante**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **En breve subire el segundo [Assasins Express]**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es muy importante**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Si encuentran un error de escritura haganmelo saber**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	6. Cap 5: Punto y aparte

**Capítulo 5: Punto y aparte…**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos de consejos**

 ** _[Festín de sangre de los dioses]_** **Invocaciones o letanías**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{LOS RENEGADOS DE LA [ORDEN DE ASESINOS] SE HAN REUNIDO CON GEDO TACHIBANA, QUIEN ES EL AUTOR DE LA MASACRE DE [ASESINOS] EN JAPON DE HACE 12 AÑOS. HAN JURADO DESTRUIR A LA [HERMANDAD]. LA CORTINA DE OTRA MORTAL BATALLA…SE HA CORRIDO. PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS [NUIT VENT] TERMINARON SU ENTRENAMIENTO EN EL CARIBE PARA DESPUES IR A LA HACIENDA DAVENPORT DONDE CONOCERON A LA [INSTRUCTORA] JACQUELINE KENWAY COMO A JENNY REALIGHT O'BRIEN Y A KENDALL KENWAY, PERO ESTE SE PORTO HOSTIL CON ISSEI DEBIDO A QUE TIENE SENTIMIENTOS POR SU PRIMA SIENDO QUE TERMINO EN UN COMBATE DONDE QUISO INTERVENIR SHERRY BLENDY PROVOCANDO A QUE LOS DEGRADARAN A NOVICIO Y AL VER COMO LE DIERON UN [TOMAHAWK ASSASIN] A ISSEI DECIDIO DEJAR LA ORDEN. DESPUES DE ESO FUERON A NUEVA ORLEANS DONDE LAS NUEVAS CONOCERON A VENUS Y DESIREE, MADRE E HIJA DE GRANDPRE. SIN EMBARGO TAMBIEN NOTARON EL RESIMIENTO QUE TENIA SANIYA POR VICTOR REVELANDO QUE EL MISTERIOSO HAYES ES [GIYENA] Y ELLA JUNTO CON SANIYA HAN JURADO DESTRUIR A LOS [ASESINOS]}**

Opening 1: Hiryuu no Kishi - TRUE

 ***Música***

Aparece las imágenes de una armadura negra y carmín

 **FIGHT FOR THE SKY!**

Aparecen 13 siluetas humanas de entre las nubes en el cielo nocturno con la luna detrás de ellos para que aparezca el logo de

"Assasin's Dragon Unity"

 **Afuderasu kanjou mou tomanarai**

 **Mune midaita bokura no gensou (Dark revolution)**

Aparecen Lisharte, Ellis, Airi con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas junto a Est

Aparece la marca en el pecho de las chicas de Issei

Luego se ven a Issei y Dereck frente a frente en la bastilla para chocar sus espadas creando una luz cegadora

Aparece Gedo acomodándose las gafa para que frente a el aparezcan los [Assasins Hunter]

 **Kienai aza ni obiete itemo**

 **Toki ga mujou ni sugiteku dake**

Aparece Krulcifer, Mirajane y Lisanna con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Philuffy, Miyabi y Lilith con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

Aparece Celestia, Alizeé, Kuroka y Rossweise con sus capuchas de [asesinas] dejando ver sus armas

 **Susume yo (Let's Burst up)**

Aparece Issei abrazando a Celestia de la cintura

Dejan ver cómo cambia Issei su uniforme de Kuoh por su traje de [asesino]

 **Aru ga mama**

Aparece la imagen de Dominique sentado en un escritorio y a lado tiene a Shizuka

 **Ima koso**

 **(Let's Boosted up)**

Aparecen las [Triad]

 **Kawaru toki**

Aparecen Serafall, Gabriel y Penemue sonriendo calidamente

 **Kakumei no kane no oto ga doko made mo hibiite yuku**

 **Mou koko ni wa irarenai**

Aparece el símbolo de los [Asesinos], el Sainte-Chapelle y a Rias mirando el cielo de Kuoh mientras derrama lagrimas

Aparecen en una sala blanca Altaïr, Ezio, Edward, Connor, Evie y Arno

 **Kaze mo kitte yuke furi kitte yuke hiryuu no gotoku**

 **Hajimari ga michiru mama densetsu ni nare**

 **Tokihanatte yuke tonde yuke inochi o tagirasete**

 **Erabareshi mono o matsu sekai wa**

 **OVER IN THE NEW AGE**

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] y los [Assasin´s Hunters] frente a frente para que Issei luche contra Dereck a una velocidad cegadora

Celestia lucha contra Versalia

Tomoe contra Yoruka

Aparece Dominique para luchar contra Gedo

Aparecen nuevos enemigos con capuchas

Aparece el [Boosted Gear: Assasin Mode]

Se ve a los [Nuit Vent] sobre Ryuuteimaru viendo el cielo de Paris

Al final se ve a Issei con la [Boosted Gear] activada frente a su rostro y a sus costados a sus chicas para que el orbe de la [Sacred Gear] parpadee

\- Semanas después -

Habían pasado dos meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que el entrenamiento ya había terminado, los conocimientos que debían aprender con los [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans] fueron adquiridos….aprendieron sobre herbolaria para hacer venenos, paralizantes, antídotos como algunos tipos de bombas que son tradicionales entre los [asesinos], aprendieron moverse en pantanos y otras cosas más como mejoraron su equilibrio…pero lo más importante es que las nuevas empezaron a aprender el [Shunpo], el uso como manipulación de [Toki] y las [Técnicas de pies de las artes marciales Coreanas] siendo que el pantano era un lugar perfecto para empezar debido al terreno que no era estable

Era el último día en la Mansión De Grandpré debido a que debían de ir con los [Asesinos Británicos]

\- Bien, han superado las pruebas y han aprendido lo que debían de conocer por lo que se les dará un regalo como es tradición cuando superan las pruebas – Dijo Desireé para que pasaran 6 [asesinos] con 6 cajas con el símbolo de la rama para que los abrieran revelando…

\- Esto es…- Decía la castaña valkyria sorprendida y contenta

\- Así es, son un kit de hierbas para crear venenos, paralizantes, antídotos y bombas que usaban los [Asesinos Turcos] como un almanaque donde viene las instrucciones y el [Látigo]…que es la arma características de nuestra hermandad – Decía Vénus para entregárselos a las 3 chicas – Felicidades, se los han ganado… [Asesinas]–

Issei y las demás les aplauden mientras ellas se inclinan puesto se sentían tan felices por ganar sus armas por su propio esfuerzo

\- Bueno, es hora…no les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto…espero que puedan superar las pruebas venideras – Decía la castaña rojiza

\- Gracias, [Mentora] – Decían las novatas haciendo una reverencia

\- Víctor…por favor… salva a Saniya…aun cuando eso signifique darle la paz…según nuestros preceptos – Decía la [Instructora]

\- Entiendo – Decía el mencionado para que Desireé se le pegue sensualmente

\- Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Vic-chan – Decía la [Mentora] – Te prometo usar…- pero no termino la frase por que vio como Celestia y Tomoe lo jalaron para ser teletransportados los [Nuit Vent] dentro del familiar del castaño mientras madre e hija los despedían

\- Cabina de Ryuuteimaru –

Los [Nuit Vent] se encontraban descasando después de esa "despedida" siendo que notaron como la rubia Frye estaba algo ida

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntaba Felicia

\- Si no me equivoco vamos a ir a la rama de los [Asesinos Británicos] –Decía Miyabi

\- Correcto – Decía Lilith distantemente

\- Ryuu, sabes las coordenadas… a Londres –Decía el castaño seriamente mientras la nave toma la ruta siendo que el castaño mira a la Frye

\- ¿Qué pasa? Ise-sama – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules algo preocupada

\- Lamento darte esta noticia hasta ahora pero…- Decía el mencionado para que la chica abriera los ojos en señal de sorpresa y horror

\- Hospital de Londres –

Vemos a cierta rubia corriendo por los pasillos del hospital desesperada con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas mientras su mirada reflejaba tristeza y desesperación siendo que recordaba las palabras del líder de su equipo

"Se me informo en el lapso de estos 2 meses que estuvimos en Nueva Orleans que tus hermanas y tus padres fueron heridos de muerte…no me han dicho nada más solo que están en terapia intensiva _"_

En ese momento ve a un castaño de cabello corto, ojos azul verdosos, alto y complexión musculosa. Vestido con un saco negro azulado, camisa blanca, pantalones del mismo color que el saco y zapatos negros

\- Onii-sama –

\- Lilith –

Ambos chicos se abrazaron mientras la chica lloraba a mares siendo que su hermano la consolaba. Estuvieron así durante un largo rato hasta que la rubia se calmo

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran? –Pregunto Lilith

\- Ya están estables y fueron pasados a unas habitaciones hace un mes… pero todavía se están recuperando–Dijo el hermano de la rubia de ojos azules – ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Pregunto curioso – Supe por nuestros padres que te fuiste con nuestra hermana francesa Lisesharte Atismata…como sea este no es el lugar para hablar de ello – mirando el hospital

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la rubia Frye – Pero no debí dejarlos…de haber sabido esto…yo…yo…- llorando de culpa y arrepentimiento

\- No te culpes…nuestros padres estaban felices de que decidieras tu propio camino y me alegro que no hayas estado – Decía el hermano de Lilith para que vea detrás de su hermana a un chico vestido con un traje de oficinista azul marino, camisa blanca, corbata azulón y pañuelo a juego en el bolsillo del saco junto a él están varias chicas que traían vestidos casuales, con sacos y zapatillas a juego

\- Tú debes ser Víctor Quemar ¿no es así? –

\- Así es- Contesto el castaño de ojos verdes – ¿Y tú eres…? – pregunto casualmente esperando una respuesta

\- Mi nombre es Robert Andrew Henry Frye – Decía el castaño de ojos azules mientras hacia una reverencia – Hijo de la actual cabeza de la familia Frye, Jacob Evans Frye y hermano mayor de Lilith –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijeron el castaño de ojos verdes y las chicas que venían con él

\- Bueno, vamos a la casa que tenemos en Londres…ahí me estoy quedando – Recomendó el identificado como Robert

\- De acuerdo – Dijeron los [Nuit Vent]

\- Pero antes…¿puedo verlos? – Pregunto Lilith puesto que estaba preocupada por su familia

\- Desgraciadamente Misty, Jonh y la tía April están con ellos…podrás verlos cuando cambiemos de turno – Dijo el castaño de ojos azules

\- Esta bien – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules

\- Mansión Kenway -

Llegaron a donde se quedaba Robert siendo que pasaron antes por el cruce que usaron The Beatles para la portada de uno de sus discos por lo que el castaño tomo una foto con su celular

\- Esta es…- Decía la rubia de ojos cian sorprendida el lugar

\- Si, es la mansión de Edward Kenway que es propiedad de mi familia desde 1890 como una base de [asesinos]– Dijo el castaño de ojos azules

\- ¿Kenway? ¿Cómo el pirata?-miaou – Pregunto Felicia curiosa

\- [Maestro asesino] y corsario – Respondió Robert– Después de terminar sus asuntos con la hermandad del caribe como de un tiempo de navegar por varios mares…regreso a Inglaterra y construyo esta mansión con el oro que incauto de su saqueos –

\- ¿Pero no es lo mismo corsario que pirata? – Pregunto Ellis

\- No, los piratas eran criminales mientras que los corsarios tenían permiso de la corona española o inglesa para saquear barcos pero bajo estrictas condiciones como no atacar los barcos de la respectiva corona a la que servían y no matar a inocentes – Explicaba Robert – Bien, pasen están en su casa – para abrir la puerta y que pasaran a la sala mientras que prepara té para todos siendo que su hermana le ayuda a servir

\- Gracias por el té – Dijeron los chicos para beberlo siendo que Celestia les enseñaba como tomar la bebida a Felicia y Kallisté

\- Debo decir que es un honor conocer al legendario [Maestro Asesino] Víctor Quemar – Decía Robert

\- Y yo de conocer al hermano mayor de Lilith – Decía le mencionado

\- Lilith, si estas con el [Centinela del silencio] eso significa…-

\- Sí, soy una [asesina francesa] y una [Nuit Vent]–

\- Vaya…no me lo esperaba –

\- Nii-san – Dijo la rubia Frye seriamente dejando su taza - ¿Quién ataco a Claire, Rinslet y a nuestros padres – mientras veía a su hermano a los ojos

\- No puedo decirlo – Dijo el mencionado desviando la mirada

\- Ya no soy una niña, Robert-niisan...soy una [asesina] – Dijo Lilith – Quiero que me digas quien fue o quienes fueron los infelices que atacaron a nuestra familia -

\- Fueron…- Decía el mencionado para ser interrumpido….

\- Fueron Rubia y Angela Johnson –Dijo una voz para que vieran a un castaño de ojo color verde claro con un parche en su ojo derecho (Nota: Sera como el parche de Kenpachi Zaraki pero no absorbe poder) que está en sus 30's vestido con una gabardina, camisa blanca, pantalón semi formal negro azulado y botas militares

\- Tío Ethan – Dijeron Robert y Lilith

\- [Mentor] – Dijeron Issei y sus chicas excepto las nuevas

\- Es un gusto verte Lilith…aunque me hubiera gustado recibirte en otras circunstancias – Decía el mencionado para ver al castaño de ojos verdes – Tiempo sin vernos…Víctor –

\- Lo mismo digo…maestro –

\- Víctor ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Él es el [Mentor] de los [Asesinos Británicos] y tío de Lilith como de Robert….Ethan Richard Frye – Respondió el mencionado

\- Mucho gusto – Decían la castaña y la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia

\- Tío ¿está seguro de lo que dijo? – Pregunto Lilith con la voz quebrada

\- Si, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos…también fue ayudada por mi hija no legítima y alumna de tu padre…Angela – Dijo el mencionado apretando los puños

\- ¿Hija no legitima? – Pregunto Phillufy curiosa

\- Angela es la hija de mi ex-novia de juventud…Miranda Johnson – Decía el castaño del parche – Yo tuve una relación de muchos años con ella hasta que a los 18 me volví un [asesino] en toda regla por lo que la abandone para que no fuera un blanco de los [Templarios] pero nunca me entere que estaba embarazada…ella murió cuando Angela tenía 16 años…y mi hermano la acogió siendo que la introdujo al mundo de los [asesinos] pero hace 4 meses…-

\- Descubrió que tío era su padre y culpo a los [asesinos] de la muerte de su madre por lo que juro hacernos pagar por ello. Siendo que se unió junto con Rubia a los [Assasins Hunters] - Explico Robert sorprendiendo y destrozando mas a Lilith

\- Todavía recuerdo ese día – Decía Ethan

Flashback

" _Iba a visitar a Jacob y a su familia…"_

Ethan toca la puerta mientras espera que le abra la espada de su hermano gemelo Jacob siendo que venía a platicar sobre algo relacionado a una de sus hijas como una verdad que apenas supo. Cuando….

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –

*No…por favor…¡NO!*

\- Esa voz…¡Claire! –

No lo pensó dos veces y se quitó el parche, dejando ver un ojo rojo como la sangre pero con una pupila rasgada para liberar una energía rojo oscura y dio una patada circular a la puerta para ver como todo estaba oscuro pero con su ojo derecho podía ver algo que le horrorizo

\- Sangre….-

En ese momento entra a la sala para ver a una castaña de ojos rojos apuñalando a su hermano como a una rubia de ojos rojos, a una rubia menor estaba moribunda mientras una rubia de ojos verdes terminaba de apuñalar a una pelirroja que tiene pequeñas trenzas

\- ¿Por qué…? – Decía el castaño incrédulo por lo que veía con sus ojos, su hermano, cuñada y sobrinas en el suelo desangrándose

\- Oh, tío – Dijo la castaña

\- Ethan Frye – Dijo la rubia fríamente

\- ¿Por qué hicieron esto? – Pregunto el castaño de ojos verdes molesto mientras eleva su aura lentamente – ¡Rubia, Angela! – exclamo derramando lagrimas

\- Demostrar que soy la más fuerte de la familia Frye – Dijo la castaña

\- No me mal entiendas…no los odio…simplemente es un trabajo profesional – Decía la rubia

\- ¿Quiénes les encargaron tal atrocidad? – Dijo el castaño viendo una medalla con un símbolo conocido para él – Así que [Assasins Hunters] –

\- Como dijo Rubia-san…no es nada personal…es todo meramente profesional…el [Maestre] Gedo nos envió a matar al único conocedor del [Nanto Suichou Ken] que sería un peligro para la guerra que se avecina…el [Albatros Ingles]…Jacob Evans Frye – Dijo la rubia

\- Así que ese miserable se volvió un [Templario] – Mascullo el castaño gélidamente – **Ustedes mocosas….acaban de cometer el peor error de su vida** –aumentando más su aura siendo que las chicas vieron como su aura mostraba la figura de un hombre musculoso vestido con pieles de lobo y oso mostrando una mirada con unos ojos rojos como si estuviera bañados en sangre

\- Entonces los rumores son ciertos – Decía la castaña sudando

\- ¿R-Rumores? – Decía la rubia temerosa

\- A Ethan Richard Frye lo conocen como el [Berserker Británico] – Respondió Rubia

\- **MISERABLES…NO SOLO TRAICIONARON A LA [HERMANDAD] SI NO TAMBIÉN ATACARON A MI HERMANO COMO A SU FAMILIA** – Decía Ethan invadido por el odio y la rabia – **NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS MI HIJA, ANGELA O TU MI SOBRINA, RUBIA…AHORA MISMO VOY A DESTRUIRLAS Y DESPUES IRE A MATAR A GEDO TACHIBANA POR ESTO** – listo para preparar su ataque hasta que…

\- ¡DETENTE…ANI! – Exclamo una voz para que viera a su hermano se levantaba con apenas fuerzas

\- **JACOB…** -

\- Por favor no lo hagas, Ethan-san – Pidió una mujer que parecía la versión mayor de Lilith pero con la piel blanca, esa mujer era….

\- **CHRISTINE…** \- Dijo el castaño mayor

\- Por favor…a pesar de sus errores, es mi hija…no puedo dejar que la mates – Dijo el padre de Rubia sosteniéndose apenas con fuerzas, preparándose para defender a su hija

\- Jacob – Decía Ethan más tranquilo mientras mira el rostro de Rubia como el de su hija no legitima, lo que hizo desaparecer su ira para darles la espalda – Váyanse…-

Las chicas obedecieron para salir por la puerta siendo que no miraron atrás pero ambas escucharon unas palabras antes de irse

\- Cuídense...mucho… - Dijo Christine en un susurro

\- Rubia…si nos volvemos a encontrar como un [Asesino] y una [Assasins Hunter]…uno de los dos morirá – Decia Ethan – Y Angela….-

Después de eso ambas chicas sin que nadie los detuviera…para que Ethan aplicara primeros auxilios como llamo a un hospital

Fin del Flashback

Lilith estaba cabizbaja mientras los demás no decían nada, en el ambiente solo había un silencio abrazador y tenso…se podía oir el viento en la sala, era difícil para todos decir algo …hasta que…

\- Voy a descansar – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules para retirarse a su habitación – Nii-san, puedes avisarme cuando vayan a cambiar de turnos…quiero ver a Claire-chan y a Rinslet-chan –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Robert

Acto seguido la chica subió las escaleras pero el castaño francés noto como el aura de su subordinada estaba llena de sentimientos tales como rabia, tristeza, culpa, impotencia, dolor y decepción

\- Lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé – Decía Lisesharte

\- Te equivocas – Decía Víctor seriamente – Quiere mantener la fachada de chica fuerte pero está destrozada por dentro– para levantarse

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Robert

\- A ver a Lilith – Respondió el castaño para que subiera al segundo piso y usando la [Vista de Águila] encontró a quien buscaba en el tejado, cuando subió vio cómo su subordinada y alumna estaba abrazando las rodillas

\- Aquí estas – Dijo una voz para que la rubia viera a…

\- Ise-sama…- Dijo Lilith fríamente – Lo siento pero… ¿Podría…Podría dejarme un momento a solas? –

El castaño no dijo nada siendo que se sentó a lado de ella mientras miraba el horizonte viendo como el cielo de Londres seguía igual que siempre

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la rubia Frye fríamente

\- Bien, ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? – Dijo el peliblanco calmadamente

\- Te dije que me dejaras sola –

\- Es cierto pero…

\- Entonces…-

En ese momento el castaño abrazo con mucho cariño a la rubia que estaba sorprendida –

\- Ise...sama –

\- Te has esforzado mucho…como tu líder y maestro…te he visto crecer junto con Kuroka y Rossweisse como [asesina] – Decía el castaño – Siempre le envió fotos como reportes a tus padres sobre tu avance y platico con ellos como con tus hermanas…¿sabes lo que me dijeron cuando les dijo que obtuviste tus primeros [buscapiés] y tu [cerbatana]? –

\- ¿Qué…? – Pregunto con la voz un poco quebrada

\- "Esa es mi hija" "Estoy tan orgullosa de ella" "Esa es mi Onee-chan" "Fufufu…pronto estaré en el mismo equipo que Onee-chan"…lo dijeron tu padre, tu madre, Claire y Rinslet respectivamente cuando les mostré las fotos que te tome con tu [cerbatana] y tus [buscapiés] – Decía el castaño – Le prometí a tus padres que te cuidaría como velaría por tu bienestar…no te dije nada sobre esto hasta ahora por qué no estás lista para enfrentar a Rubia. Estoy más que seguro que si te lo decía…habrías ido a buscar a tu hermana para hacerla pagar y ahí seria tu final. Ella es tan fuerte como yo…iba a ser promovida a [maestra asesina] antes de este incidente…ya con eso te das cuenta de su fuerza y Angela debe tener un buen nivel. Prefería que mil veces no supieras nada y decírtelo hasta ahora, aun cuando significara ganarme tu odio que arriesgaras tu vida…ella como [Assasins Hunter] no te tendrá piedad…no quiero perderte…eres una persona importante para mí – la rubia solo estaba sorprendida mientras tenia pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en la comisura de sus ojos– Así que no tienes que hacerte la fuerte…-

En ese momento la máscara de Lilith se rompió dejando que la rubia abrazara al castaño sosteniéndolo con fuerza para que empezara a llorar un mar de lágrimas. Enterarse de esa verdad así como saber que sus padres no la odiaban por irse si no que estaban felices por ella y sus hermanas menores se jactaban de ella…hizo que rompiera en llanto. Issei solo dejaba que llorara mientras le acaricia el cabello…así estuvieron un buen rato. Cuando se calmó un poco miro, Lilith miro a Issei mientras este le daba una sonrisa tranquila y serena. Para que la rubia se sonrojara y juntara sus labios con los del castaño en un tierno beso.

Issei estaba sorprendido al principio pero no tardo en corresponder para que se separaran mientras se miran a los ojos siendo que Lilith esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

\- Ya estoy mejor, gracias…Ise-sama – Dijo la rubia

\- No es nada…para eso estoy – Contesto el castaño

\- Gracias…muchas gracias –Repitió la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa para nuevamente abrazarlo mientras miraban el cielo. Luego del tierno momento bajaron para que todos vieran como Lilith se encontraba estable y volvía a sonreír. Comieron algo como Issei platico con Ethan sobre un tema que debía de saber

\- Hospital del Londres –

Lilith, Robert, Celestia, Mirajane e Issei fueron al hospital para visitar a la familia de la novata rubia de los [Nuit Vent]. Siendo que cambiaron el turno con la tía y primos de los hermanos Frye

Vemos a la albina y al castaño estar frente una sala con el número 10 en la puerta. Robert abre la puerta y pasa para que Mira e Issei vieran a su ocupante que es una bella joven de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos color verde esmeralda. Ella tiene un extravagante pelo rubio platino largo que le llega a las caderas con caireles en la puntas. Con un cuerpo rollizo y un pecho no tan grande pero notorio (86-57-88 cm). Tenía un cabestrillo en el brazo derecho, un yeso en el pie izquierdo como un parche de gasa en la mejilla derecha

\- Rinslet-chan –Dijo Robert

\- Onii-sama – Dijo la mencionada que es la primera hermana menor de Lilith…Rinslet Frye

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Mejor…pero aquí estoy aburrida – Decía la rubia de ojos verdes simplonamente

\- Debes tener paciencia…en unos días podrás salir del hospital – Regaño levemente a su hermanita el castaño

\- Lo sé – Suspiro pesadamente Rinslet – Ya lo sé -

\- En fin, vengo acompañada de dos personas especiales que vienen a visitarte –

\- Ara, Ara…así que Onii-sama tiene dos novias nuevas–

\- Sabes que yo tengo novia –

\- ¿Llamas novia a esa santurrona? –

\- ¿A qué viene ese comentario? – Pregunto Robert confundido - ¿Qué tienes en contra de Joanna? -

-Si supieras porque lo digo Onii-sama…- Decía Rinslet suspirando

\- En fin, no traje a Joana debido a que esta fuera del país – Dijo el castaño – Pasen – para que la rubia de ojos verdes viera a una albina de ojos azules junto a un castaño de ojos verdes por lo que la rubia estaba sorprendida para empezar a….

\- ¿¡M-M-M-Mirajane-sama!? ¿¡V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-Víctor-sama!? – Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes muy sorprendida al punto de tartamudear – Oh no…me heroína y el hombre que más admiro están aquí…si me ven así no me reclutaran como una [Nuit Vent]…rayos – tratando de arreglarse mientras el castaño y la albina tenían una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- En fin…te dejare con Mira para que platiques y más adelante vendrá a verter Lilith –

\- ¡¿Onee-chan está aquí?! –

\- Si esta con Claire que está más delicada –

\- Robert…lo que veras a continuación es un secreto que solo conocen mis padres, hermanas y mi equipo – Dijo el castaño para que sostuviera la pierna de la chica para presionar con un dedo el musculo mientras con su mano derecha aparecía una energía color azul muy intenso mientras la chica aprieta los dientes como con su mano libre para que repita con sus pulgares apriete el brazo de la chica curándola y después aprieta un punto debajo de su pecho derecho para que se recuperara sorprendiendo al castaño Frye. Rinslet se miraba y sentía como su pie y brazo estaban mejor

\- Asombroso – Decía la rubia – Ya me siento mejor –

\- ¿Qué fue eso? –

\- Lo sabrás cuando veamos a tus padres…por ahora iré con Celes y Lilith – Dijo el castaño para salir de la sala dejando a Mirajane platicando con Rinslet mientras Robert fue a ver a sus padres. En la siguiente puerta se encuentra a su prometida y a su nueva subordinada – Vamos entrando –

\- Ise…dentro…- Decía Celestia pero fue interrumpida por su prometido

\- Lo sé, Robert me lo dijo antes de salir de la sala donde esta Rinslet…por eso vine – Respondio el castaño

\- ¿Usaras "eso"? – Pregunto la tercera oficial de los [Nuit Vent]

\- Sí, tengo que corregir los errores de mi kohai – Respondió el hijo de los Dorian

\- ¿"Eso"? – Pregunto la rubia Frye curiosamente

En ese momento abren la puerta para ver a una chica con vendas en la cabeza y conectada a tubos siendo que tal escena era demasiado para Lilith que se derrumbó siendo sostenida por Celestia que la acerco a su hermana menor mientras derramaba lagrimas para acariciarle una mejilla mientras sentía una terrible opresión en el corazón

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan imprudente? Claire-chan – Dijo Lilith llorando

\- Ma cherié – Dijo el castaño – Sostenla –

\- Si, Mon aimée – Dijo la rubia de ojos cian para someter a su protegida con una llave de Judo

\- ¡¿Qué le haras?! – Grito Lilith

\- Cállate o te pongo a dormir – Respondió Celestia seriamente

En ese momento el castaño empieza apretar varios puntos del cuerpo de la chica siendo que después de unos segundos la chica abrió sus ojos para que el castaño la ayudara a levantarse quitándole los tubos como las vendas

\- ¿Are? – Dijo la chica que tenía el cabello rojo - ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital? –

\- ¿Claire-chan? –

\- ¡¿Onee-chan?! – Exclamo la mencionada sorprendida de ver a su hermana - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Se supone que estabas en Nueva Orleans –

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso Lilith confundida - ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – viendo como su hermana estaba como nueva

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo una voz

\- Bien, aunque…- Decía la identificada como Claire para ver a…- ¡V-V-V-Víctor-sama! -

\- Hola – Dijo el mencionado casualmente viendo como la pelirroja tenía una piel blanca que contrastaba con el color de su pelo. Sus ojos y labios eran como una sakura en pleno florecimientos siendo que no tenía mucho pecho pero sus medidas estaban bien proporcionadas (77-57-87 cm)

\- N-No…- Decía la pelirroja tiernamente - Como espero que Víctor Quemar me reclute como una [Nuit Vent] con este aspecto – susurraba arreglándose como podía el cabello mientras el castaño y las dos rubias tenían una gota detrás de su cabeza puesto que no era una reaccion que esperaban

(Idéntica a Rinslet) Pensó el castaño Dorian

\- Claire-chan ¿sabes lo que paso? –

\- No recuerdo mucho Onee-chan…solo recuerdo que estábamos cenando y después…nada –

\- Víctor…- Dijo la rubia de ojos cian mirando a su prometido

\- Bueno me retiro – Decía el mencionado para salir de la sala mientras la pelirroja estaba emocionada puesto que veía a…

\- ¡Celes-oneesama! – Exclamo la pelirroja Frye emocionada de ver a su ídolo para que antes de salir el castaño lanzara una [vitamina] especial a la rubia de ojos cian para que se la diera a la pelirroja para que esta la masticara y tragara recuperandose completamente

El castaño de ojos verdes vio a un castaño de ojos azules que estaba junto a una puerta esperándolo

\- ¿Es aquí? – Pregunto el castaño Dorian

\- Si, mis padres se encuentran en esta sala doble – Respondió el castaño Frye

\- ¿Cuál es su estado? –

\- Crítico, los doctores me han dicho que mis padres entraron en coma –

\- Ya veo –

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? – Pregunto Robert

\- Lo sabrás en breve – Respondió Víctor para que entrara a la sala junto con Robert – Cierra la puerta – para que el hermano mayor de Lilith pusiera seguro siendo que sintió como alguien le presiono el pecho para que cayera al suelo

\- ¡¿Q-Que me hiciste?! – Exclamo el [asesino] Británico

\- Presione tu punto [Shintanchū] por lo que no podrás mover el cuerpo a menos que te libere – Dijo el castaño de ojos verdes para ir a donde esta sus padres – Maestro, Christine-san –

En ese momento el castaño inspecciona el cuerpo de los mencionados para que empiece a apretar varios puntos de su cuerpo a una velocidad cegadora

\- [Hokuto Ikikaera ken] (Puño que revitaliza de la estrella del norte) – Decía el castaño para que en ese momento los padres de Robert despertaran como si nada a la par que Victor liberaba al castaño Frye

\- ¿Qué paso…? – Decía la rubia que se miraba y se tocaba

\- Esto es…- Decía el castaño sorprendido

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Maestro…Christine-san –

\- ¡Issei! – Exclamaron los mencionados sorprendidos

\- Me alegro que estén mejor – Dijo el mencionado

\- Usaste los [Keiraku Hiko] ¿no es así? – Pregunto el padre de Robert

\- Era la única opción – Decía él [Centinela del silencio]

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño mayor – Entonces aceptaste el destino de ser el sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] -

\- No exactamente, recuerde que puede estar el verdadero sucesor en alguna parte del mundo y solo lo uso en caso de extrema emergencia como este –

\- ¿[Hokuto Shinken]? – Pregunto Robert confundido

\- Como sabes yo soy el actual sucesor del [Nanto Suichouken] como el único usuario de [Nanto Seiken] que existe en esta era. Pero aparte del [Nanto Seiken] existen 2 escuelas de artes marciales mortales, El [Gento Ko Ken] y el [Hokuto Shinken]. El [Hokuto Shinken] usa los 708 puntos secretos del cuerpo para destruirlo desde dentro a diferencia del [Nanto Seiken] que corta a los enemigos y destruye su cuerpo por fuera – Explico el padre de Robert, Jacob Evans Frye

\- Entiendo – Decía Robert con una mirada seria

\- En fin…tengo que decirles algo importante y que deben de mantener en secreto – Dijo el [Centinela del Silencio] seriamente

\- Horas más tarde –

Ya los padres y hermanas de Lilith fueron dados de alta debido a que se recuperaron "milagrosamente" por lo que no tenían secuelas o daños graves. Robert llamo a sus tíos para informarles lo que paso como que prepararan algo especial

\- Varios minutos más tarde – Mansión Kenway -

Issei y los demás llegaban a donde el hermano de Lilith se quedaba para que al abrir la puerta escucharan un "¡Sorpresa!" lanzando serpentinas siendo que había un letrero detrás de ellos que decía

"Bienvenidos a casa"

Los recién salidos del hospital estaban felices de que sus familiares y conocidos los recibieran por lo que procedieron a comer como disfrutar de la fiesta para descansar puesto que mañana sería un día largo

\- Habitación de Serafall – Mansión Sitri – Inframundo -

Vemos a cierta Maou que está muy feliz mientras ve un collar hecho de obsidiana con piedras preciosas…no era lo más elegante que usaba pero le gustaba debido a que su novio se lo hizo. Desde que volvió sus padres, su hermana e incluso sus sirvientes habían visto como la morena estaba radiante además de que había dejado claro que ella ya tenía una relación por lo que todos aquellos que le mandaban propuestas de matrimonio como el consejo de ancianos se enojaron bastante.

Pero cuando dijo que su novio era el [Centinela de Silencio]… todos se quedaron en shock como empezaron a sudar debido a que su poder era conocido por las 3 facciones por el incidente que hubo en Turquía…con eso dicho las propuestas de compromiso y las molestias de los ancianos dejaron de llegarle.

Encontramos a la Maou viendo un marco donde esta la foto que se tomó con su amado [maestro asesino]

\- Kya~…- Expreso la morena de coletas para abrazar la imagen contra su gran busto – Mi querido Alexandre-chan…soy la chica más feliz de las 3 facciones…tengo al mejor novio de los 3 mundos – mientras rodaba en su cama

En ese momento tocan la puerta de su habitación para que la chica magica que oyera una voz

*Serafall-sama, tiene una reunión con los líderes de las facciones* Dijo la voz que parecía ser de una sirvienta para que la mencionada hiciera un puchero y suspirara pesadamente

\- Entiendo, en un momento voy – Dijo la morena para que se fuera a bañar, ponerse su vestido e ir en un círculo mágico a…

\- Castillo del Maou Lucifer – Inframundo –

Serafall llego al castillo del pelirrojo siendo que se encontraban Sirzechs, Shemzahai y Michael como Gabriel y Penemue. La rubia llevaba un brazalete mientras la peli morada llevaba unos pendientes, siendo que ambos objetos están hechos de obsidiana con piedras preciosas

\- ¿Para qué nos citaron? – Pregunto Penemue curiosa

\- Queremos saber donde estuvieron estos 2 meses que se ausentaron – Dijo Shemzahai

\- Bueno…- Decía Serafall algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el dedo

\- Es algo difícil de explicar – Completo la [Serafín] que hacia el mismo gesto que la Maou

\- Serafall, Gabriel-san, Penemue-san…no nos pueden mentir – Dijo Sirzechs seriamente

\- El radar ubico a Gabriel en Francia y posteriormente en las Bahamas junto con ustedes… ¿qué hacían ahí? – Pregunto el Overlord del cielo

\- E-Estábamos con los…- Decía la morena susurrando mientras jugaba con su cabello

\- ¿Estaban con los…? – Pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto de que continuar

\- Bueno es que fuimos a ver a...- Decía la peli morada desviando la mirada

\- ¿Si? – Pregunto el castaño de ojos plateados

\- Lo que pasa es que estuvimos con…- Decía la Maou mientras jugaba con sus dedos

\- ¿Si? – Decía el rubio

\- Es que fuimos a ver a…- Decía la Carde

\- ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? – Decían los líderes algo desesperados al ver como la morena y la peli morada solo le daban vueltas al asunto

\- Estábamos con nuestro…- Decía Serafall nuevamente dando vueltas al asunto siendo que no se fijó en lo que decía

\- ¿Nuestro? – Dijeron los líderes algo confundidos

\- Mooo~… - Dijo Gabriel desesperada por que ya se había cansado de tanta vuelta - ¡Estábamos nuestro novio Ise! – para 3 segundos después de eso se tapara la boca

\- ¡Gabriel! – Exclamaron la Carde y la Maou sonrojadas dejando impactados a los presentes 3 hombres presentes en la sala

3…2….1…

\- ¡¿AH?! – Exclamaron Sirzechs, Michael y Shemzahai sorprendidos puesto que no esperaban tal noticia pero vieron como las 3 chicas estaba con las caras rojas

\- ¿Nos podrían explicar a que se refieren con que Ise-kun es su novio? - Pregunto Michael para que le dijeron por que estuvieron en Gran Inagua, como empezó su relación con el [maestro asesino], lo que paso en la isla Caribeña y la situación en la que están en este momento la hermandad de asesinos

\- Así que Ise-kun está en guerra con los dichosos [Assasins Hunters] – Decía Sirzechs

\- Si, y también tenemos información sobre Rizevim y Euclid – Decía la rubia de caireles sacando un dossier – Airi-chan ha encontrado que esos dos estan investigando como formando un nuevo ejército –

\- Sin embargo, I-kun se encargó de ellos mientras estuvimos en el caribe – Decía la morena de coletas

\- Ise-kun cree que en menos de 5 años…Livan hará su movimiento – Decía la Carde seriamente

\- Entonces…- Decía el actual líder de los caídos

\- Él se está dedicando en estos momentos a preparar a sus nuevas integrantes para el ataque frontal de los [Nuit Vent] contra los [Assasins Hunters] – Decía la Serafin – Después de la guerra…piensa exterminar a Livan como sus ambiciones –

\- ¿Pero cómo consiguieron esa información? – Pregunto el pelirrojo puesto que apenas y supo que estaban vivos por sus contactos

\- Con [El tercer ojo] – Respondió Gabriel como si nada

\- ¿[Tercer ojo]? – Preguntaron el pelirrojo, el castaño y el rubio intrigados por ese concepto

\- Es un programa informático creado por Airi que utiliza todo lo que esté conectado a la red digital, la función de este programa es rastrear a personas concretas a través los medios digitales, eso incluye las cámaras de los semáforos, celulares, laptops, cajeros automáticos y computadoras, si tiene una cámara o una lente el [Tercer ojo] podrá rastrearte en cuestión de minutos. Pero su rango aumento cuando le di el permiso de acceder al [Ojo de dios] – Explicaba Gabriel

\- Así que para eso era la solicitud que hiciste hace dos meses – Decía el Overlord del cielo recibiendo una afirmación de su hermana menor

\- ¿Pero no han pensado que ese privilegio lo pueden usar en nuestra contra más adelante? – Dijo el líder de los caídos

\- Te equivocas, podríamos esperar algo así de los [templarios] pero no de los [asesinos]…son guerreros que luchan por la libertad del hombre y el libre albedrio – Decía Penemue enojada por el comentario de su compañero – Ellos tienen un credo, recuérdalo, Shemzahai -

\- Entonces…- Decía Michael para ser interrumpida por su hermana menor

\- Jamás tendremos el [3° ojo], es un artefacto [asesino] que solo Ise, sus parejas y sus descendientes pondrán usar – Dijo Gabriel

\- No se preocupen, I-kun no nos hará nada a menos que nosotros hagamos algo contra la humanidad o contra los [asesinos] – Decía Serafall

\- Entiendo – Dijeron los 3 líderes mas tranquilos

\- Además tienen un seguro – Decía Gabriel

\- ¿Un seguro? – Dijeron los hombres curiosos

\- Al ser nuestro novio, ayudara a las 3 facciones…- Decía Penemue aliviando a los 3 hombres que sintieron que algo malo iba a pasar – Pero…-

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto Shemzahai algo nervioso puesto que un "pero" significaba que había algo más

\- Ise pondrá nuestra seguridad como la de sus chicas ante todo…aun si significa dejar varados a las 3 facciones como a sus aliados – Decía la rubia sorprendiendo a los líderes de las facciones puesto que el [maestro asesino] había dejado en claro que él pondría a la morena, a la peli morada y a la rubia como las demás en primer lugar antes a sus mundos

\- Con esto damos terminado la reunión…es tiempo de irnos – Decía Michael para que el junto con su hermana se fueran en un resplandor y los caídos en un tornado de plumas que se desvanecieron mientras la Maou salía por la puerta para que ambos vieran a cierta peli platina vestida de maid en shock

\- ¿Oíste todo? – Pregunto Sirzechs recibiendo un casi mecánico asentimiento de su esposa para que el Maou con magia cerrara la puerta mientras la morena de coletas sellaba con hielo la puerta y aprisionaba de manos y pies a la [reina de la aniquilación del cabello plateado]

\- Llamare a I-kun – Dijo Serafall invocando un círculo mágico – Cariño….-

\- Minutos después -

De un círculo mágico apareció una persona alta y complexión fornida. Vestida con pantalones y botas militares con un par pistolas en su espalda, dos sables en sus costados, dos guanteletes que tenían como anillos en los nudillos, una chaqueta azul marino con una capucha con bordes rojo oscuro y líneas blancas. Al principio la peli platina se sorprendió al ver a la persona que llego pero su impresión aumento cuando vio como la morena se lanzó a sus brazos mientras este le recibe

\- Alex-chan -

\- Sera-chan -

El encapuchado la gira unos momentos para que baje a la chica y se dan un breve pero apasionado beso para que despues de unos 20 segundos se separen mientras se mirando con mucho amor

-Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo, mi amor - Dijo la morena con un hermoso sonrojo y una linda sonrisa

\- Igual yo, Man cherié (Querida) - Dijo el recién llegado para ver el collar de obsidiana - Veo que lo llevas puesto -

\- Claro que si, después tu lo hiciste para mi y es algo que atesoro mucho -

\- Me gusta oír eso -

En ese momento se abrazan y se besan siendo que la morena levanto el pie debido a que disfrutaba del beso de su amado y se sentía dichosa al estar los brazo de su pareja...mientras cierto Maou como cierta Maid solo veían la escena sorprendidos puesto que jamas pensaron ver a la morena actuar como una chica normal. Sin embargo, tenían que hablar algo importante por lo que...

\- Lamento interrumpir su romance pero...tenemos asuntos que tratar - Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Es verdad - Decia el encapuchado para separarse de su novia que hizo un puchero mientras infla los mofletes- ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me llamaste?...y… ¿Por qué Grayfia-san está pegada al suelo de sus pies como tiene esos grilletes en las manos hechos de hielo? – pregunto curioso sin fijarse en que llamo a la maid por su nombre

\- Ya lo sabe - Dijo el pelirroja nervioso por la reaccion del encapuchado

\- ¿Saber...? - Pregunto el personaje misterioso curioso para que después de unos segundos se palmeo la frente - Dime que no es cierto -

\- Lo lamento, ella lo descubrió por si misma - Se disculpaba el pelirrojo

\- Sirzechs-sama… ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto la peli platina – Por la capucha y como viene vestido puedo deducir que es un [Assasin]…pero que yo recuerde…no hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos – por que no comprendia es que sabia su nombre

\- Grayfia…él es el [Sentinelle du Silence] – Dijo el pelirrojo para que….

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la maid incrédula - ¡¿Él es el legendario [Asesino] que mato a miles de [Templarios], caídos, ángeles y demonios en Estambul completamente solo?! – puesto que no esperaba conocer a un guerrero tan emblemático y temido por las 3 facciones (Nota: En el fic del Roció del amanecer…o como se llamara Assasin's Dragon Unity: Orígenes de los [Nuit Vent] explicare más adelante esta situación)

\- Vaya, no pensé que supieran eso – Dijo el encapuchado pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza

\- ¿Bromeas? Ese fue el segundo impacto de despoblación que tuvimos las 3 facciones después de la gran guerra y en nuestro caso…desde la guerra civil fue el tercero – Dijo el pelirrojo a modo de reproche

\- No hubiera pasado eso si no fueran tan idiotas como pelear encima de una ciudad llena de humanos como haber atacado a algunos [novicios] de la hermandad de [Asesinos Turcos] que casi estuvieron a punto de morir – Respondió enojado el encapuchado – Además si no fuera por mi linda y hermosa científica, investigadora, alquimista y gran maga como por mi equipo se hubieran perdido muchas vidas humanas - mientras las mencionadas estornudaron excepto las nuevas

\- Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí – Pidió saber la peli platina - ¡¿Quién es este sujeto?! – pero los Maou y el encapuchado notaron la desesperación en los ojos de la esposa del pelirrojo

\- Hazlo – Dijo el Maou para que el encapuchado se quitara la capucha dejando ver a un joven de casi 20 años sumamente hermoso, siendo que tenía facciones delicadas pero aun así tenía una apariencia madura y atractiva, y piel era blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos son heterocromaticos… siendo que el ojo izquierdo es de color lila y el ojo derecho es de color azul verdoso. Tiene el cabello rubio dorado con mechones pelirrojos y puntas morenas que llega a la espalda media amarrado con una cola de caballo y mechones largos amarrado en trenzas que caen a los costados de su rostro que le llegan al por arriba de su pectorales sujetados con cuentas de color azul marino en el mechón derecho y blanco en el mechón izquierdo con dos cuentas rojas en ambos mechones. La peli platina se sonrojo un poco debido a que el joven frente a ella era muy apuesto para su parecer.

Pero para sorpresa de esta, el rubio toco su dedo anular derecho para que el chico brilla provocando que la maid cerrara los ojos para que al abrirlos viera borroso pero cuando se focaliza su vista…ve a un castaño de piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Siendo que el cabello lo tiene un poco más largo y alborotado. Pero aun cuando su apariencia era diferente Grayfia Lucifuge lo reconoció de inmediato por lo que derramo lágrimas mientras sollozaba en tanto Serafall estaba sonrojada como tenia corazones en los ojos.

La [Reina] peli platina trataba de formar palabras pero no podía mientras sus mejillas aún seguían siendo recorridas por lágrimas

\- Liberarla, Sera-chan – Dijo el castaño para que la morena deshiciera el hielo con un chasquido siendo que va a abrazar al castaño mientras llora intensamente

\- Me da gusto que estés vivo…- Decía la peli platina mientras le acaricia el rostro como una hermana mayor siendo que…

PAF

Le soltó una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas mientras usaba un disparo de magia para tirarlo. Serafall y Sirzechs iban a intervenir pero…

\- ¡No se metan en esto! – Exclamo el castaño mientras la peli platina siendo que se subió sobre él para tomarlo de la chaqueta

\- ¡Maldito!...– Gritaba Grayfia iracunda - ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!... – para que viera como las lágrimas de la [Reina] del Maou caían en su rostro - ¡¿Por qué nos hiciste creer que estabas muerto?! ¡¿Por qué nos provocaste tanto dolor?!...¡¿Es que Rias o nosotros no te dimos suficiente?!...¡¿O acaso no tienes corazón como para hacer llorar a las mujeres y a las personas que te queremos?! - para que lo empezara a golpear mientras lloraba – Oye, Issei ¿Qué eres el héroe de los niños?... ¡Jodete, maldito cabron! –

\- ¡Grayfia-chan! – Exclamo Serafall que veía como golpeaba con su novio - ¡Ya detente!...¡Deja de lastimar a mi novio! –

\- ¡Issei, di algo!... ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!...¡¿Por qué hiciste sufrir tanto a Rias y a las demás?!...¡¿Por qué derrumbaste el pilar del clan Gremory como el de la alianza de las 3 facciones?! - Gritaba la peli platina con todas sus fuerza para levantarlo - ¡Ponte de pie!... ¡Maldito cabron orgulloso! – para golpearlo de nuevo siendo que de su nariz como de su boca salían sangre

\- ¿Terminaste de desahogarte? – Dijo el castaño seriamente para que se soltara del agarre de una mano para que la otra la sostuviera, realizando un tiro simple pero eficaz hacia un lado que voltea violentamente a la peli platino boca abajo para que cayera pesadamente sobre su espalda sacándole el aire

\- Cof…Cof…Cof – Tosía Grayfia pesadamente puesto que el golpe la dejo sin aliento

\- Sorprendente…- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras Serafall tiene estrellas en los ojos puesto que había visto otra de las técnicas secretas de combate del estilo Dorian, su novio le comento que este estilo lo creo su padre y contenía técnicas secretas que eran suficientes como para luchar contra los seres sobrenaturales como los dioses además de que conocía dos artes marciales mortales

\- Bien creo que tendré que presentarme formalmente – Decía el castaño suspirando pesadamente – En realidad no me llamo Issei Hyodo –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Mi verdadero nombre es Issei Alexandre Dorian y….- Dijo el castaño contándole toda la verdad como por ejemplo su verdadera vida, su verdadera prometida y harem, su ocupación, su rango, el motivo por el que dejo a Rias, la misión que le encomendaron las 3 facciones como el conocimiento de la situación con los novios de Rias y las demás, etc…cosas que dejaron con la boca y ojos abiertos a Grayfia

\- A ver si entendí… ¡¿tú eres de ascendencia franco-nipona, eres hijo de una familia que gana millones con vino y champagne como son los Dorian, descendiente del mismo [asesino] que nos ayudó a Venelana-sama y a mi cuando estuvimos en Versalles, eres un [maestro asesinos francés] y el temido [Centinela del Silencio] además de que fingiste tu muerte debido a que tienes una misión que te encomendó Sirzechs, Michael y Shemzahai además que desde antes tenías planeado dejar a Rias cuando te graduaras y como te abandonaron fue más fácil para ti siendo que jamás las amaste si no solo tenías cariño por ellas…un cariño de hermanas…para terminar Kuroka-san y Rossweisse-san ahora son [asesinas] como empezaste un noviazgo con Serafall-sama, Penemue-sama y Gabriel-sama?! – Exclamo Grayfia con una mezcla de sorpresa, tristeza, enojo y conmoción

\- Si, eso es a Grosso modo la situación de mi verdadera identidad – Contesto el castaño como si nada para volver a su verdadera forma que es la de rubio con mechas rojas y puntas morenas

\- No me lo puedo creer – Dijo la peli platina mientras el castaño le daba una silla para que se sentara - La casa Gremory tuvo como sirviente al legendario [Centinela del silencio] y nunca lo supimos –

\- Sin contar que los fallecidos novios de Rias y las demás eran [Templarios] - Comento el castaño sorprendiendo a los 3 adultos en la sala

\- ¡¿Cómo que los chicos a los que le pagamos para separarte de ellas eran [Templarios]?! – Grito el pelirrojo al borde de la histeria

– Todos ellos excepto Ryuuzuki Kotowara que ya tiene novia y es hijo de la familia Kotowara siendo que su padre es el director de la universidad de Kuo como un socio minorista de la academia Kuoh - Dijo el castaño - ¿No lo sabias? – pregunto curioso viendo la sorpresa en la cara del pelirrojo

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Exclamo el Maou enojado

\- Yo lo supe porque mis chicas "les abrieron los ojos" a Rias y a las demás siendo que descubrieron sus identidades…por lo que les dieron la paz que dictan nuestros preceptos – Dijo el castaño dándole 5 carpetas

\- El padre de Tanimoto era el [Maestre Templario] de Japón como su madre era una [Templaría] – Dijo la morena sorprendida – Y esos chicos eran [novicios] templarios –

\- Mientras Kaito Okumura era un [Templario Instructor] – Decía el pelirrojo

\- Todos tienen algo en común – Comento el castaño para que vieran los Maous

\- Que tenían relación con [Industrias Abstergo] – Dijeron el pelirrojo y la morena sorprendidos

\- Que es sinónimo de los [Templarios] – Decía él [maestro asesino] – Mira que serán idiotas al dejar que unos simples humanos les vieran la cara – pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza y comentando simplonamente

\- Pues perdona por no ser un [asesino] o no tener la dichosa [vista de águila] como tú – Mascullo el Maou

\- Bueno, ahí tienes un punto – Decía el castaño mientras jugaba con su cuchillo de supervivencia

\- Cariño, Sirzechs-chan…nos olvidamos de un detalle – Dijo la morena mirando a la peli platina

\- Grayfia-san – Dijo el castaño para llamar la atención de la mencionada siendo que a su alrededor de ella estaban varios símbolos en japones y como talismanes magicos – Perdóname… _**[Sagrado protector de las mentiras y los secretos…hago un llamado a tu intercesión. Te invoco para que sellar los labios de Grayfia Lucifuge sobre el secreto que acaba de conocer de Issei Alexandre Dorian. Sella sus labios hasta que mi juicio dictamine que podrá ser liberada de su atadura…¡Sello del guardián del silencio!]**_ – Exclamo el castaño siendo que detrás de él aparece un ninja de blanco que saca su Katana para clavarla primero en su cabeza para que use un Tanto que lo clava en su lengua para hacer unas posiciones siendo que en su cabeza aparecen un Kanji como en su lengua siendo que ambos decían silencio (静寂) siendo que después de eso brillaron y desaparecieron mientras Grayfia estaba como si nada

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el Maou preocupado por su esposa

\- Si – Dijo la peli platina moviendo su boca como su labios y se tocaba la cabeza

\- No te preocupes…a pesar de lo que viste, ese sello es inofensivo pero tiene una condición – Comento el castaño

\- ¿Condición? – Preguntaron los 3 demonios

\- Selle sus labios respecto al secreto que acaba de conocer…en pocas palabras si quiere decirle a alguien más acerca de que estoy vivo como quien soy realmente…tendrá un tic, le entumecerá la lengua por lo que no podrá hablar y se le olvidara de lo que iba a decir incluso si lo intenta escribir…la mano se le entumecerá y olvidara lo que iba a escribir– Explicaba Issei – En pocas palabras, ella guardara a la fuerza el secreto…le guste o no -

\- Wow… ¿eso lo creo "ella", verdad? – Dijo la morena

\- Si, uso las bases de la magia Omyoudou para crearlo y hacer que funcione incluso en demonios que son seres inmunes a la magia – Decía el castaño con mucha admiración por cierta peli gris - Dentro de unos años será una gran Archimaga –

\- ¿"Ella"? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- No te lo voy a decir por qué la buscaras para liberarte del sello – Decía el castaño – Te pido perdón Grayfia-san pero no quiero involucrar a las 3 facciones o al clan Gremory y menos a Rias en una guerra que no les concierne como esa pelirroja entorpecería mi trabajo con sus estupideces de buscar mi perdón por lo que pondría en peligro a los [asesinos] y a ella misma por su terquedad y personalidad obstinada. Ella ya tiene una vida que fue deshecha por mis chicas…pero sé que seguirá adelante…el mundo gira aun sin Issei Hyodo –

\- Issei-san… – Dijo la peli platina molesta pero fue interrumpida por el castaño

\- Antes de que digas algo, confió en ti plenamente…sé que eres una mujer capaz – Decía él [maestro asesino] – Pero no confió en tus emociones respecto a Rias…puedo casi asegurar que habrías ido a decirle que estoy vivo…y la muy terca estaría buscándome como loca –

\- Entiendo – Dijo Grayfia resignada debido a que quiera admitirlo o no Rias es muy obstinada como orgullosa y en ocasiones una completa cabeza dura que no escucha razones sumado a la debilidad que tiene ella por la pelirroja...aunque no era nada comparada con la de Sirzechs y su suegro...debía de admitir que el castaño había tomado la mejor decisión al sellar sus labios – Una pregunta…-

\- Si, a Sirzechs y a Baraqiel les tuve que hacer eso aparte del [juramento irrompible] – Comento el castaño para mirar su reloj – Cielos, se me ha hecho tarde, dentro de unos minutos empezara el entrenamiento – para teletranspórtase no sin antes despedirse de Serafall con otro breve pero apasionado beso - Cuidate, Sera-chan...nos vemos en otra ocasión - se despidio mientras desaparecia

\- M-oooooh~….quería que se quedara un poco más – Decía la morena haciendo un puchero - Pero debe acabar con los [Assasins Hunters] primero…cuídate mucho, amor – comento mientras ponía una mano en su pecho mostrando una mirada de preocupación como de impotencia por no poder ayudar a su novio

Pero de pronto la morena y el pelirrojo sintieron un terrible instinto asesino dirigido a ellos para ver a Grayfia que liberaba su aura mientras su cabello era suavemente ondeado por la energia que liberaba la peli platina

\- Oh, mira la hora…es tiempo de mi siesta de belleza para ser más atractiva para mi Alexandre-chan – Dijo la morena desapareciendo en un círculo mágico

\- Cobarde - Dijo el Maou con una voz mortificada - ¿Ca-Ca-Cariño? – pregunto timidamente mientras sudaba a mares

\- Bien, amorsito… vamos a tener una conversación sobre el porque me escondiste la verdad detrás de la muerte de Issei-san – Dijo Grayfia con una sonrisa angelical mientras despedía un aura más oscura que la de Akeno y aparecía un látigo con puntas de metal como se ponía con un circulo magico un atuendo muy erotico de dominatriz

\- Piedad – Dijo el Maou como una niñita

\- ¡Y un cuerno! – Exclamo la peli platina iracunda

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo el hijo mayor de los Gremory haciendo un sonido nada varonil

\- Habitación de Celestia e Issei – Mansión Kenway – 3:40 a.m. -

El peliblanco se recostó y cerró los ojos esperando que sonora el despertador que estaba puesto en el cuarto

\- Bueno, tendré que descansar aunque sea 10 minutos –

\- Ise – Dijo una voz algo molesta – Mon aimée… ¿Dónde estuviste? – para ver a su prometida con una sonrisa dulce pero expulsando un aura oscura y macabra

\- Sobre eso…- Dijo el mencionado para que viera la hora siendo que la metió…al baño para que tomaran una ducha juntos (Nota: ¿Qué andan pensando? XD)

Se metieron a la tina donde Celestia se sentó sobre el regazo de su prometido mientras apoya su cabeza en el cuerpo de su amado y este le contaba que fue contactado por Serafall y el motivo…

\- Sigh…cielos….Ese Maou pelirrojo es un inútil guardando secretos – Se quejó Celes haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver muy linda - ¿Pero porque no murió? – pregunto curiosa

\- Es una teoría pero Grayfia al escuchar la conversación accidentalmente, la condición del [juramento inquebrantable] y el [Sello del guardián del silencio] se anularon en ese instante por lo que no se activó el sistema…se pondría considerar un vacío en el contrato -

\- Ya veo – Dijo la rubia seriamente

\- Bien, debemos prepararnos – Comento el castaño para salir de la tina - ¿Cómo iba a estar el aire? – pregunto

\- Regular, pero para eso tenemos los protectores –

\- Parfiat (Perfecto) –

\- 4:00 pm – Tejados de Londres –

Vemos a los [Nuit Vent] con una especie de protector nasal mientras corrían por los tejados y saltaban por las parte más bajas puesto que a diferencia de Francia o Nueva Orleans…los tejados de Londres eran de más difícil acceso.

\- Me siento como una idiota-nya – Se quejaba Kuroka

\- ¿En verdad necesitamos estos protectores? – Preguntaba Lilith sonrojada por la vergüenza de llevar esa cosa en la nariz

\- ¿Es que nunca has entrenado en Londres? – Pregunto Miyabi

\- No, siempre entrene en la región rural de Crawley – Decía la rubia de ojos azules

En ese momento llegan a un parque donde todos estaban siendo que vieron la pelirroja y la rubia como todos traían el mismo protector por lo que tenían una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Vaya, vaya…así que la hija predilecta de la familia apareció – Dijo una voz pero para Issei y las que tenían tiempo en los [Nuit Vent] sintieron como contenía celos y envidia para que viera a una rubia con un paliacate en la cabeza y dos mechones en su fleco grandes que le llegaban a los hombros con el cabello atado con una cola de caballo, de ojos verdes con un cuerpo muy atractivo (98-61-92 cm) vestida con pantalones de combate, tennis negros con blanco y chaqueta azul marino con capucha

\- Oh, tiempo sin vernos Misty – Dijo Lilith mientras ve la mirada fría de su prima – Ara, que lindo recibimiento me das –

\- Perdone Lilith-ojousama ¿quería una lluvia de pétalos de rosa y alfombra roja? –

\- Sería bueno pero te falto el vino –

En ese momento ambas se miran intensamente que parecía que despedían rayos mientras el ambiente se pone tenso provocando que los [aprendices] e [iniciados] se pusieran nerviosos mientras los [Nuit Vent] suspiraban pesadamente para que…

\- Ite – Dijeron ambas rubias mientras se sobaban la cabeza

\- Cielos…¿hasta cuándo van a seguir dándole ese mal ejemplo a nuestros [aprendices] e [iniciados]? Par de idiotas –

\- Mai-oneesama…no sea tan dura con sus primas –

\- No las defiendas Reina –

En ese momento aparecer dos encapuchados siendo uno un poco más alto que el otro para que dejaran ver a una joven de mediana estatura, piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro que le llega hasta la cintura, con un broche de doble forma circular color amarillo en el lado frontal izquierdo de su cabeza de un cuerpo esbelto pero con sensuales caderas (79-58-90 cm). Junto a ella esta hermosa chica con un rostro juvenil y fresco junto a una belleza que rivaliza con Celestia y Alizeé. Tiene el cabello rubio arena que está atado en una coleta en el lado derecho de su cabeza con una cinta azul grande. Y ojos color purpura con un lunar debajo de cada ojo…con un cuerpo sensual (95-61-92 cm)

\- Mai-neesama – Dijeron las rubias

\- ¿Que voy hacer con ust…?... ¡Ah! – Dijo la rubia arena pero no termino la frase por que vio a… – Víctor… ¿Cómo has estado? – saludo con una cálida y amable sonrisa al castaño que sorprendió a todos los [aprendices], [iniciados] y [novicios] puesto que ella era algo violenta e imperactiva con ellos e incluso con sus primos

\- Tiempo sin vernos Mai – Dijo el mencionado

\- Celes-chan – Dijo la identificada como Mai alegremente

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Mai-chan –

\- Ise, ¿Quién son ellas?-miaou – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Es una [Instructora asesina] y vieja magia de Celestia como mía…Mai Frye – Respondía el mencionado – Siendo que es la prima mayor de Lilith como de la otra rubia que una [Asesina] y también es prima de Lilith…su nombre es Misty Frye…pero como ves…son bastante competitivas – Decía el castaño con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Originalmente Mai sería parte del harem como de los [Nuit Vent] pero fue una Tsundere cuando Issei se le declaro en aquella ocasión que hicimos el campamento por primera vez – Dijo una voz para que Felicia viera a…

\- Lisha-cchi –

\- Como siempre están discutiendo – Dijo una voz para dejar ver a un encapuchado pero de voz femenina para que se quitara la capucha dejando ver a mujer alta, esbelta y atractiva. Cabello rubio largo y rizado que le llega a las caderas, ojos azules además de que tiene un pequeño lunar en su ojo izquierdo con un cuerpo de modelo (96-58-92 cm) – Deberían tener un poco más de educación, que dirían nuestros ancestros, par de idiotas – dándoles dos coscorrones a cada una

\- Reflexionare sobre mis acciones, Julia-aneesama – Dijeron Lilith y Misty llorosas siendo que tienen 3 chichones en la cabeza

\- Onee-chan – Dijo Mai para abrazar a la mencionada

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Mai-chan…por lo que sabía estabas en China - Decia la rubia mayor

\- Apenas ayer llegue en la tarde - Dijo la rubia arena

\- Ya veo, y dime…¿te conseguiste algún novio? – Dijo pícaramente la identificada como Julia

\- No digas eso, sabes que amo a un solo hombre – Dijo la rubia arena sonrojada viendo a cierto castaño de ojos verdes con una mirada melancólica – Y lo rechace por el nerviosismo del momento – menciono con una gran tristeza

\- Tienes una segunda oportunidad, si sabes lo que sientes…entonces ve y díselo –

\- Yo…-

\- Los [Nuit Vent] solo estarán 2 meses…puede que sea mucho tiempo pero…recuerda que el tiempo se va volando –

\- Lo mismo va para ti – Dijo una voz para ver a…

\- ¡Robert-san! – Dijo Julia sorprendida - ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tú sabes que…? – dijo fuertemente sonrojada

\- Lo he sabido desde hace tiempo…Víctor me dijo que tú fuiste su primer amor como lo fue Mai-chan –

Ambas hermanas se les subieron los colores a la cabeza mientras miran al legendario [maestro asesino]. Pero estaban celosas de las [Nuit Vent]

\- Por cierto – Decía Mai curiosa - ¿Por qué empezó ahora su estúpida discusión? –

\- Sobre eso…- Decía el hermano de Lilith para contarles algo que desconocían las hermanas Frye

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿LILITH-CHAN ES UNA [ASESINA FRANCESA] Y [NUIT VENT]?! – Exclamaron sorprendidas Mai y Julia - ¡¿Cómo?! –

\- No lo sé, yo apenas me entere de ayer y me sorprendí –

En ese momento el [Centinela del Silencio] junto a sus chicas van a donde están las rubias, la morena y el castaño de ojos azules

\- Bueno los presento formalmente – Decía el castaño de ojos verdes – Felicia, Kallisté…ellos son el [Líder Asesino] Robert Andrew Henry Frye –

\- Ya nos conocimos pero nuevamente es un placer – Decía Robert - Bienvenidos a Londres -

\- La [maestra asesina] Julia Frye…que es conocida como JB en la división de inteligencia del Reino Unido –

\- Mucho gusto –

\- Y la [Instructora Asesina] en jefe de la rama de Británica, Mai Frye –

\- Hola a las nuevas – Decía la identificada como Mai – Aunque ese puesto es actualmente de Misty-chan. También presento a mi [iniciada] que viene de Japón y es una [novicia] de la [hermandad de asesinos]…Reina Izumi –

\- M-Mucho gusto a todos – Dijo la identificada como Reina haciendo una reverencia

\- ¿Cómo la conociste? – Pregunto Julia curiosa

\- Durante una misión en la cuidad de Kuoh en Japon donde seguía a uno de los 8 tigres del siglo XXI – Decía la rubia arena mientras el castaño se tensó de golpe porque cavia la posibilidad de que Reina lo identificara como "La Bestia Pervertida" - Ella iba en la secundaria de la academia Kuoh y la salve de unos maleantes – para que dentro de sí, el castaño soltara un suspiro

\- Al ver su fuerza le pedí que fuera mi hermana y me enseñara a luchar… por lo que regrese con ella a China donde termine mi entrenamiento e inicie como [novicia] – Explico la morena

\- ¿Eso ese puede considerar como secuestro, sabias? – Dijo la rubia mayor

\- No porque con la ayuda de la familia Shao pudimos falsificar textos donde informamos a los padres de Reina se iba a ir de intercambio a Inglaterra siendo que estudio el resto de su secundaria en China – Explico la rubia arena

\- Bien, atención, empezaremos primero dándole a las nuevas su equipo básico – Dijo Misty para 5 [asesinos] pasaran al frente con maletines – Estiren su brazo derecho –Reina, Claire, Lilith, Felicia y Kaillisté obedecieran para que les quitaran su [hoja oculta] a las novatas para que le pongan un guantelete siendo que le colocan la hoja oculta y les dan a las 3 [Nuit Vent] una [Desert Eagel 1911] mientras que a Claire y a Reina le dan una [Jericho 941 FS] con silenciador y funda…junto a estas armas les dieron un [puño americano] y un [Kruki]

\- Bien están listas – Decía la rubia del paliacate – Eso que tienen en la mano es un [Guantelete de Asesino] que es una evolución del arma más representativa de los [Assassins] como lo es la [Hoja oculta]. Este guantelete cuenta con la [hoja oculta] para matar a los rivales, en la parte superior del instrumento tiene un lanza proyectiles, que permite lanzar desde pequeñas flechas o frascos con gas venenoso. Y una cuerda gancho con un lanzador por lo que gracias a ella podremos escalar edificios en segundos y sorprender a los enemigos. Una aportación del gran Alexander Graham Bell. Su primera arma de fuego, el [puño americano] o conocido como [nudillera] que les ayudara a ser más daño en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por último el [Kruki] que fue heredado por Henry Green a los [Asesinos Británicos] –

\- Wow – Decía las chicas nuevas

\- Claire-chan…puedes quedarte con la pistola o devolverla para que se modifique adhiriéndola a tu guantelete – Dijo Misty

\- Me la quedo como recuerdo – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿Están seguras de que pueden iniciar su entrenamiento? Claire-chan, Rinslet-chan…recuerden que apenas ayer salieron del hospital – Dijo Lilith preocupada por sus hermanas menores

\- Estarán bien, Airi las reviso y están en excelentes condiciones – Dijo el [Centinela del silencio]

\- Bien, lo que haremos ahora es escalar los tejados y nos reuniremos en la tienda de antigüedades de Henry Green que mi madre atiende a medio tiempo- Decía la [Instructora Asesina]

\- Jefa – Dijo una voz dejando ver a un pelirrojo de ojos amarillos vestido con un saco verde de cuadros, pantalones negros, botas y una boina del mismo color seriamente golpeado

\- Jake – Decía Misty preocupada al ver el estado de uno de sus hombres - ¿Qué pasa? – atrapándolo y recostándolo en el suelo

\- Los [Blighters] han atacado el distrito de pelea –

\- Esos malditos…- Mascullo Rinslet – Saben que ese es un territorio neutral que nos dio [La Reina] para luchar y no empezar guerrillas –

\- ¿Pero cómo? Los [Rooks] protegen ese lugar –

\- Están siendo ayudados por Goran y ha matado a muchos de los nuestros – Respondió el chico identificado como Jake

\- ¡¿Te refieres a ese loco ex-soldado del ejército francés que sirvió en la Indio-china francesa?! – Exclamo la [instructora] alterada

\- Había oído que se uno a los [templarios] y por eso dejo el ejército – Comento Víctor seriamente

\- ¿Cuándo atacaron? – Pregunto Mai –

\- Ayer mientras luchábamos con otra banda en una disputa…nos atacaron a traición -

\- Y que oportuno – Dijo Julia con una leve sonrisa – Inteligencia lo ha estado buscando vivo o muerto desde hace años por sus asesinatos a "civiles"…además de que es uno de mis objetivos como [asesina] –

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –

\- El jefe…fue capturado y está apunto de luchar con Goran –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Misty al borde de la histeria

\- Cambio de planes – Decía Robert – Los [aprendices] y [novicios] irán con Misty para practicar y terminar el entrenamiento del día de hoy mientras los más experimentados iremos a ayudar Johnathan y los [Rooks]. Cuando terminen…Misty, Claire y Rinslet irán a ayudarnos… ¿entendido? -

\- Si – Dijeron los subordinados

\- Luchamos en la oscuridad para servir a la luz porque…- Decía Robert

\- ¡Somos [asesinos]! – Exclamaron todos mientras se ponen firmes al estilo militar y ponen su puño en su pecho siendo que Victor les enseño las nuevas a disparar como las funciones del [Guantelete Asesino] para que todos subieran a los tejados

\- Nos dirigiremos a una fábrica abandonada de Starrick & Co….ese es el centro neutral donde luchamos las bandas – Decía la rubia del paliacate

\- ¿Dónde queda eso? – Pregunto Felicia

\- A unos 350 m de aquí – Decía Julia – Tiene tiempo que no lucho…espero que no me haya oxidado –

\- Llegamos – Dijo Robert

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Pregunto Kalliste algo sorprendida

\- No, llegamos a nuestro almacén…iremos en dos ruedas para allá – Dijo Mai para que bajaran dejando ver varias motos. Kalliste subio con Lisha y Felicia con Krulcifer

\- ¡Let's Rock! – Exclamaron los asesinos para arrancar y salir a toda velocidad mientras Jake se quedó para ser atendido

\- Fábrica abandonada –

\- Jefe – Dijo un hombre vestido de rojo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo un hombre corpulento mientras golpeaba un pilar con sus puños siendo que era un hombre de piel morena, cabello castaño corto y rizado con pequeños ojos cafés y dientes dorados pronunciados. Vestido con unos pantaloncillos cortos de color morado con rayas blancas y botas a juego

\- Uno de los [Rooks] escapo –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el moreno furioso para deshacer el pilar – Bueno no importa no tienen al [Albatros ingles] y el [Bulldog de Londres] cayo…solo queda su hermanita y sus primas. Pero también…. – Decía el moreno con una sonrisa sádica

\- Jefe, Jefe –

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas como desesperado? -

\- Nuestro reportes indican que el [Pitbull Británico] llego hace pocos días y se encuentra en Londres –

\- Hmm…interesante –

\- Calles de Londres –

Los [Asesinos Británicos] y los [Nuit Vent] iban a toda velocidad mientras que esquivaban los autos que iban en sentido contrario a ellos sin que los tocaran sorprendiendo a la nekoshou y a la valkyria

\- Yahoo~ - Exclamaba Felicia – Esto es genial…nunca había tenido a una carrera tan emocionante – comento emocionada

\- ¿Qué es esto que siento? – Pregunto Kallisté – Es la primera vez que lo siento...mi pulso se acelera pero me siento emocionada –

\- Eso es adrenalina…acostúmbrate porque esta es parte de tu nueva vida – Dijo Lisesharte para ir a su destino

\- Calles de Southwark –

Los [asesinos] dejaron sus vehículos a unos 120 metros de distancia para que empezara a subir a los tejados llegando a los edificios cerca para que todos usaran su [vista de águila]

\- Encontré a John – Decía Víctor – Iré por él…Mai y Julia irán conmigo –

\- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? – Pregunto Robert

\- Acabar con esto de una buena vez – Respondió el francés para realizar un [salto de fe] seguido por las hermanas

El castaño y las rubias entraron con sigilo para que entraran donde estaba el chico con una media mascara con aspecto de Bulldog todo golpeado y sangrando

\- Oh my godness – Decía Julia al ver el estado de su primo mientras veía como Victor liberaba a su primo y se quitaba sus cosas

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Mai curiosa mientras recibía las cosas del castaño y este se ponía la máscara de Bulldog como las vendas

\- Llévense a John…tomare su lugar para acabar con Goran – Dijo el castaño esposándose como estaba el chico – Deben irse –

Mai vistió con las cosas del [Maestro Asesino] a su primo para que se fueran siendo que llegaron tipos de los [Blighters] para llevarse al [Bulldog] al escenario

\- Veremos cuando duras con el jefe Goran –

\- Sera divertido ver al 12° [Rook] morir y más aún si es uno de sus dos líderes –

\- Cállense…me desconcentran – Dijo el enmascarado

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Hijo de la gran…! – Dijo uno de los escoltas para ver como este realizo una acrobacia para quedar frente al tipo musculoso

\- Parece que aún no has tenido suficiente, cabron – Dijo Goran tratando de golpearlo pero este solo con un dedo desvió el ataque - ¡¿Pero qué…?! -

*Damas y caballeros, esta noche se enfrentan por el territorio el nuevo líder de los [Blighters] Goran contra uno de los dos líderes de los [Rooks], el [Bulldog de Londres] Johnathan Frye* Decía el presentador

Los grupos criminales de Londres empezaron a arrojar monedas que el enmascarado con velocidad y precisión atrapo para aplastarlas completamente tirándolas en el suelo

\- Oye ¿Cuántos [Rooks] has matado hasta ahora? – Pregunto "Johnathan"

\- Esto, veamos. 1…2….3…7…8…4…esto. ¿Cómo? – Decía el moreno

\- ¿Olvidaste contar? – Pregunto el enmascarado – Tienes el cerebro de un do-do…ni siquiera puedes contar más allá de 3…Eres un completo idiota – se burlaba del templario para tronarse los nudillos y dar unos saltillos

\- ¿Cómo? – Dijo el líder de los [Blighters] para que vea como mascaba un chicle blanco - ¿Mascas chicle antes de morir? – para que lo golpear al enmascarado que recibió el golpe como si nada rebotando en las cuerdas de metal con alambres de puas y como postes estaban 4 chimeneas

\- Pronto terminaras como los demás [Rooks] quemados en la chimenea – Dijo el moreno – Vamos, golpéame aquí, justo aquí – haciendo un gesto para que le golpee- Te permitiré que me golpees antes de que te mate –

\- Oh no, es el ritual de la muerte de Goran – Dijo un [Rook]

\- Jefe – Dijo otro [Rook]

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes? – Pregunto el templario boxeador burlonamente – Te permitiré un golpe antes de mandarte al infierno -

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto el enmascarado llamando la atención de Goran – Si dejas que toque tu cuerpo…vas a morir –

\- ¿Ha? – Pregunto Goran simplonamente

\- ¡Ja!...este tipo va a morir antes – Dijo una [Blighter]

\- El jefe lo hará pedazos como a los otros [Rooks] –

\- Vamos, atácame… ¿Qué no entiendes que es la misericordia? – Dijo el líder de la banda templaría mientras el castaño elevaba su Toki

\- ¡Justo aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí! – Exclamaba Goran señalando su rostro

\- Bien, como digas – Dijo el enmascarado para que con solo dos dedos le hiciera dar la vuelta completa

\- ¿Cómo pudo ser? – Pregunto el moreno de los dientes de oro

\- Te lo advertí. Si dejas que toque tu cuerpo….estas muerto - Repitió su amenaza el enmascarado para que el templario cayera de pie aturdido

\- No allá, te dije que de este lado – Dijo el moreno de dentadura de oro para que retrocediera todo mareado yendo a…

\- Hey, oye, eso está… – Dijo el castaño advirtiendo a su oponente que iba hacia una de las chimeneas para que lo abraza pero quemándose la cara como resultado siendo que ve al [Bulldog] y se pone en posición de boxeo

\- Apenas estas empezando a probar el dolor de los [Rooks] has matado – Dijo el de la máscara de perro estremeciendo a Goran que empezó a sudar para cambiar una posición que reconoció el enmascarado siendo que realizo unos codazos para girar sus manos para poner la mano izquierda al frente y su mano derecha cerca de su rostro. Siendo que cerca de ahí estaba una mujer alta y atractiva con el cabello de color azul que lo lleva atado con una cola de caballo alta y ojos a juego. Su atuendo es una camiseta de tiras blancas y fondo negro, un pantalón azul oscuro, botas y un chaleco táctico negro (92-56-94 cm)

(Te-hee…Goran…ha llegado el momento para que muestres el salvajismo de tus artes marciales) Pensaba la mujer - Ahora, hombre enmascarado. Es hora de ver qué clase de pelea nos muestras y saber tu verdadera identidad secreta – comento seriamente

En ese momento Goran lanzo un rodillazo volador para que con un leve movimiento de hombro lo esquivara siendo que el tipo de la dentadura de oro realizo varios ataques como combinaciones para que usara una patada ciega para rasgar levemente la máscara del enmascarado. En ese momento el peleador templario sonrió

\- Con ese golpe que me diste, ahora lo sé – dijo el hombre de la dentadura dorada – El hombre que se esconde detrás de las vendas no es Johnathan Frye, si no el [Centinela del Silencio] –

\- ¿Hm? – Expreso el castaño levemente sorprendido

– A pesar de la máscara, sentí claramente tu aura de batalla - Decía Goran – La única razón por la que me uní a los [Templarios] fue para luchar contra ti y que estés en esta pocilga de país…es una verdadera suerte – Expreso Goran

\- Ja…supongo que eres más inteligente que una codorniz – Dijo el enmascarado burlonamente

\- ¡Cállate!... ¡Te voy a mandar directamente al infierno! – Exclamo el moreno de dientes de oro para dar una combinación de codazos rasgándole parte de la máscara mientras los [Nuit Vent] como los Frye que estaban en la parte más alta viendo la pelea se preocuparon por ello. Pero los [Rooks] vieron como su "jefe" estaba acorralado, solo defendiéndose

\- Esto es malo – Dijo una [Rook]

\- Demonios, debemos salvar al jefe – Dijo uno de los [rooks] abriendo su chaqueta dejando ver varios explosivos

\- ¿Qué harás? – Pregunto la mujer preocupada

\- Me lanzare contra Goran para salvar al jefe…por mi culpa es que el esta asi…si no fuera porque…-

\- No, Ian… ¡por favor no lo hagas! – Gritaba la mujer abrazándolo con mucho amor y desesperación

\- Gwendy tonta…debes de entender que cuando un hombre toma una decisión…no puede dar marcha atrás – Decía el identificado como Ian

En ese momento aparece una [asesina] frente a él para soltarle un cabezazo que lo lanzo varios metros dejándolo inconsciente

\- Entonces el deber de una mujer es parar al hombre cuando toma una decisión tan estúpida como esta – Dijo la encapuchada dejando ver a una rubia de ojos rojos

\- Eres fuerte mocosa – Dijo una voz para que la rubia oji roja vio a una peli azul con ojos del mismo color

\- Asako – Dijo una encapuchada para que la peli azul la reconociera cuando esta se quita la capucha

\- JB – Dijo la identificada como Asako – Habia oído el rumor de que los Frye estaban relacionados con los [Rooks] pero no pensé que fuera cierto…pero la capucha me dice que eres una [asesina] –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto JB

\- Ustedes son famosos en el mundo por sus "colaboraciones" como las situaciones de las que se libran – Decía la peli azul

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Preguntaba la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Ella es una compañera de la agencia de inteligencia es ¾ japonesa y ¼ inlgesa, su nombre es Asako Kusakabe…es la encargada de asaltos y es una gran francotiradora…una de las mejores del mundo – Presento Julia

\- Hola – Saludo la identificada como Asako

\- Si estás aquí…-

\- La Reina ordeno que si no podían resolver las pandillas sus problemas a golpes y matándose entre ellos…los matáramos como perros –

\- Entiendo –

Asako y sus hombres junto con Julia y los [asesinos] como los [Rooks] veían la lucha entre el peleador templario y el enmascarado. Siendo que el tipo de los de oro insultaba como escupía insultos como frases despectivas sobre los [Rooks]. Para que el enmascarado detuviera una patada que le dio sujetando el pie

\- ¿Q-Que mierda? –Dijo Goran tratando de liberarse del agarre – Hey, suéltame, suéltame…idiota – para que viera como el enmascarado le torcía el pie

\- Bueno, vamos, ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo el [Bulldog] torciéndole más el pie a Goran

\- Itetetetetetete – Se quejaba el moreno de dentadura dorada como

\- ¿No tenías un problema? – Pregunto el enmascarado

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Dijo el moreno de dientes de oro en un quejido

\- Dilo, suelta la sopa - Dijo el tipo con la máscara de perro torciendo aún más el pie del templario

\- Itatatatatatatata… ¿Sobre qué? – Pregunto Goran sufriendo

\- Tu problema – Dijo el [Bulldog] - ¿Cuál es tu problema con los [Rooks]? –

\- Itatatatatatatata…itai –

\- Vamos, escúpelo, ¡dime cuales tu problema con los [Rooks]! – Exclamo el "líder" de los mencionados para tirar a su oponente

\- Eso duele, eso realmente duele – Gimio de dolor Goran mientras se retorcía en el suelo para levantarse siendo que se puso en posición de pelea solo para recibir una patada en el costado para que después el enmascarado lo abofeteara con su pie para que la gente se estremeciera siendo que cuando se apoya en las cuerdas le da una patada que lo derriba- Es mejor que te detengas, si no tus amigos como los que están aquí seremos eliminados por la policía – haciéndole un gesto para que viera a cierta peli azul con una sonrisa para recibir varias patadas que fueron desde su abdomen hasta su cara siendo que se la hundió para que lo lanzara de espalda contra la chimenea quemándose la espalda para que cayera frente a él

\- Adelante, por mí no hay problema…mis amigos y los [Rooks] se saben cuidar por si mismos – Dijo el [Centinela del silencio] para después recibirlo con un derechazo, seguido de un golpe en la nariz que le saco más sangre como le tiro 3 dientes, para que le dé un clásico "1-2" de boxeo para que le de otra patada que lo derriba

\- Ese chico es bueno – Comento Asako

\- Es cierto…pero no ha usado todo su potencial – Dijo Celestia

\- ¿Su potencial? – Preguntaron todos excepto Robert y las [Nuit Vent] veteranas

\- Pronto lo verán – Dijo Tomoe mientras veia como los dos luchadores se veían uno al otro

\- Goran…parece que es la hora para nosotros de decidir cómo morir – Dijo el enmascarado para ponerse tocarse el anillo tomando su verdadera apariencia y quitándose la máscara como las vendas de la cara revelando a un rubio con mechas rojas y puntas morenas con heterocromia del iris siendo el ojo derecho azul verdoso y el ojo izquierdo de color lila

\- Se quitó la máscara -

\- ¿Quién es él? –

\- ¿Qué harás? Goran…como ves he revelado mi verdadero rostro y los uniformados no han movido un solo dedo – Decía el rubio

\- Tal como había oído, tus artes marciales son poderosas para haberme empujado a este punto – Decía el templario de los dientes de oro

\- Ho, y eso que aún no has visto mi kenpo más peligroso –

\- ¡¿EH?!... (¡¿Él aún tiene más técnicas?!) – Pensó esto último Goran bastante nervioso – (¿Qué clase de técnicas aterradoras usara ahora?...a menos que…) – bajo la guardia sorprendiendo al rubio pero este no bajo la guardia – Esta bien, entiendo [Centinela del silencio] –

\- ¿Hm? – Expreso el rubio alzando una ceja

\- Ahora comprendo que no soy rival para ti, por favor perdóname – Decía Goran – Vamos, solo golpéame…si me derribas la lucha terminara…Bueno, por favor – mientras se acerca a él – (Si, eso es, no te muevas…quédate ahí, quédate ahí, quédate ahí, quédate ahí…Solo un poco más y morirás) – para que lo sujete de la cabeza – ¡Jaja!...¡Te tengo ahora! –

\- ¡El jefe Goran lo tiene con su famosa llave de cabeza! – Dijo una [Blighter]

\- Ese tipo está acabado – Dijo un [Blighter] triunfante mientras el mencionado anteriormente le suelta rodillazos

\- Víctor – Dijo Mai preocupada pero vio la mirada serena de Celestia por lo que se molestó para tomarla de la chaqueta – ¡¿Porque no hacen algo?!…. su líder está en peligro – en ese momento la rubia de ojos cian se quita de agarre con un rápido movimiento

\- Te preocupas demasiado…Víctor no están débil como piensas – Dijo Celestia tranquilamente

\- Te tengo, imbécil…¿Quién es él que se va a rendir ahora? – Decía Goran triunfante mientras seguía con los rodillazos que el castaño bloqueaba como si nada – Escucha, la especialidad del Muay Thai es alcanzar a alguien con un agarre de cabeza a quemarropa…¡Nunca serás capaz de escapar! – para seguir dándole rodillazos mientras dice "Toma esto, y esto, y esto" en repetidas ocasiones

\- ¡Víctor! – Exclamo Mai al borde de la histeria para que su hermana la sujetara - ¡Suéltame…Víctor…Víctor…! – en ese momento Alizeé le soltó una bofetada

\- Tranquilízate…ahora mi hermanito usara su arma más poderosa…ese tal Goran está acabado –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Misty

\- Pronto lo verán – Decía Mirajane para que todos vieran como los músculos del cuerpo del enmascarado crecían para que se levantara mientras elevaba a su oponente a pesar del cuerpo de este dando a entender que debía pesar mucho sorprendiendo a todos los espectadores e incluso a Asako que veía todo con los ojos abiertos

\- Ja, las llaves de cabeza carecen de sentido – Dijo el enmascarado - Y creo que te lo habia dicho ¿no es verdad? – comento el castaño fríamente mientras Goran tiene la cara azul

\- S-Si, si dejo que toques mi cuerpo…- Decía el peleador templario

\- Morirás…. ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…TOAH…TOAH…ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…- Exclamo el castaño mientras golpeaba con sus dedos varios puntos del torso de Goran dejando a todos sorprendidos mientras las veteranas de las [Nuit Vent] miran todo con una sonrisa - WATAH…WATAH…ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…WATAH…WATAH…WATAH…WATAH… WATAH…WATAH…ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA…ATAAAH….- Para clavarle sus dedos en los pectorales del templario mientras todos estaban estupefactos y Asako como las chicas el rubio sonreían

" **[Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken]** (Los cien golpes destructores de la estrella del norte)"

En ese momento Goran cae de pie sin moverse pero sus músculos se movieron grotescamente dejándole como una masa gelatinosa sin forma sólida siendo que le salía espuma roja de su boca

\- N-No puede ser…esto es el Hokuto Shin…Ken – Expreso sus últimas palabras Goran antes de caer

\- Presione tus puntos [Tomon Ketsu Ha Shiso] ….destruye tus huesos internamente sin dejar heridas externas - Dijo el castaño para que se hiciera aun lado dejando que Goran se queme la cara con la chimenea muriendo por el daño interno mientras su rostro se incendiaba para que lo mire – Los [Rooks] te esperan en el otro mundo –

\- Sorprendente – Dijo Julia impresionada

\- Eso fue el [Hokuto Shinken] – Dijo Tomoe

\- ¡¿Te refieres al arte marcial asesino que tiene más de 2000 años de historia?! – Exclamo Mai asombrada

\- ¿Sabes de que hablan? – Pregunto Asako curiosa

\- Se dice que él [Hokuto Shinken] es el arte supremo debido a que usa los puntos de presión haciendo fluir el ki del usuario para destruir el cuerpo de la víctima por dentro…muy diferente al [Nanto Seiken] que enseña cómo matar desde el exterior que van desde técnicas punzantes mano a mano o cortar a los enemigos en pedazos con la presión de aire y el ki – Explico Mai

– Ise se podía considerar como sucesor del Hokuto Shinken siendo que su precedor fue hombre llamado Kenshiro Kasumi pero siempre niega el título del sucesor de ese arte argumentando que el verdadero sucesor debe estar en alguna parte del mundo – Explico Celestia

\- Ya veo – Decía la peli azul de ojos azules interesada en el rubio que estaba en la arena

\- ¡El jefe Goran esta…! – Dijo una [Blighter]

\- ¡Esta muerto! – Exclamo un [Blighter] asustado para todos los templarios presentes empezaran a atacar al rubio pero este los pateaba o los golpeaba provocando que explotaran

" **[Hokuto Honsha Bakuretsu Ken]** (Golpe explosivo de rotación inversa de la estrella del norte)"

Así siguió por un rato hasta que Asako decidió que era hora dejar de ser espectadora por lo que ordeno…

\- ¡Prepa…! –

KYUUUUU… ¡SHAOH!

Pero no termino la frase debido a que las armas fueron cortadas como algunos hombres heridos pero otros fueron cortados en muchos pedazos al igual que unos cuantos [Rooks]

\- Esto es malo… ¿Qué les voy a decir al [Maestre] ahora que el idiota está muerto? – Se quejó una voz

En ese momento apareció una chica castaña con un uniforme verde militar con bordes dorados junto a una falda que le llegaba a los muslos con un cincho de cuero negro en el muslo derecho y una máscara roja. A su lado estaba una persona de traje de cuero negro con un casco de motociclista con dos [hojas cortas]

\- Ren-sama, AJ-sama – Dijo un [Blighter] para acercarse a ella pero solo para terminar en trocitos

\- Así que has venido – Dijo el rubio para que su cuerpo se volviera completamente negro plateado como el de castaña

\- Es mejor que retrocedas – Dijo la castaña para que el motociclista diera un asentimiento para subir en la parte más alta del lugar mientras [Rooks] quería atacar a la castaña mientras los [Blighters] querían atacar al rubio pero…

KYUUUUU… ¡SHAOH!

KYUUUUU… ¡SHAOH!

Al entrar en el rango de ambos contendientes los atacantes fueron cortados a cuadritos muy finos algo que sorprendió y fascino pero aterro a todos los presentes para que quedaran frente a frente como si no hicieran nada. Pero los [asesinos] estaban sorprendidos puesto que veían ráfagas de gran velocidad a la par que muchos fragmentos del suelo como miembros de las bandas eran cortados en cuadritos

\- ¡¿[Nanto Suichouken]?! – Exclamo Julia puesto que el único usuario registrado entre los [asesinos] era su tío Jacob por lo que se ganó el sobrenombre del [Albatros Ingles]

\- Entonces ella es... – Decía Lilith para apretar los puños siendo que preparo su espada [Kruki] para hacer la pagar por lastimar a su familia - ¡RUBIA FRYE! – exclamo iracunda cuando sintió como algo la atrapaba por lo que la hizo caer al suelo mientras la peli azul de ojos rojos tomo el arma – ¡Suéltame, Celes-oneesama! – exclamo furiosa

\- Cálmate…Lilith-chan – Dijo la mencionada – Debes tener muchos sentimientos…te comprendo puesto que yo los tuve cuando me reencontré después de 5 años con Versalia pero en estos momentos…esta lucha es de expertos en [Nanto Suichouken] – tomo un rifle de los policías para lanzarlo siendo que a 30 metros…el rifle se volvió cuadritos a corte limpio – Terminarías así y Víctor jamás no los perdonaría así como no se perdonaría que te pasara algo…para él…eres alguien que forma parte de lo que él considera realmente valioso – sonrojando a la Frye fuertemente mientras su corazón palpitaba con fuerza…ella se enamoró de Víctor Quemar…no…de Issei Alexandre Dorian en el tiempo que ha pasado a su lado. Al oír eso, suspiro pesadamente para guardar su arma y mirar como su capitán luchaba contra su hermana con maestría, majestuosidad, elegancia y belleza…esas palabras describían el encuentro entre ambos usuario de uno de los estilos del [Nanto Rokusei]

\- Ambos son peligrosos…así que este es el mundo en el que vives…este es el mundo de los [asesinos] – Decía Asako para ver a su amiga – JB –

\- Si, pero Víctor hizo algo que yo jamás habría podido hacer a esa edad – Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa triste

\- ¿Qué hizo? – Pregunto curiosa la peli azul

\- Él ha renunciado a dos cosas que son valiosas para una persona…una es su vida…y la otra es algo que jamás va a recuperar…algo que perdió para siempre – Decía Celestia derramando lagrimas

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Asako

\- El dejo de ser un niño para convertirse en el hombre que es ahora…el renuncio a su inocencia y su infancia con una sonrisa – Decía Alizeé llorando sorprendiendo a los presentes – Recuerdo las ocasiones en que mi padre lo entrenaba hasta que apenas podía mover un dedo dejándolo tirado mientras él se movía a rastras hasta la casa…las veces que lloraba y mi padre lo ignoraba como las veces que le grite a mi propio padre que era una bestia siendo que él me pedía que no me metiera…el dejo de ser mi pequeño y lindo hermano para ser el [asesino] más fuerte de la orden –

\- Aun puedo oírlo llorar en un manzano para que padre lo buscara y lo entrenara nuevamente sin piedad – Decía Lisanna como su hermana menor – Tengo grabado las veces que lo veía arrastrarse mientras madre solo podía mirar mientras lloraba…sintiéndose tan impotente por no poder ayudar a Vic-chan -

\- Poco a poco dejo de ser el niño llorón que estaba detrás de sus hermanas y que sonreía radiantemente para convertirse en una persona seria, madura, fría que es capaz de reprimir sus emociones y muestra un rostro estoico – Decía Mirajane limpiándose las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro inútilmente – El dejo de ser ese dulce niño que me enfrento cuando insulte a su padre para ser mi superior y la persona que más quiero en el mundo. Se es niño una vez…y por el deseo egoísta de un padre como su determinación de ser más fuerte para proteger a sus seres amados renuncio a vivir esa etapa de su vida para volverse un soldado…siendo que jamás recuperara esos momentos. A pesar de eso…lo hizo por mí, por Lisanna-chan, por Alizeé-chan y por nuestros padres como por las personas importantes que llegaron después…lo hizo mostrando la última sonrisa radiante que le caracterizaba –

Todos estaban sorprendiendo mientras Kalliste, Felicia, Lilith, Julia, Mai y Asako agacharon la mirada mientras sentían una fuerte opresión derramando lágrimas. Pero los policías estaban sorprendidos como conmocionados por dos motivos…el primero era ver a su jefa que es siempre dura llorar de esa manera…y la segunda al saber que ese rubio renuncio por su propia voluntad a ser un niño normal y no vivir su infancia

Los ataques continuaban sin cesar pero ellos no parecían lastimados pero su piel sacaba chispas por cada golpe que se daba en la piel

\- Sorprendente…no puedo saber quien ganara – Dijo Mai que es una maestra de artes marciales

\- Entonces será una lucha de resistencia…quien se canse primero…está muerto – Dijo Misty

KYUUUUU… ¡SHAOH!

KYUUUUU… ¡SHAOH!

Veían como ambos expertos en este arte marcial mortal estaban destrozándole a cortes la fábrica siendo que los que quedaban en su rango, sean [Rooks] o [Blighters] o ninguno de estos grupos quedaban hechos cuadritos o cortados en pedazos

\- Esto es malo – Dijo Misty – Esos idiotas….diles que se alejen a todos excepto a los [Blighters] – hablándole a un [Rook]

\- S-Si – Dijo el subordinado para usar un raido – Atención, a todos informen a las demás bandas excepto a los [Blighters] que deben de abandonar la zona baja y si es posible dejen la arena…esos dos están usando algo realmente peligroso…repito… ¡deben largarse de ahí! -

Todos obedecieron para que se fuera de ahí mientras el rango de los ataques continua aumentando mientras ellos seguían parados como si no hicieran nada

\- Debemos salir de aquí…- Dijo una voz para que los demás vieran a…

\- Jefe, despertó – Dijo un [Rook] más aliviado

\- Debemos largarnos de aquí…ellos no les pasara nada porque todo será cortado en su rango pero nosotros…somos otra historia –

\- John-kun – Dijo Mai

\- Debemos largarnos…¡Ahora! – Grito el verdadero [Bulldog de Londres]

\- ¡Ya lo oyeron! – Grito Misty para que todos los [Rooks] restantes como los [asesinos] salieran de ahí mientras Robert y un [Rook] se llevaban al identificado como John – Perdóname, Victor-aniki…pero debo de salvar a mi familia y a mis hombres primero -

Todos vieron como el rubio seguía luchando con la castaña enmascarada mientras la persona con apariencia de motociclista subía a lo más alto de la fábrica para seguir viendo la batalla entre expertos de [Nanto Suichouken]

\- 30 minutos después –

Las bandas se habían ido como los últimos [Blighters] siendo que los que quedaron afuera de la fábrica eran los [Rooks] como los [Nuit Vent] esperando a que los contendientes salieran...hasta que el edificio se vino abajo

\- ¡Víctor! – Grito Julia histérica con intenciones de ir a ayudar pero algunos [Rooks] la detuvieron - ¡Víctor! ¡Víctor!... ¡Suéltenme…Víctor….Víctor…! – para que Celestia la abofetee

\- Cálmate…Julia –

\- ¿Por qué? – Decía la mencionada con una voz quebrada para mirarla con rabia mientras está llorando - ¡¿Por qué no lo vas ayudar?! ¡Él es tu novio! –

\- Por eso mismo…el deber de una mujer es confiar en su hombre y esperar a que regrese...pase lo que pase – Dijo la rubia de ojos cian para que Julia viera como sus palmas estaban sagrado

\- Ella esta aterrada…aun cuando lleva tanto tiempo como su mujer…ella no deja de preocuparse por su futuro esposo…no puede dejar de tener su alma en un hilo…pensando en lo peor pero ella solo puede esperar como la heroína de una novela romántica porque confía en aquel hombre que le dijo que jamás lo vería morir y que por ella como por muchas personas más se volvió el [Centinela del silencio] –

\- Alizeé-san – Dijo la rubia mayor al oír la explicación de la hermana del hombre que ama

En ese momento el tejado de la fábrica se vino abajo dejando a todos congelados siendo que a las chicas enamoradas y mujeres del castaño se les detuvo el corazón mientras veían en cámara lenta como el tejado se vino abajo…todas pensando lo peor mientras los minutos pasaban y no salía el rubio

\- N-No puede ser…- Dijo Mai cayendo de rodillas al suelo

\- N-No…Vic…tor…- Decía Julia en shock

\- Grandísimo idiota – Mascullo Asako apretando los puños

(Sal de ahí…por favor) Pedía Celestia de todo corazón

HAAAAAAAAA….WAAAATAH

En ese momento vieron como una enorme roca se rompió dejando ver al rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas con varias heridas que le sangraban…saliendo como si nada para decir…

\- ¿Qué hay? –

Al oír la respuesta del rubio todos excepto las [Nuit Vent] se fueron de espaldas para que Celestia se acercara a él y le diera una bofetada para abrazarlo pegando su rostro en el pecho del [Maestro Asesino]

\- Idiota…no lo vuelvas a hacer – Decía la rubia de ojos cian sollozando para que su novio la abrazara

\- Perdona pero me quede atrapado y apenas me libere- Decía el rubio

\- Debemos llevarte a un médico…- Decía Julia preocupada

\- ¿Porque? – Pregunto Víctor curioso

\- ¡¿Cómo porque?! – Pregunto Julia molesta siendo que se recuperó del shock para ir al ver al rubio - ¡Estas sangrando! –

\- ¿Hm? – Dijo el castaño tocándose el cuerpo para ver su propia sangre – Ah, no te preocupes…me recuperare rápido y no me quedaran cicatrices –

\- P-P-Pero…- Refutaba la rubia mayor

\- Voy a estar bien – Dijo el rubio para tomarla de la barbilla y besarla en la frente sonrojando a Julia de sobremanera

\- ¿Qué paso con Rubia? – Pregunto el [Líder Asesino]

\- Pues no sé, cuando el techo se nos vino encima ella protegió a ese tipo con el traje de motociclista y nos separamos cuando un gran trozo cayo en medio de nosotros, separándonos. Quede enterrado entre tanto escombro por lo que apenas pude salir – Respondió el [maestro asesino] - En fin, debemos irnos – mientras mira a la peli azul que le daba una sonrisa con una extraña mezcla de amabilidad y arrogancia

\- Pueden irse, le explicare a mis superiores que esto fue obra de los [Blighters] como pago por salvar a mis subordinados como a mi – Dijo Asako para que se fueran en sus motos mientras platicaban por los comunicadores

*¿Y se despidió de ti?* Preguntaba Mirajane

\- Si….y vaya despedida – Comento el rubio sarcasticamente

*¿Qué te dijo?* Pregunto Krulcifer

\- "Yo seré quien te arrebate la vida, Víctor Quemar" –

*Alentadoras las palabras* Dijo Tomoe con sarcasmo

\- Como sea, debemos regresar al almacén de los [Rooks] – Dijo el rubio

*¡Sí!*

\- 2 semanas después – Biblioteca – Mansión Hyodo – Cuidad de Kuo – Japón –

Encontramos a Rias y a las demás con Le Fay que había traído un libro de Draconobiología (Nota: Es un campo de estudio interdisciplinar de la Draconologia, que es la rama de la magia que estudia a los dragones, que se enfoca en estudiar los aspectos fisiológicos y sociales de los dragones. Ambas son ciencias ficticias que aparecerán o se mencionaran en este fic) mostrándoles algo que le llamo la atención ella a como las residentes de la casa de los Hyodo. Habían regresado desde hace un mes a la residencia Hyodo a pesar de las protestas de Venelana. Pero aun cuando se veían felices, estaban muy deprimidas y sin ánimos de citas o iniciar una vida romántica pero muchos chicos ligaban con ellas a pesar de que Koneko los mandaba a volar. Esta situación ya las tenía hartas por lo que incluso dejaron de arreglarse como antes y empezaron a vestir como hípsters para dejar de llamar la atención pero no funcionaba…siendo que ya estaban desesperadas…solo pedían que les dejaran pasar su duelo en paz.

Pero por suerte la descendiente de Morgana Le Fay y el Rey Arthur encontró algo que podría solucionar esta situación

\- ¿Voto de castidad del dragón? – Pregunto Xenovia curiosa

\- Si, según este libro los padres dragones para proteger a sus crías hembras hacen un ritual donde ponen su aura dentro de ellas para que los machos no se les acerquen hasta que alguno de ellos hayan probado ser dignos por lo que los padres retiran la marca y les permiten aparearse – Explico la maga

\- Entiendo – Decía la peli azul

\- ¿Pero se puede aplicar en otros seres? – Preguntaba Akeno

\- Si, pero…- Decía Le Fay

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto Koneko

\- Para que el sello sea fuerte el voto de castidad lo debe hacer un dragón de categoría superior – Respondió la rubia

\- Se lo podemos pedir a Fafnir-san – Dijo Irina

\- No, él está en Asgard por que rompió el contrato conmigo y desde hace meses que perdí mi don de domadora de dragones además de que gane mala fama entre los dragones por lo que le hice a Ise-san – Dijo Asia con tristeza

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? – Pregunto Rias algo disgustada debido a que le preocupaba mucho su [Alfil] debido a que era como su hermana menor

\- Lo siento Rias-oneesama pero después de que Ophis-san se fue a descansar, el único que mantenía mi bendición era Ise-san. Pero al distanciarme de él mi habilidad de [Dragón Tamer] disminuyo por lo que Fafnir-san rompió nuestro contrato y 2 semanas después de que murió Ise-san… me di cuenta que perdí mi bendición - Dijo la rubia sollozando

\- ¿Qué les parece el [Hakuryuukou]? – Propuso Irina

\- Imposible, solo autentico dragón puede y Vali-sama solo es un 25% dragón – Decía la maga rubia

\- También queda descartado Vvitra o Midgardsormr, el primero solo asimila su cuerpo mas no es su dueño y el segundo siempre está dormido – Comento Rias analíticamente

\- ¿Qué tal Tiamat? – Decía Koneko

\- Imposible, debe ser un dragón macho quien haga el voto de castidad y Tiamat-sama odia a Ddraig-sama por lo que si siente sus auras que se componente de un 5% del aura del [Sekiryuutei]…las matara de inmediato –

\- ¿Cómo tenemos esa aura si no….? – Decía Rias completamente roja

\- Es por el tiempo que durmieron con él…puedo decir que Rias-sama, Akeno-sama y Asia-sama son las que tienen un 5% mientras las demás tienen un 3% - Decía Le Fay – Pero estos cálculos nos son precisos o definitivos…no soy una Dragolista para asegurar tales cifras – explico seriamente

\- Entonces el único que queda es…- Decía Irina

\- ¡Tannin! – Exclamaron todas las chicas en la sala

\- Entonces vamos con Tannin-sama – Dijo Le Fay mientras las Gremory, Irina y Ravel iban a la estación de trenes para tomar uno que las llevaría al territorio del ex-[Rey Dragón]

\- Territorio de Tannin – Inframundo –

Las chicas llegaron a las tierras del dragón conocido como [Meteor Blaze]. En ese momento entrenaba con el dragón oscuro Crom Crauch para que ambos contendientes se pusieran serios mientras los dragones las veían hostilmente mientras retrocedían… cosa que entristeció mucho a Asia

[Rias Gremory] Dijo el dragón morado fríamente pues estaba enojada con la pelirroja y las demás pero no las podía culpar por la muerte de su estudiante…no del todo [¿Qué se te ofrece?]

\- Tannin…- Dijo la pelirroja dolida y triste por el recibimiento que les dio el jefe de la zona

[Si no fuera porque eres la hermana del Maou Lucifer…te echaría a patadas del territorio…ahora digan que quieren o desaparezcan de mi vista] Mascullo el dragón maligno

[Tranquilízate Crauch] Dijo el dragón morado [Si estas mocosas vinieron a mi territorio aun sabiendo como serian recibidas…es por el algo]

[Tienes razón] Decía el mencionado con un suspiro de fastidio [Lamento si no las recibio como debe ser pero le hicieron mucho a Issei Hyodo y por su culpa tuvo que morir un gran dragón]

Al oír eso las chicas empezaron a derramar lágrimas puesto que les dolía tanto recordar como el castaño murió frente a sus ojos…sin que pudieran hacer nada mientras Rias se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba fuertemente sus puños encajando sus uñas en su carne llorando como María Magdalena puesto que todas las noches soñaba como su amado moría frente a sus ojos y la culpa la carcomía por dentro. Tomo aire para dar un fuerte suspiro reprimiendo la tristeza y el dolor

\- Hemos venido para que hagas el voto de castidad de los dragones en nosotras – Respondió la pelirroja sorprendiendo a ambos dragones

[¿Saben lo que me están pidiendo?] Pregunto el dragón morado seriamente puesto que era algo que se usaba en las crías hembras y para los demonios era la mayor tragedia que les podría pasar

\- Si, se lo debemos a Ise…y es nuestro castigo – Dijo Rias para mirar al ex – [Rey Dragón] con determinación en los ojos por lo que el dragón suspiro mientras exhalaba fuego

[Creo que ante esa determinación…hare lo que me piden pero primero debo de checar si tienen aura de dragón] Dijo el dragón morado checando a las chicas [Parece que tienen la cantidad mínima para hacer la castidad de dragón]

\- ¿Mínima? – Pregunto la autodenominada ángel

[Para hacer el voto a una hembra de otra especie…esta debe tener por lo menos un 2% de aura de dragón] Explico Tannin

\- De acuerdo – Dijo la pelirroja para mirar a las demás – Esta es la última oportunidad que tienen para retractarse…una vez hecho, no hay marcha atrás – para que todas miren a la peli azul

\- ¿P-Porque me miran así? – Pregunto Xenovia nerviosa

\- Xenovia – Dijo la [Rey] Gremory – Sé que tu sueño es tener un bebe…lo cual me parece algo peculiar…pero si haces esto ningún hombre de cualquier raza se te acercara…¿entiendes lo que significa? –

\- Lo comprendo Buchou, soy una idiota cabeza hueca como dicen varias personas pero…desde que murió Issei me di cuenta del daño que provoque y fui una víctima como culpable de su muerte. Ese sueño que tengo….no lo merezco por lo que este será mi castigo y mi redención – Dijo la [Caballero] con una gran tristeza en su mirar pero con una firme decisión

[Si todas están listas…haremos esto pero antes…] Decía el dragón morado [Quítense la parte superior de la ropa]

\- ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamaron las chicas incrédulas

[Pondré su sello en la espalda por lo que deberán tratar quitarse la ropa o no podré hacer el voto] Decía Tannin para que las chicas se quitaran las camisas como los sostenes para taparse con las manos sus pechos mientras le dan la espalda al dragón. Este concentro en sus garras su aura para clavarlas en la espalda de Rias, repitiendo el mismo proceso con las demás para que las chicas cayeran de cara contra el suelo inconscientes mientras las heridas brillaban como metal caliente para cerrarse creando un tatuaje en forma de dragón (Nota: En mi página de Facebook subiré la imagen)

\- Minutos después –

Las chicas se encuentran despertando en lo que parecía ser una cueva pero con camas para que vieran como estaban desnudas del torso por lo que se pusieron su ropa para que vieran como estaba bajando la colina…el tren de la familia Gremory

[El voto esta hecho pero deberán usar ropa que les cubra la espalda] Decía el dragón morado

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Akeno

[Debido a que cuando el voto se active…el tatuaje brillara liberando el aura que les puse] Explico el demonio reencarnado de Ultimate Class [Ahora váyanse…no puedo decir que vengan pronto o que vuelvan cuando quieran debido a que mis hijos no las quieren aqui y no les he perdonado por lo que le hicieron a Issei Hyodo] ante la explicación, las chicas Gremory, la Phenex y la ángel se entristecieron mucho para que se inclinaran agradeciéndole al dragón y se fueran a su hogar

\- 3 días después – Habitación de Issei y Celestia – Mansión Kenway – Noche –

Issei había vuelto a su apariencia de castaño por lo que Julia, Mai y Asako para sorpresa del castaño le pidieron una explicación para decirles solo que el anillo que tenía le daba esa apariencia de rubio con ojos de diferentes colores. Habia terminado otro día de entrenamiento con los [Asesinos Británicos] como el entrenamiento con sus chicas en las artes secretas de la familia Dorian y sus estilos de combate. El [maestro asesino] salía de su ducha para que leyera una nota que estaba sobre tu ropa

"Diviértete esta noche, mañana tendrás que complacerme sin descanso hasta la amanecer para compensarme por esto

Atentamente

Tu Mon aimée: Celestia Ralgris"

El castaño estaba bastante confundido para que saliera del baño encontrándose con unas lámparas de lava cerca en punto específicos de su habitación para que viera a Asako con un conjunto de lencería azul marino con medias, Julia con conjunto de lencería negro con encaje y brocado rojo con ligueros a juego junto con medias negras, por ultimo estaba Mai vestida con una lencería blanca, medias y ligueros a juego llevando el cabello suelto

\- Asako-san, Julia, Mai…¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto el castaño devorando con la mirada a las mencionadas

\- Solo ayudarte a que te relajes – Dijo la rubia mayor seductoramente para besarlo apasionadamente siendo que era algo torpe con la lengua para que el castaño la guiara disfrutando la sensación de los labios y la lengua del legendario [asesino] por lo que duraron 30 segundos para separarse dejando un hilo de saliva que conecta sus lenguas para besar a Mai que duro durante 25 segundos y por ultimo a Asako que duro 40 segundos besándose con el chico

\- Ese fue mi primer beso – Dijo Julia con una cálida sonrisa

\- Y el mío – Dijo Mai como su hermana

\- Si es así… ¿Por qué me lo dieron a mí? – Pregunto el castaño seriamente

\- Porque te amo – Dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo – Te he amado desde esa ocasión que nos salvaste de los [Blighters] –

\- ¿Salvarlas? – Pregunto Asako curiosa

\- Cuando éramos niñas fuimos secuestradas por una célula de los [Blighters para trabajar como niños de la calle. Dejaba cada cierto tiempo mechones de mi cabello para que alguno de los [asesinos] nos siguiera y rescatara pero cuando estábamos llegando a la base principal perdí las esperanzas por lo que me preparaba para sacrificarme y darle un espacio para que Mai-chan huyera. Pero en ese momento sentimos como el carro acelero sin ninguna razón para que después de un puñetazo se deshiciera la carpa del vehículo donde íbamos dejándonos ver que estábamos en un parque para que nos preguntara que un encapuchado nos preguntara "¿Se encuentran bien?" dejándonos ver a un castaño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa…el llevo a los niños a la jefatura mientras nos llevó a ambas a casa donde nuestros padres mientras ambas dormíamos recargadas en sus hombros mientras lo abrazamos – Explicaba la rubia mayor

\- Y ese niño encapuchado era…- Decía la peli azul para mirar a Issei

\- Si, era yo…fue cuando estuve entrenando hace unos 12 años –

\- Espera…Espera…¿Cuántos años tienes? - Decía la peli azul confundida

\- 20 años –

\- ¿Y desde cuando eres un [Assasin]? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Desde los 7 años – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Quieres decir que desde esa edad…?- Decía la peli azul en shock total

\- Si, unos [Templarios] me secuestraron por lo que los asesine a los 5 años y me convertí en un [asesino] a los 7 años –

Tal información sorprendió a las 3 chicas debido a que no pensaron que tan pequeño ya habia arrebatado una vida como vio algo tan fuerte como se secuestrado y también se convirtió en un asesino cuando tan solo era un niño.

Por lo que lo abrazaron para besarlo por turnos mientras el castaño se dejaba hacer de todo para que Asako y Julia le acaricien su entrepierna siendo que lo desvisten dejándolo solo e bóxer mientras admiran el cuerpo bien trabajado del castaño

\- Te ofrecemos este servicio especial porque te amamos, Ise, así que da lo mejor de ti – Decía la rubia mayor

\- ¡No puede ser! – Decía Asako emocionada - ¡Es tan esplendida y varonil! –

\- Ven tu también, Mai, decidimos hacerlo las 3 juntas – Decía Julia mientras la mencionada estaba roja

\- S-Si – Dijo la chica para que las 3 mujeres juntaran sus pechos sobre la cabeza del castaño

(Sus pechos tan grandes y suaves como los de mis chicas) Pensaba el castaño para masajear un pecho de Asako siendo que metió la mano en su sostén

\- ¡Mmm!... ¡Ooh!... Eres un travieso…estas interesado en lo que hay dentro – Decía la peli azul para que para sorpresa de esta, él estaba masajeando su pecho como un maestro – (¿Cuándo lo hizo?) – mientras chupaba un pecho de Julia que no llevaba sostén mientras masajeaba con su otra mano un pecho de Mai

\- ¡Haaa!…¡Ohh!.. – Gemían las 3 chicas eróticamente mientras el castaño alternaba turnos con ella para besarlas nuevamente por turnos

\- ¿Estas siendo muy entusiasta, Mai? – Dijo el castaño

\- Ah… ¿hmm? Parece que está listo, voy a liberar a la bestia – Dijo la peli azul para ver la virilidad del castaño – W-Wow…que grande la tiene –

\- I-Increible – Dijo Mai viendo el miembro de su amado – E-E-Es tan grande y duro – para que lo chupe mientras la peli azul le hace una rusa

\- Aaah…¡Lo estas chupando en serio! – Dijo el castaño disfrutando de la felación de la rubia

\- Mmm…- Decía la rubia arena para que ambas hermanas la laman mientras toman un líquido transparente que sale de la punta del miembro de Issei

\- Esta salado pero es delicioso – Decía Julia para seguir usando su lengua

\- ¿Te calentaste por el p***e de Victor? – Pregunto la peli azul divertida

\- Es que la tiene tan grande y varonil que no lo puedo resistir – Decía la rubia menor

(Wow…parece que tiene mucha practica…¿habra…?) Pensaba el castaño

\- ¿Te gusta como lo hago? – Pregunto Mai

\- Tienes una buena técnica…¿Cómo…? – Preguntaba el castaño entrecortadamente mientras Julia

\- Es que siempre estuve practicando con plátanos y con un consolador que me dio Onee-chan – Respondió la rubia menor sonrojándose fuertemente mientras el castaño mira a la mencionada

\- No me veas así, al menos quería que no quedara mal….menos con el hombre que amamos…y yo también entrene mucho para este día – Dijo Julia lamiendo el miembro del castaño con placer

\- Oigan, ustedes dos no se la queden – Dijo la peli azul para empezar a darle una felación junto con las dos rubias para que le hicieran un tripe paizuri turnándose para succionar la virilidad del castaño

\- Sorprendentes…sus lenguas…se sienten…muy bien – Decía el castaño – (Aunque con Kuro es algo único) – Pensaba el castaño en su nekoshou mientras ellas seguía con su trabajo de pechos y su trabajo oral para que…

\- ¡Aquí viene! – Exclamo el castaño corriéndose en ellas mientras se limpiaban entre ellas e intercambiaban con sus lenguas el líquido blanco que les fue impregnado en su rostro y lengua

\- Fufufu… ¿te divertiste con nuestras tetas? – Dijo la peli azul pícaramente

\- S…Si – Respondió Víctor

\- Que chico tan honesto – Dijo Julia pícaramente

\- Ahora…las tres, acuéstense –

\- ¿Eh? – Expresaron las chicas confundidas pero obedecieron al castaño para que se recostaran en la cama siendo que para sorpresa de las rubias y la peli azul, el chico las empezó a retirarles las medias, los ligueros y las pantis. Empezaba con sus pechos para hacer un camino de besos hasta que intimidad siendo que solo lamio el clítoris de las chicas. Primero fue Asako, luego fue Mai y por último Julia…no pararon de gemir siendo que Julia cambio posición con Mai para que el castaño la "comiera" mientras estimulaba las vaginas de las otra dos chicas con sus dedos que lubrico con su saliva

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas para que Asako cambiara con Julia

\- Así...si…lame ahí...más…más….más – Decía la peli azul mientras tomaba de los cabellos al castaño haciendo que el contacto entre la cara del chico y sus labios vaginales para cambiar con Mai

\- Si, si…Ise…tu lengua se siente muy bien – Decía la rubia menor para cambiar con su hermana

\- Si…asi…ahí….no lamas tan fuerte – Decía rubia mayor disfrurando – Algo…-

\- Se está viniendo – Decía la rubia menor

\- ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas bañando las manos y el rostro con sus fluidos vaginales para relamerse y lamer sus manos

\- Bueno los preparativos están listos – Dijo el castaño para recostar a Asako sobre Mai para penetrar a la peli azul siendo que roza sus pezones con los de la rubia menor mientras el castaño es besado por Julia que abraza su cuello con sus dos brazos.

Después penetra a Mai mientras se monta sobre él siendo que mueve sus caderas suavemente debido a que era su primera vez para que aumentara el ritmo mientras Julia lame su virilidad y la cara de la rubia menor estaba en los pechos de la peli azul.

Por ultimo Julia monta a Issei siendo que esta iba poco a poco porque también era su primera vez por lo que fue lento para ir más rápido mientras su hermana se masturba y la peli azul le chupa sus pechos

\- ¡No!...Asako – Decía la rubia mayor para que el castaño tomara a Asako para ponerla contra la pared y empezarla a penetrar con fuerza

\- Más…ahh….haa… se siente muy rico…esthas…entando…en mi…utheo….halo…ma…fuete – Decía la peli azul siendo que tenía la lengua de fuera mirando a la nada para que le levantara una pierna penetrándola con fuerza mientras las hermanas lamian la vagina de la otra

\- Onee-chan…sabes bien –

\- Tu vagina es muy suave Mai-chan –

Mientras el castaño seguía penetrando a la peli azul sin piedad para que saliera y entrara del acceso del vientre para que subiera el ritmo de las embestidas para que se corriera en su vientre llenándola con su esencia para sacar su miembro aun erecto para que viera a las hermanas rubias frente a su virilidad

\- Ahora nos toca a las dos – Dijo Mai

\- A las dos no...ahora es mi turno – Dijo Julia para que sonrieran pícaramente mientras se ven entre ellas para acostar al castaño seductoramente para lamer su virilidad de arriba hacia abajo

\- El s***n de Ise…está fresco porque apenas te viniste en Asako-san – Decía la rubia menor para seguir lamiendo

\- Este p**e hace poco estuvo dentro de un coño pero el sabor de Asako y el tuyo saben muy bien….no puedo dejar de lamerlo – Decía la rubia mayor para continuar con su trabajo oral

\- A pesar de que me acabo de correr y está muy sensible…esto se siente condenadamente bien – Dijo el castaño disfrutándolo de la felación siendo que empezaron a lamer de arriba hacia abajo para que el castaño se parara siendo que ambas chicas empezaron a lamer de extremo a extremo para llegar a la punta y usar su lengua para lamer rápidamente bañándolas con su semilla

\- Aaah~…- Exclamaron al sentir la corrida del castaño sobre ellas y en sus bocas para tragarlo - ¿Aun puedes seguir, verdad? - mientras se limpian con pañuelos

\- Ofende la pregunta…tengo una gran resistencia en estos temas – Decía el castaño para que la rubia menor se pusiera sobre su hermana para que ambas con sus dedos abrieran sus entradas con sus dedos

\- Mételo, Ise – Dijo Mai

\- Quiero tu v***ga dentro, Ise – Dijo Julia para que el mencionada la penetrara a ella primero de una estocada – La está metiendo dentro de mi…lo sabía, a Ise le gusta más mi vagina – mientras era penetrada lentamente para correrse cuando toco su útero…bañando el miembro del castaño con sus jugos de amor

\- Las personas dicen que "lo mejor para el final"….Onee-chan – Dijo la rubia menor algo molesta por los comentarios de su hermana

\- Ise ya se vino bastante y quién sabe si aún tenga más para hacerlo una segunda vez – Comento la rubia mayor mientras era penetrada a un ritmo rápido y fuerte – A pesar de que ya te corriste bastante pero aun así esta tan grande y duro…a pesar de que es mi primera vez teniendo sexo…se siente muy bien –

\- Julia… – Exclamo el castaño entrecortadamente mientras seguía penetrando a la mencionada sin piedad

\- Aaaah~… ¿Qué es esto?...se está poniendo más grande y duro que cuando lo estaba lamiendo – Decía la rubia mayor con saliva saliendo por la comisura de sus labios – Ise…eres muy pervertido….¿Así que te gusta que tu p**e será succionado más por mi vagina que por mi boca?...que sucia y pervertida es esta cosa –

\- Puedo tolerar eso…mientras disfrutes del placer que te doy – Dijo el mencionado aumentando el ritmo

\- ¡Mas, empújalo más!... ¡Lléname toda….quiero que te corras dentro de mí!...¡Quiero tener un bebe tuyo! –

\- Wow…Onee-chan, se ve como su realmente disfrutaras esto – Decía Mai

\- Increible, increible….se siente tan bien que voy a enloquecer – Dijo la rubia mayor – Puedo sentirlo…puedo sentir como palpita…esto es demasiado, se siente muy bien – mientras sus pechos se movían arrítmicamente

\- Me estas apretando demasiado… - Decía el castaño entrecortadamente al sentir como los pliegues de la chica se pegaban a su miembro

\- ¡Oh no!...¡Me corro!...¡Me corro!...¡No!...¡A pesar de que deseo más!...¡Me corro! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!...¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo mientras su lengua estaba fuera y veía a la nada siendo que al mismo tiempo era llenada hasta el útero - ¡Está saliendo…y no para….hay mucho en mi útero! – para que saliera de ella

\- ¡Yo también lo quiero!... ¡Métemela! – Exclamo algo desesperada la rubia menor – Yo también quiero correrme con tu p**e – pedía mientras movía sensualmente su trasero

\- Esta bien – Dijo el castaño para penetrarla de una estocada mientras Asako aprovecho para lamer la vagina de Julia que estaba sensible debido a que se acaba de correr mientras jugaba consigo misma, con cada estocada el botón rosa de la rubia menor se frotaba con el de la rubia mayor siendo que Mai ya tenía la lengua de fuera mientras veía a la nada

\- Mi clítoris se está frotando con el de Onee-chan, se siente tan bien – Decía la rubia menor….Me corroooooooo~ - gemía eróticamente

\- Aquí voy…Mai…- Dijo el castaño para derramar su esencia en la rubia menor

\- A peshar… de que te corrites musho….todavía…sigue shaliendo…batate – Dijo la mencionada con la lengua fuera y viendo a la nada- Soy tan feliz…mi deseo se cumplió… - mientras era llenada en su vientre para que las 3 limpiaran el miembro del castaño con sus lenguas

\- Varias rondas de sexo después –

Encontramos al castaño con rubia menor sobre él mientras a su derecha estaba la rubia mayor y a su izquierda estaba la peli azul mientras usan su pecho como almohada

\- Eso fue fantástico – Decía Asako mientras seguía saliendo la esencia del castaño de su entrepierna – Jamás me había corrido de esa manera y tampoco me habían llenado tanto…tal vez quede embarazada…pero no es como si me molestara…después de todo tú serás el padre…Ise –

\- Eso lo dudo… es casi imposible que el espermatozoide de un demonio fertilice un ovulo humano – Decía el castaño sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

\- ¿A qué te refieres a eso de demonio? – Pregunto Julia curiosa

\- Bueno…como explicarlo….- Decía el castaño mirando al techo

\- Somos tus parejas…no podemos iniciar una relación con secretos – Dijo Mai para que el castaño suspirara contándoles todo lo que le paso durante su estadía en Japón pero no sin antes a Asako hacerle el [Sello del guardián del silencio]. Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron debido a que el castaño le revelo la existencia del mundo sobre natural así como murió una vez pero fue revivido por [Great Red] y Ophis sorprendiendo a las rubias y a la peli azul. Al principio pensaron que era una broma pero cuando vieron como el castaño se paró y revelo 4 pares de alas; un par de dragón, un par de demonio, un par de ángel y un par de ángel caído…le creyeron.

Las 3 chicas en la sala estaban sorprendidas puesto que no esperaban que la "historia de fantasía" que les contó su novio fuera verdad...pero ahora sabían que era cierto

\- Veamos si entendí – Decía Mai -¿Tu eres un dios dragón/demonio/ángel/caído? –

\- ¿Luchaste contra el dios Loki y la lanza del dios bíblico? – Decía Asako

\- ¿Fuiste asesinado con el veneno de la sangre de Samael que te disparo a traición del descendiente del Maou Beelzebub original y revivido por los dioses dragones que te dieron un cuerpo a partir de la carne de Great Red y el poder de Ouroboros Ophis? – Decía Julia

\- ¿Además de que eres el 3° dios dragón, Diaboros Astral Dragon? -

\- Si, eso es grosso modo la parte importante de mi vida – Decía Issei

\- ¿Porque nos contaste esto? – Decía Mai – Solo pudiste responder a la pregunta de Onee-chan –

\- Es por esto – Dijo el castaño sacando de su maleta 2 relojes que las rubia reconocieron además de que saco 3 piezas en forma de Wynver con el numero "XIV", "XV" y XVI" en sus alas

\- Eso es…- Dijo la rubia menor

\- Si, un reloj de los [Nuit Vent] y una pieza [Beta-Gamma] –

\- Entonces…-

\- Quiero que sean mis siervas como Julia y Mai sean unas [Nuit Vent] –

\- ¡¿AH?! – Exclamaron las 3 chicas sorprendidas puesto que si aceptaban le pertenecerían al castaño, en el sentido de la palabra… por lo que no tuvieron que pensarlo dos veces para dar su respuesta pero…

\- ¡Si es el caso, yo también quiero ser una [Nuit Vent]! – Exclamo una chica que todos excepto Asako reconocieron pero por pudor las 3 chicas se taparon

\- ¡Reina/-chan! – Exclamaron las hermanas Frye para que la menor recordara algo – ¡Víctor…!- Pero para sorpresa de ambas…el castaño vestía con una camisa blanca sin mangas y pants azul marino

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿Cómo es que…? – Pregunto la rubia mayor

\- Digamos que soy rápido – Respondió el castaño

\- Cambiando de tema…¿desde cuándo estas ahí? – Pregunto la rubia menor

\- Etto…- Decía Reina nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos mientras estaba roja

\- Desde que iniciamos – Respondió el castaño dejando rojas a las 3 mujeres, siendo que su cara brillaba más que metal caliente recién salido de la cantera

\- E-E-Eso quiere decir que…- Decía Mai apunto de desmayarse

\- Si nos vio tener sexo hasta el final – Dijo el castaño casualmente

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las rubias y la peli azul completamente avergonzadas mientras miran con rabia a su novio - ¡¿Tu lo sabias?! –

\- Sentí una presencia detrás de la puerta hasta hace 20 minutos…cuando tengo sexo…me concentro en un 90% en complacer a mis mujeres mientras el otro 10% estoy en guardia…por lo que puedo sentir una presencia pero cada cierto intervalo de tiempo por lo que no puedo determinar sus intenciones o su proceder – Explico el castaño – Si hubiera atacado, las hubiera dejado y matado para continuar –

\- ¡Pervertido! – Exclamo Reina sonrojada

\- Los dragones los somos, es algo que viene en nuestro genoma – Respondió el castaño

[Que forma tan descarada de echarle la culpa a nuestra raza respecto a tu calentura] Dijo una voz mientras la mano izquierda brillaba de color verde

\- Dile eso a Fafnir –

[Pse]

\- ¿Qué es esa voz? – Pregunto Julia curiosa

\- ¿Recuerda lo de la [Sacred Gear]? – Pregunto el castaño recibiendo la afirmación de 3 de las 4 chicas presentes en la habitación

\- ¿[Sacred Gear]? – Pregunto Reina curiosa

\- Bueno, él es el [Welsh Dragon], el dragón emperador celestial rojo, Ddraig –

[Un gusto]

\- El gusto es nuestro – Dijeron las 4 chicas mientras se inclinaban

\- Volviendo al tema – Decía Víctor para mirar a Reina - ¿Estas segura de lo que pides?- pregunto seriamente

\- S-Si – Respondió la [novicia]

\- Dime el motivo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la morena confundida

\- Si quieres ser una [Nuit Vent], debes tener un motivo…Mai y Julia son mis parejas por lo que las convertiré en [Nuit Vent] mientras que Asako no la convertiré en una [asesina] debido a que ella no es de este mundo y tiene una vida que supongo que le agrada como para tener mas problemas -

\- Cierto - Dijo la peli azul

\- Al final de cuentas es mi pareja por lo que le di la [pieza beta-gamma]…pero no sé el cual es tu motivo para unirte a mi equipo –

\- Yo no quiero separarme de Mai-oneesama…ella me recuerda a mi hermana mayor que se fue de casa por lo estrictos que son mis padres. Cuando me rescato tuve ese sentimiento de ser protegida por una Onee-san…fue cálido. Por ello me decidí convertirme en [asesina] para seguir los pasos de la persona que más admiro y no separarme de ella…quiero que me vea crecer como [asesina]…que me felicite en mi primera misión en solitario y que celebremos juntas cuando me convierta en una [maestra asesina] – Decía la morena sollozando mientras Mai se enterneció para que el castaño suspirara

\- Primero…ella es Mai Frye y no tu hermana – Dijo el castaño mientras las chicas lo veían con una mirada que le decían "maldito insensible" – Pero he notado que a pesar de ese problema tú tienes un apego de una hermana menor verdadero…ves a Mai como una verdadera hermana por lo que acepto tu petición…le diré a Airi que después te haga tu reloj –

\- Entonces…- Decía la morena con una radiante sonrisa

\- Si, te acepto como una nueva [Nuit Vent] y mi sierva – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

\- ¿Sierva? – Pregunto la [novicia] curiosa

\- Más adelante te explicare todo – Dijo el castaño para sacar otra pieza en forma de Wynver con el numero "XVII" para que les diera a las chicas sus números correspondientes; Mai el "XIX", Julia el "XV" y Asako el "XVI" - Pongan las piezas en su pecho – para que las chicas obedecieran - _**[Por orden de Issei Alexandre Dorian, portador del poder del inicio y el final, ustedes Mai Frye, Julia Frye, Asako Kusakabe y Reina Izumi…volverán a caminar sobre este mundo…sellen este contrato y conviértanse en mis sirvientes]**_ –

En ese momento las piezas entraron en el pecho de las chicas con un resplandor carmín para que después apareciera un círculo mágico con la cara de un dragón siendo que de lado izquierdo estaba la A con el arco y del lado derecho estaba el omega...ese era el escudo de la nobleza de Issei

\- Bien, oficialmente ya son mis sirvientas - Dijo el castaño poniendo feliz a las mencionadas para lo abrazaran para dormir con él. Pero cuando ellas estaban profundamente dormidas, Issei se levantó y se vistió para desaparecer en un círculo mágico yendo a cierto lugar

\- Una semana después – Noche - Londres

Vemos por las calles de londinenses a una hermosa chica que tiene el pelo ondulado largo color rubio luminoso, ojos de color rojo oscuro, un bello rostro similar al de una muñeca occidental y tiene el tono de piel pálido como el de un cadáver. Lleva un vestido rojo usado por princesas de nuevo en la Edad Media. Esta chica era Elmenhilde Karnstein, la líder de la [Facción Carmilla] que es integrada solo por vampiros hembras. Salía de un teatro donde tuvo una reunión con los vampiros ingleses pero se veía desanimada y decaída a pesar de que las negociaciones salieron a favor de su facción. Eso era porque estaba muy afectada con la muerte de Issei, cuando le fue comunicada la notica se encerró en su habitación en Dubai y no salió de ahí durante casi 3 semanas siendo que gritaba de dolor mientras lloraba…no comía ni bebía sangre...sus subordinados se preocuparon pero escucharon como oía una melodía que animo incluso a los chupasangre (Nota: Es la misma canción que las Gremory escucharon en el capítulo 3 "Viento a Favor de Enrique Bunbury"). Siendo que 3 días después salió y siguió con su peregrinaje…estaba siendo guiada por un vampiro británico que le mostraba la cuidad

\- Ise…- Dijo la rubia mientras derramaba pequeñas lagrimas recordando al mencionado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando…

*¡Soy un fantasma…un demonio!... ¡El terror de la noche!*

En ese momento vio a un ser con apariencia demoniaca saltando sobre un edificio seguido por un tipo encapuchado vestido con pantalones de combate

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la rubia

\- ¿Qué ve? Elmenhilde-sama – Pregunto el vampiro londinense para ver a 2 personas que reconoció - Vaya…así que han pasado ya 50 años… el tiempo sí que se va volando – comento simplonamente

\- ¿50 años? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa - ¿Sabes quiénes son esos tipos? -

\- Si, uno de ellos es Jack el Saltarín –

\- ¿Jack el Saltarín? –

\- Es un youkai Oni que emigro a Londres….siendo que le encanta aterrar a los humanos y robarles dinero o matarlos. Él es su nieto, siendo que el original murió hace más de un siglo a manos de Jacob Frye -

\- ¿Y el otro? – Pregunto la líder de la [Facción Carmilla]

\- Si no me equivoco es un [Assasin] – Decía el vampiro

\- ¿[Assasin]? – Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa - ¡¿Se refiere a los encapuchados que matan silenciosamente…el grupo al que pertenece el [Centinela del Silencio]?!

\- Si, debe ser un [Asesino Británico] – Decía el hombre – ¿Pero cómo conoce al [Centinela del Silencio]? –pregunto curioso puesto que el apenas conocía algo de ese misterioso sujeto

\- Cuando la [Facción Carmilla] hicimos la alianza con las 3 facciones, estos nos enseñaron un video sobre él y se vio como acabo con 4 ejércitos de millares el solo en un día…sin descanso…fue aterrador -

\- Ya veo, entonces la escoltaremos a su hotel y vigilaremos que nadie…ni siquiera el [Assasin]….la moleste –

\- Gracias –

\- Semanas después -

El tiempo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían pasado 2 meses siendo que su entrenamiento termino, los conocimientos que debían aprender con los [Asesinos Británicos] habían sido adquiridos.

Aprendieron a romper la defensa, movernos en las calles y saber qué hacer en los barrios bajos como seguir pistas, mejoraros su uso de su pistola, ganaron experiencia en combate, tuvieron sus primeros casos como investigadores, etc.

Víctor había ido a hablar con los padres de Mai y Julia para pedir su permiso para iniciar una relación con ambas. El padre de las rubias, Mark Dickens, no lo también pero cambio de opinión cuando Issei le expreso su opinión de una manera poco ortodoxa…si, todavía vive. En cambio su madre, Julis Dickens (soltera: Frye)…hermana mayor de Ethan y Jacob, estaba enormemente feliz por sus hijas. Y sobre el trabajo de Julia…Issei uso una magia que creo para alterar la memoria de toda la agencia de inteligencia, excepto a Asako, para que olvidara a JB como que Julia Frye trabajo para inteligencia, borraran su historial como registro y la liquidaran generosamente.

Era el último día en la isla de los [Asesinos Británicos] debido a que debían de irse al siguiente punto del campamento de entrenamiento

\- Bien, han superado las pruebas y han aprendido lo que debían de conocer por lo que se les dará un regalo como es tradición cuando superan las pruebas – Dijo Ethan para que pasaran 20 [asesinos] con 4 cajas con el símbolo de la rama para que las abrieran revelando…

\- Esto es…- Decían las novatas derramando lagrimas contenta

\- Estas son sus armas reales: una [Desert Eagle] personalizada por Lilith bajo las indicaciones de Victor con silenciador y su funda, un [Kukri de Esplendor de águila], un [Bastón espada de Diosa] y el puño americano [Garras de León] – Decía Misty para entregárselas a las 4 chicas – Felicidades, se los han ganado… [Asesinas]–

Issei y las demás les aplauden mientras ellas se inclinan puesto se sentían tan felices por ganar sus primeras armas con su propio esfuerzo

\- Bueno, es hora…no les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto…espero que puedan superar las pruebas venideras –Decía él [Mentor] Londinense

\- Gracias, [Mentor] – Decían las novatas haciendo una reverencia

\- Lilith –

\- ¿Qué pasa? Onii-sama – Dijo la mencionada para ver a su familia - ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

\- Venimos a despedirte y desearte un buen viaje – Dijo Jacob para que le diera un rollo mientras que su madre le da un paquete

\- Espero que te guste – Dijo la rubia mayor con una sonrisa

\- Ven a vernos Onee-chan – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Nos esforzaremos para ser algún día unas [Nuit Vent] – Dijo la rubia menor pero ella y la pelirroja empezaron a discutir de quien sería la que entraría al grupo primero mientras Lilith reía nerviosamente

\- Bueno, espero que nos volvamos a ver – Decía el castaño para que la familia de Lilith y los [asesinos britanicos] vieran como eran teletransportados los [Nuit Vent] dentro del familiar del castaño para que los despidan

\- Cabina de Ryuuteimaru –

\- ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente destino? – Pregunto Reina curiosa

\- Isla Tiberina, en Roma…es la base de los [Asesinos Italianos] dirigida por Gino Giovanni Auditore – Decía Krulcifer sorprendiendo a las Frye

\- ¡¿En serio vamos a ir?! – Dijo Julia emocionada

\- Genial, nunca he estado ahí – Dijo Mai con estrellas en los ojos

\- ¿Cómo será? – Pregunto Lilith como sus primas

\- ¿Por qué se emocionan tanto? – Decía Rossweisse que no usaba su apariencia de Kallisté para que la encararan

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Pregunto Mai

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Decía la valkyria nerviosa

\- La rama de [Asesinos Italianos] fue fundada por Niccolo Polo, que fue alumno del gran Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad…es una rama de abolengo – Decía Lilith

\- Ellos fueron creadores de la rama de [Asesinos Caribeños, Coloniales y Británicos] – Decía Julia

Mientras la valkyria y las Frye estaban teniendo una acalorada conversación, cierta peli gris bajo la mirada para que Issei le tomara la mano y le diera una cálida sonrisa mientras la abraza haciendo que la [Nuit Vent] sonriera

\- En breve llegaremos, le daré las coordenadas a Ryuu para que fije el curso – Decía el castaño - Si quieren duerman o coman algo –

\- Si – Dijeron las chicas para ir a su habitación excepto Airi que se quedó con Issei mientras esta estaba recostada en su regazo

\- Han pasado 6 años ¿eh? – Dijo la peli gris quedadamente

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Pregunto el castaño acariciando su cabello suavemente

\- Desde que me fui de casa, solo he estado en contacto con Julie-chan – Dijo la chica Auditore – No he tenido contacto con mis padres y mis hermanos desde que Onee-sama fue enviada a la prisión de asesinos de Florencia –

\- Ya veo, tienes unas horas…le pediré a Ryu que vaya lentamente – Decía el castaño para besarla tiernamente en los labios dejando a su chica con un sonrojo en su hermoso rostro – Tienes ese tiempo para preparar tu mente y tu corazón para el reencuentro – la acompañara a su habitación siendo que él iba al cuarto de entrenamiento especial que preparo Ryu, tal como él lo pidió y le dio una mínima parte su poder para hacerlo

\- Horas más tarde – Isla Tiberina – Rio Tiber - Roma – Italia

La nave invisible de los [Nuit Vent] llegó a una especie de isla con algunos edificios de la época del renacimientos en perfecto estado

\- Esta es…- Decía Mai emocionada

\- Si, es Isla Tiberina…la base de los [Asesinos Italianos] en Roma – Dijo el castaño para que de pronto detuviera una flecha con dos dedos sorprendiendo a todas las chicas mientras él suspiraba - ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? –

\- Ise – Dijo Airi preocupada mientras veía como respiraba profundamente para atrapar con el dedo medio e índice todas las flechas disparadas hacia el mencionado para partirlas por la mitad - ¿No crees que ya estas grandecita como para jugar a esto? – dijo fastidiado

*Tsk* Dijo una voz para que dejara ver a una chica vestida con el atuendo que tenían los [Nuit Vent] excepto que su chaqueta era blanca marfil con fondo rojo y volantes en el borde del gorro color blanco

\- Tiempo sin vernos Víctor – Dijo la encapuchada dejando ver a una niña con el cabello marrón oscuro largo y lacio con un flequillo de corte recto cayendo por su frente con una diadema de doncella en su cabello con ojos color gris (78-57-83 cm)

\- Lo mismo digo - Decía el castaño – Chris- chan –

\- Cristina – Decía la peli gris

\- Onee-sama – Dijo la castaña sorprendida para recordar como la llamo el castaño - ¡¿C-C-Chris-chan?!...¡¿Q-Q-Quien te dio permiso de llamarme así?! Idiota – para patearle la ingle mientras el castaño tenía un rostro estoico - ¡Q-Que esperan, síganme! – mientras se iba sonrojada

\- Tan amable como siempre – Dijo el castaño con un deje de molestia

\- ¿Te dolió? – Pregunto Krulcifer preocupada

\- Como nunca, la ingle es algo macabro en especial cuando una mujer te da con una bota con casquillo – Comento el castaño mientras se soba para tomar sus cosas y entrar para que vieran como la parte frontal de la cuidad no está poblada pero como van avanzando ven a varios encapuchados escalando así como entrenando un estilo que las chicas desconocían las nuevas

\- Esos son los estilos más antiguos de combate de los [Asesinos] – Decía el castaño – [Evasión] y [Contraataque] –

\- Ise – Dijo la valkyria

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Comento el mencionado

\- ¿Siempre me he preguntado cómo es posible que tengan dinero los [Asesinos] si [Abstergo] controla todo? – Pregunto Kallisté curiosa

\- ¿Has oído de la [Fundación Niké]? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Si, es una fundación que tiene una gran influencia en transporte aéreo, marítimo y terrestre. También cuentan con hospitales, hoteles, tiendas de autoservicio, empresas y universidades así como tienen un centro de investigación…ellos fueron quienes construyeron la academia Kuoh como tienen trato con los Gremory, Sitri y Phenex – Explico la castaña

\- Esa fundación la creamos los [asesinos] con la ayuda de nuestros contactos – Decía él [maestro asesino] - Es la competencia de [Abstergo] siendo que nosotros tenemos nuestra propia red encriptada que fue creada por B*** G**** y otros programadores así como un satélite hecho por la **** -

\- En realidad muchos países e instituciones internacionales nos deben demasiados favores a los [Asesinos]…por lo que nos ayudan sin chistar – Dijo Alizeé

\- Los mejores balísticos del mundo nos proporcionan armas a cambio de protección que les damos sin cobrar – Explico Lisanna

\- Si te interesa, a todos los asesinos se nos paga por cada misión – Decía Tomoe

\- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?-miaou – Dijo la pelirroja nekomata sorprendida - ¿Y cuánto nos pagan? –

\- Por ejemplo, por la misión en Japón… – Dijo la peli azul checando una terminal electrónica – Fue esto – para mostrarles a las nuevas mientras que la pelirroja estaba curiosa….la castaña se congelo para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo Kallisté escandalizada - ¡¿LES PAGAN TANTO?!... ¡Y MÁS AÚN!… ¡¿LES PAGAN EN EUROS?! –

\- Claro que nos pagan en Euros, la fundación gana miles de billones de euros cada mes con sus negocios. La mayoría de los [asesinos] tenemos un empleo de medio tiempo para estar en bajo perfil…pero en si nos dedicamos a esto como empleo principal – Explicaba Celestia

\- Y-Ya veo – Dijo la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Ustedes 3 ya tienen sus propias cuentas - Comento el castaño – Cristina –

\- ¿Qué pasa? Quemar – Dijo la mencionada fríamente

\- ¿Esta él [Mentor]? –

\- No, padre se encuentra en [Villa Auditore] –

\- ¿[Villa Auditore]? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Es la villa familiar y fortaleza de la familia Auditore ubicada dentro de Monteriggioni en la Toscana, Italia. Construida por Domenico Auditore alrededor de 1321, la villa siguió siendo el hogar de la familia Auditore hasta 1500, cuando quedó severamente dañada tras el asedio de Monteriggioni dirigido por Cesar Borgia.

Cuando estaba siendo dirigida por el condotiero Mario Auditore en el siglo XV, la villa decayó y necesitaba ser reparada; la llegada de Ezio Auditore da Firenze en 1476, significó la prosperidad de la villa y de toda Monteriggioni.

Pero en 1960, que los [asesinos] le compramos a Roma Monteriggioni y ayudamos a nuestros hermanos a reconstruirla. En Monteriggioni principalmente se dedican a la producción de embutidos, especias y productos de frasco como manufacturacion de objetos sencillos pero duraderos – Explicaba el castaño

\- Somos los productores número 1 en Italia y en casi toda Europa como América - Comento Airi

\- Bueno, iremos a Villa Auditore…pensé que él [Mentor] estaría aquí pero si no sería mejor entrenar en la base original de los [Asesinos Italianos] – Decía el castaño para mirar a la castaña - ¿Te damos un aventón? –

\- Hmph…no necesito tu lastima – Decía la chica – Pero por esta ocasión la tomare en cuenta tu propuesta – susurro sonrojada

\- Me he estado preguntando – Decía Airi - ¿Por qué no estas entrenando a los nuevos? –

\- Sobre eso, me temporada termino aquí – Dijo Cristina cortésmente

\- ¿Temporada? – Pregunto Reina

\- Se refiere a su tiempo como instructora en esta base – Decía Celestia

\- Ya veo – Dijo la [iniciada] de Mai

\- Si eso es cierto, entonces Nii-san… – Decía la peli gris

\- Si, ya fue promovido a [Maestro Asesino] por lo que el puesto de instructor de Isla Tiberina lo tiene una de las iniciadas de Fabián Maquiavelo mientras yo reemplazo a Nii-san en [Villa Auditore] – Explicaba Cristina – Y mi reemplazo está ahí – para señalar a una chica alta, curvilínea con largo cabello rojizo y ojos azules junto con dos cintas que hacen. Lleva su chaqueta pero ajustada resaltado su figura pero sobre todo su gran pecho mientras tiene botas largas y un pantalón de cuero que se le pega a sus piernas (91-59-88 cm) – Ella es Amane Suou…es una chica que se mudó hace medio año…ella junto con sus padres son los únicos sobrevivientes de la familia Suou…estuvieron viviendo en Kuo en bajo perfil hasta que se mudó aquí hace medio año –

\- Si no mal recuerdo ellos eran parte de [10 clanes maestros asesinos] - Decía Julia

\- ¿Los [10 clanes maestros asesinos]? - Preguntaron Kallisté y Felicia

\- Los [10 clanes maestros asesinos] o el [consejo de Loto Blanco] fue el titulo dado a las diez familias de [Asesinos Japoneses] que eran los dirigentes y pilares de la rama de [Asesinos] en Japón. El poder de estas casas era tan mayor que tenía impunidad como libre albedrio dado por el gobierno Japonés y se les exhortaba de cualquier acusación o delito - Explicaba Tomoe – Se les llamo así debido a que todas las cabezas de estos clanes eran [Lideres asesinos] -

\- Los clanes estaban ordenados por la escala de poder que mostraban sus líderes como familias:

El clan Mochizuki que fue el lider, el clan Tachibana, el clan Saegusa, el clan Suou, el clan Futatsugi, el clan Mitsuya, el clan Itsuwa, el clan Mutsuzuka, el clan Ichijō y el clan Juumonji – Explicaba el castaño

– Esto era hasta hace más de 10 años cuando el hermano menor de mi padre, Gedo Tachibana realizo la purga junto con los [Templarios Japoneses] - Dijo la morena de ojos naranjas sorprendiendo a las nuevas

\- Actualmente solo quedan 1 clan maestro asesino… los Mochizuki – Decía el castaño para mirar a la chica – Quien diría que me encontraría con un miembro de la familia Suou aqui en Italia – mientras la chica miraba al castaño debido a que se le hacía familiar

Los [Nuit Vent] y la instructora llegaron a la habitación de la segunda mencionada donde tenía todo listo

\- Bueno, Ryu – Dijo el castaño para que apareciera una esfera de color carmín sobre su hombro – Ya sabes que hacer –

Acto seguido son teletransportados por medio de un círculo mágico, dejando el lugar vacío…siendo que estaba tranquilo y silencioso

\- Villa Auditore - Monteriggioni – La Toscana –

En ese momento aparecen en la entrada de la villa con sus cosas siendo que todas las nuevas notaron como ese lugar era idéntico a la villa Élise. Iban a preguntar el motivo pero esa pregunta fue respondida por la Dorian mayor

\- La [Villa Élise] fue hecha a partir del diseño arquitectónico de [Villa Auditore] –

\- Ah – Decía la nuevas para que vieran un símbolo como el de los asesinos pero era un tanto diferente

\- Ese es el blasón de los [Asesinos Italianos] – Decía Airi para que un grupo de siervos de la villa llevaron sus cosas adentro de la casa Auditore donde fueron recibidos por una hermosa mujer de pelo plateado y ojos rojos. Su cabello le llega por arriba de la espalda baja y tiene una pequeña trenza en la parte superior del cabello por va por atrás de su cabeza, lo que permite que fluya su cabellera sin trenzarla. Trae puesto un vestido morado sin mangas, guanteletes y zapatillas a juego junto con joyería discreta pero resaltaba su belleza. Tiene un cuerpo tentador teniendo y más pecho que Celestia (100-59-90 cm)

\- Okaa-sama – Dijo Cristina abrazando a su madre que respondió el gesto

\- Bienvenidos chicos, me presento a las nuevas soy Ellena Auditore – Decía la mujer

\- Ella es la esposa del [Mentor Asesino Italiano] – Decía la rubia de ojos cian presentando a la mujer ante la castaña, la pelirroja y las rubias – Un gusto verla, Ellena-sama –

\- Sigues siendo tan linda y educada como siempre…Celes-chan – Dijo la identificada como Ellena para que viera a hermosa chica de busto modesto pero con sensuales caderas que la miraba siendo que al verla la mujer empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras cubre con sus manos…sus labios

La chica se quedó estática hasta que vio a su líder y el hombre que ama que le tomaba el hombro mientras con una leve sonrisa le decía "Adelante"

\- Madre – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa

\- Airi-chan – Dijo la mujer peli platina sollozando en ese momento aparece dos castaños, una peli plateada, una peli morada y por ultimo un hombre de unos 30 y tantos años vestido con una chaqueta blanca con detalles en rojo siendo que era de complexión fornida

\- Airi/Airi-chan/ Nee-chan – Decian el castaño mayor, el castaño mediano, la peli platina, la peli morada y el castaño pequeño

\- Padre, Ezio-niisan, Julie-chan, Fianna-chan, Mario-kun...ha pasado tiempo –

\- Airi – Dijeron los mencionados como Ellena y Cristina para que abrazaran a la mencionada siendo que la peli platina mayor, la castaña, la peli platina menor, la peli morada y el pequeño castaño lloraba mientras los otros dos castaños tenían pequeñas lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos

\- Estoy de vuelta – Dijo la chica para derramar lágrimas mientras su equipo veía la escena conmovidos para que se separaran de ella mientras sus hermanos como sus padres se inclinen ante ella confundiendo a la peli gris

\- De ante mano te pido perdón, hija mía – Dijeron los padres de Airi

\- Nosotros igual, hermana – Dijeron Ezio y Cristina

\- Creí que al no tener la capacidad de asesinar…no podía tener expectativas – Decía el padre de Airi, entristeciendo a la mencionada – Pero cuando supe lo que has hechos en tu puesto como [informante] por los [Nuit Vent] como por los [asesinos]…me di cuenta de tu valor…aquel potencial que Victor vio en ti y que yo no pude –

\- En este tiempo que estuviste fuera de casa, reflexionamos nuestras acciones y nos dimos cuenta de que fuimos pésimos padres y que nunca alcanzaremos a compensarte los años de maltrato psicológico…pero en verdad lamentamos el daño que te hicimos – Dijo la madre de Airi

\- Nosotros igual – Decía hermano mayor de Airi – No pude ver el talento que Víctor vio en ti y por eso te eligió como una [Nuit Vent] –

\- Haz puesto en alto el nombre de la familia Auditore con tus aportaciones – Decía Cristina

\- Ja-h, estoy segura que Ezio-sama estaría orgullosa de ti – Dijo la peli platina menor

[Más de lo que te imaginas] Decía el mencionado dentro de la cabeza del castaño siendo que la peli gris empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras recordaba la época feliz que vivió en Villa Audtiore antes de fracasar en su primera misión que la condeno con la estampa de "cobarde y un fracaso" para que abrazara a su familia

\- Es lindo ver como una familia se reúne después de varios años – Dijo Lilith

\- Eso es gracias a ti – Dijo Celestia para darle un beso en la mejilla a su prometido

Después de la hermosa reunión familiar, la familia Auditore se puso frente a los [Nuit Vent]

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Issei – Dijo el castaño mayor para estrechar la mano del mencionado para darle un abrazo

\- Lo mismo digo maestro – Dijo el mencionado

\- Un momento – Decía la peli morada - ¿Su nombre no es Victor Quemar? –

\- No, ese es su [nombre de asesino] –

\- Mi verdadero nombre es Issei Alexandre Dorian -

\- ¡¿Eres un Dorian?! – Exclamo la peli morada sorprendida

\- En específico, es el único hijo varón de la familia Dorian – Dijo Ellena – Él tiene 3 hermanas –

\- ¿Y dónde están? – Pregunto la peli morada curiosa

\- Somos nosotras – Dijeron una castaña y dos albinas

\- Bueno, como veo rostros nuevos me presento…soy el [Mentor] de los [Asesinos Italianos] Gino Giovanni Auditore da Firenze – Dijo el castaño mayor que tenía el cabello amarrado con una cola de caballo, piel semi blanca, ojos grises con una musculatura desarrollada

\- Soy el primogénito de los Auditore y [Maestro Asesino], Ezio Auditore da Firenze II – Dijo el castaño mediano con el cabello algo largo y ojos grises. Tiene una fisonomía atlética vestido con una chaqueta blanca con rojo, pantalones de mezclilla y tennis

\- Soy la 3° hija de los Auditore y [asesina], Julietta Auditore da Firenze – Dijo la peli platina menor con su largo cabello plateado que baja hasta las caderas con dos coletas a los lados de su cabeza con cintas negras que tienen cascabeles. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y ojos rojo rubí. A pesar de no tener una gran figura…era muy hermosa…parecía una muñeca de porcelana (78-56-79 cm). Vestía como su hermano – Pueden decirme Julie –

\- Soy el hijo menor de la famila y [aprendiz] de [asesino] Mario Auditore da Firenze II – Dijo el castaño menor que tiene el pelo corto y grandes ojos rojos siendo de poca estatura por su edad pero tiene un físico desarrollado para un niño

\- Mi nombre es Fianna Ibn- La'Ahad, [novicia] de la rama de [Asesinos Italianos] – Dijo una peli morada el cabello largo y sus ojos son de color morado-naranja. Estatura promedio y de figura esbelta con una tez clara con un cuerpo tentador (97-88-89 cm). Viste con una chaqueta blanca con rojos, una falda que le llega a los muslos, un listón amarillo en el cabello al lado izquierdo, en la pierna izquierda lleva una cinta de bordes blancos con el centro en negro y amarillo, así como unas botas largas en color café con cintas negras.

\- Un momento… ¿Cómo dices que te apellidas? – Pregunto Mai

\- Ibn-La'Ahad – Respondió la identificada como Fianna

\- Entonces…- Decía Julia sorprendida

\- Ella es la descendiente directa del legendario Altaïr Ibn- La'Ahad…la última descendiente directa que queda – Dijo Gino

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? [Mentor] – Pregunto Felicia

\- La familia Ibn-La'Ahad ha ido desapareciendo con el paso de los años siendo que solo tenían hijos únicos. El ante penúltimo descendiente directo de Altaïr Ismail Ibn-La'Ahad tuvo 2 hijos pero uno murió y el otro… - Decía él [Mentor] Italiano

\- Es mi padre – Decía la peli morada

\- Pero Said Ibn-La'Ahad y Karima fueron emboscados – Decía Ellena entristeciendo a Fianna – Eso fue hace 8 años, ella llego con uno de nuestros [asesinos] con sus cosas y una carta donde sus padres nos pedían que la cuidáramos…por lo que decidimos adoptarla pero dejamos que conserve su apellido a nivel personal –

\- ¿Por qué los emboscaron? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Said-san y Karima-san querían resurgir a los legendarios [Asesinos Levantinos] y tomar [Masyaf] que esta sitiada por los [Templarios]. Ya tenían alumnos como armas pero fueron traicionados y emboscados por lo que usaron TNT para no dejar rastros de su cuerpo para que no los usaran [Abstergo] – Explico el castaño Dorian – Lo sé porque cuando me convertí en [maestro asesino] se me informo de esa situación –

\- Creo que no debimos preguntar – Dijo Felicia culpable por hacer que Fianna recordara cosas tristes

\- No te preocupes, con los Auditore me he sentido como en casa – Dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa

\- Me presento mi nombre es Kallisté de Gaulle, [novicia] de la hermandad de [Asesinos Franceses] – Dijo la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Mi nombre es Felicia Bellec, [novicia] de la hermandad de [Asesinos Franceses] – Dijo la pelirroja de ojos amatista

\- Mi nombre es Lilith Frye, [novicia] de la hermandad de [Asesinos Franceses] – Dijo la rubia menor

\- Soy Mai Frye, antigua [instructora asesina] de la rama de [Asesinos Británicos] -

\- Soy Julia Frye [Maestra Asesina] de la rama de [Asesinos Británicos] -

\- Y y-yo soy Reina Izumi [novicia] de la hermandad de [Asesinos Chinos] –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijeron los Auditore

En ese momento el castaño vio a una chica de piel clara, cabello castaño que le llega a la espalda media y unos hermosos ojos verde jade con un cuerpo llamativo pero discreto (86-57-87 cm). Vestida con una chaqueta azul, pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y zapatillas

\- ¿Michelle? – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Víctor-sama? – Pregunto la mencionada para que el castaño fuera a donde estaba

\- ¿Qué haces en [Villa Auditore]? - Pregunto el mencionado curioso

\- Shizuka-sama me envió – Respondió la chica pero el castaño noto algo raro en su voz

\- ¿Quién es ella? Víctor – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Ella es Michelle Adele Cormac – Decía el mencionado – Es una [informante] de los [Asesinos Franceses] –

\- Entonces ella es…- Decía Felicia

\- Sí, soy la hermana de Dereck Cormac – Dijo la identificada con Michelle con una sonrisa falsa mientras el ambiente se puso tenso para que….

– Bien, los empleados llevaran sus cosas a las habitaciones designadas - Dijo Ellena siendo que los mencionados llevaron sus cosas como guiaron a los chicos a sus cuartos para que una vez estuvieran instalados bajaron al área de entrenamiento para empezar con lo básico

\- Bien…lo primero que van a aprender es el [contraataque] – Dijo Cristina – Es una de las técnicas que heredáramos los [Asesinos Italianos] de los [Asesinos Levantinos] que nos fueron transmitidas por nuestro fundador, Niccolo Polo –

En ese momento paso Airi al frente por petición de Víctor pero la mencionada se puso algo nerviosa debido a que todos la miraban

*¿Acaso no es el fracaso de la famila Auditore?*

*¿Qué hace ella aquí?*

*Escuche que no pudo realizar su primera misión*

*¿Cómo?... ¡¿Una Auditore no pudo realizar su misión?!*

*Que cobarde*

A Julie, Mario, Fianna, Ezio y Cristina no le gustaba nada los comentarios despectivos que hacían a su hermana mientras la peli gris se desanimaba hasta que…

*¡Adelante Airi, tu puedes hacerlo!* Dijo una voz para que viera a su líder y sus amigas como compañeras de armas por lo que sonrió mientras frente a ella estaba un tipo que parecía un matón para que esta sacara sus Gladius sorprendiendo a todos

\- Ja, ¿[hojas cortas]? – Dijo uno de los observadores – Le van a cortar los dedos – predijo burlonamente

*Es mejor que te calles y observes* Dijo una voz molestando al observador

\- ¿Quién…? – Decía el sujeto para que su cara se le ponga azul - M-M-Maestro Ezio –

\- Puede que como digan, ella no es capaz de asesinar a un objetivo pero…- Decía el mencionado para que los que hablaban mal de la peli gris vieran como detuvo el ataque de su adversario para darle una patada en el estómago haciéndolo derrapar unos metros impactando con la pared de la arena de entrenamiento para que cayera al suelo inconsciente – Eso no significa que sea débil….después de todo es una [Nuit Vent] –

\- Sorprendente – Decía otro observador

\- ¿No dijiste que era una cobarde? – Dijo uno de los que veian los entrenamiento

\- Eso fue lo que me dijo mi hermano –

\- De casualidad ¿tu hermano no es Galearno? - Pregunto Ezio

\- S-Si… ¿Por qué? –

\- Ese tipo perdió contra Airi 50 veces durante los entrenamientos y mi hermanita le salvo el trasero en una misión…esta tan dolido por eso que siempre difama a mi hermana. Así que dile que si vuelve a hacerlo…no voy a mandarlo a Florencia…si no que le cortare la lengua yo mismo - Dijo el castaño con una mueca macabra - ¿Entendiste?

\- S-Si –

Después de eso, las nuevas empezaron su entrenamiento mientras que la veteranas refrescaron memoria así como el [Centinela del Silencio] mientras eran observados por Michelle que tenía una sonrisa enigmática…cosa que por supuesto le recordó a Rias…pero sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en su entrenamiento pero ese día estuvo intranquilo. Su sexto sentido le decía que algo estaba por pasar…algo que marcaría un punto y aparte. Pero alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos

*Víctor*

Para que el castaño viera a Gino por lo que entendió que hablarían de algo importante

\- Más tarde ese día -

Ya todos estaban durmiendo mientras el castaño veía el techo de su tejado siendo que a su lado estaba su amada Celestia que dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Esto se debe a que habían terminado de tener una placentera sesión de sexo donde la rubia de ojos cian llego en varias ocasiones al orgasmo. Mientras la rubia de ojos cian dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de su novio, el castaño trataba de entender porque este mal presentimiento resonaba en su mente. Pero en sus pensamientos sonó su reloj para que lo tomara siendo que se levantara

\- ¿Tan pronto te comunicas? …¿a quién mando saludos? – Respondió el castaño burlonamente

*No estoy para tus estúpidos chistes, Víctor*

\- Lo sé, ¿Qué pasa? -

*Hay un traidor en la orden…*

\- ¿Un traidor? –

*Si* Dijo la voz *En el lapso de esta semana estará preparando un atentado en [Villa Auditore] como los [Assasin's Hunters] atacaran [Isla Tiberina] el último día de esta semana*

-…¿Sabes quién es? –

*No, no lo sé*

\- Entiendo -

*Y parece que Tachibana-sama se hizo de un proyecto peligroso de tu chica de inteligencia*

\- ¿De Airi? –

*Parecen bombas pero no sé qué es exactamente*

\- De acuerdo, gracias por informarme –

*No tienes por qué agradecerme…solo cumple tu parte del trato y estaremos a mano*

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para cortar la comunicación, siendo que fue al cuarto de Airi por medio de un círculo pero antes de eso se puso algo de ropa. Después de vestirse fue con la peli gris para preguntarle sobre eso cuando sono el reloj de la chica para que contestara…

*Airi-sama*

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la mencionada al oír como la persona que la llamaba estaba preocupada

*El almacén de armamento prohibido ha sido robado*

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la científica de los [Nuit Vent] - ¡¿Están seguros?! – pregunto la peli gris alterada

*Si, encontramos la entrada abierta y el lugar desordenado*

\- Entiendo – Dijo la peli gris para aparecer un panel holográfico checando lo que parecía un inventario pero noto algo que la hizo sudar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Han robado 5 [Bombas Ragnarok] – Dijo la peli gris sudando mientras sus ojos estaban abiertos

\- ¿[Bombas Ragnarok]? –

\- Es un arma que estaba creando para el [Black Bird] pero descubrí que era realmente peligrosa por lo que cancele el proyecto pero después de que te fuiste lo retome. Sin embargo….-

\- ¿Sin embargo…que? –

\- También desarrolle un método para eliminar las bombas antes de que detonen…El [Dispositivo Vallahala] -

\- ¿Pero porque esas dichosas bombas son peligrosas? –

\- Porque son bombas de implosión masiva nuclear. Expanden un campo de radio determinado para después crear una implosión que desaparece todo lo que entre en su rango…reduciéndolo a atómos – Decía la peli gris – Por eso mismo deje el proyecto, un armas así, es un peligro en todos los sentidos. Pero tenemos suerte, hice 50 bombas pero solo 5 estas activas…por lo que las revolví para que nadie pudiera tenerlas. Y no se puede saber cuál esta activa y cual no a menos que tengas esto – mientras activa un radar holográfico en el reloj

\- ¿Qué es eso? –

\- Un radar de ondas electromagnéticas…las bombas [Ragnarok] están compuestas de elementos que liberan ondas electromagnéticas en menor medida si están desactivadas y activadas afectan los electrodomésticos como la luz eléctrica – Dijo la peli gris

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto Airi curiosa

\- Buscaremos en todo Monteriggioni las bombas y las desactivaremos sin que el traidor se dé cuenta – Explico su líder - Ryu – apareció una esfera de energía color carmín – Quiero que actives el radar en radio frecuencias y me informes si las bombas ya están puestas –

La esfera solo asintió para desaparecer siendo que el castaño decidió dormir con Airi y luego se disculparía con Celestia por dejarla sola. Esperaba que se le ocurriera algo que evitara enojar a su linda prometida

La semana paso como si nada, los [Nuit Vent] entrenaban en Roma, Venecia, Forli, Monteriggioni y Florencia su parkour así como las habilidades que tenían que aprender con los [Asesinos Italianos]. En secreto Ryuuteimaru le informaba al [maestro asesino] y a la [informante] sobre las bombas mientras la peli gris creaba dispositivos para cancelar las bombas pero todo en secreto debido a que entre menos personas supieran de esto sería mejor

\- Domingo – 12:00 pm -

Los [Asesinos] entrenaban como si nada hasta que un [informante] llego junto con Ezio y le susurro algo al oído que sorprendió al castaño

\- Los [aprendices], [iniciados] y [novicios] vuelvan a sus dormitorios los demás…prepárense iremos a Roma – Decía Ezio

\- Si, [Maestro] – Dijeron los mencionados

\- Preparen el helicóptero –

\- Si -

\- Tardaremos 2 horas en llega por lo que quiero que estén listos, solo irán los 20 mejores [asesinos] –

\- Si, [Maestro] – Dijeron los subordinados de los Auditore

\- No es necesario, prepararen a los hombres que irán – Dijo una voz

\- Víctor – Dijo Ezio sorprendido

\- Estarán en Roma en 5 minutos – Dijo el mencionado

\- Minutos después –

\- Empezaría con el discurso pero no tenemos tiempo – Dijo el hijo mayor de los Auditore para que el castaño francés los vea mientras él esta con su equipo básico - ¿Por qué no estás listo? –

\- Por ahora tengo una misión importante, iré mas tarde…lo mas importante es que debes ir a ayudar a tus hermanos [asesinos], Ezio. Mis [Nuit Vent] los apoyaran – Respondió el hijo de los Dorian

\- Entiendo, te veré en el campo de batalla – Decía el mencionado para ser teletransportado mientras el mencionado toma una moto para irse por todo Monterioggioni buscando las bombas junto con el dispositivo que creo Airi para eliminarlas

\- Isla Tiberina – Rio Tíber - Roma

Se ve como varios [asesinos] caían así como [Assasin's Hunters] que venían con una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de los guerreros creados por Shay Cormac en su pecho. Con pantalones negro y botas de combate con el mismo color.

\- Defiendan la entrada principal, bloqueen los demas puntos de acceso y quiero a francotiradores apuntadonles a los que caigan del cielo - Decia Fabian

En ese momento llegaron los [Nuit Vent] junto con [Asesinos Italianos] en un circulo magico siendo recibido por la nueva [Instructora Asesina]

\- Suou, reporte – Pidió el castaño de ojos grises

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada – Parece que tienen una máscara de gas, por eso no podemos usar nuestras bombas de humo ademas de que ellos tienen francotiradores como morteros –

\- Vaya problema, es mejor que se queden atrás – Dijo Celestia para ponerse unos goggles de vidrio oscuro como las demás [Nuit Vent] – Es mejor que se cubran los ojos por un rato – Ezio como los demás obedecieron para que las chica del [Centinela del Silencio] lanzaran varias bombas pero nadie esperaba es que crearan una luz cegadora

\- ¡¿Bombas flash?! – Dijo un [Assasin's Hunter] para que cayera muerte para que varios que tenían armas pesadas como rifles de francotirador estuviera en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre

\- ¿Qué esperan? – Dijo la rubia de ojos cian mientras tenía su sable desenfundado así como su [hoja oculta] para que los [Assasin's Hunter] usaran bastones de choques eléctricos mientras los [Asesinos] usaron sus armas blancas para realizar el contra ataque pero en ese momento varios soldados fueron cortados siendo que Ezio reconoció los cortes

\- Has venido – Dijo el castaño de ojos grises viendo a una chica con una chaqueta negra, debajo de esta usa un vestido de dama con orejas de conejo. Tiene el pelo castaño largo y recto que llega hasta las caderas y ojos azul-violetas – Sofia –

\- Tiempo de no vernos, Nii-san – Dijo la mencionada con una espada con 2/3 de su cuerpo conectado con una línea de acero de metal separado en varias hojas que reposa en su hombro

\- No pense que cayeras tan bajo…como para seguir al traidor de Gedo Tachibana y volverte una [Assasin's Hunter] – Dijo el mencionado sacando su espada mientras se miran frente a frente. Cuando un soldado del bando enemigo iba a disparar...en ese momento el tipo fue cortado a la mitad por un ¿látigo?...para que todos vieran como la chica de orejas de conejo movía el mango de su espada que volvió a la normalidad

\- Tu [Blaze] sigue sorprendente, hermana – Dijo Ezio

\- Escuchen bastardos, el que trate de meterse en mi lucha…le pasara lo mismo que a esa mierdecilla – Dijo la identificada como Sofia agresivamente

\- Háganle caso –

\- Dereck – Dijeron las Dorian y Celestia

\- Mira-chan, Lisa-chan, Ali-chan, Celes-chan…ha pasado un tiempo – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¡No nos digas así! – Exclamaron las mencionadas molestas mientras veían como Ezio detenía la espada de su hermana como si nada siendo que contra atacaba pero la chica detenía sus embates para que el castaño se pusiera a la ofensiva mientras Lilith…

\- ¡[Blaze]! – Exclamo la rubia apareciendo un círculo mágico de su pecho del cual salen llamas que toman la forma de un rifle negro con el detalle de llamas azules neón para empezar a disparar a los [Assasins Hunters]

\- Parece que la pequeña quiere jugar – Dijo una peli rosa con un cuerpo espectacular para seguirle el paso tratando de dispararle pero no podía, esta chica era Sherry Blendy

\- No lograras nada, Lilith es la mejor tiradora de la familia Frye – Dijo una castaña con una máscara mientras la rubia de ojos azules seguía con sus disparos, la rubia de ojos cian entendio el mensaje por lo que sonrio levemente

\- Ezio-san estará bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de los [Assasins Hunters] – Decía Celestia – ¡Vamos! –

En ese momento todos los [Asesinos] se lanzaron contra su enemigo mientras Celestia fue contra Versalia que ya la esperaba por lo que saco su espada y empezaron los embates a una velocidad difícil de seguir. Tomoe se lanzó contra Sherry mientras Miyabi se lanzó contra Yoruka

\- Como siempre eres la lame botas de esa mujer, Miyabi-san – Dijo la morena con heterocromia

\- Puede que tengas razón pero Tomoe-chan ha estado sufriendo mucho desde lo que paso en Gran Inagua…no se lo ha dicho a Víctor porque no quiere preocuparlo…pero por lo menos debes escucharla, Yoru-chan – Dijo la castaña de ojos amarillos

\- No tengo nada de qué hablar con ella – Dijo la mencionada fríamente mientras ataca a su prima siendo que esta responde con una patada giratoria que bloquea con los brazos cruzados pero la hace derrapar varios metros la Tachibana menor

En tanto Lisesharte está luchando contra Giyena y Ellis contra Saniya siendo que la peli azul estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas a la de Grandpré mientras que la rubia de ojos rojos estaba siendo acorralada por la ex-[asesina] rusa

\- ¿Crees que podrás vencerme? – Decía la peli gris con heterocromia – Antes de desertar fui candidata a [maestra asesina] hasta que…-

\- Empezaste a matar y crear caos por placer – Decía la Lisha mientras detiene el embate de su enemiga

\- Correcto, descubrí que mi vocación es la destrucción como sembrar el caos y que mejor que destruir a quienes me crearon…los [Asesinos] y con los [Assasins Hunters] podre destruir a su soldado más fuerte – Decía Giyena para que la rubia se empezara a reír

– No serias capaz de matar a Victor…no estas a su nivel – Dijo Lisesharte divertida

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Exclamo Giyena furiosa

\- He visto su verdadero poder y es algo que jamás olvidare…por lo que estoy segura que tu ambición será destruida junto contigo –

\- ¡Cállate! -

Mientras Lisha se defendía, vio una abertura para realizar una patada de media luna levantando del suelo a Giyena que cayo pesadamente en el suelo

\- Maldita…ese miserable de Víctor Quemar te entreno bien – Mascullo la [Assasin's Hunter] limpiándose el hilo de sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios

\- Es cierto pero eso que hice es fruto de mi arduo entrenamiento – Dijo la rubia de ojos rojos para lanzarse con todo siendo que Saniya vio el movimiento de Lisha por lo que se interpuso en el camino solo para recibir una patada en la quijada que le saco sangre y la hizo girar dos vuelta y media para dejarla inconsciente. En ese momento

\- Nunca bajes la guardia…Lisha...recuerdalo – Dijo Ellis seriamente para usar su espada y parar un ataque de…

\- ¡Miserable! – Exclamo la peli gris de heterocromia con furia

\- Hayes – Dijo la Fahrengart

En tanto ambas ex-mejores amigas luchaban a una velocidad que era imposible de seguir para los principiantes

\- Has mejorado Celestia Ralgris –

\- Lo mismo digo Versalia Eva Fahrengart –

Las rubias chocaban sus espadas pero lo que no espero Versalia es que Celestia se pusiera a la defensiva para que en un momento la rubia de ojo azul frio recibiera una patada en el costado que la hizo derrapar unos metros mientras sentía un punzante dolor

(¿Me acaba de fisurar unas costillas con una patada?) Pensaba la [Assains's Hunter] (Realmente ha mejorado)

\- Levántate, esto aún no acaba – Dijo la [maestra asesina] Ralgris mientras apunta su sable contra la hermana de Ellis

En tanto Tomoe lucha contra Bantuda, Alizeé contra Kendall, Mirajane contra Angela, Lisanna contra Rubia y Krulcifer contra Dereck mientras Philuffy, Kallisté, Felicia, Julietta, Fianna y Cristina junto con Lilith y los demás [Asesinos Italianos] repelían a los enemigos. En tanto Airi atendía a los heridos sorprendiendo a todos con sus habilidades de curación como conocimientos médicos que superaban a los médicos militares

\- Aguanta, eres un hombre – Decía la peli gris atendiendo a un herido en la pierna para darle una mordaza de goma – Muerde esto con fuerza – para que sacara una de sus Gladius que puso en un círculo mágico de fuego sacando la bala – Listo, ahora te pondré un antiséptico –

\- Gracias Airi-sensei…usted es increible – Dijo el [Asesino] – Todos los rumores de que es una cobarde son una total mentira…ese Galearno…luego me las arreglare con él por usted –

\- No es necesario, por ahora descansa y no uses el brazo, solo puedes usar solo tu pistola para apoyar –

\- Si, entendido, doctora –

En ese momento aparece un pelirrojo de ojos pardos sin la mitad inferior de la pierna izquierda y con la piel morada mientras tosía sangre cargado por dos personas

\- Por favor, ayuda – Decía una de las personas

\- ¿Qué le paso? – Decía la peli gris

\- Perdió una pierna cuando lanzaron bombas con los morteros y fue envenado por uno de los enemigos – Dijo la otra persona

\- Suéltenme…no necesito nada de una cobarde como ella – Decía el herido con apenas fuerzas

\- Galearno-aniki –

\- Si puedes insultarme…es que sigues con vida – Dijo la peli gris para ver darle un suero a la fuerza mientras ve la herida de su pierna – Eres un estúpido e inútil…no debiste forzar esa pierna…has infectado la herida… ¿puedes morir, sabes? – para tomar su Gladius para que le cortara el resto de la pierna hasta el muslo y posteriormente saco una bala de la arma del patán para crear un camino siendo que con una pequeña llama en su dedo encendió la pólvora provocando una terrible agonía que lo noquea

\- ¿Aniki? –

\- Estará bien, pónganlo a descansar – Decía la peli gris - si sobreviven, mañana llévenlo a Villa Auditore para sacar las medidas y hacerle una prótesis –

\- S-Si – Dijo uno de los matones – Gracias por salvar a Aniki...sensei –

\- No es nada – Dijo Airi distantemente – Es mi trabajo como [informante] –

\- Aniki estaba equivocado sensei, usted es valiente…yo no habría podido hacer algo así – Dijo el otro hombre para que llevaran a Galearno a los dormitorios

\- Tengo que admitir que no esperaba menos de la familia Auditore pero…- Decía el capitán de los [Assasin's Hunters] para sacar un detonador a la vez que aparece el Black Bird dejando ver la casa de Ezio y su familia horrorizando a los Auditore - ¡Despídanse de Villa Auditore y de Isla Tiberina! – para accionar las bombas pero no pasó nada, presiono varias veces con el mismo resultado

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto el castaño de ojos azules

\- Yo que voy a saber – Respondio Kendalla

(Tal parece que lo lograste a tiempo...amor) Pensó Airi pero en ese momento tuvo un mal presentimiento para que viera como atacaban a traición a Julietta pero noto como todos estaban en sus peleas por lo que…

\- [Shunpo] – Susurro para desaparecer siendo que cuando iban a atacar a la peli platina en ese momento la hija menor de los Auditore miro con horror como su hermana mayor se interpuso en el ataque mientras la sangre manchaba su hermoso rostro

\- ¡AIRI! – Exclamo Ezio y las [Nuit Vent] mientras Sofia rechino los dientes pero disimuladamente

\- ¡NEE-SAN! - Gritaron Cristina y Fianna

\- No…Onee-chan….oye… ¿es mentira, no?...¿Onee-chan?...¡ONEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – Grito Julietta

\- Maldita – Gruño Tomoe que se quitó de encima a Bantuda, para separar al atacante de Airi de la mencionada con una patada a la cara pero todos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa debido a la fuerza ejercida en el ataque bajo la capucha del cobarde que se protegio con un brazo del ataque...revelando su rostro siendo que la peli gris fue atrapatada por la Tachibana mayor

\- No puede ser…- Decía Alizeé sin creer lo que veía

\- ¿Por…que…? – Dijo Celestia entrecortadamente siendo que tenía la voz quebrada mientras Kallisté y Felicia trataban a la peli gris- Michelle…

\- Lo siento – Decía la mencionada – Discúlpame con Víctor-sama –

\- Después de todo lo que Víctor y yo hemos cuidado de ti – Decía la rubia de ojos cian con rabia - ¡¿Así nos pagas?! ¡¿Por qué no traicionas?! –

\- ¡¿Por qué debería tenerle lealtad a los que me han tratado como una paria y una basura?! – Grito Michelle - ¡Pense que todo cambiaria pero no fue así… si desde un principio me hubiera ido con mi Nii-san no habría sufrido tanto! -

\- Jamás….Jamás te lo perdonare… ¡Juro que jamás te lo perdonare! – Exclamo la peli platina para que un aura morada mientras aparecen dos cuchillas largas en sus manos mientras sus ojos brillaban - ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – para salir a una velocidad contra la Cormac menor para cortarla pero por suerte para ella…

\- ¡Nii-san! –

\- ¡Maldición!…(Es demasiado fuerte) – Pensaba esto último antes de ser lanzado junto con su hermana contra una pared mientras él puso su cuerpo para mitigar el impacto de su hermana menor

\- Vamos a acabar con ella – Dijo un [Assasin Hunter]

\- ¡Idiotas, no lo hagan! – Dijo Versalia para ver como sus subordinados eran decapitados como cortados a la mitad

\- No esperaba menos de Ju…- Decía un [asesino] que junto a otros se acercaban a ella solo para despedazados por la peli platina

\- ¡Nadie se acerque a ella! – Exclamo Krulcifer mientras la valkyria y la nekoshou revisaban a la peli gris

\- No...vamos...resiste – Decía Felicia con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Su pulso…disminuye – Decía Kallisté – Por favor…resiste, Airi-san…si tan solo… – en ese momento vieron como el medallón que tenía en su cuello se abrió dejando ver una semilla que ambas reconocieron para dársela. Al machacarla y hacer que la pasara ambas notaron como se recuperó milagrosamente pero apenas tenía fuerza

\- A tiempo…- Dijeron Felicia y Kallisté

\- ¿Qué paso…? – Pregunto Airi débilmente

\- Guarda tus energías – Decía la valkyria

En ese momento Celestia paso al frente mientras se ponía frente a una descontrolada Julietta

\- Voy a detenerte…aunque me cuesta la vida – Decía la rubia de ojos cian – Versalia…nuestro duelo tendrá que esperar –

\- Lo entiendo – Dijo la mencionada – Mas te vale no morir o ire al mismo infierno por ti, desgraciada –

\- Lo sé –

En ese momento Julietta usa varios círculos mágicos para moverse a una velocidad que apenas Celestia podía responder siendo que detenía los embates pero cometió un error…cuando estaba a punto de ser cortada….

\- Espero no haber llegado tarde –

\- Sigh…Mataku…deberías haber venido desde hace tiempo – Se quejó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida

\- Lo lamento cariño pero tenía que esperar para que "eso" anulara las bombas –

\- ¿Eso? – Pregunto Yoruka curiosa

\- Entiendo…me alegra que vinieras justo a tiempo - Comento Tomoe con una sonrisa amorosa - Víctor -

(Así que él es el legendario [Maestro Asesino] Víctor Quemar) Pesaba Amane Suou mientras veía su espalda (Debo admitir que es atractivo) para que al instante las demás [Nuit Vent] la miraran feo por lo que se sorprendio

\- Debemos ayudar a Víctor – Dijo Mai – _**[Por el poder de los 5 elementos]**_ …- para tocarse debajo de los pechos donde se encuentra su corazón– _**[El fuego que derrite el metal…invoco la fase del fuego desde mi corazón]**_ – para en sus manos aparecieran pentagramas de color rojo mientras canaliza la energía

\- Espera, Mai-san – Dijo Lisesharte

\- ¿Por qué me detienes? – Pregunto la mencionada molesta

\- Si, en verdad quieres ayudarlo…atrapa a esos [Assasin Hunters] que son prisioneros de Florencia – Dijo Ezio

\- Entiendo - Decía la rubia arena con resignación para luchar contra los objetivos indicados

\- Est – Dijo el castaño para que su espíritu apareciera – Sabes que hacer –

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada para dar un salto siendo que Issei la sostiene con una mano mientras ella entrelaza para que ella se sostenga mientras un tornado de energía la cubre para que aparezca una espada recta con una hoja con plateada que tiene detalles en turquesa y oro junto con una empuñadura de oro y una cruz en la guardia. La empuñadura tiene una joya turquesa. A la par que presiona un mecanismo que quita la guarda nudillos y la cazoleta de su sable

(Tema de fondo: Battle Cry – Nujabes ft Shing02)

\- Es hora de...terminar con esto – Decía el castaño con una voz monótona y fría siendo que su ojo izquierdo se vuelve lila para ver como Julie lo mira fijamente – [Shunpo]... – en un susurro para atacarla mientras ella hace lo mismo siendo que parece que se quedan parados pero se ven muchas chispas alrededor de ellos siendo que mientras la peli platina tiene la mirada vidriosa, el castaño tiene la mirada serena y sin emociones

\- ¿Qué le paso a Víctor-san? – Decía Reina curiosa al ver el cambio de actitud

\- Está usando a [K'] – Respondió Krulcifer

\- ¿[K']? – Preguntaron las nuevas y los que no sabían esto

\- Por lo normal, Ise se contiene – Decía Tomoe

\- ¿A qué te refieres a que se contiene? – Pregunto Julia

\- Él usa solo entre un 1% al 9% de su fuerza y sus habilidades como armas para pelear – Decía Mirajane

\- Pero cuando se ve presionado y tiene que exceder este límite toma una personalidad diferente…de tranquilo, amable y serio se convierte en alguien monótono y frio…ese alter ego es [K']…esto pasa cuando usa entre 10% y 99% de su poder – Explicaba Celestia – Este alter ego se creó cuando su cuerpo no podía manejar su poder pero ya no es necesario. Sin embargo…-

\- Parece que él aún lo usa como muletillas – Decía Mai – En verdad que es sorprendente – con una sonrisa amorosa

\- Jaque...mate – Dijo el castaño para que en un movimiento segador desarmara a la chica sorprendiendo a la chica para que guarde sus espadas y la abrace – !Escúchame!…dentro de toda esa oscuridad se encuentra Julietta Auditore da Firenze – la chica seguía gritando y bramando de furia

\- ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto la morena aprendiz de Mai

\- Trata de llamar a Julie-chan para que detenga a voluntad esa energia – Respondió Alizeé

\- Tu hermana está viva…todo está bien, sé que tienes un gran tristeza y angustia en tu corazón – Decía él [maestro asesino] – Pero te prometo que protegeré a Airi de todo, ella te protegió porque te ama…por lo que si tanto quieres a Airi…deja de hacerla sufrir…¡DESPIERTA JULIE! – exclamo el castaño para que sus espadas desapareciera mientras ella veía al castaño que le dio una cálida sonrisa para que la llevara con su hermana para que el castaño presionara un punto de su cuerpo que la revitalizo

\- Onee-chan – Dijo Julietta derramando lagrimas

\- Estoy tan feliz de que te encuentres bien – Dijo Airi acariciándole el rostro para que llorara la peli platina en el modesto pecho de su hermana. Mientras veian como los [Assasins Hunters] habían escapado

*Esto no terminara hasta que...* Decía Dereck mientras estaba en la rampa del [Black Bird]

\- No – Interrumpió el castaño mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza – 6 meses… -

\- ¿Eh?- Expreso el castaño de ojos azules

\- En 6 meses será el final de los [Assasins Hunters] – Decía Víctor mientras todos veían como tiene los ojos verdes con la pupila rasgadas mientras brillaban con fuerza, como si el mismo infierno ardiera en ellos – Es mejor que disfruten ese tiempo de vida -

\- Realmente está enojado – Dijo Miyabi

– ¡MICHELLE! – Exclamo Víctor mirando a la mencionada mientras la señala - ¡Michelle!...has sentenciado tu destino….¡NADIE TOCA A MIS CHICAS Y VE UN NUEVO MAÑANA!… ¡POR ESO NO DEJARE NI UN MISERO PELO SUYO EN ESTE MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - mientras eleva su aura siendo que detrás de él aparecía la imagen de un dragón rojo imponente…con esa imagen los [Assasins Hunters] entraron a la nave

El destino de Michelle Adele Cormac…esta sellado como su consagración con los [Assasins Hunters] y su traición a los [Asesinos] esta hecha. El [Centinela del Silencio] ha sentenciado que en medio año…Victor Quemar promete que después de ese tiempo destruirá al grupo de Shay Pactrick Cormac

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién fue la informante de Issei? ¿Que fue ese poder que libero Julie? ¿Qué tan fuerte es realmente Issei? ¿Qué pasara con Julietta Auditore?

Esas son las preguntas en el aire, lo único que se sabe es que empieza la cuenta regresiva para que se reviva la batalla más emblemática en la historia de los [Asesinos] vs los [Templarios]: El Ocaso Eterno

Ending 2: Anbaransuna KISS wo shite – Hiro Takahashi

 ***Música***

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] mientras son rodeados por fuego en un fondo aguamarina

 **Waretakagami no naka**

Se ve al equipo de elite de [asesinos] mientras están mirando el lugar en llamas en un fondo aguamarina

 **Utsurukimi no sugata**

Se ve la imagen de Tomoe, Mirajane, Lisanna y Philuffy en un fondo aguamarina

 **naiteiru naiteiru**

Se ve la imagen de Krulcifer Lisesharte, Miyabi y Ellis en un fondo aguamarina

 **hosoitsuki no nazoruyubi**

Se ve la imagen de Kuroka, Rossweisse, Airi y Est en un fondo aguamarina

 **dare o yondeiru no**

Se ve la imagen de Issei con su nueva apariencia y Celestia tomados de la mano mientras están espalda con espalda en un fondo aguamarina

 **kietakoi no senaka**

 **nandodemo nandodemo**

 **kimi no mado o tatakukara**

Aparecen los líderes de las facciones, los integrantes de DxD, los Sitri y los Gremory, los [mentores] y las [instructoras] de las ramas de asesinos para ser envueltos en fuego

 **yoru no kasokudo nisenakaosarete**

 **itogakiereutou ni**

 **tadakimi o kimi o tsuyokudaiteita**

Todo vuelve a ser de color mientras los [Nuit Vent] avanzan para que el [Centinela del Silencio] apague las llamas con una ondeada de su mano

Se ve la imagen de Tomoe, Mirajane, Lisanna, Philuffy, Krulcifer y Lisharte, Ellis, Kuroka, Rossweisse, Airi, Issei y Celestia con la [Boosted Gear Assasin Mode] junto con sus armas para que Issei lance un [Dragon Shot] de su dedo índice

 **anbaransu na KISS o kawashite**

 **ai ni chikazuke yo**

 **kimi no maidamokanashii uso mo boku no kokoro ni nemure**

Aparece la imagen de la imagen de Gedo Tachibana en el fondo para que se vean a los actuales [Assasins Hunter]

Luego a su lado aparecen Rias y las chicas del club de ocultismo, con el viento que ondea su cabello mientras tienen una mano en su pecho y derraman lágrimas

 ***Música***

Aparece los [Nuit Vent] viendo el horizonte mientras ven la imagen de una mujer de la [primera civilización] en el cielo para después realizar un [salto de fe] todos juntos

 _ **(Avances en: Mi página de Facebook: Búsquenme como ZeroKaien)**_

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Uuuf…más de 30 000 palabras…pero por fin termine**_

 _ **Como vieron, aquí se muestra parte del verdadero poder del [Centinela del Silencio], como la existencia de un Alter Ego de Issei como es K'**_

 _ **Además de la gran traición de Michelle Adele Cormac…algo que los personajes del fic no esperaban (Porque ustedes si XD)**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció lo del voto de castidad del dragón?**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que sea el poder que despertó Julietta?**_

 _ **¿Se esperaban encontrar a una descendiente directa del legendario Altaïr viva?**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la mención de la Fundación Niké?**_

 _ **Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, dejen un mensaje en mi página de Facebook y en un PM**_

 _ **Integrantes conocidos de los [Assasins Hunters]:**_

 _ **Gedo Tachibana – Líder del equipo, autor a la masacre de los [asesinos japoneses] y a las familias de [asesinos] de Japón**_

 _ **Dereck Adam Cormac – Capitán del equipo y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac**_

 _ **Versalia Fahrengart – Teniente del equipo y miembro de la famila de [asesinos franceses]: Los Fahrengart**_

 _ **Yoruka Tachibana – Alias: Yoruka Kirihime – Integrante del equipo, sobreviviente de la familia Tachibana y mascota de Gedo**_

 _ **Bantuda Joséphe – Hijo del [Mentor Asesino] Adéwalé Joséphe e integrante**_

 _ **Saniya de Grandpré – Descendiente de Avelinne de Grandpré e integrante**_

 _ **Hayes Blanc – Una ex-[asesina rusa] e integrante**_

 _ **Rubia Frye – Hija mayor de Jacob Evans Frye,**_ _ **ex-candidata a [Maestra Asesina] e integrante**_

 _ **Angela Johnson – Hija ilegítima de Ethan Richard Frye, ex-[Asesina] e integrante**_

 _ **Sofia Auditore – Hija mayor de la familia Auditore, ex-candidata a [Maestra Asesina] e integrante**_

 _ **Michelle Adele Cormac - Integrante**_ _ **y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es muy importante**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Si encuentran un error de escritura haganmelo saber**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


	7. Assasins Express 2

[Assasin´s Express 2]

Zerokaien: _**Hola a todos mis seguidores y lectores, espero que les esté gustando la historia…QUIERO ACLARAR PRIMERO ALGO QUE MUCHOS ME HAN PREGUNTADO Y PARECEN QUE NO CAPTAN O NO LEEN ADECUADAMENTE. EL ENCUENTRO CON RIAS SE DARA, ESO ES CORRECTO.**_

 _ **PERO ELLA LO RECONOCERA COMO EL [CENTINELA DEL SILENCIO] ADEMAS DE QUE USARA**_ _ **SU NUEVA APARIENCIA**_ _ **DADA POR LA PIEZA [ALFA-OMEGA] Y PASARA MUCHO PARA QUE ELLA SEPA QUE VICTOR QUEMAR ES ISSEI COMO SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD. SIENDO QUE RIAS Y LAS DEMAS RECONOCERAN A LISANNA, CELESTIA, A ELLIS Y A PHI-CHAN**_

 _ **Bueno con eso aclarado damos la bienvenida al primer invitado de este especial, el [Centinela del Silencio] y un gran amigo….Issei Alexandre Dorian**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones, Issei y Zero se dan un abrazo***_

Issei: _**Gracias a todos y gracias por la invitación Zero**_

ZeroKaien: _**No es nada y es un gusto tenerte aquí. Ahora demos la bienvenida a la mujer más hermosa y la más fuerte del cielo…a la Serafin Gabriel**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones. Zero saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Gabriel (muéranse de la envidia XD)***_

Gabriel: _**Gracias por invitarme ZeroKaien**_

ZeroKaien: _**Es un gusto tenerte aquí Gabriel. Demos la bienvenida a la chica mas sensual del harem de Issei Krulcifer Einfolk**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones. Zero saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Krulcifer***_

Krulcifer: _ **Gracias por la invitación ZeroKaien-san y hola todos *saluda con una sonrisa coqueta***_

ZeroKaien: _**Es un placer tenerte aquí Krulcifer y para terminar con broche de oro, tenemos a la chica mas linda de todas….Philuffy Strauss**_

 _ ***Aplausos y ovaciones.**_ _**Zero saludo con un beso en la mejilla a Phi-chan***_

Philuffy: _**Gracias a todos, ¿Dónde está el pastel?**_

ZeroKaien: _**En un momento lo traen….¡Producción!... Bueno como son casi 4 capítulos empezaremos por los comentarios del primer [Assasins Express] y será Issei quien conteste**_

Issei: _**Ok**_

 _ ***Zero toma una carta***_

ZeroKaien: _**Es de herob2301 y dice asi:**_

" _ **Habrá un cazadores de asesinos? Como Shay Cormac"**_

Rossweisse: _**Pues como viste en el capítulo 3 ya aparecieron los [Assasins Hunters] siendo su fundador Shay Patrick Cormac**_

ZeroKaien: _**Tomare otra cartita….y la contestara Gabriel**_

Gabriel: _**Si**_

ZeroKaien; _**Es de Tenzalucard123 y dice asi:**_

" _ **Oye pronto los Gremory verán a Issei otra vez?"**_

Celestia: C _ **omo dijo Zero-san, se volverán a ver pero Rias-san no lo reconocerá debido a su nueva aparienca**_

ZeroKaien: _**En esta ocasión contestara Krulcifer**_

Krulcifer: _**Si**_

ZeroKaien: _**Vaya es doble…tienes suerte Krulcifer. El primero es de merlindante y dice asi:**_

" _ **cool"**_

Krulcifer: _**;D**_

ZeroKaien: _**Este es de alexzero y dice asi:**_

" _ **Buen capítulo y si quiero que yasaka se entere de que issei sigue vivo y no se si harás que ella o su hija se convierta en una asesina y reemplaze lo que se perdió de los asesinos en Japón, bueno espero la conti.**_

 _ **See you later"**_

Krulcifer: _**Solo dire que esperes hasta nuestra llegada a Japón. Y lo otro, pues ya existe la rama de asesinos japoneses siendo la esposa de Kenichi Mochizuki, Saeko Mochizuki sra la mentora pero apenas los [Asesinos Japoneses] se recuperan**_

 _ **¿Y dime que harían los Youkais sin líder? Porque debería pasar a la clandestinidad junto con su hija para que no meta a los Youkais en la guerra de [Asesinos] vs [Templarios]**_

ZeroKaien: _**Ahora va Pi-chan, ya sabes cómo es la mecánica y deja de comer pastel un segundo**_

 _ ***Phi-chan deja el pastel imposible en la mesa***_

Philuffy: _**Si**_

ZeroKaien: _**Este comentario es de alguien que escribe cosas que no valen la pena… por lo que la quemare y sigue disfrutando tu pastel...perdona las molestias Phi:**_

 _ ***ZeroKaien quema la carta con ayuda de Issei que crea una llamarada de su boca y Philuffy sigue comiendo pastel***_

Zerokaien: _**Vamos con el siguiente…oh, es doble y es turno de Issei…es de El Primordial y dice asi:**_

" _ **Amigo el capítulo que presentas está muy bueno, en especial los Lemon jajaja, en fin estoy de acuerdo que tanto Yasaka como su hija sepan de la existencia de Issei y que sean de la nueva rama de asesinos en Japón , saludos y te veo en tu próxima actualización"**_

 _ ***Issei suspira***_ : _**Ya lo dijo me linda Gabriel…*Sonrojando a la mencionada*… la rama ya existe y Yasaka no puede entrar puesto que ella al ser la líder de los Youkais violaría el 3° precepto de los [asesinos]**_

" _ **No comprometas a la hermandad"**_

 _ **Pero solo Yasaka sabrá que estoy vivo debido a que Kunou es una niña y ellos no guardan tan fácil los secretos por lo que les iría a decir a las Gremory y comprometería a los [Nuit Vent]**_

Zerokaien: _**Pasamos siguiente que es de Jami y dice asi:**_

" _ **Buen cap espero q actualices pronto"**_

Issei: _**Bueno, ya hay nuevos capítulos XD**_

ZeroKaien: _**Bien es turno de Gabriel de responder 2 comentarios que son de:**_

 _ **MoonKnight:**_

" _ **Valla buen Cap me pregunto como se ira desarrollando la historia con eso de los assassins hunters y también me pregunto cuantas mas mujeres tendra iseei XD un hombre bueno y amable casi no se consiguen"**_

Gabriel: _ **Pues ya tiene su historia como en el capitulo 6 paso un evento que dara el boom para el ocaso eterno, que al final Zero-san explicara al final de este especial. Sobre las mujeres pues habra varias...Ise, pervertido *Infla los mofletes siendo que se ve muy adorable***_

 _ **Funny-Little-Cute White:**_

" _ **Espero que escribas pronto!"**_

Gabriel: _**Bueno, hay nuevos capitulos XD**_

ZeroKaien: _ **La siguiente es Krulcifer y ella terminara con los comentarios del capítulo 3 como empezara con los comentarios del capítulo 4:**_

 _ **Es de AtrixGrayZero**_

" _ **Pues menudo cap valla así q ya sacaste lemon nada mal XDXDXD buena escena, y lo de la llegada a la Hermandad de asesinos caribeños genial como se desarrolló todo, además la iniciación de kuroka, rossweisse y lilith estupenda sin mencionar los familiares de issei y su familia en si, bueno según tu fic su familia real toda término siendo muy fuerte además de su relación sigue asi"**_

Krulcifer: _**Nos da gusto que te agradara este capítulo 3, pues era el inicio de la saga del "retorno de un pasado doloroso" por lo que tenía que ser a lo grande ademas de que se revela la verdadera familia de Ise y nosotras, sus verdaderas mujeres no como esa tetona pelirroja o esa pechugona sadista de los rayos o la monja plana**_

ZeroKaien: _**Ok, ya entendimos Krulcifer…no te proyectes**_

Krulcifer: _**Oh, perdona**_

ZeroKaien: _**El primero comentario del capitulo 4, es de El Primordial385 y dice asi:**_

" _ **Amigo ya te habías tardado en actualizar...pero valió la pena e un buen capítulo en especial los mini Lemons jejeje"**_

Krulcifer: _ **¿A que te refieres a mini lemmons? si puedes contestanos por un PM a Zero-san**_

ZeroKaien: _**Ahora es turno de Phi-chan. Este es doble y es de:**_

 _ **alexzero**_

" _ **Buen capítulo, vaya que las traiciones si que fueron notorios en este capítulo, espero la conti.**_

 _ **See you later"**_

 _ **Demon888**_

" _ **buen capitulo"**_

Phi-chan:

\- _**Pues todo tiene un pasado como un motivo y el destino (osea ZeroKaien XD) es quien decide que pasara**_

 _ **\- Nos agrada oír eso**_

ZeroKaien: _**Es doble comentario, le primero es de merlindante y dice asi:**_

" _ **cool"**_

 _ **El Segundo es de alexzero y dice asi:**_

" _ **Buen capítulo, vaya que las traiciones si que fueron notorios en este capítulo, espero la conti.**_

 _ **See you later"**_

Issei:

 _ **\- Nos agrada oir eso**_

 _ **\- Pues en el caso del enano Bantuda era lógico debido a su arrogancia, se lo dije a Bastianne y como viste no me equivoque**_

ZeroKaien: _**Es el turno de Gabriel y el siguiente es de Accelerator Breaker, dice asi:**_

" _ **Estuvo muy bueno el cap, me gusto mucho, esta historia testa muy bien hecha, lo que me parece muy repetitivo es que cada vez que Issei y sus chicas llegan a otro campamento de asesinos este se crea o ya tenía un enemigo que se une a los assassins hunters, pero bueno no tengo mucho problema con ello, espero que pronto puedas actualizar con otro gran capitulo"**_

Gabriel: _**Desgraciadamente hay cosas en el pasado como acontecimientos que pasaron antes de la llegada de Kuroka-san y Rossweisse-san o inlcuso que yo conociera a Ise. Estos acontecimiento van encadenados y los manipula Gedo Tachibana, recuerda que el dardo con el que Bantuda ataco a Adewale Josephe tenía un veneno de nueva Orleans donde Giyena estaba siendo que Saniya fue seducida por Giyena que se paso a llamar Hayes que era una infiltrada**_

ZeroKaien: _**Bien el siguiente es de AtrixGrayZero y dice asi:**_

" _ **Pues jocosamente épico un cap con muchas cosas buenas aunque sabes me pareció q jakeline pudo tener una relación más desarrollada con issei, sería interesante verla más adelante con él, además de que he visto en tu Facebook varias fotos dime agregara s a alguien más al harem de issei, y por cierto los sobre nombres de Víctor quemar están de pelos suerte y espero el siguiente"**_

ZeroKaien: _**Esta la contestare yo, pues ella como las demás instructoras tienen un papel fundamental en su respectiva rama de la hermandad siendo que ella como Bastianne y Vénus dan el visto bueno o no a los [aprendices] e [iniciados]. Siendo que al final ellas deben de estar ahí, en el caso de Cristina tienen que tener un reemplazo y toma mucho tiempo formar un reemplazo asi como la ceremonia de ascensión por lo que si lo piensan….no es factible. Bien ahora es turno de Gabriel de contestar ultimo comentario del capitulo 4, es de wolf1990 y dice asi:**_

" _ **muy buen capitulo, ya quiero saber como seguirá, espero la sigas pronto"**_

Gabriel: _ **Pues ya esta el capitulo para que lo puedas leer**_

ZeroKaien: _**Como es tradición, contestare los últimos comentarios que son los 3 primeros comentarios del capitulo 5 y dicen asi:**_

 _ **Merlindante**_

" _ **genial"**_

 _ **wolf1990**_

" _ **muy buen capitulo, ya quiero ver lo que pasara con los assasins hunters, espero la sigas pronto"**_

 _ **alexzero**_

" _ **Guau que capítulo tan largo, y respondiendo a tus preguntas :**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció lo del voto de castidad del dragón?**_

 _ **R : ésto definitivamente no me lo esperaba, pero ellas mismas lo decidieron y tendrán que cargar con eso**_

 _ **¿Qué creen que sea el poder que despertó Julietta?**_

 _ **R : ni idea**_

 _ **¿Se esperaban encontrar a una descendiente directa del legendario Altaïr viva?**_

 _ **R : no**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la mención de la Fundación Niké?**_

 _ **R : muy buena idea**_

 _ **Por cierto espero la conti.**_

 _ **See you later"**_

ZeroKaien;

 _ **\- Gracias**_

 _ **\- Así será y me alegra oír eso**_

 _ **\- No esperaba que respondieras las preguntas pero me dio gusto y la historia sigue hasta el final**_

 _ **Anunciare que el capítulo 6 que es "El viaje a China" tal vez tarde en salir debido a que ya voy a entrar a clases y tengo un proyecto pendiente…pero no se preocupen…empezare a hacerlo y lo publicare a más tardar en Junio o Julio o puede ser que a finales de mayo…pero no prometido nada.**_

 _ **También cambiare el opening como el ending…si pueden recomendarle OP y ED háganlo en los Reviews o por los PM. De todos modos en mi página de Facebook estará el anuncio**_

 _ **Falta poco para la batalla final…para el ocaso eterno**_

 _ **Procederé a explicar que es el ocaso eterno…es el nombre de la guerra secreta que hubo entre los [Asesinos Coloniales] y los [Assasins Hunters] que duro más de 10 años siendo que termino con la llegada de Arno Dorian a las 13 colonias y con la muerte de Shay Cormac.**_

 _ **Antes de despedir el especial quiero agradecer a mis invitados**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por haber venido**_

Issei: _**Es un gusto haber estado aqui**_

Gabriel: _**Gracias por la invitation**_

Krulcifer: _**Fue un placer**_

Philuffy: _***Come pastel***_

 _ **Esto todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima**_

 _ **Issei, Gabriel, Krulcifer y Philuffy: ¡GRACIAS TOTALES!**_

 _ ***APLAUSOS Y OVACIONES***_

 _ **(TEMA DE FONDO: ONE MORE TIME – DAFT PUNK)**_

 _ ***Las chicas e Issei bailan al ritmo de la música***_

 _ **Bueno aquí esta, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_

 _ **Sayonara**_


	8. Cap 6: El viaje a China

**Capítulo 6: El Viaje a China**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, etc.**

 ** _[Festín de sangre de los dioses]_** **Invocaciones o letanías**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{LOS RENEGADOS DE LA [ORDEN DE ASESINOS] SE HAN REUNIDO CON GEDO TACHIBANA, QUIEN ES EL AUTOR DE LA MASACRE DE [ASESINOS] EN JAPON DE HACE 12 AÑOS. HAN JURADO DESTRUIR A LA [HERMANDAD]. LA CORTINA DE OTRA MORTAL BATALLA…SE HA CORRIDO. PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS [NUIT VENT] TERMINARON SU ENTRENAMIENTO EN NUEVA ORLEANS PARA DESPUES IR A LONDRES PERO LILITH RECIBIO LA NOTICIA DE QUE SU FAMILIA FUE ATACADA POR SU HERMANA MAYOR DEJANDO A SUS PADRES EN COMA PERO CON LA AYUDA DE VICTOR QUEMAR SE RECUOERAN PARA QUE DESPUES EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DIRIGIDO POR MISTY FRYE APARECIERA MAI FRYE JUNTO A SU [INICIADA] REINA IZUMI COMO LA HERMANA MAYOR DE MAI, JULIA FRYE. EL [CENTINELA DEL SILENCIO] SE ENFRENTA Y ASESINA A GORAN, UN EX-SOLDADO QUE MATABA A ROOKS POR PLACER. EN ESE MISMO INSTANTE SE ENFRENTA A RUBIA EN UN DUELO DE [NANTO SUICHOUKEN]. LUEGO DE ESO LLEGARON A ISLA TIBERINA SIENDO RECIBIDOS POR LA HERMANA MENOR DE AIRI, CRISTINA AUDITORE PARA APARECIERA LA FAMILIA AUDITORE Y AIRI SE RECONCILIARA CON ELLOS. SIN EMBARGO, LOS [ASSASINS HUNTERS] ATACARON A ISLA TIBERINA SIENDO QUE MICHELLE ADELE CORMAC CONSAGRO SU UNION AL GRUPO DE SU HERMANO Y SU TRAICION A LOS [ASESINOS] AL ATACAR A JULIETTA AUDITORE PERO ES SALVADA POR SU HERMANA AIRI. PERO EL GIRO DE ACONTECIMIENTOS PROVOCA EL DESPERTAR DEL 2° ALTER EGO DE ISSEI: K'}**

Opening 1: X-encounter – Maon Kurosaki

 ***Música***

En ese momento se ve una televisión donde se ve a un águila volando

 **Tobenai... koko kara ja**

 **Yokogao nagameteru dake ja**

 **Muryokusa wo nageite mo**

 **Kono sei wo dare mo osanai**

 **Going out!**

Aparece un bosque para que se vea el filo de dos sables brillando dejando ver la mitad inferior del rostro de una mujer

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] de cabeza mientras van girando lentamente para enfocar a Issei con su nueva apariencia

Se revela que la chica es Celestia que tiene una mascareta en la boca y está en lo que parece una habitación tradicional de una Miko

Para que aparezca detrás de ella el símbolo del sequito de Issei para que la mascareta se fuera volando tomando la forma de un águila

 **Tobikata wo wasurete ita**

 **toritachi no nageki no voice**

Se ven los edificios de la academia Kuoh y el club de ocultismo para que aparezcan en el escritorio de Rias las piezas de [peón]

 **Itetsuku mukishitsu na**

 **Sekai ni nani wo nozomu no?**

 **Sou dakedo ne kakujitsu na**

 **Kibou ga mou boku no naka ni**

 **Going up!**

Aparece el símbolo de los [Asesinos Franceses] empezando a brillar el color rojo dejando ver a Celestia, Alizeé, Mirajane, Lisanna y Tomoe vestidas casualmente mientras están recargadas en una ventana de la academia

Brilla el color azul dejando ver a Philuffy, Krulcifer, Lisesharte y Miyabi caminando por un puente de la cuidad

Luego brilla el color blanco dejando ver a Airi, Est, Lilith, Kuroka y Rossweisse caminando por el centro comercial

Por ultimo brilla el dorado dejando ver a Issei que está en la parte más alta de la academia viendo todo

Para que se vea la mitad del todos los integrantes de los [Nuit Vent]

 **\- "Nani ga dekiru ka" nante mou**

 **yatte minakya WAKARANAI –**

Aparece el escudo del sequito de Issei dejando ver el logo de "Assasin's Dragon Unity" mientras el rubio de mechas carmesí y puntas negras golpea escudo quebrándolo para que se vean imágenes de las hermanas Frye y Reina

 **Hashiridashita hajimari e**

 **Kitto umareru mae kara kimatte ita**

 **Hane wo yurashi tsuyoku chi wo kette**

 **KIMI no moto e**

 **Habataku "RAVENS!"**

Aparece Amane teniendo un acercamiento de la cámara para pasar a ver a Fianna que se pinta los labios y manda un beso mientras que Chooun pone un LP y Julie come un helado

Aparece el cambio de Issei Hyodo a Issei Alexandre Dorian para que el mencionado haga un [salto de fe]

Mientras se ven a Reina, Julia, Mai, Amane, Fianna, Julie, Chooun y Claire

 **Fight! Keep holding on!**

 **Nanzen no RUUPU no naka deau**

 **Kono basho de**

 **Mou tomerarenai KARUMA no mashita de**

 **Boku ni dekiru koto ga donna ni wazuka demo**

Se ve como Issei corre mientras que Celestia está inconsciente entre letras

Aparece el simbolo del Yin-Yang siendo que Dominique aparece en el Yin y Gedo en el Yang

Se ve el interior de la pistola de Issei

Aparece la imagen de los Sitri y DxD

Aparece el prometido de Rias

Aparece los líderes de las facciones como Grayfia, Venelana y Zeoticus

 **Sono karada ni seou mono**

 **Sono itami wakeaeru hi made**

 **\- KIMI no soba ni iru yo -**

 **Tobitatsu ima koso Rave on!**

Aparecen Celestia e Issei detrás de ella sobre un edificio

Aparece [Villa Elise]

Se ve a los [Nuit Vent] sobre Ryuuteimaru mientras ven el cielo nocturno de la cuidad de Kuoh para que se vea a la luna.

Por ultimo aparecen Issei y sus chicas saliendo de un cuarto oscuro para dejar la TV encendida

\- Habitación de Airi – Villa Auditore – La Toscana – Italia –

Encontramos al castaño que está sentado en un banco a lado de la cama de la peli gris mientras sostiene su mano entre las suyas mirándola con aflicción e impotencia como de enojo hacia sí mismo por que no pudo proteger a Airi del ataque a traición de Michelle. A pesar de estar curada la chica se encontraba débil por lo que se le puso a descansar siendo que el castaño velaba su sueño

Esto que hizo lo pagaría caro…su muerte era como mínimo el menor de los castigos que le esperaba a Michelle Adele Cormac

Iba a destruir a los [Assasins Hunters] con sus propias manos…pero aún faltaba piezas en su rompecabezas para lanzar el ataque…

Tenía que esperar a que Rossweisse, Kuroka, Lilith, Mai, Julia y Reina aprendieran lo necesario…Reina, Mai y Julia deberían repetir el campamento pero eso sería al final de esta guerra

Pero esta acción no se lo iba a perdonar

Había sellado su destino…y el castaño se encargaría de ser el verdugo

\- Ise – Dijo una voz para que saliera de sus pensamientos y viera a su hermana mayor Mirajane que estaba en la entrada viéndolo con preocupación debido a que habían pasado 4 días desde el ataque a Isla Tiberina, en ese tiempo se había quedado a lado de Airi. Siendo que no dormía ni comía

\- Mira-nee – Dijo el mencionado

\- Te traje algo de agua…sé que puedes pasar días sin comer o beber agua pero sería bueno que te hidrataras –

\- Gracias –

\- Deberías descansar –

\- No lo merezco…-

\- Ise, no es tu culpa…quien iba a pensar que Michelle haría algo así…además tu detuviste las [Bombas Ragnarok] y salvaste a Julie-chan - Dijo la albina para abrazarlo por detrás – Por favor, cariño…ya no te atormentes…todas estamos preocupadas por ti e incluso Reina-chan y Lilith-chan están angustiadas – para que el castaño rechinara los dientes debido a que no pensaba que estaba afligiendo a sus chicas

\- De acuerdo, avísale a Cristina que es su turno…- Dijo el castaño posando sus manos en los brazos de la albina

\- Ok… por cierto corazón… - Decía la albina

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Gino-sama quiere hablar contigo –

\- Bien, iré a verle – Dijo el castaño para despedirse con un beso de su hermosa albina para ir a…

\- Estudio de Gino -

En dicho lugar se encontraba Gino, Ellena, Ezio y Fianna, siendo que Gino estaba en su escritorio mientras Ellena, Ezio y Fianna estaban sentados en los sillones para que el castaño se sentara en la sillón que estaba a unos metros de ellos acercándolo a donde esta los Auditore dejando algo de distancia

\- Maestro, Ellena-san – Dijo el castaño de ojos verdes – Si tienen que decir o reclamarme algo…háganlo –

\- Como si pudiéramos decirte algo después del renombre que la ha dado Airi a la familia Auditore con los [Nuit Vent] – Decía Gino

\- En todo caso – Dijo el castaño para ponerse pie y posar su frente en el suelo – Lamento mucho no haber cumplido mi palabra de proteger a Airi – los Auditore notaron como su voz transmitía tristeza y culpa como enojo e impotencia

\- Levántate Issei Alexandre Dorian – Dijo la peli platina

\- Pero…-

\- Has amado a mi hija y ella es feliz – Decía Ellena sorprendiendo a su esposo e hijos – Cuando llego, el primer día nos pusimos a platicar y me contó todo lo que has hecho por ella como el amor que le has dado…eso compensa todas tu faltas – para que el castaño levantara para que viera como la mujer le sonreía – Por eso te estoy eternamente agradecida -

\- Nuestra hija ha demostrado ser una autentica Auditore…protegió a su hermana Julietta arriesgando su vida…como padre no me puedo sentir más orgulloso de ella – Decía Gino para que le hiciera una señal a Ezio que toma una caja que estaba en un estante – Levántate… [Maestro Asesino] –

El chico obedeció para que Ezio le entregue la caja siendo que encontró algo que le sorprendió

\- Esto es…-

\- Si, son dos plumas marcadores y la [hoja oculta] que perteneció al mismísimo Giovanni I – Decía el patriarca Auditore – En nombre de Gino Giovanni Auditore, patriarca de la casa Auditore y [Mentor de los Asesinos Italianos] te encomiendo la siguiente solicitud…en esos marcadores tráeme la sangre de Dereck Adam Cormac y de Gedo Tachibana mientras que la [hoja asesina] de mi familia sea bañada con la sangre de Michelle Adele Cormac. Esa mocosa se atrevió a lastimar Julietta y casi estuvo a punto de matar a Airi…por eso no voy perdonarla pero tampoco puedo dejar mi puesto de [Mentor] por lo que te hago esta petición como padre…tráeme estos instrumentos bañados en la sangre de esos 3 infelices – mascullaba con un gran rencor

\- Acepto la encomienda, [Mentor] – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- Ise, le comente a mis padres lo que paso con Julie-chan – Dijo el castaño de ojos grises

\- ¿Sabes que fue? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Si – Dijo Issei seriamente – Hace tiempo leí eso en el [Almanaque de Altaïr]…Julie despertó el [Awake] -

\- ¿[Awake]? – Preguntaron los Auditore ignorantes al oír el término

\- Como saben, los [Exceed] o comúnmente conocidos como [Blazers] son aquellos que pueden manifestar su alma como un arma blanca que ataca el alma del enemigo sin matarlo. Hay algunos casos donde [Blazers] manifiestan armas defensivas que se les llama [irregular] o en el caso de Lilith que manifestó un arma de fuego como su rifle…se le llama [excepción] – Explicaba el castaño – Sin embargo, a diferencio de los [Blazers] que nacen con esta habilidad, los [Awake] despiertan su poder por medio de las emociones negativas como el odio. Son muy superiores en velocidad y fuerza que los [Blazers]. Pero no se pueden controlar ni reconocen a aliados o a enemigos por lo que atacan indiscriminadamente. Cuando activan su poder se vuelven locos como paso con Julie. El único [Awake] registrado hasta hoy era Darim Ibn-La'Ahad que al reaccionar después del asesinato de su madre casi mata a su padre si no fuera porque cierta persona lo salvo pues…creo que sabrían que pasaría –

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Pregunto Ellena preocupada

\- Ya lo hice – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaron los Auditore

\- Ya selle el [Awake] de Julietta –

\- Entonces cuando la besaste…- Decia Fianna que después del ataque de los [Assasins Hunters] el chico beso a su hermana adoptiva poniéndola roja como metal caliente para que se desmayara

\- Si selle su poder…antes de eso quería hablar con ustedes de un tema…en realidad de dos – Dijo el castaño seriamente

\- -2 días después - Isla Tiberina –

Vemos como una persona vestida con la gabardina de los asesinos en la época del renacimiento caminaba al frente mientras Ezio y su padre como Fabián y Amane…los 4 se encontraban junto a una fogata, en el lugar estaban varios [asesinos italianos] así como los [Nuit Vent] vestidos con sus trajes de gala siendo que a Reina se le hizo una réplica del traje de las hermanas Frye pero a su talla

\- Felicia, Kalliste, Lilith, Mai, Julia, Reina…ahora verán una de las iniciaciones más tradiciones de la [orden de asesinos] que existen actualmente – Decía el castaño con un tono de voz bajo

\- **_[Laa shay'a waqi'un Mutlaq bala kul'un mumkin]_** (Nada es verdad, todo está permitido) – Decía Gino mientras tiene sus manos como si orara el padre nuestro frente a una fogata – La sabiduría de nuestro credo se revelan en estas palabras – para poner su mano en su pecho

– _**[Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz… porque somos [asesinos]]**_ – Decía Fabián para que todos los presentes dijeran la última parte al mismo tiempo

Todos los presentes en la sala hicieron lo mismo que el [Mentor], poner su puño en su pecho...mientras él [iniciado] subia al palco en el palco por lo que él [Líder] le dio la palabra a Amane

\- Emile Crossford – Dijo la peli rojiza de ojos azules – Los que aquí ves dedican su vida a proteger la libertad del hombre. Tus maestros y tus senpai estuvieron ante esta llama luchando contra la oscuridad, yo tu maestra y la [instructora asesina] Amane Suou te ofrezco esta vida…abrázala – para que le extendiera la mano siendo que respondió el gesto para que la llevara a la fogata donde Gino saco una especie de pinzas de metal siendo que las puntas ardían para que presionara con el instrumento el dedo anular de la mano derecha mientras el chico hizo un gesto de dolor dejando una marca en el dedo debido al metal.

\- ¿Por qué hacen eso? – Pregunto Kalliste curiosa

\- Es por que en la época de los [Asesinos Levantinos] cuando se convertia un [iniciado] en un [novicio] se le cortaba el dedo anular por dos razones – Explicaba Issei

\- ¿Cuáles?-miaou – Pregunto Felicia

\- Para comprobar que el [novicio] estaba comprometiéndose a la causa y por el sistema de la [hoja oculta]. Hasta el renacimiento…se necesitaba hacer este sacrificio para que la hoja pudiera salir atraves de esa abertura…pero esto es lo más cercano a esa iniciación…este es uno de los rituales más tradicionalistas de la orden y demuestra por que la rama Italiana es de abolengo – Decía Mirajane sorprendiendo a la valkyria como a la nekoshou

\- Desearía que Airi estuviera aqui - Dijo el castaño para que Gino pasara al frente

\- _**[Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…]**_ \- Decía él [Mentor]

\- **_[Nada es verdad]_** – Dijeron todos los [Asesinos]

\- **_[Aunque otros hombres se dejen cuartar por la ley o la moral, recuerda…]_** \- Dijo nuevamente el [Mentor]

\- **_[Todo está permitido]_** – Dijeron los [Asesinos] para que después otros [iniciados] se convirtieran en [novicios] por lo que seguía….

\- Atalaya de Isla Tiberina –

Nos encontramos en la parte más alta de la base de los [Asesinos Italianos] para que Emile Crossford realizara su primer [salto de fe] mientras la alumna de Mai estaba algo nerviosa cosa que el castaño noto

\- Mai – Llamo el [maestro asesino] francés

\- Si, querido – Dijo la mencionada sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras las [Nuit Vent] estaban celosas y Celestia suspiro pesadamente

\- ¿Reina-chan ha hecho su [salto de fe]? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Etto…- Decía la rubia arena desviando la mirada mientras se rasca levemente la mejilla

\- N-No lo he hecho…- Dijo Reina sonrojada

\- Me lo suponía – Dijo Víctor – [Mentor] –

\- Adelante…por mí no hay problema…siempre he querido ver como hace su primer [salto de fe] una [Nuit Vent] – Dijo el mencionado para que el castaño y la castaña oji azul se pusiera en la cornisa. La chica se encontraba nerviosa para que el castaño se pegara a ella sonrojándola fuertemente

\- Tranquila, respira hondo – Dijo Víctor con una voz tranquila y relajante mientras extendía sus brazos – Siente el aire en tu cuerpo, respira la brisa y escúchalo…el gañido del águila…nuestra eterna guía…recuerda eres una [Asesina] y esta es la prueba de tu fe -

\- ¿Qué debo de hacer? – Pregunto Reina más tranquila

\- Deja que tus instintos asesinos te guíen…el águila te revelara los conocimientos – Decía el castaño de ojos verdes para que la castaña de ojos azules escuchara el sonido del águila y realizara el [salto de fe] con éxito, cayendo en el fardo de paja ilesa

\- Wow – Decía Mai – Víctor sabe lo que hace – comento con admiración

\- Es verdad…ni siquiera yo puede hacer que algunos [novicios] realizaran su [salto de fe] a la primera en mi tiempo de [instructora] – Admitió Julia

(Dominique…tu hijo es alguien prometedor) Pensó Gino (Tal vez en un futuro será el [Gran Mentor] de la Orden)

\- Cuarto de Airi – Villa Auditore –

Cristina se encuentra cuidando de su hermana mayor siendo que esta empieza a despertar para que al sentarse en la cama la castaña de ojos grises se lanzara a los brazos llorando

\- Nee-san, tonta…¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?! – Gritaba Cristina llorando

\- Perdóname…pero hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti…después de todo los Auditore siempre protegeremos a la familia – Dijo Airi – Ahora cuéntame lo que paso – pidió la chica para que su hermana le contara lo que paso después de la puñalada que iba a dirigida a Julietta.

Simplemente no lo podía creer…Michelle…aquella que considero su amiga y que alguna día veía como esposa de Issei y [Nuit Vent]…¡¿Traiciono a la hermandad?!

¿Cómo estará Celestia?

¿Cómo se encuentra Issei?

¿Porque haría algo así?

En ese momento recordó como lo habían tratado en la rama francesa…ese era un fuerte motivo…ahora la reputación que se forjaba poco a poco…se fue al carajo

(Michelle…¿Por qué lo hiciste?) Pensaba Airi (Lo lamento pero jamás te perdonare por atacar a mi hermana…lo único rescatable es que no tuvo que recurrir a "él") mientras aprieta su puño pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

\- Nee-san… ¡Nee-san! – Exclamo la castaña tratando de hacer reaccionar a su hermana que parecía perdida

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Te estoy hablando y no me haces caso- Respondió Cristina mientras infla sus mofletes

\- Perdóname, estaba pensando en algunas cosas – Respondió Airi con una sonrisa mientras le acaricia el cabello

\- Airi-neesama…desde hace tiempo que quiero hacerte una pregunta...- Decía la 4° hija de los Auditore

\- ¿Y esa es? – Dijo su hermana

\- ¿T-Tu a-a-amas a Issei-san? – Pregunto Cristina tímidamente sorprendiendo a su hermana que puso sus manos en su pecho

\- Si, lo amo…es el hombre que más amo en el mundo…daría todo por él – Decía la peli gris – Aun cuando no sea su mujer…mis sentimientos están a la par de los de Celes o cualquiera de las chicas – mientras da una cálida y hermosa sonrisa

Al oír eso, Cristina agacho la mirada mientras apretaba los puños derramando lágrimas

\- ¿Lo amas, no es así? – Dijo Airi sonrojando a su hermana

\- ¿Cómo…? – Decía la castaña

\- ¿Que como lo se?... no se te olvide qu soy muy perceptiva, Cristina-chan…pero esa actitud de Tsundere no te ayuda en nada…suficiente tiene Ise con Ellis y Lisesharte – Decía la peli gris mientras las mencionadas estornudaban

\- Nee-san…yo…yo…-

\- Sé que tienes resentimiento a Victor como a mí…pero debes de dejarlo ir…eso solo te lastima…exprésale tus sentimientos – Decía Airi

\- ¿Y si me rechaza? –

\- Dime… ¿Por qué te preocupas por algo que probablemente no pasara? – Dijo la peli gris

\- Pero…- Dudaba la castaña para que su hermana la abrazara

\- Si te rechaza podrás cerrar ese capítulo en tu vida para continuar y si te acepta podrás escribir en ese capítulo – Decía la peli gris

\- Entiendo…- Decía la castaña con duda en su voz pero con una mirada determinada

En ese momento apareció el castaño para ver a la peli gris que le sonrió solo para ir a donde esta ella para abrazarla mientras sollozaba levemente siendo que entendió los sentimientos que contenía ese abrazo

Rabia

Tristeza

Impotencia

Frustración

Y enojo consigo mismo

Airi correspondió el gesto mientras le acariciaba su cabeza mientras le decía que estaba bien

\- Perdóname…- Dijo el castaño derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas

\- Amore mio…tú no tienes la culpa – Decía la peli gris

\- Pero…- Replicaba el castaño

\- Tenías que desactivar esas bombas y recuerda la regla principal de mi familia – Dijo la 2° hija de los Auditore acariciándole el rostro con mucho amor

\- **_[Un Auditore siempre protegerá a la familia]_** – Recito Issei

\- Así que no ya no te culpes…al contrario yo debería agradecerte por que por ti puede salvar la vida de mi querida hermana – Dijo Airi para abrazarlo siendo que se miraron a los ojos para que se dieran un beso lleno de amor y comprensión como de perdón durando un minuto

\- Gracias…Airi – Decía el castaño

\- Te amo –

\- Y yo a ti -

Las chicas veían la escena con una sonrisa excepto una…y esa era Celestia que se fue de ahí con una gran tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el [maestro asesino]. Por lo que decidió que hablarían en la noche, que era el único momento que tenía a solas

\- Mas tarde ese día – Habitación de Issei y Celestia –

Ambos se encontraban desnudos en la cama debido a que en ocasiones especiales ellos duermen sin ropa para sentir el calor del otro

\- Amore mio vida – Dijo el castaño en italiano sonrojando a la rubia de ojos cian - ¿Qué tienes? Desde hace unos días que has estado así…no insistí por quería que tú me lo dijeras pero al ver tu mirada sé que no estás bien y me preocupa demasiado que estés así de afligida – para acariciarle el cabello mientras la pega a su pecho acariciando también su piel

\- Es por lo de Michelle, cariño – Dijo Celestia sollozando – Aun no puedo creer que nos haya traicionado como haya intentado matar a Julietta-san y herido a Airi…siento que en algo falle para que nos hiciera esto…¿es que no fui los suficiente…? - pero fue callada por un beso de su prometido

\- Celestia, tu hiciste todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance –

\- No, hubiera podido…-

\- Celes – Le llamo la atención su prometido –Michelle supo lo que hizo y ahora deberá afrontar los resultados de su traición hacia la [hermandad]…recuerda nuestro credo… -

\- **_[Nada es verdad…todo está permitido]_** -

\- Decir que "nada es verdad"….supone darse cuenta que los cimientos de la sociedad son frágiles, y que debemos ser los pastores de nuestra propia civilización. Decir que "todo está permitido"…. es comprender que somos los arquitectos de nuestros actos, y que debemos vivir con las consecuencias ya sean gloriosas o trágicas – Dijo Issei – Ella hizo todo con o sin el conocimiento del alcance de sus acciones y deberá cargar con los resultados de estas – mientras la mira a los ojos acariciarle la mejilla

\- Ise… – Dijo la rubia de ojos cian

\- A mí me duele como a ti la traición de Michelle pero ella tomo su camino…pero si te sirve de consuelo…tal vez algún día sepamos de su boca por qué lo hizo y como se siente al respecto – Dijo el castaño para darle un beso en la frente - Asi que ya no pienses que es tu culpa...por que no lo es...siempre ten eso en mente -

\- Tienes razón…te-he….- Reía levemente la rubia de ojos cian – Siempre sabes cómo animarme…-

\- Lo sé, porque hemos estado mucho a tu lado y ese tiempo jamás lo cambiaría por nada - Dijo el castaño para besarle la cabeza

\- Ise…sabes…cuando te fuiste…nosotras….- Decia la rubia timidamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Dejamos de…-

\- ¿De? –

\- Es que es muy vergonzoso – Dijo Celestia con la cara roja

\- Si no me lo dices, no sabré de que me hablas –

\- Que dejamos de lactar –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Expreso el castaño alterado

\- Si, un día después de que te fuiste, nos empezábamos a consolar con juguetes pero de pronto no producíamos leche y nos preocupamos pero últimamente desde que retomamos nuestra vida sexual…he vuelto a producir leche –

\- Que alivio – Dijo el chico mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio

El castaño procedió a succionar los pechos de su amada para saborear la leche que tanto le gustaba puesto que era como si regresara a su hogar y unía lazos con su amada prometida

\- Gyaaaaan~….no tan fuerte amor…recuerda…ah~…que tienes tiempo sin chupar mis pechos….ah~ - Decia la rubia entrecortadamente – Por cierto Rossweisse, Kuroka, Mai y Julia también lactan -

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo el castaño sorprendido

\- Si, Airi les tuvo que hacer el sostén especial y les tuve que explicar el motivo – Respondió Celestia

\- Entiendo - Dijo el castaño para seguir bebiendo la leche de su hasta que de pronto recibió un mensaje de su comunicador que ambos vieron juntos por lo que se sorprendieron para que el castaño tomara sus cosas y le dijera que no tardaría yendo en un circulo mágico a…

\- Isla Tiberina -

Issei estaba en la atalaya de la base de los [Asesinos Italianos] siendo que había una persona que lo esperaba cruzada de piernas sensualmente mientras lo mira picara y retadora

\- Amane Suou – Dijo el castaño que venía con su traje de asesino mientras ella traía un vestido negro que se le pegaba a su figura

\- Victor Quemar – Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa seductora – O debería decir….Hyodo Issei…la bestia pervertida de la academia Kuoh – con una sonrisa triunfante para que viera como el mencionado estaba impasible

\- ¿Me hiciste venir solo para esto? – Dijo el castaño suspirando pesadamente cosa que la hizo hacer un puchero mientras estaba llorosa e inflaba los mofletes para caminar en movimiento circular rodeando al castaño que estaba como si nada

\- Debo decir que al principio no te reconocí por el cambio de look pero después de que escuche como unas de las [Nuit Vent] te llamo "Ise" y ver unas fotos de la graduación pude reconocerte - Decia la pelirroja – Me sorprendió saber que eras un [maestro asesino]… algo que nadie en la academia se esperaría…más cuando eres considerado la encarnación de la perversión- Mira seriamente al chico - Entonces, dime… ¿Quién eres realmente? –

\- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es obvio, él que es considerado el mayor pervertido en donde estudie…sea el más poderoso [asesino] de la orden…es algo que simplemente no puedo alcanzar a entender – Respondió la pelirroja como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

\- Comprendo tu argumento pero aun así no tengo porque decirlo – Respondio el castaño importandole poco la curiosidad de la pelirroja

\- Si no me lo dices, les contare a todos sobre tu pasado – Amenazo Amane para…

\- Hazlo, no me importa…tengo una reputación que una niña como tú no va a ensuciar solo por un mero rumor – Respondio el castaño con una leve sonrisa

Al oír como al [Maestro Asesino] no le importaba si sacaba sus trapitos al aire…decidió jugar su última carta…

Rodeo el cuello del castaño con sus brazos mientras este la miraba con sus ojos verdes

\- Podría olvidar ese asunto si me besaras – Dijo la pelirroja seductora como juguetonamente

(Esta mujer…¿Qué tan en serio va?...o mejor dicho ¿toma a los hombres tan a la ligera?) Pensaba el castaño para tomarla de los hombros sorprendiendo a la chica – Bien, cierra los ojos, Amane – pero…

\- ¡Dios, que agresivo! – Dijo la pelirroja encantadoramente

(¡Pero que…!) Pensó Issei molesto para poner firmeza en su agarre y besar a la chica que cerro sus ojos aferrándose a la sudadera azul del chico mientras se estremecía en sus brazos para separarse un segundo y volverla a besar siendo que se separan pero Amane retrocede unos pasos

\- Me besaste…era mi primera vez – Decía la pelirroja mientras se tocaba los labios con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- Que coincidencia, también era mi primera vez – Dijo el castaño para que la chica bajara la mirada

\- Mentiroso – Dijo la chica – Parece que tienes mucha experiencia y se sabe que eres el prometido de la Maestra Ralgris – apretando los puños

\- Sí, es cierto pero…- Decia el chico llamando la atención de la pelirroja – Es la primera vez que beso a una chica que no es mi pareja –

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso la pelirroja

\- Yo practico la poligamia…en realidad soy el único [asesino] que hace eso – Dijo el castaño para que la besara nuevamente mientras la estremece en sus brazos con sus caricias

La recostó en la colchoneta que estaba ahí mientras seguía atendiendo sus labios como la comenzaba a desnudar y él se quitaba la ropa

Fue a sus pechos donde empezó a succionarlo mientras paso al otro, haciendo un camino de besos

Hasta llegar a su entrada y estimularla con su lengua

Alineo su virilidad en la entrada de la Suou

Rompiendo su himen en una estocada

La hija de los Suou, Amane Suou montaba con torpeza al hijo de los Dorian mientras este le chupaba sus pechos como manoseaba y apretaba su trasero

La chica estaba sudorosa, jadeando…con el rostro sonrojado para mostrar como tenía la lengua de fuera y miraba a la nada mientras el castaño aumentaba el ritmo

Ella solo disfrutaba el placer de estar conectada a la persona que…

\- Más tarde –

Después de esa sesión, ambos estaban tapado con una manta mientras estaban frente a un calentador portátil siendo que Amane estaba apoyada en el pecho del chico

\- En realidad me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo siendo que quede devastada supe que eras novio de Rias-oneesama pero sentí como me rompí por dentro cuando me entere de tu muerte por los labios de esa mujer – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Quieres decir que nuestra generación sabe de mi "muerte"? – Pregunto el castaño sorprendido

\- Si, no los informaron los miembros del club de ocultismo para que todos los chicos festejaran…fue repugnante…mientras nosotras lamentamos tu muerte. Por eso me mude aquí…pensé que si me alejaba de todo…podría volver a empezar – Decía Amane - ¿Por qué me hiciste sentir tanto dolor? Idiota – sollozando mientras golpeaba levemente su pecho

\- Perdóname…si hubiera sabido de tus sentimientos yo….-

\- No, perdóname tu a mí por no ser más asertiva y decirte lo que sentía cuando te habías distanciado de Gremory-senpai….pero te lo puedo decir ahora…más tarde que nunca…te amo Issei Hyodo –

\- Issei Alexandre Dorian –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Ese es mi verdadero nombre – Dijo el castaño para que….

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Eres un Dorian?! – Exclamo Amane sorprendida para preguntar algo que para ella era importante saber – Espera…si es así…. ¿Conoces a Dominique Dorian? –

\- Él es mi padre – Respondió el chico

\- ¡¿TU PADRE?! – Exclamo la chica – Entonces el niño a quien le di un beso en la mejilla cuando me encontró en esa ocasión que me perdí…- decía recordando lo que le paso en Puerto Rico

\- Parece que nos reencontramos de nuevo…An-chan –

\- I-kun….- Dijo la chica recordando cuando fue encontrada por el hombre frente a ella y la llevo cargando en su espalda hasta donde se quedaba su familia en la isla del encanto para que derramara lagrimas - ¡I-kun! – Para abrazarlo - ¡I-kun! ¡I-kun!...¡Te extraño tanto, I-kun! –

\- Ha pasado tiempo, An-chan – Dijo le castaño respondiendo el gesto

En ese momento estuvieron platicando hasta casi el amanecer para que Issei se preparara para irse. Sin embargo, Amane no lo dejaba ir para que aun sabiendo cómo le iría…la llevo con él.

El resultado, como esperaba… fue "conocer" lo que pensaba Celestia y las demás sobre que la Suou fuera convertida en una sierva de Issei como fuera aceptada en los [Nuit Vent] sin que les consultara

\- 3 días más tarde –

El castaño se encontraba haciendo parkour en los techos de Monterioggioni mientras lleva pesas en su cuerpo siendo que sus chicas estaban en Venecia aprendiendo el arte los ladrones y como mezclarse entre la gente. Amane ya sabía eso por lo que estaba entrenando con Cristina en [Villa Auditore] para mejorar sus deficiencias debido a que la pelirroja quería estar a nivel del grupo de [asesinos] más fuertes de la orden

\- Más tarde ese día -

Issei terminaba de tomar un baño puesto que había sudado bastante y quería refrescarse…era un bello atardecer por lo que estaba en la terraza porque le gustaba ver como el sol se metía…era una costumbre que arraigo en su estancia en Kuoh

En ese momento cerro los ojos y a su lado apareció cierta morena de ojos violetas

\- Raynare – Dijo el castaño Dorian

\- Veo que te va bien y además tienes a otra nueva tetona – Dijo la mencionada claramente molesta – Lo que hicieron las chicas ayer te lo tienes bien merecido, maldito mujeriego – para inflar los mofletes mientras cierra los ojos y voltea la cabeza a otra dirección actuando como una Tsundere

\- Perdón, perdón – Dijo el castaño divertido

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto la morena curiosa al ver el rostro estoico pero mirada perdida del [maestro asesino]

\- En Valerie –

\- ¿La portadora del [Sephiroth Graal]? –

\- Si – Respondió Issei seriamente – Tengo la angustia de que Rias haga una locura que la lastime y Gasper no se quedara de brazos cruzados…por lo que me temo que se armara una buena –

\- ¿Aun te preocupas por Rias Gremory y las demás? – Pregunto la caída incrédula puesto que ellas lo hicieron a un lado y a pesar de eso sigue procurando

\- Por supuesto que no, sabes que nunca tuve sentimientos por ellas – Respondió el castaño como si nada

\- No me mientas, tú empezaste a enamorarte de ellas después de la confesión que le hiciste a la tetuda Gremory – Enfatizo Raynare

\- Es cierto – Admitió el castaño – Pero empecé a suprimir ese amor como casi nunca la besaba y siempre mantuve mi distancia con ellas….te confesare que su traición si me afecto pero con el tiempo me dejo de importar puesto que ella me libero de una gran carga – Respondió el castaño

\- Entiendo, pero ¿porque te preocupas por la chica dhampir? – Pregunto la morena

\- Lo hago porque lastimaran Valerie inconscientemente…y ya ha sufrido mucho por traiciones - Respondió el castaño para que la caída entendiera sus motivos

\- Ise – Dijo una voz para que el mencionado abriera los ojos para ver a…

\- Cristina…- Dijo el mencionado con una voz serena

\- ¿Estas ocupado? –

\- Solo estaba pensando… (Rayna…seguimos platicando luego) – Dijo el castaño pensando esto último para otra persona

(Entiendo…) Dijo la caída en la mente del chico para volver a la dimensión donde se aloja

\- Es hermoso el atardecer…- Decía la castaña

\- Tienes razón… es una de las cosas que más me gustan – Dijo el castaño viendo el cielo

\- Issei, hay algo que quiero decirte…-

\- Que tienes sentimientos por mí, siendo que eres tu comportamiento tan Tsundere hacia mí es porque elegí a Airi antes de ti y que estás molesta por que Amane ahora es una [Nuit Vent] – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo a la castaña - ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? –

\- S-Si – Dijo la Auditore con la cara roja

\- Cristina…me hace feliz que tengas esos sentimientos por mí pero…-

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto la mencionada nerviosa

\- Tú tienes un deber en [Villa Auditore]…puedo corresponder tus sentimientos pero no te puedo llevar conmigo – Decía Issei – El caso de Amane es diferente debido a que en Isla Tiberina es la única base [asesina] que tiene un instructor adjunto como lo es Erica Candle pero aquí es diferente…todos ellos te necesitan además tu eres la que da el visto bueno a la nueva generación de [Asesinos Italianos]…el [Ocaso Eterno] se acerca… esta guerra terminara una vez más (Nota: En la parte final del [Assasins Express 2] explique este concepto) por lo que debes de preparar a [asesinos] que sean capaces de luchar y que no mueran tan fácilmente por su imprudencia como por un error…ese es tu frente en el campo de batalla…cargas con una gran responsabilidad….Bastianne, Jacqueline, Vénus, Misty, Chouun, Neftis, Nadia y tu son necesarias para nuestra hermandad como para sus ramas…puedo confiarles el futuro de los [asesinos] y luchar en mi propio frente sin ninguna preocupación por que si muero sé que ustedes prepararan a un próximo [Centinela del silencio] o una nueva generación de [Nuit Vent] – para mirar a la chica que suspiro mientras lo mira con una sonrisa de resignación

\- Eres el único hombre que conozco que hace sentir un rechazo como si no lo fuera – Dijo Cristina para acercarse a él y darle un suave beso en los labios – Esta bien, me quedare pero a cambio debes protegerlas si no te clavare una flecha con llamas en las bolas – para irse

\- ¿Protegerlas? – Se preguntó el castaño para reaccionar - ¡¿Acaso ya lo sabe?! –

Después de eso el chico fue a la zona donde entrenaba a sus chicas siendo que debía empezar el entrenamiento del estilo Dorian donde poco a poco las nuevas aprendían las técnicas más básicas y las demás refrescaban o mejoraban su habilidad en estas artes.

La noche cayo siendo que todos estaban en sus cuartos excepto cierto Dorian que apenas llego de su entrenamiento como termino de platicar con Raynare sobre cierto tema donde decidió hacer algo que podría ser peligroso e incluso estremecer a las 3 facciones. Cuando entro vio algo que le sorprendió, era Lilith pero con una bata transparente negra que solo cubría sus pechos dejando ver su abdomen así como unas pantis negras de hilo dental recostada en la cama

\- Bienvenido…my sweet heart (Mi dulce corazón) – Decía la rubia de ojos celestes sensualmente

\- ¿Y esto se debe…? – Preguntaba el castaño

\- Me he dado cuenta de cuanto te amo…al principio pensaba que era fanatismo pero después de que me ayudaste con el asunto de mi familia y cómo pudiste calmar a Julie-chan, supe que eras el hombre de mis sueños…un hombre que valora a sus seres queridos y siempre entrena para tener la fuerza necesaria con el propósito de protegerlos – Dijo la Frye menor para tomarlo de la camisa y empezarlo a besar mientras mete su lengua en la boca de su líder mientras recorre la cavidad del castaño con su lengua por lo que la tomo de las caderas pegándola a él para empezar a controlar la acción

Después de unos segundos se separaran dejando un fino hilo de saliva conectando sus lenguas

\- Tranquila…no debes de apresurarte…esto es para que lo disfrutemos ambos – Dijo el castaño acariciándole el rostro besándole la frente para que esta lo abrece

\- Estaba muy nerviosa…no quiero quedarme atrás de las chicas como de Mai-oneesama y Julia-aneesama – Dijo Lilith con un tono de inseguridad y timidez para que Issei le dé un suave beso en los labios

\- Pequeña tonta…no tengo preferencia por ninguna…a todas las amo por igual y no podría vivir sin ninguna de ustedes. Cada una llego a mi vida y me han hecho feliz…a pesar de que me fui y tuve que fingir algo que no era como enamorarme de alguien que no valía la pena…pude darme cuenta que todo el amor que necesitaba estaba con mis [Nuit Vent] –

\- Te iba preguntar hace tiempo esto – Dijo la rubia - ¿Por qué las [Nuit Vent] somos solo mujeres? –

\- Eso se debe a que por la [Boosted Gear] soy parte dragón….y los dragones no nos llevamos bien con los de nuestro género y eso se agravo cuando me dieron un cuerpo con la carne de Great Red –

*En una ocasión casi le arranca las manos a un acosador cuando estaba por manosear a Phi mientras estábamos en el cine* Decia una voz desde el baño que el castaño reconoció

\- ¿Airi? – Dijo el castaño confundido

\- Sal de una buena vez o empezare la diversión sin ti – Se quejó Lilith

*N-No voy a salir, esto es muy vergonzoso*

\- Recuerda que le pedí prestado ese conjunto a Krulcifer-san…solo para que lo usaras esta noche –

*Sí, p-p-pero yo tuve que pedirle prestado ese conjunto que usas a Celestia*

(Ya sabía yo que había visto ese conjunto antes) – Pensaba el castaño – Man cherié (Querida) por favor sal…quiero verte…si se esforzaron tanto, al menos has que valga la pena –

*E-Esta bien…pero por favor no te burles*

En ese momento salió la peli gris vistiendo una bata blanca transparente con unas sexy pantis semi transparentes a juego

Airi sentía como el castaño se la comía con la mirada por lo que se sonrojo

\- N-No me mires así…es vergonzoso - Dijo la Auditore para que el castaño se acerque a ella y le dé un apasionado beso.

Se acerca a su oído para decirle…

\- Esta noche quiero comerte como lo debí hacer desde hace tiempo –

\- Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí – Dijo la rubia para que el peliblanco se volteara y la besara

\- Claro que no…esta noche me comeré a las dos y serán mías – Dijo el castaño acareándole el rostro a la rubia que sonrió hermosamente para que las recostara en la cama por lo que se puso entre ellas y empezó a acariciarlas como besarlas alternadamente para desvestirlas mientras hacia un camino de besos para que se pusiera en la entrada de la peligris y lubrica sus dedos con su saliva. Issei empezó a lamer la intimidad de Airi mientras estimulaba con sus dedos a Lilith en un lento y tortuoso vaivén

\- Ise..Gyaaan~…puedes hacerlo mas fuerte si deseas – Decía la peli gris empujando mas la cabeza del castaño para que su lengua llegara mas adentro

\- Ise…tu dedos…haahn~…se sienten bien…ah~…¡hazlo más rápido! – Exclamo la rubia Frye disfrutando de la estimulación del chico

El castaño intercalaba entre las chicas siendo que el todo lo hacía con paciencia y calma tratando de que Airi y Lilith lo disfrutaran al máximo. Como resultado ambas chicas no paraban de gemir su nombre disfrutando de las caricias del castaño que gradualmente aumento el ritmo hasta que…-

\- Me voy a venir…me estoy viniendo…me vengo… ¡me vengooooooooooooooooooooooooo! - Exclamaron las dos chicas siendo que Lilith se corrió en la cara de Issei mientras que mientras que Airi se corrió en su mano

En ese momento ambas empezaron a besar al mismo tiempo…jugando con su lengua al peliblanco mientras este las masturbaba con habilidad y ellas hacían los mismo con la

\- Mm~…Nha~…Aah~…Haa~ - Gemían ambas chicas

\- ah~…Nh…ah~ - Gemia Lilith

\- La mano de Ise…es traviesa…Ahn~ - Decía Airi

\- Eso es porque las dos me están frotando – Exclamo el castaño mientras sentía la estimulación que le daban ambas chicas con sus manos

\- La tienes grande y dura – Dijo la Auditore

\- Como caliente – Dijo la Frye para que ambas chicas le lamiera los pezones del chico para que hiciera un gruñido de placer por lo que se corrió en ambas chicas

\- ¡Waah! – Exclamo la peligris

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamo la rubia

En ese momento tomaron con sus manos el líquido blanco que estaba en su rostro como cuerpo para lamerlo

(Ise) Pensaron Lilith y Airi

\- Parece que no es suficiente ¿eh? – Dijo el castaño para ponerse en medio de ambas para que le hiciera una "rusa" siendo que a pesar de tener poco pecho, el castaño podía sentir como sus pezones recorrían su p**e

\- A pesar de que sus manos son buenas…siempre he querido hacer esto con sus pechos – Dijo el castaño

\- Me sorprendiste – Se quejó Airi – A pesar de que me hace feliz que te gusten mis pechos aunque no son tan grandes como los de Lilith-san –

\- ¡Waaah!~…e-está palpitando – Decía la rubia

\- Mientras en Isla Tiberina –

Vemos a cierto peli platino de ojos verdes agua con el cabello amarrado a un listón azul que deja dos extremos largos mientras tiene un adorno romboidal detrás de su cabeza vestida con su chaqueta de asesina que estaba paseando por la ciudadela

\- Es aburrido hacer la ronda nocturna –

\- Es cierto…en especial para una princesita como tú –

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Dijo el peli platino mientras saca una hoja corta para ver a una rubia en sus 20's de ojos azules vestida solo con una camisa blanca, sobre esta su chaqueta de [asesina], pantalones y botas de combate - ¡¿JB?! – exclamo sorprendido

\- Tiempo sin verla Emilia de Gales-himesama – Decía la mencionada estremeciendo al ¿chico?

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Grito la identificada como Emilia

\- Tranquila, ya no estoy al servicio de tu familia – Dijo la chica como si nada

\- ¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí?! - Pregunto desesperada

\- Estoy de campamento de entrenamiento con el equipo del que soy parte – Dijo la rubia alzando las manos – Asi que baja tu arma, Ojou-sama….recuerda que tú eres una [novicia] y yo una [Maestra Asesina] – mientras Emilia guarda su [hoja corta] para después recordar lo que dijo

\- ¡¿Te refieres a los [Nuit Vent]?! – Dijo la peli platina puesto que era el único que equipo de [asesinos] que estaba en Italia por eso

\- Si – Decía la rubia

\- ¿C-Como me reconociste? – Pregunto la chica puesto que nadie lo había hecho

\- Recuerda que desde los 13 fui tu guarda espaldas hasta que desapareciste y tome un trabajo en el departamento de inteligencia – Dijo la rubia para ponerse seria – Es mejor que salgan de ahí – para ver en una esquina donde aparecen dos persona con capuchas para que se revele a una chica de cabello castaño platino con rizos en la punta y ojos café claro (76-57-89 cm) junto a ella estaba una peli violeta con ojos a juego (85-57-87 cm) ambas veían vestidas con ropas negras ajustadas

\- ¿Yumiko? ¿Claudia? – Dijo la rubia

\- ¡JB! – Dijeron las mencionadas

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo la identificada como Claudia

\- Eso mismo les iba a preguntar – Dijo la rubia

\- Había oído de Asako-sensei que te retiraste y te fuiste con tu novio de viaje – Dijo Yumilo

\- Así es – Dijo JB – Estoy con mi novio…y este es uno de nuestros destinos –

\- ¡¿Por qué están aquí?! – Pregunto Emilia a la defensiva

\- Emilia-sama…volvamos juntos a Inglaterra – Dijo la castaña platina alegremente

\- Sabia que ibas a decir eso – Dijo la peli platina – Pero mi respuesta es No –

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo la identificada como Claudia - ¡¿Pero no sabe cuan sola he estado desde que se fue? – Restregando su mejilla con la de ella – Es que la quiero mucho –

\- Ya empezó… Suspiro Yumiko pesadamente para separar a las chicas – Emilia-sama debe volver a Inglaterra…sus padres y su abuela, la [Reina]…la han buscado durante todo este tiempo…al menos vaya a hablar con ellos – pidió la chica

\- Entiendo tu punto Yumiko-san pero no puedo irme porque soy una pareja de Víctor Quemar – Dijo Emilia inventando una excusa de último momento, pero las reacciones…

\- ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamo la peli violeta

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la castaña peli platino

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Exclamo la rubia molestia – (Ise, eres un maldito mujeriego) pensaba furiosa para recordar algo (Eso es completamente imposible…Ise no sabe quién es ella y supongo que no le importa además de que la trata como un chico) llegando a una conclusión (entonces está usando a mi futuro esposo como chivo expiatorio…luego me arreglare con ella) estaba molesta puesto que no le gustaba que una niña malcriada usara a su novio como si fuera un objeto

\- ¡¿Q-Q-Quien es ese tal Víctor Quemar?! – Exclamo Claudia furiosa

\- Es el [asesino] más fuerte de la orden – Dijo Emilia

(Eres una estúpida) – Suspiro pesadamente la rubia

\- Si, es el caso…¡me enfrentare a ese tal Víctor Quemar! – Dijo la castaña platina determinada mientras sus ojos ardía en llamas

(No sabe en la que se metió) Pensaba Emilia

(Siempre he pensado que Lowetti era una idiota pero ahora lo confirmo…es la idiota más grande que jamás pensé conocer) Pensaba la Frye

*Desgraciadamente no pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana* Dijo una voz para que viera a un bishonen de piel bronceada cabello castaño-rubio y ojos grises vestido semi formalmente salia de las sombras

\- Fabián/Fabián-sama – Decía Julia y Emilia

\- Emile…no, Emilia…luego hablaremos de esta situación… has violado el 3° precepto de nuestra orden y antes de empezar el proceso quiero oír tus motivos –

\- S-Si – Decía la mencionada nerviosa

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Pregunto Yumiko

\- Mi nombre es Fabián Maquiavelo, líder de este lugar –

\- ¿Maquiavelo? – Decía las chicas

\- ¿Eres algo del famoso escrito Nicolás Maquiavelo? – Pregunto la peli violeta

\- Soy un descendiente de él – Respondió Fabián - Y nuestras invitadas son…- para ver a las chicas de negro

\- Ella son Yumiko Sakaki y Claudia Lowetti, son parte del departamento de inteligencia inglesa – Dijo JB

\- Entiendo…Lowetti-dono y Sakaki-dono…deberé pedirles que se vayan de este lugar –

\- ¡No me voy a ir sin Emilia-sama! – Dijo la castaña platina para lanzar su mazo a Julia que en un instante desapareció y apareció frente a ella para darle una patada en el abdomen, un codazo en el rostro, una patada alta y con una patada en la cara a una velocidad cegadora para que volviera a su lugar. Claudia vio como no pasó nada, la rubia ondea su cabello, siendo que en un parpadeo Fabian, Yumiko y Emilia observaron como la chica tiene una pierna plasmada en el abdomen, un codazo plasmado en su mandíbula, luego salió volando hacia arriba para caer en el suelo con la marca de un pie en su cara cayendo inconsciente. Todos los presentes se quedaron congelados excepto el rubio bronceado que reconoció esa técnica

\- ¡¿El [Yuurei Ken] (Golpe Fantasma) de los Tachibana?! – Dijo el rubio bronceado sorprendido

\- ¿[Yuurei Ken]? – Preguntaron Emilia y Yumiko

\- Es un arte marcial que se realiza a velocidad cegadora que es casi imposible seguir para cortar o golpear en puntos vitales usando el ki siendo que este tarda 3 segundos en hacer efecto creando la ilusión de ser "atacados por un fantasma"…el usuario es capaz de atravesar un tanque de guerra así como un muro hormigón como si nada – Explico el [Lider Asesinos] - Pensar que Julia Frye-san lo conocía –

\- Tuve que contenerme para no matarla – Dijo la rubia – Y si tanto quiere enfrentarse a Víctor...que lo haga –

\- Cuarto de Issei y Celestia – Villa Auditore –

\- Hyan~…Haa~…- Exclamaba la peli gris mientras montaba al castaño – Aah~… Aah~…Ise…se siente genial…Aah~…- mientras era besado por Lilith – Oh si…que rico se siente…a pesar de que es mi primera vez

\- Fua…Haa~ - Gemia Lilith mientras se separaba de los labios del hombre del que se enamoro

\- Ahn…Te amo, amore mio vida – Exclamaba la peligris

\- Ara, la seria Airi-san esta alzando la voz – Dijo la rubia pícaramente para ponerse detrás de ella y sostener sus pechos provocando que la chica gimiera - ¿Desde cuándo te crecieron los pechos? – para apretar los pezones

\- No…Hyaahn~…espera – Gemia Airi

\- Airi…me vengo…- Exclamaba el castaño vertiendo su liquido blanco dentro de la mencionada

\- Aaah~…Me vengo…HAAAAAA~…- Exclamaba la peli gris con la lengua de fuera y mirando a la nada para Lilith se ponga en 4 y el castaño la penetre de una estocada rompiendo su himen reclamándola como suya mientras penetra con sus dedos a Airi

\- Auhh~…Aah~…Ahn~…Aah ~…Aah~…- Gemian la rubia y la peli gris

para que el castaño se concentrara en Lilith mientras Airi lo besa y la rubia usa su lengua para estimularla

\- Tu interior esta húmedo con mi venida, Lilith –

\- Aah~…M-Mas…Solo vente cuanto quieras…Aah~…lléname hasta que se desborde - Decía Airi para que el castaño se sentara mientras la toma de la cintura para aumentar el ritmo para acostarse para que la rubia se ponga sobre él e Issei comience a masturbar su coño para meter su lengua

\- Aah~…Ise…Ahn~ - Gemía Lilith disfrutando el cunnilingus que le daba el castaño

Pero debido al placer y la excitación que estaban aumento, Lilith y Airi se empezaron a besar…iniciando lentamente para aumentar el ritmo

\- Me deshaces…ah~…mi vagina – Gemía Airi mientras estregaba su intimidad en el rostro del castaño

\- Me vengo…Me vengo…Me ve~ - Gemia la rubia para…

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~! – Exclamaron ambas siendo que el castaño se corrió dentro de Lilith mientras la peli gris se corrió mojando con sus jugos la cara del chico. Ambas chicas miraban a la nada mientras tenían la lengua de fuera

\- Nho heja he halir – Decía la rubia apenas con fuerza puesto que el castaño se corría con fuerza dentro de ella para que ambas chicas se acostaran a sus lados mientras lo abrazan para usar su pecho como almohada. Ya en la media noche Celestia fue a su cuarto y durmió sobre su prometido

\- Al día siguiente – Arena de entrenamiento - Isla Tiberina –

Víctor Quemar se encontraba en el área donde se entrañaba a los [iniciados] y [aprendices] en combate siendo que frente a él estaba Claudia Lowetti con su maza mientras él tenía unos nunchakus puesto que el objetivo no era matarla si no dejarla incapacitada. Mientras la castaña platina estaba solo con una cosa en la mente…

"Destruir a ese hombre"

El castaño estaba con solo una cosa en mente….

(¿Cómo demonios me metí en esta ridiculez?) – Pensaba el [maestro asesinos] que miraba a Julia que le daba una sonrisa forzada mientras que Emilia de Gales desviaba la mirada evadiendo los ojos furtivos del castaño puesto que toda esta situación era su culpa

Luego arreglaría las cosas con ella, ahora tenía que lidiar con la idiota frente a él

\- Esta pelea será a una ronda, el primero en golpear al otro gana…- decía la castaña platina pero fue interrumpida por el [maestro asesino]

\- ¿Puedes ahorrarte la parte del discurso y empezar a pelear? – Se quejó el castaño - Que por tu culpa y de la otra idiota ni siquiera me dieron tiempo a desayunar… ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto? – Pregunto aburrido a más no poder mirando a los demás

\- Debes de defender tu título del [asesino] más fuerte y enseñarle a esa estúpida que no debe de subestimarnos – Dijo Ezio

\- Que remedio – Dijo el castaño – Luego no me culpen…si queda medio muerta – advirtió mirando a la Julia

\- No te preocupes, Yumiko y esa idiota de la maza se harán responsables de lo que pase – Dijo la rubia mayor

\- ¿Pelearas con un arma tan débil? – Se burló la castaña platina enojando a los [asesinos] – Después no vengas a quejarte –

\- Es mi arma no letal predilecta – Dijo el castaño empezándolo a girar al estilo Bruce Lee para ponerlo en su costado sorprendiendo a todos

\- ¿Listos? – Dijo Cristina mientras ambos contendientes se veían - ¡Empiecen! -

En ese momento el castaño es atacado por la maza de la chica inglesa para que este esquivara el ataque con un movimiento de hombros repitiendo el mismo procedimiento con el mismo resultado

\- Eso solo era una prueba – Decía Claudia – Pero ahora voy en serio….¡Mire, Emilia-sama!...¡Voy a serlo mil pedazos….! – pero la mencionada

\- ¡Víctor, genial! – Exclamo la peli platina dejando de piedra a la castaña platina

\- Emilia...sama – Dijo Claudia para girar su maza con furia - ¡Pagaras por seducir a Emilia-sama! – Para que su enemigo esquivara sus ataques por lo que esta iracunda empezó forcejear con el castaño que no se inmuto y detuvo el embate de la chica - ¡Donjuan! ¡Infiel! ¡Mujeriego! –

\- Que original – Respondió el castaño para empujarla siendo que esta con una patada giratoria para lanzarla unos metros – Es mejor que te rindas si quieres salir de pie -

\- ¡Sabia que no debía dejar a Emilia-sama contigo! – Decía la castaña platina para girar más rápido su maza – ¡Ganare a toda costa esta batalla! – creando 3 tornados para que el castaño solo esperara siendo que en un instante avanzaron saliendo entre ellos la maza para que el castaño la recibiera sorprendiendo a todos pero cuando Claudia se sentía victoriosa vio cómo su arma se hacía añicos mientras el castaño estaba al estilo Kenshiro…como si nada

\- Tu tiempo se acabó, perdiste tu oportunidad de salir de pie….ahora probaras el poder de los [asesinos] – Dijo el castaño para respirar tres veces siendo que dio un paso para ponerse frente a la chica y con movimiento sus nunchakus a una velocidad tal que parecía que lo hacía en cámara lenta - **[Mahha ken Ogi: Fuujin Toriniti]** (Técnica secreta del Puño Mach: Trinidad del Dios del Viento)… ¡ATAH!... ¡ATAH! ...¡WATAAAAH! – dejo 3 marcas de los nunchakus en tórax en un patron triangular

 **{Mahha Ken: Es el arte marcial asesino que crearon los Futatsugi que se especializa en la creación de las ondas de presión de aire con la velocidad de sus puños. Se amplía el aire de la superficie sin aumentar el peso, y con la aceleración del puño creando una onda de choque de aire que es capaz de destruir a los oponentes desde el interior)**

En ese momento Claudia Lowetti empieza a escupir sangre para caer inconsciente de cara contra el suelo. Todos los [asesinos] excepto los de mayor rango como los veteranos estaban en shock puesto que jamás habían visto algo así

\- La pelea termino…el ganador es Víctor Quemar - Confirmo la [Instructora Asesina]

\- E-Eso es…- Decía Fabián sorprendido

\- Si, fue el [Mahha Ken] de los Futatsugi…es una de [las 10 de artes marciales del loto blanco] – Confirmo Tomoe – O conocidas como [Las 10 artes marciales asesinas] -

\- Tiene las costillas rotas y está sufriendo hipoxia… – Dijo uno de los médicos de Isla Tiberina que revisaban a la chica para que la peligris que había recibido una orden silenciosa la revisara con el tacto

\- Esta chica tiene los pulmones perforados…debe ser atendida de inmediato – Dijo la Auditore

\- Si, Airi-sama –

Mientras tanto el castaño se acercó a la princesa de Gales y le soltó un golpe que la hizo caer de rodillas sin aire

\- Eso es por meterme en esta estupidez, idiota – Dijo el castaño para irse mientras Yumiko la ayudaba a levantarme

\- ¿Entonces…por qué…aceptaste…el duelo? – Decía la peli platina apenas respirando

\- Por el orgullo de los [asesinos], no podía dejar que una mocosa como Claudia Lowetti pensara que solo éramos un juego – Dijo el [maestro asesino] – Espero que eso le sirva de lección para que recuerde quienes somos y porque somos tan temidos – yéndose con sus chicas

Después de eso Emile Crossford o mejor dicho Emilia de Gales fue enjuiciada por el tribunal de los [Asesinos Italianos] debido al crimen de violar el 3° precepto de la hermandad al mentir sobre su verdadera identidad como su relación con la famila real del Reino Unido.

El veredicto fue que perdió su rango de [novicia] por lo que fue degradada a [aprendiz] y se le sentencio a arresto domiciliaria junto con Yumiko Sakaki en un edificio propiedad de los Auditore en Florencia durante 6 meses.

Claudia Lowetti fue deportada a Inglaterra donde fue recibida por Asako que la encarcelo en la prisión de inteligencia por incumplimiento de su deber, dejar su puesto sin autorización, auto asignarse una misión que no le correspondía más que a Yumiko Sakaki como entorpecer el trabajo de esta

Fue condena a 3 meses de prisión, su licencia de agente especial de inteligencia Inglesa fue revocada durante 10 años y estará en arresto domiciliario después de que salga de la cárcel ademas de ir a terapia psicológica por su obsesión con la peli platina.

Posteriormente, Gino hablo con Ethan para que hablara con la Reina Isabel y le explicara lo que pasaban como la situación de Emilia.

Por lo que 3 días después recibió la noticia donde Emilia de Gales fue borrada de los registros familiares como habían desheredara a la chica y la habían vedado de todos los derechos como miembro de la familia real…en pocas palabras Emilia de Gales dejo de ser reconocida como parte de la familia real londinense.

Una semana después Yumiko regresaría a Inglaterra con una carta escrita por Gino Auditore para la [Reina] Isabel

\- Al día siguiente – Casa de los Suou – Roma -

El castaño se encontraba junto a Amane en un sillón mientras el chico le sostenía la mano a la pelirroja puesto que estaban frente a sus padres, un hombre calvo cono un bigote rubio claro y ojos verdes junto a ella esta una mujer de ojos y cabello rojo radical con un cuerpo notorio (95-59-93 cm). Ellos eran los padres de Amane…Gales y Socié Suou

\- Debo decir que es un honor conocer al [Centinela del silencio] – Dijo la pelirroja mayor – Pequeño Dorian – con una sonrisa

\- Querida ¿conoces a este mujeriego? – Dijo el hombre puesto que sabía por su hija que el practicaba la poligamia descaradamente e incluso tenía la amnistía en todos los países del mundo que practican la monogamia….y eso le molestaba

\- Si, cariño…él es el hijo de Dom – Respondio la madre de Amane

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Gales sorprendido – Entonces tú eres…- recordando al niño encapuchado que trajo de regreso a su hija mayor cuando esta se perdió en Puerto Rico para mirar a su hija que estaba realmente feliz…después de enterarse de la muerte de Issei Hyodo no volvió a sonreír hasta ahora por lo que…

\- Víctor Quemar….no, Issei Alexandre Dorian- Dijo Gales – Te pido que cuides, ames y le seas fiel a mi hija –

\- Lo mismo te pido yo – Dijo Socié

\- Gracias, Otou-san, Okaa-san – Dijo Amane feliz

*Ya llegue…* Dijo una voz para ver a una versión joven de Socié (83-59-85 cm) vestida con un uniforme escolar con un borche en X en un mechon mientras tiene una coleta en un lado de su cabeza. Cuando entro vio a su madre, padre y hermana pero hubo una persona que no conocía…un apuesto castaño de ojos verdes y cabello ondulado alto y con una complexión de fisicoculturista pero era delgado por lo que se sonrojo

\- ¿Quiénes el chico guapo? - Pregunto la chica

\- Es el prometido de tu hermana, Issei – Dijo la madre de Amane – Issei, ella es la pequeña Misora -

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo el castaño mientras que la mencionada estaba en shock para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo la Suou menor - ¡¿Onee-san tiene prometido?! –

\- Si, el vino a pedirnos su mano – Dijo Gales para que Misora vaya con su hermana y pícaramente le diga

\- Bien que te lo tenías guardado Onee-chan – Dijo la pelirroja menor - Y dime... ¿cuando me darás un sobrino? – pregunto bromistamente

\- ¡¿AH?! – Exclamaron el castaño, el hombre del bigote rubio y las pelirrojas

\- Días después -

Habían pasado dos meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que el entrenamiento ya había terminado, los conocimientos que debían aprender con los [Asesinos Italianos] fueron adquiridos….aprendieron a moverse por calles estrechas y tejados como con edificios con salientes, pasadizos secretos, catacumbas, robo, técnicas de sigilo, asesinato en público, las artes de los ladrones, mezclarse entre la multitud…desapareciendo en un instante y otras cosas más además de avanzar en el aprendizaje de las técnicas del [estilo de combate Dorian]

Era el último día en [Villa Auditore] debido a que debían de ir con los [Asesinos Chinos]

\- Bien, han superado las pruebas y han aprendido lo que debían de conocer por lo que se les dará un regalo como es tradición cuando superan las pruebas – Dijo Gino para que pasaran 12 [asesinos] con 12 cajas con el símbolo de la rama para que los abrieran revelando…

\- Esto es…- Decía Reina sorprendida y contenta

\- Así es, son el par de [hojas ocultas] que tiene la [hoja envenenada] que tiene un mecanismo para lanzarla, la tradicional [hoja oculta], el [cañón oculto] creación del gran Altaír como sus primeras [bombas de humo] – Decía Cristina para entregárselos a las 3 chicas – Felicidades, se los han ganado… [Asesinas]–

Issei y las demás les aplauden mientras ellas se inclinan puesto se sentían tan felices por ganar sus armas por su propio esfuerzo

\- Bueno, es hora…no les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto…espero que puedan superar las pruebas venideras – Decía Gino

\- Gracias, [Mentor] – Decían las novatas haciendo una reverencia - Víctor te hago esa encomienda – Dijo seriamente para ser teletransportados los [Nuit Vent] dentro del familiar del castaño mientras la familia Auditore como la familia Suou y los [Asesinos Italianos] los despedían

\- Comedor de Ryuuteimaru –

Los [Nuit Vent] se encontraban festejando la entrada de Amane Suou, Julietta Auditore y Fianna Ibn-La'Ahad

\- ¡Salud! – Dijeron los chicos mientras brindaban con vinos excepto algunos que bebían vino con agua mientras comían lasaña como pasta preparados por Airi, Amane y Tomoe

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntaba la nekoshou mientras comía

\- Kuroka, no hables con la boca llena – Dijo Mirajane

\- Vamos a ir a la rama de los [Asesinos Chinos] –Decía Miyabi

\- Correcto – Decía Celestia

\- Ryuu, sabes las coordenadas… a China –Decía el castaño

\- Ise – Dijo Mai que dejaba su plato en la mesa mientras Miyabi y Lisha le trataban de quitar la botella a Rossweisse siendo que Julia veía las cosas divertida

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- Tengo un mensaje de Shao-sifu – Respondió la rubia arena para que le diera un rollo, por fortuna Issei sabia los idiomas de las [ramas asesinas]

– Cinco Picos – Wulaofeng – China -

En ese momento llegan a una región montañosa donde la vegetación es espesa siendo que en un claro de una montaña esta un gran monasterio estilo Shaolin que tenía en el arco de la entrada en símbolo de los [asesinos chinos] para ver algo que le llamo la atención al castaño…

\- Creo que llegamos en el momento adecuado –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Mai

\- Parece que un grupo de guerreros encapuchados – Dijo el peliblanco mostrándole como un grupo de 30 encapuchados estaban a punto de llegar a la base [asesina]

\- [Los Xiao] – Dijo Reina

\- ¿[Xiao]? – Pregunto Julia curiosa

\- Conocidos como las bestias sangrientas, son los guerreros al servicio de los [Ocho Tigres del siglo XXI], que son un grupo de administradores eunucos que controlan a los [Templarios Chinos] – Respondió Mai – En Japón yo mate a Yung-Tan Po y a Hon-long Fang que estaban por asociarse con los [Templarios Nipones]…pero los demás escaparon –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño – Ryu, abre la escotilla inferior – mientras ven como Airi le paso unas botas que tenían unas esferas en las suelas para que se las ponga

\- Ten cuidado – Decía la peli gris dándole un beso en la mejilla siendo que su futuro esposo le da un beso en la frente para lanzarse al vacío y empezar a girar en el aire. Empieza a impulsarse con las piernas, haciendo una alusión a estar patinando por lo que empieza a flotar para descender a máxima velocidad. Usando el [Shunpo]… en un instante los 30 enemigos estaba apuñalados como tenían disparos en las cabeza por lo que caían muertos sorprendiendo a las nuevas

\- Onee-chan, ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Julietta

\- Son [Air Trecks Assasins] – Respondio la mencionada

\- ¿[Air Trecks Assasins]? – Pregunto Reina

\- Son un medio de transporte prototipo que solo usamos nosotros los [Nuit Vent] para volar – Explicaba Airi – Cada esfera en la suela tiene la función de levitación como la función de velocidad y rapidez con el trabajo que realiza un patinador por lo que nos permite el vuelo con ningún problema y lo mejor de todo es que funciona con una regalia que produce 2000 unidades de energía por 10 que le da el usuario –

\- Una creación original de Airi-chan – Dijo Alizeé

Todas veían como el castaño estaba como si nada, esperando como a que algo pasara para que de pronto miles de flechas lo atacaran para que Victor respirara 3 veces profundamente creando un círculo de tamaño mediano a grande que refleja las flechas como si nada

\- **[Getou Mirā Ryū]** (Espejo de la puerta de dragón) - Dijo una voz amigable – Suficiente es un aliado, abran la puerta –

\- Entendido, Chooun-sama – Dijeron varias voces para abrir la puerta mientras las chicas aparecían con sus cosas de un círculo mágico cortesía del buen Ryuuteimaru

En ese momento apareció un encapuchado con una gabardina llamativa color negra con bordes rojos y dorados para que se retirara la capucha dejando ver una peli platina con el cabello largo que llega hasta la espalda y el flequillo que cubre su frente, su pelo también parece ir a los lados de su cara tapando sus oídos. Sus ojos están cerrados para que los abra dejando ver unos ojos aguamarina claros con la pupila rasgada que lo miraba con una sonrisa amorosa sumado a unas medidas atractivas (89-59-87 cm)

\- Tiempo sin vernos Chooun – Dijo el castaño con una cálida sonrisa

\- Bienvenido, cariño – Dijo la mencionada para lanzarse a los abrazos de Issei para besarlo sorprendiendo y poniendo celosas a las nuevas

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Dijo Julia celosa

\- Es la hija mayor de Shao Yin, [Instructora Asesina] en jefe y [Nuit Vent]…Shao Chouun – Explico Tomoe sorprendiendo a las novatas para que…

3…2….1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las recién ingresadas pero un dato les llamo la atención a las chicas

\- Si es una [Nuit Vent]… ¿Por qué no está con Ise? – Pregunto la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Eso se debe a que es por una regla impuesta por el clan Shao – Respondió Mirajane

\- ¿Regla? - Pregunto Felicia sin el "miaou"

\- "La pareja desposara a la mayoría de edad" – Explicaba Alizeé – Debido a esa regla, Chou-san no vino con nosotros y se quedó entrenando como esperando a que Issei venga por ella –

\- Entonces…-

\- Oficialmente Issei tiene 20 años mientras que Chooun tiene como 19 años por lo que ya puede estar juntos sin restricciones por que estan en la mayoria de edad en Europa -

\- Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, Arien (esposo en chino) – Dijo la peli platina con mucho amor

*Es un gusto verte, Víctor* Dijo una voz para ver a mujer idéntica a Chooun pero con el cabello corto color negro siendo que tiene los mismo ojos que la peli platina, era una versión madura de la peli platina pero con la piel un poco más clara y un cuerpo espectacular (95-59-90 cm)

\- Si-fu (Maestro/a en chino) – Saludaron Mai, Reina, Issei y las veteranas con un saludo de Kenpo Chino que consiste en sostener el puño derecho con la mano izquierda

\- Bienvenidos a Rozan…me presento ante las nuevas – Decía la mujer para realizar el saludo de Kenpo – Mi nombre es Shao Yin, descendiente de la gran Shao Jun y [Mentora] de la orden de [Asesinos Chinos] –

\- Mucho gusto – Dijeron las nuevas saludando de la misma forma

\- Pasen – Dijo la morena para que vieran como varios encapuchados con arcos los saludaban de igual forma para que pasara a un gran salón

\- Entonces lo que dice el mensaje es cierto, Kaku-san deserto – Decía el castaño

\- ¿Kaku-san? – Pregunto Felicia curiosa

\- Shao Kaku, mi hija menor – Dijo Yin seriamente – Esto ocurrió hace casi un año –

Flash back

 ** _"Era el duelo entre Chouun y Kaku para definir a mi sucesora…"_**

Chooun seguía usando su sable de madera mientras Kaku usaba un bisento también de madera mientras chocaban las armas. Pero en un momento del combate Chouun se notaba diferente por lo que en un movimiento Kaku derribo a la peli platina mientras apunta su arma al cuello de su adversaria

\- Se acabó, la ganadora es Shao Kaku –

\- Un momento – Dijo Yin que detuvo al referee para ver como la [hoja de pie] de su hija menor esta fuera como brillaba para tocarla mientras los [Lideres] iban a donde estaba la [Mentora] para pasarles la sustancia a los demás

\- Es extracto de hongo alucinógeno – Dijo una [Líder] – Esto es una clara falta al código de honor de la ceremonia de sucesión –

\- Sumado a que levanto la [hoja asesina] contra su hermana…– Dijo otro [Lider]

\- Lleven a Shao Chouun a la enfermería y adminístrenle el tratamiento – Dijo la [Mentora]

\- Si, si-fu – Dijeron 2 [asesinos] para llevarse a la chica mientras que los 5 encapuchados suben al balcón mirando a la vencedora

\- Shao Kaku, el consejo de los dirigentes de los [Asesinos Chinos] hemos decretado que por medio de tus acciones…- Decía otro [Líder Asesino]

\- JAMÁS serás sucesora de tu madre y se te degradara a [novicia] –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la Shao menor - ¡No pueden hacerme eso! –

\- Has demostrado que no tienes honor y que serias capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quieres como nos respetas nuestros preceptos. Shao Chouun será la heredera de la [Mentora] Shao Yin – Dijo otro [Líder Asesino]

\- Ahora entrega tu equipo – Dijo la [Mentora] para que unos 3 [asesinos] se acercan a ella pero esta los ataca para huir pero no sin antes…

\- Esto lo pagaran caro…se los juro –

Fin del Flash Back

\- Después de esto, nos enviaron la cabeza de uno de los [Lideres] de la orden con esto a un lado – Dijo Chouun para mostrarles un rollo que al abrirlo el castaño vieron una nota que decía

"Se los advertí"

Junto esta nota estaba un símbolo que reconocieron los [Nuit Vent] por lo que pusieron una mirada seria

\- Esa es la letra de Kaku – Dijo Yin – Reconocería la caligrafía estilizada y perfeccionista de mi hija -

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Chooun nerviosa al ver la mirada de su amado - ¿Sabes de que es ese símbolo? – puesto que estaba preocupada al ver como el castaño se encontraba totalmente serio

\- Es de los [Assasins Hunters] – Dijo el castaño firmemente con un tono un tanto gélido

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamaron madre e hija - ¡¿LOS [ASSASINS HUNTERS]?! –

\- Me temo que Kaku-san se convirtió en una [Assasins Hunter] – Decía la rubia

\- No lo puedo creer - Dijo la mujer devastada - Cariño en que me equivoque – para ver la foto de un peli platino de cabello corto y ojos de tonalidad rojiza, su piel es casi blanca y tiene una considerable estatura

\- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Amane curiosa

\- Es mi esposo, Rayan Redfox…- Decía Yin – Fue asesinado por uno de los [8 tigres] – pero en su voz se oía una gran tristeza

\- L-Lo lamento – Dijo la pelirroja apenada por preguntar

\- No te preocupes…ya han pasado 3 años desde que murió – Dijo Chouun con una sonrisa melancolica

\- Bueno, les mostraremos sus habitaciones – Dijo la peli platina mientras toma el brazo izquierdo de Issei debido a que Celestia tomo su brazo derecho siendo que sirvientes de la [base asesina] llevaban las cosas hasta lo que parecía un castillo de 3 pisos

\- Tenia tiempo que no veía este edificio – Dijo el castaño con nostalgia

\- Este es nuestro dormitorio, Issei lo hizo en una semana para nosotras – Dijo Celestia llevando sus manos a sus mejillas mientras tenía un lindo sonrojo

\- Siempre le damos mantenimiento como lo limpiamos cada dos semanas –

Entran al dormitorio para que vean como esta finamente hecho y como también había varios cuadros de ellos principalmente de Celestia e Issei que parecían una pareja de recién casados

\- Bueno tomen la habitación que gusten, esta casa tiene cerca de 35 habitaciones compartidas –

En ese momento las chicas se organizaron y eligieron a su compañera de cuarto

Tomoe y Miyabi

Mirajane y Lisanna

Alizee y Julia

Philuffy y Est

Lisha y Ellis

Amane y Chouun

Lilith y Krulcifer

Kuroka y Rossweisse

Mai y Reina

Fianna y Julietta

Por ultimo Issei y Celestia

Pero la última pareja se llevó una sorpresa al ver que su cama matrimonial fue sustituida por una…

\- ¿King size? – Preguntaron el castaño y la rubia

*Si, después de todo no cabríamos las que qusieramos dormir contigo en una cama para dos* Dijo una voz para que vean a Chooun con un Qipao de color celeste

\- Cierto tengo que cambiarme – Dijo el castaño para ponerse un Hanfu rojo con negro siendo que tiene un dragon de silueta oscura con un pantalón y zapatos de Wushu mientras que Celestia se pone un Qipao azul con blanco para que viera como las demás usaban Qipaos de distintos colores

\- Son comodos-miaou – Dijo Felicia

\- Es verdad – Decia Kallisté

\- Bueno, empezaremos mañana a primera hora por ahora disfruten de la fiesta – Dijo Chouun

\- Más tarde ese día –

Los [Nuit Vent] usaban ropas tradicionales chinas mientras disfrutaban del banquete como del espectáculo que le prepararon para ellos sus hermanos del país de Oriente

*Damas y caballeros esta noche la señorita Chouun nos deleitara con el baile del faisán con abanicos*

En ese momento aparece la mencionada con un Hanfu de color dorado mientras ella no lleva maquillaje mientras tiene los ojos cerrados. Las chicas se sorprendieron por la gracias como agilidad y reflejos de la chica mientras ella no veía nada

\- Veo que ha mejorado mucho – Dijo el castaño

\- Asi es, desde que te vio en la prueba del [ascenso del dragón] ella ha mejorado en esta tradición del clan Shao –

\- ¿Tradición? – Pregunto Mai

\- Shao Jun creo esta forma como un estilo de Taichi que la ayudaba a relajarse pero descubrió que también era relajante para los demás y unía más a sus alumnos como mejoraba su técnica de pies – Explicaba la matriarca Shao – Por lo que este baile como otros más son una forma de respeto que damos la mujeres del clan Shao a nuestros discípulos y hermanos [asesinos]…toda las mujeres del clan Shao aprendemos esto desde que empezamos a caminar –

\- Vaya – Dijeron la valkyria y la nekoshou

\- Lo menciono [Mentora] pero...¿Que es la [Ascensión del Dragón]?- Pregunto la nekomata

\- Es como la ceremonia de inducción de los [Asesinos Chinos] para los [iniciados] – Respondió Lisha

\- Deben de realizar la danza del dragón mientras entran a un circuito de máquinas de entrenamiento. Si logran pasar limpiamente o con la menor cantidad de heridas el circuito…son aceptados, los que no deberán esperar otros 3 años para poder intentarlo nuevamente – Explicaba [Mentora]

\- Entiendo – Dijo Felicia

\- Issei es el único [asesino] extranjero que ha logrado realizar la prueba sin ningún rasguño – Comento Alizeé

\- ¿Si no me equivoco estamos en vísperas, no? [Mentora] – Menciono Celestia

\- Si, se realizara en una semana – Dijo Yin

En tanto el castaño veía como Chouun se veía tan hermosa, recordaba la ocasión en que se conocieron y como él la veía practicar sin descanso siendo que ahora veía los resultados

\- Camerino de Chooun –

La peli platina estaba tomando un té mientras descansaba porque sabía que su Arien la había visto y se esforzó solo por él

\- Estuviste maravillosa – Dijo una voz a la par que siente un colguije en su cuello como le da un beso en su mejilla

\- Gracias…estaba nerviosa pero al sentir tu presencia en el salón…puede hacerlo – Dijo la peli platina para que se dieran un calido beso lleno de amor que duro 1 minuto

\- Creo que es tiempo – Dijo el castaño para darle algo e hizo que se lo colocara en su pecho – **_[Por orden de Issei Alexandre Dorian, portador del poder del inicio y el final, Tu, Shao Chouu, volverás a caminar en este mundo…sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente]_** -

En ese momento la pieza entra en el pecho de la chica con un resplandor carmín para que después apareciera un círculo mágico con la cara de un dragón siendo que de lado izquierdo estaba la A con el arco y del lado derecho estaba el omega...ese era el escudo de la nobleza de Issei

\- Listo, con esto eres oficialmente mi sierva como tu ingreso a los [Nuit Vent] – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

\- ¿Sirviente? – Pregunto Chouun algo confundida para que el castaño le cuente todo lo que vivo en Japón

\- Al día siguiente – Montañas de Rozan –

Encontramos al castaño, a la rubia de ojos cian y a las demás [Nuit Vent] escalando una montaña en carrera libre siendo que era como en Estados Unidos pero por fortuna en esa ocasión recibieron dos complementos de ayuda, el Gama…una hoz filosa de mango corto pero esta es especial puesto que puede atravesar rocas. Y los shukou que son placas con ganchos en la parte de las palmas

\- Esto es difícil-nya – Dijo la pelirroja usando el sufijo de siempre mientras estaba sostenida del gama con una mano

\- Por eso te dijimos que ustedes usaran los shukou – Regaño Tomoe – Nosotras ya estamos acostumbradas a este ejercicio –

\- Ya lo sé – Se quejaba la nekomata – Solo pensé que sería fácil –

Todas las chicas vieron como el castaño usaba el Gama para llegar a una parte rocosa lo guarde y use sus manos para saltar a pulso como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo

\- Supongo que Ise ya está acostumbrado a eso – Dijo Amane

\- No es todo, este ejercicio es extremadamente difícil – Dijo Mai - Pero no comparado a "eso" -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Kallisté curiosa para que la rubia arena le señalara con la vista las piernas del castaño

\- ¡¿Tiene amarradas las piernas y pesas en estas?! – Exclamo la castaña sorprendida puesto que al no tener el punto de apoyo escalar ese tipo de montaña era extremadamente difícil pero el hijo de los Dorian lo hacía parecer un juego de niños

\- Ise fue entrenado por mi madre…siendo que este le dio un increible sistema cardiovascular como una estremecedora cantidad de Estamina – Comento Chouun

\- Entiendo – Dijeron las nuevas

\- Debemos seguir – Dijo la [Instructora] para que siguiera con la [carrera libre] saltando y corriendo entre árboles, rocas como ríos. Luego de eso tuvieron una práctica de combate con artes marciales y técnicas de los [Asesinos] posteriormente entrenaron otras técnicas como artes más

\- Noche –

Los [Nuit Vent] se encontraban dormidos excepto Issei que meditaba en el tejado en posición de loto mientras elevaba su [Toki] pero este mostraba calma y un perfecto flujo…era como un rió

En ese momento siente como alguien sale del dormitorio para terminar su meditación e ir a seguirla

Nota como es la [novicia], Reina Izumi, que caminaba hacia el claro cerca de la [base asesina] donde estaba en una cornisa de la montaña por lo que empezó a cantar

\- Yasashii kaze mebuku tsubomi

Machi someteku hana-tachi

Utsukushisa wo toki to tomo ni

Yume no you ni naku natte shimau

Anata no nukumori

Sore to onaji de kiete shimau kana

Shape of my love

Owari ga atte mo osorezu ni uta wo utaou

Eternal Song

Katachi wa iranai dakishimete kanjite hoshii

Juunen-saki mo hyakunen-saki mo sennen-saki mo ai wo utaou -

Su voz era melodiosa como terciopelada que era como el canto de una sirena pero noto algo extraño en la canción era una tonada llena de tristeza como de lamento y arrepentimiento

Sin embargo el canto de la morena de ojos azules era hipnótico por lo que el castaño supo de qué se trataba por lo que espero a que terminara de cantar

*Linda canción* Dijo una voz para que la chica viera a…

\- ¡¿Víctor-sama?! –

\- Y-oh – Saludo el mencionado para ponerse a su lado

\- ¿U-U-Usted me oyó…? – Pregunto la [Iniciada] de Mai nerviosa recibiendo una afirmación

\- ¿Quien compuso esa canción? - Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- Mi Onee-sama cuando no podia dormir me la cantaba - Respondio Reina

\- ¿Y tratabas de suprimir tu puerta del [Rugido del Dragón] con la cancion? - pregunto el Issei seriamente

\- Si, en parte... las mujeres de mi familia nacemos con esta maldición – Decía la castaña de ojos azules derramando lagrimas

\- ¿Por qué le llamas maldición? –

\- Cuando iba a la primaria, unas niñas me empezaron a molestar les grite que ojala se cayeran por la ventana…ellas frente a mis ojos se lanzaron por las ventanas del salón de clases…- Relataba la chica – Después de eso mis padres me enviaron a un internado a Alemania hasta la secundaria donde volví a Japón y entre a un colegio en Hokkaido donde tenía una amigas con las que me llevaba bien…pero un día las descubrí hablando pestes de mí…que solo estaban conmigo porque los chicos se me acercaban y porque conmigo sacaban buenas calificaciones…en ese momento les grite "ojala que se mueran" por lo que ellas se mataron una a la otra…luego de que me transferi a Kuoh me trataron de violar por lo que grite saliendo llamas azules de mi boca hasta que quedo evaporizo y se quebró como una rama seca…fue horrible. Esa noche en una conversación de mis padres, donde supe sobre este poder y comprendí porque mi madre lo llamo una maldición –

\- Según dijiste tu hermana se fue…sé que me estoy metiendo de más pero tal vez ese sea parte del motivo por el que tratas de suprimir tus poderes – Dedujo el castaño para que la castaña diera una risa amarga

\- Es como dijo, después todo eso que pase y luego la persona que más me apoyo…mi hermana…se fue de casa…por mi culpa – Sollozaba Reina para que Issei la abrazara cálidamente mientras acaricia su cabello

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto el castaño de forma seria pero amable

\- Cuando mi madre supo que herede el poder del [Rugido del Dragón] me empezó a cuidar como mi padre y ella me empezaron a poner más atención…cuando me quiso llevar al cine con unas amigas me llevaron y cuando regresamos mis padres la empezaron a regañar como a gritarle fuertemente hasta que ella perdió la paciencia por lo que tomo sus cosas y su moto yendose pero no sin antes decirme…"Todo este es tu culpa…si no fuera por tu "poder especial"…"– Decía Reina – Pero cuando conocí a Mai-oneesama y me protegió supe que de nuevo tenía una hermana mayor por lo que no le he mencionado sobre mi poder…tengo miedo que se separe de mi – sollozaba amargamente

(A veces no entendemos a quienes nos quieren y los lastimamos…en verdad que los humano somos unos estúpidos) Pensaba el castaño

[No es que sean estúpidos, solo que no tienen los mismos conocimientos que los seres sobrenaturales…aún creen que son los únicos seres pensantes que existen en el mundo. Ellos temen aquello que desconocen por lo que lo rechazan] Decía el dragón en su mente mientras el hijo de los Dorian estaba de acuerdo con él

\- Reina-san…mírame – Dijo el castaño mientras toma de la barbilla para darle un beso en la frente – Mai no es así…nosotros no somos así, a diferencia de lo que piensas, los [asesinos] tenemos la mente abierta…en especial los [Nuit Vent] que nos hemos enfrentado a varias cosas que los seres humanos normales no lo creerían...no tengas miedo…aunque el mismo mundo se ponga en tu contra…siempre estaré a tu lado – acariciándole el rostro

\- ¿Me lo prometes? – Pregunto la castaña de ojos azules tiernamente

\- Por supuesto – Respondió el castaña con una sonrisa para que vieran a la luna mientras la abraza por la espalda

\- Al día siguiente – Gran Muralla China –

Chouun llevo a los [Nuit Vent] a la muralla con el fin de que aplicaran todo lo que aprendieron pero por fortuna para ellos donde entrenaban estaba "cerrado" debido a que era la parte donde los asesinos entrenaban sin molestias.

Pero su acceso no era tan fácil por lo que se tenía que usar el parkour para poder subir y comenzar el ejercicio de los [asesinos]. En ese momento un [asesino] estaba tirado en el suelo

\- Zheng Fung – Dijo Chooun para acercarse al mencionado

\- Chouun-ojousama –

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Nos atacaron –

\- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto la peli platina

\- Un chico con el cabello plateado, un moreno de cabello castaño, un rubio de lentes, una rubia vestida chica de secundaria con capa como sobrero de bruja, una gárgola gigante que vuela sobre nosotros, una chica de cabello verde con antenas, un chico con orejas de cerdo y otro con una cabeza de cerdo – Dijo el [asesino] desmayándose por las heridas en su cuerpo

En ese momento vieron como el castaño liberaba su [Toki] mientras sus ojos se volvían azules brillantes y sus músculos crecieron

\- Est…ven…conmigo – Dijo el castaño usando su alter ego [K'] mientras la mencionada se ponía a su lado del castaño que aparecía de un círculo mágico a [Ascalon] – Usa…"eso" –

\- Si – Dijo la espíritu con su tono monótono de siempre para fusionar la espada en su brazo derecho formando un brazo de dragón color púrpura rojizo y bordes como garras doradas (Nota: Es como el brazo de Rokuro de Sousei no Onmyouji) para tomar su forma de arma espiritual...pero el borde del filo de la espada era purpura rojiza con oro.

El castaño la guardia en una vaina de energía que pone en su espalda mientras la tiene amarrada con una cuerda luminosa de ki para…

\- Ddraig…hazlo – Dijo el castaño

[Twince Critical Scale Mail: Maya Armor]

En ese momento el cuerpo del castaño fue cubierto con una armadura negra con un fondo rojo y una capucha del mismo color pero todo era hecho de escamas mientras tambien tiene una mascareta que le cubre la mitad del rostro como las orejas y espinilleras del mismo color para desaparecer

\- ¿A dónde va? – Pregunto Chooun curiosa

\- Va a ver a un viejo conocido-le miaou – Dijo la pelirroja jugando con su cabello

En ese momento ve como los [Asesinos Chinos] rodean a 8 chicos mientras los encapuchados buscaban la forma de atacarle pero era inútil hasta que un encapuchado con una armadura negra con rojo con un capucha y mascareta con el mismo patrón de color, pantalón de combate y botas militares de color negro con protectores del mismo color con un hilo de energía color azul neón mientras tenía una espada en su espalda apareció y los encaro

\- Detengan…sus ataques…ahora mismo – Dijo el encapuchado

\- Kakakaka…Vali, llego alguien interesante – Dijo el chico castaño

(Ese idiota de Bikou…parece que en este año no ha perdido el tiempo como los demás….esto será entretenido…kukuku) Pensaba el encapuchado de azul para sonreír levemente pero no se via por la capucha...puesto que sentía como el equipo de Vali se volvió más fuerte durante este tiempo

En ese momento apareció el peli platino, se veía casi igual excepto por que tenía el cabello un poco más largo con una pequeña trenza en su hombro como una musculatura un tanto desarrollada, Bikou tenía el cabello alborotado, Le Fay se había vuelto una chica muy hermosa con pecho un poco más grandes que los que tenía Ravel hace un año y medidas de infarto mientras que su hermano de había dejado crecer un poco la barba que solo la tenía en el mentón como el cabello corto en capas…y pues de los otros 3 no le importaban puesto que casi nunca se relacionó con ellos

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar

*¡El [Centinela del silencio]! *

*Él podrá con estos tipos*

\- Retrocedan…- Dijo el encapuchado para que los [asesinos] se alejaran y al mismo tiempo se levanta una barrera

\- Veo que ha llegado alguien fuerte – Dijo el peli platino

\- ¿Por qué…atacaron a esas…personas? – Pregunto el encapuchado

\- Simple, nos molestaron – Respondió el chico como si nada

\- Entiendo….- Dijo el encapuchado para desenfundar su espada y apuntar a los enemigos – Pero…eso no cambia lo que hicieron – para desaparecer en un instante y ver como Nheza, Zhu Bajie y Sha Wujing cayeron llenos de cortes con varias hemorragias mientras él estaba a espaldas de los mencionados

" **[Façon Dorian: Valse de l'ombre sanglante]** (Estilo Dorian: Vals de la sombra sangrienta)"

\- Debemos tener cuidado – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Qué pasa? Onii-sama – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Su espada no es normal y su estilo es algo que jamás he visto – Dijo el descendiente del rey Arthur

\- Pse…que débiles – Se quejó el mono – Fay, encargarte de esos 3 –

\- Si, Bikou-sama – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Es…todo? – Pregunto el encapuchado aburrido para que el mono lo atacara pero este no se tomó la molestia ni de esquivarlo puesto que cuando el bastón del castaño puesto que los ataques le rebotaban como si nada para que tomara su espada para detener el bastón de su enemigo y golpee el mango de la espada con [Toki] haciendo que resuene a través de la hoja y cree una vibración de alta frecuencia que destruye el bastón de Bikou para que quede desorientado

" **[Arte de la Espada Absoluta - Sexta Forma: Colmillo Aplastante]** "

Siendo que empieza a girar su espada a una velocidad asombrosa para que usando la fuerza de inercia y las dos manos realice 6 cortes diagonales descendentes en el cuerpo de su enemigo como si fueran arañazos

" **[Façon Dorian: l'impact eventreur du faucon pèlerin]** (Estilo Dorian: Impacto destripador del halcón peregrino)"

\- ¡Bikou-sama! – Exclamo Fay preocupada para enfrentarse al encapuchado pero este noto algo extraño en la chica pero prefirió dejar eso de lado para apuntar su espada y esta empezó a crear una onda de alta frecuencia que hizo que se tapara los oídos la rubia deshaciendo su magia para que el encapuchado apareciera frente a ella para poner su mano en el abdomen de la chica para crear una onda de presión que sono como un zumbido para dejar a la chica inconsciente que tomo en brazos para desaparecer dejándola en una parte segura para aparecer nuevamente

\- Es raro ver a un enemigo tan amable con su adversario – Dijo el rubio

\- Puede ser, pero no soy un mal educado o un bárbaro – Respondió el encapuchado para empezar a luchar contra el rubio

El arma que usa el rubio es una espada de dos manos con un pomo redondo al final, un gran protector en forma de cruz y una larga hoja cian con el borde de la hoja de color oro mientras la espada del encapuchado es una espada recta con una hoja plateada que tiene adornos de color turquesa y oro junto con una empuñadura de dorada, un protector en forma de cruz y la empuñadura tiene una joya turquesa

(Esa espada es increíblemente dura…está al nivel de [Caliburn]) Pensaba Arthur al ver como su enemigo usaba una posición para dar un gran salto para después realizar una caída libre mientras empieza a girar mientras se cubre con una energía carmesí siendo que iba en picada contra el rubio que trato detener su ataque cubriendo su espada con poder sacro para que ambas armas chocara creando una poderosa luz roja-dorada terminando en la victoria del encapuchado

" **[Façon Dorian:** **Foreurs Cramoisi Croc]** (Estilo Dorian: Colmillo Perforador Carmesí)"

\- Ahora…- Decia el encapuchado – Solo queda…uno – mirando al peli platino que usaba su [Balance Breaker] flotando en el cielo para que Issei active sus propulsores y se vieran frente a frente

\- Eres muy fuerte, me haces recordar a mi rival y amigo Issei Hyodo – Decia el peli platino con cierta nostalgia para que empezara el intercambio de golpes a una velocidad cegadora siendo que el blanco estaba asombrado por que un "humano" podía igualarlo además de que los puños del encapuchado eran bastantes recios y duros como tenía una gran fuerza…casi al nivel de Sairaorg o Rugal.

Pero al contrario de estar sorprendido o intimidado…sonreía y parecía emocionado

(Lo olvide, a este idiota como al mono…le encantan las peleas) Pensaba el encapuchado (Est, creo que es hora de probar "eso")

(¿Estás seguro?) Preguntaba la peli blanca preocupada (Apenas lo hemos practicado una vez)

(Tengo deseos de luchar pero no usare el Hokuto Shinken si no las técnicas del estilo Dorian)

(Entiendo)

En ese momento la espada se convierte en un haz de luz que se separa en dos creando unos guantes; el guante derecho es de color azul y turquesa con bordes dorados mientras que el guante izquierdo es purpura y dorado para en un instante aparezca frente al platino realizando un golpe de mano a una velocidad cegadora para dejar una silueta de la palma en la armadura y lo arrojar a pocos metros de distancia. Lo mantiene en el aire para realizar una ráfaga de golpes devastadores desde múltiples ángulos que lo dejan mal para rematarlo con una patada voladora devastadora a la cabeza del [Vanishing Dragon] que lo manda volando muy lejos hasta caer contra un puesto de vigía para levantarse pero con la boca y nariz sangrando mientras respira pesadamente

" **[Golpe del Dragón Azul Ascendente + Cadena de la Danza del Dragón Doble + La patada que se traga el viento]** "

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el [Hakuryuukou] mermado

\- Me llaman [Le Sentenille du Silence] (El Centinela del Silencio) – Respondió el encapuchado

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamo el peli platino incrédulo para estar frente a él y circula el poder de [Ascalon] como de la [Demon Slayer] de sus brazos y lo libera a través de sus puños lanzando una onda de choque que sale por el otro lado con una potente ráfaga de aire comprimida

" **[Doble Puño tritura-almas]** "

En ese momento usando unas runas como cálculos transporta al [Vali Team] a una zona para que puedan tratar sus heridas mientras el deshace su armadura

\- Parece que el [Balance Breaker] de la [Twince Critical] funciona bien – Decía el castaño

[Costo trabajo buscar esa forma puesto que desde el asunto con el ángel caído Raynare donde había despertado…el [Twince Critical] se fue al olvido y moldearlo a la forma que querias...fue lo sencillo] Comento el dragón rojo mientras que su portador deshacía la barrera y pidió explicaciones donde supo por qué empezó el combate solo para darse un palm face debido a que unos [novicios] molestaron a Le Fay y esto provoco una lucha innecesaria.

Como castigo, el [maestro asesino] masacro sin piedad a esos chicos por lo que fueron enviados a la cámara de confinamiento del monasterio de los [Asesinos Chinos] durante 5 meses como castigo además de trabajos forzosos y pesados

Después de esto, el entrenamiento en la gran muralla china continuo como si nada para seguir con la práctica de combate así como de Taichi

\- Mas tarde ese día -

\- Gracias por la comida – Dijeron los [asesinos] para empezar a degustar los platos de la cena tradicional de la tierra del dragón mientras agradecían a los mayores como brindaban por un buen trabajo y termina la cena con fruta para que todos se vayan a sus dormitorios excepto el castaño que veía el cielo

[¿Qué pasa compañero?] Pregunto el dragón curioso

\- Creo que me entro algo de nostalgia – Respondió el castaño

[¿Por ver a la chica Pendragon?]

\- Realmente se ha vuelto muy hermosa – Admitió el castaño – El verla me hizo recordar mis días en Japón pero también me recordo mis errores como mis debilidades –

[Debes de recordar que todo fue una ilusión y un acto…esa vida que tuviste en Japón jamás fue verdad y algún día tenía que terminar…el único error que cometiste, fue olvidar eso]

\- Es verdad…olvide quien soy para vivir una mentira…fue doloroso pero recordé quien soy y el deseo de ver a mis chicas –

*Cosa que siempre agradeceré*Dijo una voz para que viera unos hermosos ojos cian como una cálida sonrisa

\- Celestia – Dijo el castaño besando a la rubia cian en los labios para que se siente a su lado

\- ¿En qué piensas? Mon aimée – Pregunto la mencionada curiosa

\- En el pasado…nada importante – Decía el castaño

\- Entiendo…- Dijo la rubia con duda pero no insistiría en el tema

Ambos se quedaron viendo la luna para que el castaño la abrazara de la cintura pegándola a ella mientras ella se apoya en el hombro del hombre que ama con todo su ser mientras el cielo se llena de luciérnagas

(También me entro una duda…cuando vi a Le Fay sentí algo diferente en ella)

[Así que también lo notaste] Dijo el dragón analíticamente [Ella despedía el aura de Tannin]

(¿No creerás que…?) Preguntaba el castaño sorprendido

[Para nada…el aura no la cubre solo la libera de su espalda y crea un manto en su cuerpo mas no fluye constantemente en ella] Explicaba el [Sekiryuutei]

(Entonces…)

[Creo que hizo con Tannin el ritual del [voto de castidad del dragón]]

(¿El….que?) Pregunto Issei para que Ddraig le explicara sobre este rito

\- 2 días después – Cuidad de Kuoh – Japón -

Vemos a un par de rubio siendo que uno lleva el incienso como las flores mientras el otro lleva un balde de madera con una cuchara además de utensilios de limpieza. Esos chicos eran Yuuto Kiba y Gasper Vladi que rendían tributo a las 3 tumbas de sus amigos y camarada. Para que limpiaran las tumbas, las refrescara, dejaran las flores y el incienso para orar

(Parece que no han venido a verte, Ise-kun) – Pensó el rubio mayor

\- Ha pasado un año desde que nos dejó…Ise-senpai – Dijo el dhampir que ahora no vestia como chica si no como chico e incluso tenía el cabello cortó estilo John Cena

\- Es verdad - Decía él [Caballero] Gremory

POV Kiba

Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, la alianza se ha fortalecido a pesar de tu ausencia gracias a las palabras de Serafall Leviatán, la Serafín Gabriel y la carde Penemue. Pero en cambio la familia Gremory se cae a pedazos…los padres de Buchou está cada día peor y presiento que se separaran. Millicas-sama fue el más afectado…ahora es casi tan pervertido como tú…si lo vieras no lo reconocerías. Sirzechs-sama se ve perdido mientras Grayfia-san trata de sacar a flote al clan Gremory

Pero la que me preocupa es Buchou…desde el año de luto se ha vuelto más fría e indiferente con los hombres como tiene un aura más sobria…no solo eso…si no que muchos candidatos a esposos huyen de ella. Esto ha provocado que la relación entre Lord Gremory y Buchou sea muy áspera…casi al punto que ella pone mala cara cuando es citada por su padre y sus discusiones llegan a gritos mientras ella llega al club muy molesta

Se desquita conmigo y Gasper gritándonos, abofeteándonos sin motivo, ofendiéndonos y humillándonos...aun cuando no digamos nada...parece que nuestra mera presencia le molesta y le desagrada.

Venelana-sama nos pide que la entendamos y que tratemos de comprenderla como la perdonemos…pero es difícil, cada día se vuelve mas tenebrosa...

Y eso me preocupa…

Actualmente Le Fay esta con su hermano debido a las vacaciones pero ella todavía vive en la residencia Hyodo como se esta volviendo como ellas.

También desde ese día, Buchou no ha elegido nuevos siervos alegando que "Ise y Rossweisse jamás serán reemplazados".

Ha abandonado todos sus sueños e incluso dicho que por ella…Millicas-sama puede tomar el puesto de heredero del clan Gremory...ya que no le interesa más.

Siento que en un punto Buchou romperá su relación con el clan Gremory. Dejaste mucha tristeza y caos en tu partida pero al menos puedes descansar lo que mereces por las arduas y duras batallas que luchaste.

Espero que pronto nos reencontremos en el otro mundo donde te presentare a mis amigos y reiremos junto como lo hacíamos antes

Perdona si te molesto en tu última morada con estos problemas, descanse en paz…amigo mío

\- Gasper – Dijo el príncipe de la academia Kuoh – Es hora de irnos –

\- Si, Yuuto-senpai – Dijo el mencionado llevándose los utensilios de limpieza mientras que el rubio se lleva el balde mientras una persona veía todo escondido desde un árbol

\- Días después – Día del Festival del Ascenso del Dragón -

Era el gran día para los [iniciados] de los [asesinos chinos] puesto que era su prueba para entrar a la orden…era un día único…no debían de fallar…entrenaron durante 3 largos años y era su momento. Empezó el primer [novicio] con algo de dificultad supero la prueba mientras los [Instructores], los [Lideres], la [Mentora] y los [Nuit Vent] veían como los chicos realizaban el recorrido

\- Los [iniciados] de este año son prometedores – Decía Tomoe

\- Es verdad – Dijo Mai

En ese momento los guardias de la puerta como de las torres vigías caen muertos para que varios encapuchados negros entraran al templo con suma facilidad mientras los [Nuit Vent] veian como el 41° [iniciado] realizaba la prueba los encapuchados para que en el ventanal del techo se pusieran los "invitados inesperados" en posición para que se oyera una voz que dijo…

*¡Fuego!*

Se inició una ráfaga de disparos con fusiles de asalto para que apareciera en un instante el castaño se pone en posición para usar [Toki] realizando movimientos circulares que crean varios brazos que hacen una barrera que protege y refleja las balas como si nada hiriendo a los atacantes

" **[Hokuto Suusenju]** (Mil manos de la estrella del norte)"

En tanto Airi como las demás [Nuit Vent] levantaron barreras que detuvieron las ráfagas de balas

\- ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – Pregunto Celes

\- Si, solo hubo algunos heridos pero en menor grado –

FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP

En ese momento vieron a 12 encapuchados de color negro con rojo una faja con el símbolo templario (Nota: Es el atuendo de Shay Cormac de Assasins Creed Rogue) y en el pecho…un símbolo conocido por el castaño y sus chicas

\- [Assains Hunters] – Dijo Krulcifer secamente

\- No esperaba menos de ti…Víctor Quemar – Dijo una voz para que uno de los encapuchados negros revelara a una morena de ojos rojos que tiene el cabello atado en dos colas con dos lazos lilas y lleva gafas

\- Tiempo sin vernos Kaku – Dijo el castaño – Es una lástima que te hayas convertido en una marioneta de Gedo Tachibana –

\- Puede que tengas razón pero…- Decía mencionada – He encontrado que en este grupo comparte el mismo objetivo que yo –

\- Déjame adivinar…que me quieren matar – Dijo el castaño con fastidio

\- Si – Dijeron los [Assasins Hunters]

\- Vaya…me siento como esos viajes que hacen las empresas para que sus trabajadores aprendan a cooperar – Comento el [maestro asesino] simplonamente

\- En cierto punto es así – Comento un encapuchado

\- Kendall…no te veia desde Isla Tiberina – Comento el castaño – Pense que te habían comido las pirañas o algo así - mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Exclamo el mencionado furioso - ¡Por eso te odio! – puesto que siempre hacia bromas de mal gusto

\- Por cierto Jacquie…te manda saludos…y dice que te lleve vivo puesto que te tiene un "lindo regalo" – Comento el castaño con una sonrisa burlona mientras el moreno se estremeció puesto que se imaginaba como estaba su querida prima al saber lo que hizo

\- ¡Ja!…no pensé que un descendente del viejo Connor temblaría como nenaza por una chiquilla – Decía otro encapuchado

\- Ya apareció la "linda" Sophie – Comentaba el castaño

\- Eres molesto…realmente molesto – Dijo la mencionada pero por la capucha no se veía que estaba sonrojada

\- Chouun-neesan – Dijo la morena de ojo rojos

\- Detente Kaku-chan…detente antes de que deba de matarte – Dijo la mencionada

\- Valientes palabras para alguien que no vivirá un nuevo día – Dijo la Shao menor

En ese momento los [Nuit Vent] desaparecen mientras Airi es protegida por un domo de energía hecho por Est mientras a las nuevas le da unos [AT Assasins] para que salten para que empiece la lucha

Issei luchaba contra Yoruka y Versalia

Celestia luchaba junto con Krulcifer contra Derec

Tomoe luchaba contra Kendall

Alizeé luchaba contra Batunda

Mirajane luchaba contra Sherry

Lisanna luchaba contra Saniya

Philuffy luchaba contra Angela

Miyabi y Ellis luchaba contra Hayes

Kallisté luchaba contra Michelle

Lilith y Mai luchaban contra Rubia

Chooun luchaba contra Kaku mientras las demás luchaban contra los [Xiao] junto con los [Asesinos Chinos]

Y por último Yin luchaba contra Gedo

\- No esperaba menos del [Centinela del Silencio] – Decía la morena de heterocromia

\- Has mejorado durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de haber tomado ese descanso al irte a Japón – Dijo la rubia de ojos azules fríos

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Pregunto el castaño curioso

\- Yo lo es todo de ti, Ise – Dijo Versalia con un tono un tanto sombrío para que el mencionado tuviera una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Veremos qué tan fuerte eres – Dijo la morena para respirar acumulando su ki – **[Yuurei Ken Ogi: Yuurei Hokō-ki]** (Técnica secreta del Puño Fantasma: Caminante Fantasma)

En ese momento desaparece la morena para que el castaño cierre los ojos para respirar profundamente para tener la mente despejada y poder sentir las cosas a su alrededor por lo que empieza a mover sus manos en varios direcciones creándose así un tipo de esfera de [Toki] que es capaz de detectar y repeler todo alrededor de tu cuerpo, teniendo conocimiento de lo que pasa en tu radio de acción. Dependiendo de la velocidad y la fuerza del usuario, esta técnica se puede volver un escudo impenetrable.

Yoruka trato de atacar pero sin resultados para atacar por la retaguardia pero en ese instante…

\- ¡ **[Seikuuken Kaiten]**! (Rotación Seikuuken) –

En ese momento al soltar el golpe salió volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared pero vio que solo quedo inconsciente

\- Eres una bestia – Se quejó Versalia

\- Creo que me pase – Dijo el castaño para ir a donde está la chica poniendo la mano sobre el cuerpo de la chica mientras una energía verde pasa a ella para que en un instante el chico la cheque - Listo, se recuperara –

\- Eres muy amable – Dijo la rubia [Assasins Hunter]

\- Ella solo es una víctima…y técnicamente es mi cuñada como mi hermana menor política – Explico el castaño

\- Ya veo – Decía Versalia

\- ¿Quieres continuar? – Dijo el castaño sacando su sable

\- No, sabes que nunca pelearía contigo – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Entonces porque te uniste a los [Assains Hunters]? – Pregunto el castaño curioso mientras volvía a enfundar su arma

\- Para hacerle pagar a Celestia que te arrebatara de mi lado – Dijo la Fahrengart mayor con un tono Yandere mientras el hijo de los Dorian estaba pasmado para exhalar pesadamente

\- ¿Sabes que soy polígamo? – Pregunto el castaño dejando perpleja a la rubia

Mientras ve como Chouun luchaba contra su hermana siendo que usaban ambas un sable Dao mientras las demás luchaban pero fueron rodeadas como estaban a punto de ser asesinadas

(¿Este es el fin?) Pregunto la morena de ojos azules celeste mentalmente cerrando los ojos para que el castaño apareciera detrás de los atacantes para estrechar su canal de voz y lo libera en forma de ondas de choque que va hacia la chica con un mensaje

" _Sé que tienes miedo de tu poder pero debes enfrentar… ¡no luches por los demás…lucha por tus propios deseos…aquello que anhelas de corazón!"_

(Mi deseo es….) Decía pensando en Mai, las [Nuit Vent] y en…

En ese momento la morena abrió los ojos para dar un paso al frente toma aire y…

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Dio un grito para crear una onda sónica con llamas azules que quema a los enemigos al punto de deshidratarlos para que se quiebren como ramas secas cuando son pisadas. Al ver a todos que la miraban algunos con miedo y otros sorprendidos para que…

\- ¡Eso fue increible! – Dijo Lisesharte

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras una usuaria de una puerta del dragon? – Pregunto Julia con algo de queja para que Mai se ponga frente a ella

\- ¿Algo que me tengas que decir? – Pregunto la rubia arena seriamente

\- Mai-oneesama…yo…yo…- Decía Reina para que sea abrazada por su [sinodal]

\- Tonta…Víctor me dijo que me darías una sorpresa como esta…pero pensar que eres usuaria de la puerta del [Rugido del Dragón] – Dijo la rubia arena cálidamente

\- ¿N-No estas enojada? – Pregunto la morena de ojos celestes tímidamente

\- Claro que no – Decía Mai para que Reina llorara en su pecho

\- Creo que no puedo quedarme atrás – Decía Julia para acumular ki en su cuerpo mientras sus manos crean una brisa y sus ojos se vuelven azules

HYUUUUUUUH

En ese momento una decena de [Xiao] tenía la parte de la carótida rebanada para caer al suelo con la piel de color azul mientras uno decía…

\- Que frio –

Mientras que Amane respiro profundamente para mover sus manos a una gran velocidad creando una corriente de aire que corto a varios más en pedazos

FYUUUUUUH

\- ¡¿[Taizan Tenrou Ken]?! – Dijo un [Asesino Chino] - ¡¿[Fuuretsu no Ken]?!

" **Taizan Tenrou Ken. Es el arte marcial de la estrella del lobo solitario de las nieves: Sirius. Este estilo permite al usuario arañar la carne del cuerpo de la víctima, cortando los nervios tan rápido que inflige una sensación de frío antes de la muerte"**

 **"Fuuretsu Ken. Es un arte marcial que permite manipular el viento creando un vacío que corta en pedazos al enemigo"**

\- Es imposible…solo [El Berserker Británico] Ethan Richard Frye es el único usuario de esa arte – Decía otro [Asesino Chino]

\- Mientras la otra técnica es uno de las [10 artes del loto blanco] - Decía una [Asesina China] veterana

\- Oye, eso no es justo…Ethan-ojisama te enseño el [Taizan Tenrou Ken] – Se quejó Mai para sonreír divertida – Bueno es hora de demostrar de lo que estoy hecha… ** _[Por el poder de los 5 elementos]_** …- para tocarse sus brazos – **_[La tierra que simboliza la fuerza…invoco la fase de la tierra desde mis brazos]_** – para en sus manos aparecieran pentagramas de color café mientras canaliza la energía

\- Creo que alguien esta lista – Dijo Tomoe que luchaba con el Kenway para que desapareciera y aparece Mai para luchar contra el [Assasins Hunter]

\- Así que me enfrento al [Puño Taotista] – Decía el moreno para evitar un puñetazo solo para recibir un golpe con el hombro de la rubia arena que lo mando a volar contra una pared

\- Eres muy bocón…ahora entiendo porque Jacquie ni se molesta por prestar atención a tu persona – Decía Mai para ir a ayudar a sus compañeras

Mientras Celestia y Krulcifer luchaba con todo sin dejar terreno pero el nivel de Derec era casi como el de Issei…por lo que apenas y podían darle pelea a pesar de que son [Maestras Asesinas]

\- Estos años no los han desperdiciado – Decía el castaño de ojos azules

\- Tu tampoco…estas casi al nivel de Issei – Decía la peli azul fría

\- No me compares con ese monstruo que creo Dominique Dorian – Decía el castaño secamente pero eso provoco que…

\- JAMÁS EN TU ASQUEROSA Y REPULSIVA VIDA…TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO MONSTRUO – Dijeron las chicas gélidamente liberando su [Toki] con furia

\- Yare, Yare…creo que toque un punto delicado – Comentaba Derec para recibir los embates de ambas chicas

En tanto la Cormac menor tenía un duelo con la castaña de ojos esmeralda que usaba [sable] y [hoja corta]

\- No esperaba que tuvieras el mismo estilo que Mirajane Strauss – Dijo la castaña de ojos verdes

\- No sé porque nos traicionaste pero no te lo perdonare – Dijo la valkyria fríamente

Poco a poco los [Nuit Vent] como los [Asesinos Chinos] empezaban a suprimir a sus enemigos para que en ese momento ambas hermanas chocara su [hoja oculta de pie] rompiéndose

\- Has cambiado, Kaku – Dijo Chouun

\- Ha pasado unos meses desde que nos vimos…Nee-san – Dijo la mencionada

\- Veo que aún no aprendes nada…rompiste el corazón de madre y manchaste la memoria de padre al unirte a los [Assasins Hunters] - Decía la peli platina abriendo los ojos – Tal parece que no podremos regresar a los tiempos en que reíamos juntas –

\- ¡Ja!...es tarde para eso – Dijo la morena

\- Entonces creo que terminare esto…con mis propias manos – Decía la Shao mayor mientras hacia el saludo de Kenpo Chino pero invertido tomando el puño izquierdo con la mano derecha

\- No seas tan vanidosa, Nee-san – Dijo Kaku imitando

\- Chouun…Kaku…- Dijo la [Mentora] consternada al ver la posición de manos de sus hijas

(¡¿El saludo de manos?!) Pensaba Mai

\- No puede ser… - Dijo Reina tapándose la boca al ver el gesto de ambas hermanas

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Felicia curiosa

\- Esa es la posición de saludo pero esta al revés… ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kallisté -

\- Por tradición el puño derecho se toma con la mano izquierda…pero cuando puño izquierdo se toma con la mano derecha eso significa una cosa – Respondía Mai

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron la pelirroja y la castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- La pelea será a muerte – Decía la albina mayor sorprendiendo a las nuevas

\- Chouun-san… ¡no!...los hermanos no deben pelear así – Decia Fianna

El siguiente movimiento fueron varios y súper veloces golpes como combos.

1

4

5

9

16

El número aumentaba por ambos lados y aun ninguno acertaba.

Hasta el final.

Kaku lanzó un golpe que Chouun desvio para saltar hacia un pilar e impulsarse poniendo su mano hacia el frente con los dedos extendidos pero la Shao menor usa la misma técnica creado una onda de ki

\- Que gran técnica tienen ambas – Dijo Mai

\- Felicia, Kallisté, Julia, Amane, Fianna, Julie…- Dijo el castaño llamando la atención de las mencionadas – No pierdan ni un detalle de esta batalla…tienen que verla hasta el final…solo una de ellas estará en pie -

La peli platina da una voltereta cuando la morena realiza un codazo par que Chooun quede detrás de su hermana esta lanza un golpe pero la Shao Mayor retrocede para que detenga sus golpes con sus manos cruzadas. En ese momento recibió el ataque de Kaku para que de una voltereta quedando en la esquina de la parte alta del salón mientras respira y refleja el impacto fuera de su cuerpo

\- Hmph... Has detenido mi [Tennou Takutou], tan hábil como siempre, una espléndida transferencia, tomando todo el poder de mi ataque y reflejarlo fuera de tu cuerpo – Alabo Kaku

\- Tu Go-ken sigue tampoco se ha debilitado. Parece que ambas hemos entrenado mucho, a pesar de que de hace poco nos dejamos de ver – Dijo Chouun analíticamente

Los demás observaban la pelea entre hermanas algunos dolidos por ver algo tan triste y otros veian la pelea de guerreras que habían crecido juntos pero seguían un camino diferente

BOOOOOOOOM

Todo el templo tembló y la sala como varios pasillos explotaron, destruyendo el piso por completo aniquilándolo todo. El poder de la explosión y el temblor de cada piso, provoco el incendio de la mayor parte del lugar.

\- Parece que los explosivos junto a la gasolina deben de haber tenido alguna avería en el temporizador. Gruñó para sí misma Kaku Pero aun pelearé.

Entonces la pared donde Chooun estaba apoyado se hizo pedazos mostrando el fuego tras ella por lo que apenas esquivo los escombros pero no se fijó que estaba cayendo en dirección a donde estaba su hermana

\- ¡LAS ARTES MARCIALES SON PODER Y DESTRUCCION, NEE-SAN. UN ARMA! – Exclamo Kaku dando un giró para conectar un codazo destructor en el tórax de su hermana, que no pudo detener y recibió todo el daño, que salió disparado hacia atrás en una ráfaga de energía para que tosiera bastante sangre.

\- ¡Chooun! - Exclamo Yin preocupada para cortar cerca de la ceja con su [hoja oculta de pie] a Gedo para dar un paso hacia adelante y luego impactar en el oponente con un potente golpe de hombro, empujándolo varios metros hasta que se estampo contra una pared como resultado

\- No puede ser... Shi-fu... – Decía los [Iniciados] y [aprendices]

\- ¿Chouun-san ha perdido? -Dijo Julie en un susurro

\- El Kenpo Chino es un arma con la cual destruyes a tu oponente…¡es fuerza pura! - Exclamo Kaku - ¿Lo has visto, madre?...tu querida heredera ha caído ante mi… - pero no termino la frase por que…el aire pareció deformarse en un efecto retardado, como si varios golpes simultáneos como cañones golpearan cada punto blando de Kaku, hundiendo formas de huellas de puño en sus músculos haciéndole toser sangre y destruyendo su respiración.

\- ¡Ahhg... Ghaa...Coof! - Exclamo la Shao menor retrocediendo unos pasos

\- No son las armas quienes matan, sino quienes las usan, hermanita... - Dijo Chouun recuperada pese a su herida se mantenía en pie - Has sido abrumada por tu propio poder -

\- Tu... antes no habrías podido hacer eso... ¿cómo te has hecho tan fuerte? -

\- Tengo alumnos, camaradas, amigos y un prometido como hermanas muy fuertes con quienes entreno diligentemente - Anunció solemne - Tú has entrenado sola, esa es la diferencia -

(Amigos) Pensó Kaku - A pesar de ser las hijas de nuestra madre y tener la misma fuerza…ellos me tenían miedo y se alejaban de mi… mientras tu les agradabas y estabas rodeada de personas amables…no me fui de aquí porque estuviera furiosa de que no me nombraran sucesora de madre si no que no me sentía bien al estar en el mismo lugar que tu – confeso con mucha tristeza

\- Kaku-chan – Dijo la peli platina melancólicamente

Justo entonces las llamas estaban por todo el edificio, que se derrumbaba.

\- ¡CHOOUN HAY QUE IRSE! – Exclamo Celestia

\- ¡SHAO-SAN, VAYAMONOS, EL INCENDIO NOS CONSUMIRÁ! – Dijo Amane

\- ¡SHI-FU, RAPIDO! – Decía sus discípulos

\- Vamos hermana, acaba conmigo - Pidió Kaku Para un artista marcial la derrota es la muerte -

Se miraron con intensidad a los ojos fijamente, y entonces... Chouun se dio media vuelta

\- Chicos, nos vamos – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿La dejaremos aquí? – Pregunto Fianna incrédula

\- Si me acerco a ella…lo más seguro es que se suicidará. Dejémosle morir con el honor de un artista marcial…esa es la ley del clan Shao – Dijo la hija mayor de Shao Yin con lágrimas en los ojos – Hasta siempre Kaku-chan -

\- Jeje... Así es... Este es el fin para una traidora como yo - Dijo sacando un termo con té estando sentada en sus piernas mientras se acercaban las llamas.

Todos fueron a la salida de emergencia pero... Fianna cruzó las llamas y se acercó a una sorprendida Kaku

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Pregunto la morena que tenía unos lentes puestos

\- Lo siento...pero no puedo dejar morir a alguien así…tu familia te espera – Dijo la peli morada

\- Ara, Víctor encontró a una chica interesante – Dijo Kaku dando una autentica sonrisa para que moviera sus labios diciéndole "gracias" y entonces puso su mano en el costado de la peli morada para empujó como una bala, cruzando todo el piso lanzándola a los brazos de Víctor para que salieran

\- Eso fue una locura, Fianna-chan - Expresó Celestia expreso mientras el castaño creaba un círculo mágico de agua sobre el templo para apagar las llamas exteriores mientras Kuroka con su neblina ahogaba las llamas que se encontraban dentro del lugar – Pudiste morir – repecho para que todos la miraran

\- Es cierto, pero fue mi elección…vi que podía ayudar y lo hice – Contesto francamente la mencionada

\- Ya veo... tienes razón en eso – Sonrió Celestia

POV Fianna

Al parecer nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Kaku-san o de los [Assasins Hunters] dentro de los escombros, Ise cree que escaparon en el último instante o usaron un pasadizo que existe en el templo que creo Shao Jun.

Después de eso, Chouun-san estuvo callada el resto de la noche mientras preparábamos las casas de campaña para los alumnos del templo y arreglábamos la sala de invitados para la [Mentora] en el dormitorio de los [Nuit Vent]….pero antes de irnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, le escuche decirme "gracias". No parece la misma chica que conocí cuando llegue pero se está recuperando como Shao Yin-shifu

\- Media noche –

Yin e Issei tomaban el té mientras veían la luna estando en posición de loto

\- Días oscuros nos esperan hasta que destruyas a los [Assasins Hunters] Víctor – Dijo Shao Yin seriamente mientras bebe su té - ¿Qué harás? -

\- Voy a borrarlos de la faz de este mundo como lo hizo Arno hace mas de 2 siglos…no tengo más opcion que esa…es mi deber como Dorian y el [Asesino] mas fuerte de la orden – Decia el castaño mientras veía la luna – Acabare con los [Assasins Hunters]...aun cuando me vea en la penosa necesidad de matarlos…a pesar de que los considero como mis hermanos – sentencio sombríamente

La cuenta regresiva sigue adelante, sin detenerse…solo faltan menos de 4 meses para que estalle la mayor guerra que está registrada en la historia de la [Orden de los Asesinos]

¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué sucederá con Versalia y Yoruka? ¿Qué vendrá más adelante para los [Nuit Vent]? ¿Qué pasara en la vida de los Gremory?

Esas son las preguntas en el aire, lo único que se sabe es que la cuenta regresiva para que se reviva la batalla más emblemática en la historia de los [Asesinos] vs los [Templarios]: El Ocaso Eterno…continúa y no hay nadie o nada que la pueda detener

Gakusen Toshi Asterisk ED 2

 **Amefuri komorebi niji**

 **itsushika hagureta aoi tori**

 **hora goran hikari to hokori no wadachi ima tobitatou**

 **nagame no ii basho kara miwatasu kono sekai de**

 **atarashii kisetsu ni wa sotto na mo shiranu hana ga saku**

 **mata koko de aitai na**

Aparece un kaleidoscopio donde se muestran en parpadeos figuras

Se ve el árbol desde donde Issei vio por primera vez a Rias para que se vea un águila en el cielo

Para dejar ver a Airi junto Julie, Fianna y Est tomando un helado en un banco de un parque

Aparece una imagen de Tomoe, Alizeé, Miyabi, Philuffy, Lisanna y Mirajane en café platicando

Aparecen Kuroka, Rossweisse, Lisesharte, Ellis, Mai, Julia, Reina y Chouun ven una película

Por último se ve a Issei y Celesta que se ven mientras de fondo está un atardecer para cuando iban a tomarse de la mano por el ojo de Issei se vea a…

 **kimi ni todoke ai no uta bokura dake no aikotoba**

 **sore wa totemo mabushiku azayaka de mahou mitai na PANORAMA**

 **mimi ni nokoru ano MELODY mune o kogasu kono omoi**

 **me o tojite mo kienai afurete yuku MEMORIES...**

 **Nanana nah**

 **Nanana nah**

A los de DxD entrenando

A los arcángeles en el cielo

A los Dai-Maou en el inframundo

A los Cardes en Grigory

Aparece Lecty con su atuendo de Idol cantando

Aparecen los Sitri

Aparecen los Gremory

Aparece Rivenzim y Euclid con una sonrisa maliciosa

Aparece una entidad de luz

Para que se vea como Issei conoció a sus chicas

 **Omoi wa zenbu kono uta ni**

 **Words of Love**

Regresa la retrospectiva al tiempo actual donde Issei toma la mano de Celestia mientras se miran con una sonrisa para que se aleje la cámara dejando ver como las [Nuit Vent] a sus costados para que todos caminen hacia una luz que lleva a una hermosa pradera mientras la cámara apunta al cielo donde se queda cegada por el sol

 ** _(Avances en: Mi página de Facebook: Búsquenme como ZeroKaien)_**

 **Extra**

Después de la charla con la [mentora china], el castaño uso un comunicador para que en la pantalla se viera a una hermosa chica de cabello azabache y ojos color rubi

\- Mayumi-san… ¿Cómo está la situación? – Preguntaba Issei

*Esas chicas dan miedo…Shigure Kosaka te dará toda la información…en breve te enviare la dirección de Ryozanpaku* Respondió la identificada como Mayumi

\- No te preocupes…conozco la dirección del lugar…por ahora deberé ir de inmediato a Japón…ella está en peligro - Dijo el castaño seriamente

*Entonces nos vemos allá* Dijo la chica para colgar mientras el castaño...

\- No dejare que le pase nada - mientras mira la luna llena - Valerie...-

(¿Vas a salvarla?) Pregunto Raynare

(Si, aun cuando tenga que llegar a las ultimas consecuencias) Respondió Issei con una mirada llena de determinación

 ** _Hola ¿Cómo están?_**

 ** _Bueno, otro capítulo listo_**

 ** _Muchos se han preguntado "¿Continuaras el fin de Shining Dragon?"_**

 ** _Pues la verdad no lo sé porque estoy de lleno con este fic_**

 ** _Como vieron, aquí se muestra el entrenamiento de los [Nuit Vent] en la China continental como el encontronazo que tuvo Issei como Victor Quemar, el [Centinela del Silencio] contra Vali_**

 ** _¿Qué les parecio esa pelea?_**

 ** _La pelea de las hermanas Shao es de un anime conocido del género de artes marciales_**

 ** _En este capítulo apareció una parte que da referencia a la ova es lo siguiente que publicare_**

 ** _Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, dejen un mensaje en mi página de Facebook y en un PM_**

 ** _Integrantes conocidos de los [Assasins Hunters]:_**

 ** _Gedo Tachibana – Líder del equipo, autor a la masacre de los [asesinos japoneses] y a las familias de [asesinos] de Japón_**

 ** _Dereck Adam Cormac – Capitán del equipo y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac_**

 ** _Versalia Fahrengart – Teniente del equipo y miembro de la famila de [asesinos franceses]: Los Fahrengart_**

 ** _Yoruka Tachibana – Alias: Yoruka Kirihime – Integrante del equipo, sobreviviente de la familia Tachibana y mascota de Gedo_**

 ** _Bantuda Joséphe – Hijo del [Mentor Asesino] Adéwalé Joséphe e integrante_**

 ** _Saniya de Grandpré – Descendiente de Avelinne de Grandpré e integrante_**

 ** _Hayes Blanc – Una ex-[asesina rusa] e integrante_**

 ** _Rubia Frye – Hija mayor de Jacob Evans Frye, ex-candidata a [Maestra Asesina] e integrante_**

 ** _Angela Johnson – Hija ilegítima de Ethan Richard Frye, ex-[Asesina] e integrante_**

 ** _Sofia Auditore – Hija mayor de la familia Auditore, ex-candidata a [Maestra Asesina] e integrante_**

 ** _Michelle Adele Cormac - Integrante y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac_**

 ** _Kaku Shao – Integrante e hija de la [Mentora] Shao Yin_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _Otra cosa que quiero aclarar a algunos lectores...¡YO NO SOY EL MENSAJERO DE NADIE, ¿OK?!...¡ASI QUE CREEN SUS CUENTAS DE FANFICTION O MANDEN MENSAJE A LAS PAGINAS DE FACEBOOK DE LOS AUTORES PARA APURARLOS PUESTO QUE NO SOY NADIE PARA HACER ESO!_**

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Si encuentran un error de escritura haganmelo saber_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	9. Ova 1: Revelaciones

**OVA 1: Revelación**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 _ **"Siempre estaremos contigo"**_ **Recuerdos, consejos, etc.**

 _ **[Festín de sangre de los dioses]**_ **Invocaciones o letanías**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

\- Salón principal - Mansión Gremory – Inframundo – Días Atrás -

Encontramos a padre e hija teniendo como siempre, desde que Issei Hyodo murió, una acalorada conversación mientras Venelana solo miraba fastidiada y con jaqueca

\- ¡Por última vez, no me voy a casar con nadie y es definitivo! – Grito Rias

\- Ya paso el año de luto y debes de cumplir con tus obligaciones como hija de los Gremory – Dijo el patriarca actual del clan Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory

\- Y estoy cumpliendo mis obligaciones pero no me voy a casar con nadie…pensé que ya lo había dejado claro padre…Ise es el único hombre que amo y amare por el resto de mi vida inmortal –

\- Lo sé perfectamente…pero…¡no podemos dejar que el clan se extinga! –

\- ¡Si tanto te importa esa mierda, ya te lo dije…haz a Millicas tu heredero y déjame a mí en paz! – Exclamo la pelirroja para irse y cerrar de un portazo la entrada de la sala

\- Esto es increible…antes Rias no era así – Decía Zeoticus molesto – Era necia pero no una rebelde – mientras miraba a su esposa

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la castaña molesta

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Mascullo el pelirrojo de la misma forma

\- ¿Sabes qué?...si vas a empezar a lloriquear y a quejarte…me voy a retirar a mi habitación puesto que no estoy de humor para empezar una discusión contigo…y si me tocas te derrito la mano como la última vez –

En la sala quedo el líder del clan Gremory molesto puesto que su hija estaba con esta actitud de rebelde y la relación con su esposa estaba cada día peor….por lo que pensó una cosa

(¿Por qué tuviste que morir? Issei-kun) Pensaba el pelirrojo con enojo y tristeza

\- Cascada del Llanto de Lushan – Cinco Picos – China – Tiempo Actual -

El entrenamiento de las [Nuit Vent] continuaba pero hubo alguien que no entrenaba y ese era Issei Alexandre Dorian más conocido como Víctor Quemar, el [Centinela del Silencio] que hacia Taichi mientras estaba en el flujo de la mencionada siendo que realizaba este ritual de purificación tradicional del clan Shao para la primera misión en solitario que haría en mucho tiempo…mientras era observado por Celestia, Mai, Julia, Lisanna, Alizeé, Mirajane, Yin y Chouun

\- ¿Para qué hace eso? – Pregunto Julia

\- Este ejercicio lo realizaba Shao Jun cada vez que hacia una misión o cuando termino con los [8 tigres]…es para que las dudas, miedos o preocupaciones sean purificadas con las lágrimas del príncipe dragón Lushan…que se dice de ellas fue que nació esta cascada – Explicaba la [Mentora] – Con este ritual podrá tener templanza, calma y frialdad para esta misión donde por un error se podría desatar una guerra entre las [3 facciones] y los [Asesinos] –

\- Debemos seguir con el entrenamiento – Decía Celestia

\- ¿Quieres ir con él, no es así? – Dijo Lisanna

\- Por supuesto que quiero ir pero…- Decía la rubia de ojos cian

\- Sabes que no puedes y que es una misión que solo él puede hacer – Decía Mirajane recibiendo una afirmación de su futura cuñada

Mientras veían como el castaño salía para que Mai, Julia, Chooun y Yin se tapen los ojos puesto que estaba usando un taparrabos pero este no cubría mucho mientras Celestia y las hermanas Dorian estaban como si nada

\- Todo esta listo…me voy en breve – Dijo el castaño poniéndose su ropa pero en esta ocasión no usaba su chaqueta de siempre si no una sudadera que tenía forma de túnica de color negro con azul (Nota: Es la que usaba en el capítulo 1 y subiré la foto de la túnica más adelante)

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Mai

\- Tiene tiempo que no veía tu túnica de [Maestro Asesino] – Dijo Mirajane

\- ¡¿Esa es tu túnica?! – Exclamaron las hermanas Frye como madre e hija Shao

\- Entonces iras en serio – Dijo Alizeé

\- Sí, estoy seguro que esa pelirroja cometerá una locura y una inocente saldrá afectada – Respondió el castaño terminando de cambiarse

\- ¿Pero qué harás con el Dhampir travesti? – Comento Lisanna

\- Hablare con él…no como Issei Hyodo, si no como el [Maestro Asesino] Víctor Quemar – Dijo el castaño mientras terminaba por cerrar la cremallera de su chaqueta

Issei ya estaba preparado para su misión por lo que estaba frente a sus chicas

\- Bueno, vuelvo en unos días – Dijo el castaño

\- Cuídate mucho, Ise – Dijo Celestia para darle un beso mientras juntan sus frentes – Ese es mi amuleto de buena suerte –

\- Gracias…no tardare – Dijo el castaño para que las demás se despidieran

\- Ise, tengo una llamada de Asako – Dijo Julia

\- ¿Asako? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Si, le di la clave de mi comunicador – Respondió la rubia para pasarle el reloj-comunicador multi funcional

\- ¿Hola? –

*¿Cómo te va? Ca-ri-ño* dijo la peli azul sensualmente

\- Bien, creo que sabes que voy a hacer –

*Si, JB me informo todo* Dijo Asako para ponerse seria *Ten mucho cuidado y no hagas nada imprudente*

\- Lo se –

*Suerte, te amo*

\- Y yo a ti –

El castaño colgó para darle su comunicador a Julia mientras toma sus cosas para ver a sus chicas y maestra antes de que Ryuu lo tele transportara

\- ¿Cuánto estarás en Japón? – Pregunto Lisha

\- Dos semanas como minimo…debo de vigilar a las Gremory como planear todo – Respondió el castaño – Pediré asilo en Ryozanpaku –

\- ¿Cómo los contactaste? – Pregunto Miyabi preocupada por su líder y el hombre que ama

\- Maestra – Dijo el castaño

\- Me contacte con Hakubi-sama y le informo a Kensei-san que iras allá como te estarás hospedando – Respondió la [Mentora]

\- Es todo…tengo que irme…cuídense y entrenen mucho – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa para desaparecer en un círculo mágico mientras las chicas lo despiden

\- Cabina de Ryuuteimaru –

El castaño programo las coordenadas donde quería que lo dejara además de sacar la moto que usaba en este tipo de misiones como sus cosas estaban en dos compartimentos añadidos por Airi que no disminuían su peso. El castaño se sentó en la silla de capitán mientras aparecía la [Boosted Gear]

[¿Estás seguro compañero?] Pregunto el dragón

\- Completamente…si te soy honesto no esperaba algo así de parte de ellas – Dijo el castaño con una sonrisa amarga – Pense que superarían mi muerte pero por lo visto no fue asi… - con un tono de decepción

[Entonces…]

\- Tratare de evitar toda pelea contra ellas por que puedo desatar una guerra que provocaría la extinción de los [asesinos] y las [3 facciones] –

En ese momento cerro los ojos mientras entraba en su mundo interno donde estaban los anteriores [Sekiryuutei Assasins]

\- Masyaf del mundo interno de Issei –

El chico estaba en la mesa donde estaban Altaïr, Ezio, Edward, Connor, Arno e Evie que lo veían seriamente mientras tenían sus capuchas puestas

\- ¿Estás listo para la misión? – Pregunto el [Mentor] Levantino

\- Si – Respondió el castaño

\- ¿Asumirás las consecuencias de tus acciones y de los errores que cometas? – Pregunto el [Mentor] Italiano

\- Si -

\- ¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias posibles que están en juego? – Pregunto el [Maestro Asesino] y Corsario Gales

\- Si -

\- Sabes el significado de nuestro credo – Pregunto el [Maestro Asesino] Francés

\- Decir que _**[NADA ES VERDAD]**_ , supone darse cuenta que los cimientos de la sociedad son frágiles, y que debemos ser los pastores de nuestra propia civilización. Decir que _**[TODO ESTÁ PERMITIDO]**_ , es comprender que somos los arquitectos de nuestros actos y que debemos vivir con las consecuencias sean gloriosas o sean trágicas –

\- Recuerda nuestros preceptos y su interpretación – Decía él [Maestro Asesino] nativo americano

\- 1.- _**[Aparta tu hoja de la carne del inocente]**_ : Un [Asesino] tiene totalmente prohibido matar a gente inocente por simple diversión, solo puede matar a quien es culpable, pero siempre como último recurso.

2.- _**[Camúflate entre la gente y fúndete con la multitud]**_ : Nunca debes enfrentarte al enemigo cara a cara, debes ser sigiloso y no ser visto por nadie.

3.- _**[Nunca comprometas a la [Hermandad]]**_ : Ninguno de tus actos deben tener consecuencias directas ni indirectas a la [Hermandad] –

\- _**[Aunque otros hombres sigan ciegamente la verdad, recuerda…]**_ \- Decía la [Maestra Asesina] Inglesa

\- _**[Nada es verdad]**_ – Dijo el hijo de los Dorian

\- _**[Aunque otros hombres se dejen cuartar por la ley o la moral, recuerda…]**_ -

\- _**[Todo está permitido]**_ –

\- _**[Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz…]**_ – Decian los [Sekiryuutei Assasins] -

\- _**[¡Porque somos [asesinos]!]**_ – Exclamo el castaño poniendo su puño en su pecho

\- Estas listo…recuerda lo que te enseñamos y tu experiencia – Decía Arno

\- No estés nervioso…trata de conservar la calma y la concentración lo más que puedas – Decía Connor

\- Cumple con tu misión en las sombras – Decía Evie

\- ¡Adelante, [Asesino]! – Dijo Altaïr

\- Si, [Maestros]… [Mentores] – Dijo el castaño para inclinarse y salir del castillo donde en la entrada lo esperaba Raynare

\- ¿Y cómo te fue? – Pregunto la caída curiosa para que caminaran por el pueblo

\- Solo fue el protocolo para una misión – Respondió el [Maestro Asesino]

\- Ya veo – Dijo la morena para abrazarlo – Ten mucho cuidado – mientras ponía firmeza en el agarre

\- Lo tendré…no te preocupes – Decía el chico correspondiendo el gesto

Dimension W Opening

 ***Música***

Aparece el símbolo de "Assasins Dragon Unity"

 **I don't know what I should do now**

 **With every strength**

 **I can take to break enemies**

En ese momento ve la imagen de Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex y Le Fay Pendraron para que al final aparezca a Issei que se pone a bailar combinando el break dance y la capoeira

 **zetsuentai no you na hyoujou de teikou o kirau koujitsu o**

 **kyoushin kobamu riyuu nante tanjun sugiru**

 **Wo oh Wo oh**

 **Wo oh Wo oh**

Se intercambian parte de la cara de los mencionados anteriormente para que se veía a Issei levantando su capucha rodeado de cadáveres y llamas

Para que se veían Rias y él frente a frente mientras se miran sin hacer nada

Pasando a la escena donde Issei está en el techo de Ryozanpaku para saltar y entrenar a Kenichi y Miu

 **Why don't you ever try**

 **I won't let you down come along with me**

 **Taking back my way**

 **Wo oh Wo oh**

Issei va en su moto mientras es perseguido por [Templarios] para que salte sobre uno de los autos para aumentar la distancia de sus enemigos y él

 **Why don't you ever try**

 **kakushin wa sono te ni aru**

 **I'm waiting for till the break of dawn**

 **Taking back**

 **Sabitsuita ishi demo ii**

 **Just change the world**

 **kakumei ni nita**

 **Calling back**

Y lanza unas Senbon a sus ruedas para que uno salga rodando mientras los otros dos autos no puedan seguir para que el castaño siga su camino

Aparece Rias y las demas con su atuendo de hipster

Aparece Raiser con su sequito

Issei es encontrado por una lámpara que lo alumbra mientras esta en un callejón para que 3 Yakuzas lo ataquen siendo que este usa su dos [Sheng bao] a los pies de dos ellos para elevarlos

 **Tell me what's wrong with the society**

 **that everybody is saying OK**

 **Low resistance of high zest inner cells**

 **Rebuild the coil there is no lie**

Despues de deshacerse de los otros dos desde lo alto Issei usa el [Paso Sísmico] para guardar sus armas para que aparezca la imagen de Rias e Issei en forma diagonal mientras la pelirroja esta de cabeza para que aparezca el símbolo de los [Asesinos] e Issei en el fondo

\- Carretera a Koryo – Japón –

El castaño llega a ese lugar para dirigirse a su destino en su [Honda CBR1100XX Super Blackbird] color negro ébano mientras traía una chaqueta de motociclista como guantes y casco para que fuera con tranquilidad mientras disfrutaba de la vista…a pesar de que no pensó volver al país del sol naciente…sentía algo de nostalgia pero no dejo que eso nublara su mente para dirigirse a su destino

\- Ryozanpaku -

El castaño llega a su destino topándose con una gran puerta pero en la entrada estaba un chico que tiene el pelo largo para ser hombre y verde, ojos alargados y nariz extraña que pareciera que fuera un extraterrestre además de unas antenas encima de su cabeza y unas orejas que le dan la apariencia de demonio junto a una joven de altura media, ojos naranjas claros, con el pelo largo y negro que tiene en dos trenzas en la parte posterior con algunos flecos en la parte delantera con gafas y un vestido sencillo Con ellos estaba una chica su lado una chica de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color con una diadema rosa vestida con una camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla con una funda en su espalda

\- Yuuka… ¿estas segura de esto? – Pregunto la castaña dudosa de la decisión de su amiga

\- Si, no voy a dejar que Miu me gane a Shirahama – Dijo la identificada como Yuuka

\- Así se habla – Dijo el tipo que parecía un alien para que los 3 traten de abrir la puerta pero sin resultados para que el recién llegado los vea curioso para parar su moto y ponerle la patita dejándola parada para ir a donde esta los chicos

*Parece que necesitan ayuda* Dijo una voz para ver a un tipo con un casco de motociclista que le cubría la cabeza, chamarra de cuero, pantalón de mezclilla, guantes de cuero sin dedo y botas solo para que los 3 chicos asintieran por lo que el hombre levanto la pantalla de su casco para respirar profundamente 3 veces solo poniendo su dedo a milímetros de la puerta para - ¡HAAAAAAH! –abrirla de golpe sorprendiendo a los chicos para que se quitara el casco dejando ver a un joven de casi 20 años sumamente hermoso, siendo que tenía facciones delicadas pero aun así tenía una apariencia madura y atractiva, y piel era blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos son heterocromaticos… siendo que el ojo izquierdo es de color lila y el ojo derecho es de color azul verdoso. Tiene el cabello rubio dorado con mechones pelirrojos y puntas morenas que llega a la espalda media amarrado con una cola de caballo y mechones largos amarrado en trenzas que caen a los costados de su rostro que le llegan al por arriba de su pectorales sujetados con cuentas de color azul marino en el mechón derecho y blanco en el mechón izquierdo con dos cuentas rojas en ambos mechones. Las chicas se sonrojaron fuertemente debido a que el joven frente a ellas era muy apuesto para su parecer además de que su vestimenta le queda muy bien. Mientras el Alíen estaba asombrado pero su "detector de peligro" estaba como loco

\- ¿C-Como lo hizo? – Pregunto la chica de trenzas

\- Todo tiene un punto de conexión…un eje principal…un [punto de ruptura] – Explicaba el rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas – Si lo conoces o lo puedes detectar…podrás hacer cosas como estas –

En ese momento aparecieron una joven bastante alta y hermosa con una notable figura curvilínea y los pechos bien dotados (101-58-92 cm). Ella tiene el pelo largo hasta la cintura color negro cuervo normalmente recogido en una coleta alta, piel de melocotón y los ojos de color púrpura luminoso. Lleva un collar de color púrpura alrededor de su cuello que contiene numerosos pequeños alfileres. Ella normalmente se viste en un pequeño kimono rosado y medias largas de color púrpura; debajo de esta usa una cota de malla y lleva puesta una banda negro debajo de su pecho para mantener esa cota como un fundoshi (taparrabos). Su característica más llamativa son las cejas que se asemejan a los relámpagos. Lleva consigo una nodachi sin tsuba (guardia) atada a su espalda con un lazo morado que tiene una vaina de madera y vendas envueltas alrededor de la empuñadura.

Junto a ella aparece un hombre alto y fornido, tiene la piel muy oscura y generalmente se ve vistiendo una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos con vendas envueltas alrededor de sus manos y pies como una corinilla ceremonial de Muay Thai…que atraparon al chico que parece un demonio-alíen.

En ese momento…

*Ara, llegaste a ti…* Dijo una voz para que viera a una hermosa chica de cuerpo menudo pero con una figura curvilínea (97-57-89 cm), cabello negro ébano, piel blanca y ojos rubí-cereza vestida con una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra abierta junto a unos jeans azules y botas largas mientras trae unos lentes de mica azul y un casco moderado. Pero la chica no hablaba puesto que no dejaba de ver al chico mientras sus mejillas se tenían de rojo – Ise ¿eres tú? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Tiempo sin vernos Mayumi – Dijo el rubio de mechas pelirroja y puntas morenas a la hija mayor del [Clan Maestro Asesino] Saegusa, Mayumi Saegusa – Te está sangrando la nariz – mientras que tenía un derrame nasal

\- ¿Se…conocen? – Dijo la morena de ojos purpura

\- Si, él es quien les encomendó "eso" – Respondió la identificada como Mayumi para que Apachai mandara a volar al peli verde mientras la morena les dice a las chicas que no pueden tener visitas mientras Mayumi e Issei metían sus vehículos al lugar y cierran la puerta dejando a Yuuka y su amiga con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Dojo de Ryozanpaku –

En ese momento los habitantes del lugar estaban frente a Issei y Mayumi mientras están sentados al estilo japonés

\- Bueno los presento – Dijo Mayumi – Él es Issei Alexandre Dorian– Dijo la morena de ojos rojos realizando una leve reverencia – Se estará quedando aquí unos días –

\- Disculpen las molestia – Dijo el rubio mientras se inclina

\- Issei te presento al Ryozanpaku – Dijo la integrante del clan Saegusa – Ellos son el [Superhombre invencible] Hayato Furinji – mientras señala con la mano a un es un hombre de enorme tamaño, de gran vigor físico a pesar de su avanzada edad, tiene ojos verdes, pelo es rubio pero decolorado un poco por la edad con un ahoge en la cabeza. Viste un tradicional kimono color verde obscuro.

\- Entonces tu eres su alumno - Dijo un hombre de tamaño menor que los demás y sombrero para que Mayumi comience las presentaciones

\- El [Maestro Filosofo del Jiujitsu] Akisame Koetsuji – Presentando a un hombre de estatura superior a la media y el pelo negro desordenado. Que usa un gi y un hakama. A pesar de su relativamente pequeña físico, que se ve que tiene una desarrollada musculatura debajo de su atuendo. El único rasgo menor en él es su pequeño y bien cuidado bigote. Pero lo que llama la atención de su apariencia son pupilas que casi no tienen color

\- También está [El maestro de todas las artes marciales chinas] Ma Kensei – Dijo la morena presentando a un hombre de baja estatura, posee un extenso bigote. Lleva la típica ropa china usada en artes marciales con un sombrero

\- El [100° Dan] Shio Sasaki – Presentando a un hombre muy musculoso y fuerte, tiene el castaño oscuro y ojos castaños del mismo color con un mechón largo en el medio de la frente, las cejas gruesas de color negro, una barba de pocos días como una característica cicatriz que la abarca la mitad del rostro. Es de piel morena y estatura alta. Normalmente lleva puesto una casca marrón de cuero, junto a unos jeans azules, zapatos negros y vendas en los brazos por su condición de Karateca.

\- El [Dios de la muerte del Muay Thai] Apachai Hopachai – Presentando al moreno

\- Y la [Prodigio de todas las armas como de las espadas] Shigure Kosaka – Presentando a la kunoichi…pero ambos se miran quedando hipnotizados mientras se ven en los ojos del otro sonrojándose.

Esta acción sorprendió a todos como puso celoso a Kensei como a Mayumi hasta que Miu…

*Umph*

\- Cierto, también te presento a los discípulos Mui Furinji – Para que el rubio vea a mujer joven, de una tez muy blanca, con ojos azules y cabellera de un tono rubio algo oscurecido con una ahoge en su cabeza aunque no es muy alta, tiene una línea muy definida, con medidas bastante llamativas (100-60-92 cm). Siendo que su ropa de le pega a su cuerpo con un body azul con una franja verde – Y él que es llamado [el discípulo más fuerte de la historia] Kenichi Shirahama – que es un castaño con ojos a juego que tiene el cabello un poco erizado en la nuca y liso. Además tiene dos mechones que le caen sobre la frente a los lados. Sus cejas son delgadas, con la terminación en punta. Su color de piel es claro con un curita en la mejilla. Viste con un gi, pantalones y zapatos de kung fu como tiene cuerdas amarradas en las manos mientras los jóvenes veían como el chico frente a ellos era muy apuesto y sus ojos de diferente color como su look lo hacían ver como un cassanova tanto que sonrojo levemente a Miu

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo Issei realizando un saludo de Kenpo chino – Es un honor conocer al gran maestro Furinji como a ustedes -

\- Igualmente – Dijeron los habitantes del dojo inclinándose excepto Ma que realiza la misma acción que el chico frente a él

\- Si escuche bien tu apellido es Dorian ¿no es así? – Pregunto el anciano recibiendo una afirmación del [Maestro Asesino] - ¿Estas relacionado con Dominique Dorian? – sorprendiendo a los habitantes del dojo

\- ¿Se refiere al [Faucon français] (Halcón francés)? – Dijo el identificado como Akisame Koetsuji recibiendo una afirmación del venerable

\- Dominique Dorian es mi padre – Respondió el rubio para sorprender a algunos de los maestros

\- Ya veo, algo en ti me recordó a Dom – Dijo el anciano rubio con una sonrisa

\- ¿Cómo ha estado? – Pregunto el identificado como Shio Sakaki

\- ¿Conocen a mi padre? – Dijo el rubio heterocromatico

\- Si, hace tiempo hice una misión en conjunto con él – Dijo el 100° Dan con una sonrisa

\- Yo he escuchado sobre sus habilidades en las artes marciales siendo que su nombre se lo dieron por su batalla contra 3 puños de Yami – Dijo el Maestro Filósofo

\- Apa…escuche que lucho contra Aagard – Dijo la Dios de la Muerte del Muay Thai

\- Por cierto, Ma-dono…tengo este mensaje de una de mis maestros – Dijo el rubio de mechas rojas y puntas morenas dándole un rollo al hombre del sombrero para sonreír

\- Parece que Yin-chan quiere que te entrene en Kenpo Chino…por mí no hay problema – Dijo el maestro Ma

\- ¿Yin-chan? – Pregunto Kenichi

\- Shao Yin, una vieja alumna del Tio Hakubi, condiscípula mía y su familia como el clan Ma hemos sido amigos desde hace muchas dinastías – Explico el hombre del bigote grande

\- Bueno, antes de eso venia por la información que encomendé – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Entonces…tu…eres el que me pidió…que vigilara…a esas chicas? – Dijo la chica de ojos purpura

\- Si – Dijo el chico Dorian para que le entregara su reporte mientras el chico miraba con detenimiento para dejar la libreta en el suelo mientras mantenía su rostro estoico para mirar a la morena de ojos purpura – Fue un excelente trabajo…quien me los recomendó fue acertado al darme su paradero – mientras recordaba cómo se suscitó este evento

Flash back

Sona había llamado a su hermana para hablar con ella, al principio y como siempre busco un abrazo de su linda hermanita para que esta la pusiera quieta además de decirle el maltrato como la agresividad de Rias contra su [Caballero] y su [Alfil] varones como cada día estaba más extraña.

Por ese motivo un día envió a Bennia, su [caballero] para que fuera al club de ocultismo a investigar que se traía en manos…encontrando un libro de necromancia, teorías de la transmutación humana, rituales de resurrección de los egipcios, biotecnología como la investigación de Azazel sobre el [Sephiroth Graal].

Esto preocupo a Sona puesto que lo que hacía su mejor amiga y rival era un taboo…incluso en el inframundo…la creación de un homúnculo…si lo lograba sería algo que en el inframundo como las facciones aliadas no pasarían por alto

Después de la explicación de su hermana, la Maou regreso a su castillo para contactar a su novio y futuro esposo

\- Así son las cosas Alexandre-chan – Dijo la morena mediante un círculo mágico

* Entiendo, ¿Sirzechs, Venelana y Zeoticus Gremory saben algo sobre el tema?* Pregunto el castaño

\- No, no les he comentado…las cosas en el clan Gremory están algo turbias desde tu "partida" - Explico Serafall al [Maestro Asesino] sobre todo lo que había pasado en este último año

*Simplemente no lo puedo creer* Decía el castaño puesto que jamás pensó que su muerte desencadenaría…un Millicas tan pervertido como era su alter ego, el distanciamiento de Venelana y Zeoticus…como la caída de Rias y las demás en la locura y la demencia *Pero si es el caso….Valerie está en peligro*

\- Tienes razón, pero estamos con las manos atadas y Grigory no hará nada a menos que se le muestren pruebas – Dijo la morena

*Pensé que no llegaría a esto…pero tendré que intervenir*

\- Pero amor, si lo haces podrías desatar un conflicto entre los [Asesinos] y las [3 Facciones] – Dijo Serafall preocupada

*No hay opción lo hare al estilo [Assasin] y tratare de tener el mayor sigilo posible* Dijo el rubio

\- Entiendo, cuídate mucho mi amor – Dijo la Sitri mayor con preocupación pero después de eso se puso en contacto con Gabriel y Penemue

*Lo que nos cuentas es grave Sera-chan* Dijo la serafin

*Lo único que podemos hacer es ayudarle en lo que más se pueda* Decia la carde

\- ¿Pero cómo? – Dijo la morena para que las 3 pensaran

*Tengo una idea* Dijo la serafin *¿Recuerdan la iglesia que uso la ángel caída Raynare?*

*Si, actualmente es un territorio neutro que ni el cielo o Grigory han reclamado*

*Puede usar ese lugar como base temporal*

\- Es cierto, esa es una gran idea Gabriel – Dijo la morena con algo de celos pero lo supo disimular bien para que la rubia le enviara el mapa del lugar y esta se lo enviara a Issei además de que recordó al Ryozanpaku por lo que le recomendó que los contratara para el trabajo de espionaje y vigilancia. Siendo que este contacto a Mayumi Saegusa puesto que la localizacion del Ryozanpaku estaba en el territorio bajo la jurisdicción del clan Saegusa

Fin del Flashback

\- ¿Qué…harás? – Pregunto la [maestra de las armas]

\- Por ahora iré a Kuoh para tantear el terreno – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Iras asi? – Pregunto Mayumi puesto que su apariencia llamaría la atención

\- No, será arriesgado… pero tengo la solución – Dijo el castaño mostrando un brazalete plateado en su mano derecha

\- ¿Y eso para qué es? – Dijo el identificado como Kenichi

\- Este brazalete me permite hacer esto – Dijo el castaño para activarlo dejando ver cómo cambia a pelirrojo de ojos color avellana alto y delgado - ¿Qué tal? –

\- Sorprendente – dijo la morena para que el rubio volviera a la normalidad

\- Bien, esto es para ustedes – Dijo el castaño abriendo la maleta mostrando a todos algo que sorprendió a la rubia menor – Es el pago por los servicios de Ryozanpaku y mi tiempo de hospedaje

\- ¿Cuánto es? – Pregunto Sakaki

\- Son 5, 500,000 yenes del trabajo y 500,000 yenes por mi estadía aquí…son en total…– Decia el rubio

\- ¡¿6-6-6,000,000 de yenes?! – Dijo Miu al punto de casi desmayarse - ¡Al fin los problemas financieros terminaron! – exclamo llorando mientras los [Asesinos] tenían una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- También le manda esto mi padre, Furinji-shidoushi – Dijo el castaño revelando de la maleta un rollo como dulces franceses además de una carta para él que estaba escrito en el más fino japonés que estaba al nivel de Akisame

\- Ho, Ho, Ho…parece que Dom se encuentra bien y pronto nos visitara pero no dice cuándo – Dijo el anciano – Issei-kun…agradécele a tu padre de mi parte por los regalos –

\- Así será – Dijo el rubio para ver a su amiga y [hermana asesina] – Mayumi…-

\- Si, todo está listo, la moto que traje es para ti – Dijo la morena de ojos rubi – Un [novicio] me recogerá aquí –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el rubio mirando a la rubia

\- Te guiare a su habitación – Dijo Miu interpretando la mirada del huésped para que la rubia tomara la maleta del dinero antes de que a ciertos maestros se les ocurriera tocar el dinero mientras Hayato lleva su rollo y sus dulces antes de que Apachai se los coma

(Issei Alexandre Dorian…puedo sentir un gran poder en él) Pensaba Kenichi

\- Creo que todos lo notaron, ¿no es así? – Dijo el venerable

\- A pesar de que lo trato de ocultar fue evidente – Dijo el maestro de Jiujitsu

\- Si – Dijo Sakaki – Creo que era de esperar del hijo de Dominique Dorian – comento como si nada

\- Es…fuerte – Dijo la kunoichi (Nota: Kunoichi es el nombre que se les da a las mujeres ninja)

\- Apa…debe ser un experto o de rango superior -

(¡¿Experto?!) Dijo Kenichi sorprendido puesto que no pensaba que el joven fuera tan fuerte a pesar de su apariencia…delicada…si Kenichi Shiarahama aún era bastante ingenuo a pesar de estar a un paso del nivel experto

\- Dormitorios –

Miu guiaba al invitado a su cuarto durante su estancia pero este se sorprendió al ver que tenían una cuerda para que la rubia le explicara lo que paso hace tiempo con ellas por lo que el chico tenía una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Entonces…- Decía el castaño dando un salto y realizar un salto más en el vacío lo que le permite flotar en el aire para realizar nuevamente un salto en el vacío para ir hacia adelante como si nada sorprendiendo a la chica que lo guiaba para que viera como bajaba con habilidad parecía una ave agraciada volando para que aterrizara como si nada - ¿Qué pasa? – puesto que la rubia identificada como Miu no le que quitaba la mirada de encima

\- E-Es solo que…eres el primero que veo haciendo algo así - Decía la chica – ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunto curiosa puesto que jamás había visto algo así

\- Aun cuando te lo diga, es una técnica difícil de manejar – Decía el rubio para que la tomara de la cintura sorprendiéndola pero…esta no reacciono como siempre lo hacía…que era derribando a la persona…Takeda era la única excepción debido a que lo reconocía como amigo y no tenía un nivel que alertaba a la chica por lo que empezó a desconfiar del chico - ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? –

\- Al 3° piso – Dijo la rubia para primero subirla a ella y después a su equipaje para que Miu le mostrara una sala sencilla pero acogedora – Es aquí…Supongo que estas acostumbrados a lugares más extensos - mirando al invitado

\- En parte pero me ha tocado dormir en campanarios y atalayas como dormir en lugares de poco espacio – Comento Issei como si nada acomodando sus maletas mientras saca una bolsa para dormir y la extiende para acomodar sus cosas para que bajen por la cuerda que había en reemplazo de las escaleras. Van a la salida donde esta Mayumi junto a un chico que supuso que es el [novicio] que menciono

\- Bueno, mi parte del trabajo está hecha…es hora de irme…[Maestro] – Dijo la chica inclinándose como el [novicio]

\- Gracias por todo y saluda a Chloe de mi parte – Dijo el mencionado

\- Así será – Dijo la morena para subirse a una limosina pero no sin antes darle un beso cerca de los labios como despedida mientras se despide con la mano mientras el chico suspira pesadamente para entrar en el dojo y checar la moto que le dejo Mayumi

\- Así que una [Kawasaki Ninja H2R] – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- Alguna parte de las montañas de Kuoh –

Se ve como Rias Gremory lloraba en la tumba de su amado puesto que su padre nuevamente de manera terca la quería casar con Raiser siendo que Lord Phenex acepto a pesar de lo que paso hace un año

\- Ise…no quiero casarme con él…te quiero solo a ti – Sollozaba la pelirroja para mostrar un rostro al estilo Yuno Gasai – Pronto mi amor…pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo – procediendo a refrescar la tumba y poner el incienso para orar

\- Mientras tanto en Ryozanpaku -

El castaño revisaba su armamento así como los datos que obtuvieron Shigure y su ratón Tochumaru…pero en ese momento tomo un [cuchillo arrojadizo] que detuvo a un roedor gris con un moño rosa en su cola

\- No estoy en contra de que tome un poco del [Farz de bretón] que me hizo Celes si lo hubieras pedido – Dijo el castaño tomando del pellejo a la rata mientras guarda su cuchillo –Puesto que fuiste tú quien obtuvo los datos que pedí, Tochumaru-dono –

El roedor hizo sonidos que daban a entender que estaba apenado por sus acciones para que el castaño sacara una servilleta de algodón como un cuchillo y una caja que contenía el comestible mencionado para darle un pedazo grande al pequeño amigo para que cortara otro pedazo

\- Puedes comértelo…Apachai Hopachai – Dijo el rubio para que el mencionado apareciera y tomara el postre francés

\- Apa… ¿sabías que estaba aquí? – Dijo el moreno peli azul

\- Desde que me seguiste del dojo – Respondió el chico mientras se cambiaba el atuendo usando una chaqueta negra con capucha en lugar de su chaqueta de motociclista y se cambia las botas por tennis cómodos como una mochila deportiva mientras se pone una larga polaina de color negro - No soy muy fan de las actuales pero me servirán -

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto el maestro de Muay Thai

\- ¿Eh?...Pense que te habías ido – Dijo el rubio

\- No… ¿tienes más dulces? –

\- Claro…pero antes… – Dijo el rubio empezó a comer de todo un poco para dejarle el resto al moreno – Se esforzaron para hacerme esos platillos sería una deshonra y una falta de respeto hacia ellas si no como aunque sea un poco – para que Apachai comiera todo para después irse siendo que el rubio hizo lo mismo pero cerrando su cuarto yendo a…

\- Patio del Ryozanpaku –

Checaba la moto pero Miu como los demás estaban sorprendidos por ver esas motos puesto que se veían lujosas

\- Bueno…creo que todo está en orden – Dijo el castaño

\- Oye, Oye…¿de dónde sacaste esas bellezas? – Pregunto Sakaki

\- Son mías – Respondió el rubio – La [Honda CBR1100XX Super Blackbird] fue un regalo de mi padre y la [Kawasaki Ninja H2R] le pedí a Mayumi-san que la comprara –

\- ¿Qué pasa…Sakaki? –

\- Este chico tiene dos de las motos más rápidas del mundo – Decía el karateca – Ademas la Honda ya fue descontinuada - sorprendido puesto que la primera ya había dejado de ser producida – Vale millones -

\- ¡Entonces debes ser rico! – Exclamo Miu asombrada

\- La familia de Issei-kun es la propietaria de [Vins Dorian] – Explico Hayato que salió de la nada

\- ¡¿EEEEEH?! – Exclamo el 100° Dan sorprendido - ¡¿Es en serio?!...¡Las botellas del más sencillo vino de esa marca pueden llegar a los 150 000 yenes! –

\- Sumándole a que somos una marca reconocida internacionalmente como hemos ganado la ova dorada por más de 5 años consecutivos…tratamos de mantenernos en el estándar que nos mantiene en lo más alto como tratamos de innovar cada día – Comento el rubio – Maestro Ma…sé que sonara una falta de respeto pero le pediré que iniciemos el entrenamiento pasado mañana tengo que arreglar un asunto que no pense que surgiría – se disculpaba el [Maestro Asesino]

\- No te preocupes…el deber de un hombre es terminar los asuntos pendientes que tenga – Dijo el maestro de Kenpo Chino comprendiendo la situación para ver como el chico tenía una mirada seria para transformarse en el pelirrojo

En ese momento enciende la moto y con solo una ráfaga de aire comprimido abrió la puerta para ir a máxima velocidad casi a punto de atropellar al chico alíen siendo que no se detenía mientras el mencionado estaba sorprendido

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? - Pregunto el peli verde para entrar al dojo mientras la puerta estaba abierta

\- Sorprendente – Dijo Kenichi

\- Con solo una ráfaga de viento…- Decía Miu

\- No, fue más que eso…uso su ki para crear esa ráfaga de viento que abrió las puertas – Decía Kensei con una sonrisa – Ese chico sí que es interesante –

\- Carretera –

El rubio conducía a máxima velocidad mientras poco a poco llegaba a su antiguo hogar pero decidió ir por el camino yendo a…

\- Parte trasera - Iglesia abandonada – Cuidad de Kuoh -

El chico miraba con algo de nostalgia y repugnancia el lugar para buscar la entrada secreta que le dijo Penemue que había en el edificio para entrar con todo y moto en la parte inferior del edificio donde vio como Raynare le quito su [Sacred Gear] a Asia Argento

(De cierto modo siento mucho asco y desprecio al estar aquí) Dijo la caída mencionada

\- Dímelo a mí – Comento el pelirrojo para limpiar un poco y acomodarse temporalmente

[¿Por qué elegiste aquí?] Pregunto el dragón

\- Más que elegir… Serafall, Penemue y Gabriel pensaron que sería una zona estratégica debido a que Rias y Sona jamás se les ocurriría buscar aquí por sus instintos de advertencia y a mí no me afecta puesto que estoy fuera del sistema. Según Ajuka… es porque fui creado artificialmente y tengo otras 3 escancias que provoca que el sistema no pueda registrarme….sería lo mismo que abrir un archivo que descargas y no tienes el formato en tu ordenador…o más simple tratar de meter un cuerpo de forma cuadrada en un orificio rectangular – Explicaba el pelirrojo

[Entiendo] Dijo el dragón

(Vaya…pensar que nos hiciste creer a todos que eras un completo idiota cuando eres todo un cerebrito) Dijo la caída burlonamente en la mente del chico

\- Mira quien lo dice…la idiota que se selló en mi alma sin darse cuenta – Contesto el pelirrojo con sorna

(Pse)

\- En fin…- Dijo el castaño para usar una vara de neón para activar su reloj y aparecer el mapa holográfico de la [Residencia Hyodo] – Según el reporte ellas se reúnen en una sala secreta que está en mi antigua habitación pero la casa en si cuenta con un sistema de seguridad y unas barreras cuando los habitantes no se encuentran. Sin embargo hay un intervalo de tiempo de 20 segundos donde las barreras se destruye y se regenera…la zona más vulnerable es la parte trasera del 3° piso de la casa –

\- 20 segundos…¿no es poco el tiempo para que subas escalando esa distancia? – Dijo la caída que se habia materializado desde la imaginación del chico

\- Lo es pero en mis entrenamientos tenía que hacerlo en menor tiempo y en estructuras más altas – Dijo el pelirrojo - Sin embargo, no es recomendable puesto que si no termino de encontrar la sala antes de que lleguen o vengan a la casa…me descubrirán -

\- ¿Entonces qué harás? – Pregunto Raynare

– En estos momentos las chicas deben de estar en sus clases…Rias como Akeno asisten en la universidad de Kuo al igual que las demás mientras Koneko, Ravel y Le Fay están en la academia…entonces usare eso a favor – Dijo el pelirrojo para salir a pasear por la cuidad mientras veía los lugares a donde fue con Akeno como con las demás…era como ver una película que detestas pero que no puedes dejar de ver…caminaba por la cuidad debido a como decían "recordar es vivir" y solo recordaba esa vida falsa que fue divertida pero al final fue decepcionante y desilusionante en muchos sentidos…su vida como [Asesino] era miles de veces mejor que su vida como "Issei Hyodo".

El disfraz funcionaba debido a que no llamaba mucho la atención…y eso era bueno.

Vio primero a ese par de Motohama y Matsuda saliendo de una tienda de películas…seguro compraron contenido ecchi…eran tan predecibles.

Tambien se encontró con Kiyome Abe pero esta no lo reconoció y por último a Aika Kiryuu…que se había vuelto hermosa pero seguía siendo la misma pervertida de siempre

Mientras caminaba se encontró con Katase y Murayama, en ese momento ambas chicas cruzaban la calle pero a la peli rosa se le cayó algo…al mismo tiempo unos delincuentes se pasaban el alto para que…

\- ¡Katase, cuidado! – Exclamo Murayama al ver como su amiga iba a ser atropellada para que el pelirrojo mascullara por lo que dio un paso desapareciendo y apareciendo frente a la castaña mientras traía a la peli rosa en sus brazos. El tipo del auto vio eso por lo que se distrajo y chocó contra un poste para ser posteriormente arrestado

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

\- S-Si – Dijo la peli rosa tímidamente mientras estaba sonrojada – G-Gracias por salvarme –

\- No tienes por qué agradecer…solo ten cuidado la próxima vez – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- ¿Cuáles tu nombre? – Dijo Murayama

\- Solo díganme Zero – Contesto el pelirrojo para irse mientras se despide haciendo el gesto con los dedos dejando a ambas chicas con una buena impresión como con ganas de conocerlo más a fondo

El ahora identificado como Zero seguía con su paseo hasta que llego a su destino, la academia Kuoh pero solo la miro desde el puente para irse siendo que en un punto desapareció y apareció en el techo del antiguo restaurante "Little Wing" que frecuentaban sus contemporáneos, solo una vez lo frecuento y fue con Irina que quería comer un pastel con él. Vio como pasaban todos los estudiantes hasta que por fin vio a quienes buscaban y esas eran las Gremory junto con Le Fay, Irina y Ravel…tenía que admitir que a pesar de que visten tan desarregladamente se habían vuelto muy hermosas por lo que decidió seguirlas pero por los tejados y usando [Senjutsu]…había pensado en usar su [rifle de aire] pero no era lo mejor debido a que sospecharían. Por lo que en un punto antes de que ellas lo crucen el usaría el [Shunpo]. En tanto las chicas del club estaban platicando como siempre para al menos tratar de no pensar mucho en el difunto castaño debido a que aun cuando lo amaban…su muerte les dolía como si revivieran ese momento.

La peor de todas era Rias que usaba el cuarto de Issei mientras todas las noches lloraba por el pidiéndole perdón y que lo amaba…sollozaba que regresara a su lado hasta que terminaba dormida. La culpa la carcomía todos los días, no podía dormir sin recordar cómo le grito, como lo trato y…como ella misma por su prepotencia y soberbia mato al hombre que ama. Ella estaba muerta y vacia por dentro…jamás dejaría que otro hombre la tocara. Su debilidad y su egoísmo la alegaron del hombre que ama y ahora está sola…aun cuando tenía a sus siervos y a su hermano, a su cuñada como a su madre…ella se sentía sola…solo deseaba abrazar a su amado castaño y pedirle perdón por todo

El pelirrojo sentía que algo en ellas era diferente a lo que esperaba….

Pero no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo…aun cuando le causó un gran dolor a Rias….sonara cruel o insensible pero ellas se lo buscaron

Él iba a ser honesto con ellas….en la graduación…aun cuando significa que lo odiasen y lo hubieran querido matar…pero ellas mismas lo alejaron por lo que no tienen NADA que recriminar

Solo podía hacer una cosa…pedir al espíritu del infinito que les trajera la felicidad y se antepusieran al dolor para poder ser libres de este círculo vicioso que las lastimaba como lastimaba a Gasper y a Kiba

En ese momento ve que están pasando por el reloj del parque central de la academia para que aparezca 30 m delante de ellas para caminar a su encuentro en ese momento cuando estaba a la vista de las chicas desapareció y apareció detrás de ellas a 20 metros pero no sin antes dejarles en el cabello de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina y Ravel un pequeño "presente". Esta habilidad era una de las más básicas que aprendían los asesinos: dejar cosas en las pertenencias o sobre los objetivos sin que se dieran cuenta estos…pero con él [Shunpo] y el [Paso sin rastro] era como un juego de niños

(Misión parcial…completada) Pensaba el pelirrojo para desaparecer nuevamente llegando a la iglesia donde estaba para sacar de su mochila un radio interceptor de frecuencias para fuera en un instante a la parte trasera de la casa de 7 pisos y usaba el arte sabio para no ser detectado por lo que con cuidado llego a una terraza antes de que las chicas subieran al cuarto de Issei y activara el dispositivo de infra frecuencia que solo se podía percibir con el radio que tenía en la mano por lo que podía escuchar conversaciones aun cuando había barreras o paredes gruesas…este aparato era tan pequeño que era muy difícil de notarlo pero se podía sostener con los dedos como poner en el cuerpo, ropa o pertenencias del objetivo…marca registrada Airi Auditore.

Y se preguntaran…."¿Cómo es que Rias y las demás no lo detectaron cuando llego a Kuoh?"…eso es simple

El brazalete plateado, no solo le daba la apariencia (Nota: Es la de Tigre del anime de las Vanadis) que usaba si no que contenía una joya hecha con la carne de Issei que cristalizo para que este ocultara sus esencias sobre naturales como el poder del infinito de Ophis y el poder de la carne de Great Red

El [Maestro Asesino] se sentó en una de las bancas que tenían los balcones para empezar a sintonizar la infra frecuencia del dispositivo

*¿Cómo va el cuerpo Le Fay?* Pregunto la pelirroja

*Ya casi esta, solo le falta madurar…con los teoremas de transmutación humana pude acelerar la tasa de crecimiento del cuerpo hecho de biomasa para terminar el cuerpo para Ise-sama* Respondió la mencionada

*Excelente...* Dijo la pelirroja al estilo Sr. Burns

* ¿Pero cuándo estará el cuerpo?* Pregunto la morena

*En una semana…con los conocimientos que me dieron he recreado el cuerpo de Ise-sama pero no tendrá el poder de Ophis-sama*

*Eso no importa…solo le pediremos que ella y Red hagan un nuevo cuerpo para él...o mejor aún no tendrá que sufrir por que no volverá a usar el poder del Diaboros Dragón (D x D)* Decía la heredera Gremory (Nota: Si, aun no pierde su título)

(Estas idiotas…) Mascullaba el pelirrojo

*¿Pero que pasara con el alma de Ise-senpai?* Pregunto Koneko

* Usaremos a Valerie para que traiga el alma de Ise y la insertaremos en el cuerpo* Respondió Rias

*¿Y si no quiere usar su poder?* Pregunto Xenovia

*Tendremos que usar "métodos drásticos" para convencerla* Dijo la pelirroja sombríamente

*Ara, Ara…espero que no se nos pase la mano…ufufu* Dijo la [Reina] Gremory activando su modo sádico

*¿Y si alguien trata de detenernos?* Pregunto Irina

*Lo exterminaremos para que no haya testigos…nadie evitara que Ise vuelva a nuestro lado*

El pelirrojo estaba asombrado, su miedo estaba bien fundamentado…por lo que no dejaría que una inocente saliera herida…salvaría Valerie…costara lo que costara.

Apago el radio para activar la secuencia de desintegración de los dispositivos…y bajar como subió e irse de ahí en un parpadeo usando el [Shunpo]

\- Sótano - Iglesia abandonada –

El pelirrojo volvió a su apariencia actual de rubio para desnudarse y tomar un baño tranquilamente…el lugar contaba con lo rudimentario; baño, cama y techo como un lugar donde podía usarlo como mesa

(Rias intenta revivirme…aunque en un sentido bizarro me siento halagado… no puedo permitirlo…además si Valerie usa su poder…ella podría salir perjudicada…no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si no las detengo) Pensaba el rubio mientras estaba refrescándose para sentir dos cosas muy grandes y suaves para usar su nariz para recordar ese dulce y suave aroma a jazmín por lo que sonrió para preguntar…

\- ¿Gabriel? – Dijo el rubio viendo a una de sus novias

\- Tiempo sin vernos, amor – Dijo la rubia para besarlo metiendo la lengua en la boca sorprendiéndolo pero le correspondio tomandola suavemente de los hombros para separar después de unos 20 segundos siendo que ambos tienen un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

\- Gabriel….- Dijo el rubio

\- Gaby…- Replico la rubia inflando los mofletes

\- Gaby-chan – Dijo el rubio para mirarla - Si haces eso puedes caer –

\- No hay problema – Dijo la mencionada para mostrar el mismo brazalete que tenía él pero para el tamaño de su mano – Con esto estoy desconectada del sistema y no puedo caer – para volverlos a besar para que la tomara de la cintura pero esta vez como el dominio puesto que con sus lengua recorría su cavidad con paciencia y calma para apretarle el trasero sorprendiéndola para que después de casi un minuto se separaron para que la rubia le mostrara sus alas viendo como estas según blanca y pulcras…si uno las miraba eran realmente hermosas…el título de [La mujer más bella del cielo] era adecuado para la rubia…y se sentía afortunado de tenerla como pareja

Retomaron el beso hasta que la rubia levemente lo sentó para quedar frente al miembro del rubio

(Es grande…más de lo que me dijo Celes-san) Penso la rubia para empezar su labor

Pero algo en la forma de actuar de la chica se le hacía familiar

En tanto Gabriel empezó a estimular la virilidad de su novio con sus manos de forma lenta y algo tortuosa

(Se siente increíble… ¿Cómo puede ser que sea tan buena si nunca ha tenido este tipo de contacto con un hombre? pero...) Pensaba el castaño (Siento que estoy viviendo un dejavu)

En ese momento le da una lamida a lo que tenía en sus manos para usar su lengua para recorrer el miembro de su novio

\- ¿Te gusta? – Dijo Gabriel seductoramente para meterlo a su boca sin apresurarse y empezándole a hacer una felación

(¿Habrá estado practicando?) Se preguntó el chico - ¿D-Donde…apren…? – pregunto entrecortadamente por el placer que le daba la chica

\- Krulcifer-san me enseño – Respondió la serafín – Y estuve practicando durante la estancia en Gran Inagua -

(Tenía que ser…sabía que el método que usaba lo había visto en algún lado) Pensaba el castaño (Si Michael la viera así…de seguro me mataría…pero somos una pareja, asi que no puede haber nada malo en ello)

En ese momento hizo una "garganta profunda" como si ya estuviera acostumbrada para que el rubio sintiera como rozaba la garganta de su pareja mientras enrollaba su lengua en el miembro

\- Gaby…yo…- Decía el chico

\- No puedes – Dijo la mencionada parando la felación para que pusiera el miembro de su novio entre sus pechos y los lubricara con su saliva comenzando a masajear lo que tenía entre su escote, iniciando a ritmo lento y aumentando conforme avanzaba la chica para lamer la punta como succionarla

\- Estoy…a…punto de… - Decía el castaño tomando la cabeza de su novia para aumentar el ritmo de su felación para descargar su esencia dejándola cubierta de líquido blanca su cara y sus pechos como una buena cantidad en su boca para que esta la tragara

\- Delicioso – Dijo la rubia para lamer un poco del líquido blanco que tenía en la comisura de sus labios

\- Gaby…yo…- Decía el rubio

\- No tienes por qué preocuparte…pode…- Decia Gabriel pero fue interrumpida por…

*¡Eso sí que no!* Exclamaron dos voces femeninas pero estaban molestas para dejar ver a Serafall y Penemue que no estaban nada contentas

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces adelantándote palomita?! – Exclamo Serafall para ser encarada por la serafín

\- Es mi novio también Sera-chan – Dijo la rubia

\- Es Serafall Leviatán para ti – Respondió la morena

Mientras ambas chicas chocaban sus frentes y forcejeaban para hacer que retrocediera la otra, la carde se acercó al rubio para subirse a su regazo y comenzar a besarlo

\- Ise~…- Dijo juguetonamente la peli morada – Eres malo, solo le pones atención a Gabriel –

\- Eso no es cierto…recuerdo como te "consentí" en las Bahamas –

\- Es que amo ser consentida por ti -

Cuando la caída iba a besar a su pareja fue detenida por dos manos para que vieran el [Maestro Asesino] y la líder caída como la Maou y la Serafin la detenían para que las 3 se pusieran a discutir mientras el castaño procedía a bañarse…estaba acostumbrado a ducharse con agua fría por lo que no era problema para él.

Cuando las pudo calmar las 3 tomaron un baño con él para posteriormente dormir con él que tuvo que usar una colchoneta que traía con unas sábanas para que durmieran las 3 líderes con su futuro esposo

\- Al día siguiente –

El castaño decidió regresar a Ryozanpaku puesto que no valía la pena quedarse, siendo que el mismo día que sacaran el cuerpo…él lo iba a destruir y para eso faltaba una semana por lo que después de hacer un desayuno improvisado donde las 3 chicas lo elogiaron por su arte culinario…se despidieron pero con una sonrisa para que el chico tomara la moto y regresara a donde se hospedaba para que lo recibiera Miu que traía varias bolsas

*¿Necesitas ayuda?* Dijo una voz para que viera como el rubio estaba aún lado de ella para que abriera la puerta para meter su moto y luego ayudar a la rubia

\- Gracias, Dorian-san – Dijo Miu amablemente

\- No es nada... ¿pero no es algo grosero que te dejen solo hacer las compras? – Comento el rubio

\- Kenichi-san está muy ocupado con el entrenamiento de Akisame-san, Ma-san está ocupado con su clínica, Shigure-san esta fuera y si llevaba a Sakaki-san terminaría comprando alcohol como si llevaba a Apachai-san terminaría comprando dulces…así que no tenía muchas opciones – Dijo la chica

\- Ya veo, si necesitas ir por algo…y todos están ocupados…avísame…mientras este aquí…no me molestara ayudarte – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa sonrojando levemente a Miu para ayudarla con las bolsas siendo que solo usaba una mano

\- Miu-san…- Dijo el discípulo de Ryozanpaku sorprendido por la reacción de la mencionada

*Parece que Issei hizo que Miu tuviera simpatía por él…es un formidable rival Ken-chan, ne* Dijo una voz para que el mencionado viera a…

\- ¡Ma-sifu! – Exclamo Kenichi sorprendido

\- Debes de ser más asertivo Ken-chan porque si no, Issei Dorian te ganara, ne – Dijo el maestro chino

\- Comedor de Ryozanpaku –

Los residentes comían tranquilamente siendo que los maestros trataban de robar la comida del plato del invitado pero para su sorpresa los detenía como el daba golpes ligeros con los palillos sorprendiéndolos además de que nunca bajaba la guardia a pesar de comer. El único que no se rendía era Apachai pero recibía varios counters mientras que Kenichi solo conservo el 40% de sus alimentos

(Sus reflejos son nítidos y su sexto sentido es agudo…este chico tiene un gran talento) Pensaba el maestro filósofo del jiujitsu

(Respondió en una fracción de segundo….) Pensó el mejor maestro de las artes marciales chinas

(Aun comiendo, no baja la guardia…es como si estuviera listo para pelear) Pensaba Sakaki

(No era de esperar menos del hijo de Dominique) Pensaba el venerable

Al ver que todo estaba en silencio y el ambiente se podía sentir bastante tenso hasta que Miu rompió el silencio

\- ¿Y cómo te fue en tu recorrido? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Bien, pude averiguar lo necesario…por ahora me dedicare a entrenar –

\- ¿Pero no dijiste que mañana empezarías? –

\- Pense que me tardaría más pero no fue el caso… espero que no le moleste – Se disculpaba el rubio humildemente

\- No te preocupes…desde hace tiempo quiero un compañero de entrenamiento para ver cómo ha avanzado Ken-chan…él no puede ganarle a Miu y sabemos que Ken-chan se contiene porque ella es mu…. – Decía el maestro del bigote grande para que Sakaki le tape la boca para que vean como eleva su Ki

\- Kenichi-san – Dijo la chica mientras la intensidad de su ki - ¿Es cierto? – para mirar al chico que desvió la mirada mientras sudaba para que la chica saliera muy triste dejando sorprendidos a todos pero Shigure e Issei notaron las lágrimas de escarcha

\- Insensibles…- Dijo la morena mientras miraba acusadoramente a su discípulo y a su camarada

\- Bien hecho, idiota cobarde – Dijo el rubio para ir a ver a la Furinji mientras el Shirahama apretó los puños siendo que el maestro chino se sintió apenado por su comentario para que el chico saliera del comedor afligido

\- Era necesario pero veo que Ken-chan aun no puede ser digno de Miu – Dijo el venerable

El rubio buscaba a la rubia siendo que la encuentra con sus sentidos agudos llorando en el tejado para que le vea y se sienta junto a ella abrazándola mientras le acariciaba el pelo

\- Ya pequeña…todo va estar bien…ya no llores por él – Dijo el rubio

\- Pero…Pero…es que no es justo que Kenichi-san se contenga porque soy mujer – Decía la chica sollozando – ¿Es que no soy lo suficiente buena para que me considere como una arte marcialista? –

\- No es eso, simplemente puede que tenga motivos o sea un simple cobarde –

\- ¡Él no es ningún cobarde! – Exclamo la rubia furiosa mirando con mala cara al rubio

\- ¿Lo amas, no es así? – Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Miu

\- N-No lo sé – Dijo la Furinji

\- Ok, te hare unas preguntas – Dijo el rubio - ¿Te importaría? -

\- Si, no hay problema – Respondió la rubia

\- ¿Quieres estar junto a él? –

\- Si -

\- ¿Te preocupas por él? -

\- Si –

\- ¿Te molesta que este con otras chicas? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Te sientes bien cuando estas con él? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Quieres estar siempre a su lado? -

\- Si – Contesto la rubia con un sonrojo hermoso

\- Eso es amor…Miu-kun…eso es amar – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la mencionada

\- Por esto…- Dijo el castaño enseñándole su celular varias fotos con varias chicas pero se veía cuanto amaban las chicas al chico y viceversa…por alguna razón sintió celos por el rubio y sus parejas

\- Quisiera que fuera así mi relación con Kenichi-san – Dijo la rubia

\- Puedes serlo pero como Shirahama es un idiota…debemos darle un empujón -

\- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? -

El rubio le susurraba un plan A como un plan B en caso de que no funcionara el primer plan. Pero en ese momento el castaño estaba subiendo el techo para disculparse con Miu pero en ese momento vio como los rubios estaban muy acaramelados como apunto de besarse por lo que prefirió dejarlos solos mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía.

Al verlo así la rubia quiso ir a consolarlo pero el rubio la detuvo para que le dijera con la mirada "no lo hagas". El plan era doloroso pero si funcionaba…pronto serian una pareja…aun cuando el torpe de Shirahama no sea el que diera la iniciativa

\- Al día siguiente –

El rubio empezó el entrenamiento de Kenpo Chino pero como tenía las bases adecuadas como los conocimientos empezó con las técnicas, cosa que a Kenichi lo puso celoso por que en menos de un día aprendió cada técnica básica como si nada en casi menos de medio día. Su traje consistía en un atuendo de wushu color azul con negro

\- Bien, Issei-kun…tienes una gran capacidad de aprendizaje – Dijo el maestro de Kenpo Chino

\- Gracias por el halago – Dijo el rubio humildemente para que fuera ver a Kenichi que seguía con su entrenamiento con una especie de rueda gigante que tenía que hacer correr

\- Mas rápido – Dijo el maestro de Jiujitsu

*Interesante aparato* Dijo una voz para que el instructor viera a…

\- Dorian – Dijo Akisame

\- He notado que usted es quien se encarga de la constitución muscular del chico – Comento el hijo del [Halcón Francés]

\- A diferencia de ti, él no posee talento alguno…por eso desde que llego nos dedicamos a fortalecer la parte inferior de su cuerpo para luego seguir con las demás partes de su cuerpo – Explico el [Maestro Filosofo]

\- Esa afirmación está totalmente equivocada – Comento el rubio

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto el hombre del bigote corto curioso

\- Aquellos quienes se dicen que no tiene un talento del cuerpo lo tienen en la mente – Explicaba el rubio

\- Entonces…- Decia Akisame sorprendido

\- Puede ser una teoría pero si él mismo se da cuenta…vera que tiene un agudo sexto sentido…lo he visto en varios casos – Dijo el rubio para ver como el castaño en la rueda estaba agotado

\- ¿Te gustaría intentarlo? –

\- Se ve interesante pero… - Decía el rubio – ¿Tiene pesas de tipo placa? –

\- Si, casi no las usamos con Kenichi – Decía Akisame para ir y regresar con los objetos mencionados viendo cómo se los pone en las extremidades como en el abdomen

\- Bien – Dijo el rubio para que acostara al castaño en el Tatami y empezara a correr sorprendiendo al maestro-quiropráctico puesto que hacía ver el ejercicio muy fácil

(Sus músculos están más allá del nivel rosa…jamás vi algo así) Pensaba el maestro del castaño

\- Dojo de Ryozanpaku –

Kenichi tenía un duelo nuevamente con Miu pero el chico como siempre jamás conecto un golpe para ser derrotado por una patada cosa que hizo suspirar al Sakaki pesadamente

\- Issei – Dijo el maestro de Karate

\- ¿Qué pasa? Sakaki-san – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Serias el compañero de entrenamiento de Kenichi? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Si, ya termine mi entrenamiento de Kenpo – Respondió el [Maestro Asesino] para que empezara a esquivar los ataques del discípulo de Ryozanpaku solo moviéndose lentamente siendo que cuando trataba de atacar le daba un puñetazo entrando en su defensa para que este trate de conectar pero recibiendo varios golpes. Opta por usar el [Ryuusui Seikuken] para que vea como su adversario hacia lo mismo, la sorpresa provoco que rompiera la concentración de la técnica para que el rubio realice una patada de media luna que lo manda por los aires para que aparezca frente a él para darle una patada de hacha descendente que lo estampa contra el suelo

 **"[Façon Dorian:** **Tigre Blanc coup de patte] (Estilo Dorian: Zarpazo del Tigre Blanco)"**

Como resultado Kenichi quedo se estrelló contra el Tatami pesadamente mientras que Issei descendió como si nada

\- Es demasiado predecible…se ve que está en el nivel de [Discípulo de alto nivel] pero le falta demasiado para llevar al nivel [Experto] – Comento el rubio – Sus movimientos son imprecisos y no trata de encontrar el punto débil del enemigo…es muy amable –

\- Miu, échale agua – Dijo el karateca para ver al chico – (Veo que has entrenado a tu hijo mejor de lo que entrenamos nosotros a Kenichi) – Pensó celoso para que la rubia lo moje despertándole poniendo una toalla en la cara mientras ella seca el sudor del rubio dejando dolido al chico que salió de ahí con el corazón destrozado – Creo que se están pasando – reprocho puesto que como los demás maestros excepto el venerable sabían del plan que armo el rubio

\- Es cierto pero si no puede tener el valor para conquistarla…entonces realmente me quedare con ella – Dijo el [Maestro Asesino]

Kenichi continuo con su entrenamiento de Muay Thai donde parecía distraído para que el rubio lo viera siendo que al verlo aburrido, Miu le dijo que si le gustaría practicar con ella para que no se aburriera, pero no se dio cuenta que Apachai le iba a dar un golpe por lo que salió volando cayendo al suelo

\- Kenichi…no te distraigas – Dijo el maestro de Muay Thai preocupado por su discipulo

(Rayos…cada vez son más cercanos) – Pensaba el castaño – Pero mientras…ay me duele – exclamo para quedar inconsciente

\- ¡Kenichi no te mueras! – Exclamo el moreno peli azul

Posteriormente Kenichi entreno Shigure pero veía que solo eran armas de madera, cosa que lo confundió pero después de que Miu le dijera que le temía a las armas se empezó a reír como nunca mientras Miu lo miraba con mala cara. El rubio respiro profundamente para ver al chico

\- ¿Tu lo indujiste en este mundo, no? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Si – Respondió la rubia

\- Eres más estúpida que él – Comento el hijo de los Dorian fríamente

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo ofendida la Furinji

\- Él no tiene talento para las artes marciales porque es demasiado amable para este mundo – Decía el rubio – En pocas palabras, es un cobarde e ingenuo…si lo salvaste de unos maleantes…debiste dejar que lo golpearan hasta la muerte –

\- Issei-san… – Decía Miu afligida

\- Es la única manera de que pierda esa inocencia e ingenuidad…que se curtiera como guerrero…espero que no haya muerto alguna vez…si lo hizo y volvió fue porque lo han protegido…este chico algún día morirá para jamás volver – Decía el rubio fríamente – Puede tener toda la determinación del mundo pero si no madura como guerrero…la muerte siempre será su acompañante – para levantarse porque le había llamado Shigure

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Issei curioso

\- Necesito que…Kenichi vea una técnica – Dijo la maestra ninja

\- Entiendo… ¿pero porque no usa un arma? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Me dan miedo las armas – Dijo el discípulo más fuerte mientras él [Maestro Asesino] lo mira con una cara de "¿estas bromeando?"

\- ¿Q-Que? – Dijo el castaño algo nervioso y molesto

\- Nada…- Dijo el rubio viendo a Kenichi con lastima - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? Kosaka-san –

\- Quiero que tengas un duelo conmigo…para el entrenamiento de…mi discípulo -

\- Lo hare, solo porque usted me lo pide –

\- ¿No…quieres un arma? – Pregunto la morena curiosa

\- No se preocupe – Dijo el rubio quitándose la chaqueta que Miu sostuvo para que viera como traía unas mangas de antebrazos en ambos brazos que se ajustan con velcro para ver como tiene un objeto blanco en la parte anterior de la mano de las cuales salió un par de cuchillas

\- ¿Y esas? – Pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Son… [Hojas Ocultas] – Respondió Shigure entre una mezcla de sorpresa y seriedad – Entonces…tú eres…un [Asesino] –

\- ¡¿[Asesino]?! – Preguntaron Miu y Kenichi ignorantes del tema se pusieron en posición de pelea

\- Tranquilos, no soy un asesino a sueldo o pertenezco a Yami –

\- ¿Por qué debemos de creerte? – Dijo el castaño con una mirada desafiante y rebosante de confianza

\- Si fuera de Yami, hace mucho tiempo que los hubiera asesinado a todos – Respondió el rubio – Aunque no niego que tengo un pasado con ellos -

\- Entonces… -

*Los [Asesinos] es una orden que lucha en una continua guerra secreta contra la [Orden de los Templarios] por más de dos mil años. Mientras los [Templarios] ansían el poder para salvar a la humanidad de sí misma controlando su voluntad, la [Orden de los Asesinos] lucha para asegurarse de que sobreviva el libre pensamiento, al permitir el progreso de nuevas ideas y el crecimiento de la individualidad *

\- ¡Anciano! - Exclamo Kenichi

\- ¡Abuelo! – Exclamo Miu

\- Pense que ustedes eran un mito – Dijo Sakaki

\- Pero [venerable]… ¿Cómo los conoce? – Pregunto el castaño

\- En mi juventud conocí a Ezio Auditore y también supe que Dominique era un [Asesino] – Explico el rubio mayor

\- Si es así…¿Por qué solicitaste nuestra ayuda? – Pregunto Akisame curioso

\- En estos momentos, mi equipo y yo como los demás [Asesinos] nos encontramos en una guerra contra un antiguo y peligroso rival que nos llevó al borde de la extinción hace muchas décadas – Explico el rubio – Esta ocasión es extraordinaria puesto que es alguien a quien aprecio mucho se encuentra en un latente peligro mientras se encuentre en ese lugar –

\- Entendemos – Dijo Akisame

\- También es por un precepto de la familia Dorian – Decía el rubio

\- ¿Precepto? – Preguntaron todos

" _Estar en deuda con alguien no es nada vergonzoso…lo es el no pagar esa deuda"_ Recitaba el castaño puesto que esta era un precepto que todo Dorian debía conocer

Todos los maestros y Miu sonrieron debido a que pensaba que era un buen precepto mientras Kenichi veía con otros ojos al rubio puesto…que a pesar de ser alguien misterioso e intimidante era un guerrero admirable y de honor

\- ¿Podemos comenzar? – Dijo el rubio mientras hacia calistenia

\- De…acuerdo - Respondió la morena para que desenfundara

\- ¡Shigure-san eso…! – Exclamaba el castaño

\- Tranquilo Shirahama…a diferencia de ti, no le temo a las armas – Comento el castaño casualmente para sacar sus [Hojas Ocultas] para empezar a luchar contra maestra pero para sorpresa de todos, detenía sus ataques para realizar el propio y esperaba a que ella hiciera el primer golpe para realizar el suyo como bloqueaba sus ataques además de que rompía su defensa

\- Sorprendente…- Decía Kenichi

\- Es la primera vez que veo a Shigure-san….- Decía Miu

\- Contra las cuerdas – Decían ambos discípulos de Ryozanpaku

\- Ho Ho Ho – Reía el venerable – Hacia tiempo que no veía esas técnicas –

\- ¿Técnicas? – Preguntaron ambos chicos

\- [Contraataque], [Bloque Perfecto] y [Romper la defensa] - Explicaba el anciano – Son tres técnicas de combate de los [Asesinos]…técnicas que les permiten ser tan temibles como su reputación –

\- Eres…fuerte – Decía Shigure con varios cortes en su kimono

\- Tú también…eres la primera que me hace usar "eso" - Dijo Issei como ella mientras vio cómo su ojo izquierdo se volvió azul hielo y con la pupila blanca como rasgada mientras su otro ojo estaba tapado con su cabello – Aunque solo sea un ojo –

En ese momento el rubio veía como un holograma de los próximos movimientos de la chica como posibles rutas que usaría la maestra por lo que tuvo que esperar y acertó para esquivarlo, realizando varios cortes que al final deshicieron el kimono, cota de malla como su taparrabo revelando su desnudez para que el castaño se quitara la camisa azul que traía con algunas cortadas para…

\- Miu –

\- S-Si –

La mencionada lanzo la sudadera para que este en un instante apareciera en el aire para después aparecer frente a Shigure y la tape

\- G-Gracias – Dijo la morena sonrojada

\- No es nada – Dijo el rubio para que todas vieran la bien trabajada musculatura del castaño que superaba por mucho a Tanimoto incluso Akisame estaba sorprendido mientras que Shigure y Miu estallaron de una fuerte hemorragia nasal siendo que fueron atrapadas por Akisame y Hayato respectivamente por lo que Kenichi y Ma se pusieron celosos al ver como no solo era un "cara bonita" si no también un gran guerrero de artes marciales

\- Dominique Dorian te ha entrenado bien, tus músculos están en el nivel superior del musculo rosa…un tipo de musculo que desconocía – Comento Akisame algo celoso

\- Bueno me iré a bañar – Dijo el rubio volviendo su ojo a la normalidad y se arreglaba el cabello para que de pronto de su brazo apareció una especie de ballesta que disparo una flecha para que saliera de entre unos arbustos el chico alíen que vio antes pero estaba como petrificado – Use un paralizante muy ligero…estará bien en unos minutos – para ir a darse una ducha

\- Baño de Ryouzanpaku –

(Extrañaba bañarme en un Onsen tradicional…no está nada mal el onsen que tengo en Ryuu o el del templo Shao incluso el de casa… pero siempre cae bien uno de estos baños naturales) Pensaba el castaño mientras se enjugaba con jabón cuando sintió como dos cosas suaves se pusieron en su espalda mientras algo bajaba y subía en su espalda

\- ¿Pero qué….? – Decía el rubio para ver a una hermosa morena de ojos morados con el cabello suelto…pero conocida para el chico - ¡¿S-S-Shigure-san?! -

\- Hola…- Dijo la mencionada mientras el chico se tapaba con sus manos su pecho y su entrepierna

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Pregunto el [asesino]

\- ¿Te molesta…mi presencia? – Pregunto la ninja tímidamente para que el rubio respirara

\- No, simplemente me sorprendió que entraras de la nada – Respondió más tranquilo el rubio con una leve sonrisa que sonrojo a la mencionada - ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –

\- Quería agradecerte…por prestarme tu camisa y sudadera…como poner en su lugar a…Kensei – Dijo la morena recordando cómo había aplacado al maestro de Kenpo Chino

\- No es nada, un caballero debe de respetar a las mujeres – Dijo el rubio solemnemente

En ese momento ambos se miraron una vez más a los ojos para juntar sus rostros y sellar sus labios con los del otro. Era un beso sencillo, como el de un niño de primaria pero para la [Prodigio de las armas y espadas] era su primer beso…no se arrepentia de dárselo al hombre frente a ella

\- Issei – Dijo la morena

\- Shigure – Dijo el rubio

Pero lo que no notaron es como Miu veía todo por lo que estaba con una sonrisa pícara debido a que le hacía feliz que su mejor amiga encontrara al fin el amor como tenía una rival menos

\- Sala de interrogatorio - Cárceles de Grigory – Inframundo -

Encontramos a la heredera Sitri en una sala con una mesa dos sillas, una ventana y una lámpara, la chica esperaba sentada mientras leía un libro. En ese momento vio como venía una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio vestido con un atuendo de prisionera (97-58-93 cm) esposada de manos y pies

\- Ara…que maravillosa visita – Dijo la rubia

\- Jeanne d' Arc – Dijo Sona fríamente

\- Así que la hermanita de la Maou Leviatán me conoce, que honor – Dijo la mencionada sarcásticamente

\- Veo que te va bien…- Comento la heredera con soberbia

\- ¿Acaso te ha mandado Rias Gremory o Issei Hyodo para burlarte de mí? – Pregunto enojada – Para tu información, tengo un maldito sello que restringe mi [Sacred Gear]…y ahora la amiga del miserable que me encerró…- exclamaba molesta para ser interrumpida

\- Hyodo-kun tiene más de un año muerto – Dijo la morena seriamente

\- ¿Q-Que? – Dijo la rubia incrédula

\- Pense que Cao-Cao había venido a verte y en algún momento te lo había contado – Comento la morena sorprendida por la reacción de la reclusa

\- No, ese mal nacido jamás ha venido a verme como a los otros dos después de que nos encarcelaran – Dijo la rubia con disgusto – Si hubiera sabido que me pasaría esto, no me unía a ese desgraciado –

\- Lamentarte no servirá de nada – Dijo la morena

\- Ya lo sé – Comento la rubia haciendo este gesto (¬¬) - ¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido? - ´pregunto irritada

\- Jeanne D' Arc…quiero que seas mi sierva –

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Lo que oíste –

\- ¿Por qué me quieres como tu sierva? –

\- Al principio me negué a la idea de mi hermana pero luego de leer tu informe y los datos que tienen de ti Grigory, me llamaste la atención…tu [Sacred Gear] no es como la del [Caballero] de Rias pero compensas la calidad con la cantidad…eso es lo que busco para compensar el bajo poder de mi grupo con versatilidad – Explico la morena acomodándose los anteojos

\- ¿Ho?... ¿Un demonio alabando a un humano? – Pregunto la rubia burlonamente - Pero te responderé con delicadeza….vete directo a la mierda – provocando que Sona suspirara

\- ¿Puedes checar al menos esta hoja de beneficios? – Dijo la morena para que la chica viera la hoja para mirar a la chica que le decía "¿es en serio?" para que le asintiera

El problema no era los beneficios, en realidad era muchas veces mejor de lo que ganaba en la [Hero Faction] y excelente beneficio que se le sumaba la amnistía…eso era para que cualquiera aceptara incluso sin amenaza.

Pero no fue lo que la altero si no una nota que estaba adjunta con un clip en el dossier que decía

"Convierte en mi sirviente o si no esta noche morirás puesto que alguien vendrá desde las sombras y tomara sus vidas para "limpiar" residuos del pasado"

Si era cierto, entonces ya tenía todo claro en su mente además de que si daba la respuesta correcta tendría el perdón de sus crimines como podría vivir decentemente y sin miedo a nada, por lo que….

\- Esta bien, acepto ser tu [sirviente] - Dijo la rubia de mala gana haciendo sonreír levemente a Sona Sitri

\- Mas tarde ese día -

En ese momento se ve como Heracles era apuñalado por la espalda como los otros dos que estaban en las cárceles de Grigory pero después de realizar el asesinato les decia mientras les cerraba los ojos...

\- Que en la muerte encuentres el perdón de tus pecados...[Requiescat In Pace] - Decia encapuchado para desaparecer para ir por los otros dos que estaban en el reino de Hades

\- Al día siguiente - Ryozanpaku – Japón –

El rubio seguía su entrenamiento de Kenpo Chino pero también añadió su entrenamiento con Shigure por lo que pasaban tiempo ambos, cosa que le gustaba mucho a Shigure

\- Por cierto, Ise-kun – Dijo Ma

\- ¿Qué pasa? Ma-sifu – Dijo el mencionado

\- El maestro Hakubi te quiere conocer –

\- Entiendo, será un gran honor -

El maestro del sombrero le dio una dirección para que le pidiera a Kenichi y a Miu que lo acompañaran pero como Miu tenía cosas que hacer por lo que el castaño y el rubio irían más tarde

– Más tarde ese día – Cuarto de Issei –

El rubio limpiaba, afinaba y preparaba sus armas con toda la calma del mundo pero en ese momento escucho una voz que dijo…

*¿Qué es…esa arma?*

\- Es el [Cañón Oculto] – Decía el rubio – No es el arma más sigilosa con la que contamos los [Asesinos] pero es efectiva y fácil de portar, Shigure-san –

\- ¿Y la arma que…usaste con el Alíen? – Pregunto la mencionada curiosa

\- [Es la hoja fantasma] – Dijo el castaño enseñándole el arma mencionada como sus demás armas y explicándole sus funciones mientras el chico veía la sonrisa de la kunoichi…una sonrisa de una chica de su edad que ve algo que le gustaba al rubio

\- Metro a Yokohama –

El castaño vestía sus ropas casuales que era una camisa blanca con azul, jeans azul claro y tennis azules mientras que el rubio vestía unos pantalones de cuero con botas de combate, una chaqueta negra y camisa azul marino ajustada con guantes sin dedos y escondidas en sus mangas un par de [Hojas ocultas] como una Kodachi que le regalo Shigure escondido en los lumbares

\- Dorian-san – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Qué piensas de Miu-san? –

\- Como mujer, es una diosa con un cuerpo sensual como una flor exótica…como persona, es la esposa perfecta; hogareña, lleva las finanzas de su hogar, amable, cortes, buena persona, tierna...- Decía el rubio mientras el castaño apretaba sus puños, cosa que noto el [Maestro Asesino] por lo que decidió hacer que esto avanzara más rápido – Por eso aquel que sea su novio o esposo, será un hombre realmente afortunado…¿y tú la amas, no es asi? –

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Exclamo el castaño sorprendido al punto de gritar para que el rubio lo golpee en la cabeza puesto que los pasajeros se les quedaba viendo

\- Cálmate, la gente nos ve…- Dijo Issei para recargarse en una de las paredes del metro donde iban con las manos cruzadas - y digamos que soy muy perceptivo -

\- Yo…-

\- Escucha Shirahama, si amas a tanto a Miu… entonces ven y tómala lejos de mí porque si no ella se pasara a llamar Miu Dorian, en lugar de Miu Shirahama – Sentencio el chico rubio para que bajaran de la estación debido a que habían llegado a su destino

\- Barrio Chino – Yokohama –

Ambos chicos estaban paseando como si nada hasta que vieron como una chica estaba rodeada de varios tipos con armas

\- Esto es malo – Dijo el rubio

\- Renka-san… - Dijo el castaño para ir a ayudarlo pero el rubio lo jalo hacia atrás - ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – exclamo enojado para que viera como caía un tipo de un techo

\- Hay tiradores arriba, esperan el momento en el que Renka-san baje la guardia…me encargare de ellos…Shirahama trata de entrar y usar una forma de protegerla – Indico el rubio – Usa el [Seikuken] –

\- Si – Respondió el castaño para tratar de entrar mientras el rubio se ponía la capucha y desaparecía

En ese momento usa movimientos de Karate y Kung fu para abrirse paso entre el grupo cuando los tiradores querían atacar caían de los techos como cornisas sorprendiendo a Kenichi

(¿Acaso será como aquella vez con Niijima?) Se preguntaba el chico pero de pronto sintió una ráfaga de aire

" _ **Shirahama, toma a Renka-san y aléjate de ahí"**_

(¡¿También puede hacer eso?!) Pregunto el castaño para tomar a la chica y alejarse de ahí

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces Kenichi?! – Exclamo Renka molesta puesto que no le gustaba que la interrumpieran en una pelea además había unos niños pero en un instante aparecieron levitando a unos centímetros del suelo para caer de pie como si nada

\- ¿Están bien? – Pregunto la chica de los cascabeles preguntándole a una niña

\- Si, ese Onii-san nos ayudó –

\- Maldito…eso no te incumbe – Dijo uno de los matones al ver a una persona con una encapuchada que cayó en el centro de donde ellos estaban

\- Que cobardes son, sustraer a unos pobres niños y atacar a una chica…vaya hombres que son – Dijo el encapuchado

\- ¡Hijo de puta! –

Los tipos lo atacaban solo para que detenga el flujo del poder de los ataques de sus adversarios y los redirige de nuevo a su oponente o a otros de sus contrincantes

( **[Tai chi estilo Hyodo: Técnica de Reflexión]** ) Pensaba el castaño

Kenichi y Renka veían como el encapuchado hacia que sus atacantes se lastimaran entre ellos mismos mientras los niños estaban asombrados por el estilo y ver como no lastimaba a su salvador

\- Wow… - Decía Kenichi puesto que jamás había visto ese estilo de combate donde el no debía mover ningún dedo, era como una versión contar del [Seikuken]

\- No puede ser…- Dijo Renka incrédula

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Esa técnica es Tai chi pero…-

\- ¿Pero? –

\- Es el estilo especial de la Yamato Nadeshiko del Tai chi: Shizuka Hyodo… [La técnica de reflexión] – Exclamo la chica de los cascabeles sorprendida a mas no poder

\- ¿Yamato Nadeshiko? – Pregunto el discípulo de Ryozanpaku

\- Ella es la primera japonesa que estudio con el Tío Hakubi que logro el máximo conocimiento del Tai chi al punto de que creo su propio estilo que es llamado "el caudal del rio"…la [técnica de reflexión] –

\- ¿En qué consiste? –

\- Redirige el flujo del ataque y lo desvía contra el usuario o los enemigos alrededor, solo había oído rumores pero es más sorprendente de lo que pensé – Explico la china

\- M-Miserable – Dijo uno de los matones con apenas fuerza

\- Es hora de terminar con ustedes – Dijo el encapuchado para girar horizontalmente mientras extiende su pierna para que los matones entren en su campo de acción para que usando las dos manos lanza una patada hacia arriba tomando algo de elevación pero en ese momento se crea un tornado que toma la forma de un dragón e incluso ruge. Dejando atónitos a todos mientras los niños estaban entusiasmados

 **"[Façon Dorian, Technique Secrète: Sho Ryuu Ha] (Estilo Dorian, técnica secreta: Dragón Ascendente)"**

El rubio giro su cuerpo para caer al suelo siendo que los matones impactaron en el suelo con ligeros cortes que no ponían su vida en peligro pero sumado al como cayeron en el suelo….terminaron inconscientes

*Es una gran demostración de artes marciales* Dijo una voz

En ese momento apareció alguien con un casco parecido al de un motociclista. Lleva protectores de ojos de color verde. Su ropa es de color rojo con protectores negros que se ubican en las articulaciones. Junto a ella hombre mayor con el cabello encanecido. Ya se ven las líneas faciales en su rostro así como en su expresión. Su color de piel es un poco más oscuro

Lleva ropa propia de China. La parte superior de su ropa es de color rojo oscuro; mientras que sus pantalones son color azul; lleva zapatos chinos.

\- ¡Maestro Li, Spark-sama! – Dijo uno de los matones apenas se podía poner de pie

\- Inservible basura – Dijo el anciano para lanzarlo de una patada lejos - ¡No te metas en mi camino! –

\- Vaya que si tiene tacto para tratar a sus alumnos – Dijo el encapuchado con sarcasmo

\- Ellos no son mis alumnos…solo los hombres de nuestro contratista – Decía el hombre de cabello gris

\- Lo que digas…pero debo de hacerte pagar por esto – Dijo el encapuchado para poner su puño izquierdo adelante mientras pone la pierna derecho atrás, el puño derecho en el costado y su pierna izquierda al frente

\- Esa posición jamás la vi antes – Dijo Renka

\- Eso significa que luchara en serio – Dijo Kenichi

\- ¿Sabes que esa posición? – Pregunto la chica china

\- El venerable me lo dijo – Respondió el castaño – Esa es [La postura del muro de hierro] del estilo Dorian –

\- ¿Estilo Dorian? –

\- No sé mucho pero has visto su poder hace un momento –

Para que el tipo del casco lo ataque siendo el encapuchado se movió a un lado para darle una zancada y tirarlo

(¿Cuándo lo hizo?) Se preguntó el tipo del casco para recibir un golpe con la mano abierta que la lanza hacia el otro lado, para recibirlo con una patada que lo manda a volar y por último da un golpe con la palma y una patada simultáneamente para lanzarlo en el suelo para que quede estampado en el pavimento

 **"[Façon Dorian: Triangle Sanglant - Impact Profond] (Estilo Dorian: Triángulo Sangriento – Impacto profundo)"**

\- Eres fuerte pero eso no te salvara – Dijo el hombre encanecido

\- Debemos ayudarlo – Decía Renka pero fue detenida por Kenichi - ¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – pregunto enojada

\- Esta lucha es de uno contra uno…no podemos intervenir – Dijo el castaño pero detrás de sus palabras había segundas intenciones puesto que si perdía podría salvarlo y poder ganar puntos con Miu. El hombre de cabello encanecido se lanza al suelo para rodar mientras lanza embates de palma, de puño y pierna continua mientras se mueve a una velocidad cegadora.

" **Chishou Renkan Shouken Kyappou"**

Al ver esto el chico pone firmemente las piernas en el suelo mientras pone sus manos en el costado para respirar 3 veces fluidamente. Kenichi estaba confundido pero por alguna razón la posición del encapuchado se le hacía conocida en tanto Renka estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras tenia gotas de sudor

\- ¿Qué pasa? Renka-san – Dijo Kenichi al ver a su amiga

\- Él está condensando a una velocidad asombrosa su ki…debe ser un gran usuario del Ki –

\- ¿Condensar? – Dijo el castaño para recordar donde había escuchado eso - ¡¿Acaso conoce la técnica de Satomi-san?! – exclamo sorprendido

\- ¡HAAH! – Exclamo el chico para que la chica de los cascabeles viera como el cuerpo del encapuchado ya no estaba rodeado de Ki mientras que el ataque de maestro de Kenpo Chino parecía no moverlo

" **Rentaigai"**

En ese momento detiene con un golpe con la palma de la mano pero el hombre detuvo su mano

\- Tonto, mi clan Chishou usa técnicas en las que tenemos que arrojarnos en el suelo por lo que estamos entrenados tanto internamente como externamente –

El encapuchado solo hizo un gesto liberándose del agarre del hombre sorprendiéndolo

\- ¿Crees…que solo…intentaba detenerte? – Dijo el encapuchado

(¡¿Habla como Shigure-san ahora?!) Pensó Kenichi exasperado

En ese momento el tipo de la capucha empieza a golpear con sus dedos varios puntos del tronco del hombre a una velocidad cegadora para mover ambas manos en círculo para ponerse en posición de [Hakkyokuken] poniendo las dos menos entre su esternón y su abdomen para liberar una poderosa ola de Ki

 **"[Façon Dorian, Technique Secrète: Iris en fleurs d'Argent] (Estilo Dorian, técnica secreta: Florecimiento de Iris de Plata)"**

\- Ja – Se mofaba el hombre al ver como no tenía ningún daño - ¿Eso es todo? –

\- Si…este encuentro…término – Dijo el encapuchado

En ese momento varios puntos del cuerpo del hombre empezaron a brillar formando una iris florecida vista desde arriba para que esta creara una densa esfera de ki que exploto realizando varios golpes en el cuerpo haciéndole vomitar sangre como quedar con varias marcas de puños

\- Puagh…Coof…Gwah – Exclamaba el hombre chino de cabello grisáceo cayendo de rodillas con el cuerpo severamente lastimado - ¿Q-Qué clase de técnica es esa? – que apenas y podía levantarse

\- Es una de las técnicas secretas del [estilo Dorian] – Explico Issei que mantenía su capucha puesta

\- ¡¿El [estilo Dorian]?! – Exclamo el hombre sorprendido - ¡¿El mismo estilo de combate que usa el legendario [Halcón Francés] Dominique Dorian?! – puesto que no pensó ver ese estilo del que tanto ha escuchado

\- Ara, ahora me vengo enterando que mi padre tiene fama en el mundo de las artes marciales – Comento el encapuchado sorprendido

\- ¡¿TU PADRE?! – Exclamo el hombre

\- Como sea, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? –

\- Soy Li Tenmmon del clan Chishou – Dijo el hombre de pelo cano

\- Entiendo – Dijo el encapuchado para poner su mano en la cabeza del hombre mientras una aura verde lo cubre curando su cuerpo para ir con el tipo del casco quitándole dicho objeto viendo que es una hermosa chica por lo que se sintió un poco incómodo para realizar el mismo movimiento con la chica curándola

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto el hombre identificada como Li Tenmon

\- Fue la puerta de la [Palma de Dragón] - Dijo el encapuchado

\- ¡¿La famosa técnica de curación del Ki que es capaz de tratar casi cualquier herida?! – Pregunto el maestro del Chishouken recibiendo una afirmación

En ese momento la peli rosa de coletas despierta para ver al encapuchado preparándose para pelear pero cuando cierta persona se cruzó en su línea de visión para…

\- ¡Kenichi! – Dijo la chica para abrazarlo mientras Renka estaba celosa

\- Es un gusto verte Raichi-san – Dijo el mencionado para ver al hombre – Igual a usted, Tenmon-san –

\- Hmph – Dijo el mencionado para ver al encapuchado – Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto tu rostro como tampoco se tu nombre –

\- Es cierto –

En ese momento el chico se quitó la capucha revelando a bishonen tan hermoso como un ángel, rubio con dos mechones en trenza a los lados de su rostro adornando su rostro, ojos azul verdoso/violeta

\- Mucho gusto soy Issei Alexandre Dorian – Dijo el rubio realizando el saludo de Kenpo Chino

Tenmon estaba sorprendido puesto que el guerrero que uso tal técnica se vea "tan delicado", los niños no imaginaron que un chico que parece frágil fuera tan fuerte e increible. En cambio las niñas tenían corazones en los ojos…pero Renka y Raichi estallaron en una hemorragia nasal puesto que el chico frente a ellas era demasiado apuesto para ellas

(Esto está comenzando a ser vergonzoso y un verdadero fastidio) Pensaba el rubio tapándose el rostro (¿Por qué siempre hacen eso las mujeres cada vez que muestro mi rostro?)

[Es por los genes de dragón que heredaste de mí como de Red y Ophis asi como los genes de ángel que heredaste de Gabriel y Michael] Explico el dragón [Espero que no se te olvide que Gabriel es la mujer más bella del cielo…en pocas palabras ninguna hembra se te puede resistir ahora]

(Traducción… Celestia y las demás cuando vean alguna chica hacer algo así la van a matar para luego masacrarme a golpes….¿debería usar una máscara?)

[Yo diría que no porque si lo haces…]

(Cierto, el misticismo y la revelación del misterio…mala combinación)

En tanto el rubio estaba en sus pensamientos no noto como Renka y la identificada como Raichi le picaban con el dedo su rostro puesto que no se atrevían a siquiera jalarle sus mejillas

\- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso? – Pregunto el identificado como Issei claramente incomodo

\- Perdón – Dijeron ambas chicas

\- Debemos ir con el maestro Hakubi – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Por qué quieres ver a mi tío? – Pregunto la chica de los cascabeles

\- Para saludar al maestro de mi madre – Respondió Issei como si fuera obvio

\- ¡Espera! – Exclamo la chica - ¡¿Cómo que el tio Hakubi es el maestro de tu madre?! –

\- Es como oiste, Renka-san – Respondió el rubio

\- ¿Pero cómo se llama tu madre? Issei-san – Pregunto Kenichi

\- Shizuka Hyodo –

Al oír la respuesta del hijo de los Dorian, los artemarcialistas se quedaron en shock para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! -

\- Restaurante de Hakubi –

Issei y Kenichi junto con Renka se separaran a unos metros de su destino debido a que tenían que arreglar asuntos pendientes antes de ir a casa para decepcion de Raichi, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el Dorian.

En ese momento son recibidos por un hombre calvo de la parte superior de su cabeza pero tiene abundante cabello a los lados, a la vez que tiene un bigote muy parecido al Ma Kensei con la diferencia que éste tiene barba. Sus cejas son bastante pobladas a la vez que son grises a diferencia de su cabello y usa lentes. Parece estar en buena forma a pesar de su edad. Lleva un atuendo de Wu shu

\- Bienvenidos, joven Shirahama – Decía el hombre – Y veo que está acompañado -

\- Es un gusto verlo, Hakubi-osan – Dijo el castaño

\- Es un honor conocerlo, Ma Ryo-sifu – Dijo el rubio saludando al estilo del Kenpo Chino

\- ¿Nos conocemos? – Pregunto el identificado como Ryo

\- Tío Hakubi, él es el hijo de la [Yamato Nadeshiko del Tai chi], Shizuka Hyodo y el [Halcón Francés] Dominique Dorian…Issei Alexandre Dorian – Dijo la chica de los cascabeles

\- Ho, así que el hijo de Shizu-chan…y Dominique-kun – Dijo el llamado Hakubi – Bienvenido seas, joven –

\- Gracias – Dijo el rubio para sacar de su mochila un maletín donde tiene un par de botellas como una carta – Es un regalo de parte de mi madre -

\- Es muy amable de su parte – Dijo el hombre de la barba y bigote para leer la carta - Me dice que me visitara algún día…pero no indica cuándo -

\- ¿Y esas botellas? – Pregunto la chica

\- Son botellas [Pointe d'argent] (punta de plata) – Respondió el rubio – Es una de las conversas más añejas del viñedo de mi famila, siendo su añejamiento de 50 años –

\- Es una de las más caras del mundo – Comento Hakubi – Su precio es de 56 000 yenes por ella en Japón y 78 000 yuanes en China continental -

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la sobrina de Habuki sorprendida - ¿Solo por una botella de vino? –

\- ¿Que esperabas?... es una botella [Pointe d'argent] de [Vins Dorian] – Decía el rubio – Es una de las más costeadas después del [Pointe d'or] debido a sus tiempo de un siglo de añejamiento –

\- Creo que he olvidado presentarte a mi sobrina y la hija de Kensei, Renka Ma – Dijo el maestro de Kenpo para que el [Maestro Asesino] vea una hermosa joven de piel blanca de tamaño medio, ojos azules brillantes con el pelo morado de longitud superior constantemente recogido en un intrincado de trenza; que cuenta con dos hebras separadas a cada lado de la cabeza y uno en la parte posterior (similar a la orejas de gato y una cola) y el flequillo a la altura del mentón que se posa sobre sus ojos con patillas en bucle hasta su mandíbula. Al igual que en Miu, tiene una figura curvilínea y busto grande (89-58-88 cm) vistiendo un atuendo chino bastante llamativo que deja ver su pecho y sus piernas

\- Mucho…gusto – Dijo la recién presentada como Renka ¿tímidamente?

\- El placer es mío – Respondió el rubio realizando el saludo de Kenpo Chino

\- También noto que Yin-chan está bien…excepto por lo que paso hace unas semanas – Dijo Hakubi seriamente - ¿Crees que Kaku-chan este viva? –

\- Estoy completamente seguro de que sobrevivió – Dijo Issei

\- Entiendo, por ahora coman y descansen un poco….debió ser difícil el encuentro que tuvieron con Li Tenmon – Dijo el maestro de Kenpo para que sus asistentes sirvieran un banquete que el castaño y el rubio disfrutaron tranquilamente

\- Issei – Preguntaba Renka

\- ¿Si? – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear? – Pregunto la chica Ma curiosa puesto que sus habilidades eran de muy alto nivel

\- Mi padre me entreno y mi madre me enseño la [técnica de reflexión] – Explicaba el rubio para que tomara un pastel de luna siendo que accidentalmente la chica tomo la mano del joven por lo que se sonrojo. Para que no hubiera molestias o peleas sin sentido, le cedió el postre

\- En realidad el pastel de luna es uno de mis postres favoritos pero como es el último y veo que te gusta…cómelo – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica…más de lo que le hacía con Kenichi

\- ¿E-Estas seguro? – Pregunto Renka

\- Si, después de todo…un caballero siempre debe tratar a una mujer como una dama – Dijo el rubio sonrojando a un más a Renka para que este lanzara el pastel al aire para con un rápido corte usando un cuchillo partiendo limpiamente el postre para que lo atrape siendo que le da una mitad al chico

\- Toma – Dijo la chica

\- G-Gracias – Dijo el rubio sonrojado

Por alguna razón el gesto del chico hizo que su corazón se acelerara el ritmo de su corazón para comer el pastel mientras se recarga en el hombro del [Asesino] mientras ¿ronronea?

(Aiya, parece que Ise-kun ha conquistado el corazón de Renka) Pensó el mejor maestro del Kenpo Chino

\- Ryozanpaku – Noche –

Miu e Issei estaban en el tejado viendo la luna mientras comían unos Tom Yuem acompañado de un té verde que hizo la rubia por lo que hacía amena la estancia

\- Ise-niisan... ¿esto va a salir bien? – Dijo la rubia

\- Eso espero Miu-san –

\- Pero…-

\- Él debe de aprender un dicho muy conocido en occidente –

\- ¿Cuál es? –

\- "Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente" -

*Entiendo* Dijo la chica para que en ese momento el castaño oyera su conversación viendo como ambos estaban a punto de besarse nuevamente pero en esta ocasión sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse hasta que…

\- ¡ALTO! – Exclamo Kenichi deteniendo de golpe a los chicos pero por dentro decían…

"¡Al fin!"

\- Kenichi-san – Dijo la Furinji

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Dijo el Dorian molesto

\- ¡Aléjate de Miu-san! – Exclamo el mencionado

\- ¿Y porque debería? – Pregunto el rubio desafiantemente

\- Por que…yo…yo…- Decía el discípulo de Ryozanpaku

\- ¿Yo que? – Preguntaba el rubio

\- Yo…Yo…-

\- ¡Dilo de una maldita vez! – Exclamo el [Asesino] molesto

\- ¡Amo a Miu-san! – Exclamo el chico Shirahama siendo que todos oyeron mientras la rubia estaba con la cara roja echando humo por las orejas y que decir del castaño…su cara rivalizaba con las mechas carmesís de Issei. En tanto los maestros que estaban ahí trataban de que Hayato no intervinieran hasta que Issei uso un "pequeño" truco. Pero este noto como una presencia estaba sollozando para que Ma lo viera dándole un asentimiento por lo que desapareció mientras veía como Kenichi y Miu se daban un suave beso en los labios confirmando los sentimientos

En los techos se veía como alguien corría, esa chica era Renka Ma que tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas que se iban volando, había ido a Ryozanpaku debido a que a Issei se le olvido algo, por lo que fue sola. Desgraciadamente, llego en el momento en que Kenichi confeso al aire su amor por Miu por lo que sintió como su corazón como se rompió en 1000 pedazos…solo quería alejarse de ahí…correr para evadir la realidad de haber perdido el hombre que ama con todo su ser.

De pronto choco con alguien para ver al rubio, trato de pasar por lo que este la abraza…trato de luchar para ceder poco a poco…pero al fin cedió para empezar a sollozar

\- Lo lamento mucho – Dijo el rubio – Hasta hace poco me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tenías por Kenichi-kun…si lo hubiera sabido…lo lamento – mientras se notaba su arrepentimiento

\- Ise, idiota…yo amaba a Kenichi pero siempre supe que en su corazón estaba Miu...aun cuando sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida…me esforcé para que ellos fueran no una pareja y Kenichi me escogiera… pero ahora…él y esa guerra desabrida… - Decía la chica de los cascabeles sollozando

\- Te pido perdón…sé que no se compara a lo que perdiste pero llora en mi pecho, saca ese dolor que te invade tu alma…estaré contigo – Decía el rubio

\- U-Un…- Decía la peli morada tartamudeando por las lágrimas que trataba de contener

\- "Un guerrero no llora" – Decía Issei – Pero en mis brazos no tengo a un guerrero si no a una chica que tiene deseos de llorar por perder a su gran amor – sorprendiendo a la joven sus brazos para pegarla en su pecho y poner firmeza en el brazo – A pesar de que eres fuerte…aun eres una mujer…y a diferencia de los hombres…ustedes tienen más derecho que nosotros de llorar…por lo que te pido que no te prives de ese derecho -

Al oír esas palabras, por primera vez en su vida….Renka Ma rompió en llanto para liberar todo ese dolor como decepción y rabia de no ser la pareja de Kenichi mientras él [Centinela del Silencio] velaba su llanto mientras la abrazaba acariciando su cabello. Pero sin que lo notara la chica, su padre veía todo desde la lejanía…quedando sorprendido puesto que Renka era muy cerrada para mostrar su verdadero yo. Los únicos que conocían como era realmente la chica eran su madre, Hakubi y él…incluso con sus hermanos no era tan abierta

(Este chico realmente sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres…y que abran su corazón) Pensaba el maestro del sombrero (Si Ken-chan no hubiera tenido el valor de confesar su amor…ahora mismo Miu estaría con Ise-kun, ne)

\- Más tarde ese día –

Issei después de llevar a Renka a Chinatown en un Ferrari que le presto los Saegusa, volvió a Ryozanpaku a dormir pero por alguna extraña razón el sueño lo evadía por lo que miro por su ventana el cielo nocturno siendo bañado por la luz de la luna. En ese momento recibió una llamada desde su reloj de bolsillo multifunción para que el chico viera que era

\- Celestia...chicas... – Dijo el rubio para mirarla con nostalgia y anhelo como lo hizo cuando la vio por primera vez

*Hola amor* Dijo la mencionada con una sonrisa hermosa por ver a su amado prometido puesto que como las demás [Nuit Vent]…lo extrañaba mucho…si, en ambos lados comenzó una ligera codependencia pero no era tan grave puesto que son [Asesinos] y saben que pueden hacer como que no pueden hacer durante una misión además de que en este último año no se han separado para nada como el grupo que era la 2° familia de Issei…había aumentado de integrantes *Parece que no puedes dormir*

\- Si – Comento con resignación y una sonrisa algo melancólica

*Cariño…hace tiempo que no cantamos esta canción Tomoe y yo pero lo haremos lo mejor posible* Dijo la rubia mientras la mencionada aparecer en la pantalla

(Tema: Apple Tea no Aji - Nozomi Yamamoto y Haruka Yamazaki (tv version))

*(Celestia)

 **Hirari**

(Tomoe)

 _Kuriri_

(Celestia)

 **Harari**

(Tomoe)

 _Fuwari_

(Celestia)

 **Owari**

(Tomoe)

 _Shiroi_

(Celestia y Tomoe)

 _ **Futari no mirai**_

(Tomoe)

 _Yureru_

(Celestia)

 **Hazumu**

(Tomoe)

 _Ukabu_

(Celestia)

 **Shizumu**

(Tomoe)

 _Hanebi_

(Celestia)

 **Narabu**

(Tomoe y Celestia)

 _ **Kokoro no rizumu**_

(Celestia)

 **Kikkake wa sukoshi no osyaberi**

 **Kangae ga masaka no ikooru**

(Tomoe)

 _Kikkake wa butsukariai kana_

 _Chottodake toomawari kamo ne_

(Celestia y Tomoe)

 **(Nakayoku naritai no nante)** _Kenka shitara wakari hajime_

 _Miena katta koto made_

(Celestia y Tomoe)

 _ **Sore wa amai appuru tii no aji**_

 _ **Samishii koto itsudemo kangaeta koto nakatta kedo**_

 _ **Kigatsuichatta watashi, kimi ga inai to samishiin da**_

(Celestia)

 **Ashita ni mo happy, happy**

(Tomoe)

 _Ashita ni mo happy, happy_

(Celestia y Tomoe)

 _ **Itsuno hi ka happy, happy**_

 _ **Itsuno hi mo happy, happy**_ *

La canción que cantaron ambas chicas hizo sonreír al rubio que poco a poco cerraba los ojos para poder descansar

*Buenas noches Mon aimée* Dijeron ambas chicas para que terminaran la comunicación no sin antes ver la mirada tranquila del rubio mientras dormía

\- Al mañana siguiente –

El rubio desde temprano empezó a entrenar y por fortuna Akisame pudo reproducir los objetos que usaba para realizar su rutina además de algunas mejoras que pidió el chico

\- Fuuuu – Inhalaba y exhalaba el hijo del [Halcón Francés] para cambiar la bolas de piedra de 500 kg cada una de manos mientras estaba sobre unos tatamis que tenían debajo un tronco en el suelo que estaba a 1.20 metros del nivel del suelo. Renka y Shigure lo veían sorprendidos mientras el maestro filósofo golpeaba su abdomen una barra de piedra gruesa pero no parecía hacerle nada

\- Ese entrenamiento… es difícil – Comento Shigure

\- La constancia del movimiento al usar esas bolas, el peso de cada una a los brazos, el cambio de pies en intervalos, la templanza, la indiferencia al dolor, la condensacion del ki en puntos específicos como en todo el cuerpo y la concentración…este entrenamiento lleva a los límites de todo el cuerpo hasta su clímax y los supera – Decía Renka – Ise es sorprendente -

Despues de eso Ma Kensei junto con Hayato usaba troncos en llamas para que el rubio se moviera a máxima velocidad

Luego de eso Sakaki y Apachi empezaron a estirar sus piernas pero al mismo tiempo realizaba ejercicio de su para abrirlas pero eso fue algo demasiado fuerte para Kenichi que estaba a punto de desmayarse, Miu volteo hacia otro lado puesto que para ella no era un entrenamiento…era una tortura mientras que Shigure y Renka no lo creían pero para sorpresa de los espectadores…él chico no emitía ninguna quejido mientras forcejeaba con los brazos para romper la maquina con solo fuerza bruta.

Procede a hacer Tai Chi en un contenedor lleno de agua mientras Akisame toca una larga pieza con su guitarra combinando sus artes marciales con este estilo de Kenpo pero no parecía molesto si no al contrario…era como si el agua fuera parte de su ser. Hace el entrenamiento de Kenichi como también entrenamiento que aprendió de su padre. Luego golpea a una velocidad asombrosa unos bloques de piedra solo cubiertos con mantas que agrietan las rocas. Por ultimo dejan caer un bloque de piedra desde lo más alto del dojo sobre el abdomen del chico para que este se rompa sumado al método de entrenamiento de Akisame fue como recordar viejas épocas de su entrenamiento

\- Bien, Ise-kun…ya estas dominando las técnicas del Kenpo – Dijo el maestro del sombrero

\- Gracias, Sifu – Dijo el mencionado saludando

\- Por cierto, quería agradecerte por consolar a Renka – agradeció el maestro de Kenpo Chino del dojo – Pero me surge la duda de cómo eres tan bueno con las mujeres –

\- Ah, sobre eso – Dijo el rubio para que le enseñe tres fotos una donde están varias chicas en traje de baño, otra donde están en traje de gala y la última donde están en Qipao

\- ¿Quiénes son estas bellezas? – Pregunto Ma lujuriosamente molestando al castaño

\- Son mis prometidas y mi harem – Respondio el rubio - Y le pediré que no vuelva a hacer eso -

\- ¡¿H-H-H-Harem?! – Exclamo el maestro del sombrero incredulo al punto de tartamudear - ¡¿Sabes que eso es…?! –

\- Si va a decir que es ilegal, tengo una amnistía de harem e incesto como un permiso especial para eso…como parte del pago de salvarles el trasero a las potencias mundiales – Comento el rubio mostrando una copia del documento mencionado

\- Suertudo – Dijo el hombre del sombrero

\- Bueno, tengo que ir a Nerima – Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el maestro chino

\- Debo consultar algo con una conocida – Respondió el rubio para tomar su moto e irse a…

\- Escuela de Chicas San Hebereke – Barrio de Nerima –

Vemos como el rubio llegaba a una entrada elegante pero en ese momento vio como varias chicas con perseguían a un anciano bajito vestido de ninja con un gran bulto verde donde noto que tenia

\- Jijiji…hay que lindo tesoro – Dijo el anciano para que el rubio se quitara el casco poniéndose en su postura del [muro de hierro] para realizar un golpe con la izquierda para hacer una apertura para que en un rápido movimiento ataque con un golpe de derecha al punto de que el aire del impacto mando a volar el bulto hacia las chicas

\- **¡[Sweh-Hon-Gwon]!** (Puño tritura almas) – Exclamo el rubio para que atrapara al viejito y lo lanzara contra las chicas que le dieron una paliza pero entre ellas estaba una hermosa chica conocida para el chico

\- ¡Ise! – Exclamo la hija de los Saegusa sorprendida

\- Y-oh, Mayumi – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto curiosa la morena

\- Vine a invitarte a salir – Respondió el chico

\- ¡¿E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamo la morena de ojos rubí sonrojada

\- ¿Estas libre? – Pregunto el rubio de ojos azul verdoso/violeta

\- S-Si – Respondió la morena tímidamente mientras las demás chicas empezaban a murmurar cosas como "que chico tan guapo" "que suerte tiene Saegusa" "quisiera tener un novio asi"

\- ¿Puedes esperarme aquí? –

\- Claro –

La Saegusa volvió a su salón pero no sin antes mandar a volar al anciano libidinoso con una patada de [Mizuken] mientras el Dorian vio pasar a un panda perseguido por una pelirroja, un kendoka, un chico de paliacate, a un chino, a una chica china y otros personajes peculiares

\- Vaya que este barrio es ajetreado – Comento el [Maestro Asesino] para recargarse en la entrada con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

En ese momento su cita salió para que le diera el casco y se fueran a un lugar conocido por la chica mientras él asegura su vehículo

\- ¿Y porque me invitaste? – Pregunto la chica comiendo un helado de fresa

\- Para agradecerte tu ayuda, recordar viejos tiempo y pedir ayuda estratégica – Respondió el chico tomando un helado flotante

\- Entiendo – Dijo la morena para que el rubio sacara un mapa siendo que no había problema porque era un sitio privado

Issei procede a explicarle como está la situación a Mayumi y su estrategia pero…

\- Tendría que colarme por la academia para ponerlas pero…- Decía el rubio

\- Seria difícil puesto que Sona Sitri y sus siervos lo vigilan – Dijo la morena recibiendo una afirmación pero el hijo de los Dorian reacciono viéndola seriamente

\- Espera – Dijo el rubio - ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto sorprendido

\- Los [Asesinos Japoneses] hemos estado vigilando a Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri desde que volviste a Francia… - Respondió la morena

\- Entiendo… ¿pero cómo puedo hacerlo? – Se preguntaba el rubio

\- Creo que hay una solución -

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Pedirle ayuda a "ellas" que están en la academia –

\- ¿Ellas? –

\- Rico y Freon Mutsuzuka, Chloe-neesan y Lecty-chan – Dijo la hija mayor del clan Saegusa – Freon-san es la directora, Chloe-neesan es la maestra de civismo, Rico-chan como Lecty-chan están en 3° año siendo que Rico-chan es parte del comité disciplinar y Lecty-chan va todos los jueves como los viernes por los temarios mientras sigue su carrera de idol –

\- Entiendo – Dijo el rubio – Entonces iré a Kuoh mas tarde –

Mayumi e Issei estaban disfrutando de su cita hasta que el rubio tuvo que llevar a la chica a su casa pero no sin antes despedirse con un tierno beso en los labios para que la Saegusa entrara con la cara roja. Posteriormente se dirigió a Kuoh pero no sin antes llamar a Ryozanpaku donde Apachai le contesto "tenemos a su niño" para que luego llamara Miu disculpándose y que no se preocupara como tuviera suerte

\- Calles de la ciudad de Kuoh –

El hijo de los Dorian iba en su motocicleta tranquilamente en dirección hacia la academia cuando de pronto vio como una persona con lentes y boina venia corriendo para que viera como tenía a muchas personas detrás de ella que gritaban "I-Lect...Kawaii" para que se estacione en la esquina

\- ¡Sube! – Exclamo el motociclista para darle un casco siendo que la chica lo tomo y con una acrobacia subió al vehículo de 2 ruedas para irse a toda prisa siendo que los perseguidores empezaron a hacer rabietas

\- Gracias por salvarme – Dijo la persona que se notaba que era una chica

\- No es nada, pero…¿Por qué te perseguían? – Pregunto el chico curioso

\- Es que…- Decía la chica tímidamente

\- Bueno si no me lo quieres decir, no hay problema…no te voy a obligar – Dijo el motociclista

\- G-Gracias –

Ambos llegaron cerca de un parque para que la chica bajara siendo que esta se quitó los lentes y la boina dejando ver a una hermosa rubia de pelo corto con el fleco que le cubre la frente como dos mechones que tiene aspecto de orejas, grandes ojos de esmeralda y un cuerpo desarrollado a pesar de ser menudita (93-56-88 cm)

\- Me presento soy…- Decía la rubia

\- Tiempo sin vernos Lec-chan – Dijo el motociclista para que ella viera como la persona que la salvo se quitaba el casco dejando ver a un rubio bishonen con mechas rojas y puntas de color negro ébano. La rubia se sonrojo pero al ver la sonrisa del chico supo quién era a pesar de su aspecto puesto que era la persona que más quería y su gran maestro…

\- ¡Alex-kun! – Exclamo Lec-chan muy feliz

\- Ha pasado un tiempo Lec-chan – Dijo Alexandre mientras le acaricia su cabeza

\- ¿Qué haces en Kuoh? – Pregunto la rubia – La última vez que supe de ti, estabas en China -

\- Es una laaaarga historia, por ahora me aceptarías la invitación a un café cerca de aquí donde podremos tener privacidad –

\- S-Si –

Ambos rubios fueron al restaurante al que fue una vez con Rias cuando eran novios pero nunca pensó que volvería aquí

\- Restaurante –

Alexandre y Lecty se encuentra en un edificio de 5 pisos siendo que tiene reserva la última planta para los dos mientras Issei toma una taza de té junto con unos bocadillos, Lecty come un pastel helado de té verde. Ambos disfrutaban la privacidad que les brindaba el lugar para explicarle sobre Valerie y porque debe salvarla

\- Entiendo – Dijo la chica sorprendida puesto que no pensaba que algo así pasaba en su academia para escribir unos números en una hoja de una libreta – Te paso el número de Rico-san y de Chloe-sensei para que te contactes con ellas, yo te ayudaría pero casi no voy a la escuela excepto los jueves y viernes como los días de exámenes –

\- Te entiendo y te agradezco por los contactos – Decía el rubio para que terminaran de comer sus postres para que la llevara a donde iba a tener una firma de autógrafos para llamar a ambas chicas y citarlas en un café concurrido que era parte de la [Fundación Nike] pero habia salas secretas para reuniones con y de [Asesinos]. El rubio espero en su mesa de la sala Premium a sus invitadas para que viera solo a una hermosa chica de cabello azulo oscuro, piel blanca y ojos morados vestida como profesora; con un saco de oficinista azul, falda a juego y tacones negros

\- ¡ISE…¿Eres tu?! – Exclamo sorprendida la peli azul

\- Tiempo sin vernos Chloe – Dijo el mencionado

\- Mayumi-san me dijo sobre tu nuevo look pero esto es más allá de lo que imaginaba - Dijo la identificada como Chloe para que Issei pidiera un poco de helado de té verde mientras ella pidió un helado de durazno- Si me llamaste fue por que necesitas mi ayuda –

\- Si fuera por mí no quisiera molestarlos a ustedes puesto que aún no se recuperan de la purga de Gedo Tachibana –

\- Si, quien pensaría que un miembro del clan Tachibana pudiera hacer algo tan cruel – Decía Chloe melancólicamente

\- No te preocupes…después del [ocaso eterno]…me comprometo a resurgir a los [Asesinos Japoneses] - Dijo el [Maestro Asesino Francés] decidido sonrojando a la Saegusa

\- Ise…- Dijo la peli azul sonrojada – De acuerdo…con que quieres que te ayude – para que ambos planeen la distracción para ese día

\- Ryozanpaku –

Después de dejar a Chloe en su casa se fue a donde estaba hospedado para ver como Miu y Kenichi eran más cercanos, a pesar de las protestas de Hayato. Mientras que Shigure y Renka eran como muéganos con él…trataban de estar todo el tiempo posible a su lado e incluso surgió una rivalidad…que hasta ahora Shigure estaba ganando por que ya se había dado su primer beso con Issei

\- Estoy en casa – Dijo el rubio estacionando la moto

\- Bienvenido – Dijo Miu para que este le sonría mientras le da unos suvenires que compro en el restaurante donde fue - Wow, ese lugar es uno de los más finos de Japón –

\- Yo quiero – Dijo el maestro de Muay Thai

\- No, será el postre para la cena – Exclamo la rubia

\- Issei-kun…¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? – Dijo el maestro de Jiujitsu

\- Claro –

En tanto Kenichi continúo su entrenamiento de Kenpo Chino con el maestro Ma que continuo con el trabajo de su camarada, pero el castaño tenia curiosidad de lo que hablarían ambos

\- Al día siguiente –

Kenichi y Miu estaban en el cuartel de la [Alianza Shinpaku] junto con sus aliados de los [Yomi]

\- Por cierto Kenichi – Decía el alíen

\- ¿Qué quieres Niijima? – Dijo el mencionado con algo de fastidio

\- Sé que en Ryozanpaku se encuentra un nuevo discípulo –

\- ¿Y? –

\- Pensaba que si lo podrías invitar a unirse a la alianza Shinpaku -

\- Lamento darte esta noticia pero él….-

No término la frase porque todos en el lugar sintieron un instinto asesino brutal que los estaba aplastando…incluso a Chikage que estaba en su Modo Yomi. Berserker solo sonreía pero se veía que estaba sudando

\- Comandante Niijima – Dijo el abanderado

\- ¿Qué pasa? Matsui –

\- Alguien no está atacando –

En ese momento vieron todos como varios de los soldados de la alianza mientras lo atacaban, aun cuando era rodeado por los soldados Shinpaku y varias chicas con armas

\- Son molestos – Dijo el sujeto con una voz muy grave (Nota: como la voz de Lambo de 25 años) para que este respire levantando los brazos extendidos hacia atrás para cruzarlos golpeando el suelo para crear un poderoso vendaval que manda a volar a sus enemigos con varios cortes e incluso rompió sus armas

" **[Façon Dorian:** **Déchirement du ciel]** (Estilo Dorian: Desgarrador de los cielos)"

\- Interesante – Dijo un rubio musculoso para atacar al encapuchado siendo que este esquivaba a sus golpes para en un parpadeo realizar un golpe con la mano derecha impactando sus dedos en el pecho del chico. Para que en 2 segundos el cuerpo del ex -segundo puño de Ragnarok aparezca con unas marcas de dedos profundas para que después de 3 segundos salga volando por una estampida supersónica

" **[Façon Dorian:** **Lance à la main 4000 lbs]** (Estilo Dorian: Lanza de mano de 4000 libras)"

\- Yare, Yare…creo que se me paso la mano – Dijo el atacante para ver a los demás - ¿Qué esperan polluelos? –

\- Este tipo me saca de quicio – Dijo la enmascarada para atacarlo con una patada que el encapuchado detuvo para realizar una sacudida de ki bajando a la chica con delicadeza

" **[Mahha ken Ogi: Sen-Nen gin Senbon teishite mahi] (** Puño Mach, técnica secreta: Paralización de los 1000 senbon de plata)"

\- ¿Q-Que me hiciste? –

\- Nada, solo que no puedo lastimar a una joven tan hermosa como tú – Dijo el encapuchado sonrojando a la chica

\- ¡¿H-He-Hermosa?! – Dijo la chica de la máscara sonrojada que por alguna razón molesto a Renka, la siguiente en atacar fue una rubia vestida de maid solo para ser detenida con un golpe con la mano abierta siendo que el brazos giro aumentando el impacto, dejándola fuera de combate

" **[Façon Dorian:** **Éléphant Bélier]** (Estilo Dorian: Ariete de Elefante)"

Posteriormente un chico de cabello blanca lo quiso atacar solo para que con dos dedos desvié su golpe para dejarlo inconsciente, luego siguió un chico vestido de forma militar para realizar patada circular que lo mando contra un muro

" **[Façon Dorian:** **Tornade Coup de pied - Stampede rhinocéros dendroctone]** (Estilo Dorian: Patada Tornado – Estampida del Escarabajo Rinoceronte)"

\- Este tipo es fuerte…ser capaz de mandar a Boris con esa facilidad – Dijo la pequeña morena ponerse sobre el tomándolo del brazo en un 4 para cambiar el para realizar – **[Kushinada Ryu: Gishiki no eikyō]** (Impacto de la campana ceremonial) –

\- Asi que este es el Jiujitsu estilo Kushinada – Decía el encapuchado – Pero para tu desgracia soy un usuario de la técnica que contrarresta tu estilo – para realizar varios movimientos musculares como corporales sin algún sentido para quedar con la posición dominante para noquearla con un golpe en la nuca con la mano abierta para dejarla en el suelo con delicadeza

" **[Muusou Insatsu]** (Sombra que asesina sin reflexionar)"

\- Que linda eres, es triste que tan joven ya tengas ese instinto asesino – Dijo el encapuchado

\- Oye, Oye… ¡¿La derroto como si nada?! – Dijo un tipo musculoso vestido de saco blanco y lentes

\- ¿Quién sigue? Niñatos – Dijo el encapuchado mientras se ponía en una posición de combate algo peculiar; sus manos estaba abiertas siendo que sus dedos veían al suelo mientras tenía una mano al frente otra poco más retraída como tiene el pie derecho un paso atrás y el pie izquierdo un paso al frente. En ese momento se lanzó el tipo del saco sin mover un dedo contra sus compañeros quedando a centímetros del suelo

" **[Kaze no sōkō-ken ogi: Asshuku kūki bazūka] (** Puño blindado de viento, técnica secreta: Bazuca de Aire Comprimido)"

\- ¡Ukita-san! – Exclamo el castaño – (¡¿Cómo rayos lo hizo?!) – pensó consternado

\- Si nadie va a venir….entonces iré yo – Dijo el encapuchado para desaparecer y aparecer del otro lado

" **[Yūrei-ken: Kaze no kuchibue]** (Puño fantasma: Silbido del viento)"

Tres segundos después cayeron varios soldados de la Alianza como el rubio que resultó ser una chica

\- ¿Esto es lo mejor que ofrece la alianza Shinpaku? – Pregunto el encapuchado burlón – Son solo escoria, a ver tu tabla de planchar – mirando a una pelirroja de boina verde molesta

\- Voy a matarte…. – Dijo la chica para realizar una serie de potentes patadas a quemarropa hacia el cuerpo del oponente – **¡[Mikeyopuchagi]!** – pero para sorpresa de todos…

\- ¡¿Detuvo las patadas de Kisara con una patada?! – Exclamo Ukita sorprendido

\- Ja…¿eso es tu mejor ataque? – Dijo el encapuchado – Te mostraste lo que es una ataque de piernas – en ese momento la ataco con una serie de veloces patadas…más rápidas que las de la chica para que la lance contra un chico peli azul con vendas en las manos

" **[Façon Dorian: Essaim de Guêpes]** (Estilo Dorian: Enjambre de Avispas)"

\- Veo que eres fuerte – Dijo el chico de las vendas para empezar a realizar golpes de boxeo que el encapuchado esquivaba como nada por lo que el pugilista realiza un…- **¡[Clinch]!** – Apresando a su enemigo para realizar un doble golpe al hígado – **¡[Pressing Liver Blow]! –**

Pero en ese momento ven como el encapuchado estaba como si nada para ver como sus manos estaban libres mientras estaban extendidas para devolverle el impacto del ataque

" **[Taichi Hyodo Ryuu: Ta hansha mirā hangeki]** (Taichi Estilo Hyodo: Contraataque de espejo reflejante)"

Provocando el chico escupa sangre y caiga inconsciente para que un rubio lo ataque pero el tipo de la capucha lo reconoció por lo que empezaron a luchar. El tipo de la capucha esquivaba los embates con relativa facilidad, dio un paso atrás y realizo una poderosa patada a gran velocidad, enviando una hoja afilada de aire comprimido que manda a una distancia considerable al chico estampandolo contra una pared sin mucho daño solo que su camisa quedo con un corte desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho con una marca de roce muy visible con el mismo patro que el corte de la camisa

" **[Façon Dorian: Jambe de Tempête]** (Estilo Dorian: Pierna Tormenta)"

\- Tu oponente seré yo – Dijo un chico de sombrero con pluma para que vea como le hace un counter para realizar golpes ligeros que regresa

\- ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto la pelirroja molesta

\- Está estudiando a su enemigo – Dijo Miu

\- ¿Estudiándolo? – Dijo Kenichi

\- Para estudiar a su enemigo solo usa esos japs…es algo básico en el boxeo – Dijo Niijima

(Asi que usa el [Go No Sen], eh) Pensaba el encapuchado para elevar su ki fuertemente apuntándolo a sus dedos para posicionarse en una forma que todos reconocieron

\- Imposible ese es…. – Decía Renka

" **¡[Hokuto Shinken Ogi: Suieishin: Mubyoshi]!** (Puño Divino de la Estrella del Norte, técnica secreta: Espíritu del agua que refleja: Sin Ritmo)"

El impacto fue tan brutal que derribo al enemigo pero los de la alianza no podían creer que alguien más que Kenichi fuera capaz de realizar esa técnica

\- ¡¿Alguien además de Takeda-san conoce mi técnica?! – Exclamo Kenichi

\- Pero hubo algo más – Dijo Miu

\- ¿También lo notaste? – Comento Renka

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- Él acaba de erradicar el problema principal que es que debes tocar al enemigo con tus dedos durante unos segundos, Kenichi-san – Explico la rubia

\- ¿Cómo es posible eso? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Uso su Ki en los dedos para compensar esa debilidad que tiene tu técnica de que debes tocar por unos segudos a tu enemigo con la punta de los dedos. Hizo que ese Ki tocara a Siegfried-san…es como si todo el tiempo lo tocara pero sin poner un dedo en él – Explico Renka – Sin embargo ese nivel de uso del ki es algo que no es tan fácil de hacer – reconoció abiertamente para que en ese momento salte al aire para lanzarse contra ellos varios goles a quemarropa que los deja gravemente lastimados para que los demás traten de hacer algo...solo para que su enemigo realize una patada que crea un torbeillino que manda a volar a los chicos para que los mande contra el suelo, empotrandolos en el mismo

" **[Tensho Hyakuretsu Ken]** (Cien golpes voladores que desgarran el cielo) + **[Yong-Hyun-Gak]** (Pierna Ascendente del Sabio) "

\- Ahora…- Dijo el encapuchado para quitarse el capuz de la cabeza para dejar ver a cierto rubio conocido por 3 de los capitanes de la [Alianza Shinpaku] – La prueba termino – con una sonrisa

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron Miu, Renka y Kenichi

\- Hola – Dijo el rubio

\- ¡¿Cómo que hola?! – Exclamo Kenichi molesto - ¡¿Por qué nos atacaste?! –

\- Sobre eso…- Decia el rubio de ojos heterocromaticos – Fue petición de Akisame-san – para que empezara a curar a todo con su [Palma de Dragón] para después disculparse y empezar a explicar el motivo del ataque

\- Entonces Akisame-san te pidió que nos atacaras para ver cuál era el nivel que teníamos y en que nos podía ayudar – Decia Miu recibiendo una afirmacion del rubio - Suena ha algo que él haría - suspiro derrotada

\- ¿Ayudar? – Pregunto Niijima

\- En términos de arte marcialistas estoy en el rango de [Gran maestro] – Respondió el rubio dejando a todos en shock para que….

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron los chicos en la base puesto que a pesar de ser tan joven estaba al nivel de los maestros de Ryozanpaku como los de Una Sombra Nueve Puños

Ya después de que todos estaban curados empezaron las presentaciones…

\- Me presento mi nombre es Issei Alexandre Dorian – Dijo el rubio saludando tomando el puño derecho con la mano izquierda

\- Me presento soy el supremo comandante de la [Alianza Shinpaku], Haruo Niijima – Dijo el chico de cabello verte con apariencia de Alien

\- A mi lado está mi gran comandante Kenichi Shirahama – Dijo el identificado como Haruo Niijima presentando al castaño

\- Estúpido alíen, él ya me conoce como conoce a Miu-san y Renka-san - Dijo el mencionado

\- Si es el caso te presento al segundo comandante, Ikki Takeda…conocido como Takeda el Boxeador – Dijo Niijima presentando a chico atractivo de piel bronceada, de cabello largo y color celeste amarrado con una cola de caballo y con varios mechonsitos que les sobresaltan en la frente y uno grande justo en el medio, sus cejas son un poco gordas de color azul oscuro, sus ojos son azules pálidos, es de estatura normal para su edad y su piel es morena.

Takeda lleva un traje de color marrón rojizo con líneas doradas, un pantalón de color negro y zapatos deportivos, sus manos están vendadas dejando al descubierto sus dedos

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo el presentado

\- Nuestro segundo comandante, Natsu Tanimoto…conocido como Hermit – Dijo el alíen presentando a un chico de apariencia musculosa y atlética, es alto, su cabello es rubio un poco largo hasta los hombros, ojos color gris y es de piel blanca. Viste una camisa de manga larga con el cuello blanco, sobre esta una camisa azul de manga corta, unos pantalones blancos y unos tennis azul con blanco. Pero el presentado se le quedaba viendo al rubio frente a él

\- Tiempo sin vernos…Issei – Dijo Hermit con una sonrisa forzada

\- Yare, yare…sigues teniendo el mismo carácter pesado de siempre, Hermit – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto la rubia de ojos azules que se había quitado la mascara

\- Si, este bastardo hace tiempo fue reclutado como un [Yomi] mientras que su padre fue reclutado parte de [Una Sombra Nueve Puños] – Explico el rubio de ojos grises

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron todos los presentes en la sala

\- Ise-nii…- Dijo Miu mirando al rubio - ¿Eso es cierto? –

\- Si, eso fue hace casi 5 años, en esa ocasión luche contra Narasimha, Sparna y él mientras mi padre lucho con Aagard Jum Sai, Akira Hongo y Ma Sougetsu – Dijo el rubio de ojos heterocromaticos sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- Ahora que recuerdo, algo nos había comentado Kensei-sama – Dijo la rubia lolita

– ¿Cómo están Kokin y Shou? – Pregunto Issei con una sonrisa

\- Kokin esta con su maestro en Tailandia mientras que Shou…- Decía el rubio de ojos grises

\- Murió protegiendo a Miu-san que me protegia de unos francotiradores – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al rubio para sonreír levemente

\- ¿Murió con una sonrisa y con paz? – Pregunto el chico melancólicamente

\- Si – Dijo el castaño para que viera como el rubio mantenía esa leve sonrisa mientras derramaba lagrimas

\- Ya veo –

Esa acción sonrojo a todas las chicas de la Alianza Shinpaku como a las Yomi puesto que esa expresión lo hacía ver muy tierno como apuesto además de ver que era alguien sensible

\- Sigo con las presentaciones – Dijo el alien – La capitana Kisara Nanjo, más conocida como Valkyria – presentado a una joven esbelta pelirroja de ojos verdes que tiene cierto aire rebelde. No tiene mucho pecho pero sus caderas como piernas están tonificadas (75-60-93 cm) siendo que es muy bonita

\- Un gusto y perdona por lo de "tabla de planchar" pero quería que pelearas con todo – Dijo el Dorian disculpándose

\- N-No te preocupes…pero me gustaría aprender a dar patadas tan fuertes y rápidas como tú – Comento con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras tenía un leve rubor

\- Veremos qué podemos hacer con ese asunto – Dijo el chico

\- El siguiente es mi más leal capitán Hibiki Kugenin, más conocido como Siegfried – Presento el "supremo comandante" Shinpaku a un joven alto y delgado, de cabello largo y plateado, de gran estatura, de ojos celestes, lleva sombrero y traje que parecen ser del siglo pasado, con adornos de oro, de color café, rojo y verde con botas de mismo color

– La siguiente es la capitana de la división armada y la líder de las valkyrias, Kaname Kugatachi…conocida como Freya – presento el peli verde a una mujer de piel oscura bastante alta y muy atractiva, con ojos azules y cabello castaño desordenado como corto. También cejas curvas y una cicatriz delgada corriendo por su mejilla izquierda. Ella es notablemente más delgada pero curvilínea y atlética con anchos hombros y caderas llamativas. Ella también tiene un pecho bien dotado con bastante musculoso y bien tonificado (87-61-88 cm). Lleva una camisa ajustada de color azul claro sin mangas y pantalones de spandex color azul oscuro con una chaqueta de cuero de color naranja y un colgante de oro con forma de ojo alrededor de su cuello

\- Las chicas con uniformes que se asemejan a los de estudiantes de preparatoria son el grupo armado de la Alianza y las subordinadas de Freya…las Valkirias – Presento el chico alíen-demonio

(Si supiera Rossweisse de esto…) Pensaba el rubio en como reaccionaria su querida y autentica valkyria

\- El siguiente es Yuuma Chiaki, más conocido como Thor – Dijo Niijima presentando a un hombre muy alto y musculoso. Tiene la piel ligeramente bronceada con el pelo negro corto y con patillas largas. Él es de complexión fornida con una gran barriga. Viste con un kimono sin mangas para mostrar sus brazos musculosos y lleva sandalias

(Este alíen o lo que sea ya se cree presentador ¿o qué?) Se preguntaba el rubio

\- El siguiente es el vice-capitán, Kozo Ukita…conocido como Ukita, el que derriba – Dijo el alíen presentando a un chico de cabello color castaño claro, bastante corto a los lados. Tiene un cuerpo grande y fornido, y siempre se le ve usando unas gafas de sol con un saco blanco y pantalón café con zapatos negro. En su rostro se puede apreciar una pequeña cicatriz

\- La siguiente es la vice capitana Shiratori – Presenta el chico alien a una mujer joven alta, de constitución delgada y pelo rubio largo ondulado en capas. Viste camisa blanca con una bufanda, pantalones oscuros y una larga capa azul que llega justo por encima de los tobillos (76-56-86 cm)

\- Oye estúpido alíen – Dijo Ukita - ¿Cómo que Shiratori es un chica? – pregunto sorprendido

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabias? – Pregunto el rubio para que el grandulón se desmayara - Ara…eso no lo vi venir – comento simplonamente para que la chica se deprimiera siendo que el Dorian la animo un poco diciéndole que es una belleza sonrojándola y que tratara de vestir más femeninamente

\- Ahora presento a los Yomi que se unieron a la Alianza Shin…- Decía Niijima pero no termino la frase porque termino hundido 2 metros en el suelo de parte de los mencionados

\- ¡No somos tus subordinados, estúpido fenómeno de circo! – Exclamaron los Yomi molestos

(Al menos en eso coincido con ellos) Pensaba Issei

\- Como el idiota esta noqueado los presento - Dijo Kenichi – El primero es un viejo amigo de la infancia, Ryuto Asamiya conocido como Odin – presentando a un chico de cabello lila liso. La esclerótica de su ojo derecho es negra con la pupila roja mientras tiene la esclerótica de ojo izquierdo normal y la pupila color azul. Viste una sudadera y unos pantalones deportivos

\- ¿Efecto negativos de SeiDou Goui, no? – Dijo el rubio recibiendo una afirmación – Pensar que existe algo así, Shou la uso contra mí pero al final quedó inconsciente –

\- El siguiente es un soldado de Rusia y alumno del puño de la destrucción Alexandre Gaidar, Boris Ivanov - Dijo el castaño presentando a un joven de cabello de color blanco, que lleva en punta ligeramente inclinadas; junto a ojos pequeños, que no hacen más que aumentar la seriedad que inspira. Tiene un rostro bastante serio, con una mirada que lleva el cejo fruncido la mayoría del tiempo. Posee marcas de camuflaje, dos en el lado derecho de la cara, y una en el lado izquierdo. Lleva en la frente una banda roja. Usa un uniforme de las fuerzas armadas

\- La siguiente es la llamativa Rachel Stanley conocida como Castor – Dijo el chico presentando a una bella mujer que tiene cabellos de color rubio y ojos color azules. Lleva los labios pintados y tiene una figura envidiable (90-63-89 cm). Llevaba puesto una camisa con los hombros descubiertos azul, mini falda y botines a juego con una mascada rosa atada en su cuello

Pero este vio como le entregaba la máscara al [Asesino] por lo que este la rechazaba sorprendiéndola

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Porque veo que eso es importante para ti y…- Dijo el rubio

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto Rachel

\- No me gustaría ver tu hermoso rostro que se opacara con lágrimas a menos que sean de alegría – Comento Issei – Pero puedo hacer esto – la toma de la barbilla para besarle la frente poniéndola roja como tomate siendo que Renka se puso celosa mientras Miu y Kenichi como los demás estaba sorprendidos

\- B-Bien continuo, pequeña es Chikage Kushinada – Dijo Kenichi presentando una jovencita linda y pequeña. Tiene el cabello largo y negro sedoso que lleva atado al lado derecho cayendo sobre su pecho; mientras que un mechón más pequeño cae sobre su lado izquierdo, hermosos ojos azulados. Vestida con una camisa roja y una falda crema junto con zapatillas a juego (64-53-65 cm)

Siendo que el rubio se pone a su altura para mirarla a los ojos mientras pone su mano en la cabeza

\- Chikage-chan…recuerda estas palabras – Decía él [Maestro Asesino] – Antes de una arte marcialista eres una jovencita…así que vive tu vida intensamente, haz lo que no has podido hacer y lucha por tus sueños…es la magia de la edad en la que estas – para acariciarle la cabeza

(Es mi imaginación o sonó como un anciano) Pensaron todos

\- S-Si, Issei-niisan – Dijo la mencionada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

\- La siguiente es la chica vestida de lolita, Rimi Kokorone – Dijo el discípulo más fuerte presentando a una chica que destaca por su estilo loli-gótico. Tiene el cabello rubio y corto hasta los hombros y una figura bien dotada para su edad (85-56-83 cm). Lleva un vestido oscuro que revela su pecho con correas en la parte central, un tipo de banda para la cabeza y mangas a la mitad de sus brazos. En sus piernas tiene medias negras con tacones altos hechos de oro.

\- Y por último esta Shougo Kitsukawa o más conocido como Berserker – Dijo Kenichi presentando a un chico alto, de gran musculatura y piel bronceada, trae un chaleco rojo sin mangas, una musculosa negra, pantalones grises y zapatos de color azul, blanco y negro con rayas grises, tiene ojos azules y cabello rubio

\- Perdona por lo de antes…se me paso un poco la mano – Dijo Issei

\- No tienes que disculparte, esa técnica fue excelente…nadie me había noqueado de esa manera y menos con un solo golpe – Dijo el rubio de ojos azules para darle un chile que el rubio de ojos azul verdoso y violeta atrapa para mascarlo sorprendiendo a quienes lo conocían puesto que él no era de compartir sus chicles

\- Ahora que conoces a nuestros peleadores, te propongo unirte a la Alianza Shinpaku como el 3° comandante – Dijo Niijima que se había recuperado del golpe

\- Entiendo pero deberé declinar tu oferta Niijima-kun debido a que yo ya pertenezco a un grupo –

\- Pero hay algo que quisieras, te ofrezco a Miu, Kisara, Freya, las Valkirias, a Rachel, a Rimi o a quien…- Decía el alíen ganándose una golpiza de Kenichi, Ukita, Takeda, las subordinadas de Freya, Rachel y Ryuto mientras los demás tenían una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Estúpido alíen, no ofrezcas las mujeres de otros/ a señoritas como mercancía – Exclamaron los atacantes dejando a Niijima con varias marcas de puñetazos y pisotones. Después del escarmiento, Issei empieza el entrenamiento de la alianza como de los Yomi ayudando a todos puesto que era un gran maestro pero sí bastante exigente puesto que no tenía piedad con ellos excepto con Kenichi pero le enseñaba a luchar contra mujeres y Takeda le ponia ejercicios de pies como musculares para aumentar el impacto y balancear sus musculos para que no tenga lesiones mientras que Shogo que solo le ponía ejercicios difíciles pero sencillos de hacer debido a que era un genio de las peleas.

\- Mas tarde ese dia - Tierras del clan Kuremisago -

Encontramos al rubio de ojos azul verdoso/violeta frente a una lapida que estaba grabada en piedra y decia "Kanou Shou", el chico hizo una oracion, dejaba unas flores blancas en la tumba y la refrescaba con vino

\- Aquí esta el vino que te prometí, amigo mio - Decía el [Maestro Asesino] para posar su mano en la lapida - Se que protegiste a Miu-san, a quien amabas, y que te fuiste con una sonrisa... eso fue algo que esperaría de ti, Shou...que en la muerte encuentres la paz que tanto has buscado y el perdón de tus pecados...[Requiescat in Pace] -

*Asi que has venido...a pesar de que has cambiado de aspecto, tu ki es el mismo* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a un hombre muy alto, delgado que todavía luce una constitución bien definida y musculosa, de piel clara con el pelo negro largo y recto que enmarca ambos lados de su cara con algunos mechones colgando sobre su rostro. Él también tiene un pequeño y desaliñado bigote. Su característica más notable son sus largas y puntiagudas orejas. Después de su última batalla contra Sakaki en sus años de adolescencia, recibió una gran cicatriz corriendo por el lado izquierdo de su cara cerca de su ojo. Vestido con un traje negro ajustado con una gabardina con colon en la parte trasera y guantes con los dedos medio e índice de color azul claro pastel. Lleva constantemente las gafas de sol con lentes triangulares - Issei -

\- Tiempo sin vernos Hongo-dono - Dijo el mencionado mientras mira al conocido como la "Mano de Dios" Akira Hongo, ex-maestro de Yami y antiguo miembro de [Una Sombra, Nueve Puños]

Los días continuaron por lo que el rubio conoció a James Shiba que lo reconoció como un [Asesino] por lo que le dijo a su discipulo que tuviera cuidado con él puesto que era peligroso. Además de que conocido a Danki Kugatachi que es el maestro y abuelo de Freya que vio su talento para la espada como para las armas. Así pasó sus días pero lo que no noto es como Rachel se enamoraba de él porque según ella "es muy apuesto y es como Kenichi Shirahama pero una versión mejorada" lo que aumento su rivalidad con Renka que también estaba enamorándose del rubio pero ambas notaron como Shigure era apegada a él.

\- 2 Días después – Cuidad de Kuoh –

Vemos como una joven de cabello azul amarrado en dos coletas siendo que tiene dos mechones largos que llegan a sus pechos a los lados de su rostro con ojos verdes azulados vestida con una camisa que deja ver su abdomen y pantalones de mezclilla con tacones cortos siendo que la ropa detona su figura delgada y estilizada (89-59-89 cm). Ella era la hija del clan Yatsushiro…Yuri Yatsushiro que se dirigía a la residencia Hyodo debido a que tenía que dejarle un comunicado de parte de la universidad al trio de la iglesia como a las Onee-sama. Mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su destino se encontró con una hermosa chica que tiene el pelo largo de color negro azulado y una franja que cae entre sus ojos que son de color azules vestida con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh para señoritas que se le ajustaba a su desarrollada figura (88-56-86 cm), esta chica era la hija menor del clan Mutsuzuka….Rico Mutsuzuka

\- Rico-chan – Dijo la peli azul

\- Esa voz – Dijo la morena azul para ver a la hija de los Yatsushiro – Yuri-san…tiempo sin vernos – saludo cortésmente

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la mencionada curiosa

\- Saegusa-sensei me envió a dejarle los apuntes a Phenex-san y a Toujou-san de esta semana – Respondió la chica con naturalidad puesto que la rubia de la trenzas de taladro era una gran amiga suya

\- ¿Chloe-senpai? –

\- Si –

Ambas chicas llegaron al lugar indicado encontrándose con una casa de 6 pisos bastante grande por lo que entraron para tocar el timbre de la puerta

DING DONG

*¿Quién es?* Pregunto una voz para que vieran a una rubia de ojos verdes pero eran algo vidriosos

\- Buenas tardes soy Rico Mutsuzuka vine a dejarle los apuntes a Phenex-san y a Toujou-san – Dijo la morena

\- B-Buenas tardes, Argento-san…soy Yuri Yatsushiro vine a dejarles un documento que les manda la universidad de Kuoh a las residentes de esta casa – Dijo la peli azul para que la puerta se abriera siendo que apareció una castaña de coletas y ojos morados pero como la rubia tenía los ojos vidriosos

\- La universidad ha aceptado el permiso que pidieron de la suspensión de sus estudios por 2 años – Dijo la Yatsushiro entregando 5 sobres a la rubia – Todo viene adentro –

\- Yo vengo a dejar los apuntes de Phenex-san y Toujou-san - Dijo la morena entregando unas libretas a la castaña

\- Si, es todo…ahora váyanse – Dijo la rubia fríamente cerrando la puerta de golpe dejando a ambas chicas sorprendidas para irse pero en el camino platicaba

\- Es mi imaginación o…- Decía la Mutsuzuka

\- Esas chicas son un peligro – Completo la Yatsushiro

\- Usaste…- Viendo como su ojos era de color azul hielo en la iris mientras que la pupila era blanca como la nieve para que volviera a la normalidad

\- Si, use mi [Visión de Águila]…me aparecieron marcadas de color rojo y cobre…- Dijo la chica de las trenzas -

\- Entonces son mitad humanas y mitad demonios - Dedujo la morena – En verdad que son un peligro para una diosa como yo – menciono preocupada mientras Yuri la mira con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- Como sea, vamos a la academia…deben de estar esperando por nosotras – Comento la peli azul

\- 2 días después – Academia Kuoh - Tarde –

Ya nadie estaba en la academia solo una hermosa peli azul intenso de ojos morados…esa chica era Chloe Saegusa que ponía las [bombas de señuelo de humo], las [bombas de impacto] y [petardos] grandes pero sin que el consejo estudiantil dirigido por Ruruko Nimura o el comite disciplinar se diera cuenta. Había sido descubierta por la directora de la academia Freón Mutsuzuka pero al saber que Issei le pidió el favor…se hizo de la vista gorda e incluso le ayudo un poco

\- Espero que no dañe el inmobiliario – Dijo la directora de la academia

\- No puedo asegurar nada solo que habrá daños menores – Dijo la maestra de civismo

\- Pues ya que – Dijo la Mutsuzuka resignada

\- Más tarde ese día - Ryozanpaku –

El rubio se preparaba para irse siendo que sus cosas estaban listas como tenía todo lo que necesitaba

\- ¿Entonces es el adiós? – Pregunto Miu

\- Mañana vendré a despedirme pero este es mi último día en Ryozanpaku – Dijo el chico con una mochila de viaje grande llevándose sus cosas mientras esta sobre su [Honda CBR1100XX Super Blackbird] – Les agradezco su hospitalidad – sosteniendo su puño derecho con la mano izquierda

\- No es nada – Dijo el venerable

\- Fue un gusto tenerte aquí – Dijo Ma Kensei – Dale esta carta a Yin-chan cuando vuelvas a China

\- Si – Dijo Issei

\- ¿Y que pasara con la otra moto? – Pregunto Sakaki

\- Vendré por ella mañana – Dijo el rubio para encender su moto e irse directamente y sin escalas a…

\- Iglesia abandonada – Cuidad de Kuoh –

El rubio se daba un baño para después ponerse su ropa como preparar sus hojas ocultas siendo una que tenía [La Hoja de Shock y la hoja fantasma] en el brazo izquierdo, en el brazo derecho usaba su [Guantelete Asesino personalizado y el cañón oculto] guarda sus [cuchillos arrojadizos] en su cinturón en los orificios que tenía, su [Kodachi] dada por Shigure, su [sable], su [cuchillo militar] en parte trasera de su pantalón de combate, una [Desert Eagle] como un [revolver de disparos mágico] que era un prototipo que hizo Airi parecido a un [Revólver Smith & Wesson Modelo 625] con el mango y el cañón color azul marino que guardo en fundas que estaban en sus costados, por ultimo su [rifle de aire] sujetado en su espalda

\- Estoy listo – Dijo el rubio para que mentalmente llame a su familiar – Ryuu llévate la moto y déjame en el [Little Wing] – en ese momento desapareció para llegar al lugar acordado puesto que hoy era el día en que debía rescatar a Valerie pero vio que tenía tiempo por lo que fue a poner más [bombas de humo señuelo] por la ciudad en puntos donde sean notorias como [bombas de gas comprimido]

\- 9:00 pm - Academia Kuoh –

Vemos como Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Xenovia Quarta, Irina Shidou, Ravel Phenex y Le Fay Pendragon estaban en la entrada de la academia mientras Kiba y Gasper cargaban lo que parecía una capsula. Lo que no notaron fue como un encapuchado las veía desde una de las torretas de la entrada del edificio

\- Así que llegaron – Dijo el encapuchado para aparecer en la entrada del edificio del club de ocultismo…al estar ahí le entro un poco nostalgia por los tiempos que vivió aquí como las aventuras y batallas en las que se vio involucrado – Es extraño pensaba que lloraría o derramaría lagrimas pero solo siento asco y repulsión por este lugar…supongo que realmente odiaba ser el siervo de Rias – se decía a si mismo puesto que él tuvo que pasar demasiadas humillaciones como insultos, momentos degradantes y vergüenzas solo para vivir una vida normal. Por supuesto que le había reclamado a su madre al punto de gritarse uno al otro como disculparse y perdonarse. Paso a la entrada para ver como esta tenía un círculo mágico de protección – Pensaron en todo – saco su revólver y con un ataque realizo el ataque counter de todas las magias….[Gram Demolition] es una magia que destruye el registro de la magia (Gram). Utiliza una compresión de partículas de energía de gran poder (poder dragoncito). La energía comprimida viaja a través del reino físico en comparación con la dimensión de la Información de donde se manipula las runas para crear magia. A pesar de que se llama magia, se trata simplemente de una bala de cañón de energía pura que no tiene ni la estructura ni una secuencia mágica para modificar un evento.

Al usar esta magia, el encapuchado destruyo el circulo de protección que tenía la entrada para que usando unos instrumentos abriera la puerta y usando su [vista de águila] localizo a Valerie en lo que parecía ser una habitación en el ultimo piso

En tanto en la sala mencionada se encontraba una hermosa joven de piel blanca con el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con tirantes negros que veía la ventana de la habitación que le había dado a Rias para que se quedara durante su estancia en Kuoh

\- Es hermosa la luna…este lugar es frio y oscuro como lúgubre…es muy acogedor – Dijo la rubia para que en ese momento alguien estaba detrás de ella para taparle la boca y darle un shock eléctrico

\- Perdóname – Dijo el individuo que ataco a la rubia revelando al [Maestro Asesino] que salía de las sombras para sacar un papel que lo puso en el cuerpo de la chica para tele transportarla pero sintió como los Gremory y sus amigos se acercaban a la sala del club por lo que uso su [Visión de Águila] al mismo tiempo saca su reloj de bolsillo multifunción apareciendo el detonador de las bombas, esperando el momento adecuado

\- Todo esta listo – Dijo la pelirroja – ¡Apúrense par de inútiles! – exclamo molesta

\- Pesa – Se quejaba el Dhampir

\- ¡YA SE UN HOMBRE…MALDITO TRAVESTI! – Exclamo Akeno enojada

\- ¡Ise-san era más hombre que tú! – Exclamo Asia

\- Tranquílense – Pidió el [Caballero] Gremory

\- ¡Ahora tu principito de cuarta te metes! – Exclamo la Phenex molesta enojando al rubio que solo apretó los puños para que le diera ánimos para dejar la capsula e irse

\- ¡¿A dónde van?! – Pregunto Rias molesta

\- Usted ya no es la misma Buchou…si la viera Issei-kun se decepcionaría como pensaría que su sacrificio fue en vano – Decía el príncipe de la academia Kuoh – Al menos yo quiero recordarlo como un gran héroe que murió con honor que verlo como un homúnculo o muerto viviente

\- Y-Yo igual…al menos sé que Ise-senpai está bien donde quiera que este – Dijo Gasper – Lucho por nosotros, y más por ustedes que le dejaron por basuras que fueron sus novios…él estuvo triste y al menos pudo platicar con nosotros siendo que jamas nos perdonaría que no respetáramos su descanso eterno –

Las chicas apretaron los dientes como los puños puesto que todo había sido su culpa y ahora descaradamente querían remediar su error reviviendo a su gran amor… ¿pero eso sería suficiente?

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los rubios ya no estaban por lo que las chicas decidieron ya no prestarles atención y seguir con su plan...Rias se acercó a la puerta pero noto algo extraño…¡¿El sello para que Valerie no escapara fue destruido?!...era imposible…Le fay lo había hecho bastante encriptado…incluso a ella y Akeno se les hacía inviolable

\- Rias-sama…la única opción que existe es que alguien usara [Gram Demolition] – Dijo la rubia Pendragon

\- ¡¿Te refieres a la magia counter de todas la magias?! – Exclamo la pelirroja – Eso no puede ser…ninguno de miembro de las 3 facciones ha registrado ser un usuario...incluso solo se le considera como una magia teórica –

\- No hay otra explicación – Dijo la maga

Rias iba a abrir la puerta cuando

¡BOOM! ¡KA-BOOM!

En ese momento se escucharon unas explosiones como estallidos por lo que vieron como salía humo y llamas de la escuela por lo que rápidamente fue contactada por…

*Rias, soy Sona*

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la mencionada

*Alguien preparo un atentado en la cuidad como la academia están con muchas columnas de humo y llamas sobre salen de los edificios* Decía la Sitri menor *Mis chicos y yo estamos checando la academia pero necesito que vayas a la ciudad*

\- Pero…-

*Es nuestro territorio, ten eso en mente*

\- Esta bien, voy en seguida – Dijo la heredera Gremory molesta – Chicas ya oyeron, Le Fay quédate aquí y cuida el cuerpo…Irina, Ravel vienen con nosotras –

\- Si – Dijeron las mencionadas para que desaparecieran en un círculo mágico ordinario siendo que la maga invoco dos círculos mágicos como defensa, En ese momento la rubia empieza a oír un chirrido que se escucha al rasguñar un pizarrón, siendo que anula y destruye las runas de sus círculos mágicos y provocarle mareo creando un efecto alucinógeno en la chica, lo que afecta su equilibrio y la noquea

\- Eres un genio Le Fay…lástima que te hayas convertido en algo así – Dijo el encapuchado mientras dejaba suavemente a la chica en el suelo para abrir la capsula para ver una versión de su cuerpo por lo que se sorprendió para sonriera levemente puso su mano sobre el organismo por lo que se forma una gran masa de aire frío que contiene una niebla de nitrógeno líquido, polvo de diamante y partículas de hielo seco para cubrir su mano con [poder de la destrucción] y golpear el cuerpo haciendo que este se desintegre – Ahora del plan B –

\- Centro – Cuidad de Kuoh -

Rias y las demás vieron como todo fue una distracción de alguien puesto que las columnas de humo fueron hechas por unos frascos mientras que las llamas eran efectos especiales. Sin embargo la duda era porque, por lo que de inmediato fueron de regreso a la academia si no fuera por que recibieron un disparo para aterrizar en la torre del reloj donde Issei espero su primera cita

\- ¿Quién oso dispararme a mí y a mis lindos sirvientes como a mis aliadas? – Pregunto la pelirroja para que vieran como sale detrás de la torre un hombre de piel pálida morena que tiene el pelo corto, rubio y de punta, ojos verdes, una mandíbula cuadrada corpulenta y rastrojo constante. También tiene una gran cicatriz en forma de cuña en la mejilla izquierda. Él es delgado, con hombros anchos y muy alto

Lleva gafas redondas, una sotana gris de gran tamaño, pantalones grises, botas negras, una camisa de color negro, un alza cuellos, guantes blancos y una cruz roja alrededor de su cuello. Los guantes, hay inscripciones en las cruces rojas dibujadas en el dorso de la mano. La mano derecha dice "Rito Nipon". La mano izquierda dice: "Padre del entendimiento"

\- Que mal educado soy, me presento soy Alexander Anderson…[Maestre Templario] del [Rito nipón...del rito japonés] – Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

\- ¡¿Un templario?! – Exclamo Irina - ¡Es imposible!...ellos desaparecieron durante las cruzadas –

\- En eso se equivoca señorita Shidou – Dijo el rubio de lentes – Nosotros simplemente pasamos a la clandestinidad pero estamos activos…ustedes nos conocen como...[Industrias Abstergo] – explico el hombre

\- ¿Qué quiere un [templario] de mí? – Dijo Rias autoritariamente

\- Kukuku…eres una mocosa con una bocota muy grande y lengua afilada – Dijo el rubio enojando a la pelirroja – Solo vine a ver a la ex del [Instructor Templario] Kaito Okumura como los [novicios] Takeshi Tanimoto que es de familia [Templaria], Akira Kojou, Kenta Mishima y Hibiku Nakamura…vaya bellezas consiguieron esos inútiles –

\- ¡¿Ellos eran [Templarios]]?! – Exclamaron las Gremory como Irina

\- Claro que sí, ¿creyeron que las amaban? – Se burlaba Anderson – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¡QUE ESTUPIDAS SON SI LO CREEYERON!...Ellos recibieron las ordenes de separarlas de Issei Hyodo a quien íbamos a reclutar después de que lo desecharan como basura barata debido a su [Boosted Gear]…hubiera sido un gran soldado de nuestra [Orden] con un buen lavado de cerebro – ese comentario dejo dolidas Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia e Irina mientras derramaban lagrimas - Todo iba bien hasta que ese maldito pervertido inútil murió como la sabandija que fue –

En ese momento un ataque de poder de la destrucción, rayo sacro, lanza de fuego, senjutsu, energía sacra y fuego fue contra el tipo que dio una voltereta lo esquivo

\- ¡JAMAS TE ATREVAS A LLAMARLO ASI! – Exclamaron las chicas iracundas

\- Que miedo, que miedo – Dijo Anderson para que sacara un dossier de su gabardina que arrojo a los pies de Rias

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto la [Reina] Gremory

\- Velo – Dijo el tipo de lentes

Las chicas vieron el documento para ver como TODO lo que dijo el [Maestro Templario] era verdad como sus verdadera identidades así como cuales eran su opinión de cada una de ellas, como iba a reclutar a Issei, lavarle el cerebro, convertirlo en el [Maestre Assasins Hunters] para que cazara al [Centinela del Silencio] y posteriormente doblegar a las 3 facciones ante ellos como a todo el mundo natural y sobre natural en nombre de los [Templarios]. Al saber esto se sintieron como unas completas estúpidas e ingenuas ya que cayeron en los planes de esos tipos y terminaron alejándose de un chico prácticamente único; era amable, lucha por quienes le importaban, siempre las protegía, pervertido pero fiel a ellas, era el héroe de las 3 facciones al sellar a Trihexa y evitar que su hermano como otros más se sellaran con la bestia del apocalipsis por 10000 años.

Ante tal revelación cayeron al suelo llorando lagrimas como María magdalena mientras golpeaban el suelo donde estaban sangrando sus puños mientras gritaban de dolor, rabia, ira, impotencia y frustración pero sobre todo de tristeza mientras él [Templario] se regocijaba por el placer retorcido de verlas así

\- No...No...¡NO!...¡MI ISE MURIO Y TODO POR SU CULPA MALDITOS MISERABLES! - Exclamo Rias bramando de dolor mientras lloraban - MI AMADO [PEON] SE FUE POR MI CULPA...YO LO MATE...SI NO FUERA POR QUE FUI TAN ESTÚPIDA...AHORA...ÉL...ÉL...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - se retorcia del dolor

\- ¡¿POR QUE FUIMOS TAN INGENUAS?!...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - Gritaba Akeno llorando puesto que por su credulidad perdio al amor de su vida

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! - Exclamo Asia llorando para desmayarse

\- ¡Senpai!...sniff...baaah...¡Ise-senpai! - Decia Koneko para hacer una pausa y exclamar - ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - grito a todo pulmon

\- Ise...no...no - Decia Xenovia golpeando el suelo con su puño mientras lloraba - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

\- ¡¿POR QUE TUVIERON QUE HACER ALGO TAN CRUEL?! - Exclamaba Irina - ¡SI NO FUERA POR USTEDES...! -

\- ¡SON UNOS MISERABLES...POR SU CULPA PERDIMOS A ISE-SAMA! - Exclamaba Ravel llorando

\- ¡¿Ahora nos van a culpar de algo que desde un principio fue causado por su debilidad y falta de compromiso?! - Exclamo el rubio alto ofendido - ¡¿Acaso es nuestra culpa que no fueran autenticos sus sentimientos?! - para empezar a dramatizar -¡¿Acaso es nuestra culpa que sean unas zorras?! ¡¿Acaso es nuestra culpa que sean unas putas de culo suelto?! ¡¿Acaso es nuestra culpa que muriera por golfas de quinta?! - exclamaba como dramaturgo el [Templario] - Ofrezcan sus cuerpo como putas de culo suelto que son, cobren bien y no tendran que preocuparse de...- pero tuvo que esquivar otro ataque viendo como las chicas lo miraban con rabia y furia para que vean como el tipo las mira nuevamente con una sonrisa asquerosa y desagradable

\- ¿Por…que…nos…dices esto? – Pregunto Rias entrecortadamente por el llanto

\- Solo para ver la cara tan patética que pondrían – Dijo Anderson – ¡Y valio la pena! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – reía como maniaco mientras abría sus manos para sacar de sus mangas varias hojas creando un tornado en el cual desaparecía dejando marcado en aquellas chicas un gran odio hacia los [Templarios]

(Juro que los hare pagar...los [Templarios] pagaran por esto) Pensaba Rias llorando mientras deshacía una piedra con su [poder de la destrucción] al apretarla empezando a albergar un odio hacia los [Templarios]

(Fase 1 y 2…completada) Pensaba Anderson para que tomara su verdadera forma que era la del [Maestro Asesino] Issei Alexandre Dorian (Bendito poder del infinito y los sueños que me permite transformarme en lo que quiera)

\- Salón del club de Ocultismo - Academia Kuoh -

Las chcias volvian para, aun cuando paso todo esto, revivir a Issei como disculparse, consentirlo, darle su primera vez y casarse con él. Pero en ese momento vieron como Le Fay estaba inconsciente por lo que fueron a su auxilio

\- Le Fay...despierta...Le Fay - Dijo la peli blanca para que la rubia Pendragon despertara

\- ¿Que paso? - Pregunto Irina

\- No lo se de pronto empece a sentirme mareada...y luego no recuerdo nada - Respondio la maga

\- ¿Como esta el cuerpo? - Pregunto Akeno

\- Esta en la capsula...- Dijo Le Fay para que todas vean como este no estaba solamente una capa de hielo y una nube de nitrógeno

\- ¡¿Donde esta el cuerpo?! - Grito Rias

\- ¡No lo se! - Dijo la Pendragon desesperada

\- Esto fue obra de ese maldito Anderson - Conjeturo Akeno para que todas llegaran a la misma conclusión por lo que fueron por el [Templario] pero frente a ellos dos círculos; un del clan Gremory y otro del clan Phenex para que aparencieran Zeoticus, Venelana, Arender (Lord Phenex), Lumixa (Lady Phenex), Sun Wukong, Gabriel Grayfia y Sirzechs que no las veían precisamente con alegría

\- Baños terminales del templo Shao – China –

Encontramos a las [Nuit Vent] tomando un baño después del tan difícil entrenamiento que les puso la [Mentora] siendo que les puso a escalar edificios en Hong Kong como el International Finance Centre, el Bank of China Tower y el Central Plaza usando las unas palmas con ventosas y el [parkour]

\- Creo que mi madre si se paso con ese entrenamiento – Dijo la peli platina limpiándose el cuerpo – Mira que haceros escalar esos 3 edificios hasta la cima -

\- ¿Crees que es cansado? – Dijo Celestia – El Maestro Dominique nos hizo escalar y bajar 5 veces la Torre Iffel y el Tour Montparnasse solo usando el [parkour] y un para caídas por si nos caíamos además de pesas en el cuerpo –

\- Ni me lo recuerdes que fue una locura – Dijo Kalliste recordando el "entrenamiento" que tuvo con su suegro

\- Es verdad…- Decía Felicia – La que le espera a Ise – comento divertida

\- Hablando del rey de roma – Dijo la castaña de ojos esmeralda – He notado que Ise ve mayor de la edad que es dejando de lado la apariencia que le dio la pieza [Alfa-Omega] –

\- ¿Ara? – Pregunta Lisanna

\- ¿Es que no lo saben? – Comento Tomoe

\- ¿Saber qué? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Ise-chan en realidad es un año mayor de lo que aparenta – Decía Alizeé

\- Eso quiere decir…. – Decía la valkyria

\- Si, el entro a la academia a los 17 años – Respondio Celestia

\- Entonces…- Decía la nekoshou

\- Si, el seria de la generación de Sona Sitri-san si hubiera entrado en tiempo – Dijo Airi

\- ¿Pero porque no entro en el tiempo? – Pregunto Mai curiosa

\- Él fue enviado a los 15 años a Japón pero durante dos años estuvo ayudando a la hermandad de [Asesinos Japoneses] por lo que entro a los 17 pero con la ayuda de la [Fundación Nike] modificamos sus datos como pruebas de ADN siendo que ante los ojos públicos y de la academia entro a los 16 años como un estudiante normal – Explico Ellis

\- Probablemente después de esta guerra, lo siguiente que haremos seria la reconstrucción de la rama de [Asesinos] en Japón – Comento Lisha

\- ¿Haremos? – Pregunto Julia

\- Es algo que nos dio como misión el [Gran Mentor] de la orden – Explico Alizeé

\- Ya veo - Dijo Felicia

\- Después de eso nos casaremos con él - Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a las nuevas para que...

3...2...1...

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! - Exclamaron las nuevas sonrojadas

\- ¡¿C-Como que seremos las esposa de Ise?! - Pregunto Kalliste incredula

\- Él nos prometió que después del resurgimiento de los [Asesinos Japoneses] nos casaríamos - Explico Celestia - En si el entrenamiento era para eso hasta la aparicion de los [Assasins Hunters] -

\- ¿Pero incluso se casara con Alizeé-neesan? - Pregunto Mai

\- Ise tiene el permiso para la poligamia y el incesto tanto en el Vaticano como en los gobiernos mundiales asi como el permiso del actual lider del cielo, el Arcangel Michael - Explico Airi - Siendo que la pieza [Beta-Gamma] modifico su genetica por lo que aunque son del mismo padre y madre no están relacionados genéricamente...por lo que si quieren tener hijo no correrían con el riesgo de que nacieran con mal formaciones o algo así -

\- ¿Como lo sabes? -

\- Nee-san empezó a sentirse extraña hace unos dias para hacerle unas pruebas y arrojo que ya eran diferente su ADN y que su poder estaba modificando su cuerpo, pero al ser de la misma estructura genetica los cambios son mas intensos por lo que los puede sentir - Concluyo la Auditore

\- Vaya...- Dijeron todas puesto que era algo dificil de imaginar mientras la 3° hija de los Dorian estaba muy feliz de poder casarse con el hombre que ama

\- Sala principal – Castillo del Maou Lucifer–

En el lugar se encontraban Venelana Gremory, Zeoticus Gremory, Arender Phenex, Lumixa Phenex, Grayfia Lucifuge, Sun Wukong, Gabriel y Sirzechs Lucifer reprendiendo a Rias y sus siervas como a Le Fay, Irina y Ravel puesto que no solo iban a hacer algo que es un taboo incluso entre los demonios como es la necromancia…sino que también iban a usar a Valerie para su propósito siendo que la mencionada estaba desaparecida como el 1° [Alfil] de la pelirroja

\- ¿? –

En ese momento despiertan Valerie y Gasper en lo que parecía ser una sala para que vieran como estaban en un lugar que no conocían, pero a pesar de eso el lugar era un Pent House por lo que vieron todo alrededor

*Espero que estén cómodos* Dijo una voz para que vieran como en la puerta estaba un encapuchado por lo que se pusieron en guardia – Tranquilos, soy un amigo – comento el encapuchado para quitarse el capuz dejando ver a un rubio con mechas rojas y puntas color ébano siendo que tenía el ojo derecho de color azul verdoso y el otro de color violeta para que este tocara su dedo anular haciendo que este fuera cubierto con una capa de luz dejando ver a un castaño con el pelo algo largo como ondulado, ojos verdes, piel clara, era alto, apuesto y atractivo.

A pesar de su nuevo aspecto ambos Dhampir los reconocieron por lo que Gasper lo abrazo como lo hizo Valerie

\- Issei-san – Dijo la rubia

\- Ise-senpai Dijo el rubio

\- Ha pasado un tiempo Gasper, Valerie – Dijo el mencionado mientras sentía como ambos chicos lloraban – Te has vuelto toda una belleza Val y tú ya eres un hombre Gasper…es la primera vez que te veo vestir como tal –

\- Waaaa…que malo eres Ise-senpai…te he echado de menos – Dijo el rubio

\- Esta bien, si soy real y no una alucinación de tu cabeza – Dijo el castaño

\- Waaaa – Lloraban ambos rubios para que después de un rato se calmaran siendo que les revelo su verdadera identidad y todo lo demás excepto la misión pero les comento sobre la guerra en la que está actualmente y que pronto se daría la batalla final

\- Pero senpai, si es así…Buchou te ayudaría con mucho gusto – Dijo el [Alfil] Gremory

\- Gasper fingí mi muerte puesto que no quera involucrar a las 3 facciones nuevamente en una guerra secreta de más de dos milenios que no les corresponde. Después de todo, las facciones y sus aliados apenas se recuperan de la última batalla que tuvimos – Le respondía el castaño

\- Entiendo – Dijo el mencionado

\- El motivo por el que secuestre a Val fue por que Rias la iba a usar para traer mi alma usando su [Sacred Gear] – Explico el [Maestro Asesino] sorprendiendo a los vampiros

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Pregunto la Tepes

\- Después de que Serafall me informara de las actividades raras de las chicas, las estuve espiando durante los últimos días como destruí el cuerpo que crearon apenas hace unas horas y le envié el reporte a los líderes de las 3 facciones – Respondió el castaño - Si quieres juega con el PS4 que está en la sala, tengo unos juegos que pueden interesarte –

\- Si – Dijo el rubio feliz

\- Val, ven conmigo –

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada para irse con el castaño a otra sala para platicar

\- Bueno, voy al punto – Dijo el castaño – Quiero que te unas a los [Nuit Vent] –

\- ¡¿EH?! – Exclamo la rubia sorprendida - ¡¿Pero porque?! –

\- Me di cuenta de que Rias no podrá cuidarte y con ellas correrás peligro…si estas a mi lado, yo te ayudare a dominar tu [Sacred Gear], te volverás más fuerte y siempre que estés a mi lado te protégete…es cierto que como [Asesina] estarás en constante campo de batalla pero te daré las herramientas y conocimientos para que sobrevivas – Dijo el castaño - ¿Qué dices? – pregunto el chico pero vio como la vampira cerro los ojos para posteriormente contestar

\- Está bien, acepto – Dijo la rubia decida

\- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Me duele tener que dejar a Gaspar pero sé que estará bien, es un hombre de verdad, después de todo – Comento la rubia con una sonrisa

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño para darle una pieza [Beta-Gamma] que le dijo que se pusiera en su pecho que empezaran a escribir una carta para que realizara la ceremonia siendo que la rubia puso la pieza en su pecho – _**[Por orden de Issei Alexandre Dorian, portador del poder del inicio y el final…tu, Valerie Tepes volverás a caminar sobre este mundo…sella esta contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente]**_ \- En ese momento entro la pieza en el pecho de la Dhampir y bajo sus pies apareció el símbolo del sequito del castaño

\- 20 minutos después -

El Dhampir travesti había pasado 4 juegos de los que tenía el chico en esa habitación que no la ocupaba nadie

\- Gasper – Dijo Valerie

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado para que vea como su amiga le da… –¿Una carta? -

\- He decidido quedarme con Ise – Dijo la rubia

\- Entiendo – Dijo el rubio sorprendido puesto que no esperaba tal resolución

\- Desgraciadamente tendré que borrarte la memoria – Dijo el castaño sorprendiendo al [Alfil] Gremory

\- ¿P-Porque? – Decía el rubio nervioso

\- NADIE debe saber que estoy vivo…tarde o temprano se sabrá pero por ahora mantendré mi anonimato…no te preocupes tienes la carta y dejare grabado en tu mente el sentimiento de que ella está a salvo – Dijo el castaño – Mira una bolsa de ajos –

\- HIIIIII – Exclamo asustado para que el castaño se ponga frente a él

\- _**[Impacto de Amnesia]**_ \- Exclamo el [Maestro Asesino] golpeando ambos lados de la sien con la palma de la mano con precisión para que quede desmayado devolviéndolo a su habitación del club

\- Ahora estaremos en Ryu hasta mañana cuando vayamos a Ryozanpaku para despedirnos –

\- Si – Dijo la rubia para que el castaño la tome de la barbilla y le da un beso en la frente poniéndola roja como el cabello de Rias

\- Salón Principal – Castillo del Maou Lucifer –

La reprimenda continuaba hasta que cierta maid decidió intervenir puesto que esto parecía más una carambola que una reprimenda

\- Sirzechs-sama – Dijo la peli platina

\- Cierto, Rias comentaste que tenías información que añadir antes de que comenzáramos con su regaño – Dijo el pelirrojo medio

\- S-Si es esta- Dijo la pelirroja para entregar el dossier siendo que todos al leer esto se sorprendieron como empezaron a elevar sus auras

\- Esos miserables… – Mascullo Venelana furiosa

\- Así que desde el principio planearon todo esto – Mascullo Zeoticus como la castaña

\- Ri-tan – Dijo el Maou – Hay algo que no les conté, espere hasta ahora por recomendación de Grayfia pero veo que fue un error –

\- ¿Y eso es? – Pregunto Rias

\- Antes de eso, Ravel esto es para ti - Dijo la matriarca Phenex entregándole un sobre para que la rubia de trenzas lo abra para ver una carta y una tarjeta

 _"_ _Ciudad de Kuoh a 04 de junio de 2015._

 _Señorita Ravel Phenex:_

 _Por razones ajenas a usted, ha tenido que tomar la lamentable decisión de comunicarle que a partir del próximo día 04 de junio queda usted DESPEDIDA._

 _Muy a nuestro pesar, hemos tomado esta decisión debido a la falta de comunicación y de compromiso de su parte por lo que su cliente, osea yo, ha empezado a laborar su propia agenda por lo que sus servicios son prescindibles_

 _Se le entregarán todas las prestaciones y cargos correspondientes a su salario, así como una bonificación extra por su buen desempeño, también cartas de recomendación que le servirán como impulsor para trabajar con otros representados, que requieran de un trabajo tan esmerado como el de usted._

 _Sus derechos de trabajador y prestaciones, quedarán intactas hasta donde me corresponda realizaros._

 _He dejado su liquidación como esta carta con su madre en esta tarjeta de crédito y agradezco por gran colaboración en este tiempo_

 _Le deseo lo mejor y éxito en todo lo que haga_

 _Atentamente:_

 _Issei Hyodo_

 _Ex – representado suyo"_

Al ver esto empezó a derramar lagrimas puesto que el mismo castaño la despidió y lo mas triste es que jamas recibiría la carta de las manos del [Sekiryuutei]

Despues de eso Sirzechs le da un sobre a Le Fay como el de Ravel para ver una carta que decia:

 _"_ _Fecha: 03 de junio de 2015_

 _Cuidad de Kuoh_

 _Con la presente, solicito la cancelación del contrato de mago- demonio, que se encuentra establecido entre Le Fay Pendragon y yo, el Sekiryuutei como [Peón] de Rias Gremory, Issei Hyodo_

 _Por motivos personales y profesionales siendo que la susodicha está en una nueva actividad en la que esta por lo que no quiero ser un obstáculo o una intromisión en la nueva estapa de su vida. Es todos, gracias por los servicios y éxito en sus proyectos de vida_

 _Atentamente_

 _Issei Hyodo_

 _Contratado"_

\- Issei-sama...¿me despidio? - Dijo la maga incredula mientras Millicas miraba con lujuria los pechos de Rias y Akeno como el trasero de Xenovia e Irina, cosa que su madre se dio cuenta para que presionara un boton de un control pequeño... dandole una poderosa descarga de 45 000 V que dejaron al pobre pelirrojo menor chamuscado

Este "metodo" era parte de su tratamiento para que superara su "Sindrome de Issei" o "Sindrome de Ero"...siendo que empezo a actuar como el castaño; espiando a las Maids de la casa, sobandolas cada que podia, espiaba a Rias como a las demas de vez en cuando pero por el voto trataba de evitarlas lo mas que podia ...era algo extremo pero no habia mas opcion habian intentado de TODO

Pociones

Hipnosis

Tratamientos medicos

Tratamientos psicologicos

etc.

Y no daban resultados o habia avances en dichos tratamientos por lo que optaron por esto...era drástico pero había funcionado hasta ahora

\- Ya le he dicho que nada de pensamientos o acciones indecentes Millicas-sama - Dijo la peli platina

\- Si, Okaa...- Decia el 2° al trono del clan Gremory para recibir otra shock electrico

\- Recuerde que estoy en servicio, Millicas-sama - Dijo la Maid

\- Entendido...Grayfia...onee-sama - Dijo el chico apenas con fuerza mientras estaba con la cara en el suelo y una mano levantada

(Ya se paso de lanza) Pensaron todos los presentes

\- Volviendo al tema, como decia, Issei-kun dejo algo más que el grabador – Dijo el pelirrojo medio

\- ¡¿Algo más?! – Exclamo la pelirroja con desesperación en su voz para que le hiciera Sirzechs le hiciera una señal a su [Reina] a la par que Gasper y Kiba entraban a la sala. La peli platina apareció con un libro y varios sobres, para que le estos a los Gremory como a Irina y Ravel

\- ¿Por qué nos das esto? Onii-sama- Decía la pelirroja confundida

\- Estos sobres fueron encontradas en el cuarto de Ise-kun hace un año - Explicaba el pelirrojo

\- ¡¿Y porque no nos las diste antes?! – Exclamo la pelirroja enojada

\- Grayfia pensó que era pronto para dárselos por lo que acordamos que pasara un año les daríamos esto…pero veo que fue una decisión errónea – Dijo Sirzechs

\- Es verdad, perdónenme Ojou-sama, señoritas – Dijo la mencionada inclinándose

Las chicas estaban inseguras de si abrir o no siendo la primera Koneko y Ravel debido a que una carta era para ellas por lo que le pidieron a Grayfia que la abriera y se las leyera:

" _Lo que niegas te somete. Lo que aceptas te transforma"_

La dos lolis se sorprendieron al ver eso…simplemente decía eso y no entendían que significado tenia…

La siguiente fue Asia y quien leyó su carta fue también Grayfia:

 _"Ningún lugar en la vida es más triste que una cama vacia"_

La rubia se puso muy triste al punto de agachar la cabeza como derramar lagrimas porque no pensó que el difunto castaño se sentía así de solo

La siguiente fue Xenovia y quien leyó su carta fue Sirzechs:

 _"Existen cosas que nunca se recuperan:_

 _Una piedra después de haberla lanzado_

 _Una palabra después de haberla lanzado_

 _Una oportunidad después de haberla perdido_

 _Y el tiempo una vez que ha pasado"_

Siendo que como es una cabeza hueca, Xenovia como Koneko y Ravel no entendía que significaba ese mensaje que le dejo el hombre que ama

La siguiente fue Irina pero estaba temerosa de lo que podía contener la carta por lo que se la dio a Grayfia para la abriera y leyera:

 _"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener"_

Irina derramo lágrimas mientras se tapaba la boca sintiendo una certera puñalada al corazón puesto que ella lastima mucho a la persona que ama y él ahora estaba muerto siendo que jamás se podrá disculpar

Akeno le dio a Grayfia su carta mientras estaba con la incertidumbre de que palabras le dejo antes de partir hacia la eternidad su amado castaño

 _"El Amor salió de las zarzas con las cuencas de los ojos vacías bañadas en sangre. La Locura no sabía qué hacer, todos le estaban mirando, y sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho le prometió al Amor que a partir de ese momento sería su lazarillo. Y es por eso que dicen que el Amor es ciego y siempre va acompañado por la Locura"_

Akeno había oído esa leyenda de su madre pero no entendía porque le dejo eso esas últimas palabras

\- Onii-sama –

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

\- ¿Qué pasara con esas 2 cartas? – Pregunto Rias curiosa

\- Dos de ellas son una para Rossweisse-san y la otra para era tanto para Kuroka-san y Le Fay Pendragon-san –

\- ¿Puedes leer la de Rossweisse? – Pidio la heredera Gremory para que accedería su hermano

\- Dice así:

 _"El primer síntoma de que estamos matando nuestros sueños es la falta de tiempo"_ -

Todas entendieron que se refería a que ella como profesora no pasaba casi mucho tiempo con él…pero al menos ella se había ido con el castaño y sus pecados serian olvidados

Le Fay procedió a abrir la carta que era para ella y para Kuroka:

 _"Lo difícil es olvidar a alguien, con quien te olvidabas de todo"_

Al leer eso la maga rompió en llanto puesto que jamás pensó que ella sería tan importante para el castaño siendo que al menos la morena se fue con él

Kiba abrió su carta para encontrar:

" _Los reveses de la vida ocurren por algo, no lo olvides. Estoy seguro de que todo obstáculo que te encuentres será sólo el trampolín para saltar a algo mejor. No cambies y conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. Suerte amigo"_

El [Caballero] Gremory sonreía mientras derramaba lagrimas puesto que gran amigo se había ido pero le dejo un mensaje para toda la vida

Siguio el Dhampir que estaba nervioso pero con valor abrio su sobre:

" _Aunque cueste la despedida, la amistad no se termina. Esto es solo un hasta pronto. Suerte en esta nueva aventura."_

El Dhampir estaba como Kiba puesto su senpai que el le dejo un mensaje que siempre llevaría en su corazón

Ahora el turno de Rias pero la pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa tanto que le costaba trabajo abrir el sobre para que su madre y cuñada le ayudaran siendo que Venelana fue quien la leyó:

 _"Miró hacia atrás y apenas puedo creer todo el tiempo que pasamos en mutua compañía. Me resulta difícil de creer, ¿cuándo fue que cambiaste tanto y en qué momento decidiste cortar los lazos que nos unían? No entiendo. Jamás vi venir lo que sucedería porque ingenuamente, creí en tus palabras. Creí que lo que compartíamos duraría para siempre. Pero me demostraste que tristemente no se puede confiar en los demás, ni siquiera en aquellos que consideras como un pilar en tu vida."_

Al oír eso Rias empezó a llorar siendo que se sentía muy mal debido a que no pensaba que el castaño tuviera tales sentimientos por ella, fue egoísta y el destino se lo pago muy caro…su amado Ise…había muerto y ella lo mato…eso la devastaba cada día que pasaba

\- También encontramos este diario – Dijo Sirzechs enseñando el libro – Estaba en francés pero ya fue traducido al japonés, sin embargo, lo que contiene es algo fuerte para su estado de ánimo de hace un año por eso no se los di –

\- Queremos leerlo – Decía Rias para que Grayfia apareciera una libreta siendo que estaba en japonés – Aquí dice:

" _14 de febrero del 2012:_

 _Mi madre me ha dado la noticia de que tendría que ir con mis tios Sayaka y Keiji siendo que se harán pasar por mis padres pero les tuvieron que pagar para convencerlos…con una referencia asi…¿Qué me espera con esas merdes?"_ – Leia la pelirroja para que siguiera Akeno

- _"15 de febrero del 2013:_

 _He llegado a Kuo, mis tios, los Hyodo…curioso usan el mismo apellido que mi madre, pero si no mal recuerdo la sra. Hyodo es la hermana mayor de mi madre…Bueno me han recibido bien y se ve que son de fiar pero nunca he sido de los que confían en alguien facilmente"_ –

Después de la morena siguió Asia para que leyera la siguiente página

" _15 de enero del 2014;_

 _Llevo un año en Japón, siendo que extraño a C…no puedo comunicarme con ella por motivos específicos. Entrare en la academia Kuo donde son la mayoría mujeres. Eso es algo bueno podré usar el personaje que creo Ma Cherié de ser un degenerado y amantes de los pechos…creo que tengo cierta fascinación por los pechos grandes supongo que después de todo mis hermanas y mi madre tienen pechos de gran tamaño"_

La siguiente en leer fue Xenovia siendo que…

\- " _22 de febrero del 2015:_

 _Estoy en 2°, mi papel de pervertido me ha dado mala fama en estos 2 años y eso es bueno porque así le podre ser fiel a C…estoy usando a esos dos… Motohama y Matsuda…son un par de idiotas…pero par de idiotas que me ayudan aunque no lo sepan...hasta me dan lastima…van a morir vírgenes"_ -

La siguiente fue Irina

- _"15 de marzo del 2015_

 _Arregle una cita con esa chica llamada Yuuma, algo me dice que no debo bajar la guardia pero quien me vigila lo hace día y noche siendo que podría atraparla pero me expondría a una situación comprometedora…dejare que vaya todo según su curso"_ -

Siguió Koneko

\- _"20 de marzo del 2014_

 _Acabo de tener encontrarme con Rias Gremory, una de las Onee-sama de Kuo, la vi por la ventana…una mujer sumamente hermosa; piel blanca y tersa, hermosa facciones, un color de ojos llamativos, un cuerpo sensual para su edad y un hermoso como enigmático cabello carmesí….me ha cautivado su belleza. Es una musa pero para mí la única Afrodita es mi amada C"_ -

Las chicas en cada página descubrían más sobre quien fue realmente el difunto castaño. Pero les molestaba como estaba mencionando a una tal "C" en repetidas ocasiones

\- _"24 de marzo del 2014_

 _Parece que mi "novia" resulto ser un caído y me hirió de muerte…sin embargo estoy vivo…me pregunto qué paso"_

 _\- "25 de marzo_

 _Acabo de despertar con Rias Gremory en mi cama y mis tios que se hacen pasar por mis padres me tratan como un pervertido como estaba planeado y me entero que soy un demonio siervo de la princesa del clan Gremory. Después de eso, en la tarde me voy en su club me explica sobre mis deberes y otras cosas que me parecen una completa estupidez…espero que después de la graduación me libre de esas idioteces"_

 _\- "28 de marzo_

 _Acabo de conocer a una monja llamada Asia Argento… había oído de ella…creo que conozco a una celebridad. Después de guiarla a la iglesia recibo un regaño de mi maestra Rias…cielos, quisiera que no fuera tan pesada…se cuidarme por mi cuenta…"_

\- ¡¿P-P-Pesada?! – Exclamo Rias incrédula - ¡¿Acaba de decir que soy una pesada?! – expreso ofendida

\- _"29 de marzo_

 _Resulta que Asia trabaja para los caidos y me topo con una de mis antiguos objetivos…Freed Sellzen...si tan solo pudiera movilizarme…creo que hablo de mas. En fin…quise salvarla pero no pude…sigh…no había tenido tal impotencia"_

 _\- "4 de abril_

 _Asia ha escapado de la iglesia pero la caída que se hizo pasar por Yuuma revelo que su nombre es Raynare…me ha atravesado con una lanza y se llevo a Asia…demonios… esta es de las ocasiones que maldigo la decisión de mi madre. He decidido ir a salvarla aun si eso significa desobedecer a mi madre. Pero desgraciadamente tengo solo a la mano pocas armas y no puedo usar totalmente la [Boosted Gear] siendo que apenas con mis nuevos poderes pude despertar la fase [Twince Critical]. Lucho contra Raynare pero siento como Koneko y Kiba me observan…rayos, agradezco la ayuda pero no soy un novato en el campo de batalla. La derrote y Rias elimino a Raynare siendo que en mi mente dije:_

" _ **[Que en la muerte encuentres el perdón de tus pecados, Requiescat in Pace]**_ _"_

 _Por suerte Asia fue revivida por una [Evil Piece] por Rias…espero que a partir de ahora pueda vivir una vida relativamente tranquila como pueda cumplir su sueño…porque es un sueño hermoso…aun si nuestros caminos se separan algún día espero que cumplas tu anhelo de tener amigos…Asia Argento"_

- _"10 de abril_

 _Acabo de realizar una misión con una chica algo excéntrica pero agradable excepto por la espada que blande como loca. Después de eso, nos pidió un consejo…hubiera querido ayudarla pero debía de seguir mi papel de degenerado…espero ayudarla en su relación en un futuro próximo. Rias me hace una pregunta y le respondió recordando como conoc cuanto al amo"_

 _\- "11 de abril_

 _Vamos por los familiares para Asia y para mi…no es que esté interesado pero al final de viaje Asia obtuvo un Spirite Dragon que me ataca…quisiera usar la [Boosted Gear] para espantarlo pero sería equivalente a comprometerme y eso sería malo…debo hacer como si no supiera usar mi [Sacred Gear]. Rias vine a mi cuarto y quiere que le haga el amor…me gustaría pero am mis chicas jamás le seré infiel….más tarde descubro porque…esta comprometida con un pedazo de imbécil llamado Raiser Phenex…es de los tipos que no soporto…si no fuera por mi condición ese día lo hubiera hecho pedazos_

Al leer eso todas se quedaron petrificadas….¡¿Tenia a mas chicas aparte de esa tal C?!...para seguir leyendo

\- _"12 de abril_

 _Vamos a un entrenamiento de 10 días donde debemos aprender muchas cosas, he creado una técnica pervertida para no tener que usar mis técnicas especiales_

 _\- "22 de abril_

 _Es el dia del Rating game…no tengo miedo…he estado en el campo de batalla…mi preocupación es como me desenvolveré con mis nuevos compañeros y Asia resulto ser mas una carga que apoyo…Rias no le pone a aprender algo de defensa o hechizos de ofensiva…en verdad que no sirve como líder…sigh…es una princesita caprichosa y que debe de empezar a madurar o provocara desgracias irreparables"_

Cuando dijo eso Irina, la pelirroja sintió una puñalada en el corazón porque nunca pensó que tuviera tales pensamientos de ella y lo peor es que tenía razón en todo

\- " _25 de abril_

 _Desgraciadamente perdimos por mi propia incapacidad de actuar y ella se rindió…mi concepto de ella ha cambiado…ante mis ojos sigue siendo la misma niña caprichosa y cabeza dura pero con un gran corazón…solo debe de dejar de ser tan dependiente, orgullosa, tan cabeza dura y volverse más humilde…tiene potencial… por eso la salvare con los recursos a mi alcance_

La pelirroja se sorprendió y empezó a ver las cosas como eran y aceptar sus defectos como comprometerse a mejorarlos para que no vuelva a perder algunos de sus sirvientes…otra vez

\- " _26 de abril…._

 _Rias se ha mudado a mi casa y duerme conmigo siendo que debo de aguantar los berrinches de Asia…parece una niña chiquita…yo no me enamoro de niñas si no de mujeres"_

Al oír eso, la rubia Gremory bajo la mirada triste porque ante sus ojos era una niña y no una mujer…en pocas palabras le es indiferente como alguien del sexo opuesto

\- _"8 de mayo_

 _Rias nos presenta a Sona Sitri que es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil…luego pasa a presentar a Genshiro Saji…su nuevo [peon]. Es amable con Asia y bastante engreído conmigo…si tan solo pudiera actuar…lo hubiera rebanado en mini pedazos de imbécil_

\- _"9 de mayo_

 _Hacen una reunión en mi casa debido a que están limpiando el edificio del club. Veo que Kiba mira la foto que tengo con Irina siendo que cambia su mirada a una más sombría….supongo que es algo de su pasado…que idiota. Después en un juego de quemados recibo un golpe en mis genitales…miserables Merdes. Pero debo de parecer un imbécil para que la presidenta no sospeche….pobre ingenua. Descubro que el idiota de Kiba solo vive por venganza…morirá pronto. Me recuerda a algo que me conto mi madre sobre una chica buscaba venganza por la muerte de su padre y al final murió_

- _"10 de mayo…._

 _Tuvimos un encuentro con Xenovia Quarta y mi vieja amiga de la infancia, ese marimacho que se convirtió en una hermosa dama: Irina Shidou. Esa Xenovia se pasa de la raya…colmo mi paciencia por estar agrediendo a una pobre chica que la Iglesia desecho por salvar a un demonio…me desagradan las basuras como ellas, si tan solo no estuviera tan restringido les daba una verdadera paliza. Y el idiota se largó en busca de venganza…Rias nos cuenta por que el motivo de su venganza a Asia y a mi…me da lástima como pena pero lamento decir que morirá si sigue en ese camino. Siento que debo de ayudar a mi ama…me recuerda a mi hermana mayor…creo que es eso…la veo como una Onee-san._

\- _11 de mayo…_

 _Por petición de la cerrada y grosera mascota de la academia empecé a ayudar a Kiba con lo de su venganza. Le pedí a tarado de Saji que nos ayudara. Nos encontramos con ese desequilibrado para que luche Kiba con él y aparece el vejete de Valper Galilei siendo que él fue el autor de la masacre de los amigos de Kiba. Quarta me dice que él [Blanco] ha despertado….eso no es novedad…se incluso quién es y me sorprendí pero estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones. Sin embargo recibí un castigo por ese idiota y por arreglar los detalles que mi ama dejo sin atender…sigh…eso me pasa por ayudar a desperfectos como él…en fin como dice mi madre…por una acción siempre habrá una reacción tanto buena como mala. Llego a mi casa cansado y con el trasero adolorido por la idiota de mi ama y ese estúpido…Asia me recibe con un delantal…esto es cosa de esa pervertida de Kiryuu…Rias hace lo mismo…verlas así me recuerda esa ocasión en qu hicieron lo mismo…fue un detalle muy agradable. Mientras dormía con Asia y Rias algo llego a mi ventana y note que era Irina lastimada como el imbécil de Kokabiel aparece. Luchamos y con un poco de mi verdadera fuerza pude salir con la victoria además de que el idiota obtuvo una espada sacro demoniaca y me encontré con el blanco"_

 _\- "12 de mayo_

 _Me encontré con el blanco…un idiota en mi opinión…tuve que usar mi ki para hacerlo retroceder un poco al idiota ese…funciono y Xenovia como Kiba llegaron a tiempo junto con Koneko y Rias. Ella me tomo la mano…pude sentir su preocupación por lo que la apreté suavemente para calmarla…después de todo es mi ama y debo velar por ella hasta que nuestros caminos se separen"_

 _\- "14 de mayo_

 _Voy al templo donde vive Akeno para recibir Ascalon de Michael-san. Después de eso Akeno me abre su corazón…debió ser difícil ver como muere tu madre frente a tus ojos…no la puedo comprender puesto que yo tengo a mi madre con vida. Le hice ver que no debe negarse a usar su poder y aceptarse. Creo lo que decía E era cierto…tengo un encanto único con las mujeres"_

 _\- 15 de mayo_

 _Rias libero al dhampir travesti que tiene de [Alfil], tiene una [Sacred Gear] peligrosa pero es alguien que necesita ayuda…y se la daré…desde lo de Kiba me he preguntado porque tengo que arreglar todas las tonterías que ha hecho…tiene un buen corazón pero su orgullo como arrogancia la ciegan o no quiere ver sus faltas como líder"_

Rias empezó a apretar los puños…era cierto que todo se lo dejo a Issei en sus manos y ella fue tan desagradecida como para hacerlo a un lado….

(Soy una estúpida….perdóname Ise…perdóname... siempre te deje las tareas difíciles y pensaba que yo lo había hecho…siendo que tu arreglaste todos mis errores del pasado. De todo corazón te pido perdón…aunque ya es demasiado tarde) Pensaba Rias derramando lagrimas

 _\- "19 de mayo_

 _Es el dia de la reunión….empezó como predije…en primera quien es tan idiota como para hacer una reunión tan importante en un lugar tan fácil de penetrar. Deduzco que todo esto es obra de Sirzechs y Serafall. Sigh…que sis-cones. Primero, el estúpido de Azazel solo empezó a hacerse el idiota como siempre hasta que colmó la paciencia del Maou pelirrojo…si fuera yo, hace tiempo hubiera estampado su carota contra la mesa. Luego nos preguntan a Vali y a mi lo que pensaba, el blanco dijo que solo quería pelear con tipos fuertes. Si pudiera ser honesto seria defender a mis seres queridos y a las mujeres que amo, aun cuando diera mi vida por ello. Tuve que salir con una estupidez para que al final Gasper fuera utilizado…pero que inepto, aun cuando Koneko lo defendía…en verdad que ambos son patéticos. A final apareció la descendiente de Leviatan que trato de hacer algo que considero una estupidez. Si Serafall-sama fue elegida y ella no…el mundo político de los demonios tuvo sus motivos. Al final Azazel la mato usando una [Sacred Gear] artificial y termine luchando contra el blanco Vali Lucifer…si, como me habían informado…un descendiente del antiguo Maou Lucifer donde obtuve algo interesante pero que me costó más años de lo que ya no tengo. Al final Vali Lucifer se unió a la [Khaos Brigde] cuando termine mi tiempo con Rias…yo mismo lo cazare. Pero a pesar de eso…la alianza se firmo"_

- _"10 de Junio_

 _Empezaron las vacaciones, iremos al inframundo donde conoceremos a los padres y familia de Rias. Esperaba poder ir a ese lugar o ir a ver a mis padres…pero tengo que hacer eso por ser siervo de esa pelirroja. Después de eso llegamos a su casa donde recibieron a la pelirroja como la princesita que es, conocimos a su madre, Venelana Gremory…al verla supe porque ella era tan hermosa, conocí a su sobrino Millicas. Luego de las presentaciones me entero de que tengo que estudiar mientras los demás se van de paseo…sigh…que familia tan molesta…pero nunca le he hecho asco al aprendizaje y el nuevo conocimiento. Tuvimos el encuentro con los jóvenes demonios donde escuchamos los sueños de todos como el de Rias que es tan simple y pretencioso…nada nuevo en ella. Pero lo que me sorprendió fue el de Sona pero vi cómo se burlaban de ella por lo que tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y callarme todo lo que tenía que decir, al final se acordó un Rating Game entre Rias y Sona. Al día siguiente empecé el entrenamiento con Tannin…fue algo gratificante…al menos en ese lugar pude soltarme un poco por lo que sobrevivir no me fue ninguna dificultad. Luego del entrenamiento volví y me entere como esa princesita cabeza de tomate no confiaba en mi…realmente me dio ganas de darle una buena patada en la cara"_

- _"12 de agosto_

 _Fui a la fiesta de inauguración, había estado en estas antes pero de pronto siento como Koneko salía solo para encontrarse con su hermana…me sorprenden que sean hermanas…ella es una belleza y fuerte mientras que nuestra Nekomata es una loli apretada, grosera, impertinente e irrespetuosa y debilucha. Luego de una lucha pude al menos usar mi [Balance Breaker] evolucionado. Creo que ese entrenamiento valió la pena…."_

Koneko se deprimió al oír lo que pensaba de ella el hombre que amaba

" _20 de agosto_

 _Es el día, todos estamos nerviosos por ser nuestro primer Rating Game pero en lo personal me sentí realmente frustrado por que por la necedad y estupidez de Asia más la restricción de mis verdaderas habilidades no pude luchar como debía y al final ganamos solo porque use esa estupidez del [Billigüal]…al final ganamos con mi ayuda y Akeno empezó a usar su poder. Despues de eso nos despedimos de la familia de Rias como me entere que Sirzechs es esposo de Grayfia y esta madre de Millicas"_

 _"25 de agosto_

 _Luego de que se presento ante Asia mi sexto sentido me dice que el trama algo, despues de que se pone pesado y arrogante conmigo he decidido darle una paliza...boy a romperle la cara a ese imbecil_

Despues de eso empezaron a ver como todo lo que redactaba era lo que vivió como el asunto con Diodora, lo de Loki, el compromiso de Rias y él, lo de la Hero Faction, el Rating Game contra Rating Game, el ataque de la Hero Facción a Kyoto como a la prueba de promoción, su muerte, su intervención en el ataque de Cao-Cao y sus hombres, el ataque de Qilippoth, el ataque a la ciudadela de los vampiros en Ucrania, la formación de DxD, el ataque de los dragones a la escuela de Sona, la muerte de Euclido y Rizenvim como el sellado de Trihexa y sobre el verdadero enemigo como la opinión de los integrantes de DXD pero desde un punto de vista más frio, experimentado así como tenía estrategias que dejarían opacada a Sona o a Seekvaira Agares e incluso a Falbium Asmodeus

(Nota: No escribí más porque me dio flojera, puede que más adelante escriba más pero será la parte más importante de los acontecimiento del canon de DxD)

- _"24 de marzo_

 _Tal parece que esas chicas me cambiaron…en cierto modo me duele pero eso me lo gane por haberme tener sentimientos por ellas…simplemente no debí encariñarme de ellas de más…por eso estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Pero ahora me dio cuenta de que jamás las ame…las quise pero como unas hermanas, una familia o unas mejores amigas"_

Al leer eso todas las ex del castaño cayeron de rodillas al suelo derramando lágrimas incrédulas mientras sentían como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos puesto que las mandaron directamente a la FRIEND ZONE

\- I-I-Ise… ¿j-j-j-jamás nos amo? – Decía Rias incrédula cayendo de rodillas puesto que era una noticia que le dio un golpe directo al corazon - ¡¿EL JAMAS ME AMO...NOS AMO?! - Gritaba al borde de la histeria

\- N-No puede ser…- Decía Akeno negándose a creer lo que leyó - ¡NO ES VERDAD...ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! - gritaba llorando amargamente

\- No es cierto…- Decía Asia al borde del llanto - ¡DIGAME QUE NO ES CIERTO! - Exclamo a todo pulmon

\- Al final…simplemente nos veía como una familia y no como mujeres – Decía Xenovia destrozada

\- ¿Por qué…? – Decía Koneko cayendo de rodillas

\- ¿Y qué paso con todo el amor que le dimos? – Pregunto Ravel

\- Parece que no le importo – Dijo Irina mientras sentía como una daga se clavaba en su corazón

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock puesto que ahora, después de su "muerte" sabían quién era en realidad Issei Hyodo

\- O-Onii-sama…s-sigue leyendo – Decía la pelirroja entrecortadamente por el llanto

- _"1 junio_

 _He decidido romper mi compromiso con Rias, después de todo volveré a mi hogar y dejare todo atrás…ellas serán felices con sus novios y yo vuelvo a ver a mis amadas...a quienes deje por una estúpida y absurda orden de mi madre. Me fui a vivir a los territorios Gremory"_

- _"4 de Junio_

 _Hoy vamos a luchar contra un enemigo, algo me dice que voy a morir…siempre que tengo un presentimiento se hace realidad. Es triste pero en mi tiempo de vida me he dado cuenta de que clase de mierda es la vida y solo tengo la esperanza de encontrar el consuelo en la muerte. Si pidiera algo seria que ninguno se atreviera a revivirme porque en ese momento yo me quito la vida. No voy a dejar que nadie me quite ese privilegio que me da la vida de morir_

Al oír eso las chicas se quedaron impactadas, puesto que ellas hacia lo que el castaño NO quería…él quería que lo dejaran descansar en su lecho de muerte…y sin darse cuenta estaban haciendo algo por lo que el castaño las odiaría a más no poder

\- Esperen hay algo más – Dijo el pelirrojo

- _"Epilogo_

 _Sé que si alguna vez muero, puede que afecte a algunas personas por lo que quiero que recuerden esto_

 _Aun cuando no este…el mundo gira…quiero que jamás se atrevan a revivirme o hacer algo que Rias no quiera porque juro que regresare de la muerte para partirte la cara Zeoticus Gremory. Espero que todos puedan avanzar…la vida es hermosa porque es poca…incluso para los seres sobrenaturales. No mueren por enfermedad pero si por vejez o ataques físicos, pero aun así vivan y no se lamente de lo que perdieron como aprecien lo que aun tienen_

 _Para Zeoticus:_

 _Un padre ante todo vela por la felicidad de su hija, nunca te perdonare si haces algo que Rias no quiere y volveré de la muerte para darte la paliza de tu vida_

 _Para Venelana:_

 _Una madre ama a sus hijos ante todo, sin importar lo que pase. Ella siempre estará para nosotras aun cuando cometamos errores. Recuerda eso y apoya como ama a tus hijos siempre_

 _Para Grayfia:_

 _No importa qué tan poderosa seas o que seas la [Reina] más fuerte del inframundo, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas... tú sola... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar... Tu esposo, Sirzechs, es un Maou todo gracias a que tiene a ti, su esposa y a muchos que confiaron en él... Tus sueños y esperanzas son los mismos que los de tu esposo y suegros, ¿verdad?... Entonces recuerda... no es que al convertirte en el pilar de clan Gremory se solucionara todo... es porque todos te aceptan como el pilar es que puedes sostener el peso de tu familia... no olvides jamás a tu familia y amigos_

 _Para Millicas:_

 _Millicas Gremory… ¿Quién eres tú?...Si no eres nadie, perfecto. De ahora en adelante sólo serás Millicas Gremory. Por cierto...tú no puedes ser yo_

 _Para Kuroka:_

 _Todos tenemos miedo a la libertad aun cuando no lo digamos por que al tenerla no sabemos qué hacer con ella_

 _Para Le Fay_ :

 _El conocimiento es importante pero no lo es todo_

 _Para Gasper:_

 _Un hombre no es aquel que se vea varonil o fuerte, es aquel que es capaz de proteger a quienes les importa_

 _Para Kiba:_

 _Una espada tiene el propósito de proteger a sus seres queridos y de quitar la vida a los enemigos_

 _Para Rossweisse:_

 _La flor más bella es aquella que florece de forma natural sin importar la temporada o los años_

 _Para Koneko y Akeno:_

 _No importa el pasado o las circunstancias, somos lo que somos y debemos aceptarnos como conocernos para saber cuán lejos podemos llegar. Para amar a alguien, debemos amarnos a nosotros mismos. El único limitante es uno mismo_

 _Para Xenovia:_

 _Todos tenemos deseos pero debemos saber cuáles son lo que debemos llamar prioridades_

 _Para Irina:_

 _Recuerda que lo importante no es Dios si no su obra y su legado_

 _Para Asia:_

 _Una mujer no es aquella que tenga el mejor cuerpo o sea seductora, es aquella que puede ser una Onee-san, una Oku-san, amante, esposa, madre y guerrera sin dudarlo_

 _Para Rias:_

 _Si ahora que eres más poderosa, estás comenzando a olvidar a tus seres queridos para convertirte en un ser arrogante y crecer tu ego... un día te convertirás en allguien igual o peor que Rivenzim Livan Lucifer... No importa qué tan poderosa te has vuelto…nunca olvides a tus amigos, tus siervos y tu familia. Siempre sé humilde, modesta y agradecida como jamás estés satisfecha con lo que tiene...siempre ve hacia el cielo... fíjate una meta y lucha por ella…tener miedo o no saber qué hacer…no es signo de debilidad…es signo de que eres alguien en que siempre se puede confiar porque sabes hasta dónde eres capaz…nunca te olvides como conoce tus límites y supéralos porque incluso huir es tan aceptable como luchar_

 _Para todos:_

 _Me he ido de sus vidas, si soy su pilar…están perdidos. El pilar de una sociedad no es un muerto son todos aquellos que quieren un cambio y los que viven cada día esperando un mañana. Incluso si muero, el tiempo y el mundo seguirán su curso. Siempre que me lleven en su corazón ustedes podrán ser un fragmento del pilar que sostiene todo_

En ese momento todos los presentes estaban derramando lagrimas puesto que el castaño había dejado muchas cosas…eran palabras pero significaban mucho para ellos por lo que se sintieron mucho mejor consigo mismos

(Gracias Issei-kun…gracias por todo mi amado Ise) Pensaba Venelana viendo como las chicas tenía una mirada radiante como ese brillo que habían perdido volvía mas resplandeciente que nunca…el saber esta revelación fue algo que las libero de sus cadenas para que pudieran seguir adelante pero siempre amando al castaño y llevándolo en su corazón. La matriarca Gremory veía como su hija se disculpaba con su [Alfil] y [Caballero] como las demás siendo que estos aceptaron sus disculpas

\- Ryozanpaku –

El rubio había llegado al dojo junto con la Dhampir para presentarla ante su maestro y los camaradas de este como sus hermanos condiscípulos. Ese mismo día, Niijima junto con Kenichi y Miu hicieron una fiesta de despedida como de agradecimiento por ayudarlos en este tiempo. Niijima nuevamente trato de reclutarlo pero él [Maestro Asesino] declino su oferta por segunda vez

\- Bueno, en nombre todos…te doy las gracias por la gran ayuda que nos diste, Issei-san – Dijo Kenichi estrechando la mano de su condiscípulo y maestro

\- No hice gran cosa…todo fue hecho por ustedes – Dijo el mencionado

Disfruto de la fiesta mientras platicaba con los discípulos y los maestros para que pasara el tiempo puesto que tenía que volver a China por que aun debía de seguir el entrenamiento de sus chicas para el [Ocaso Eterno]

\- Bueno, este no es un adiós si no un hasta luego – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras estaba montado en su [Kawasaki Ninja H2R] con Valerie detrás

\- Issei – Dijo Shigure

\- Espera – Dijo Renka

\- ¿En serio tienes que irte? – Pregunto Rachel

Pero todos notaron que las discípulas como la maestra estaban tristes puesto que sabían cuáles eran los sentimientos que tenían ellas por el rubio de ojos heterocromaticos que se tenía que ir y no sabían cuando lo volverían a ver

\- Lamentable…tenía un límite de tiempo y ya lo he consumido todo…es tiempo de que vuelva…en un año nos volveremos a ver…se los prometo – Dijo el [Maestro asesino] con una sonrisa. Aun cuando les dijo eso noto como las 3 chicas querían llorar por lo que se bajó de la moto mientras le puso la "patita" para que quedara parada mientras la Dhampir veía lo que pasaba

\- No estén tristes…un año pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – Dijo el rubio para tomar de los hombros a la kunoichi para darle un suave beso en los labios que duro 10 segundos para repetir el mismo procedimiento con la rubia de ojos azules y la peli morada – Cuídense –

\- Espera…Issei…- Dijo la Kunoichi para darle un regalo viendo que eran unos...

\- Protectores de manos y una cota de malla – Dijo el rubio sorprendido

\- Si…están hechos con el secreto del…acero como la…Kodachi…que te di…y…tejidas con el mismo procedimiento…que la cota de malla – Dijo la maestra de armas – Espero… que te sirva –

\- Así será – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa para subir a su moto guardando en su mochila el regalo de Shigure mientras todos lo despedían siendo que ambos iban por las calles siendo que llegaron a un parque estaba vacío para que Issei dijera…- Hazlo Ryu –

En ese momento son teletransportados por un círculo mágico para que fueran de regreso a China junto con Valerie Tepes

Ending: Ven amor – Irma Carmona

 **Sueño que tú**

 **eres diferente**

 **y que a mi lado**

 **de la mano vas**

En ese momento las chicas entrenaban con sus armas para que vieran como aparecía una gran nave sobre el templo

 **No guardare**

 **más este secreto**

 **debo saber si un día**

 **me amaras**

De un círculo mágico aparecen Issei por lo que Celestia y las demás por lo que sonrieron para que pasaran de estar felices a estar enojadas

 **Cuando al fin encuentres paz**

 **y tus problemas puedas resolver**

 **yo sé que descubrirás**

 **cuanto te puedo querer**

Puesto que veían como una rubia de ojos rojos con más pecho de Lisha (95-57-90 cm) estaba aferrada al brazo de su pareja por lo que elevaron sus auras para…

 **Ranma ven amor**

 **yo te quiero ver tranquilo**

 **Ven amor**

 **no te debes preocupar**

 **Ranma ven amor**

 **en mis brazos hay asilo**

 **Ven amor**

 **deja de penar**

Empezar a atacar al rubio que esquivaba como si nada siendo que a la rubia le sale una gota detrás de su cabeza

 **De los dos que existen es Ranma**

 **si lo toman con calma**

 **y si escuchan lo que les digo**

 **van a ver que en mi alma**

 **hay amor para los dos**

Después de que se calmaran, Issei las presento y les dijo que era una nueva [Nuit Vent] por lo que las chicas se presentaron y saludaron a Valerie Tepes mientras el Dorian veía el cielo

(Por ellas) Pensaba el chico mirando a sus parejas (Acabare con los [Assasins Hunters]) levantando el puño y presiono

Muchos se preguntaran…¿Qué decía la carta de Valerie?...esto decía

" _Gasper y los que me ayudaron:_

 _Les agradezco de corazón lo que han hecho por mí pero es tiempo de que encuentre mí cabida en este mundo por lo que he decidido hacer un largo viaje. Solo me voy con lo que traigo. Los volveré a ver algún día…una vez muchas gracias y adiós_

 _Atentamente:_

 _Valerie Tepes"_

 ** _Extra_**

\- Centro psiquiátrico de Londres – Inglaterra –

Vemos como una castaña platina de ojos pardos vestida con un uniforme parecido al de las aeromozas salia de hospital…esta chica era Claudia Lowetti que había terminado su tratamiento para atender su síndrome de orden compulsivo obsesivo sobre Emilia de Gales, ex-princesa del Reino Unido. Pero se veia como estaba molesta

\- Maldito Víctor Quemar…por su culpa Emilia-sama fue expulsada de la familia real – Mascullaba la chica – Juro que más las va a pagar –

*Esa voz me agrada* Dijo alguien para que la chica vea a cierto castaño de ojos azules que estaba recargado en un poste - ¿Quieres acabar con Quemar?...yo te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo – al oír eso la castaña platina sonrió mordazmente

 ** _Hola ¿Cómo están?_**

 ** _Uuuf…más de 30 000 palabras…pero por fin termine, la primera Ova del fic_**

 ** _Agradezco a Fernando Jourgensen por la recomendación para el OP de la Ova_**

 ** _Sí, soy fan de Ranma ½ , siendo que siempre quise poner ese ED en algún fic que escribiera_**

 ** _¿Quiénes adivinaron que de esto trataría la ova?_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció la inclusión de los personajes del anime/manga de Kenichi?_**

 ** _Como notaron Issei tiene en su harem a Shigure Kosaka, Renka Ma y Rachel Stanley_**

 ** _¿Que les pareció el cameo de personajes de Nerima? ¿Saben quienes son?_**

 ** _Dejen sus respuestas en los Reviews_**

 ** _Antes de seguir con el siguiente punto, voy a aclarar algo de nuevo….yo no conozco personalmente a Maurox000 o Alex Hayden por lo que no les puedo pedir que se apuren por lo que les pediré a los que me han pedido (Jawad Fan, Dereck jim y Bully Lines) que no me vuelvan a solicitar que le envié algún mensaje a esos dos autores por que…_**

 ** _1.- Como dije no los conozco en persona_**

 ** _2.- Ellos tienen una vida como su servidor_**

 ** _3.- Seria una grosería de mi parte apurarlos puesto que yo también soy un autor y se cómo se siente no poder actualizar un fic_**

 ** _4.- Si quieren apurarlos, USTEDES MANDENLE UN PM ABRIENDO SU CUENTA EN FANFIC O EN SUS PAGINAS SIENDO QUE MAUROX000 TIENE SU PAGINA DE FACEBOOK_**

 ** _Bueno volviendo al tema…la votación del perdón de Akeno se cerrara ahora. Con:_**

 ** _12 votos a favor_**

 ** _4 votos en contra_**

 ** _Gano el perdón de Akeno_**

 ** _*Serpentinas y muchas de victoria*_**

 ** _Más adelante se dará…cuando los Issei y las [Nuit Vent] se adentren en el mundo sobre natural, una vez más_**

 ** _El adelanto del capítulo 7 está ya en la página de Facebook: ZeroKaien_**

 ** _Cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, dejen un mensaje en mi página de Facebook y en un PM_**

 ** _Integrantes conocidos de los [Assasins Hunters]:_**

 ** _Gedo Tachibana – Líder del equipo, autor a la masacre de los [asesinos japoneses] y de los [10 clanes maestros asesinos]_**

 ** _Dereck Adam Cormac – Capitán del equipo y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac_**

 ** _Versalia Fahrengart – Teniente del equipo y miembro de la famila de [asesinos franceses]: Los Fahrengart_**

 ** _Yoruka Tachibana – Alias: Yoruka Kirihime – Integrante del equipo, sobreviviente de la familia Tachibana y mascota de Gedo_**

 ** _Bantuda Joséphe – Hijo del [Mentor Asesino] Adéwalé Joséphe e integrante_**

 ** _Saniya de Grandpré – Descendiente de Avelinne de Grandpré e integrante_**

 ** _Hayes Blanc – Una ex-[asesina rusa] e integrante_**

 ** _Rubia Frye – Hija mayor de Jacob Evans Frye,_** ** _ex-candidata a [Maestra Asesina] e integrante_**

 ** _Angela Johnson – Hija ilegítima de Ethan Richard Frye, ex-[Asesina] e integrante_**

 ** _Sofia Auditore – Hija mayor de la familia Auditore, ex-candidata a [Maestra Asesina] e integrante_**

 ** _Michelle Adele Cormac – Integrante, traidora de la [orden de Asesinos]_** ** _y descendiente de Shay Patrick Cormac_**

 ** _Shao Kaku - Hija de la [Mentora Asesina] Shao Yin e integrante_**

 ** _Claudia Lowetti – Ex-agente de la central de inteligencia británica e integrante_**

 ** _?_**

 _ **?**_

 _ **?**_

 ** _Dejen sus Reviews, su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante_**

 ** _Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso_**

 ** _Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura_**

 ** _Si encuentran un error de escritura háganmelo saber_**

 ** _Es todo por el momento_**

 ** _Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias Totales_**


	10. Aviso

_**Hola a todos mis lectores, primero que nada informo que no voy a dejar este fic...asi que no se preocupen ;)**_

 _ **Este mensaje es para Jawad Fan y otros que me han pedido que apresure a Maurox000 y a Alex Hayden...**_

 _ **¡¿NO SABEN LEER O QUE?!**_

 _ **JAWAD FAN YA ME TIENES HARTO, NO VOY A MANDARLE NINGUN MENSAJE A MAUROX O A ALEX**_

 _ **NO VOY A HACER UN ONE SHOT DE UNA HISTORIA QUE NO ME PERTENECE NI NADA POR EL ESTILO**_

 _ **¿ENTIENDES?**_

 _ **¡NO-VOY-A-SER-TU-RECADERO!**_

 _ **ASI QUE TE PIDO QUE YA LE PARES CON TUS PETICIONES QUE YA ESTOY HASTA LA CORONILLA, SI QUIERES APRESURARLOS YA TE LO DIJE ANTES...HAS TU CUENTA DE FANFICTION Y YA DEJA DE FASTIDIARME CON LO MISMO**_

 _ **HE SIDO AMABLE HASTA AHORA PERO ESTAS LLEGANDO AL LIMITE DE MI PACIENCIA**_

 _ **EVITAMÉ LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE BLOQUEAR TUS REVIEWS O ALGO POR EL ESTILO**_

 _ **TODO LO REFERENTE A MI FIC, TE LO ACLARARE CON GUSTO Y ATENCION EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK O EN UN PM DE FANFICTION PERO...**_

 _ **¡YA SUFICIENTE CON EL MISMO ASUNTO EN CADA REVIEW ¿NO?!**_

 _ **LAMENTO A MIS DEMÁS LECTORES POR INCORDIARLOS CON ESTO PERO YA ERA TIEMPO PARA HACER ESTO...YO NO QUERIA LLEGAR A TAL PUNTO PERO UNO ES HUMANO Y TIENE UNA VIDA COMO COSAS QUE HACER PARA ESTAR HACIENDO COSAS O JUGANDOLE AL VIVO CON HISTORIAS DE OTROS...Y ESTA PERSONA ES...ALGUIEN QUE NO SOLO ME HA INCORDIDADO A MI SI NO A OTROS ESCRITORES...**_

 _ **JAWAD EVITALES A LOS DEMAS LECTORES UN CASTIGO COMO QUE NO PUBLIQUE EN 2 AÑOS O MAS ESTA HISTORIA POR QUE LO CUMPLO...HABLO EN SERIO**_

 _ **CAMBIANDO DE TEMA, YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL CAPITULO 7 DE ASSASIN'S DRAGON UNITY QUE ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DEL ARCO "EL RETORNO DE UN PASADO DOLOROSO"...ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DARE LO MEJOR PARA DARLES UN TRABAJO DE CALIDAD COMO DEL AGRADO. SI NO LO EMPECE ANTES FUE POR QUE TRABAJABA EN UN NUEVO FIC, EL CUAL YA TIENE SU PRIMER CAPITULO...SE LLAMA "KIZUNA DE LEO, EL LEON DE ATARAXIA" DENSE UNA VUELTA Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS ;)**_

 _ **ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO**_

 _ **SOY ZERO KAIEN...HASTA LA PROXIMA**_

 _ **GRACIAS TOTALES**_


	11. Preview

**Capítulo 7: El preludio de una tormenta**

 **Highschool DxD así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **"Siempre estaremos contigo" Recuerdos de consejos**

 **[Festín de sangre de los dioses]Invocaciones o letanías**

 **[Es bueno estar de vuelta] Ddraig, algún dragón o algún ser que no tenga un cuerpo**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{LOS RENEGADOS DE LA [ORDEN DE ASESINOS] SE HAN REUNIDO CON GEDO TACHIBANA, QUIEN ES EL AUTOR DE LA MASACRE DE [ASESINOS] EN JAPON DE HACE 12 AÑOS. HAN JURADO DESTRUIR A LA [HERMANDAD]. LA CORTINA DE OTRA MORTAL BATALLA…SE HA CORRIDO. PRIMERO QUE NADA DESPUES DE LA INIVASION DE LOS [ASSASINS HUNTERS] EN [ISLA TIBERINA], AIRI SE RECUPERO COMO REINA IZUMI HIZO SU PRIMER SALTO DE FE Y LA ENCOMIENDA DE LA FAMILIA AUDITORE PARA QUE AIRI Y LILITH SE ENTREGUEN A ISSEI. EMILE CROSSFORD SE REVELO QUE EN REALIDAD ERA UNA INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA REAL DE INGLATERRA. ESTO DERIVO A UNA PELEA ENTRE CLAUDIA LOWETTI Y VICTOR QUEMAR DONDE EL SEGUNDO GANO USANDO EN [MAHHA KEN]. LOS [NUIT VENT] TERMINARON SU ENTRENAMIENTO EN ITALIA DONDE RECIBIERON SUS ARMAS Y SE DIRIGIERON A CHINA DONDE EMPEZARIA LA SIGUIENTE FASE DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO, AHÍ CONOCIERON A UNA [NUIT VENT Y LA 2° PROMETIDA DE ISSEI: SHAO CHOUUN. DESPUES SE ENTERO QUE KAKU HABIA DESERTADO Y ESPECULO QUE SE HABIA UNIDO A LOS [ASSASIN'S HUNTERS] PARA QUE ESTOS ATACARA EN LA [CEREMONIA DEL ASCENSO DEL DRAGÓN] OBTENIENDO UNA VICTORIA PERO EL [CENTINELA DEL SILENCIO] HACE UN JURAMENTE DE DESTRUIR A GEDO TACHIBANA Y A [ASSASINS HUNTERS]…INCLUSO SI DEBE MATAR A DERECK Y MICHELLE}**

 **Opening 1: X encounter – Maon Kurosaki**

 ***Música***

En ese momento se ve una televisión donde se ve a un águila volando

 **Tobenai... koko kara ja**

 **Yokogao nagameteru dake ja**

 **Muryokusa wo nageite mo**

 **Kono sei wo dare mo osanai**

 **Going out!**

Aparece un bosque para que se vea el filo de dos sables brillando dejando ver la mitad inferior del rostro de una mujer

Aparecen los [Nuit Vent] de cabeza mientras van girando lentamente para enfocar a Issei con su nueva apariencia

Se revela que la chica es Celestia que tiene una mascareta en la boca y está en lo que parece una habitación tradicional de una Miko

Para que aparezca detrás de ella el símbolo del sequito de Issei para que la mascareta se fuera volando tomando la forma de un águila

 **Tobikata wo wasurete ita**

 **toritachi no nageki no voice**

Se ven los edificios de la academia Kuoh y el club de ocultismo para que aparezcan en el escritorio de Rias las piezas de [peón]

 **Itetsuku mukishitsu na**

 **Sekai ni nani wo nozomu no?**

 **Sou dakedo ne kakujitsu na**

 **Kibou ga mou boku no naka ni**

 **Going up!**

Aparece el símbolo de los [Asesinos Franceses] empezando a brillar el color rojo dejando ver a Celestia, Alizeé, Mirajane, Lisanna y Tomoe vestidas casualmente mientras están recargadas en una ventana de la academia

Brilla el color azul dejando ver a Philuffy, Krulcifer, Lisesharte y Miyabi caminando por un puente de la cuidad

Luego brilla el color blanco dejando ver a Airi, Est, Lilith, Kuroka y Rossweisse caminando por el centro comercial

Por ultimo brilla el dorado dejando ver a Issei que está en la parte más alta de la academia viendo todo

Para que se vea la mitad del todos los integrantes de los [Nuit Vent]

 **"Nani ga dekiru ka" nante mou**

 **yatte minakya WAKARANAI**

Aparece el escudo del sequito de Issei dejando ver el logo de "Assasin's Dragon Unity" mientras el rubio de mechas carmesí y puntas negras golpea escudo quebrándolo para que se vean imágenes de las hermanas Frye y Reina

 **Hashiridashita hajimari e**

 **Kitto umareru mae kara kimatte ita**

 **Hane wo yurashi tsuyoku chi wo kette**

 **KIMI no moto e**

 **Habataku "RAVENS!"**

Aparece Amane teniendo un acercamiento de la cámara para pasar a ver a Fianna que se pinta los labios y manda un beso mientras que Chooun pone un LP y Julie come un helado

Aparece el cambio de Issei Hyodo a Issei Alexandre Dorian para que el mencionado haga un [salto de fe]

Mientras se ven a Reina, Julia, Mai, Amane, Fianna, Julie, Chooun, Valerie Tepes y Claire

 **Fight! Keep holding on!**

 **Nanzen no RUUPU no naka deau**

 **Kono basho de**

 **Mou tomerarenai KARUMA no mashita de**

 **Boku ni dekiru koto ga donna ni wazuka demo**

Se ve como Issei corre mientras que Celestia está inconsciente entre letras

Aparece el simbolo del Yin Yang siendo que Dominique aparece en el Yin y Gedo en el Yang

Se ve el interior de la pistola de Issei

Aparece la imagen de los Sitri y DxD

Aparece el prometido de Rias

Aparecen los líderes de las facciones como Grayfia, Venelana y Zeoticus

 **Sono karada ni seou mono**

 **Sono itami wakeaeru hi made**

 **KIMI no soba ni iru yo**

 **Tobitatsu ima koso Rave on!**

Aparecen Celestia e Issei detrás de ellos sobre un edificio

Aparece [Villa Elise]

Se ve a los [Nuit Vent] sobre Ryuuteimaru mientras ven el cielo nocturno de la cuidad de Kuoh para que se vea a la luna.

Por ultimo aparecen Issei y sus chicas saliendo de un cuarto oscuro para dejar la TV encendida

Días después

Habían pasado dos meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que el entrenamiento ya había terminado, los conocimientos que debían aprender con los [Asesinos Chinos] fueron adquiridos….aprendieron a moverse en regiones boscosas como en la arquitectura asiática además de aprender el Kenpo Chino como otras técnicas de la [Rama China] además de avanzar en el aprendizaje de las técnicas del [estilo de combate Dorian]. Incluso Valerie había empezado su entrenamiento como [Aseisna] y [Nuit Vent]

Era el último día en el [Templo Shao] debido a que debían de ir con los [Asesinos Egipcios]

Bien, han superado las pruebas y han aprendido lo que debían de conocer por lo que se les dará un regalo como es tradición cuando superan las pruebas – Dijo Yin para que pasaran 18 [asesinos] con 18 cajas con el símbolo de la rama para que los abrieran revelando…

Esto es… Decía Reina sorprendida y contenta

Así es, son la [hoja de pie oculta], el [porta senbon y cuchillos] para cintura con capacidad para 20 senbon y 12 cuchillos, el famoso [Shen Bao] o [Dardo con Cuerda] hecho de un material especial que es capaz de soportar un elefante y el arma heredada por los antiguos [Asesinos Hindúes], el [Chakram] y el arma básica de los [Asesinos Chinos] un sable Dao además de un Shouku como un Gama para escalar – Decía la [Mentora] para entregárselos a las 6 chicas – Felicidades, se los han ganado… [Asesinas]–

Issei y las demás les aplauden mientras ellas se inclinan puesto se sentían tan felices por ganar sus armas por su propio esfuerzo

Bueno, es hora…no les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto…espero que puedan superar las pruebas venideras – Decía la matriarca Shao

Gracias, [Mentora] – Decían las novatas haciendo una reverencia para que despues de eso fueran a un lugar importante para Mai y Reina

\- Tumba de Rayan Redfox -

\- Si-fu, ahora estoy ante su tumba para despedirme…todo lo que me enseño lo llevo en el corazón y siempre albergare los maravillosos recuerdos en mi tiempo aquí – Decía Mai

\- Todo lo que aprendí de ser un hombre vino de ustedes y los demás maestros – Dijo Issei

\- Gracias por todo, sensei – Dijo Reina

\- Padre, ahora estoy con Ise…quisiera que vieras el día en que me casare con él – Decía Chouun derramando lagrimas

\- Que en la muerte encuentres el descanso eterno y el perdón de tus pecados… _**[Requiescat In Pace]**_ …maestro - Dijeron los [Nuit Vent] para despedirse de sus hermanos chinos mientras son tele transportados por el familiar del castaño

Comedor de Ryuuteimaru –

Los [Nuit Vent] se encontraban festejando la entrada de Chouun Shiryuu

¡Salud! – Dijeron los chicos mientras brindaban con vinos excepto algunos que bebían vino con agua mientras comían platillos preparados por Airi, Amane y Tomoe

¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntaba la rubia de ojos azules

Vamos a ir a la rama de los [Asesinos Egipcios] – Decía Airi

Correcto – Decía Lisanna

Ryuu, sabes las coordenadas… a Tebas – Decía el castaño

-Templo de Luxor – Tebas – Luxor – Egipto –

Los [Nuit Vent] llegaron al vestíbulo del lugar frente a la estatua del dios Anubis mientras que sus cosas no estaban y vestían como turistas

\- ¿Por qué vestimos así? – Pregunto Fianna

\- Parecemos visitantes – Dijo Felicia

\- En un momento lo verán – Dijo el castaño para que vea como ya no había nadie en la sala por lo que busco con su [Vista de Águila] el símbolo de los [Asesinos Egipcios] para que presionara el panel por lo que se abrió una trampilla para que las nuevas se preocuparan mientras la senpai estaban como si nada

\- ¡¿Dónde está Ise?! – Exclamo Julia

\- Presiona el símbolo y lo sabrás – Dijo Ellis con una sonrisa para que todas buscaran el objeto indicado para presionarlo siendo que se abrieron trampillas debajo de las chicas para desaparecer del lugar. En ese todos iban bajando por un circuito de toboganes sin detenerse hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un gran salón con sarcófagos por lo que el castaño se cambió a su traje de [Asesino] por lo que las demás siguieron su ejemplo debido a que desde que se convirtieron en siervas de Issei, el castaño las entrenaba para dominar su poder y que la mayoría supiera usar magia fue más sencillo mientras que a las demás les decía que usaran su pode demoniaco debido a que este era uno de los más fáciles de manejar debido a que se moldeaba al usar la imaginación.

El castaño cerró los ojos puesto que dejo de usar su sentido de la vista para usar su 6° sentido, el cual es la percepción, el usuario eleva todos sus sentidos al máximo… haciendo que el cerebro interprete los estímulos sensoriales que recibe a través de los sentidos para formar una impresión consciente de la realidad física de su entorno. Este técnica es una de las más avanzadas que solo los [Maestros Asesinos] y de rangos superiores pueden utilizar pero los [Nuit Vent] era la excepción a esa regla debido al entrenamiento que tienen. Empieza los ataques de flechas que el detiene con los dedos como lo hizo con Cristina Auditore pero a una velocidad imposible de seguir para ojos normales siendo que las chicas esquivaban los ataques pero a pesar de eso tenían leves rasguños en sus ropas pero no tenían heridas o sangre en estos. En ese momento aparecieron escarabajos para que el castaño respirara 3 veces con fuerza para….empezar a luchar contra las momias que salían de los sarcófagos para que Issei los atacaran con poderosos golpes suaves al cuerpo del oponente para terminar con los dedos clavados en el pecho para que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por varios golpes que explotaron hacia adentro

 **"[Façon Dorian, Technique Secrète: Vals du Loup Blanc] (Estilo Dorian, técnica secreta: Vals del Lobo Blanco)"**

\- **[Façon Dorian: Hallebarde Vent d'Automne] (Estilo Dorian: Alabarda de Viento Otoñal)** – Decía Celestia para impulsarse en el vacío yendo como lanza pero usaba sus manos para realizar cortes que desgarraban los vendajes de la momia como tenían varias perforaciones

\- **[Façon Dorian:** **Étalon au Galop] (Estilo Dorian: Galope del Semental)** – Dijo Alizeé para dar un salto y cae con la pierna en picada para dar varias a varios enemigos

Las chicas usaban técnicas del [Estilo Dorian} como Tomoe y Amane usaba las artes marciales de sus familias pero las formas no letales. Poco a poco derrotaban a sus enemigos notando como las "momias" eran más falsas que una moneda de $1000.00

\- Bueno, creo que es suficiente o no… - Decía el castaño quitándose la capucha – Neftis –

*Ara, como siempre tan agudo Víctor*

En ese momento aparecieron varios sujetos con la cara cubierta con una tela que dejaba ver sus ojos para que las chicas se pusieran en posición de pelea para que viera como tocaban su frente para que la tela se convierta en un turbante arabe

Dejando ver a hombre como mujeres de piel bronceada, cabello negro ébano y ojos claros pero entre ellos estaba una joven voluptuosa de piel bronce, cabello rojo anaranjado y ojos castaño

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Gojushin-sama – Dijo la pelirroja juguetonamente – Despues de tanto tiempo vienes a ver y yo me vestiré de sirvienta mientras tenemos un juego S&M del amo y la sirvienta donde me harás tuya una y otra vez – mientras un hilo de saliva con los ojos brillantes mientras se abraza a si misma – Kya…no tan duro Gojushin-sama~ –

Todos los presentes tenían una enorme gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza mientras que el castaño Dorian solo suspiraba pesadamente como tenía una mano en su sien negando con la cabeza

\- ¿Y quién es la loca pervertida? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Es Neftis Aziz, es la [Instructora Asesina] de esta rama, puede parecer una pervertida pero es muy estricta y dedicada a su trabajo pero no deja que este tipo de cosas nos molesten – Respondió Celestia

\- Había oído rumores de que estabas en Japón – Dijo la pelirroja mirando al castaño

\- Si, pero desde hace un año me fui de ahí y he empezado el campamento con mis chicas – Respondió el castaño

\- Veo que tienes nuevas integrantes – Dijo la [Instructora Egipcia] con celos claramente evidentes

\- Si, chicas preséntense – Dijo el [Maestro asesino]

\- Mucho gusto soy Lilith Frye – Se presentó una rubia de ojos celestes

\- Mi nombre es Kallisté de Gaulle – Se presentó una castaña de ojos esmeralda

\- Yo soy Felicia Bellec-miaou – Se presentó una pelirroja de ojos amatista

\- Soy Mai Frye – Se presentó una rubia arena de ojos morados

\- Tiempo sin vernos Neftis –

\- Oh, Julia Frye –

\- Yo soy Reina Izumi – Se presentó una moreno de ojos azules marinos

\- Yo soy Amane Suou – Se presentó una pelirroja de ojos azules

\- Ara, una chica de los [10 clanes maestros asesinos japoneses] –

\- Yo soy Julietta Auditore da Firenze – Se presentó una albina de ojos rubí

\- Yo soy Fianna Ibn-La'Ahad – Dijo una joven de cabello morado y con ojos del mismo color pero con toques de naranja como de verde

\- ¡¿La famosa ultima descendiente de Altaïr?! – Exclamo la pelirroja -naranja

\- ¿Cómo has estado? Neftis – Dijo una peli platina que tiene los ojos cerrado

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Chouun – Contesto la mencionada

\- Y yo soy Valerie Tepes – Se presentó una rubia de ojos rojos como la sangre

\- Un placer conocerlas, bienvenidos sean a la rama de los [Asesinos] en Egipto -

\- ¿Se encuentra la [Mentora]? – Pregunto el castaño

\- No, madre fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden en la prisión de Giza –

\- ¿Prisión de Giza? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Es la prisión más grande que existe entre los [Asesinos] – Explicaba Alizeé

\- Como les explique antes, existen varias prisiones de los [Asesinos] que están bajo la custodio de cada rama activa – Decía el castaño – Pero entre las prisiones más conocidas son la de Giza que es la más grande al ser la misma [Esfinge de Giza] como la de Siberia que está en el [Valle de los Lamentos] que es la más cruda y cruel de todas -

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la castaña

\- La prisión está hecha de hielo solo con estructuras de soporte para hacerla resistente siendo que ahí el frio es bajo cero muchas veces los prisioneros tienen capas de hielo en su piel como se les cuartea la misma haciendo yagas de hielo…ahí están los peores criminales de nuestra [Orden] - Explico Tomoe

*Neftis-ojousama, Neftis-ojou-sama* Dijo una voz para ver a un [Asesino Egipcio] que venía con prisa

\- ¿Qué pasa? Adom – Pregunto la mencionada

\- La…La [Prisión de Giza] está siendo atacada – Dijo el hombre

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la pelirroja-naranja – Preparen todo nos…- pero no termino la frase por que se apareció un círculo mágico que los arraso a todos

\- Interior de Ryuuteimaru –

La hija de la [Mentora] y sus hombre estaba viendo cómo se encontraban en una sala con una vista sorprendente, el lugar parecía la recepción de un hotel 5 estrellas, incluso había bocadillos

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto un subordinado de Neftis

*Estan en mi base flotante, no son los primeros [asesinos] que no son [Nuit Vent] que están aquí* Dijo una voz para que vieran al [Maestro Asesinos] sin su capucha – Con este chico grande llegaremos en un momento –

\- Esfinge de Giza – El Cairo -

La nave que estaba usando su campo de invisibilidad para llegar a su destino siendo que Ryuuteimaru teletransportó a los [Asesinos] dentro de la base con ayuda de los poderes del infinito y los sueños que el mismo Issei le proporciono. El lugar era hecho de lozas de mármol pero aun contenía resto de la piedra. Se podía ver varias celdas abiertas por lo que supieron que la zona no era segura

\- No bajen la guardia – Dijo la [Instructora]

Los [Asesinos] usaron su [Vista de Águila] para ver a los enemigos siendo que notaron como estos los rodeaban o se mantenían ocultos.

El equipo de Víctor Quemar se puso una máscara antigás para que todos lanzaran sus bombas de humo con el propósito de cegar al enemigo. El castaño y sus chicas rápidamente se movieron con el propósito de acabar con los enemigos, notando que solo estaban armados con arcos, cerbatanas, armas blancas y [hojas ocultas] rudimentarias.

\- ¿Víctor? – Decía Mirajane curiosa al ver como su líder daba un paso al frente. El mencionado uso su [Sentido del Águila] para saber que paso. Se sorprendió saber que no eran los [Assasins Hunters] ni los [Templarios] u otro enemigo quien ataco la prisión si no [Asesinos Egipcios]

\- Neftis – Dijo el castaño mirando a la mencionada

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Dijo la mencionada algo nerviosa por el tono de voz del [Maestro Asesino Francés]

\- ¿Ha habido problemas recientemente? – Pregunto Víctor

\- No que yo…- Decía la pelirroja para que su mente hiciera un "clic" recordando algo que paso – Hace 3 meses que mi hermana mayor adoptiva, Akiiki, deserto de la rama junto con su equipo -

\- ¿Tú crees…? – Decía Miyabi entendiendo lo que trataba de decir el hijo de los Dorian

\- Es una probabilidad pero no es la conclusión...quienes atacaron el lugar son [Asesinos Egipcios]…si fueran los [Assasins Hunters] estarían Dereck o Versalia…y no hay rastros de ellos – Lo único que se me ocurre es…-

\- Una rebelión – Dijo Tomoe

\- ¿Pero porque? – Pregunto Fianna

\- Es una teoría pero quiere derrocar a la [Mentora] o algo similar – Teorizo Ellis

\- ¿Pero porque quiere derrocar a madre? – Pregunto Neftis

\- No lo sé pero la prioridad es ayudar a la [Mentora] – Dijo el mencionado – Tomoe, Felicia y Celestia vienen conmigo…las demás ayuden a Neftis y sus hombres…Alizeé-neesan y Mira-neesan guíenlos –

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las [Nuit Vent] para que ambos grupos se separaran yendo cada uno por su lado para ir a donde las hijas mayores de la familia Dorian las guiaban

\- ¿Estarán bien? – Pregunto una [Asesina Egipcia]

\- Supongo que eres nueva – Dijo Lisanna mientras avanzaban rápidamente

\- S-Si, apenas me inicie hace unos días –

\- Puede que no lo parezca pero él es el [Centinela del Silencio] –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la chica - ¡¿Te refiere al legendario [Asesino] Víctor Quemar?! – exclamo dejando salir todo su asombro

\- Mientras en otro lado de la prisión de Giza –

Issei junto a 3 de sus chicas estaban corriendo a toda velocidad buscando a quienes iniciaron el ataque a la prisión

\- Ise – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- He notado en todo el rato que tenemos aquí que no hay armas de fuego-nya – Respondió la nekomata - ¿Por qué? – pregunto curiosa

\- Eso se debe a que los reclusos escaparían más fácilmente si consiguen armas de fuego puesto que las habilidades principales de los [Asesinos Egipcios] es la artesanía, manufacturación y fabricación – Dijo el hijo de los Dorian activando un canal entre sus chicas

\- ¿Cómo? –

\- Creo que te habrás dado cuenta que cada rama de los [Asesinos] que actualmente está activa tiene una especialidad en si –

\- Por ejemplo, los [Asesinos del Caribe] son excelentes nadadores como marineros y navegantes, además de que pueden entrar y salir de tumbas como saben moverse en las ruinas como en la selva junto con los conocimientos de la exploración y el saqueo – Decía Tomoe

\- Los [Asesinos Estadounidenses] se especializan en el rastreo y caza de los objetivos puesto que la ascendencia les da esas capacidades y el entorno de entrenamiento les da esas capacidades junto con sus grandes habilidades de [Carrera Libre] – Decía Celestia

\- Los [Asesinos de Nueva Orleans] se especializan en la herbolaria como en la toxicología…ellos son los mejores en la creación y fabricación de venenos, paralizantes y alucinógenos – Decía el castaño

\- Los [Asesinos Británicos] son especialistas en el bajo mundo, por medio de los [Rooks] ellos saben cómo moverse en los suburbios más peligrosos y sobrevivir en zonas abandonadas – Decía la morena

\- Los [Asesinos Italianos] son especialistas en mezclarse entre la gente con las habilidades de las cortesanas como de los ladrones además de sus habilidades de exploración en catacumbas y otros sitios arqueológicos como la búsqueda y traducción de conocimientos antiguos – Decía la rubia - Los [Asesinos Chinos] se especializan en el Geokynesis como en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo que sus cuerpos como golpes sean los más fuertes de toda la orden como la medicina tradicional china -

\- Los [Asesinos Rusos] son especialistas en el asesinato silencioso como el de larga distancia y el sigilo como la resistencia junto a la supervivencia a los climas fríos – Decía la morena

\- Y los [Asesinos Egipcios] como dije antes son especialistas en la construcción, fabricación y artesanía de armas – Dijo el castaño – Pueden con simples piezas crear un fusil como bombas por lo que son peligrosos si cuentan con armas. Lo único que se usa en esta cárcel son nudillos, pistolas y bastones de choques eléctricos para que no escapen y someterlos –

\- Entonces las armas blancas...- Dijo la pelirroja

\- Si, las hicieron los convictos con materiales rudimentarios – Completo la rubia

\- ¿Pero no me dijiste cual es la especialidad de los [Asesinos Franceses]? – Pregunto Felicia

\- Recolección de información, interrogatorio, tortura, espionaje e infiltración – Respondió Celestia - Los [Asesinos Franceses] somos más analíticos y podría decirse elegantes para realizar nuestro trabajo pero sabemos ensuciarnos las manos sin problemas -

En ese momento el castaño uso su [Sentido del Águila] para ver el camino que tomaron los enemigos y seguir su ronda

\- Mientras con las demás –

Las [Nuit Vent] junto con los [Asesinos Egipcios] estaban conteniendo a sus enemigos puesto que había llegado donde la mentora estaba pero se encontraba acorralada solo tenía 3 hombres de sus 20 guarda espaldas que habían sido brutalmente asesinados hasta que de pronto arrojaron [bombas de humo] para que solo quedaran 5 hombres de las decenas por lo que la custodiada sonrió mientras que los atacantes cuando se despejo el humo vieron como estaban rodeados por lo que se dejaron arrestar

\- ¿Por qué hicieron esto? – Dijo un encapuchado con un velo que cubre el rostro pero deja al descubierto los ojos pero tiene una rejilla con tela oscura con una corona de color negro con dorado y bordes hechos de hilos de oro

\- Akiiki-sama nos prometió el rango de [Maestros Asesinos] y nuestra libertad a cambio de ayudarla – Dijo uno de los prisioneros

\- Esa chica – Dijo el encapuchado de la corona – Solo sabe causarme problemas…por eso mismo no la elegí como mi sucesora. Es demasiado rígida e inflexible en lo que cree como en lo que piensa…eso para un [Asesino]…- posando una mano detrás de su cuello

\- Es lo mismo que la muerte – Dijo Julia

\- Exacto…creo que me equivoque al inducirla al mundo de los [Asesinos] – Dijo la persona de la corona - ¿Y dónde está Víctor? – pregunto curioso

\- Conociéndolo, debe estar cazando a esa chica – Dijo Mai

\- En alguna parte de la prisión –

Encontramos al mencionado junto a Celestia, Felicia y Tomoe que han encontrado el objetivo siendo que lo siguen a una zona donde se quitan la capucha revelando a varios hombres de apariencia intimidante pero entre ellos destacaba una mujer de baja estatura, complexión menuda y fibrosa de piel clara. Tiene los ojos de color gris oscuro y el pelo negro con cierto tono azulado y corto, a excepción de dos mechones trenzados a la altura de la espalda, que se encuentran envueltos en tela y con una anilla dorada atada al final de cada uno de ellos

\- Ella es…- Decía la pelirroja

\- Si, es la hija adoptiva de la [Mentora] Hekit Azis – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos Ise? – Pregunto la morena al ver como el castaño desaparecía para que 3 segundos después vieran como los hombres caían muertos mientras el castaño mira con lastima a la joven frente a ella

\- Víctor Quemar – Dijo la [Asesina Egipcia]

\- Akiiki Azis – Dijo el mencionado – Solo te dos preguntas…1.- ¿Por qué haces esto?...y 2.- ¡¿Dónde están los [Assasin's Hunters]?! – enumerando sus interrogantes

\- No sé de qué me hablas, esto es para tomar el puesto que por derecho me pertenecía y que esa mujer me quito – Dijo la identificada como Akiiki

\- ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de hacer al liberar a estos presos y la conspiración son dos delitos graves que se pagan con la muerte? – Siseo el castaño

\- Eso lo veremos – Dijo la morena azulada retadoramente para atacar al castaño con una cimitarra que el chico detiene con su [hoja oculta] - ¡¿Cómo…?! – decía incrédula puesto que con un arma corta detuvo su espada larga

\- Tengo mucha más experiencia de lo que imaginas, mocosa - Dijo el castaño puesto que a pesar de verse mayor que ella ante sus ojos era una muchachita tonta

\- ¡Maldito! – Exclamo Akiiki para usar la [Hoja Tridente] para que el castaño detuviera sus cuchillas con su [Hoja Oculta de Pie]

\- Es mejor que te rindas…nunca más vas a ganar – Dijo el castaño para usar la [Postura del Muro de Hierro] para desaparecer siendo que en un momento a otro recibe una patada alta, un rodillazo a quemarropa, una patada a la nuca y finalmente una patada de pistón en la cara que la estampa contra el suelo

 **"[Façon Dorian: Serenade Cris d'Anges Noirs] (Estilo Dorian: Serenata del llanto de los Ángeles Negros)"**

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto Felicia puesto que apenas vio los movimientos del castaño

\- Serenata del llanto de los ángeles – Decía la rubia – Es una de las 108 [séquences] (secuencias) del [Estilo Dorian]…que forma parte de las 48 [séquences] no mortales…una especialmente efectiva para un combate rápido y un ataque efectivo –

\- Asombroso – Decía la pelirroja

\- El [Estilo Dorian] se compone de 3 formas que se conforman con la sumisión, el derribe, la defensa, el bloqueo, la evasión y el ataque sea mortal o no – Explicaba Celestial

\- Las [séquences] serian lo que son las katas básicas, en total son 108 [séquences] (secuencias) del [Estilo Dorian]; 48 [séquences] no mortales y 60 [séquences] mortales que van desde heridas graves, ruptura de huesos, cartílagos y otros miembros del cuerpo hasta incapacidad del enemigo o la muerte.

Quien que ha dominado las 108 [séquences], puede aprender las 54 [Pezzos] (piezas) que son las técnicas destacadas y por ultimo las 50 [symphonies] (sinfonías) que son las técnicas secretas pero como has notado no les llamamos como tales puesto que esos nombres pocas veces se usan siendo que se usa más el [Estilo Dorian] y el [Estilo Dorian, técnica secreta] – Explicaba el castaño

\- Ya veo – Decía la pelirroja para que tomara a la chica pero no sin antes amarrarla con cinchos que tenía con él, restringiéndoles las manos y los pies desde los ante brazos hasta las muñecas mientras que los pies están restringidos desde la espinilla hasta los tobillos. Una vez hecho esto, la carga como costal viejo

\- Punto de reunión -

El castaño llega con sus 2 subordinadas donde estaba la [Mentora], la [Instructora], los [Asesinos Egipcios] y las demás [Nuit Vent]

\- Veo que han mejorado con los años – Dijo el encapuchado de corona de tela para hacer un gesto revelando una mujer muy atractiva, de piel oscura, pechos muy grandes y cuerpo esbelto, ojos color dorado, confiriéndole un aire aún más exótico, mientras que su pelo es de color morado oscuro, peinado en una larga coleta. Vestida con un top que deja ver su abdomen con pantalones y calza unos zapatos ligeros de color blanco mientras que su capucha se convierta en turbante – Mucho gusto a las nuevas, soy la [Mentora] de la rama egipcia de [Asesinos] y descendiente de la [Asesina] Amunet que mato a Cleopatra, Hekit Aziz – se presenta con una sonrisa para que Neftis la abrace

\- Me alegro que estés bien madre…si te perdiera…– Decía la pelirroja

\- Vamos mi pequeña flor del Nilo, sabes que mamá es fuerte…por ti y la promesa que le hice a tu padre en sus últimos momentos…nunca moriré hasta que te vea como una verdadera [Asesina] – Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Padre? – Pregunto Amane

\- El maestro Horus murió de cáncer a los 49 años – Respondió el castaño

\- Fue un gran esposo pero como Desireé estoy soltera pero no ando acosando a mi alumno te-he – Dijo la identificada como Hekit – En fin, llevare a esta niña a casa para hablar con ella como enjuiciarla por conspiración y traición – para que diera la señal a dos [Asesinos] que se la llevaran

\- Bueno, volvamos – Dijo la peli morada para usar algo de magia y abrir un círculo mágico – Vamos entren, no hay problema –

\- Mientras con Akiiki –

Los dos custodios se alejaban de la ruta para llevar a la chica frente a dos personas

\- ¿Seguro que esta es un atajo? – Dijo uno de los custodios

\- Si, es lo que indica el mapa – Dijo el otro custodio

Al llegar se dieron cuenta que estaban en una vieja ciudadela como se dieron cuenta de que tenían la llanta ponchada

\- Viejo, nos perdimos –

\- Ya lo sé, la [Mentora] me va a matar –

\- ¿Pero porque llegamos aquí? –

\- No lo sé, seguí la ruta del GPS –

El que llevaba el mapa se bajó a cambiar la llanta ponchada por la de repuesto mientras veía como la prisionera estaba tranquila

\- Pensar que Akiiki-ojousama haría algo así –

\- Si es triste pero no podemos lamentarnos por sus errores

En ese momento sienten como algo se les clavo en el cuello para caer en el suelo y quedar interte en el suelo

\- Buen trabajo Michelle-chan – Dijo una voz para dejar ver un mechón de cabello rosa

\- De algo me sirvió los años de estar como informante – Dijo la mencionada – Hackear el GPS fue cosas de niños -

\- Bien tenemos a nuestro objetivo – Dijo un encapuchado – [Maestre] tenemos el paquete –

*Perfecto, en un momento llegamos* Respondió el mencionado

\- Llevémosla a la base temporal, viene una tormenta de arena – Dijo Michelle

\- En la base de los [Asesinos Egipcios] –

Aparecieron todos en donde llegaron por primera vez el castaño y sus chicas mientras la peli morada les decían a los invitados que la siguieran acompañados de Neftis

\- Ahora debo de informar a las familias, darles el pésame y preparar los seguros – Dijo Hekit – Bueno esto será rápido – empezando a hacer una carta a computadora mientras tenía la lista de los fallecidos

\- No puedo creer que mi hermana fue quien hizo esto – Decía la pelirroja triste

\- A veces nuestra propia inflexibilidad es nuestra perdición y puede dañar a inocentes como a nuestros seres queridos – Dijo la peli morada

\- Pronto… - Decía el castaño llamando la atención de todos - Pronto terminara esto…lo prometo –

\- Lo sé, después de todo eres mi estudiante más aventajado – Decía la [Mentora] mientras seguía escribiendo

\- ¿Pero qué motivos tuvo para actuar de esta manera? – Preguntaba Neftis

\- Ella no aprobaba que tú fueras mi heredera – Dijo Hekit

\- Pero yo no quiero ese puesto…es mucha responsabilidad ser una [Mentora] – Decía la Azis menor

\- ¿Heredera? – Preguntaba Fianna

\- Al ser descendientes de la [Asesina] de Cleopatra, la familia Aziz desde hace más de 40 generaciones somos las líderes de los [Asesinos Egipcios] como nuestra familia se rige por el sistema de Matriarcado…es decir que solo gobiernan mujeres – Explicaba la [Mentora] – Eso es debido a que por cada hombre que nace en nuestra familia existen 5 mujeres. Ante esta situación como mantener el orden que Amunet-sama consolido cuando tomo el puesto de [Mentora], a diferencia de las demás rama…los [Mentores Egipcios] solo puede ser hija de la anterior líder…en este caso yo soy la 520° cabeza de los Aziz como actual [Mentora] de los [Asesinos Egipcios] –

\- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con que Akiiki-san haya realizado el complot? – Pregunto Mai

\- A eso voy, es una tradición que la hija legitima de los Aziz sea la siguiente cabeza como líder de los [Asesinos] – Decía Hekit

\- Pero Akiiki no acepto ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo Victor

\- Premio…por sus creencias es bastante terca e inflexible…ella piensa que no la considero una Aziz por no hacerla mi heredera y que tanto su hermana como yo somos unas desobligadas al no ser como ella piensa que un [Asesino] debe ser – Explicaba la peli morada – Bien, cuando termine esto…yo personalmente las entrenare como lo han hecho los demás –

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Pregunto Lilith

\- Pequeña Frye – Dijo la peli morada – Nosotros los [Mentores] siempre estamos en contacto –

\- Ya veo – Dijo la mencionada

\- Pero a diferencia de ellos, yo los entrenare desde el inicio – Dijo la peli morada sorprendiendo a todas puesto que nunca habia pasado esto – Ustedes están en guerra con los [Assasins Hunters]…son nuestra esperanza y nuestra fuerza…por eso todo lo que vieron en las demás ramas lo reforzaran aquí como aprenderán a lo que vinieron –

\- Mientras en Kuoh –

Vemos a una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel blanca, cabello castaño corto y ojos de color lila. Esta vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza con un saco y zapatillas a juego que llevaba un ramo de flores en sus brazos pero su miraba solo reflejaba más que tristeza y amargura. En ese momento vio a un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo y una cuidada barba. Vestido de negro mientras limpiaba la tumba y la refrescaba

\- Siempre fuiste un verdadero hombre, al final moriste por amor…por eso eres el primero en que mis miles de años que se ha ganado mi respeto…pero siempre sentía que escondías…y al final nunca lo supe -

*Azazel* Dijo un voz para que el mencionado para ver a…

\- Venelana – Dijo el caído sorprendido de ver a la matriarca del clan Gremory ahí - Rias nuevamente no ha venido a verlo – mientras la castaña acomoda las flores y les pone agua

\- Debes de entenderla, para ella no ha sido fácil saber que Ise-kun no la amaba…que apenas y la veía como una hermana – Dijo la castaña – Supongo que el tiempo la ayudara a ver sus errores y aceptar la realidad -

\- Pero veo que tu aun no lo olvidas – Dijo el ex-lider de Grigory – Después de todo, él te dio el amor que Zeoticus ya no te daba –

Al oír eso, la castaña se tensó mientras de forma mecánica pasaba a mirar al [Carde]

\- ¿C-Como sabes…? – Preguntaba la matriarca Gremory nerviosa

\- Los encontré en su habitación mientras que te halagaba y ambos estaban desnudos – Respondió el moreno – Pero no te reclamare nada puesto que en esa ocasión lo vi sonreír como antes de que tu hija lo dejara a un lado…si debo decirte algo es…gracias -

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Tú le diste todo el amor que Rias le dejo de dar y que jamás tuvo el valor de darle…si fueras soltera, incluso yo, los hubiera apoyado para que se casaran – Dijo el caído – Al menos los últimos días de Issei fueron llenos de amor y cariño…por eso…te doy las gracias Venelana Bael – para irse mientras la castaña hacia una oración y se quedaba platicando con la tumba

\- Giza – Egipto – 3 días después -

Encontramos a los [Nuit Vent] escalando las pirámides más alejadas de la zona turística que solo los [Asesinos Egipcios] conocían su localización

\- ¡Vamos! – Exclamaba una peli morada de ojos dorados - ¿¡Es lo más rápido que pueden subir?! – mientras usaba un comunicador

*¡No, [Mentora]!* Exclamaban las nuevas mientras que veían como las veteranas y el castaño realizaban el ejercicio que consistía en usar una capa larga con capucha de color azul marino pero esta contenía unas runas que aumentaban el peso del cuerpo más el trabajo que costaba moverse con la capa…el ejercicio tenía un alto nivel de dificultad pero recordaron sus entrenamientos en el [Monte Rushmore], [Venecia], [Londres] y los [Cinco Picos] para acelerar los pasos

\- ¡Eso es, así tienen que moverse…deberán ser más rápidas si quieren derrotar a los [Assasins Hunters] y luchar a lado de Víctor! – Exclamaba la líder de los [Asesinos Egipcios] - Bien, ahora va a bajar corriendo la pirámide -

*¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!* Exclamaron las novatas

\- ¡Lo que oyeron….muévanse! – Exclamo Hekit Aziz

\- Horas después –

Las chicas nuevas como las veteranas y las novatas estaban recostadas en lo que parecía ser un edificio abandonado mientras que la peli morada avivaba el fuego

\- [Mentora] – Dijo Amane

\- Les dije que me llamen Aziz-sensei – Comento la mencionada molesta

\- Perdone…- Dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules

\- ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – Dijo Aziz

\- Tengo la duda de porque Víctor hace el entrenamiento más pesado que nosotras – Dijo la Suou

\- Veo que te diste cuenta, tarde o temprano lo tenían que saber – Dijo peli morada – Luego de la purga de los [Asesinos Japoneses] y la muerte del maestro de los actuales [Mentores] como anterior [Gran Mentor] Kenichi Mochizuki…todos sus discípulos, excepto uno que dejo los [Asesinos] después de la derrota de Gedo, le prometimos frente a su tumba que forjaríamos al más poderoso [Asesino] que existiera. Alguien que derrotaría a los más terribles enemigos de nuestra orden…y que siempre llevaría con orgullo el símbolo de los [Asesinos] siendo que sería nuestra arma secreta contra nuestros adversarios -

\- Ese es Ise – Dijo Celestia que despertó como las demás

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Lo mande a dar 20 vueltas a la ciudadela usando el [parkour] – Dijo Hekit

\- Ya veo – Dijo la valkyria - ¿Pero porque mencionaron a Ise? –

\- Bueno como todas están despiertas y supongo que oyeron mi introducción me ahorrara tiempo – Dijo la peli morada – Durante 5 años cada uno de nosotros desde que nuestros hijos empezaron a caminar…los entrenábamos de una forma que el entrenamiento que les dio sería un juego de bebes…fue el más inhumano entrenamiento que jamas hayamos Bastianne Joseph…Michelle Kenway…Vénus de Grandpie…Henry Frye… Ezio Auditore jr….Shao Chouun…Nadia Orelov…Neftis Aziz e Issei Alexandre Dorian fueron los candidatos para ser las armas de la orden –

\- ¡No es posible! – Exclamo Chouun - ¡Yo no recuerdo que haya recibido ese tipo entrenamiento! –

\- Eso es porque al no ser la elegida…Dominique Dorian te borro la memoria con la técnica del Estilo Dorian…Paraíso Perdido para que no recordaras esa armaga experiencia o que tuvieras malos recuerdos que te hicieran despreciar a tus padres como a los [Asesinos] y se les diera el amor que no les dimos durante ese tiempo – Explico la egipcia

\- ¿Paraíso Perdido? – Pregunto Felicia

\- Es una de las [symphonies] (sinfonías) conocidas como [rhapsodies] (rapsodias) que son las técnicas más mortales del [Estilo Dorian] pero que son indoloras…puesto que destruyen el cuerpo por dentro pero sin dejar rastro y sin que la víctima tenga tiempo de sentir dolor – Respondió Tomoe

\- Los hijos de los [Mentores] fueron eliminados uno a uno al demostrar que no podían ser dignos de llamarse "el arma definitiva de la [orden]" – Decía Hekit – Entonces…-

\- Ise apareció – Dijo Julia

\- Si, Dominique Dorian logro lo que ninguno de nosotros pudo…honro al [Gran Mentor] y nuestro maestro…convirtió a su hijo en quien sería nuestro [As]…el [Ultimate Assasin] – Decía Hekit – Pero lo que nos conmovió pero también nos consterno fue que el mismo Ise…un niño de apenas 7 años renuncio a ser un humano para convertirse en lo que es hoy…renuncio a vivir una vida normal para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a la vida de un [Asesino]…todo por sus seres queridos…ese día recuerdo que llore como nunca lo había hecho –

\- Ise…- Dijeron todas muy tristes y derramando lagrimas

\- Luego de eso, nosotros empezamos a darle los entrenamientos prohibidos que fortalecen el cuerpo del [Asesino] pero el riesgo era tan alto que no había garantía de que viera un nuevo día – Decía la matriarca de los Aziz – Pero Ise lo hizo, sin miedo y sobrevivió ante todo pronóstico. Ese día fue que dejo de ser Issei Alexandre Dorian y se convirtió en Víctor Quemar, el [Centinela del Silencio] –

Las chicas solo estaban en silencio, no podían creer lo que la mujer frente a ellos les contaba, habían tomado a un niño para convertirlo en el soldado perfecto…era doloroso pensar en eso. Pero debían de admitir que si no fuera por ese entrenamiento…jamás lo hubieran conocido como se hubieran enamorado de él

\- En si le enseñamos todo desde ser un arqueólogo como tratar a una mujer y complacerla en la cama…en realidad ese trabajo fue de nosotras, las [Mentoras] – Dijo la peli morada sonrojando a las chicas

\- E-Entonces…. – Decían todas nerviosas

\- No, ni Desirée ni yo le quitamos la virginidad – Dijo Hekit – Esa fue Celes-chan – sonrojando aún más a la rubia de ojos cian – Solo le dimos pura teoría pero si tuvimos que exponer nuestros cuerpos ante él para que aprendiera a fondo – comento sonrojada

\- ¡Pervertidas! – Exclamaron la [Nuit Vent] rojas como el cabello de Rias Gremory

\- ¿Pervertidas?, si claro…pero bien que por las lecciones que tuvo con nosotros sabe cómo complacerlas en la cama y consentirlas además de tratarlas como reinas – Se quejó la peli morada – Y si no fuera por mí, Desirée hubiera tomado la castidad de Ise –

Las chicas pensaron que si bien lo que hicieron fue una exageración debían de agradecerles a Desirée de Grandpie y a Hekit Aziz por formar al castaño en las artes amatorias

\- Lo sentimos – Decian todas

\- Sin embargo, el psique de Ise estaba peligrando – Decía Hekit seriamente

\- ¿Por qué dice eso, Aziz-sensei? – Pregunto Lisha

\- A los 11 años estaba volviéndose más inhumano…ya no sentía lo que era la compasión y mataba sin oír las últimas palabras como no se apiadaba de mujeres y niños. En pocas palabras era un ser frio, implacable y sin misericordia por lo que fuimos al ver al mejor hipnotista del mundo – Decía Hekit – Analizando la situación decidió dividir el psique de Issei en tres partes que al principio funcionaban con comandos –

\- ¿Él supo eso? – Pregunto Reina

\- Dom se lo dijo después terminar la consulta por lo que el mismo Issei con su inteligencia e ingenio a pesar de su edad…uso esas identidades y las convirtió en alter egos –

\- De ahí nació K' – Concluyo Felicia

\- Como nació "él"…la verdadera naturaleza de Ise como [Asesino]…Cassherns -

\- ¿Cassherns? – Preguntaron la nekomata y la valkyria

\- Creo que conocen el [Incidente de Estambul] – Decía Airi

\- Si, es algo que dio la vuelta al mundo sobre natural y de ahí se hizo conocido el nombre del [Centinela del Silencio]-nya – Comento Felicia

\- ¿Pero fue Ise quien hizo esa masacre, no? – Pregunto Kallisté

\- Si, fue Ise…en esa ocasión estábamos en ese lugar porque tratábamos de restaurar el gremio de [Asesinos Turcos]. Pero por alguna razón se hicieron una guerra 3 bandos entre ángeles, caídos y demonios donde tuvimos que evacuar a los civiles. Pero todo empeoro cuando los [Templarios] atacaron a traición – Explicaba Mirajane - Issei al ver que no podría salvar la vida de los [novicios] como de los inocentes, despertó su 2° y más peligroso alter ego…Cassherns –

\- En un parpadeo acabo con ellos pero algunos [novicios] temerarios entraron al campo de batalla por lo que fueron asesinados tanto por las 3 facciones como por Cassherns – Decía Alizeé

\- Eso provoco que los [novicios] que sobrevivieron quedaran tan traumados que renunciaron y la rama de [Asesinos] en Turquía se fue nuevamente al olvido…esa fue la única misión que los [Nuit Vent] no completamos pero a cambio salvamos muchas vidas – Dijo Lisanna

\- Ya veo – Dijeron las nuevas

*Ya volví* Dijo una voz dejando ver al hijo de los Dorian que fue recibido por su amada con un beso en los labios

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la morena de pelo color morado – Te tardaste más que de costumbre…eso es raro en ti –

\- En mi recorrido me encontré a algunos [Assasins Hunters] que por alguna razón estaban o sabían que estábamos aquí – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a las chicas – Por lo que pude obtener de información…parece que ese miserable de Gedo no pierde el tiempo…hace poco me llego el reporte de que la prisión menor en el Nilo tuvo una fuga masiva…no hay muertos pero los criminales que estaban a punto de ser enjuiciados en todo el mes escaparon…dos de ellos fueron los que encontré en la ciudadela – Daba su reporte

\- ¿Hay algo más? – Pregunto Hekit

\- Si, lamento decirte esto pero Akiiki-san se unió a los [Assasins Hunters], ella fue quien le dio la entrada a esos miserables para que liberaran a los prisioneros –

\- Ya veo…Akiiki eres una idiota – Dijo la peli morada melancólicamente - ¿Acaso olvidaste las reglas familiares? –

\- ¿Reglas? – Pregunto Julie que se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento

\- En la familia Aziz, la traición se paga con la muerte…por eso les enseñamos – Dijo el castaño

\- ¿No cree que es algo extremo? Aziz-sensei – Dijo Airi

\- Es posible pero son reglas que la misma Amunet-sama instauro desde que creo a la familia Aziz – Dijo la peli morada

\- Ya veo – Dijeron las [Nuit Vent]

\- Es mejor que descansen…mañana antes del alba, volveremos a camello – Decía la peli morada

\- Si, Aziz-sensei – Dijeron las chicas para que se dispusieran a descansar por que se levantarían temprano. La [Mentora] miro como el castaño veía la fogata melancólicamente - ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto curiosa

\- En que si hubiera matado a Dereck en ese tiempo y cazado a Tachibana...tal vez, y solo tal vez hubiera evitado tanto sufrimiento – Decía Issei

\- Ise…- Dijo la peli morada para abrazarlo maternalmente – Tarde o temprano habrías tenido que lidiar con la oscura historia de los [Asesinos]…y como en su época lo hizo Arno Dorian…ahora es tu turno de cerrar este capítulo en tu vida de [Asesinos] de la casa Dorian como en tu vida personal…pero para eso debes ser muy fuerte puesto que la batalla venidera será la más mortal, debes de mantenerte firme ante lo que pase de ahora en adelante – comento cariñosamente

\- Maestra…- Dijo el castaño sorprendido – Gracias – para relajarse

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Pregunto la peli morada al ver como el rostro de su discípulo volvía a la normalidad

\- Si…creo que necesitaba un abrazo maternal – Comento el hijo de los Dorian

\- Es verdad…aun cuando eres nuestra mayor arma…aun necesitas el cariño de tu madre…aun eres joven – Dijo Hekit para que el chico se fuera a dormir por lo que la [Mentora] llamo a los padre del chico – Shizuka…tu hijo se ha suavizado mucho…creo que no debiste mandarlo a Japón -

*No quiero oír eso de unas de las personas que casi convierten a MI bebe en una máquina de matanza y masacres* Dijo la mencionada molesta

\- ¿Esta Dom? – Pregunto la peli morada

*Perdónala…desde que nos contó lo que le paso y como se volvió un demonio…Shizuka es delicada ante ese tema* Dijo el patriarca Dorian *¿Por qué te comunicaste?*

\- Solo era para comentarles eso…y decirles que probablemente usara a Cassherns en el [Ocaso Eterno] –

*Lo sabemos…desde que uso a K' en Italia…nos veníamos haciendo a la idea como se los comente a los demás* Decía él [Mentor] Francés

\- Ya veo – Dijo la egipcia para ver como su discípulo se levantaba - ¿A dónde vas? –

\- Surgio algo que tengo que tratar, volveré antes del alba…si no, nos vemos en la base –

\- De acuerdo pero no hagas nada estúpido –

\- Entendido -

En ese momento el castaño desapareció en un círculo mágico para llegar a su familiar y sentarse en la silla de capitán dirigiéndose a…

\- Hakodate- Hokkaido – Japón –

El [Maestro Asesino] vestía una gabardina negra con un traje a juego, camisa blanca con corbata azul marino y zapatos negros. La dirección de donde se vería con quien lo contacto, viendo en la entrada a una hermosa peli morada de ojos rojos siendo que uno está cubierto por su fleco, voluptuoso cuerpo, pechos más grandes que los de Philuffy. Tiene puesto un vestido color vino de una pieza con escote en una pierna y zapatillas a juego, dicho atuendo se le ajusta a su figura mientras mira seductoramente al Dorian que usaba su apare ciencia de rubio con mechas carmesíes y puntas de color ébano

\- Alex-kun – Dijo la peli morada

\- Hola Mue-chan – Dijo el mencionado para darle un beso en los labios que ella respondió con alegría, esta mujer no era otra si no la [Carde] Penemue

En ese momento sintió varias presencias para sacar sus hojas ocultas y su par de [Krukis] que obtuvo en [Londres] de parte del [Mentor] de la rama de ese país

\- No te alteres amor, son guarda espaldas – Dijo la mujer calmando a su pareja

\- Perdona, es la costumbre – Se disculpó el chico para que le abriera la puerta del bar donde fueron guiados una sala probada para que pida una botella de Champange Dorian de cava [Brut Nature] en un balde de hielos con un par de copas. Abre la botella, sirve el líquido espumoso en las copas y ambos hacen un brindis para degustar el líquido de las copas

\- Ara, que delicioso vino – Dijo la [Carde]

\- Este al menos para mí es uno de los mejores champanes puesto que conserva su sabor natural – Explicaba el [Asesino Francés] - ¿Para qué me llamaste? –

\- ¿Para una cita? – Dijo la caída divertida

\- Penemue – Reprendió suavemente a su novia que inflo los mofletes

\- Está bien, Shemzahai quiere que elimines a algunos renegados en Gunma, Tochigi y Chiba…son seguidores de Kokabiel pero están siendo un dolor en el culo –

\- ¿Kuoh no necesita ayuda? –

\- El sequito Gremory, excepto Yuuto Kiba y Gasper Vladi, ha entrado en un estado de depresión por lo que Sona Sitri junto con funcionarios de DxD cuidan la cuidad hasta que se recuperen –

\- Entonces ya leyeron el diario –

\- Si, según Gabriel-chan…luego de la locura que iban a hacer para revivirte, Sirzechs les dio el diario y no se lo tomaron muy bien –

\- Me imagino –

\- Pensar que guardabas semejantes secretos como opiniones…si hubieras tenido la libertad de actuar…supongo que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes – Comento la [Carde] – Como por ejemplo que tu no fueras sacrificado en el [Rating Game] contra Sona Sitri o que no hubieras muerto durante la batalla contra la [Hero Faction] e incluso si no fuera por ti ahora ese Maou pelirrojo como Sera-chan junto a otros estarían sellados con [Trihexa] por 10 000 años – comentaba amargamente puesto que no le gustaba recordar el día en que SU Issei murió o cuando todos le dejaron la carga de luchar contra la bestia del apocalipsis por si solo

\- Lo hecho…hecho esta, no vale la pena lamentarse del pasado – Dijo el rubio

\- Entiendo – Dijo la peli morada para tomar el líquido espumoso - ¿Cómo va la guerra? –

\- Cada vez hay más y más ataques de los [Assasins Hunters] en las cárceles...para reclutar a sus tropas –

\- ¿Cuántos se estiman que son los [Assasins Hunters]? –

\- Miles como mínimo –

\- ¿Y cuántos son ustedes? –

\- Más de 20 aproximadamente –

\- ¡¿Vas a luchar contra más de 1000 enemigos con un equipo que no llega siquiera a 100?! – Exclamo la caída alterada

\- Mue-chan…ya estamos acostumbrados – Dijo el rubio para continuar platicando, después de la plática el [Maestro Asesino] la escolte a donde se queda pero no sin antes besarla como despedida mientras él va a donde la chica le indico

\- Distrito de Chiba –

El último grupo de caídos que se le encargo a Issei matar, intentaban defenderse de su verdugo pero este evitaba sus ataques con poderoso escudo mágico

\- ¡¿Qué eres?! – Exclamo un caído nervioso

-…- El atacante no decía hasta que saco una hoja de su manga

\- ¡¿Un [A….?! – Dijo una caída pero no termino la frase porque todos cayeron muertos con varias puñaladas

\- Que en la muerte encuentren el perdón de sus pecados [Requiescat in Pace] – Decía el rubio para desaparecer en un borrón

\- Varios días después –

Habían pasado dos meses en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por lo que el entrenamiento ya había terminado, los conocimientos que debían aprender con los [Asesinos Egipcios] fueron adquiridos….aprendieron a correr en pendientes, sobrevivir en el desiertos, la artesanía para vender, herramientas y armas como la resistencia a climas fríos como el método secreto de los Aziz para resistir el veneno como paralizantes…regalo de Hekit para la batalla final

Además avanzaron mucho puesto que usaban una "sala especial" localizada en Ryuuteimaru para acelerar su proceso donde estaban aprendiendo las 50 [symphonies] (sinfonías) del [Estilo Dorian]

Era el último día en la [Base de los Asesinos Egipcios] debido a que debían de ir con los [Asesinos Rusos]…su última parada

\- Bien, han superado las pruebas y han aprendido lo que debían de conocer por lo que se les dará un regalo como es tradición cuando superan las pruebas – Dijo Neftia para que pasaran algunos [asesinos] con unas cajas con el símbolo de la rama para que los abrieran revelando…

\- Esto es…- Decía la castaña valkyria sorprendida y contenta como las demás

\- Así es, son la [Hoja Tridente], los [Chakram], los lentes especiales que tiene visión nocturna, térmica, rayos X y telescópica…la capa especial que usamos para los [Asesinos] de esta rama…estos dos son regalos de Airi-chan a nuestra [Hermandad], el [Sub fusil FN P90] con silenciador y la [Mascara Anti-gas] – Decía Neftis para entregárselos a las chicas – Felicidades, se los han ganado… [Asesinas]–

Issei y las demás les aplauden mientras que las nuevas se inclinan puesto se sentían tan felices por ganar sus armas por su propio esfuerzo

\- Bueno, es hora…no les digo adiós si no un hasta pronto…espero que puedan superar las pruebas venideras – Decía la peli morada

\- Gracias, [Mentora] – Decían las novatas haciendo una reverencia

\- Víctor…por favor… salva a Akiiki…aun cuando eso signifique darle la paz…según nuestros preceptos – Decía la [Instructora]

\- Entiendo – Dijo el castaño pero veía y podía oír como la pelirroja naranja no quería que llegara

\- Cabina de Ryuuteimaru –

Los [Nuit Vent] se encontraban descasando puesto que iban en camino para el último punto de su entrenamiento…después de esto…irían en la guerra. Pero el castaño estaba muy pensativo...algo raro en él, puesto que siempre cuando estaba con sus chicas…él hacía a un lado los asuntos de los [Asesinos] para estar con ellas todo el tiempo que pueda

\- Ise – Dijo Kuroka

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Fianna claramente preocupada

\- Estas pensando en esa posibilidad ¿no? – Pregunto Celestia seriamente

\- Si ocurre, la guerra será pondrá peor para nuestro lado – Decía el castaño

\- ¿Posibilidad? – Pregunto Mai

\- ¿Peor? – Pregunto Amane

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? – Preguntaba Felicia

\- Si no me equivoco vamos a ir a la rama de los [Asesinos Rusos] –Decía Miyabi

\- Correcto – Decía Celestia

\- Ryuu, sabes las coordenadas… a Siberia –Decía el castaño seriamente para que programara el piloto automático para que fuera seguido por sus chicas hasta la sala de juntas de los [Nuit Vent] dentro de la nave

\- Sobre quien hablábamos es de la peor criminar que existe en los registros históricos de la [Hermandad] – Dijo el castaño para mostrar a mujer alta, hermosa y esbelta con el pelo y sus cejas de color celeste y los ojos azules. Ella lleva ropa de un general con mangas largas sobre esta una [Tunica] blanca nieve con un fondo rojo, un pañuelo azul en el cuello y botas de tacón alto

\- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto Fianna

\- Esdeath Ilich Ulyanov – Dijo Julia seriamente – Es considerada una criminal de clase SS, solo los [Asesinos] nivel [Maestro], [Lider] y [Mentor] son los capacitados para luchar contra ella –

\- Un momento….Esdeath-san…¿Está relacionada con Vladimir Ilich Ulyanov, el líder de la [Revolución Rusa]? – Pregunto Reina

\- Vladimir o más conocido como Lenin, tenía un hermano mayor que fue un [Asesino], Aleksandr Ilich Ulyanov, Esdeath es su descendiente y actualmente es reclusa de la cárcel de asesinos de Siberia debido a su personalidad sádica. Le encanta matar, torturar y jugar de formas inhumanas y es visto que carece de empatía por la gente a quien considera débil, ya que vive por la filosofía de Stalin: "El fuerte sobrevive y el débil muere".

Le gusta hacer sufrir a sus enemigos, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ella no tiene reparos en matar a gente inocente para conseguir lo que quiere, y racionaliza su comportamiento con el viejo credo de Joseph Stalin pero aun así se preocupa por sus subordinados pero eso se ve opacado por su sadismo y crueldad. Debido a esto ella fue detenida por el [Mentor] Valdimir Nikolai Orelov por que mataba indiscriminadamente tanto templarios como inocentes e incluso a sus camaradas si le estorbaban o los consideraba debiles. En esa batalla fue con todo para matar a Valdimir pero este la derroto con unas técnicas que aprendió del [Estilo Dorian]. Termino siendo enviada a la cárcel y encadenada – Explico el castaño – En realidad es lamentable que una [Asesina] de su calibre sea considerada como una criminal -

\- Entonces es alguien peligrosa – Dijo Valerie

\- Había oído rumores sobre ella pero no pensé que fueran ciertos – Dijo Amane

\- Si se une a ellos, será un dolor de cabeza – Dijo Tomoe sobándose las sien con una mano

\- Por ahora solo espero que no sepan de ella o el lugar donde se encuentra – Dijo el castaño – Es mejor que descansemos…posteriormente deberán ponerse ropa térmica como un conjunto especial que les permitirá conservar el calor –

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto Mai – Digo, somos dragones….podemos usar el fuego para calentarnos – comento sobre el tema

\- Eso sería lo ideal pero ustedes todavía no han aprendido a ser dragones por lo que no saben cómo calentar sus cuerpos con calor – Explico el castaño – Después de terminar la guerra las llevare con Oo-san para que entrenen como ser unas dragonas –

\- ¿Oo-san? – Dijeron todas

\- Me refiero al ex-[Rey Dragón], [Meteor Blaze] Tannin – Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo a las chicas para que…

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron las chicas

\- Entonces… - Decía Lisanna

\- Si, le revelare que estoy vivo…ya me imagino como se pondrá Oo-san – Dijo el castaño suspirando mientras sus chicas se aguantaban la risa porque era la primera vez despues de mucho tiempo de estar separados…que veían al peliblanco

\- Siberia – Rusia –

Los [Nuit Vent] llegaban a lo que parecía ser un bosque para que vieran como el castaño se preparaba usando su traje de asesino excepto por las botas que eran especiales para combate en nieve. Es teletransportado por un círculo mágico para que Airi tecleara en el panel central creando una pantalla holográfica que deja ver a varios [Assasins Hunters]

\- En el bosque –

Vemos como varios encapuchados negros han rodeado a un [Asesino Ruso] que les estaba apuntando con un fusil

\- Ríndete pacíficamente, no queremos hacerte daño – Dijo uno de los encapuchados

\- Lo dicen aquellos que me atacaron al momento de verme – Dijo el encapuchado de blanco con una voz femenina

\- No tuvimos otra opción, nos atacaste –

\- Por supuesto que lo hice, después de todo son [Assasins Hunters] –

\- Mira niña, no queremos hacerte daño, si no a ofrecerte que te unas a nosotros –

\- ¡Jamás! – Exclamo la encapuchada – A diferencia de Michelle Cormac, yo no soy una traidora –

\- No sé si sabes que a tu bisabuelo, Nikolai….Los [Asesinos] lo mataron…sus propios camaradas – Dijo uno de los encapuchados negros – Fue tratado de traidor a pesar de haber servido a la [Orden]…¿acaso no es motivo para que te unas a nosotros y lo vengues? – pero escucho como la encapuchada empezaba a reir

\- Si ese es tu argumento, déjame decirte que eso lo es desde hace mucho tiempo pero mi abuelo Innokenti me enseñó a no tenerle rencor a los [Asesinos]…puesto que ellos son mi legado y jamás les daría la espalda –

\- Veo que las palabras sobran – Dijo uno de los encapuchados – Kendall, Bantuda…atrápenla –

\- Si [Maestre] – Dijeron los mencionados para ir por la chica para que en ese momento una figura que los tomo de las muñecas para empezar a girar rápidamente dando una vuelta completa del cuerpo con un pie en punta. La pirueta realizada dando vuelta hacia fuera lanzandolos contra sus compañeros

" **[Façon Dorian:** **Pirouetter Manège – l'indemnisation d'inertie] (Estilo Dorian:** **Pirueta de Carrusel – Retribución de la Inercia)"**

\- Ese es…- Decía uno de los encapuchados negros

\- ¡¿[El Centinela del Silencio]?! – Exclamaron los demás

\- Tch, es hora de retirarnos, si la opción A se opone –Dijo el [Maestre Assasins Hunter] con un tono malicioso – Siempre está la opción B – lanzo una bomba que segó a los dos [Asesinos]

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el [Maestro Asesino Francés]

\- Si – Respondió el [Asesino]…¿con una voz femenina? - Vamos a la base…ahí estaremos a salvo y entraremos en calor – recomendó seriamente

 ** _Es solo un avance del capitulo, espero que con esto sus ansias se calmen un poco y pido disculpas por el tiempo que me tomo publicar...en la siguiente actualizacion quitare el aviso como subire el capitulo completo_**

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 ** _Let's Go Ahead_**


	12. AVISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**CACHORROS, LAMENTO SI LOS DECEPCIONE, PERO TENGO QUE DARLES UN AVISO**_

 _ **ESTE SE ENCUENTRA EN EL SIGUIENTE LINK:**_

 _ **Link de Facebook + pg/ZeroKaien/**_

 _ **ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO**_


	13. Chapter 13

Cachorros, esto se sucito de ultimo momento.

Les tengo una mala noticia, tendre que dejar el Fanfiction por un tiempo.

El motivo es por que me encuentro en una situacion delicada de caracter personal y por muchas razones, se ha agravado. Un 90% es culpa mia. Y ahora tengo que arreglarlo

Si les tengo que dar una fecha es que estare fuera por lo menos...2 años en adelante.

Me disculpo por aquellos que esperaba los capitulos de mis fic

Otra cosa, no los dare en adopcion para que no me los pidan puesto que me tuve que matar el coco para crearlo y que venga otro que tome mi idea. Pues no

De antemano me disculpo y espero que comprendan, si no. que se le va a hacer

Es todo, hasta la proxima publicacion

Soy Zerokaien

3...

2...

1...

Y estamos fuera


End file.
